Les Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse Saison 1 et 2
by Evangely
Summary: Il y a 4 ans, Sakura a mené son dernier combat contre le sorcier Yaln Erod, une lutte acharnée pendant laquelle les cartes de l'Etoile ont donné leur vie pour sauver leur maîtresse. Et la magie de Clow s'est évanouie avec elles. La vie a repris son cours. Pourtant, du fin fond des âges, une Force Destructrice s'apprête à renaître. Qui pourra l'affronter lorsqu'elle surgira ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous**

Soyez les bienvenus dans cette introduction aux Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse.

Dans cette première page, je vais vous proposer diverses choses:

1) le prologue

2) la liste des personnages

3) un résumé de ce qui est arrivé entre la série et les manuscrits (2 films + une partie à moi)

4) une foire aux questions que je remplirai au fur et à mesure si vous me posez des questions!

**1) Prologue:**

" Depuis le jour où elle souleva cette carte magique, depuis l'instant où elle libéra ces forces nouvelles, le destin de Sakura Gauthier s'est scellé. Elle est devenue la Chasseuse de Cartes. Elle devait les récupérer, être jugée puis les convertir à son étoile."

" Et après... ? Pourquoi Clow Reed avait-il prévu l'existence d'un nouveau propriétaire de ses cartes magiques ? Quel mécanisme céleste s'est-il enclenché ce jour-là ? Et si le fléau patientait encore, tapi dans l'ombre ?"

" Quand le sceau sera brisé, sur ce monde s'abattra le fléau. "

" Le Cercle, le clan des sorciers auquel appartenait de loin Clow Reed, ne put accepter que le pouvoir de Clow revînt à une inconnue. Peu après l'annonce du réveil du premier Gardien du livre, un héritier de Clow fut envoyé sur place pour récupérer ce précieux document ainsi que les deux gardiens qui l'habitaient. Le jeune Lionel ayant échoué dans sa mission, la décision fut prise d'envoyer un plus puissant membre du Cercle. Parmi les plus grands sorciers déjà réincarnés, Yaln Erod, le plus fervent adversaire de Clow, en la personne de Brice StGermain, fut choisi pour récupérer le livre du grand sorcier."

" Le combat dura des mois. Brice apprit à connaître sa nouvelle adversaire et tenta par tous les moyens de la faire céder sans combat. Mais devant sa détermination, il se décida à l'affronter, sachant le fossé entre leurs pouvoirs sans commune mesure."

" Quand ce combat titanesque et déséquilibré éclata, le triomphe de Yaln sur Sakura et Anthony se révéla vite inévitable. Pourtant un fait inexplicable survint : les Cartes de Clow, devenues Cartes de Sakura, se libérèrent de leur emprise magique pour s'élever contre l'envoyé du Cercle, conduisant mystérieusement Sakura à la victoire.

Mais dans ce combat acharné que les cartes venaient de mener, elles donnèrent une à une... leur vie."

" Là se clôt la prophétie de la chasseuse de cartes. Elle redevint la jeune fille qu'elle aurait dû être... Sans pouvoirs. Anthony regagna son Angleterre Natale et les deux gardiens du Livre se retrouvèrent sans mission. Ils choisirent donc de suivre leur ancien maître, affaibli et sans défense. Sakura se retrouvait seule."

" Par ailleurs, pour l'œil clairvoyant, il était évident que le sceau de Clow avait disparu à la mort de ses cartes. En d'autres termes, son sceau était réellement brisé..."

**" Prophétie générale des manuscrits de l'Apocalypse : l'arrivée du Fléau "**

**2) Les Personnages:**

Déjà présents avant : 

Les Gauthier (Sakura, Thomas, Dominique et Nathalie)  
Les amis de Sakura (Tiffany, Yvan, Sandrine, Nadine, Sonya)  
Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs (Lionel, Kero, Yue, Mathieu, Anthony, Gothar, Ruby)

Les nouveaux (sans explication pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir) :

Yaln Erod, Brice, James, Alison, Jonas, Bianka, Linda, Coréanne, Yolis, Tara, Gabrielle...

_Pour toute autre information, pensez à lire le chapitre "Bonus", en fin de liste !_

**3) Avant les Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse:**

Cette histoire intervient cinq années après la fin du dernier film.

Après la capture de la carte sans nom puis de VOID, dans le second film, il s'est déroulé une aventure que j'ai imaginée lors de laquelle Sakura a fait la connaissance d'un sorcier bien étrange et très belliqueux. Il a tout fait pour affaiblir la jeune fille et lui montrer ainsi que les cartes de Clow ne lui revenaient pas de droit ! Il a créé la discorde entre Lionel et elle et l'a forcée à l'affronter en Duel. Anthony est intervenu mais après que ses pouvoirs ont été divisés (fin du manga), il n'a pas pu combattre pleinement...

Dans cet ultime combat, Sakura manque de perdre. Heureusement, ses cartes se libèrent de leur ensorcellement et deviennent des forces sauvages qui la défendent au prix de leur vie. Une à une, elles s'éteignent. Quand le combat prend fin, le sorcier n'est pas satisfait de l'issue de duel, il aurait voulu récupérer les cartes. Il se console en songeant que les cartes de Clow ne sont plus entre les mains de Sakura et il s'en va.

Cette aventure s'appelle "L'Ombre du Passé", elle n'est pas entièrement écrite et a commencé à être mise en dessin par des lecteurs et lectrices, mais le projet est tombé à l'eau. Peut-être un jour sera-t-il sur !

**4) FAQ:**

_* Qu'est-ce que le Trois-Cercle?_

C'est un groupe de sorciers du temps de Clow. Je suppose que Clow y aura appartenu.

_* Est-ce que le Trois-Cercle, le Quatrième Cercle et le Cercle sont la même chose?_

En fait, le Trois-Cercle a disparu avec les siècles et les derniers magiciens de notre époque on formé un groupe qui s'appelle le Cercle ou Quatrième Cercle.

_* Est-ce que tu as écris à Clamp?_

Oui, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, sur leur site, il était alors précisé que chaque jour, il recevait 10 propositions de suite!

_* Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, qu'est-ce qui est faux?_

J'espère que tout vous paraîtra vrai quand vous finirez de lire... Disons que si vous êtes un bon fan de Sakura et que je parle d'une chose en particulier dans les Manuscrits, si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est que je l'ai inventée...

_* Où as-tu trouvé le nom de Coréanne?_

Je l'ai inventé... Dans le second film, aucun nom n'est encore traduit en Français, donc il a fallu improviser plutôt que d'utiliser un des noms japonais. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que c'est devenu un nom presque Officiel, vu comme il a été utilisé ici et là dans d'autres fanfictions. Ca aurait été amusant que ce soit le nom choisi pour la VF du film 2 ! AH AH AH je rêve...

_* Votre question ici, mailez-moi à Noahpourpre ?  
__* Et pensez à mettre une petite review ^_^ merci d'avance !_


	2. Quatre ans après

Quatre ans après

**Episode 1.1 : Le retour.**

Devant Sakura, le sol se releva doucement puis s'effondra sans prévenir. Elle recula et les cartes s'envolèrent. Les cartes de Clow. Elles virevoltaient lentement autour d'elle. Que se passait-il, d'où venaient-elles ? Sakura oublia un instant le danger qui se rapprochait et tenta d'attraper l'une d'elle. Mais la carte se mit à luire et disparut en poussière. Quand Sakura reprit ses esprits, le sol s'était effondré sous elle et... Elle volait ? Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, apercevant ses pieds tendus vers le vide obscur. Tout avait disparu. Le sol, le ciel, l'horizon. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient.  
Puis elle se rendit compte qu'on la portait. Deux bras l'avaient retenue. « Mais qui ? » se demanda-t-elle en cherchant à apercevoir son sauveur dans l'obscurité. Une lointaine sonnerie s'intensifiait dans le noir. Elle tenta de se tourner au creux des bras de l'individu mais... cette sonnerie.  
_ Réveille-toi !! lui cria une épaisse voix caverneuse bien connue.  
_ Aaah !!! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux sur le visage au masque d'argent. Kero !!!  
_ Je te fais toujours le même effet sous cette forme, sourit celui-ci.  
C'était Kero. Il était revenu. Enfin... Sakura se jeta à son cou et le serra contre lui.  
_ Ca fait si longtemps, Kero...  
_ Argh... articula-t-il, étranglé. Ca ne fait que quatre ans... Argh !! Laârrrche-moi !  
On frappa.  
_ Sakura ? C'est toi qui cries ?  
_ Papa...  
Kero recula d'un bond et disparut entre les plumes de ses ailes alors que la porte s'ouvrait.  
_ Ca va ?  
_ Oui, sourit-elle l'air de rien.  
_ Tu te lèves ? Ne sois pas en retard pour ce premier jour, l'été se poursuit... à l'école! Ah aussi! Il y a une lettre de Thomas.  
_ Oui, j'arrive ! chantonna-t-elle en poussant Kerobero sous son lit, du bout de l'orteil.  
Dominique referma la porte et Kero soupira.  
_ On a eu chaud ! murmura Sakura en se penchant sur le rebord de son lit pour voir Kero.  
_ Alors, comme ça, ton père ne se souvient plus de rien... ?  
_ Non. Mais Anthony semblait dire que ça reviendrait. Comme ils possèdent désormais chacun une partie du pouvoir de Clow, papa retrouvera un jour ses souvenirs ! Dis, Kero... Tu viens au lycée avec moi ?  
_ Tu es sûre ? s'étonna-t-il.  
_ Je te le demande comme une faveur. Tiffany sera sûrement aussi heureuse que moi.

Le déjeuner vite avalé, Sakura enfila ses patins et se lança dans l'allée. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et se redonna de l'élan en quelques coups de rollers. Le vent légèrement frais battait les branches des cerisiers de l'allée devant l'ancienne maison de Mathieu et le soleil commençait à pointer ses premiers dards de chaleur. Le temps idéal pour arriver en avance au lycée. Tiffany l'attendrait peut-être.  
_ Alors ? lança Kero en pointant le museau dans l'ouverture du sac à dos. Qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ?  
_ Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de choses, tu sais. J'ai repris une vie normale. Je vais souvent voir Grand-père. Je crois que ça va mieux entre la mère de Tiffany et Papa. Que dire de plus ?  
_ Et le morveux ? Il est toujours ici ?  
Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit légèrement et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le vent battre les sangles du sac.  
_ Non, fit-elle finalement. Il est parti avant de rentrer au lycée.  
_ Ah, chuchota Kero, gêné d'avoir rendu son amie un peu triste.  
_ Et Mathieu ? demanda-t-elle alors. Anthony s'occupe bien de vous depuis tout ce temps ?  
_ Tu lui manques énormément, avoua Kero. Yue est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus attentionné depuis qu'il a vécu sous la forme de Mathieu et depuis que cette part de ton frère l'habite. Mais il n'est pas très loquace.  
_ Je me souviens, sourit Sakura.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la maison qu'ils longeaient. En apprenant que ses grands-parents n'existaient pas réellement, Mathieu avait souhaité revendre la demeure où il avait vécu avant de quitter le Japon pour l'Angleterre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'acheteur. Sakura sourit tendrement en songeant aux doux souvenirs qui la traversèrent.  
Le lycée n'était plus très loin.

En arrivant devant la grille, elle fut dépassée par une longue Rolls-Royce noire qui s'arrêta un peu plus loin pour déposer Tiffany. Et quand celle-ci aperçut son amie de toujours, elle leva un bras dans sa direction avant de saluer son conducteur. Tiffany accourut.  
_ Bonjour Sakura, tu es rayonnante.  
_ Devine qui je transporte dans mon sac, qui a des ailes, une queue et un mauvais caractère?  
_ Hi hi, sourit tendrement Tiffany. Ca ne peut être que mon petit lionceau préféré.  
_ Gagné, lança une petite voix du fond de son sac tandis que des élèves passaient le portail.  
_ Mais toi aussi, tu as le sourire! remarqua Sakura en voyant son amie fouiller son propre sac.  
_ Tu sais, Sakura, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. La société de ma mère vient de terminer un prototype...  
_ Un proto...  
_ Et voila! lança-t-elle en brandissant une nouvelle sorte de caméscope.  
_ Oh non... soupira Sakura.  
Caméra au point, Tiffany fit pivoter l'écran tactile et lança l'enregistrement. Filmant minutieusement la cours de l'école puis son amie qui déjà fuyait vers les casiers.  
_ Sakura, attends!  
Celle-ci éclata de rire.

Pour midi les deux adolescentes s'installèrent près des bouleaux, du côté est du parc. Le père de Sakura avait eu le temps de lui préparer un succulent repas avant de partir. Depuis peu, l'université lui avait proposé un poste à temps plein et il y passait souvent la journée et même plus. Un travail de traduction, avait-il expliqué un matin sans pour autant s'étaler dans des détails qui ennuieraient sa fille.  
_ On va devoir partager, Kero, annonça Sakura. Papa ne savait pas que Super-glouton serait là.  
_ Je ne suis pas Super-glouton, protesta-t-il.  
_ Oh mais si ! Rappelle-toi comme tu appréciais la carte du Sucre. Clow a dû bien s'occuper de toi, non ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? demanda-t-elle en tâtant son ventre.  
_ Pas touche ! protesta-t-il en lui mordant l'index.  
_ Bonjour les filles, les interrompit-on soudain.  
Sakura retira son doigt de la bouche de la peluche et Kerobero se figea, bras et jambes écartés. Yvan et Sandrine se regardèrent :  
_ Tu parles à ta peluche ? s'étonna Sandrine.  
_ Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas parler à ses jouets, énonça Yvan, car dans certains pays on craint que la nuit ceux-ci reviennent se venger des mauvaises paroles qu'on a pu prononcer devant eux. On raconte par exemple cette histoire du petit garçon qui...  
Sandrine lui posa la main sur la bouche et il finit studieusement son histoire.  
_ Tu vas arrêter Yvan ?! Tout le monde sait que c'est faux.  
_ Il n'arrêtera jamais, assura Tiffany. Peut-être plus tard écrira-t-il des livres pour enfants. Il pourrait vivre de son imagination !!  
Comme il s'était arrêté, Sandrine retira sa main et secoua la tête.  
_ Il ne manquerait plus que ça !!  
_ Ca nous faisait rire, quand nous étions plus jeunes, continua Tiffany. Ca plaira sûrement à d'autres !  
Le couple les salua finalement, s'installant un peu plus loin.  
_ C'est vrai ce qu'il disait ?  
_ Mais non, Sakura, la rassura son amie.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sakura félicita une nouvelle fois le talent de son père. Tiffany s'essuya la bouche et rangea sa serviette :  
_ Je vous laisse, tous les deux, je dois aller me renseigner pour le concert que nous allons bientôt donner. A plus tard Kero.  
_ Au revoir, Tiffany.  
Il la regarda partir et secoua doucement la tête.  
_ Elle non plus ne se souvient de rien, je suppose.  
_ C'est vrai. Mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne. C'est mieux ainsi ! conclut-elle avec le sourire. Mais parle-moi plutôt de toi, se tourna-t-elle vers lui. Que faites-vous depuis tout ce temps en Angleterre ? Anthony va bien ?  
_ Oh oui ! Il n'a pas encore recouvré tous ses pouvoirs d'antan mais il s'entraîne durement.  
_ Il s'entraîne ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Kerobero croisa ses petits bras et ferma les yeux.  
_ C'est encore Yaln qui va lui lancer un défi. Mais comme Clow Reed a perdu sa puissance magique, Yaln préfère attendre encore avant de lancer le combat.  
_ Un combat ?! s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Rien de bien catastrophique. Rassure-toi. Un combat de sorciers, voilà tout. C'est quelque chose qui arrivait souvent par le passé, souviens-toi de ce qu'Anthony t'avait expliquée.  
_ J'espère qu'il gagnera encore.  
La sonnerie retentit et Sakura soupira :  
_ Et voilà, on y retourne... Tu rentres dans le sac, Kero ?  
_ Ah non, le coup du sac, ça suffit !  
_ Que vas-tu faire ?  
_ Me promener... Les jeux vidéos me manquent. Anthony n'aime pas ça. Yue passe tout son temps seul et Samantha n'arrête pas de sortir. Et je ne supporte pas Gothar. Alors !  
_ Mais on va te voir !!  
_ Mais non...  
_ Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard, Kero !  
Elle s'éloigna, rejoignant Sandrine et Yvan, ainsi que plusieurs amies à elle. Kerobero soupira en reculant vers le buisson duquel il allait s'envoler vers la maison.  
« Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé pourquoi j'étais enfin revenu, Sakura, songea-t-il. Tu ne te doutes encore de rien. Et Clow m'a bien interdit de te dire quoi que ce soit. Ma chère petite Sakura, tu as tellement grandi. Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour ce qui se prépare? »

  
**Episode 1.2 : L'épreuve.**

Sakura salua ses amies et s'élança dans la ruelle qui faisait face au lycée. Elle devait faire une course ou deux car elle dînerait seule le soir même. Son père l'avait prévenue en partant le matin. Il travaillerait avec mademoiselle Carmin, la jeune femme qui étudiait aux côtés de Dominique pour devenir archéologue. Il rentrerait tard. La ruelle bifurqua et elle tourna à droite, en posant une main sur le réverbère qui faisait le coin. Elle patina de plus belle et se laissa glisser sur le bitume.  
Le parc s'étirait sur sa gauche et elle roulait sans bouger dans l'allée déserte. Kero était assez sérieux pour savoir quel danger il encourait si on l'apercevait. Il avait dû rentrer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Voler... Comme un objet perdu qu'on retrouve un jour et qu'on fait marcher d'un seul geste oublié, elle posa sa main sur son cœur et lança une carte invisible. « Carte du Vol », pensa-t-elle très fort. Mais il ne se passa rien. C'était fini, les cartes avaient disparu. Pour sauver leur créateur, Anthony, et leur maîtresse, Sakura. Elle était redevenue Sakura la jeune fille. La simple jeune fille. Tout était fini. Le sceau s'était évanoui et la clef avec. Il ne restait de cette époque que des souvenirs.  
Elle plongea sa main dans une de ses poches et en tira la lettre de son frère. Il travaillait désormais en Europe. Lui aussi était parti pour l'Angleterre. Là-bas, Katya s'était occupée de lui trouver un appartement. Puis, les mois passant, il était allé habiter avec elle et Anthony.  
« (...) J'ai préféré les quitter un temps, expliquait-il dans ce courrier. Tu sais, petit monstre, même si je ne ressens plus les choses surnaturelles, je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose ici. Ton ami, Anthony, disparaît des journées entières dans le temple qui jouxte sa demeure. Katya dit qu'il médite. Je ne sais pas si je dois la croire. Il est si calme. Rien à voir avec ton ex !! Je plaisante. Fais attention à toi, promets-le-moi. Thomas»  
Elle serra la lettre contre elle et releva le nez vers les jeux d'enfants qu'elle longeait. L'empereur Pingouin trônait en maître sur l'étendue de sable. Elle sourit et rangea la lettre. Puis, elle s'élança de nouveau... contre quelqu'un. Elle heurta violemment l'homme qui s'était mis sur son chemin. Elle fit un demi-tour maladroit sur elle-même et perdit l'équilibre. Mais un bras la retint et une main se plaça sous sa nuque pour la soutenir. Cette étreinte... Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. La feuille glissa au sol et Sakura ne bougea plus. Sa tête tournait et elle ne songea qu'à la lettre de Thomas. Elle l'aperçut, se redressa et roula vers elle pour la rattraper. Puis elle se retourna pour s'excuser.  
_ Ca va, mademoiselle ? lui demanda le jeune homme. Ca aurait pu être une chute bien dangereuse.  
Elle s'approcha doucement. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort... Elle se sentit soudainement heureuse, le cœur léger. Elle s'excusa et le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Mais vous rouliez trop vite ! C'est un parc pour enfants, vous savez ? la sermonna-t-il gentiment.  
_ Oui, excusez-moi encore. Je pensais à autre chose. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
_ Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il. Il faudra être prudente à l'avenir, lança-t-il en repartant.  
Elle le suivit du regard. Quelle était cette impression de déjà vu ?  
Un frisson la parcourut alors. Elle tourna la tête vers le parc. Quelque chose rodait. Quelque chose de petit, de sournois. Comme un petit animal effrayé. Elle chercha du regard en approchant doucement. Peut-être un animal blessé. Elle hésita à poser ses patins dans le sable. Elle s'assit doucement sur la balustrade et sortit ses chaussures de son sac, tout en s'assurant que la sensation de la présence étrange ne fuît pas. Elle se leva enfin et posa un pied sur le sable. Puis deux. Des enfants approchaient sur le chemin ; elle les entendait rire, accompagnée par leur maman, sûrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils effraient le petit animal. Elle se pencha vers les balançoires et les pingouins de ciment, alignés autour de leur monarque. Les voix se rapprochaient.  
Sakura, sentit l'air s'agiter autour de ses chevilles et le sable sembla enfler autour d'elle, se soulevant par épaisse nappe. Puis, une silhouette se forma et fonça vers elle. Un des enfants cria en voyants le nuage de sable arriver sur lui. Sakura ne savait que faire, la masse la longea, le vent chargé de sable l'étouffait, s'infiltrant de force dans sa gorge, dans ses oreilles et dans ses vêtements. Un lointain souvenir la traversa et elle tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel.  
_ Clef du sceau sacré, cria-t-elle. Je t'ordonne d'apparaître.  
Le sable sembla partir dans toutes les directions, puis le vent se calma, et se figea, maintenant chaque grain en lévitation autour de Sakura. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et ne bougea pas. Elle eut l'impression étrange que chaque grain la regardait, l'observait, la fixait, l'étudiait. Puis tout retomba au sol. La mère avait éloigné ses enfants, et Sakura tomba à genoux, en toussant, la gorge asséchée, exténuée. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et détacha la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de ses cheveux.  
_ J'aurais voulu filmer ça, se plaignit Tiffany à l'autre bout du fil.  
_ C'était horrible.  
Kerobero vola du bureau au lit et s'assit en face d'elle, les bras croisés, songeur.  
_ On pourrait peut-être retourner cette scène, si on avait la carte du Sable, sourit Tiffany.  
_ C'est pas drôle. J'ai failli étouffer.  
_ Je sais, excuse-moi. Allez, bonne nuit, à demain.  
_ Bonne nuit, Tiffany.  
Sakura posa le téléphone à côté d'elle et patienta.  
_ C'est bizarre, c'est bizarre... confia Kero.  
_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! remarqua-t-elle en passant la serviette dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression que j'en ai encore partout... C'est super désagréable.  
Kero ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Quoi ?! Tu as une idée ?!! s'intéressa Sakura.  
_ Je n'avais pas remarqué ! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Quoi ?!!! le secoua-t-elle à deux mains.  
_ Tu as les cheveux longs ?  
Elle fit la moue et le laissa s'envoler vers l'étagère des réveils.  
_ Bien sûr. Je les attache dans la journée.  
Kero la dévisagea un long moment, tandis qu'elle inspectait son cuir chevelu du bout des doigts, pour faire la chasse aux grains de sable.  
_ Tu as vraiment grandi, nota-t-il. C'est surprenant.  
_ Tu es bête, sourit-elle. Ca doit être pareil pour Anthony.  
_ Je vis avec lui, c'est différent. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte.   
_ Oui, bon... se reprit-elle. Et pour ce sable ?  
_ Il faudra y retourner pour mettre ça au clair.  
_ Ce n'est tout de même pas une carte ! Les miennes ont disparu. Clow n'a pas pu en recréer... Rassure-moi, il n'y a pas d'autres membres dans sa famille !  
_ Hm hm, fit-il en secouant la tête. Non. Je ne comprends pas. Allez, il faut dormir.  
Sakura s'allongea et Kero ouvrit le tiroir grâce à ses pouvoirs. Sa petite chambre était là, intacte. Sakura l'avait gardée car il lui avait promis de revenir. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il devait lui mentir. Clow Reed ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qui se préparait. Alors pourquoi ne pas expliquer le peu qu'il savait ?  
_ Kero ? l'appela Sakura.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Tu crois que mon pouvoir magique s'est consumé comme celui de Clow ?  
_ Sûrement.  
_ Ah... Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Sakura retrouva Tiffany devant le portail du lycée.  
_ Ca va ? s'inquiéta Stéphanie en remarquant la petite mine de son amie.  
_ Pas tellement. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, hier.  
_ Et tu n'as rien pu faire, ajouta Tiffany en souvenir de leur discussion la veille au téléphone.  
_ Non, c'est ça le pire, expliqua Sakura en entrant dans la cour du lycée. Il y avait cette mère et ses deux petits garçons et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai plus la clef. Et pourtant, je sens que je devrais agir.  
Tiffany acquiesça en silence et elles regagnèrent leur classe.  
_ Bonjour les filles, les accueillit Nadine. Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ?  
Tiffany et Sakura la saluèrent et Yvan, Sandrine et Sonya les rejoignirent.  
_ On est tous d'accord donc, conclut Sandrine. Très bien !  
_ Le cours va commencer, souligna Sonya.  
_ J'avais une anecdote sur les patins à glace, commença Yvan.  
_ On n'a pas le temps ! assura Sandrine en le tirant par la manche.  
L'homme qui entra dans la salle se dirigea vers son bureau. Plutôt grand, les épaules droites et le dos large, il se tourna vers la classe. Sakura souriait à Yvan, que Sandrine forçait à s'asseoir. Elle secoua la tête et releva le nez vers leur nouveau professeur d'Anglais.  
_ Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il en se tournant vers le tableau pour écrire son nom. Je m'appelle James Davy. Je remplace Mademoiselle Akano. Comme j'ai pu le constater sur vos emplois du temps, nous nous verrons...  
C'était lui. L'homme devant le parc. Quelle coïncidence ! Et pourtant... quelque chose était différent.  
_ Avez-vous des questions ?  
Emilie se leva :  
_ Au nom de toute notre classe, clama la jeune fille, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.  
_ Ah, rit-il de bon cœur. Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis nouveau ?  
Emilie rougit et se rassit.  
_ Merci tout de même, mademoiselle, lui souffla-t-il.  
Sakura bâilla. Elle avait peu dormi. Peut-être les ronflements de sa chère petite peluche, ou peut-être l'inquiétude face au phénomène dans le parc de l'empereur Pingouin. La surprise de revoir cet homme s'évanouit vite. Chaque année apporte son lot de nouveaux. Il y avait eu Lionel, qui cherchait à regagner les cartes de Clow. Puis Katya Moreau, sous l'égide de la lune... Et enfin Anthony, autrement dit, Clow Reed. Elle haussa les sourcils. Tous trois avaient des pouvoirs. Monsieur... Monsieur Machin en avait peut-être aussi... ?  
_ Sakura, chuchota Tiffany.  
_ Sakura ? répéta alors monsieur Davy. Veux-tu commencer à te présenter, puisque tu me sembles un peu tête en l'air... ?  
Elle bondit sur sa chaise et :  
_ Euh oui, excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Sakura Gauthier...  
_ En anglais voyons, la reprit-il.  
_ Ah oui...

  
**Episode 1.3 : La clef.**

La petite équipe quitta finalement le lycée en direction du grand complexe sportif qui s'était construit deux ans auparavant, à la place d'un vieux terrain de football abandonné. Sandrine, pendue au bras d'Yvan, souffla en observant les travaux.  
_ Vous vous rendez compte ? demanda-t-elle. On n'aura pas de salle de sport avant tant de temps !  
_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Mais si, Sakura, lui rappela Tiffany, c'était écrit sur les tableaux d'affichage.  
_ C'est à cause des travaux, précisa Nadine. Il y a des problèmes.  
_ De quel genre ? demanda Sonya.  
L'ancien gymnase sur leur droite était entouré d'échafaudages plus vertigineux les uns que les autres, et les adolescents le longèrent distraitement.  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Nadine.  
_ Peut-être des problèmes... commença Sandrine, surnaturels ?!  
Le sang de Sakura se glaça.  
_ Qu... quoi, quoi, quoi ?!  
_ Oui, enfin, pas un fantôme, rectifia Nadine. On dit simplement que les ouvriers n'auraient pas assez de matière première.  
_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi, affirma Sonya.  
_ Vous savez, les filles, avança alors Yvan, il existe des lutins mangeurs de pierre dans le parc qui longe le canal.  
_ Ah oui ? s'étonna Sandrine, sceptique.  
_ Ah... v... vrai... vraiment ? se retourna Sakura.  
Tiffany lui posa une main sur le bras pour la calmer.  
_ Peut-être dans le passé, dit-elle alors, mais plus maintenant.  
_ Oh, moi, ajouta Yvan, je ne serais pas si catégorique. Il y a pleins de livres qui expliquent que toutes les forces du mal vaincue un jour remontent un jour à la surface. Et vous savez pourquoi ?  
Personne ne répondit. Le ton qu'il employait cette fois convainquait tout le monde, même Sandrine.  
_ Eh bien parce que le propre de l'homme n'est pas de tuer. De se faire la guerre peut-être mais pas de tuer. Alors lors des grands combats contre le mal, celui-ci est simplement enfermé. On dit souvent que c'est parce qu'on ne peut tuer le mal. Car sans mal, il n'y a pas de bien. Alors les gentils faisaient prisonniers les forces du mal. Vous connaissez toutes ce genre de légendes, non ?  
Elles cherchèrent instinctivement. Et visiblement toutes leurs idées concordaient : il avait raison.  
_ Tu es épatant, avoua Sandrine.  
_ Effrayant, oui !!! se mit à hurler Sakura, tétanisée par les frissons. Ca ne va pas de raconter de telles choses ?  
Les autres ne réagirent pas, perplexes. Etait-ce une de ses inventions, cette-fois encore ?  
_ A ton âge, sourit Tiffany. Tu devrais savoir que les fantômes, les sorcières et la magie n'existent p...  
Sakura la foudroya du regard.  
_ Ah bon, lui fit-elle à voix basse. Et Clow ? Et les Cartes ?!!  
_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil...  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda Sonya.  
_ Rien. Oubliez, se força à sourire Sakura en remarquant que tous avaient essayé d'écouter.

_ Fermé ?! bondit Sakura devant l'écriteau. Pourquoi c'est fermé ?! Pourquoi ils ont rien dit ?!  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait lourd, soupira Nadine en ôtant son pull.  
Sandrine et Yvan levèrent le nez au ciel ; il était à peine couvert mais le soleil ne chauffait pas tant que ça.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sonya.  
_ Maintenant qu'on est ici, on reste, rouspéta Sakura. Allons nous chercher des rafraîchissements.  
_ J'y vais, si vous voulez, proposa Yvan.  
On lui donna de la monnaie et il partit vers un camion de boissons qui s'était garé près de l'allée voisine.  
_ Quelle chaleur étouffante... souffla Nadine.  
_ Oui, ce n'était pas annoncé, réfléchit Tiffany.  
Sakura s'était collée aux portes vitrées de la patinoire et tentait d'apercevoir quelqu'un tandis que les autres s'étaient assises sur le perron sous la devanture. Sakura longea les portes plusieurs fois.  
_ Il y a quelqu'un ?!  
Tiffany tourna la tête vers son amie et sourit. Elle se leva pour la rejoindre. Yvan arrivait au loin.  
_ Ca ne sert à rien, avoua-t-elle à Sakura.  
_ J'aurais au moins voulu savoir pourq...  
Une violente bourrasque siffla autour d'elle et les deux amies se retournèrent, surprises. Les courants d'air n'étaient pas transparents, transportant des saletés sur la place qui se tenait aux marches du perron.  
_ Yvan !! s'écria Sandrine. On ne le voit plus.  
_ Reste là, tenta de la retenir Sonya. Ce n'est pas prudent.  
Mais la jeune fille les avait quittées, disparaissant dans le vent presque opaque. Sonya et Nadine s'élancèrent à sa poursuite pour la rattraper. Sakura et Tiffany se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, et tandis qu'elles cherchaient désespérément à les apercevoir entre les bourrasques, le sol se couvrait peu à peu de sable.  
_ Ahhhhhhhhhh ! cria-t-on dans le ciel, je vais m'écraseeeeeeeeer !  
Une masse jaunâtre sortit du rideau de sable et d'air qui s'était érigé autour du perron et vint s'écraser contre les vitres qui résistèrent de justesse.  
_ Kero ?  
Il s'était légèrement assommé.  
_ Tu as repris ta forme ?!  
_ Je n'arrivais pas à voler sinon. Ce vent est terrible. Toute la ville est recouverte.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Les forces magiques sont chamboulées, expliqua-t-il en se relevant, rangeant contre lui ses ailes pour ne pas être happé par les vents violents qui les évitaient soigneusement. Tu n'as rien senti, Sakura ?  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et releva la tête. Il avait raison.  
_ Regardez, montra Tiffany, le sable monte jusqu'en haut des marches.  
_ Du sable ?! Kero, est-ce que ça pourrait être une carte ?  
_ Non. C'est impossible. Les cartes magiques se sont évanouies dans la nature, tu le sais très bien.  
_ Alors quoi ?  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
_ Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ce doit être... non...  
Tous trois entendirent alors les hurlements de leurs amis. Et bientôt, d'autres voix se mêlèrent tout autour.  
_ C'est la panique, remarqua Tiffany, alors que le sable rejoignait leurs pieds.  
_ Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !! s'écria Sakura.  
Elle fit deux pas vers les marches qui avaient totalement disparu sous la surface du sable. Elle tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux.  
_ Clef du sceau sacré, se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Clef du sceau sacré... je t'en prie, réapparaît.  
_ Ca ne sert à rien, souffla Kero en reculant vers les portes vitrées.  
Le vent s'approcha encore et les bras de Sakura disparurent derrière le mur de sable. Tiffany enleva sa veste et s'approcha. Elle déposa le vêtement sur les épaules de son amie :  
_ Vas-y Sakura, je crois que tu peux y arriver...  
_ Mais ça ne marche pas, s'écria celle-ci, au bord des larmes.  
Le vent lâcha une bourrasque vers Tiffany et elle fut projetée vers Kero.  
_ Elle n'en peut plus, confia-t-elle au fauve.  
_ Je sais, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
Sakura sentait l'air fouetter ses poignets et le sable était monté jusqu'à ses genoux. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment retrouver des pouvoirs ? Comment faire ? Qui pouvait l'aider ?  
_ Personne Sakura, prononça une voix douce et grave dans le creux de son oreille. Cette force est en toi.  
Kero releva le museau. Cette voix...  
Elle ouvrit les yeux mais le sable l'obligea à les refermer. Qui lui parlait ?  
_ Tu peux créer ta propre clef, Sakura. Puise dans ton amour. Puise au plus profond de toi. En ce que tu aimes le plus.  
_ Où ?! s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Trouve ce point de ton esprit qui brûle. Trouve-le et le sceau terrestre modélisera tes rêves, petite Sakura.  
_ Kero ? demanda Tiffany. A qui parle-t-elle ?  
_ Je... Je n'en sais rien, bredouilla-t-il.  
Le sol se mit à luire. Tout disparaissait peu à peu. Le sable devenait poussière et la poussière lumière. Et les filaments de lumière rejoignaient Sakura qui avait repris confiance en elle.  
_ C'est impossible, s'étouffa Kero. C'est impossible !!  
La lumière longea les bras de Sakura et vint se loger entre ses mains. Une sphère plus lumineuse encore absorbait ce flot continu tout en tournant sur elle-même. Le vent semblait même moins violent depuis que cette lumière avait envahit le perron. Sakura sourit. Au creux de son cœur, c'était là qu'elle sentait ce feu. Oui. Là. Son amour. Son amour pour elle. « Pour maman »  
D'un coup, tout se figea. Le vent, le sable, les cris.  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Une clef flottait entre ses doigts. Elle plissa les yeux et dans un nouvel élan, elle appela :  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y pose une main, puis l'autre. Brandissant le nouveau sceptre devant elle. Elle le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide.  
_ Carte du sable, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel, cria-t-elle enfin.  
Le paysage se vida progressivement, sous les yeux ébahis de Kerobero qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout le sable revint vers la carte et quand tout eut disparut, la carte tournoya et vint se loger dans la main de Sakura. Celle-ci se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_ J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi.  
Kerobero la dévisagea longuement.  
_ Sakura, Sakura !! cria-t-on, au loin.  
_ Sandrine...  
Le sceptre regagna sa forme de clef et Sakura la rangea.  
_ Ca va ?!! On a eu tellement peur...  
Sakura sourit quand Tiffany serra discrètement sa main. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. Elle les sentait bouillir en elle.  
Plus loin, derrière une fenêtre, quelqu'un avait observé la scène en secret. Et même si, à travers le brouillard de sable, il n'avait rien vu. Il souriait.  
« Enfin, le temps est venu. »


	3. Une élève bien silencieuse

Une élève bien silencieuse

**Episode 2.1 : La nouvelle.**

Sakura tarda à se coucher. Assise en tailleur au fond de son lit, son coussin blotti entre ses bras, elle observait cette carte et son sceptre. Le sceptre, dont le bleu variait de bas en haut d'un bleu marine au bleu azur, était orné du soleil et du croissant de lune présents sur le sceau. Deux ailes très dense et irrégulières, bleu pale, s'étendaient de chaque côté du motif étoilé dont un des rayons ondulés s'élevait dans le prolongement du bâton. La carte d'aspect général bleuté, représentait une femme debout, bras tendu vers le ciel, en tenue de soie, flottant légèrement. Ses pieds disparaissaient dans le sable qui semblait s'écouler de tout son corps. Le contour de la carte était un fondu bleu clair, dont les bords étaient faiblement resserrés par un symbole sacré. Au sommet, un soleil aux rayons ondulés éclipsé de moitié par une lune en croissant. A l'opposé, s'étendait le dessin d'un bandeau où le nom de la carte était marqué : « Sand ». Les couleurs bleutées rendaient le tout très paisible. Sakura retourna la carte et observa le sceau. Bien sûr, on pouvait retrouver les traits importants qui composaient le sceau de Clow. Mais le cercle central était remplacé par trois cercles imbriqués les uns dans les autres, surmontés par le soleil éclipsé par la même lune en croissant. Et sous son pouce, qui tenait la carte, elle découvrit un sigle... Un sigle bien connu puisque c'était celui de... Lionel. Le Yin et le Yang ne formant qu'un seul disque bicolore.  
Kero qui observait aussi, volant au-dessus du lit, les bras croisés et le regard sombre, s'avança finalement vers son amie et se posa sur son genou droit :  
_ Si je suis revenu, dit-il. C'est parce que Clow avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il m'a dit clairement de veiller sur toi, car il serait pris par son entraînement spirituel. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu éveillerais le sceau terrestre.  
_ Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
_ C'est une légende que nous racontait Clow. Et même si je crois qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'en disait, il ne doit pas se douter que cela arrive en ce moment.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, répéta-t-elle en le poussant d'un doigt.  
_ Du calme, je vais te le dire. C'est le sceau originel. Le sceau de tous les sceaux. Clow Reed nous racontait que jadis la terre vivait en harmonie avec le sceau terrestre. Et puis les hommes s'en sont éloignés. Je n'ai jamais compris ce terme, souligna Kero. Alors le sceau s'est éteint.  
_ Il s'est éteint ?! Ca veut dire qu'il était vivant ?  
_ Oui, bien sûr. Il a une conscience. Et il devait s'éveiller un jour. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
_ En tout cas, c'était bien une carte !! lança Sakura, rayonnante.  
_ Oui, et demain tu vas encore être en retard si tu ne te couches pas assez tôt !  
_ Oui, monsieur, rouspéta-t-elle.  
Il flotta vers son tiroir et regarda Sakura s'endormir avec sa carte.  
« Non, se dit-il à lui-même. Ce n'était pas sensé être une carte. Les cartes, en disparaissant, n'ont pas retrouvé leur liberté comme lorsque tu as ouvert le livre et brisé le sceau sacré. Elles sont... mortes. Il ne devait rien en rester. Et puis, la carte du sable, même libre et énervée, n'aurait pas risqué inconsidérément la vie de tant de milliers de gens ! La Furie même aurait été moins hargneuse. Ce ne sont pas des cartes de Clow. Mais alors qui ? Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que les magiciens du Cercle pour créer des cartes magiques. Et tous sont moins puissants de Clow. Mais alors qui ? »  
Kerobero ne tarda à s'endormir aussi.

Sakura se laissa rouler jusqu'au portail du lycée où Tiffany l'attendait. Elle freina et fit un tour autour de son amie.  
_ Bonjour Tiffany.  
_ Bonjour Sakura. Encore à l'heure ! C'est grâce à ton petit glouton.  
Le sac de Sakura remua et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.  
_ C'est fini de m'appeler comme ça, oui ?! cria-t-on du fond du sac.  
_ Eh ! Espèce de maladroit, fais attention, lui souffla Sakura, retenue par Tiffany, j'ai failli me casser la figure. Il est de mauvais poil, confia-t-elle à Tiffany.  
_ Je suis pas grognon. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé trop tôt. Et je n'ai rien pu manger.  
_ C'est surtout ça, sourit Tiffany. J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi.  
_ Ah oui ? entendit-on alors.  
_ Chhhhut, Kero, le gronda Sakura.  
Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les casiers et Kero continua de gigoter dans le sac.  
_ Au fait, Sakura. Merci pour hier, j'ai tellement eu peur. Et les autres aussi !  
Sakura sourit tendrement à son amie.  
_ Merci à toi, d'avoir cru en moi, plutôt, rectifia Sakura.  
_ Mais non, c'est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie.  
Après avoir déposé leurs affaires, elles rejoignirent leur classe. Chacune reprit sa place et Nadine et Sandrine se retournèrent, pour la saluer discrètement alors que le professeur d'histoire entrait.  
_ Bonjour, fit-il en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.  
Tiffany se tourna vers Sakura et :  
_ Elle a peut-être des pouvoirs, elle aussi.  
Sakura secoua la tête et Kero releva le museau, sans finir le morceau de gâteau que Tiffany avait glissé dans le sac. Cette sensation... Un frisson parcourut aussi Sakura. Son visage blêmit et elle chercha autour d'elle. D'où venait cette sensation ?  
_ Je vous demande de l'accueillir gentiment, car elle vient de quitter son ancien lycée. Je te laisse te présenter ? proposa-t-il.  
Mais la fillette garda le silence et baissa la tête. Elle était blonde, les cheveux très longs. Très bien habillée, on ne voyait pas bien son visage, tant elle était courbée sur elle-même.  
_ Je vais le faire, fit le professeur, embarrassé. Elle s'appelle Alison Gauthier.  
Sakura cessa un instant de chercher. Qu'avait-il dit ?  
_ Il y a une place là-bas, indiqua-t-il.  
Elle traversa l'allée et vint s'asseoir derrière Yvan. Kero pointa le bout de son nez et Sakura l'aperçut.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Une grande force. Mais elle vient de disparaître.  
_ C'est cette fille, non ?  
_ Non, ça vient de dehors, précisa-t-il en se cachant de nouveau.  
Sakura fouilla la cour du regard, mais il n'y avait personne.  
Derrière une vitre vite refermée, pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait espionnée, depuis le bâtiment juxtaposé au sien. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

A la pause du matin, le petit groupe d'amies et quelques autres élèves vinrent voir la nouvelle. Sakura, elle, patientait un peu en arrière. Tiffany comprit vite que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle s'assit sur le siège libre devant Sakura et posa une main sur la sienne.  
_ Ca va ? Tu me parais contrariée.  
_ Je recommence à sentir des forces. Et celle que j'ai sentie était nouvelle. Ni une carte, ni un pouvoir magique.  
_ Chuis d'accord, s'éleva une petite voix du sac.  
_ La nouvelle ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Non, quelqu'un dans le lycée.  
_ Chuis d'accord, s'éleva la voix.  
_ Tu veux venir faire ton enquête, cette nuit ?  
_ Pourquoi pas. Nous allons reprendre nos sorties nocturnes !! J'en suis tout heureuse, s'extasia Sakura.  
_ J'aurai mon nouveau caméscope, cette fois-ci.  
_ Ah, fit Sakura, refroidie.  
_ Moi, chuis d'accord, releva la voix.  
_ Et elle, c'est Sakura, lança Nadine en se tournant vers les filles.  
Sakura sourit et s'approcha.  
_ Et vous avez le même nom de famille ! continua Nadine.  
Yvan leva un doigt et Sandrine secoua la tête.  
_ Vous êtes peut-être de la même famille, supposa-t-il.  
_ Idiot, lui souffla-t-elle.  
_ Non, non, je ne crois pas, répondit Sakura. Il n'y pas beaucoup d'enfants dans ma famille... Que Tiffany et moi.  
Sakura découvrit le visage d'Alison. Elle avait les traits très harmonieux et elle ne souriait pourtant pas. D'une beauté indéniable, elle n'en avait pas moins l'air triste. Et Sakura lui tendit une main de bienvenue, pour la mettre à l'aise. Alison la foudroya du regard et Sakura hésita un instant. Etait-ce l'expression de son visage qui rendait ce regard si perçant ? La jeune fille ne dit rien de plus et lui empoigna la main.  
_ Nous irons lui faire faire le tour du lycée tout à l'heure. Vous venez, Sakura et Tiffany ?  
_ Volontiers, répondit cette dernière.

Sonya approchait et Sakura rangea la carte qu'elle montrait à Tiffany.  
_ Les filles, on ne trouve pas Alison. Vous l'avez vue ?  
_ Non, elle n'a pas mangé avec vous ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Elle n'a pas voulu et elle est partie de son côté. Et on la cherche pour lui faire visiter le lycée.  
Sakura se leva et Tiffany l'imita aussitôt.  
_ Nous allons vous aider à la chercher.  
_ Ouhou ! s'écria Yvan en courant vers elles. Sandrine l'a trouvée. Elle était en salle de musique.  
_ Ouf, j'aime mieux ça, soupira Sonya.  
_ Elle devait se sentir un peu seule, supposa Tiffany. Allons la voir.  
En quelques instants, ils l'avaient rejointe. Elle s'était assise sur le siège devant le piano et elle souriait tristement.  
_ Ah... Alison, tu nous as fait peur, avoua Nadine en les rejoignant aussi.  
_ Désolée, articula-t-elle de sa voix toute fine.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, s'avança Tiffany. Tu aimes la musique ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu sais, j'aime chanter aussi.  
_ Il est un peu tard pour faire le tour des salles, remarqua Sandrine. On peut rester avec toi ?  
Elle hocha le menton et se tourna vers Tiffany.  
_ Tu chantes ? articula-t-elle tout bas.  
_ Pourquoi pas, sourit Tiffany en voyant Nadine s'installer sur le siège à côté d'Alison.  
Nadine plaça ses mains et tout le monde s'installa autour de l'instrument. Ses doigts entamèrent une mélodie douce et alerte sur le clavier qui semblait réagir à toutes sortes d'émotion que lui transmettait la chanson. L'introduction se termina et Tiffany sourit... Elle chanta. Elle éleva majestueusement sa voix et tous l'écoutèrent très attentivement. Kero sourit, dans le sac. En finissant le repas que Sakura avait abandonné pour chercher la nouvelle. Que de souvenirs dans cette mélodie. Il se souvint de l'enregistrement que Sakura avait apporté chez elle, il y a si longtemps, pour les cartes. Et naturellement les souvenirs le traversèrent. Tout d'abord, Sakura. Cette petite fille, devenue grande, qui avait découvert le livre dans cette bibliothèque de son sous-sol.  
« Je suis Kerobero, le gardien du sceau.  
_ Tu dormais ?!  
_ Eh ! Ca fait longtemps que je le garde...  
_ Tu t'es endormi ! C'est pour ça que les cartes se sont...  
_ Naan, d'abord... C'est toi qui as ouvert le livre... Tu étais seule, au fait ?  
_ Oui. Il y avait de la lumière et...  
_ Hmmm... Alors, si tu étais seule, je vais faire de toi... »  
La sonnerie retentit. Tiffany venait de terminer.  
_ Il est temps d'aller en cours, lança Yvan.

**Episode 2.2 : Le bruit.**

Sakura laissa ses cheveux retomber dans son dos et les brossa assise en tailleur sur le canapé du salon.  
_ Papa n'est pas là ce soir, soupira-t-elle, le téléphone contre l'oreille.  
_ Tant mieux, sourit Tiffany, à l'autre bout du fil. Comme tu n'as plus la carte du miroir...  
_ Oui, oui. A quelle heure se donne-t-on rendez-vous ?  
_ J'ai une tenue pour toi...  
_ Oh, non... Tiffany ! J'ai bientôt 17 ans. Tu veux rire ?  
_ Mais, non. Ca fait partie d'une nouvelle collection rien que pour toi. Tu vas voir, c'est sexy, mais pas trop. C'est très classe, et ça t'ira comme un gant.  
_ Bon, céda Sakura, tandis que Kero se tordait de rire sur la table du salon. D'accord. A onze heures devant le lycée ?  
_ D'accord.  
Sakura reposa le téléphone et fusilla Kero du regard.  
_ Ah ah ah ! éclata-t-il de rire. Je te vois bien dans une de ses robes en forme de grosse fraise ou de petit lapin.  
_ Ca suffit, petit ventre sur patte !! Les tenues de Tiffany sont très jolies.  
_ Ah ouais, s'allongea Kero, les mains sous la tête. Tu les trouves jolies ?  
_ Tout à fait, affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras. Bon, je trouve juste un peu trop grand le nombre de tenues qu'elle me confectionne.  
_ Mouais... s'envola Kero. Je ne suis pas un ventre sur patte.  
_ Si.  
_ Non ! se rapprocha-t-il.  
_ Si ! avança-t-elle.  
_ Non !!  
_ Si !!  
Il croisa les bras et la fixa cyniquement :  
_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de Mathieu !! lança-t-il.  
_ Nan... Euh... C'est pas pareil...  
Il s'envola vers la chambre.  
_ C'est ton chouchou. C'est pas juste. Petit monstre, lança-t-il à voix basse.  
_ Je t'ai entendu ! Super Glouton !!  
_ Grrrr... grogna-t-il avant de monter dans la chambre.

_ Kero n'est pas là ? s'étonna Tiffany.  
_ Nan, moossieur joue à la console de jeu !  
_ Hi hi hi, vous vous êtes encore disputés.  
_ Un peu...  
_ Je suis sûre que ça vous manquait, souffla Tiffany.  
Sakura finit par sourire sans répondre.  
_ J'en étais sûre. Bon, alors. Par où on rentre ?  
_ Par le gymnase en travaux, non ?  
Bientôt, elle traversèrent la cour et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de gauche.  
_ On va peut-être rencontrer la carte de l'ombre, dit Tiffany.  
_ Peut-être... Pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir ressenti une carte. C'était plus doux que ça.  
_ Ah ! C'est le moment de passer ta tenue, pensa Tiffany en tendant à Sakura le sac qu'elle transportait.  
Elles se glissèrent dans le bâtiment et Sakura réapparut bientôt dans la tenue aux couleurs jaunâtres et beiges. Légèrement décolletée, décorée de voiles tombant sur ses chaussures hautes, elle s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le teint de la jeune fille.  
_ C'est une merveille, s'extasia Sakura.  
_ Ca te plait ?  
_ Peut-être pas pour aller en cours, mais elle me plaît beaucoup. Merci.  
Caméra au point, Tiffany la filma de bas en haut.  
_ Ca c'était pas nécessaire, par contre...  
_ Mais si, mais si...  
Elles montèrent les étages et en arrivant sur le toit, elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au grillage.  
_ Je ne sens plus rien, assura Sakura. Etrange.  
Dans le lointain, un chien se mit à hurler. Les deux filles haussèrent les sourcils de surprise.  
_ C'est lugubre, remarqua Sakura.  
Un autre lui répondit, aussi lointain. Puis un troisième, beaucoup plus proche. D'autres mêlèrent leur hurlement aux précédents et bientôt plus une bête ne put rester silencieuse. Le long cri qui s'élevait presque en continu glaça le sang de Sakura.  
_ Les pauvres, souffla Tiffany, que se passe-t-il ?  
Le hurlement s'intensifia encore. Comme si chaque animal redoublait de souffrance, hurlant sa peine ou sa douleur, son bien ou son mal. Et cette voix prenait au ventre. Comme un crochet mordant qui transperce un cœur. Une douleur communicative envahit les deux amies.  
_ C'est monstrueux... grimaça Sakura. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?  
Très vite, elles redescendirent en courant dans l'escalier, puis dans la cour. Et le cri leur parut moins sourd, plus aigu, plus fort. Tous ces chiens, des loups peut-être aussi, et d'autres cris s'entrelaçaient sans fin.  
_ On n'y peut rien, Sakura, lança Tiffany en remarquant l'expression de son visage.  
_ Tu es... sûre ? C'est tellement douloureux...  
_ Si c'était une carte, on ne saurait même pas d'où elle agit. Elle semble être partout.  
_ Mais tous ces animaux vont en devenir fous.  
_ Viens, il faut rentrer. Je ne me sens pas bien.  
Sakura la regarda et acquiesça.

Sakura rentra chez elle, avec le souvenir de toutes ces bêtes croisées sur la route, le museau pointé vers le ciel dans un hurlement à l'unisson. Quelle image terrible. Elle monta dans sa chambre et trouva Kero évanoui sur la moquette. Elle se précipita et le posa sur le lit. Puis elle le couvrit, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et ferma ses volets. Le hurlement sans fin lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et Kero qui ne se réveillait pas...  
_ Kero. Reviens à toi... Kero...

Au petit matin, Sakura s'était endormie contre son ami. Elle fut réveillée par un sifflement strident qui traversait son esprit autant que son corps. Kero se réveilla aussi et regarda Sakura se tourner vers sa fenêtre. Il s'étira, bâilla et battit des ailes pour mieux se réveiller.  
_ Ca va Sakura ?  
_ Ah... Tu es réveillé...  
_ J'ai perdu conscience hier ?  
_ Oui...  
_ Et ta chasse, ça a donné quelque chose ?  
_ C'était horrible, assura-t-elle.  
Elle lui raconta ce hurlement général qui avait secoué toute la ville.  
_ Ce sont des ultrasons, expliqua Kero. Je les ai entendus très faiblement et puis les chiens se sont mis à hurler. Ca m'a tellement étourdi que j'en suis tombé.  
_ Des ultrasons ? Et ce bruit, là ? demanda-t-elle en sentant le sifflement lui paralyser le cerveau. C'est insupportable !  
Elle courut dans sa salle de bain et s'enfonça du coton dans les oreilles. Le bruit s'amoindrit, disparut et elle put enfin savourer le silence. Kero la rejoignit et lui parla. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle dut ôter un coton :  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il est l'heure de manger !!  
Elle repositionna le coton et fit la moue...  
_ Parle avec des signes, ok ? lui cria-t-elle sans s'entendre.

La matinée fut des plus singulières. Chacun était venu avec des bouts de cotons, des boules Quies ou des cache-oreilles. Et personne ne s'entendait parler. Le premier professeur qu'ils eurent leur interdit de se boucher les oreilles. Mais le bruit qui venait de dehors allait en grossissant. Ou peut-être était-ce l'agacement qui donnait cette impression. Très vite, la femme leur proposa de se boucher les oreilles et de tout écrire au tableau. Le second trouva une autre solution : interrogation écrite. Le troisième était absent. On leur fit faire des exercices.  
A midi, ici et là, on s'enferma dans les salles pour feutrer le bruit moins strident mais plus fort. Sakura et Tiffany s'isolèrent dans une salle du troisième étage, peu fréquentée. Sakura sortit la clef qu'elle avait fixée à une chaînette et tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y pose une main, puis l'autre. Brandissant le nouveau sceptre devant elle. Elle le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant face à la carte qu'elle avait jetée devant elle.  
_ Carte du sable protège-nous de ce son atroce !!  
Le sable s'écoula rapidement de la carte et envahit la salle, s'élevant contre les vitres et au plafond, formant une barrière plus épaisse encore que les murs. Sakura ôta ses cotons et soupira. Le calme...  
_ Ce n'est pas prudent... remarqua Tiffany.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est agréable !!  
_ Tu sais, tous mes voisins ont retrouvé leur chien mort de fatigue... c'est atroce !  
Sakura la dévisagea sans savoir quoi dire.  
_ C'est une expression, Sakura. Ils étaient fatigués, alors ils se sont endormis...  
_ Ah, tu m'as fait peur... Je crois vraiment qu'on doit y faire quelque chose...  
_ Quelle carte ça peut être ?  
_ Une carte qui fait du bruit, de toute évidence.  
_ Si je me souviens bien, répondit Tiffany. Il y a la Voix ou le Chant...  
_ Le plus dur c'est de savoir d'où vient le bruit.

L'heure de reprendre les cours arriva bien vite. Sakura rangea la carte du sable et s'assura qu'il n'en restait plus dans la salle. Puis elles rejoignirent Nadine, Sonya, Sandrine et Yvan, en classe.  
_ Vous étiez où ?!! demanda Yvan en hurlant près des oreilles de Sakura.  
_ Par là-bas !! indiqua-t-elle vaguement. Et vous ?!!  
_ Ici ; on n'entendait presque pas le bruit.  
Sakura remarqua qu'Alison les regardait et elle la salua. Dans un doute, elle l'appela, alors qu'elle s'était retournée face au tableau. La jeune fille pivota sur sa chaise sans comprendre pourquoi on l'appelait. Comment avait-elle entendu l'appel de Sakura ? Ne portait-elle pas de coton dans les oreilles ? Sakura ôta les siens pour aller la voir et fut surprise de n'entendre que faiblement le son insoutenable.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, fit un pas dans le couloir et fronça les sourcils tant le bruit était insupportable. Elle revint dans la salle et soupira. Quelle différence étrange. Le professeur arrivait. Monsieur Davy leur sourit et retira son casque.  
_ Il y a moins de bruit ici, remarqua-t-il. Bien, nous allons pouvoir faire notre cours normalement.  
Quelque chose clochait...

**Episode 2.3 : Deux cartes.**

Le soir, les maux de crâne s'étaient multipliés et bon nombre d'élèves séjournèrent à l'infirmerie. Sakura posa une main sur son front en quittant la cour après le ménage. Elle se retourna et jeta un œil à la façade du bâtiment.  
_ Tu te rends compte ? intervint Tiffany. Six fenêtres ont volé en éclats... et beaucoup sont fendues !  
_ C'est une carte. Assurément, c'est une carte...  
_ Mais comment la trouver ? Et ta carte du Sable ne peut protéger tout le monde.  
Le téléphone portable de Tiffany sonna et elle décrocha.  
_ Kero ? Oui... On est devant l'école.  
_ Que veut-il ?  
_ Oui, on reste ici... on t'attend, conclut-elle en raccrochant. Il a une idée. Je crois.

Kero se tarda pas à arriver. Dans le ciel de cette fin d'après-midi, résonnait encore le bruit entêtant de la journée. Mais plus sourd, plus grave. Plus supportable. La peluche apparut discrètement, une épaisse paire d'écouteurs sur les oreilles qui recouvraient entièrement ses joues, ne laissant apparaître que son museau. Sakura éclata de rire.  
_ Ca va ! rouspéta-t-il. Je ne supportais pas le coton, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé...  
Tiffany retint son rire et replaça les écouteurs sur les grandes oreilles du lionceau.  
_ Transforme-toi, ta tête sera plus grosse, suggéra Sakura.  
Il la dévisagea un instant.  
_ Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?  
Il disparut un instant entre les plumes de ses ailes et réapparut. Le cache-oreilles lui allait à merveille.  
_ Alors ? Cette idée ?  
_ Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? demanda-t-il. Hier, des ultrasons, ce matin, le son était strident, et là, il est plus grave.  
_ Tu as raison, remarqua Tiffany, il baisse de fréquence au fur et à mesure.  
_ Les vitres n'ont pas supporté, lança Sakura pour qui tout devenait plus clair. Alors avec un bruit très bas, on va passer dans les infrasons...  
_ Et après les vitres, ce sont les constructions qui risquent d'être détruites... Rien ne supportera un aussi fort bruit en infrasons !!  
Sakura se retourna vers le lycée, qu'elle voyait encore au-dessus du mur où ils s'étaient cachés pour que Kero se transforme. Que faire ?  
_ Ca ne peut être que la carte de la Voix ou du Chant, expliqua Tiffany. Mais comment l'attraper ?  
_ Il faut y retourner, murmura Sakura.  
_ Au lycée ?! demanda Kero. Pourquoi ?  
_ Notre salle de classe était plus ou moins protégée ; je ne sais par quoi, mais elle l'était.  
Kerobero réfléchit. Puis il acquiesça.  
_ C'est notre seule idée.

Kero fit les yeux ronds en voyant Sakura sortir du vestiaire. Puis il la siffla :  
_ Super canon, la petite chasseuse de cartes !!  
_ Arrête, t'es bête, rougit-elle.  
_ C'est vrai, affirma Tiffany, je suis assez contente de cette première création de ma nouvelle collection.  
_ Quelque chose à dire à Tiffany, Kero, au fait, à ce propos ? lança Sakura à son ami.  
_ Humm... Allons-y, au lieu de dire des bêtises...  
Ils regagnèrent la salle de cours. Les derniers lycéens avaient dû quitter la salle après le ménage. Les couloirs étaient heureusement déserts.  
_ Elle n'a rien de particulier, cette salle, remarqua Kero en s'y promenant.  
_ Elle n'a peut-être plus rien de particulier, mais je peux te dire qu'on entendait moins le...  
_ Oui, j'ai bien compris, souffla Kero. Ca devait être un charme sur le moment. Qui pouvait le jeter ?  
_ Quoi ?! Ben, euh... Personne...  
_ Attendez, les arrêta Tiffany en baissant peu à peu le caméscope.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Vous entendez ?  
Les deux autres tendirent l'oreille et froncèrent ensemble les sourcils.  
_ Justement ! On n'entend plus rien !! Combien de temps faut-il avant que la plupart des bâtiment entrent en résonance ?  
_ Peu...  
_ Bon, alors, tant pis, j'essaie !! s'écria Sakura.  
Elle sortit la clef et tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Les trois disques apparurent sous ses pieds et le vent s'éleva autour d'elle. La clef brilla et s'allongea devant elle, en tournoyant vivement avant qu'elle y pose une main, puis l'autre. Brandissant le nouveau sceptre devant elle, elle le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide :  
_ Carte du Chant, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel, cria-t-elle.  
Mais il ne se passa rien.  
Le sol se mit à vibrer.  
_ Sakura, vite, essaie de capturer l'autre !  
Brandissant le sceptre, elle le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide :  
_ Carte de la Voix, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte. Carte de...  
_ Aidez-moi, les interrompit-on.  
C'était Alison. Elle se retint à un montant de la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Tiffany la rejoignit et posa son caméscope, pour la relever. Kero dévisagea Sakura et elle ne put répondre à son regard. L'avait-elle vue ?  
_ Elle s'est évanouie, les rassura Tiffany.  
_ Alors, capture cette carte, Sakura ! lui cria Kero.  
_ D'accord...  
Elle rabattit son sceptre en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide :  
_ Carte de la Voix, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens C...  
_ Non, Sakura, attends... l'arrêta Tiffany.  
Celle-ci avait posé un pied dans le couloir pour aider Alison et elle sentit les secousses sous ses semelles.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Le sol tremble dans le couloir mais pas dans la classe. Alison !! C'est Alison qui absorbe le bruit.  
_ Que dis-tu ? se tourna Kero.  
_ Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais c'est la seule solution !!  
Sakura sourit :  
_ J'ai compris... et ce qui absorbe le bruit, c'est... Carte du silence, cria-t-elle en se tournant vers Alison. Quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel.  
Une enveloppe lumineuse quitta Alison et rejoignit le sceptre de Sakura où elle forma une carte. Sakura l'attrapa d'une main et la brandit en levant son sceptre :  
_ Carte du Silence, fais taire cette voix infernale !!  
La carte se mit à souffler dans la salle de classe et sortit en traversant les murs. Tout l'immeuble vibrait intensément et craquait ; de longues fissures lézardèrent les murs. Sakura appuya un peu plus son sceptre sur la carte du silence. Bientôt tout cessa. Sakura se retourna vers ses amis et se jeta dans le couloir en courant vers l'escalier qui menait au toit. Elle chercha du regard sur l'horizon. Une bulle noire approchait. Elle leva son sceptre et la sphère sombre vint se poser au sol. Puis la carte du silence explosa en rejoignant sa maîtresse. Un bruit terrible déchira les alentours et le bâtiment vibra plus fort encore.  
Brandissant son sceptre devant elle. Elle le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide :  
_ Carte de la Voix, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel, cria-t-elle enfin.  
Le nuage translucide se débattit et finit par céder, rejoignant le sceptre où il reconstitua une carte qui s'envola bientôt pour retomber entre les doigts de Sakura.  
_ Et de trois !  
Sakura rejoignit ses amis.  
« Clap, clap, clap » applaudit quelqu'un qui se tenait dans un des renfoncements du toit. L'homme sourit et acquiesça. « De mieux en mieux. Elle est dotée d'une puissance phénoménale. Très intéressant. Continue comme ça, Sakura. »

La semaine suivante, Sakura et Tiffany discutaient en classe ; le lycée avait fermé quelques jours pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Alison entra dans la salle et rejoignit Yvan qui proposait encore une abracadabrante solution à ce mystère.  
_ Elle parle un peu plus et elle s'est bien intégrée, souligna Tiffany.  
_ Oui. C'est sûrement la carte qui la murait dans le silence. Je ne savais pas qu'une carte pouvait habiter un être humain. C'est très étrange.  
_ Il reste cette sensation que nous n'avons pas élucidée, rappela Tiffany. Il y avait bien une carte, mais ce n'était pas ce que nous étions venues chercher. Reste à savoir ce qui te provoque cette réaction.  
_ Oui. Attendons que ça se représente, sourit Sakura. Et merci pour ton aide, souffla-t-elle à son amie. Sans toi...  
_ C'est toi qui les attrape !  
La porte glissa sur le côté et Monsieur Davy entra.  
_ Bonjour à tous.  
On répondit ici et là et le cours commença. Mais Sakura était ailleurs. Vers cette sensation aussi douce qu'étrangère. Non pas celle que Kero avait sentie dans le bâtiment d'en face. Mais celle qui lui avait permis de créer sa nouvelle clef. Cette voix. Ces mains chaudes et réconfortantes... Qui l'avait aidée ? Oui, qui en avait le pouvoir ?  
_ Tu es avec nous Sakura ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. 


	4. Sakurassic Park

Sakurassic park

**Episode 3.1 : Le musée.**

Le car roulait depuis une demi-heure, et les élèves patientaient. Le dôme du muséum d'histoire naturelle leur apparut en contre-bas quand le véhicule sortit de la zone commerciale.  
_ Vous savez pourquoi ils l'ont construit sous ce dôme de verre ? demanda Yvan.  
Sandrine leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :  
_ Pour faire parler les curieux ?  
Il ne l'écouta pas et allait continuer quand monsieur Loren se leva, se tenant au porte-bagages, au plafond.  
_ Ecoutez-moi, lança-t-il pour avoir l'attention de tous. Nous allons bientôt arriver. Nous n'allons pas entrer tout de suite, car plusieurs autres groupes vont suivre les guides. Je vous rappelle que vous serez libres jusqu'au déjeuner. Ensuite, nous nous retrouverons dans le hall d'entrée pour...  
_ J'ai hâte d'y être, sautilla Sakura.  
_ Moi aussi, confia Tiffany, pourvu qu'on ait le droit de filmer.  
_ Y a-t-il des questions ? Il serait temps d'y penser, avant d'y être.  
Personne ne répondit et il hocha le menton.  
_ Bien, conclut-il en regagnant sa place où l'attendait monsieur Davy et une autre dame.  
_ Alison, demanda Sonya, il y avait un musée dans la ville où tu vivais auparavant ?  
_ Non, c'était plus petit, répondit sagement la jeune fille, de sa petite voix. On n'avait pas le métro non plus.  
_ C'est loin d'ici ?  
Alison s'était plutôt bien intégrée. L'épisode du bruit l'avait visiblement libérée d'un poids et elle prenait bien plus facilement la parole. Elle avait pris peur dans le bâtiment de classe et cela avait dû faire fuir la carte qui la hantait. Aussi, elle croulait sous le poids des questions. Beaucoup voulaient savoir comment elle vivait avant, où cela se trouvait, pourquoi elle était venue. Et Alison se prêtait assez volontiers au jeu des questions. Ainsi avait-elle déjà expliqué qu'elle vivait près de la mer et qu'elle avait dû partir car son père venait travailler à l'université. Peut-être connaissait-il le père de Sakura. Justement, celui-ci avait expliqué à sa fille qu'ils se croiseraient peut-être car il se rendait au muséum avec Linda Carmin, son assistante-stagiaire, pour rassembler quelques données sur son travail.  
Le bus se gara dans les allées réservées et les premiers élèves se levèrent, impatients.  
_ J'ai hâte de voir leur salle principale, fit remarquer Nadine. Ils ont réorganisé toutes les scènes de l'ère secondaire. Le Jurassique et le Crétacé, surtout.  
_ J'en connais un qui doit bien se reposer, soupira discrètement Sakura.  
_ Il a dit qu'il ferait des recherches, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Tu parles...

_ Atchii ! éternua Kero, les yeux plissés de fatigue. Eh bé !! J'ai attrapé froid, moi ?  
Il reposa la tête sur le drap et se rendormit aussitôt.

La file d'attente ne dura pas longtemps. On les recompta et on leur distribua des autocollants à placer sur leur vêtement pour pouvoir se promener librement dans le bâtiment. Tiffany arrêta une des hôtesses d'accueil et lui demanda si elle pouvait filmer. Mais on lui demanda de déposer son caméscope dans un vestiaire. Elle rejoignit Sakura et les autres, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.  
_ Bon, eh bien j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien, haussa-t-elle les épaules, parce que sinon, je ne pourrai pas te filmer...  
_ C'était pour moi que tu l'avais emmené ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Ben oui, se mit à rire Tiffany.  
_ Moi aussi, j'espère que la journée sera calme car dans un tel lieu, il pourrait y avoir de gros dégâts ! Tu te souviens de la carte de l'eau à l'aquarium?!  
_ Vous venez les filles ? les appela Sandrine. Je voudrais rattraper Yvan avant qu'il n'embête les visiteurs.  
Une fois leur petit groupe reconstitué, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du hall principal. En s'approchant de l'entrée majestueuse, la salle se dévoila peu à peu à leurs yeux. Un large cercle au centre de la salle à deux étages constituait le socle d'une des scènes les plus fabuleuses. Un iguanodon avait été reconstitué en pleine course et pointait une patte vers la sortie, vers le groupe ébahi, fuyant deux gigantesques squelettes de tyrannosaures. Plusieurs reptiles volants étaient suspendus autour de la scène et semblaient prendre leur envol sous les pattes affolées du pauvre iguanodon pris en chasse.  
Quand Sakura réussit à décrocher ses yeux de cette extraordinaire scène de chasse, elle remarqua les autres tableaux qui décoraient la salle circulaire. Quatre sur la gauche et quatre sur la droite. En face, enfin, derrière les deux lézards géants, un escalier se dédoublant pour atteindre les étages de gauche ou de droite où des panneaux indiquaient le nom d'autres salles.  
_ Ouahou !! s'exclama Sonya.  
_ Ca fait un peu peur, remarqua Alison.  
_ C'est effrayant, ajouta Sandrine.  
_ C'est génial !! se retourna Nadine, les yeux brillants ! Ils ont fait des merveilles. On va par là-bas ? Ce sont les premiers animaux terrestres. Venez, allez !  
Tous la suivirent. Ils la savaient intéressée par les reptiles préhistoriques, mais pas à ce point. Même Yvan n'osa pas placer une de ses hypothèses originales. Ils parcoururent ainsi la moitié de la salle, presque sans parler. Arrivée aux escaliers, pourtant, Sandrine proposa à Yvan de monter. Sonya et Alison les suivirent et Nadine continua sa visite de la salle principale.  
_ Et dire que tous ces animaux nous ont précédés, soupira-t-elle en esquissant un croquis devant le premier tableau.  
_ S'ils ont disparu, c'est peut-être qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre sur terre, proposa Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Mais non, répondit directement Nadine sans la regarder. Qui pourrait bien en décider ?  
Sakura leva un doigt vers le ciel et Tiffany sourit en voyant Nadine chercher au plafond de l'immense hall.  
_ Mais non, la corrigea Sakura. Dieu !  
_ Ah. Oui, peut-être.  
_ Mais alors il serait temps qu'il punisse aussi les hommes, fit remarquer Tiffany. Parce qu'on en fait des cochonneries, nous...  
_ Notre tour viendra, reconnut Nadine. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.  
_ Vous croyez ? demanda Sakura, sceptique.  
_ Tout à fait, répondit-on derrière elles.  
Sakura sursauta:  
_ Papa ? Tu es là...  
_ Bien sûr, sourit-il.  
_ Je suis avec Tiffany...  
_ Bonjour monsieur, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.  
_ Et je te présente Nadine, continua Sakura.  
_ Bonjour monsieur Gauthier.  
_ Bonjour les filles. Que pensez-vous du hall ?  
_ Fantastique !! répondit aussitôt Nadine.  
_ Je suis content que ça te plaise, Nadine. Ah ! se rappela-t-il. Ton frère rentre après-demain. Il m'a téléphoné ce matin.  
_ Quoi ? déjà...  
Tiffany comprit la peur qui animait cette remarque chez son amie. Peut-être avait-il appris quelque chose de grave... ?  
_ Ca ne te fais pas pl...  
_ Si, bien sûr que si !! se rattrapa-t-elle. C'est génial, même !  
_ Bien, je crois que je me suis suffisamment absenté. Annette va me chercher. Nous nous verrons cet après-midi.  
_ Oui, d'accord, acquiesça Sakura.  
Il les quitta et Sakura vit Nadine s'éloigner. Elle se tourna vers Tiffany et son regard suffit à lui parler.  
_ J'ai bien compris, oui, murmura Tiffany. C'est inquiétant, ce retour.  
_ Qu'a-t-il découvert ?

Kero remua le museau et ouvrit un œil. Cette force... Là, tout près. Il bondit et vola vers la fenêtre. Puis vers l'autre. La force disparut aussitôt. On avait remarqué qu'il cherchait d'où provenait cette puissance. Qui le pouvait ? Et pourquoi être venu chez Sakura ? Kero fila dans le couloir et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il parcourut la maison en fouillant le paysage du regard. Personne. Plus aucune trace de cette force.

  
**Episode 3.2 : Les proies.**

Monsieur Davy rassembla les élèves après le déjeuner dans une des salles secondaires. Les trois accompagnateurs expliquèrent que quelqu'un viendrait répondre à leurs premières questions. Mais en attendant, chacun devait repérer un animal, un squelette, un schéma ou un tableau et le reproduire pour constituer la frise préhistorique que monsieur Loren avait prévu de monter grâce à leur travail personnel.  
Sakura grimaça en parcourant la salle où ils étaient seuls, aucun des autres visiteurs n'y ayant accès pour l'après-midi.  
_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu aimes ? demanda Tiffany en la voyant passer près d'elle.  
_ Toi oui ?  
En effet, sur le papier, les premiers traits d'un œuf de dinosaure étaient déjà tracés. Devant elles, une mère couvait ses œufs en surveillant les alentours.  
_ C'est trop difficile pour moi, ça.  
_ Mais non, essaie ! l'encouragea Tiffany. Commence par l'œuf, comme moi.  
_ Mouais, grimaça Sakura en laissant filer le crayon sur le papier. On dirait un ballon, moi. Les iguanodons jouaient au foot, à cette époque-là ?  
_ Aujourd'hui encore, plaisanta Tiffany.  
On donna un coup de coude à Sakura et :  
_ Viens voir, lui souffla Sandrine.  
Elle suivit son amie jusqu'à la porte de la salle et aperçut Nadine, appuyée au balcon en granit, couchant sur le papier la scène de chasse, vue du dessus.  
_ Elle a l'air d'aimer ça.  
_ Oui...  
_ S'il vous plaît, les appela-t-on.  
_ Nadine, tu viens ?  
_ Oui, oui, répondit celle-ci sans trop y faire attention.  
_ Voici le professeur Gauthier, commença monsieur Loren.  
Sakura s'approcha en souriant mais... quelle surprise ! Ce n'était pas son père.  
_ Le professeur Gauthier...  
_ Appelez-moi Maxime, l'interrompit l'homme.  
_ Si vous voulez. Maxime se tient à votre disposition pour tous renseignements sur les œuvres que vous aurez choisies. Je vous rappelle que le dessin ne suffit pas, bien évidemment.  
_ Et moi, s'inséra monsieur Davy, je vous aiderai pour certaines traductions des légendes.  
Le père d'Alison ? Mais oui, Gauthier ! C'était le père de leur nouvelle amie. Sakura rejoignit discrètement la jeune fille et patienta un instant à ses côtés.  
_ C'est ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.  
_ Oui, répondit-elle simplement.  
_ Il travaille ici, lui aussi ?  
_ Pourquoi lui aussi ? s'interrogea-t-elle.   
_ Vous avez des questions ? demanda Maxime Gauthier.  
_ Mon père aussi, souffla Sakura.  
Les bras se levèrent et l'homme en blouse entrouverte sourit. A ne pas en douter, la beauté de la fille venait de son père. Sa blondeur surtout. Le professeur faisait bien plus jeune que monsieur Davy ! Sakura chercha tout de même une trace de son père et aperçut au lieu de ça Tiffany qui sortait, rejoignant Nadine, toujours au balcon.  
En approchant, Tiffany aperçut un papier aux pieds de la jeune fille.  
_ Nadine, se pencha-t-elle pour le ramasser, tu as fait tomber ça...  
_ Hein ? Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle en jetant un œil au morceau de papier jaunâtre. Non, ce n'est pas à moi.  
_ Ah bon ?  
Tiffany le reprit et l'amena devant ses yeux. L'écriture semblait ancienne, en effet, et ne pouvait appartenir à Nadine.  
_ Von Cagourat exitae Nominii. Cum Pax Terae, lut-elle. On dirait du latin... mais ça ne veut rien dire !  
Nadine releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ J'ai rêvé, là ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
_ Pardon, lui sourit Tiffany. Que dis-tu ?  
La respiration de Nadine s'accéléra et elle fit un pas en arrière, sans lâcher le balcon. Sakura entrevit sa réaction et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la peau. Qu'arrivait-il ?  
_ Quoi, Nadine ? lui demanda Tiffany.  
_ Je rêve... Je rêve, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Il est plus haut...  
Sakura arriva et se pencha sur le rebord. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés dans la salle, intrigués par les paroles de leur amie.  
_ Non, je ne rêve pas. Regardez !  
Sakura et Tiffany cherchèrent en bas. Et se mirent à frissonner en voyant la colonne vertébrale d'un des tyrannosaures se redresser. Le monstre tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, et une femme hurla au rez-de-chaussée. Puis le crâne gigantesque se tourna vers les trois filles.  
_ C'est... c'est une animation du musée, non ?  
_ Mon caméscope, murmura Tiffany.  
Mais déjà la foule se précipitait dehors. Les deux pattes énormes se soulevèrent l'une après l'autre et l'énorme reptile se secoua. Tout-à-coup, des muscles recouvrirent son corps et sa peau enveloppa toute son anatomie. Déjà l'autre bougeait. Tiffany et Nadine reculèrent tandis que les élèves approchaient.  
_ Il faut sortir !! Vite, s'écria Nadine.  
_ Sa peau... bredouilla Sakura. Pshiout ! articula-t-elle abasourdie.  
Un terrible hurlement caverneux s'empara du hall et le monstre se mit à tourner sur lui-même.  
Sans trop chercher à comprendre, les accompagnateurs rassemblèrent les élèves dans le fond de la salle dont la seule issue était l'étage dans le hall. Tiffany approcha de Sakura et celle-ci acquiesça.  
_ Oui, je sais, murmura Sakura, on ne peut plus sortir.  
_ Une carte ?  
_ Oui, mais comment l'attraper ? la Création sûrement. Il ne faut pas qu'elle...  
D'autres squelettes s'étaient animés et les tyrannosaures traquèrent l'iguanodon ressuscité et le coincèrent dans un coin. L'un d'eux y planta ses dents et déchira tout son dos. L'autre se pencha pour avoir sa part du butin. Le sang avait entaché les colonnes de marbre qui habillaient l'entrée principale et la foule du rez-de-chaussée avait heureusement réussi à fuir. Mais tout comme eux, des visiteurs se retrouvaient coincés à l'étage. Que faire ? Surtout pas utiliser la clef...  
_ Sakura, ils vont s'échapper, fit remarquer Tiffany.  
James Davy, posté à l'entrée de la salle, près de Sakura et Tiffany, semblait chercher une solution.  
_ Je crois qu'il faudrait les distraire, suggéra-t-il, au moins pour faire sortir tous ces gens.  
_ Comment... ? demanda Sakura. Que voulez-vous faire ?  
_ Il faudrait inspecter les deux portes, là-bas, indiqua-t-il. Je vois que vous avez moins peur, voulez-vous m'aider ?  
_ Bien sûr, affirma Sakura.  
_ Ok... Je vais courir jusqu'à la seconde, allez à la première et cherchez une sortie.  
Il fixait Sakura et il chercha ses mots.  
_ Ou tout ce qui peut nous aider, conclut-il. Allez !  
Ils se mirent tous trois à courir vers les deux portes et Sakura et Tiffany se glissèrent dans la première. Et refermèrent. Un cagibi...  
_ C'est le moment de faire diversion avec tes cartes, lança Tiffany.  
_ Oui... La carte de la Voix, va les attirer ailleurs.  
_ Non, souviens-toi de l'écriteau, ils sont sourds... Ils ne se repèrent qu'aux mouvements.  
_ Alors le sable ? Je ne peux tout de même pas appeler la carte d'ici...  
_ Pour les chasser, alors.  
Les chasser, c'était leur ouvrir la porte au reste de la ville... Mais il fallait sauver tous ces gens.  
Sakura sortit sa chaînette et s'empara de sa clef. Elle réfléchit encore, puis tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! dit-elle en camouflant sa voix. Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplit ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y pose une main, puis l'autre. Elle sortit une carte de sa veste et la lança. Elle rabattit le sceptre en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant contre la carte.  
_ Carte du Sable, expulse ces animaux d'ici !!  
Le sable apparut et tournoya à leurs pieds. La porte s'ouvrit soudain :  
_ Vous avez trouv... Sakura ?! Que fais-t...  
Monsieur Davy reçut tout le sable dans la figure. Traversé par la nuée de grains de sable, il tomba au sol. Sakura jeta un œil à Tiffany, qui haussa les épaules. Elles sortirent à leur tour et tirèrent leur professeur jusqu'à la salle où les autres élèves attendaient, terrorisés. Dans le hall, les deux bêtes se battaient avec de l'air. L'une des deux se mit à hurler et heurta le mur d'enceinte. Dans un grand fracas, celui-ci vola en éclats et les deux reptiles s'échappèrent.  
_ Vite, on peut sortir, annonça monsieur Loren.

Quand tout le monde fut dehors, l'horreur les paralysa. Les tyrannosaures s'en prenaient à tout ce qui leur passait sous le nez.  
_ Ils ne font rien aux gens, remarqua Nadine, avant d'être amenée vers le car.  
Sakura savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas partir et laisser ces deux monstres ravager le quartier. La terreur atteignit son paroxysme quand plusieurs autres dinosaures jaillirent du muséum. Le troupeau incohérent s'éparpilla dans la jungle urbaine...  
_ Sakura, monte... lui ordonna monsieur Loren.  
_ Je... chercha-t-elle... je n'ai pas vu mon père, lança-t-elle. Il faut que j'aille voir si il est là.  
_ J'y vais, la coupa monsieur Davy.  
_ Non, je veux venir ! insista-t-elle.  
Tiffany l'observait et priait pour qu'il l'accepte. Etrangement, il leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui fit signe d'accepter.  
_ Bien... D'accord. Nous ne serons pas longs, lança-t-il au chauffeur. Viens Sakura.  
Ils partirent en courant vers le bâtiment dont l'entrée était en ruines. Sakura songea qu'elle n'avait pas encore rappelé la carte du sable. Elle la sortit et laissa son professeur entrer.  
_ Préviens-moi si jamais ils reviennent, lui cria-t-il en parcourant les salles.  
_ Carte du Sable, bloque les issues du bâtiment !!  
Le sable envahit alors l'entrée et s'éleva autour des morceaux de marbre.  
Sakura devait les rappeler à elle.

_ Eh bien ! souffla Nadine dans le car, prêt à partir. Quelle histoire...  
Tiffany acquiesça sans la regarder. Comment tout le monde allait accepter ceci ?  
_ J'ai bien cru que c'était toi, ajouta Nadine, qui les avais réveillés... Avec cette phrase bizarre !  
_ Quelle phrase ?  
Le mot trouvé par terre... Elle le sortit et le relut à haute voix. Et si...

**Episode 3.3 : Rêve ou réalité.**

Kerobero bâilla et poussa son tiroir. Sakura se tenait assise sur le rebord de son lit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux dans le vague.  
_ Tu es déjà réveillée ? s'étonna-t-il.  
_ J'ai mal dormi.  
Son père l'appela dans la cage d'escalier, la prévenant que le petit déjeuner l'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle se leva mollement et inspira profondément, ce qui la fit bâiller. Elle ouvrit sa porte et descendit deux marches. Dominique passait devant l'escalier et se pencha vers sa fille :  
_ Tu m'as l'air complètement endormie.  
_ Tu te répètes, papa, bâilla encore Sakura. Tu me l'as déjà dit hier...  
_ Peut-être, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en enfilant sa veste. On se verra peut-être aujourd'hui.  
_ Encore ? articula-t-elle en arrivant en bas des marches.  
_ Ca va, ma puce ? s'inquiéta-t-il en quittant la cuisine. On se voit au musée, non ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que le père de ton amie y travaillait ?  
_ Ben... demeura-t-elle perplexe.  
_ Bon, alors je te le répète, lança-t-il de l'entrée en enfilant ses chaussures. Moi, j'y serai avec Linda Carmin, tu sais, la stagiaire.  
_ Quoi ? se réveilla-t-elle.  
Un court silence s'en suivit et il repassa la tête dans le couloir pour la regarder fixement :  
_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? Bon, à plus tard. Je file.  
_ Au revoir, murmura-t-elle sans comprendre.  
Le four sonna et elle se leva. Kero descendit alors derrière elle en s'assurant que Dominique avait quitté la maison.  
_ C'est quoi, ça ? Tu attrapes des cartes, sans me le dire ? C'est sympa !! Dis aussi que je suis un fardeau !!  
Kero se posa sur la table et laissa glisser la carte en respirant l'odeur sucrée des beignets.  
_ Une carte ?!  
_ Hmm... fit-il en découpant une part, la cuillère entre les bras.  
La carte... Une femme masquée tenait à deux mains un éventail gigantesque qui semait dans le fond du paysage des parterres de fleurs multicolores, une forêt et un château dans le lointain. « Dream » était marqué en bas.  
_ J'ai capturé la carte dans mon sommeil ?!  
Sakura s'assit. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ?  
_ Moué, che te le dis, affirma Kero, la bouche pleine. Chétais bien un rêve. Quand tu rêves, tu ronfles.  
Elle le poussa du revers de la main et il tomba au sol, la cuillère dans la bouche.  
Il fit un bond et remonta sur la table. Sakura se servait une grosse part de beignet.  
_ Eh ! Mange pas tout, on est deux !  
_ Petit glouton, tu viens d'avaler trois des cinq beignets ! Je me sers !  
_ Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de manger ! Comme Yue, siffla-t-il. Mais lui, c'est pas grave, hein ?  
Elle prit le dernier morceau et le mangea.  
_ Au lieu de borler, il fallait monger, sourit-elle, la bouche pleine.  
_ Méchante ! Je vais le dire à ton père !  
_ Essaie donc, sourit-elle.  
_ Et ben d'abord, je vais pas te dire que quelqu'un t'observait cette nuit.  
_ Ah bon, tu ne me le diras pas ? s'approcha-t-elle.  
Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.  
_ Nan... Fallait pas tout manger !  
_ Tant pis, se releva-t-elle.

Tiffany n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
_ Tu es sûre que tu l'as capturée dans ton rêve ?  
_ Oui, assura Sakura, en rangeant ses patins dans son casier. Bon, je ne me souviens pas , mais la preuve est là ! clama-t-elle en montrant la carte.  
_ Moi, ça ne me convient pas.  
_ Tu sais, Tiffany, c'est bien assez difficile d'attraper ces nouvelles cartes, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre quand l'une d'elle est plus simple à avoir !  
_ Trop simple, Sakura. Il faut se méfier, tu le sais. Et d'abord pourquoi un rêve prémonitoire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir rêvé tout bêtement d'un château et d'une forêt, expliqua-t-elle en observant la carte du Rêve.  
_ Justement parce qu'elles sont plus puissantes que les anciennes cartes...  
_ Tu ne me convaincras pas comme ça, murmura Tiffany.  
Elle rendit la carte à Sakura et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la classe de math, où elles suivraient le seul cours de la matinée, puisque à neuf heures, le groupe quittait le lycée pour le muséum. Sakura rangea la carte et prit place. Des tyrannosaures, sourit-elle. C'était un rêve suffisamment effrayant pour être l'œuvre d'une de ces cartes ! Pourquoi Tiffany en doutait-elle ?

Le car roulait depuis une demi-heure, et les élèves patientaient. Le dôme du muséum d'histoire naturelle leur apparut en contre-bas quand le véhicule sortit de la zone commerciale.  
_ Vous savez pourquoi ils l'ont construit sous ce dôme de verre ? demanda Yvan.  
Sandrine leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :  
_ Pour faire parler les curieux ? la devança Sakura.  
Tous la dévisagèrent et monsieur Loren se leva.  
_ Ecoutez-moi, lança-t-il pour avoir l'attention de tous...  
_ Tiffany, chuchota Sakura. Tout est à l'identique... Vraiment tout. Mes rêves sont flous, vagues, d'ordinaire...  
_ Il faut se méfier. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait des tyrannosaures, c'est ça ?  
_ Oui. Il faudra aussi poser ton caméscope à l'entrée...  
_ Oh non ! grimaça-t-elle. Bon, attendons...

En s'approchant de l'entrée majestueuse, la salle se dévoila peu à peu à leurs yeux. Un iguanodon avait été reconstitué sur une scène centrale, en pleine course, et pointait une patte vers la sortie, vers le groupe ébahi, fuyant deux gigantesques squelettes de tyrannosaures. Plusieurs reptiles volants étaient suspendus autour de la scène et semblait prendre leur envol sous les pattes affolées du pauvre iguanodon pris en chasse.  
Sakura prit son amie à part et commença à s'agiter :  
_ D'ici deux à trois heures, ils vont s'animer... Ils vont tout détruire, expliqua Sakura.  
_ Attends calme-toi, Sakura. Ecoute, ce n'est pas encore le cas...  
_ La carte du Temps, se dit Sakura. Et si c'était...  
Elle sentit à travers sa veste les autres cartes.  
_ Il faut essayer.  
_ Quoi ? Sakura, qu'y a-t-il ?  
Sakura la dévisagea gravement. Puis elle se précipita vers les toilettes. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les choses aller comme c'était écrit. L'ordre des choses, entendit-elle encore Nadine lui dire, dans son rêve. Non, l'ordre des choses n'est rien... Elle gagna les toilettes et s'y enferma. Comme elle était seule, elle condamna la porte avec un balai appuyé contre le mur, et sortit sa chaîne. Il fallait agir de face, prendre la carte de vitesse.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! s'écria-t-elle. Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplit ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Elle empoigna le sceptre, sortit une carte de sa veste et la lança. Elle rabattit le sceptre en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant contre la carte.  
_ Carte du Rêve, si tu es une carte de l'éternel, envoûte toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici... Que toute magie leur soit invisible !!  
Un halo de lumière s'écoula de la carte et se répandit dans tout le musée. Le silence envahit un instant les lieux. Sakura quitta les toilettes et regagna le hall. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Tiffany et Nadine s'approchèrent, se dirigeant vers là d'où elle venait. Elles la frôlèrent sans la voir. Sakura sourit, se plaça devant les deux squelettes et inspira profondément. Quelle force devait-elle capturer ? Le Temps ? La Création ? Elle brandit le sceptre devant elle, le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide.  
_ Carte de la Création, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel, cria-t-elle enfin.  
Un léger vent souffla dans la salle, mais personne ne s'en soucia. Sakura, ne vit rien. Mais une force s'élevait vers l'étage.  
_ Carte de la Création... Redeviens Carte de l'éternel !! hurla-t-elle, alors que des enfants s'arrêtaient près d'elle pour regarder le pauvre Iguanodon...  
Soudain, une silhouette se dessina à ses côtés.  
_ Que fais-tu Sakura ?  
_ Lio... Lionel ?  
Il était là ?! Depuis quand ? Il lui tendit les bras et elle jeta un œil vers le plafond où se concentrait la lueur.  
_ Sakura, répéta Lionel. Tu ne veux plus de moi ?  
_ Tu n'es pas...  
Tiffany arriva des toilettes en courant. Sakura la vit chercher dans la salle. Elle conseilla à Nadine de chercher de son côté et approcha doucement.  
_ Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas là, affirma Lionel. Mais j'ai réussi ce contact car... Je... t'aime, Sakura !  
Elle sentit ses mains trembler.  
_ Sakura ! s'écria Tiffany, provoquant un effet de surprise dans le hall. Sakura, où que tu sois, concentre-toi sur la carte !!  
_ Sakura ! l'appela Lionel. Je vais repartir... Serre-moi dans tes bras.  
Les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Les monstres ou son amour ? La foule ou elle ?  
_ Sakura, murmura encore Tiffany, comme si elle avait deviné où son amie se trouvait.  
Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle avait décidé. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le sceptre :  
_ Carte de la Création, hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte ! Carte de l'éternel !!  
La lueur vacilla et l'image de Lionel disparut. Le flot mystérieux regagna la carte et Sakura tomba à genoux au sol. Elle attrapa entre le pouce et l'index la carte qui arrivait vers elle. Le charme et la carte du Rêve s'évanouirent. Sakura apparut devant Tiffany. Personne ne l'avait vue. Tiffany se jeta à son cou.  
_ Tu es géniale, Sakura.  
_ Merci... s'effondra celle-ci.  
Une silhouette s'accouda au balcon et récupéra un bout de papier inutile laissé à terre.  
« Tu es rusée et déterminée, Sakura. C'est bien. Mais Tiffany t'a grandement aidée et elle ne sera pas toujours à tes côtés. Alors, prends garde ! » 


	5. Les deux hommes que j'aime

Les deux hommes que j'aime

**Episode 4.1 : Mensonges.**

La récréation battait son plein et Sakura s'était appuyée au mur d'entrée de leur bâtiment. Tiffany soupira :  
_ Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, Sakura.  
_ Je suis désolée, Tiffany, j'ai du mal à oublier l'image de Lionel, je continue à me demander si c'était réellement la carte de la Création qui tentait de me faire céder. C'était tellement vrai...  
_ En fait, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
_ Le revoir ? Ben sûr, mais il ne donne aucune nouvelle ! Je ne sais même pas s'il pense à moi.  
Tiffany se mordilla la lèvre et :  
_ Moi j'en ai eu, des nouvelles, affirma-t-elle en guettant la réaction de Sakura.  
Celle-ci releva le nez et ne réagit pas immédiatement.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ? Il t'a écrit ?  
_ Eh bien oui. Enfin, non. Il n'avait pas le temps.  
_ Ce n'est pas une blague ? se réveilla Sakura. Il... Il...  
_ Il m'a téléphoné, oui.  
Sakura ne put rien articuler et sa bouche se mut dans le silence. Puis elle se redressa et haussa les sourcils.  
_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
_ Selon sa volonté, tu sais ? Il s'est passé des choses très étranges chez lui. Et il a dû défendre sa famille. Il a mis du temps, mais il appris à Stéphanie à lancer des sorts et à protéger leur maison.  
_ Des sorts ?! releva Sakura.  
_ Oui, ce sont des forces magiques qui s'en sont prises à eux. Il a donc appris à Stéphanie à protéger seule la maison de sa famille et tous leurs biens ancestraux. Et ils ont lutté à deux.  
Sakura secoua lentement la tête.  
_ Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit... Que veut-il me cacher ?  
_ Il ne savait pas quoi te dire. Avec ce que tu lui as dit avant qu'il parte... Sakura, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas la tête...  
_ Mais non... Mais... Enfin, tu sais ce que je ressens, Tiffany ! Et tu m'as menti.  
Tiffany acquiesça. Malgré tout son amour pour Sakura, elle se savait coupable. Elle lui avait menti et... elle lui mentait encore !  
_ Mais s'il te l'a demandé, sourit finalement Sakura, je ne peux t'en vouloir. Tu as tenu ta parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je suis heureuse que tu me le dises.  
La sonnerie les rappela et Sakura serra son amie contre elle.  
_ Je ne voudrais pas te perdre, Tiffany.

On sourit sur le trottoir, dans la rue qui longeait le lycée.  
« Alors, comme ça c'est Tiffany, ton point faible ? Si tu t'en rends compte, Sakura, tu deviendras bien plus forte ! »

Dès la fin des cours, Sandrine emmena ses amies dans une boutique qu'elle voulait leur présenter. Dans une ruelle, sombre et sale, elles trouvèrent l'entrée du magasin.  
_ C'est pas très sécurisant, remarqua Sonya.  
_ Ca ne risque rien, rétorqua Sandrine. Je viens souvent, et il n'y a jamais personne de louche.  
_ Tu es bien courageuse, tout de même.  
La boutique était en fait un bric-à-brac. Une salle tout en longueur les accueillit, leur proposant d'entrée un étal où des peluches se chamaillaient l'espace du cageot qui les contenait. Derrière, deux rayons s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, divisant le magasin en trois longs couloirs garnis de toutes sortes de souvenirs, de babioles et autres petits objets insignifiants. Une femme rousse aux cheveux courts brossés en arrière, aux lunettes épaisses calées derrière ses narines, les dévisagea d'un œil à leur entrée. Elle lisait un magazine, appuyée à son comptoir en bout de salle.  
_ Gab ? l'appela Sandrine en la saluant. Je suis venue avec des copines.  
_ Ouais, ouais, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai vu. Servez-vous.  
_ C'est là que tu viens après les cours, depuis quelque temps ? demanda Nadine.  
_ Cherchez un peu, conseilla Sandrine, et vous trouverez à coup sûr.  
Et elle disparut entre les rayons du milieu.

Après quelques longues minutes, Sakura croisa Nadine et Sonya qui haussèrent les épaules en passant à côté d'elle. Visiblement, elles ne trouvaient rien digne d'intérêt dans ce bazar.  
_ Ca ! la fit sursauter Tiffany.  
_ Hein ?! se retourna-t-elle.  
Son amie lui présentait un objet plutôt allongé duquel pendaient deux chaînes.  
_ Et c'est... ?  
_ Un bracelet ! Regarde !  
Les deux chaînes étaient reliées entre elles sous le morceau de cuir où, en relief incrusté, s'alignaient quelques lettres.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligée, sourit maladroitement Sakura.  
_ Ce n'est pas pour toi, se mit à rire Tiffany. C'est pour ton frère... C'est une gourmette à son nom !  
_ Ah... soupira Sakura, soulagée.  
_ Et toi tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
Tiffany observa les mains de Sakura crispées sur une boule anti-stress... en forme de cœur. Elle inspira profondément et attira son amie vers la caisse. Elles payèrent et sortirent pour attendre les autres.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?  
_ Ca n'a pas changé, souffla-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, Lionel me manque. Si j'avais la carte des Rêves, j'aurais pu m'en confectionner un joli, tout rose, tout chou...  
_ Un Lionel ?  
_ Non, un rêve ! Avec Lionel...  
_ Mais tu ne l'as pas, nota Tiffany.  
_ Non, la carte m'a échappé après la capture de la Création.  
_ Et si c'était la Création qui t'avait donnée cette carte ?  
Sakura ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle jeta un œil à son cœur en mousse et le cala dans une de ses poches.  
_ Non, j'y ai réfléchi. C'est la carte du Rêve qui m'a aidée à attraper l'autre. Alors je ne peux pas croire que la Création m'ait procurée une carte pour la capturer...  
_ Elle est peut-être maso !  
_ Tiffany !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Elles rentrèrent et Sakura raccompagna Tiffany jusque devant chez elle. Les lourdes grilles s'entrouvrirent à leur arrivée. Sakura rattrapa sur le chemin de graviers pour la serrer contre elle :  
_ Je ne t'en veux pas, Tiffany. Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas.  
_ Merci de me comprendre.  
_ Tu es mon amie, souffla Sakura.  
_ Toi aussi.

Sakura repartit et Tiffany soupira.  
Elle rangea ses affaires dans l'entrée et salua le majordome qui patientait dans le couloir.  
_ Bonjour mademoiselle.  
_ Bonjour. Où est-il ?  
_ Dans le salon, mademoiselle.  
_ Ah, fit-elle. Il nous a vues ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
Il acquiesça. Elle quitta l'homme en uniforme et se dirigea vers le salon.  
_ C'était Sakura ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner en connaissant la réponse. On voit mal ton entrée d'ici.  
_ Oui, répondit Tiffany alors qu'on leur servait du thé. Tu vas encore te cacher longtemps ?  
Lionel la dévisagea sévèrement.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Les écrits ne sont pas clairs. Mais tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se trame ici, je préfère rester.  
_ Je lui ai parlé de toi, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.  
_ Ah, fit-il simplement.  
_ Tu lui manques. Enormément. Tu t'en rends compte ?  
Il inspira longuement et la rejoignit.  
_ Je sais. Et plus j'attends, plus c'est dur.  
Elle l'observa et sourit tendrement.  
_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment contre quoi tu luttes, Lionel. Mais pour votre bien à tous les deux, vous devez mettre les choses au clair.  
_ Elle n'a plus besoin de moi, lança-t-il en prenant sa tasse. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'elle m'a dit, il y a trois ans ?  
_ Et que n'aurait-elle pas dit pour te faire réagir, pour... te retenir !  
_ Me retenir ?!  
Tiffany soupira :  
_ Fais ce que tu sens être le mieux pour vous. En tout cas, elle n'a pas la carte du Rêve. Celle-ci a disparu.  
Il but plusieurs gorgées de thé et reposa sa tasse.  
_ Il y a ça, aussi, souffla-t-il. Ce nouveau sceau. Depuis mon arrivée... Qu'arrive-t-il, bon sang ?! Que veulent dire les écrits ?! Tout ça était chez nous depuis tant d'années sans qu'on en comprenne le sens, et tout est devenu plus clair après mon départ. C'est de Sakura dont il est question, je le sens. Et son pouvoir est tellement gigantesque ! Je ne suis plus vraiment à la hauteur...  
_ Tss, tss, tss, fit Tiffany en secouant la tête. Tu es bête.

  
**Episode 4.2 : L'aéroport.**

La voiture de Tiffany se gara le long du trottoir de l'aéroport et la portière s'ouvrit. Tiffany salua Sakura, qui patientait avec son père, un peu plus loin, et celui-ci lui souffla quelques mots avant de rentrer par les portes coulissantes.  
_ Tiffany ? appela la jeune fille en voyant son amie discuter avec quelqu'un dans la voiture.  
Elle lui faisait signe et Sakura ne distingua que la silhouette de l'individu dans la vitre teintée de la lunette arrière. Tiffany semblait insister. Sakura hésita. Devait-elle la rejoindre ?  
_ Allez !  
_ Non, répondit-on à voix basse.  
Une main tira finalement la portière et la referma au nez de Tiffany. Celle-ci frappa du point sur la vitre et secoua la tête :  
_ Andouille, crut entendre Sakura, de plus en plus curieuse.  
La voiture s'éloigna. Tiffany approchait.  
_ Qui était avec toi ?  
_ Rien de bien important, répondit Tiffany en préparant son caméscope.  
_ Vraiment ? Tu semblais vouloir le (ou la) faire sortir de la voiture.  
Elle secoua une main à la hauteur de son visage :  
_ Non, non. Tant pis. Et hop ! fit-elle en poussant du pouce l'écran à cristaux liquides. Ton père est entré ?  
_ Oui, l'avion de Thomas a pris un peu de retard à leur escale. Il arrive d'ici une heure.  
_ Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir filmer tout l'aéroport à la tombée de la nuit ! s'extasia Tiffany.  
_ Si tu y tiens !

Sakura revint du distributeur avec les deux chocolats chauds, en essayant de ne rien renverser. Tiffany l'attendait sur un siège en discutant avec un garçon en uniforme. De taille moyenne, un peu grassouillet, le blondinet se passa la main dans les cheveux en éclatant de rire et remit ses lunettes.  
_ Non, non, attends, la voici, lança Tiffany en le tournant d'une main vers Sakura.  
_ J'arrive à point ?  
_ Sakura, je te présente Maxime. Il travaille ici.  
Elle posa les deux verres brûlants et lui serra la main.  
_ Maxime... Sakura, ma meilleure amie, termina-t-elle les présentations.  
_ Voici enfin LA meilleure amie de Tiffany ! sourit-il.  
_ Ah... remarqua Sakura. Il me connaît, se pencha-t-elle discrètement vers Tiffany, et pas moi ?  
Elle sourit largement.  
_ Je dois vous quitter, on m'attend, je pense. L'avion anglais doit arriver.  
_ Maxime travaille dans la salle de contrôle, expliqua Tiffany.  
_ Ah... !  
Il réfléchit un instant et :  
_ Vous voulez monter ? Vous verrez mieux l'atterrissage, de là-haut.  
_ Oh, oui !! sautilla Tiffany.  
_ Moi, je te suis, confia Sakura.  
Il les emmena au fond du hall et elles empruntèrent une porte d'accès privé. Un homme longeait le couloir en sens inverse et salua Maxime, qui prenait un peu d'avance.  
_ Qui c'est ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Le fils d'une amie de ma mère. Dans son entreprise... Il a 26 ans. On ne s'était pas vus depuis... chercha-t-elle. Je ne sais plus.  
_ Il est plutôt joli garçon, dis-moi, plaisanta Sakura. Tu en caches encore beaucoup ?  
Tiffany lui répondit par un sourire et il les arrêta quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté d'une salle où ils surplombaient, de leur passerelle, les bagages qui circulaient sur plusieurs tapis roulants.  
_ Mettez ces badges, expliqua-t-il en les leur tendant. Tout est informatisé et protégé. Tiff, il faudra laisser ta caméra à l'entrée. Et sûrement la cassette.  
_ Oh, non...  
_ Peut-être. Tu verras ça avec notre gardien.  
_ Tiff ? se pencha Sakura. Il t'appelle Tiff ?  
_ Chh ! rétorqua Tiffany.  
La porte s'ouvrit et elles durent présenter le badge à un viseur optique qui reconnut les deux badges factices qui servaient à d'autres visites plus importantes d'ordinaire. Après avoir répondu aux questions du gardien, ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon et aboutirent à la large plate-forme circulaire dont les vitres offraient un paysage à trois cent soixantes degrés. Sous les vitres, de nombreux écrans. Et devant chaque écran un homme ou une femme, affairé à repérer des coordonnées, calculer, taper des résultats et transmettre à l'ordinateur. Trois hommes se tenaient debout et Maxime alla leur parler.  
_ Et dire qu'ils ont gardé mon caméscope ! C'est si chouette...  
_ Regarde, remarqua Sakura, on voit les lumières du parc d'attraction dans la brume au fond. C'est loin, non ?  
_ Il y a dix kilomètres, répondit Maxime qui les avait rejointes.  
_ Et l'avion de mon frère, il est où ?  
_ Il est en approche, expliqua l'homme en désignant un de ses collègues de la main. Sur cet écran, on peut voir des points lumineux. Julien, fit-il une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, est au radar ; si la brume devient trop gênante, pour les avoir en visuel, il peut être nos yeux et faire atterrir tout de même des avions en urgence. Et celui de ton frère, c'est... Julien, le 715 AC ?  
_ Là, répondit Sakura en apercevant le point.  
_ Oui, c'est ça. Il arrive, on devrait mieux percevoir ces signaux rouge et vert dans quelques courts instants, chercha-t-il. Là !  
Il pointait son bras vers le ciel et elles distinguèrent les deux points lumineux.  
_ La piste est déjà dégagée, expliqua-t-il. Alors il pourra se poser dès qu'il aura la bonne inclinaison. Pour ça, il va nous survoler et tourner là-haut pour s'aligner avec la piste. Et vous le verrez se poser.  
_ Ouah, s'exclama Sakura.  
Dans la tour, on s'affairait à tout vérifier. Et les ordres pleuvaient autour des filles. On s'échangeait des informations, on se dictait des nouvelles procédures, pour tel disfonctionnement momentané. Un message enfin leur parvint de l'avion. L'autorisation d'atterrissage fut lancé et l'appareil les survola.  
_ Que se passe-t-il, tour de contrôle. Et la piste ?!  
Maxime fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de Julien et s'appuya sur le bureau pour apercevoir le sol, en contre-bas.  
_ Pas d'éclairage, clama-t-il.  
_ Aucune panne signalée. Tout le système fonctionne !  
_ Re-vérifiez. Et passez sur le second réseau.  
Un temps se passa et :  
_ Alors ?! demanda-t-il.  
_ On est sur le second réseau.  
_ Il n'y a rien ! protesta Maxime.  
_ Ah... souffla-t-on dans le haut-parleur. Merci tour de contrôle, j'ai cru que je devrais rentrer chez moi, sans passer vous faire la bise. Atterrissage imminent.  
_ Non, l'arrêta un homme. On n'a pas de lumière au sol !  
_ Vous rigolez ?  
Maxime vérifia et aperçut deux traînées de spots.  
_ Non, ne vous posez pas !!  
Tiffany serra la main de Sakura et Maxime revint vers les trois autres :  
_ Il y a en effet des lumières mais... alignées sur nous, souffla-t-il finalement. Comme si quelqu'un les avait déplacées.  
_ Impossible, jura l'un d'eux.  
_ Tour de contrôle ? Je n'ai pas ravitaillé à l'escale, moi. Je dois me poser dans les vingt minutes.  
_ Nous corrigeons nos erreurs, lança un des trois hommes.  
_ Il serait temps ! rétorqua-t-on dans l'émetteur.  
Maxime laissa ses supérieurs réfléchir et revint près des deux amies.  
_ Je crois qu'il faudrait maintenant que vous redescendiez...  
_ Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Quelqu'un a placé une seconde ligne d'atterrissage, mais si l'avion l'emprunte, il nous foncera dedans... Il ne voit pas bien les distances dans le noir et cette piste...  
_ Mais alors...  
_ On peut sûrement l'aiguiller vers un autre aéroport où il se posera, tenta-t-il de les rassurer.  
_ C'est vrai ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Bien sûr. Redescendez... S'il vous plaît.  
Elles acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle en ébullition.

  
**Episode 4.3 : Le choix de Sakura.**

Arrivées à la porte, le gardien rendit son appareil et sa sacoche à Tiffany. Elle récupéra même sa cassette. Elles se trouvaient dans la salle au-dessus des tapis roulants quand une explosion résonna dans le conduit du colimaçon. Elles furent stoppée dans leur avancée par le fracas gigantesque qui résonna encore plus dans la salle au plafond très haut.  
_ Maxime... se retourna Tiffany.  
Elles revinrent sur leurs pas mais trouvèrent la porte coulissante fermée. Leur badge n'y faisait rien... Derrière, d'autres explosions secondaires faisaient vibrer les murs.  
_ Il faut enfoncer la porte, Sakura !  
_ Non, j'ai mieux...  
Sakura chercha dans son col sa chaînette et la sortit, laissant pendre la clef du sceau.  
_ C'est ce que je voulais dire, fit remarquer Tiffany. Le sable !!  
_ Non, sourit Sakura, fière de son idée.  
Elle tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face et légèrement tournées vers le plafond, et ferma les yeux. La clef flottait entre ses doigts. Elle plissa les yeux et dans un nouvel élan, elle appela :  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y pose une main, puis l'autre. Elle prit une de ses cartes, puis rabattit le sceptre en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant contre la carte.  
_ Carte de la Création, crée un passage à travers cette porte !!  
Le flot de lumière s'écoula de la carte et un trou se perça dans la métal. Le gardien, sûrement appuyé contre la paroi, évanoui, tomba de leur côté et elles le tirèrent hors du conduit. Elles se hissèrent en haut des marches. La fumée avait envahi la salle et quelques flammes dansaient sur les moniteurs. Sakura choisit une autre carte et la frappa de son sceptre :  
_ Carte du sable ! Eteins ce feu !!  
Tiffany s'avança parmi les corps étendus au sol.  
_ Il... reste peu... temps... qu'un... entend ? cracha l'émetteur.  
Tiffany se dirigea vers le micro et :  
_ Oui. Mais il y a eu un problème.  
_ Il y a... qu'un ?... Foudre ...bée sur... our de contrô...  
_ Ils sont évanouis... enfin j'espère, se tourna-t-elle vers Sakura qui cherchait du regard l'ami de Tiffany.  
Un frisson la parcourut. Elle se retourna brusquement. Une silhouette la contemplait, debout sur les moniteurs ensablés.  
La Foudre ! Sakura leva son sceptre mais la Foudre se volatilisa, se répandant dans le sol. Toutes les lumières se coupèrent subitement dans l'aéroport.  
_ Que... asse-t-il ? Plus de lumières...  
_ Il faudrait aller vers un autre site, expliquait Tiffany. Personne ici ne peut vous aider !  
Sakura rejoignit Tiffany en fouillant la pièce du regard. Là, tout près...  
Tiffany se mit à hurler et tomba à la renverse, parcourue par un éclair.  
_ Nan !!! s'écria Sakura en se penchant vers elle.  
Mais Tiffany leva une main vers elle.  
_ N'approche pas ! lui ordonna Tiffany.  
_ On doit se poser... mais pourqu... piste change sans arrêt ?! ...diquez-nous ! cracha l'émetteur.  
_ Je vais continuer, Sakura, se releva Tiffany. Tu dois arrêter cette foudre.  
_ Mais je...  
_ Ca ira. Redescends et va dehors. Ces lumières sont la principale gêne, il faut arrêter celui qui joue avec l'éclairage. Peut être est-ce...  
Un nouvel éclair la traversa et elle serra les mâchoires et leva de nouveau la main vers Sakura.  
_ Vite... Sinon, tu vas perdre ton frère.  
Sakura recula... La Foudre circulait dans la pièce et la dévisageait cyniquement. Elle descendit pourtant l'escalier et brûla de douleur en entendant un nouveau hurlement... Elle s'approcha du garde-fou et observa les tapis roulants. Elle ne réfléchit pas et sauta. Puis, elle courut vers les sorties, s'y glissa et sentit une force étrangement calme sur le sol... C'était une carte ! Elle courut vers la piste et leva son sceptre. Mais les lueurs disparurent et la vraie piste apparut.  
Où se cachait désormais la force ?  
Sakura avança doucement, le sceptre prêt à frapper. Un courant de lumière lui passa entre les jambes et s'éleva derrière elle. Quand elle fit volte-face, les particules de lumière étaient entrées dans le bâtiment.  
_ Mince !!  
Elle refit le chemin inverse et longea les tapis. Puis, elle grimpa sur la passerelle où dormait toujours le garde. La porte en face s'ouvrit et Sakura leva les yeux sur celui qui...  
_ Dieux du tonnerre, hurla Lionel en courant vers le trou dans la paroi, l'épée à la main, faites fuir cette force !  
Leur regard se croisa et il la dépassa. Puis il s'arrêta dans le passage de la carte de la Création.  
_ Lionel... articula Sakura.  
Les éclairs traversèrent soudain la salle et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall de l'aéroport.  
_ Vite, l'aida-t-il d'une main, viens, il faut l'arrêter.  
_ Et Tiffany ?  
_ On ne peut pas lutter seuls contre la force de la Foudre. Alors viens, ou reste avec ton amie, lança-t-il en courant vers le hall.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, et récupéra les cartes du Sable et de la Création, au cas où.

Dans le hall, tout le monde s'était allongé au sol, surpris par les claquement soudain de la Foudre. Celle-ci fit exploser les néons et les distributeurs de boissons. Sakura rejoignit Lionel à l'entrée qu'elle avait empruntée pour aller dans la tour de contrôle.  
_ Que doit-on faire ?  
_ Cette force est sauvage. On ne peut pas simplement l'attraper, fit-il sèchement remarquer.  
Sakura hésita à parler... Tant de choses l'envahissaient. Tant d'émotions, depuis si longtemps absentes...  
_ Tu m'en veux Lionel ?  
_ Attention !! cria-t-il en la poussant sur le côté.  
Un éclair frappa le mur et disparut aussi vite. Elle se releva et chercha son père du regard, pour penser à autre chose qu'à Lionel. Mais elle le ne le vit pas..  
_ Il y a un moyen de l'attraper, la rejoignit Lionel.  
Elle le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux. Elle hésita encore. C'était si dur...  
_ Tu m'en veux, bien sûr, nota-t-elle. Mais je m'en veux tellement aussi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Et ça fait si longtemps...  
Il la dévisagea à son tour. Les lueurs flottaient dans la salle. Et la Foudre continuait de tout détruire.  
_ Oui, je t'en veux, baissa-t-il les yeux.  
Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha sensiblement son visage du sien.  
_ Lionel... Je suis désolée...  
Elle ferma les yeux et il fronça les sourcils. Il la repoussa et secoua la tête.  
_ Non, Sakura. Pas si vite...  
_ Pourquoi ?!  
La Foudre arrivait. Il écarta les bras devant elle et reçut l'éclair en plein dos.  
A cet instant, il se recroquevilla et :  
_ Je la retiens... Sakura, capture-la...  
Elle vit les arcs électriques tenter de quitter le corps du jeune homme et elle fit un pas en arrière.  
_ Sakura... Vite... Je ne tiendrai pas...  
_ Oui...  
Elle leva son sceptre et l'abattit contre Lionel :  
_ Carte de la Foudre, hurla-t-elle en pleurant.  
Elle l'avait senti...  
_ Quitte la forme qui est tienne.  
Elle l'avait senti : elle l'avait détruit...  
_ Deviens Carte.  
Elle avait détruit l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Tout ça... pour ça.  
_ Carte de l'éternel !  
Les éclairs s'allongèrent vers le plafond et elle se concentra sur le corps de son ami, au bout du sceptre. La Foudre retomba sur la carte. Bientôt, tout s'était calmé. Les particules de lumière s'approchèrent et flottèrent autour de Sakura et du corps inanimé de Lionel. Elle les suivit des yeux et l'une d'elles se posa sur le front du jeune homme. Elles s'éparpillèrent alors, et disparurent. Lionel ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et il tarda à poser ses mains contre son dos. Puis, il la serra contre lui.  
Tiffany, à son tour, ouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Et un à un, les hommes de la salle de contrôle se relevèrent, sans aucune blessure.

Les premiers voyageurs entrèrent alors que les lumières revenaient peu à peu. Lionel avait préféré partir. Pour de bon cette fois. Tiffany sourit en voyant Sakura se jeter au cou de son frère. Elle serra son cadeau dans sa poche et s'assura au toucher qu'il était intact. Elle approcha et quand le père eut embrassé son fils, elle le lui tendit. Il la remercia et demanda à Sakura de le lâcher et de redescendre. Bien accrochée à ses épaules, elle sourit :  
_ Tu peux toujours courir ! Je reste là, comme ça tu ne partiras plus jamais !  
_ Courir... Voyons ça, souffla-t-il en se mettant à parcourir le hall, en secouant sa sœur dans tous les sens.  
_ Thomas, arrête ! je vais vomir !!  
_ Alors descends...  
_ Nan !...  
Tiffany se tourna vers l'entrée. Lionel était revenu. Et tout devait recommencer entre eux... Elle croisa les doigts et fit un vœux. 


	6. Livré à elle même

Livré à elle-même

**Episode 5.1 : Mal-être.**

Devant Sakura, le sol se releva doucement puis s'effondra sans prévenir. Elle recula et des cartes s'envolèrent. Les cartes de Clow ? Elles virevoltaient lentement autour d'elle. Que se passait-il, d'où venaient-elles ? Sakura oublia un instant le danger qui se rapprochait et tenta d'attraper l'une d'elles. Elle aperçut un reflet bleu sur la carte avant que celle-ci se mît à luire et disparût en poussière. Les cartes du nouveau sceau ! Quand Sakura reprit ses esprits, le sol s'était effondré sous elle et... Elle volait. Tout avait disparu autour d'elle : le sol, le ciel, l'horizon. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient.  
Puis elle sentit une pression contre son ventre : on la portait... « Mais qui ? » se demanda-t-elle en cherchant à apercevoir son sauveur dans l'obscurité. Elle ne le vit pas, ne discernant que les contours de son visage. « Sakura... Qui est Kero ? Qui est-il vraiment pour toi? »  
La voix douce et chaude glissa dans son cou comme une caresse et elle ne répondit pas.  
_ Qui est... Kéro ? Sakura ! Qui est Kero ?!  
Elle sursauta dans son lit et aperçut son père dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
_ Papa ?  
_ Tu rêvais, Sakura... C'est qui ce Kero, dont tu répétais le nom ?  
Elle sortit aussitôt de ses rêves et ouvrit grand les yeux :  
_ Un... un ami.  
_ Ah. Je m'en vais. Bonne journée.  
_ Ouais, souffla-t-elle en reposant la tête sur son oreiller.  
Elle se rendormit aussitôt.  
Thomas s'était installé dans sa chambre comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison. Il retrouva vite ses marques et, bien que fatigué par le décalage horaire, il partit tôt faire un jogging. Sakura l'apprit à son second réveil : Kero s'était levé avant elle et l'avait croisé dans la maison. Elle s'étira dans son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
_ Tu vas voir Tiffany, aujourd'hui ? demanda Kerobero, en branchant la console de jeux.  
_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle de la salle voisine.  
_ Tu pourrais lui demander des anciens film de moi ?  
_ Des quoi ?  
_ Des films qu'elle avait faits de moi. J'ai envie de voir si j'ai un peu changé ou pas.  
Sakura passe la tête par la porte de sa chambre.  
_ Ch'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.  
_ Non, s'envola-t-il jusqu'au lit, pour se regarder dans le miroir de l'armoire. Je veux juste être sûr de ne pas trop grossir. Avec tout ce que tu me donnes à manger, précisa-t-il à voix basse, en prenant diverses poses.  
_ Mais c'est bien toi qui manges tout ce qu'on te donne, tout ce que tu trouves, devrais-je dire... !  
_ C'est parce que ton papa cuisine comme un chef.  
_ Fais attention, Kero, lança Sakura en attrapant son uniforme dans la penderie. Si tu continues à te plaindre, c'est moi qui te cuisinerai tes plats.  
Il se figea.  
_ Je crois, tout compte fait... que j'ai maigri.  
_ Mouais...  
Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et avala deux boulettes de riz, son œuf et un morceau de salade.  
_ Moi, j'y vais. Tu viens ?  
_ Non, non... Je dois faire de l'exercice, répondit-il de la chambre.  
_ Ah... Alors, bonne sieste !

Sakura s'élança sur le bitume et tourna à l'angle de la rue. La maison de Mathieu n'était pas encore vendue... Elle aperçut son frère, appuyé contre un arbre, face à la bâtisse. Elle passa devait lui en lui faisant signe mais il ne répondit pas. Elle fit alors demi-tour et revint près de lui.  
_ Thomas ? Ca va ?  
Il se redressa et s'échauffa de nouveau.  
_ Je te suis jusqu'à ton école, petit monstre.  
Elle voulut lancer un poing en avant mais le retint finalement.  
_ Si tu veux.  
Il se mit à courir et elle lui emboîta le pas.  
_ Tu pensais à quoi, devant la maison de Mathieu ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ A Mathieu, justement.  
_ Je me disais... commença-t-elle. Je me disais que ça devait être dur de le quitter ainsi.  
_ Oui, mais je me suis habitué à son absence. Yue ne laisse presque plus Mathieu redevenir lui-même.  
_ Mais Thomas, Yue est Mathieu.  
_ Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.  
_ Tu l'as dit à Yue ?  
_ Non. Ils sont tous très préoccupés. Et Yue leur est utile. Et puis, je crois que Yue... Enfin, laisse tomber.  
Sakura se tourna vers lui mais ne posa pas sa question.  
_ Je suis revenu et je suis content de vous avoir revus, avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans le dos de sa sœur.  
_ Moi aussi.  
Il accéléra légèrement et elle le laissa partir.  
_ A ce soir, lui cria-t-il.  
Elle le vit bifurquer sur la gauche et elle jeta un œil à l'allée dans laquelle il s'était engouffré en la dépassant. Il courait. Pour combien de temps était-il ici ? Et pour quelle raison ? Mais elle préférait le laisser se confier, plutôt que lui poser trop de questions. Elle était heureuse de le revoir en vie. Après ce qui aurait pu arriver à l'atterrissage ! Et il n'en avait pas conscience. Il ne sentait plus ces choses qui l'avaient rapproché d'elle, des années auparavant.  
Tiffany attendait Sakura à l'entrée du Lycée. Elle filma même son arrivée.  
_ Bonjour Sakura.  
_ Bonjour. Ca va mieux ? Tu t'es bien remise ?  
_ Oh oui. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je suis indemne. J'en oublie presque la douleur, sourit la jeune fille.  
_ En tout cas, tu as été très courageuse.  
_ C'est toi qui m'as appris à l'être. J'ai une bonne maîtresse, tu sais ?  
_ Arrête de me retourner tous mes compliments, la gronda gentiment Sakura. Je vais rougir...

Une autre semaine, la quatrième depuis l'arrivée de Kero, s'écoula sans qu'elle ne reçût de nouvelles de Lionel. Tiffany lui avait expliqué ne plus l'avoir vu depuis leurs retrouvailles. Seul Pierre, son majordome, était passé en coup de vent chez Tiffany pour l'avertir qu'ils habiteraient en ville. Et depuis, plus rien. Mais l'incident de l'aéroport avait rouvert une blessure mal cicatrisée. Et rien ne pourrait la refermer, sinon le dialogue, le pardon. Et le temps peut-être. Tout avait si vite dégénéré, trois ans auparavant. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là, tous les deux ? A cause de quoi ?  
Assise sur sa chaise à roulette, entre la fenêtre et son lit, elle cherchait. Elle cherchait une solution, une réponse, un conseil. Une aide. Mais qui pourrait comprendre ? Elle roula vers son bureau et fit pivoter le cadre qui contenait une des seules photos qu'elle avait de Lionel. Que faire ? Que dire ? Pour recoller les morceaux. Pour s'excuser.  
Elle attrapa d'une main le nounours qu'il avait confectionné pour elle et le serra contre elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. La lune était déjà haute sur l'horizon.  
_ Téléphone pour toi, petit monstre !! l'appela Thomas. Alison.  
_ Alison ?! J'arrive.  
Elle accourut et glissa en arrivant en bas.  
_ Tête de linotte, commenta simplement son frère, le nez dans le journal, dans le canapé.  
_ Grrrr...  
Elle se releva et prit l'appareil :  
_ Allô ? Alison ?  
_ Bonjour Sakura. Excuse-moi de te déranger, comme ça en soirée, mais... J'ai quelque chose à toi là...  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Je crois que c'est à toi parce qu'il y a ton nom dedans.  
_ Je l'ai oublié en classe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda Sakura.  
On parla derrière Alison et celle-ci répondit vaguement à la personne.  
_ Allô ? appela Sakura. Tu es là ?  
_ Non, en fait... je l'ai trouvé dans ma boîte aux lettres. C'est... une sorte de livre. Avec un trou.  
_ Un livre avec un trou ?!  
Kero volait avec un morceau de cake et s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Sakura fronça les sourcils en apercevant le gâteau et il le lâcha, la bouche ouverte, figé.  
_ Sakura, tu es là ?  
_ Euh, oui... Attend ! Kero ? souffla-t-elle en cachant le haut-parleur. Ta part de gâteau !! Cochon.  
Il flotta dans l'air en battant des ailes de façon incohérente et se posa à côté du téléphone.  
_ Tu te sens bien ?  
_ Le livre de Clow... C'est le livre de Clow.  
Sakura se figea à son tour.  
_ Alison. J'arrive !  
_ Attends, je te donne mon adresse...

  
**Episode 5.2 : Les gardiens.**

_ Il existe encore, répéta Kero, le museau au bord du sac. Il existe encore.  
Elle freina en arrivant au passage à niveau dont les barrières étaient baissées.  
_ Tu ne peux pas changer de refrain ? Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?!  
Il sortit son petit bras et la frappa sur la nuque.  
_ Réfléchis un peu ! Quand vous avez affronté Yaln, tes cartes ont décidé de vous protéger toi et Anthony. Au prix de leur existence... Elles se sont évanouies les unes après les autres.  
_ J'étais là, je te rappelle, murmura-t-elle à son sac alors que le train passait.  
_ Les cartes formaient une unité, un tout. Et elles étaient associées à... ?  
_ C'est une question ?  
_ Ouiii !  
_ A des pouvoirs magiques... Au sceau ! se rappela-t-elle. Elles étaient les cartes du sceau sacré de Clow Reed. Et il avait créé un réceptacle pour les garder. Le livre !  
_ Exact. Et aussi les deux gardiens.  
_ Yue et toi ?  
Les barrières se levèrent et Sakura traversa les rails et s'élança sur la route.  
_ Evidemment... souffla-t-il. En disparaissant, les cartes ont anéanti toute la magie que Clow avait utilisé. Donc plus de cartes...  
_ ...Plus de livre, donc plus de gardiens, répondit-elle studieusement.  
_ Or je suis là. Et Yue aussi.  
_ Attends, l'arrêta-t-elle un instant. Tu veux dire que les cartes existent peut-être encore ?  
_ Non, enfin, oui.. peut-être... rahhh ! J'en sais rien ! se tordit-il en deux, dans le sac, les mains sur la tête.  
_ Mais alors, ce sont peut-être les cartes de Clow libérées que je combats !  
_ Ah ! Ca, non... bondit-il. Ces forces qui attaquent sont sauvages. Elles sont bien plus puissantes aussi.  
_ Sauvages, se répéta Sakura en repensant aux paroles de Lionel...  
_ Oui, sauvages. Mais l'existence du livre de Clow répond déjà à bon nombre de mes questions. Je sais pourquoi je suis encore en vie, notamment.  
_ Je croyais que vous viviez selon mes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, Yue en avait souffert, rappelle-toi.  
_ Pour vivre, répondit-il, il nous faut du sang et un cœur. Ton pouvoir est notre sang, et le livre des cartes notre cœur...  
_ Et ton estomac ?  
Il la cogna encore et elle éclata de rire.

L'appartement indiqué sur les notes qu'elle avait prises au téléphone se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'immeuble qui les surplombait.  
_ C'est là-haut. Kero, je ne veux plus t'entendre, l'avertit Sakura.  
_ Mais, oui, je sais me tenir...  
Elle ôta ses rollers et enfila une paire de chaussures. Elle grimpa les escaliers extérieurs et atteignit ainsi le palier du second étage. Elle chercha sur les sonneries le nom de son amie. Enfin, à l'avant dernière porte, elle trouva.  
_ Sakura ! l'accueillit Alison. Si je m'attendais.  
_ J'ai été si rapide ? sourit Sakura.  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu.  
Alison ne comprenait réellement pas et Sakura hésita un instant. Etait-ce une blague ? La voix était pourtant bien celle d'Alison.  
_ Entre, je t'en prie, nous en discuterons à l'intérieur.  
Sakura soupira et accepta.  
La salle qu'elle parcourut rapidement du regard semblait être la plus grande de l'appartement, les trois portes cachant sûrement une salle de bain et une chambre ou deux. Le coin cuisine avait été nettoyé et la vaisselle patientait sagement dans l'évier. Alison sourit quand elle comprit qu'elle était découverte.  
_ Oui, je n'ai pas fini de laver les couverts.  
_ Tu as déjà mangé ?  
_ On mange tôt, car Papa aime aller sur le toit regarder les étoiles. Le soleil va se coucher, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait observait des planètes bien particulières... je n'y connais pas grand chose.  
_ Il est sur le toit, là ?  
_ Et oui, murmura Alison de sa petite voix. Tu veux du café, du thé ?  
_ Une tisane, si tu as.  
_ Oui, chercha-t-elle avant de se retourner. Je n'ai que cette marque.  
_ Très bien.  
_ Assieds-toi. Fais comme chez toi. Papa m'a préparé un quatre-quart, sur la table, sers-toi. Il est délicieux.  
Sakura sentit son ami gigoter dans le sac et le calma d'une tape sur le nez.  
_ Donne un morceau... chuchota-t-il.  
_ De quoi je vais avoir l'air, si elle me voit fourrer une part dans mon sac ?  
_ Egoïste !  
Alison ne tarda pas à la rejoindre avec les tasses.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-elle en servant deux parts de gâteau.  
Sakura vit son sac glisser sur le sol et posa la main dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils, prit le sac et le lança doucement vers l'entrée.  
_ Il sera mieux là-bas, sourit-elle. En fait, commença-t-elle, j'ai reçu un appel. Quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour toi.  
_ Ah bon ? Et de quoi était-il question ?  
_ De quelque chose que j'ai perdu.  
Kero ouvrit grand les yeux. Une légère aura le fit frissonner de plaisir. Une aura connue. Un pouvoir affaibli mais bien présent.  
_ Alors, c'est à toi... mais oui ! se frappa-t-elle soudain le front. Gauthier... Que j'ai été bête.  
Elle se leva et Sakura la regarda pousser la porte contre laquelle elle avait fait glisser Kero. Alison s'accroupit et avança dans le placard.  
_ Il doit être là.  
_ Tu sais de quoi je parle ? s'étonna Sakura en se levant.  
_ Quand on est arrivé, le facteur a déposé un colis chez nous, destiné à mademoiselle Gauthier. Evidemment, je n'ai pas compris.  
_ Quelqu'un l'a envoyé par courrier... répéta Sakura, abasourdie.  
Quelqu'un avait voulu le lui faire parvenir !  
_ En fait, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ce colis t'était dest... là ! le voilà...  
La porte du placard se referma violemment sur elle.  
_ Sakura ?! Sakura, c'est toi qui a fermé la porte ?  
Celle-ci se leva et tenta d'ouvrir le battant coulissant.  
_ Ca a l'air coincé, dit-elle après plusieurs essais infructueux...  
_ Oh non... soupira Alison.  
Kero sortit de sa cachette et se tapota le nez avec sa patte.  
_ Tu as senti quelque chose ? lui demanda Sakura.  
_ Pardon ? demanda Alison.  
Sakura comprit aussitôt. C'était une de ces forces...  
_ Alison... ouvre le paquet. Et dis-moi ce que c'est.  
_ Il fait noir, tu sais, et ça ne m'aidera pas... Va chercher papa, plutôt.  
_ Non, non, je crois savoir comment faire, mais...  
Kero lui fit signe de ne pas utiliser sa clef devant la jeune fille.  
_ Si tu veux, céda Alison. C'est un... oh, c'est magnifique. C'est un livre. Ah non, pardon, il n'y pas de pages. C'est un petit coffret, en fait ! C'est magnifique...  
Sakura s'agenouilla et glissa une main dans les interstices de la portes. Elle savait que si elle récupérait le livre, la carte se montrerait... ne serait-ce que pour fuir.  
_ Pourrais-tu me le donner ?  
_ A travers la porte ? Il ne passera pas...  
_ Donne, s'il te plaît.  
Alison doutait mais elle consentit à tendre l'épais livre à Sakura. Ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture et une forte lumière illumina le placard. Un vent magique s'écoulait par tous les espaces libres et envahit le salon. Une silhouette se matérialisa devant Sakura et elle aperçut un relief dans l'ombre de lumière. Elle sortit sa clef et la serra contre elle en avançant sa main vers la lueur... Sous ses doigts une poignée qu'elle saisit fermement. La lumière se rassembla au centre de l'appartement et reconstitua le Bouclier. Celui-ci enveloppa le bras de la jeune fille et elle sentit le sceptre grandir dans sa main. Elle approcha simplement l'extrémité de son sceptre de l'enveloppe matérielle et la carte se reconstitua.  
Alison sortit et tendit le livre à Sakura.  
_ Elle se coince souvent, cette porte. Merci de l'avoir décoincée.  
_ De rien, sourit Sakura en voyant Kero revenir dans son sac. C'est moi qui te remercie... J'y tenais vraiment. Et je le retrouve...  
_ Eh bien, je suis heureuse pour toi, conclut Alison de sa fine voix.

  
**Episode 5.3 : Le piège du livre.**

Kero virevolta au-dessus de la couverture épaisse et se posa près du pot de crayons de couleurs, songeur :  
« Mais pourquoi diable ce livre n'a pas disparu ? Il n'y a aucune logique là-dedans. Clow avait clamé haut et fort avant de disparaître que les cartes, le sceau, le livre et nous deux, désignés à vie gardiens, étions liés par le sort magique du sceau de Clow... Ce sceau n'est plus. Et pourtant Yue et moi vivons. Est-il possible que le sort nous ait uniquement liés à la détentrice du pouvoir de contrôle des cartes ? Est-ce que notre vie ne dépendrait dès lors que de la vie de notre maîtresse ? »  
Sakura poussa la porte d'un coup de hanche et entra avec un plateau-repas.  
_ Pousse-toi un peu, souffla-t-elle en approchant.  
Il fit un bond sur le côté et tira le livre avec lui.  
_ Sakura, ce serait bien que tu t'occupes un peu de ça ! ronchonna-t-il.  
_ J'y viens. Mais j'ai préparé un petit repas. Tu ne veux pas manger ?  
_ Tu ne manges pas avec ton père et Thomas ?  
_ Non, ils sont sortis. Ils ont mangé pendant notre petite promenade.  
_ Où sont-ils allés à cette heure tardive ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Viens manger, c'est bien chaud. Soirée pâtisserie, annonça-t-elle.  
Kero sauta du bureau et s'assit en face de Sakura.  
_ Je te remercie pour ce repas qui a l'air trop bon !  
Elle haussa les sourcils en le voyant se servir très modérément.  
_ Toi, tu as fait une bêtise...  
_ Mais non ! prononça-t-il alors, avalant d'un coup un énorme morceau de pancake.  
_ Qu'as-tu fait, encore ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant tout autour d'elle.  
_ Beux pas Borler... indiqua-t-il, la bouche pleine.  
_ Non, Kero, c'est pas sérieux... s'emporta-t-elle alors, craignant le pire.  
Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Il avala et s'envola.  
_ C'est sûrement pas grand chose, commença-t-il. Mais... je n'arrive pas à sortir les cartes du livre.  
Elle recula et attrapa le volume d'une main.  
_ Il y avait des cartes dedans ?  
Elle l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Les tiennes, précisa-t-il.  
_ Il n'y a rien, remarqua-t-elle en tournant le livre vers lui.  
_ Hein ?! s'étonna-t-il.  
Mais les paroles de la peluche lui parvinrent et elle fit pivoter le livre vers elle.  
_ MES cartes ?!!  
_ Je voulais juste voir si elles rentraient... mais... Où sont-elles ?  
_ Kero !! enragea-t-elle. Tu es impossible. Mes cartes !!  
_ Elles ne doivent pas être loin, elles étaient coincées dans le fond.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit et le fusilla du regard :  
_ Eh bien, cherche ! Car je vais t'étrangler...  
Il se mit à voler dans tous les sens et chercha dans tous les recoins... Il souleva le bureau, les peluches qui bordaient la fenêtre, fouilla l'armoire.  
_ Oui ! Et le frigo tant que tu y es...   
_ Tu crois ? sourit-il.  
_ NON !!! Et dire que tu es le gardien de ce livre !  
_ Oh, ça va ! Elles sont là, je suis sûr, tout près...  
_ Quand tu ne dors pas en laissant les cartes s'échapper, tu les perds !  
_ C'est pas drôle... lança-t-il.  
_ Tu crois que je suis en train de me tordre de rire ?  
Elle le fixa et il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre.  
_ Je trouve pas... conclut-il.  
Sakura prit le livre et le lui lança. La couverture se referma et Kero le prit en pleine figure, tombant avec le livre dans les peluches, sous la fenêtre. Elle attendait qu'il se relevât, mais plus rien ne bougeait entre le pingouin et la girafe qui tirait la langue. Plus un mouvement. Sakura se leva et l'appela. Puis un doute s'empara d'elle et elle se jeta dans ses poupées, les écartant sans retenue. Elle trouva le livre... Mais Kero avait disparu.  
_ C'est pas drôle, articula-t-elle sans trop y croire. Allez, montre-toi... Kero.  
Elle fit glisser le livre de Clow sur son bureau et chercha une potentielle cachette.  
Un détail. Un détail nouveau. Elle chercha au fond d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça, avant. La couverture du livre avait changé... La couverture du livre représentait désormais Kerobero. Le gardien des cartes avait retrouvé sa place au centre de la couverture épaisse, resserrant ses deux ailes autour d'un croissant de lune, enchaîné à un soleil radieux aux rayons ondulés. Kero... Sakura se mit à paniquer. Le livre aurait-il avalé ses cartes et son ami ? Elle eut l'idée soudaine de sortir sa clef pour vérifier qu'elle rentrait dans la serrure du cadenas magique incorporé au livre. Au bout de sa chaînette, le petit objet tournoyait et elle la décrocha. Se pourrait-il que ça libère... son... ami ?  
Le téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait appeler à neuf heures et demi ?  
Sakura céda aux nombreuses sonneries, posa son livre et remit sa chaîne et sa clef, pour courir vers l'entrée.

Un homme, dehors, sous la fenêtre frappa le mur de rage.  
« Encore Tiffany qui te sauve, Sakura. Maudite sois-tu. Mes chances étaient minces cette fois et tu t'en sors encore... Ce n'est pas fini, je te le jure. »  
Il releva son col et disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit.

_ Bien sûr que ça va, sourit Sakura au téléphone.  
_ J'ai eu un doute et j'ai préféré appeler.  
_ Un doute ?  
_ Non, ce n'est rien, si tu vas bien alors c'est le principal.  
_ Mais ça tombe bien que tu appelles, finalement. Car Kero a disparu et j'aurais voulu avoir l'avis de Lionel... Tu ne sais pas où il peut être ?  
_ Non, Sakura, il ne m'a pas retéléphoné. Mais si ça arrive, je lui dirai que tu le cherches. Kero a fugué ?  
_ Non, je crois que c'est très sérieux, cette fois. Et c'est un peu ma faute.  
_ Tu veux que je vienne ? Nous le chercherons ensemble...  
_ Il est tard, Tiffany... Nous chercherons Lionel demain.

Sakura et Tiffany se retrouvèrent devant le temple. Elles reprirent leur souffle, toutes deux éreintées par la course à travers la ville.  
_ Nous avons cherché partout, réfléchit Tiffany. Où pourrait-il habiter ?  
_ Je ne comprends pas non plus... souffla Sakura en faisant des ronds avec ses patins.  
Où se cachait-il ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère... ?  
_ Bonjour les filles...  
Thomas les avait rejointes, en survêtement, dans son jogging quotidien.  
_ Tu cours le soir, maintenant ? nota Sakura.  
_ C'est pour garder la forme, souffla-t-il. Et ainsi j'élimine quelques kilos superflus... Ca te dirait pas ?  
Elle lui asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre et il sourit, dans la douleur. Il se tordit cependant en deux mais se releva assez vite, tandis que Sakura se tournait vers le temple où elle avait rencontré Katya Moreau. Tiffany, elle, avait aperçu la douleur vive qui avait paralysé Thomas l'espace d'une seconde. Elle voulut lui parler mais il lui fit un signe de la tête.  
_ Et toi, Sakura, approcha-t-il. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas faire les courses ?  
_ Je... chercha-t-elle ses mots. Je voulais revoir ce temple. Mademoiselle Moreau me manque.  
_ Ah, fit-il, peu convaincu. Elle me manque beaucoup aussi. Si elle ne veillait pas sur Anthony, elle serait revenue avec moi.  
_ C'est pour ça qu'elle n'écrit plus ?  
Il sourit et posa une main sur son épaule en orientant son regard vers l'allée du temple.  
_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont loin, expliqua-t-il, que ceux qu'on aime nous ont oubliés. La distance permet au contraire de comprendre les liens qui nous unissent.  
_ Tu... tu parles de...  
_ De toi, dit-il. Entre autres.  
Tiffany sourit.  
_ Katya est loin, cependant je ne crois pas qu'elle t'ait oubliée. Elle a pris conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi et elle considère que tu es toujours dans son cœur, à défaut d'être dans son présent.  
Il recula et salua Tiffany.  
_ Elle répétait souvent que lorsque la lune n'est plus visible, personne n'ose penser qu'elle n'existe plus.  
Et il reprit sa course.  
_ Je crois que je comprends, sourit Sakura.  
_ Moi, je me demande si le pouvoir de ton frère est si mort que ça.  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
_ Intuition féminine... ou bon sens, murmura-t-elle. 


	7. Les gardiens de mon coeur

Les gardiens de mon coeur

Episode 6.1 : Le second gardien.

_ Allô ? Anthony ?!  
_ Non, c'est Samantha. C'est Sakura ?! bondit-on de joie au téléphone.  
_ Oui.  
_ Ahhhh !! cria-t-elle alors. Comment va Thomas ?! Il est là ? Je peux lui parler ? Je suis contente de te parler. Ton frère est là ?  
_ Oui, mais je voudrais parler à Anthony. C'est assez urgent en fait.  
Tiffany acquiesça, en face de Sakura, et servit deux verres de jus d'orange.  
_ Bon, fit Samantha, un peu triste, je vais voir...  
_ Merci.  
_ Et après tu me passes Thomas ?!  
Tiffany éclata de rire et Sakura secoua la tête. Silence au bout du fil.  
_ Elle n'a pas changé, confia Tiffany.  
_ Oui. J'espère qu'Anthony aura nos réponses.  
_ Ce qui est étrange c'est que Kero apparaisse sur la couverture, continua Tiffany. Avant que tu ne le libères, lui et les cartes aussi, au tout début, il les gardait depuis cette place. Mais depuis, il n'y était jamais retourné.  
_ Non. Enfin, je crois... hésita Sakura. Non, je ne pense pas.  
_ Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et il y a une autre question qui me vient, ajouta Tiffany...  
_ Laquelle ?  
_ Ne pourrait-on pas penser qu'avant que tu le libères, Kero était...  
_ Allô ?  
_ Anthony ? demanda Sakura en interrompant son amie.  
_ Non, c'est encore Samantha. Il est au temple avec Katya, mais j'ai quelqu'un qui est là et qui veut te parler...  
_ Ah ?  
Sakura patienta au téléphone et finit par entendre une conversation agitée de l'autre côté...  
_ Non !! Hors de question.  
_ Moi, répondit-on, je ne lui parlerai pas pour toi. Il serait temps que tu penses à vivre dans notre monde !  
_ Mais je ne sais pas utiliser ça, moi.  
_ Débrouille-toi ! cria-t-on avant que le son d'un claquement de porte résonne dans l'appareil.  
Sakura fronça les sourcils et :  
_ Euh... fit-on dans l'écouteur. Allô ?  
_ Mathieu ? demanda Sakura.  
_ C'est... euh, non... il faut prendre ça dans la main... Allô ?  
_ Yue ?  
_ Oui... bonjour Sakura. C'est Yue.  
Elle éclata de rire, en imaginant son ami-gardien-ailé penché au-dessus du combiné de téléphone.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors.  
_ J'ai un... problème, lança-t-elle en calmant son rire.  
_ Je t'écoute.  
Le simple son de sa voix la fit recouvrer la gravité qui accompagnait son appel.  
_ Kero a disparu. Et je voulais que Anthony, enfin Clow, me conseille.  
_ Kero a disparu... Etrange.  
_ Oui... en fait, commença-t-elle. J'ai retrouvé le livre de Clow. Et Kero s'est fait... comment dire ? « avaler » par lui.  
Le silence au bout du fil.  
_ Clow médite. Mais il ne serait pas d'accord pour que je te laisse continuer avec cet obstacle majeur.  
_ Comment ça « continuer »? Tu sais quelque chose ? un obstacle à... quoi ?  
_ C'est trop grave pour ne rien faire, Sakura. J'arrive.  
_ Yue ?! appela Sakura quand elle n'entendit plus sa voix.  
_ Oui, je suis encore là. Je ne sais pas où on repose cet objet.  
_ Ah ah ah...

Deux jours plus tard, le vendredi, Sakura n'avait encore eu aucune nouvelle. Elle avait laissé à Thomas son téléphone portable et elles avaient apporté celui de Tiffany à la patinoire. Depuis l'apparition de la carte du Sable, ils n'y étaient pas retournés et Sandrine avait trouvé judicieux d'y passer cette fin d'après-midi pluvieux. En arrivant sous le perron, Sakura et Tiffany ôtèrent leur imperméable et se regardèrent. Elles avaient eu la même idée : Sakura plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit le portable.  
_ Pas de messages, annonça-t-elle.  
_ Bon, alors amusons-nous ! proposa Tiffany.  
Elle entraîna son amie à l'intérieur et très vite, elles se changèrent. C'est Yvan qui vint les accueillir près de la glace. Il se laissa glisser et freina devant elles.  
_ Bonjour toutes les deux !  
Sandrine et Sonya le rejoignirent et saluèrent à leur tour les nouvelles arrivées.  
_ C'est bien d'être venues ! On va vraiment s'amuser ! lança Sonya.  
_ Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux Sakura, nota Sandrine.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je m'inquiétais. Tu étais toute patraque depuis deux jours.  
_ Tu avais... remarqué ?  
_ Bien sûr !  
Tiffany sourit et serra la main de Sakura.  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais j'espère que tu peux faire une trêve aujourd'hui, sourit Sandrine.  
_ Je sais ! s'exclama Yvan. Tu laisses tes sentiments en dehors de la glace. On arrête le temps pour l'après-midi.  
_ C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Sandrine. Elle est de toi ?  
_ D'accord, souffla Sakura. J'oublie tout pour cet après-midi.  
_ Très bien !  
Elle posa un pied sur la glace et passa entre eux en se laissant glisser dans le mouvement général.  
_ Tu viens ? demanda Yvan à Tiffany qui longeait la bordure en bois, côté ciment.  
Elle brandit son caméscope et lui sourit.  
_ Je vais d'abord vous filmer !  
_ Ah ! fit-il en s'éloignant.  
Tiffany s'accouda à la rambarde et laissa errer son objectif sur la piste de glace. Le mouvement souple de la foule sur patins glissait à merveille sur le film et elle profita des passages de Sakura et de ses amies pour les filmer de profil. Elle longea ainsi la circonférence de la patinoire et saisit sur sa bande tout ce qui ferait de merveilleux souvenirs... Sonya qui volait presque sur la glace. Sandrine, accrochée au bras d'Yvan, son regard tendrement posé sur lui, souriant, pour laisser raconter encore une de ses histoires, avant secouer la tête et se laisser glisser sur le côté. Et Nadine, pendue à un inconnue qui l'aidait à se relever. Et cet enfant qui la frôla, la catapultant dans un groupe de jeunes. Sakura arrivait et prit aussitôt sa défense, leur tirant effrontément la langue. Et voir Alison qui...  
_ Tiens, s'éloigna un temps Tiffany de son écran. Alison est là.  
Celle-ci rejoignit Sakura et glissa à ses côtés. Elles se saluèrent et discutèrent un peu. Tiffany baissa son objectif et regarda longuement son amie patiner. Cette amie qu'elle connaissait depuis tant de temps, maintenant. Une véritable amie qui lui avait pardonné si facilement le mensonge... Une amie qui ne l'oubliait jamais et dont les attentions ne manquaient pas. Une amie... Sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit.  
Elle reprit son caméscope et filma les deux jeunes filles qui filaient sur la surface glacée. Elles allaient plutôt vite. Et Alison lança visiblement un pari à Sakura. Elles se serrèrent la main et se lancèrent dans la masse, filant comme le vent entre les groupes, elles se faufilaient sans heurts et sans ralentir. Tiffany n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sakura glissa sur le côté et redonna plusieurs coups de patin pour accélérer encore plus. De l'autre côté, Alison, venait d'agir de la même façon. Sakura levant le bras et redoublant d'effort. Mêmes gestes d'Alison. Les coudes, ensembles... Les genoux, la posture, le visage et l'allure... identiques.  
La sonnerie retentit alors et la foule quitta assez rapidement la piste tandis qu'Alison et Sakura se rejoignaient au centre pour se serrer la main. La machine à lisser la glace sortit de son garage et se dirigea sur la piste. Quelle impression étrange...

  
Episode 6.2 : Identiques.

_ Identiques, tu dis ? sourit Sakura en saluant Alison qui se dirigeait vers la cafétéria de la patinoire.  
_ Oui, c'en était troublant, tu sais. Vous avez négocié les courbes de votre course de la même manière. Avec cette foule !  
_ Oh, je crois que nous nous débrouillons bien, voilà tout, sourit malicieusement Sakura. Ca m'a fait tellement de bien !  
_ Et j'ai tout filmé ! annonça Tiffany.  
_ Je sais, j'ai vu. Tu as vu quand je t'ai fait coucou ?  
_ Oui, oui.  
_ Kero aurait peut-être aimé venir, dit-elle alors.  
Ses propres paroles lui revinrent comme un écho et elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.  
_ Kero, murmura-t-elle. J'avais oublié qu'il...  
_ Personne n'a appelé, la rassura Tiffany. Alors amuse-toi. C'est bien de décompresser !  
_ Oui, tu dois avoir raison.  
La sonnerie retentit et le haut parleur appela les meilleurs patineurs à se présenter sur la piste pour la roder.  
_ C'est à toi ! lui souffla Tiffany.  
Alison entra un peu plus loin et elles se firent signe. Tiffany attendait près des autres et Sonya souffla :  
_ Moi, je n'aime pas ce moment-là.  
_ Pourtant tu patines bien ! remarqua Yvan.  
_ Mais ce sont des fous !  
Les premiers tours furent calmes et soudain Alison et Sakura s'élancèrent. Filant sur la glace, elles traçaient de larges sillages derrière elles et elles rattrapèrent en un rien de temps le groupe des meilleurs. Elles les traversèrent sans les toucher et reprirent leur course. Tous étaient cloués sur place. Tiffany ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les mouvements parfaitement coordonnés des deux amies. Les mêmes mouvements de bras, de hanches et à la seconde près les pas s'enchaînaient parfaitement.  
_ Ne me dites pas qu'elles ne se sont pas... préparées ! souffla Sandrine.  
Mais la question ne se posait pas. Elles se découvraient l'une l'autre aujourd'hui. Et leur course devint plus ardue encore lorsque Sakura, sourire aux lèvres, frôla de près la barrière, soufflant ses amies au passages. Alison, poussée contre le mur, revint à la charge et déjà un autre tour se finissait. Elles volaient littéralement l'une autour de l'autre et la foule s'était arrêtée, muette. Tous encourageaient désormais les deux filles extraordinaires. On applaudit puis une voix demanda dans l'émetteur de libérer la glace. On hua l'homme et la foule s'enflamma pour les deux patineuses, qui frôlaient le rebord en se coupant la route à tour de rôle.  
_ Quelqu'un trouve ça anormal, lui aussi ? demanda Yvan.  
Les trois amies levèrent la main, bouche bée.  
Tiffany filmait. Sakura avait toujours été extraordinaire. Mais là...  
Elles ralentirent finalement et se retrouvèrent au centre de la patinoire pour se congratuler. C'est une salve d'applaudissements qui les accueillit alors. Elles revinrent vers le bord et les gens entrèrent à leur tour, en les saluant.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna Sakura, en arrivant près de ses amis, toujours figés de surprise...  
_ Vous êtes... surprenantes ! bafouilla Nadine.  
_ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, lança-t-on devant le groupe.  
Le jeune homme leur sourit en s'appuyant à la rambarde.  
_ Lionel ?! C'est bien toi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous. Ca va ? Tu es revenu quand ?! Sakura ne nous avait rien dit ! C'est chouette ! Tu vas rester ? Stéphanie est là ? Tu es arrivé quand ? C'est vraiment chouette !  
Sakura le dévorait des yeux. Il fit la bise aux autres et s'arrêta face à elle.  
_ Bonjour Sakura, murmura-t-il, le sourire large. Belle démonstration...  
_ Lionel ? l'appela une voix plus volontaire et impatiente.  
Tous s'attendaient à voir Stéphanie.  
_ Oui, Coréane, répondit-il. On m'attend, siffla-t-il. A plus tard !  
Il s'éloigna et Sakura s'avança contre le rebord sans avoir le courage de l'appeler. Tiffany dévisagea les autres et un simple hochement de tête leur indiqua de ne pas trop poser de questions. Ils les quittèrent et rejoignirent la glace.  
_ Tiffany, tu la connais ? Tu crois que...  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
On venait de poignarder Sakura en plein bonheur. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avec cette fille ? Et pourquoi se vide se creusait-il en elle alors qu'elle l'avait cherché désespérément ces derniers jours ? Il était désormais si près d'elle et si loin à la fois. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et il passa non loin sans les regarder. Tiffany prit Sakura dans ses bras :  
_ Ca va aller ?  
_ Je ne sais plus... je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, Tiffany.  
_ Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en suivant l'objet de cette tristesse du regard.  
_ Je ne sais plus. Je l'ai si violemment repoussé. Je l'ai brisé. Je l'ai détruit. Et il est parti... Tiffany, c'est moi la fautive...  
Tiffany sentit que Sakura pleurait. Elle passa un bras dans son dos et vit passer Lionel, une main sur les hanches de cette fille.  
Puis Sakura recula rapidement.  
_ Je suis bête, Tiffany, fit-elle en passant deux doigts sous ses paupières.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que je sais que c'est fini entre nous. Je le sais... et je m'entête.  
_ Ne sois pas si sévère. Des choses se sont passées et...  
_ Oui, c'est... du passé, se retourna-t-elle vers la piste.  
Elle posa un pied sur la glace et inspira profondément... Mais non... La douleur était encore bien là. Son retour n'était qu'un fil de sa cicatrice qui s'ouvrait. Et cela la décourageait. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur se vider. Et les larmes coulèrent. Eclairant ses yeux, humidifiant ses paupières, sinuant sur ses joues, perlant sur son menton, et filant vers la glace, s'écrasant mollement dans le gel. Elle recula finalement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la terrasse. Tiffany fronça les sourcils.  
Lionel arrivait et ralentit en passant devant Tiffany. Il s'arrêta plus loin et se retourna. Puis il glissa vers la jeune fille.  
_ Où est Sakura ?  
Tiffany fit un pas en avant et le gifla sèchement. Il se recula, déstabilisé et elle le fusilla du regard.  
_ Je t'ai vu en faire des bêtises. Mais tu as dépassé les bornes. Tu lui mets cette fille sous le nez pour la faire souffrir.  
_ Je l'avoue, souffla-t-il froidement. Pourquoi te le cacher ?  
_ Tu es odieux. Ou alors... tu n'es pas sincère, Lionel. Tu peux très bien me mentir, lui lança-t-elle, mais épargne Sakura.  
_ C'est mon affaire, pivota-t-il sur ses patins.  
_ C'est aussi la mienne, si tout ça a un sens plus profond...  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux sans la regarder.  
_ Je le savais... chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Tiffany.  
Il s'éloigna et elle rejoignit Sakura, sur la terrasse.

La nuit tomba. Quelque part dans le froid, dans un recoin, une effervescence... Dans la pénombre et le froid, une bulle, puis deux. Trois. Et bientôt une nuée. La tache salée sur la glace fumait légèrement. La larme avait réveillé une force...   
« La larme de Sakura... songea l'homme qui patientait devant les portes closes. Une simple larme. »

Son père souriait devant son écran de télévision lorsque Sakura se leva. Elle passa dans la cuisine et se servit dans la corbeille de beignets.  
_ Tu n'es pas au travail ?  
_ Non, j'ai donné son week-end à Linda. Elle travaille très assidûment depuis le début et nous avions besoin de repos tous les deux.  
_ Elle est comment, au fait ?  
_ Studieuse. Sérieuse et active. C'est une très bonne stagiaire et je ne doute pas qu'elle ira loin.  
_ Je te crois, s'installa-t-elle à côté de lui. Si tu le dis ! Tu sais si bien comprendre et deviner les gens qui t'entourent, sourit-elle malicieusement.  
Il prit la télécommande et haussa le son. A l'écran, un quartier de la ville. Une journaliste prit place dans la petite lucarne :  
_ Comme vous le voyez, il est très difficile de stopper la progression de cette marée de mousse qui semble se déverser en flot continu depuis le complexe sportif...  
Sakura se redressa en voyant la patinoire, au second plan, débordant par toutes les ouvertures de vagues de mousse blanche épaisse et molle.  
_ Personne n'a seulement pu pénétrer cette mousse qui, semble-t-il, serait plus compacte à l'intérieur. Le risque dès lors se situe dans la résistance des murs du complexe. Et quel phénomène est à l'origine de cette incongrue marée savonneuse ? Toutes les arrivées d'eau ayant été coupées autour de la patinoire, personne ne s'explique dès lors la progression de la mousse. On peut néanmoins déjà penser que c'est là l'œuvre de vandales.  
_ Eh bien, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ! sourit Dominique en se levant. Je vais faire des courses pour demain.  
_ Non... Je vais y aller... intervint Sakura. Je m'habille et... j'y vais... Ca me... ça me réveillera !  
_ Si tu veux, je te prépare la liste.

Sakura poussa un peu plus sur ses rollers et accéléra en longeant le parc.  
_ Tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle à Tiffany, au téléphone.  
_ Non... C'est une carte ?  
_ C'est la carte des Bulles... c'est certain... Mais je n'ai aucune carte pour l'attraper ! Je m'y rends. C'est à la patinoire.  
_ A la patinoire ? J'arrive. Etrange tout de même, nous y étions hier !!  
_ Oui, oui, nous verrons ça, je t'y attends.  
Elle raccrocha et bifurqua vers l'avenue principale.

  
Episode 6.3 : La capture impossible.

Quand la Rolls-Royce arriva en vue de l'avenue concernée, la circulation était interrompue. Le chauffeur se retourna vers elle et la femme haussa les épaules.  
_ Je vais y aller à pieds !  
_ Bien, mademoiselle. Soyez prudente.  
Tiffany quitta la voiture, emportant son caméscope et le sachet qui contenait la nouvelle tenue. Le téléphone sonna.  
_ Tiffany ? Monte dans ce bâtiment, je suis au sommet, tu me vois ?  
Elle fit un signe à son amie et entra dans l'immeuble. L'ascenseur la hissa vers le toit et elle finit à pieds dans un escalier de secours. Quand elle déboucha sur la terrasse, ce fut la surprise : les bulles atteignaient le sommet de la patinoire de l'autre côté de l'avenue et elles progressaient toujours plus vite...

Mathieu sourit à la petite fille qui était tombée près de lui et qu'il avait aidée à se relever dans l'allée de l'avion.  
_ Merci monsieur.  
_ Rejoins vite tes parents.  
Elle se remit à courir et il se tourna vers le hublot de son voisin.  
_ Nous arrivons, lui lança celui-ci en voyant la ville sous eux. Oh ! regardez !! C'est quoi cette tâche blanche, là-bas ?!  
Mathieu se pencha et sentit un malaise l'envahir... Il aperçut ses mains devenir pâles et les cacha subitement. Sakura... L'être qui l'habitait sentait le danger. Et voulait se réveiller. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le bruit qui les survolait de loin. Cette force...  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Tiffany. Mathieu ?!  
_ Oui. Mais j'aimerais qu'il se dépêche...  
Elle sortit sa clef.  
_ Il faut essayer avant que ça ne paralyse tout le centre.  
Elle tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux.  
_ Attends ! l'arrêta Tiffany. J'ai ce qu'il te faut !  
_ Une tenue ?!  
_ Oui...

Quand Sakura se fut changée, elle reparut devant son amie qui s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois. Couture fine et près du corps. Un ensemble de soie avec pour motif d'innombrables bulles. Plusieurs voiles se détachant majestueusement de sa taille pour épouser la forme de ses jambes.  
_ Je peux y aller ?  
Caméra au poing, Tiffany sourit :  
_ Action ! cria-t-elle.  
Les trois cercles apparurent alors sous les pieds de Sakura et un vent magique se mit à tournoyer.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! s'écria-t-elle, la clef entre les paumes. Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
La clef s'allongea au creux de ses mains et tournoya vivement. Brandissant le sceptre devant elle, elle le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant dans le vide :  
_ Carte des Bulles, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel !!  
Des bulles s'élevèrent de la masse et s'éparpillèrent dans les rues voisines, répandant plus rapidement encore leur masse.  
_ Carte des B... cria de nouveau Sakura.  
_ Non ! attends... l'arrêta Tiffany, ça les multiplie !

Mathieu se glissa dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon et se dirigea vers la porte de la soute. Puisque l'avion ne se poserait pas assez vite... Il tomba contre la paroi et de gigantesques ailes l'enveloppèrent. Yue jaillit alors et concentra sa force sur la paroi de la soute. D'un seul coup, il se retrouva de l'autre côté, et le souffle des moteurs le propulsa dans l'air brûlant. Il se freina et se maintint finalement au-dessus de la ville. Direction, Sakura !

_ Dieux de la foudre ! cria-t-on sur un toit plus loin. Détruisez ces bulles !!  
Sakura et Tiffany firent volte-face et aperçurent Lionel, en tenue. Le ciel clair se couvrit et la foudre fondit dans les bulles.  
_ Tu es fou ?! lui hurla Sakura. Et s'il y a des gens dans la mousse ?!  
Il inspira profondément, les yeux braqués vers le sol.

Yue traversa la soudaine épaisseur de nuages et aperçut Sakura.  
Elle le sentit arriver et Lionel haussa les sourcils en voyant le gardien se poser de l'autre côté de la rue. Il sortit un autre sort et brandit son épée.  
_ Dieux du vent, dispersez ce nuage de mousse !!  
_ Non, cria Tiffany, ça la répand !  
Le vent souleva en nappes le lit de bulles et les rues voisines s'emplirent de mousse.  
_ C'est malin, murmura Sakura.  
_ Tu n'as plus de cartes ? demanda Yue.  
_ Non, les forces que j'ai capturées ont disparu dans le livre de Clow.  
Yue concentra son pouvoir dans une de ses mains et de fins cristaux apparurent. Ils foncèrent sur l'épaisseur de mer et la traversèrent.  
_ Je crois que c'est Lionel qui a la solution. Comme vous n'avez rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il faut désassembler chaque bulle.  
_ Grâce à l'électricité, s'avança Tiffany.  
_ Alors, reconnut Sakura, je ne peux rien faire.  
_ Dieux du Tonnerre, s'écria Lionel. Immobilisez ces bulles !!  
Les éclairs parcoururent les quelques rues, lézardant les vitres, soulevant les voitures, électrifiant tout le quartier. Bientôt, tout le puissant courant fut attiré par l'eau des bulles.  
_ Dieux du Tonnerre, s'époumona-t-il. Foudroyez ce nuage !  
La masse des bulles désépaissit soudain et le niveau baissa peu à peu. Bientôt la rue réapparut. Et la patinoire aussi.  
Yue demeurait sceptique et fouillait le sol de son regard perçant.  
_ La force s'est retirée, conclut-il. Mais elle reviendra.  
Sakura lui sauta a coup.  
_ Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Yue !  
Tiffany aperçut Lionel tourné vers eux qui s'en allait. Elle lui fit signe et il sourit.  
_ Tu veux que je me transforme en Mathieu ?  
_ Non, je veux être d'abord un peu avec toi, souffla-t-elle en le serrant plus fort encore.  
Il esquissa un sourire et posa une main dans les cheveux de Sakura.

En arrivant à la maison, Thomas se jeta dans les bras de Mathieu. Dominique le salua discrètement.  
_ Tu aurais pu prévenir !! le gronda Mathieu.  
_ C'est ta sœur qui en a eu l'idée.  
_ Je suis si heureux de te revoir...  
_ On s'est quittés il y a à peine deux semaines, sourit Mathieu.  
_ Et c'est énooorme !!  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Entrez, les garçons. Ne restez pas à la porte.  
_ J'ai les courses, Papa !! s'exclama Sakura.  
_ C'est donc pour ça que tu as voulu y aller à ma place, murmura Dominique en débarrassant sa fille.  
_ Ca tombe bien que tu sois là Mathieu, lança Dominique depuis la cuisine. Tu réussiras peut-être à convaincre Thomas de nous accompagner demain.  
_ Où ça, papa ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Papa à promis à son amie du travail, expliqua Thomas, de l'emmener demain près du lac de Tukayuno.  
_ Ca te dit Sakura ? demanda la père.  
_ Oh oui ! Je peux téléphoner à Tiffany ?  
_ Préviens-là dès ce soir, alors ! Et toi Mathieu ?  
Thomas le supplia du regard de se taire.  
_ Oui, volontiers, monsieur Gauthier. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.  
_ Vendu, soupira Thomas. Tu me revaudras ça !


	8. Un dimanche au bord de l'eau

Un dimanche au bord de l'eau

Episode 7.1 : Nos discussions. 

Sakura se pencha à la fenêtre de sa portière et regarda son frère passer en moto avec Mathieu accroché à lui, tandis qu'ils quittaient la maison.  
_ Ne roulez pas trop vite ! leur cria-t-elle.  
_ On peut avoir confiance en ton frère, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Oui, je sais, mais...  
_ Tiffany a raison, ajouta Dominique. Thomas est quelqu'un de sérieux. Vous êtes prêtes, toutes les deux ?  
_ Oui, oui, répondit Sakura.  
_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi, Tiffany ? demanda Dominique en démarrant.  
_ Non, non, monsieur Gauthier, j'aime bien dormir un peu le matin, mais pas quand je sais quelle merveilleuse journée je peux passer avec mes amis.  
Il sourit et s'avança sur la ruelle.  
_ Tant mieux. Pour Sakura, ça a été un dur réveil... éclata-t-il de rire.  
_ Papa... tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Thomas n'arrête pas de m'embêter. J'ai mal dormi, expliqua-t-elle aussitôt à Tiffany.  
_ Je comprends.  
_ Nous passons chercher Linda et la journée pourra bel et bien commencer, annonça le père.

Linda les attendait devant la haute haie de son jardin. Elle habitait en colocation avec une étudiante étrangère et elle avait été réveillée très tôt le matin, à cause des amis de cette dernière. La route défilait depuis bientôt une heure et la discussion allait bon train. Linda n'était pas avare de paroles. Elle leur avait expliqué, à Sakura et à Tiffany, qu'elle comptait bien poursuivre des recherches sur des antiquités européennes qui l'avaient séduite lors d'une visite à Paris alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Elle avait quitté sa famille pour venir étudier au Japon. Linda était française.  
_ C'est joli la France ?  
_ Oui. Ce qui est passionnant, c'est de comparer nos habitudes si différentes. Ne serait-ce que l'école, remarqua-t-elle. Le système japonais me plaît beaucoup. La France est le pays de mon enfance, de mes amis, de mes racines. Mais c'est ici, au japon que je me sens pleinement vivre. Comme si quelque chose m'appelait, expliqua-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Quand elle revint à elle, elle remarqua que Dominique souriait et que les deux jeunes filles la dévisageaient.  
_ Oh, excusez-moi. C'est un peu bête.  
_ Pas du tout, répondit Tiffany. C'est très romantique.  
_ Merci, souffla-t-elle toute rouge.  
_ Ta mère aussi, Sakura, aimait ce pays. En fait, je crois qu'elle aimait tous les pays. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents, expliqua-t-il pour Linda. Son seul sourire illuminait mes journées. J'ai même l'impression, après tant d'années, que les photos d'elle continuent à dégager cette aura si particulière. Comme si ce qui lui appartenait s'était imprégné de ses sentiments.  
_ Je comprends très bien, souligna Linda. J'ai perdu mon père très tôt.  
Elle ouvrit un peu la vitre et ses cheveux soyeux s'envolèrent légèrement. La campagne de cette région ne semblait pas être touchée par les premières couleurs de l'automne qui approchait. De larges étendues verdoyantes entrecoupées de cultures rejoignaient le pied des monts Isemu et Saki.  
_ Il respirait l'autorité et l'amour à la fois. Il n'est jamais vraiment mort pour ma mère. Il vivait en chacun de nous. Dans notre région, un cidre porte son nom. C'est mon père qui a réussi à relancer la production, il y a des années.  
_ Un cidre ? demanda Sakura.  
_ C'est un alcool très doux. A base de pommes.  
_ Je crois que nous arrivons, lança Dominique en désignant du menton le vaste lac qui s'allongeait en contre-bas.  
_ C'est beau !! s'extasia Sakura. Ouhaou !  
Elle se retourna vers Tiffany et tomba nez à nez avec son caméscope.  
_ Un joli sourire, Sakura...  
_ Tiffany... ronchonna-t-elle amicalement. Filme plutôt ce lac !  
_ Mais le lac plus toi, c'est divin !

Le repas de midi se termina dans la bonne humeur. Tiffany, Sakura et Mathieu s'étaient approchés de l'eau et Tiffany choisit un meilleur angle pour les filmer. Sakura jeta un œil vers Thomas, près de la voiture, vérifiant la mécanique de sa moto. Linda et Dominique s'étaient installés plus loin et discutaient de leur travail à venir. Mathieu tourna la tête vers la voiture puis sourit à Sakura :  
_ A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.  
_ A mon frère. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?  
_ Tu veux dire... distant ?  
_ Oui.  
Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'étendue calme.  
_ Il m'en veut, je crois. Enfin, pas à moi...  
_ A qui alors ? Je ne comprends pas.  
_ A cet être qui m'habite.  
_ Yue ? Thomas en veut à Yue ?  
_ Je ne sais pas encore beaucoup de choses, mais ce Yue aide ton ami anglais et je perds très facilement conscience là-bas.  
_ Anthony médite, il paraît.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Mais Thomas le vit assez mal, je crois.  
Il fixait le lointain et Sakura prit sa main.  
_ Vous avez tellement changé, tous les deux, fit-elle. Tu étais plein de vie, avant. Tu me procurais la force de continuer même lorsque c'était difficile. Tu m'avais expliqué que je ressentais un amour fraternel pour toi.  
_ Je me souviens.  
_ Mais je crois que tu te trompais. Et je t'ai toujours aimé, Mathieu.  
Il ne dit rien.  
_ Et je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a autant transformés...  
_ Le destin, souffla-t-il.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Nous n'étions peut-être pas faits pour rester ensembles. Nous nous sommes connus parce que Yue devait t'approcher, mais quand tout fut fini, je...  
Elle lui mit une main sur la bouche.  
_ Tu... hésita-t-elle. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Jamais le Mathieu d'avant n'aurait parlé comme ça.  
Il ôta sa main.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Va lui parler. S'il te plaît. Vous êtes amis.  
_ Il m'a sauvé la vie, si j'ai bien tout compris, lança Mathieu, pensif. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire...  
_ Si. Va lui parler. Retrouvez ce qui vous liait. C'est tout ce qui importe. Ce qui vous liait.  
Il tourna la tête vers Thomas. Celui-ci avait levé le nez et se redressa, un chiffon à la main.  
_ Tu dois avoir raison.  
Il déposa une bise sur son front et la quitta. Tiffany revint, caméra au point.  
_ Tu es incroyable Sakura.  
_ Il est si malheureux...  
_ Maintenant, il faudrait que tu sois capable d'écouter tes propres conseils !  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je ne dirai rien de plus, sourit Tiffany. On va faire un tour ?

Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon quand Dominique descendit au bord de l'eau où Sakura et Tiffany discutaient.  
_ Sakura ? Tu peux aller prévenir Mathieu et ton frère qu'on ne va pas tarder. Ces nuages sont menaçants, expliqua-t-il en pointant le nez vers le ciel.  
_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle.  
Elle se leva et aida Tiffany à ranger les quelques fleurs qu'elles avaient cueillies et étalée pour les arranger sur un carré de tissu. Elle confièrent le bouquet à Dominique et cherchèrent tout d'abord du regard pour les apercevoir. Mais Thomas et Mathieu s'étaient éloignés depuis bientôt deux heures et Tiffany proposa de ne pas tarder, pour éviter la pluie menaçante.  
_ Avec Linda, nous allons ranger les affaires. Ne tardez pas, il fera bientôt nuit.  
_ D'accord Papa.  
Il les quitta et elles empruntèrent le chemin qui longeait le lac, serpentant plus loin dans la prairie entre les bosquet et les cultures.  
_ C'était une si belle journée, souffla Sakura, et voilà qu'il va peut-être pleuvoir.  
Tiffany rangea son caméscope dans son sac et aperçut le livre que Sakura lui avait confié. Elle l'attrapa et passa le bras dans une des sangles.  
_ Quand je pense que Kero est coincé là-dedans...  
Sakura acquiesça.  
_ Mais que peut-on faire ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Yue. Il n'est pas très bavard pour le moment, et il laisse souvent la place à Mathieu. Plus en tout cas que ce que disait Thomas.  
_ Justement, parce que là-bas on avait besoin de lui. Mine de rien, Yue n'est plus aussi froid et solitaire : il pense à ton frère, car il sait que celui-ci a sacrifié ses pouvoirs pour le sauver.  
Elles avaient parcouru une bonne distance, et longeaient un des bras du lac, dont le relief des rives les cachait du parking où les deux adultes patientaient. Une forêt clairsemée habillait ce versant de colline et les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent près d'un chemin qui pénétrait le bois.  
_ Tu crois qu'ils sont entrés ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Pour en être sûres, toi tu suis ce chemin et moi je continue autour du lac.  
_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure.  
Sakura sortit du chemin et s'enfonça dans le bois.

  
Episode 7.2 : La rage. 

Sakura avait bien entendu un cri. Elle se mit à courir à travers bois et déboucha de l'autre côté de la forêt. Thomas était au sol et Yue apparaissait, décroisant les plumes de ses ailes. Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, il les dévisagea, Sakura s'étant accroupie pour soutenir son frère.  
_ Thomas, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
_ Oui, oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, lui rétorqua-t-il en se relevant. Yue, cracha-t-il alors, tu n'as pas le droit de le monopoliser ainsi. Mathieu n'est pas ton jouet.  
Yue se crispa soudain et posa un pied au sol. Le visage de Mathieu revint l'instant d'un flash et Yue abaissa un genou.  
_ Je ne suis pas Mathieu ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Il n'est qu'une apparence. Il n'est rien d'autre !  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria Sakura.  
_ Ton ami, siffla Thomas, se croit plus important que le mien.  
_ Mon quoi ?  
Yue se concentra et devint plus lumineux. Il se remit à flotter au-dessus de l'herbe balayée par le courant d'air généré par son pouvoir.  
_ Yue ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Mais sa lumière faiblit encore et elle délaissa son frère pour l'approcher. Il ouvrit un œil et la suivit du regard.  
_ Que fais-tu ? articula-t-il.  
_ Yue, calme-toi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
Elle voulut poser une main sur son épaule et il la projeta en l'air. Thomas sauta sur le côté et l'attrapa au vol. Il roula dans l'herbe et s'allongea, fatigué.  
_ Tu as osé, souffla-t-il pourtant... toucher à ma sœur...  
Thomas eut du mal à se relever, mais il s'appuya sur une main et fixa Yue :  
_ Ose simplement dire que ce personnage que tu as créé n'avait pas sa propre volonté, sa propre conscience, ses goûts, ses humeurs... Ses propres sentiments.  
_ Mathieu est une part de moi qui demandait à s'extérioriser, murmura Yue, à la limite de l'énervement, contenant ses émotions. Mais il n'est en rien tout ce que vous lui attribuez. Il n'était pas quelqu'un... Il était quelque chose.  
_ Non, réfléchit Sakura. Tu as tort.  
_ Arrêtez. Ca suffit...  
Il s'envola et les survola sans les regarder. Puis il disparut entre les arbres.  
_ Quelque chose n'est pas clair, Sakura, lança Thomas. Rattrape-le, il n'est plus lui-même.  
_ Comment... tu le sais ?  
_ Je le sens.  
Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et s'essouffla vite.  
_ Je ne peux plus courir. J'ai mal partout.  
_ Pourquoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Tu es malade ?  
Thomas ne répondit pas et réfléchit.  
_ Va le chercher, souffla-t-il. Je vais essayer de rentrer... à la voiture.  
Elle hocha le menton et se leva. Puis elle se mit à courir entre les arbres, dévalant les reliefs à grandes enjambées et escaladant d'un bond les troncs renversés. Elle sentait la grande force de Yue ralentir peu à peu. Elle le rattraperait sûrement avant de sortir du bois. Aussi, elle accéléra en retrouvant le chemin de feuilles. Elle courait à perdre haleine, elle ne sentait plus aucune autre force que la magie douce et réconfortante de la lune. Cette aura propre à Yue. Le gardien et juge. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette violence ? Pourquoi là, alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui ?  
Il volait vers le lac qui apparaissait entre les troncs fins et elle l'appela. Il se retourna subitement et la dévisagea.  
_ Yue, s'il te plaît... Attend.  
Il la dévisagea sans émotion et croisa les bras.  
_ Yue... Explique-toi.  
_ Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, depuis que je suis là, je...  
Entre ses paumes, une lueurs grisâtre apparut. Il allait attaquer ?!  
Une perle de lumière vint voler entre eux. Puis deux. D'autres tombèrent peu à peu en pluie douce et magique du haut des arbres, peignant l'allée et tout le bois d'une averse lente de lucioles luminescentes. Sakura leva la tête et sourit. La carte de la Lueur. Comme...  
La lumière qui émergeait des mains de Yue s'apaisa sensiblement avant de disparaître. Il observait la chute monotone et reposante des grains de lumière. Cela réveillait en lui un sentiment de bien-être qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'où provenait cette sensation?  
Sakura se mit à rire.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
_ Tu ne te souviens pas ?! Le festival... il y a si longtemps...  
Yue se mit à luire puis son enveloppe se déchira et s'évanouit en poussière. Mathieu releva le front et observa ses mains et tout son corps.  
_ Sakura ? interrogea-t-il en l'apercevant devant elle.  
Elle ne comprit pas mais approcha.  
_ Tu te souviens de cette neige ? demanda Sakura en prenant sa main.  
_ Oui. Parfaitement. C'est vraiment comme si j'y étais encore. Je nous revois encore dans le parc du temple. Thomas et Lionel qui courent pour nous offrir ce magnifique lapin, qui ne m'a plus quitté, d'ailleurs.  
Elle sourit tendrement et il lâcha ses mains, reculant d'un pas. La lumière l'enveloppa et deux puissantes ailes se refermèrent sur lui. Yue réapparut et se déchaîna sur tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Il avait perdu la tête.  
_ C'est Thomas... C'est Thomas qui me hante !! se mit-il à hurler.  
_ Thomas ?  
_ Je ne veux plus... de son pouvoir !! Il y a tant... d'amour dans ce sentiment....  
_ Yue ?!! intervint une voix derrière lui.  
Tiffany était revenue sur ses pas.  
_ Tiffany, ne reste pas là !! lui cria Sakura.  
Mais Déjà Yue s'envolait au-dessus d'elle et se posait dans son dos, la maintenant fermement par les épaules.  
_ Ecoute-moi, Sakura, avança-t-il cyniquement, le regard enragé. Voici ton point faible.  
_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Cette fille, c'est ton point faible !! Et ce point faible te perdra si tu n'en prends pas conscience.  
Tout devenait plus clair. Sakura se relâcha et soupira.  
_ Tu penses que... Mon frère est ton point faible, c'est ça ?!  
_ Que dis-tu ?! s'énerva-t-il alors, resserrant ses doigts sur les épaules de Tiffany.  
_ Je crois comprendre, Yue.  
_ Non... Tu ne comprends rien. Ce ne sont pas mes sentiments ! Je n'aime pas ton frère. Celui que vous avez créé, oui.  
_ Mathieu ? Pourquoi dis-tu que nous l'avons créé ?  
Tiffany plongea la main dans son sac.  
_ Parce que c'est à votre contact qu'il s'est libéré de moi. Et vous l'avez façonné. Tu as créé un être faible, en moi, Sakura. Tu m'as affaibli ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais failli mourir ?!  
_ Eh bien...  
_ Parce que j'étais faible ! Pas à cause de ton pouvoir... tu ne te rendais pas compte à quel point il était déjà grand. Mais à cause de tes sentiments !  
Tiffany brandit le livre et voulut le frapper avec pour l'éloigner mais Yue disparut au contact du livre et elle frappa le vide, basculant dans l'herbe.  
_ Yue ? appela Sakura. Yue ?!  
Tiffany retourna le livre, tombé sur le dos.  
_ Il est... dans le livre... murmura-t-elle en apercevant la lune ailée sur le dos de la couverture. Je l'ai enfermé dans le livre ?!

Episode 7.3 : Nouveau départ.

Sakura ne s'y attendait pas. Qu'avait-il dit ?! Mathieu lui avait échappé ? Et ils l'avaient façonné... Que voulait-il dire ? Elle s'approcha de Tiffany qui lui tendit le livre de Clow. Sakura prit d'abord sa main et l'aida à se relever.  
_ Yue est devenu fou ? demanda Tiffany. Il m'a presque fait mal. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait.  
_ Je ne saisis pas... Il...  
Elle posa sa main sur le livre et un puissant vent souffla sous elle et autour des deux amies. Le livre s'ouvrit et l'inscription à l'intérieur se modifia dans une lueur bleutée qui colora tout le sentier du bois. Prises dans le courant d'air, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent sans comprendre. Tout volait sur le chemin et le livre s'envola entre elles. Il se referma et la couverture se modifia à son tour. Les ailes largement écartées du gardien-guide s'allongeaient dans la largeur du volume et il apparaissait de dessus, prêt à passer à l'attaque, gueule ouverte et aura de lumière étincelante. La teinte de fond vira du rouge au violet et du violet au bleu. Puis la couleur glissa vers l'arrière du volume. Le symbole de Clow se mit à tourner et se multiplia, faisant naître du sceau sacré, le sceau terrestre et ses trois cercles d'inscriptions. Puis la lune ailée s'allongea et les ailes s'élevèrent dans toute la longueur du livre pour mieux lover le sceau.   
« Sakura... » lui souffla une voix chaude et réconfortante.  
Elle reconnut parfaitement la voix qui l'avait aidée à créer la clef...  
Tiffany n'entendit rien et recula doucement, sortant du tourbillon magique. Lorsqu'elle fut en dehors du cercle, tout disparut. Seule la puissante lumière bleutée s'élevait haut vers la cime des arbres, crevant le plafond de verdure et pointant vers le ciel couvert et sombre.

_ Dominique, s'était levée Linda... Il y a une lueur dans le bois.  
Il haussa les sourcils et chercha du regard en souriant.  
_ En effet, je me demande ce que ça peut-être.  
_ Mais les filles sont parties par là-bas, non ?  
_ Oui, oui, retourna-t-il ranger leurs affaires. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre.  
_ Ah... fit-elle simplement.

« Sakura, La magie de Clow s'éteint enfin définitivement » lui expliqua la voix.  
_ La magie de Clow ?  
« La magie de Clow existait encore par ce livre et ses deux gardiens. Le temps de la protection est terminé. Son rôle est fini. »  
_ Qui Clow protégeait-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
« Bientôt la vérité viendra, Sakura. Mais il te faudra le courage et l'amour qui t'appartiennent pour vaincre le fléau. »  
_ Le fléau ?!  
« Le Fléau de la légende, Sakura. Mais pour l'instant, récupère tes cartes et tes amis. »  
Elle acquiesça et attrapa sa clef. Elle tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux, tandis que les cercles du sceau apparaissaient sous elle. Tiffany avait sorti sa caméra et aperçut soudain Sakura, au creux de son propre tourbillon magique. Thomas arrivait derrière, boitant, faible et fatigué. Elle le rejoignit et lui proposa de s'appuyer sur elle.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.  
_ Je ne sais pas...  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! s'écria Sakura. Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir.  
Thomas ouvrit les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue faire appel à sa clef. Il sourit timidement et sentit sa très grande force envahir le bois.  
_ Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y pose une main, puis l'autre. Elle le brandit alors devant elle, le rabattit en arrière et le projeta en avant, l'arrêtant contre son livre :  
_ Livre du Sceau des sceaux, libère ta puissance. Libère les cartes et offre à mon pouvoir un guide et un juge !!  
Les six cartes magiques s'envolèrent et vinrent flotter autour d'elle. Puis de la couverture s'éleva le Guide : Kerobero, luisant, étincelant dans le soir. Et enfin Yue, le Juge, prit son envol et se posa près de l'autre gardien. Le masque de Kero avait changé de couleur et de forme. Et Yue tenait un long sceptre orné des mêmes décorations qui encerclaient un des disques du sceau.  
Ils baissèrent la tête et Thomas en resta béat.  
_ C'est... C'est ma petite sœur, ça ?!  
_ Alors tu as retrouvé des pouvoirs, toi aussi ? lui souffla malicieusement Tiffany.  
_ Un peu. Je sens qu'ils renaissent. Elle... Elle est formidable !  
Sakura se jeta au cou de ses deux gardiens et éclata de rire de bonheur.  
_ Vraiment formidable, souffla-t-il. A croire que...  
Tiffany tourna la tête vers lui mais il se tut, toussant de plus belle.  
_ Bon, se recula Sakura, c'est pas tout...  
Kero haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille amena son sceptre au-dessus d'elle et les trois cercles réapparurent à ses pieds, en rotation lente.  
_ Carte des Nuages, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel !  
Le ciel s'effilocha et les étoiles réapparurent au fur et à mesure que la carte se créait devant Sakura. Bientôt, la voûte céleste brillait de mille feux et Tiffany annonça, abaissant son objectif :  
_ Coupez ! C'était génial !  
_ Je n'avais même pas senti la carte, bredouilla Kero à l'attention de Yue.  
Celui-ci observait son sceptre et haussa les épaules.  
_ Et moi, j'ai le droit à un sceptre ?! poursuivit Kero. Pourquoi ton chouchou, il en a un et pas moi ?!  
Yue le dévisagea simplement.  
_ Parce que tu te tiens sur quatre pattes, lui expliqua-t-elle. Comment voulais-tu le tenir ?!  
Puis Yue lança un regard vers les deux humains qui les observaient. Et tandis que Kero tentait de se tenir sur ses deux pattes arrières, s'écroulant à maintes reprises, Yue sourit tendrement sans comprendre pourquoi ce sentiment était présent en lui. Il fit signe à Thomas.  
_ C'est le même Yue ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Non. Je crois qu'il a oublié ce qu'il était devenu... Je me demande pourquoi il s'est comporté ainsi...  
Yue posa une main sur son cœur et souleva son sceptre. Un flot de poussières luminescentes s'éleva et glissa lentement vers Thomas. Tiffany s'éloigna de lui et il inspira profondément.  
« Reprends ton pouvoir, murmura Yue en pensée. Mais je garde tes sentiments... »  
Une force nouvelle envahit Thomas et les douleurs disparurent peu à peu.  
« Ce pouvoir était un bien trop précieux pour que tu puisses vivre sans. Tu te sacrifiais jour après jour pour cette partie de moi que j'ai appelée Mathieu. Je ne le comprends que maintenant. Sakura m'a ouvert les yeux, Thomas. Il faut que tu vives, alors reprends ce pouvoir qui t'appartient, puisqu'il assure ta survie. »  
Tout s'éveilla autour de lui : Thomas sourit en sentant plus précisément toutes les choses qui lui avaient échappé jusque là. Une foule de sensations qui ne le traversaient plus. Des besoins qu'il avait accepté de perdre et qui lui revenaient...  
Yue posa son sceptre et Sakura abandonna Kero à ses pitreries :  
_ Papa va nous chercher, annonça-t-elle.  
Le groupe ne tarda pas à reprendre la route vers le parking. Thomas sentit une main posée sur son épaule et se retourna. A l'entrée de la forêt, une silhouette leur faisait signe. Mais il était le seul à la voir, les cheveux volant au vent, le sourire éclatant de fraîcheur.. Elle avait veillé sur eux dans le silence et le secret. Elle était là. Et il sourit.  
« Veille sur Sakura, Thomas, lui chuchota la silhouette translucide à l'oreille. Je vous aime... »  
_ Oui, maman. Bien sûr.

_ Tu rentres papa ? demanda Sakura en le voyant s'attarder un instant contre le capot de leur voiture. A quoi tu penses ?  
_ A ta mère... souffla-t-il tandis que Linda s'installait sur son siège. Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis...  
Sakura tourna la tête vers le lac qui reflétait l'infini du ciel profond.  
_ C'est ici qu'elle a voulu venir avant de mourir. Elle aimait cet endroit.  
_ Je la comprends, sourit Sakura. C'est... magique.  
Thomas baissa la visière de son casque et fit ronfler son moteur.  
_ Nous, on y va !!  
Dominique soupira, le cœur léger. Sakura ne le voyait pas souvent dans cet état-là et cela la touchait, sans qu'elle sache pourtant quoi faire. Elle s'assit au fond de son siège et Tiffany lui prit la main :  
_ Heureusement que Yue n'a pas agi comme ça en pleine centre-ville, souffla Tiffany. On ne l'aurait jamais arrêté !  
_ Oui, ici, c'est calme, vaste et pas très fréquenté. Papa a eu une bonne idée, et il ne le sait même pas.  
Tiffany sourit et acquiesça.

Dominique ralentit en longeant les premières habitations, un embouteillage s'étendant sur toute la longueur de la rue.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? souffla-t-il.  
_ Ce n'est pas votre fils là-bas, Dominique ? demanda Linda en apercevant une moto non loin d'eux.  
_ Si, répondit Sakura, c'est la veste Mathieu. J'y vais, lança-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière.  
_ Tiffany, accompagne-la, tu veux ?  
_ Bien sûr, monsieur Gauthier.  
Elle rejoignit donc Sakura et Thomas enragea de plus belle.  
Un homme à sa gauche ouvrit la vitre et se pencha pour chercher quelque chose.  
_ C'est bloqué jusqu'au centre, le renseigna Thomas.  
_ Je cherche justement un autre chemin pour rejoindre ma maison.  
_ Monsieur Davy ?! le reconnut Sakura.  
Elle avait senti une aura bienfaisante et elle l'aperçut au volant de sa voiture. Le cœur léger, elle lui sourit.  
_ Sakura Gauthier ? Et Tiffany... Comment allez-vous ?  
_ Bien ! Monsieur Davy, je vous présente mon frère, Thomas, et Mathieu, un ami.  
_ Enchanté, sourit l'homme.  
Thomas le dévisagea un instant sans relever sa visière. Puis il força un sourire et serra la main que lui tendait l'homme au volant.  
_ A la radio, ils disent que le problème a recommencé dans le centre ; vous savez, cette mousse. Des ouvriers vérifiaient toute la tuyauterie de la patinoire, et voilà que ça remet ça !!  
Sakura prit le bras de son frère.  
Il acquiesça sans même la regarder.  
_ Allez, monte, petit monstre ! Tu m'excuses, Mathieu ? Un colis à livrer !!  
_ Bien sûr !  
Elle frappa son frère dans le dos :  
_ Arrête un peu d'être méchant avec moi !!  
_ On y va ! s'écria-t-il en faisant rugir son moteur. Ils montèrent sur le trottoir et Dominique sortit de sa voiture pour les retenir, mais il était trop tard.  
_ Sur le trottoir, souffla-t-il. Ils exagèrent...  
_ Où vont-ils ? demanda Linda.  
Il inspira profondément sans répondre. Il les regarda simplement filer vers le centre.

Un mur de mousse se glissait de rue en rue à une vitesse considérable et Thomas leva le menton vers son invitée.  
_ Je connais la rue, elle va tout droit. Alors on fonce !  
_ Je m'accroche, cria-t-elle derrière lui.  
Ils frôlèrent plusieurs voitures qui tentaient de reculer pour ne pas disparaître sous la mousse blanche. Sakura attrapa sa clef et serra son frère contre elle. La paroi du monstre de bulles approchait et ils y plongèrent dans un bruit sourd, étouffé.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre !!  
Les trois cercles du sceau des Sceaux se mirent à tournoyer sous les roues de la moto et illuminèrent les bulles qui s'écartaient mollement devant eux.  
_ Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
La clef s'allongea dans le creux de sa main et un souffle plus fort encore fit voler la mousse. Elle le fit tourner au-dessus d'elle et le tendit à bout de bras dans la masse :  
_ Carte des Bulles, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel...  
Une à une les bulles éclatèrent en grains de lumière et la mousse stoppa sa progression. Thomas freina sa moto et dérapa sur le côté, pour s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'un des nombreux hôtels. La mousse disparut finalement entièrement et la ville réapparut, propre comme un sou neuf. Quelques véhicules s'avancèrent sur le bitume et le sceptre de Sakura redevint clef. La carte des Bulles tournoya vers eux. Elle l'attrapa entre le pouce et l'index.  
_ Oui !! On l'a eue !  
Thomas sourit. Sa sœur l'étonnait de plus en plus. Autant de bonheur et d'enfance pour un rôle si lourd à porter. Il en mesurait de mieux en mieux les conséquences. Elle aurait besoin de tous les soutiens possibles. Et le sien parmi les autres.

  
_ Merci, soupira-t-elle en se serrant dans son dos. Merci, Thomas.  
_ Grande nouvelle !! Godzilla est de retour !!  
Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Juste se sentir bien. Juste ça.   



	9. Une pièce de Fernando Cipucci

Une pièce de Fernando Cipucci

Episode 8.1 : Le concert. 

Sakura et Sandrine patientaient dans la file d'attente devant la salle de concert. Sandrine chercha les places dans ses poches et trouva les deux invitations. Sakura, elle, s'était tournée vers une affiche placardée partout dans le hall de la salle de concert. Tiffany s'y tenait droite, le visage incliné. Elle chantait ce soir. Un récital écrit par Fernando Cipucci, le grand compositeur italien qui terminait ce soir-là sa tournée au japon. La chorale de Tiffany avait été sélectionnée parmi une trentaine et la voix de Tiffany avait été choisie pour le solo du dernier mouvement.  
_ Elle a de la chance de faire ce qu'elle aime, remarqua Sandrine.  
_ Oui...  
Devant, un bourdonnement collectif de satisfaction leur indiqua que les premiers spectateurs entraient. Elles s'avancèrent et Sakura aperçut les jeunes gens qui prenaient leur ticket.  
_ Mais que fait Thomas ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait et qu'il filmerait toute la représentation...   
_ Yvan a pris avec lui son appareil et ne devrait pas tarder.  
_ J'espère bien que mon frère ne va pas me faire ça !! Il avait promis.

Mathieu sourit et tendit le casque à Thomas.  
_ Heureusement que tu es passé à la maison. J'avais oublié le concert de Tiffany.  
Mathieu le vit grimper sur sa moto et enfiler son casque. Les sangles pendants dans son cou, il défit sa béquille et démarra. Mathieu le rejoignit et secoua la tête. Il attrapa les sangles et les lui fixa.  
_ Ce serait bête d'avoir un accident, sourit-il.  
_ Merci.  
_ Allez, file, sinon, elle va t'en vouloir.  
Il sortit de l'allée à grande vitesse et se précipita sur la route.  
_ Bonjour, Mathieu, le salua Dominique en rentrant en marche arrière. C'était Thomas, en moto ?  
_ Bonjour, monsieur Gauthier. Il avait oublié le concert de l'amie de Sakura.  
_ Et toi, tu n'y vas pas ? demanda le père en descendant de la voiture.  
_ Non. Avec Thomas nous avons prévu de nous trouver un peu de travail ici.  
_ Il reste ? s'étonna Dominique.  
_ Oui, et moi aussi.  
_ Evidemment, sourit malicieusement Dominique en se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre du salon. Euh... C'est à toi ce sac, à la porte ?! Mais... ce ne serait pas la caméra de Tiffany ?  
_ Vous avez raison ! reconnut Mathieu. Je vais... lui apporter.  
Dominique le dévisagea curieusement, puis chercha autour d'eux.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Je vais courir, sourit simplement le jeune homme.  
_ Courir... murmura Dominique en le voyant partir en petites foulées.  
Dominique secoua la tête et rentra. « Courir... »

En arrivant à l'angle, de larges ailes s'étendirent dans son dos et Yue prit possession de son corps, les ailes prêtes à bondir. Avant de s'envoler, il réfléchit un instant à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait retrouvé son apparence en un clin d'œil ! Il secoua la tête et rabattit son sceptre vers le ciel. « Puissance de la lune, conduis-moi vers le Sceau des sceaux... » Il disparut aussitôt et les premières feuilles mortes de l'automne s'envolèrent un court instant, happées par sa disparition...

On patientait bruyamment dans la salle quand Yue apparut au-dessus de la foule. Il serra le poing sur son sceptre en sentant des regards se hisser vers lui. La salle se figea dans le silence et Sakura chercha autour d'elle l'explication de cet arrêt soudain. Toute la salle était paralysée. Plus un mouvement, plus un bruit.  
_ Mince alors !! s'écria Yue.  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond et l'aperçut.  
_ Yue ?! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?!  
Il se posa près d'un rideau et le sceptre disparut de sa main. Le brouhaha reprit dans la salle de spectacle. Et Sakura chercha son ami du regard. Mathieu sortit de derrière le rideau et sembla perdu. Sakura le héla, une main levée et il la rejoignit.  
_ Ton frère est arrivé, Sakura ?  
_ Que fais-tu là ?!  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Bonjour, tu es Mathieu, je crois ?  
_ Euh, oui, bafouilla Sakura, Mathieu ? Voici Sandrine.  
_ Enchanté.  
_ Ben.. euh, assieds-toi.  
_ J'ai amené la caméra, sourit-il en la lui tendant.  
Elle n'y comprenait rien. Il venait de figer la salle avec... le Temps ?!  
Yvan arrivait, il approcha et s'installa :  
_ Il y a encore beaucoup de queue dehors. Au fait, j'ai vu ton frère, Sakura.  
_ Thomas ?  
_ Oui, il attends devant le bâtiment parce qu'il n'a pas d'entrée. Et il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié la caméra.  
Sakura n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Elle les quitta et demanda à sortir un instant.  
Elle trouva Thomas assis sur les marches de granit, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses.  
_ Thomas ?! Ca va ?  
_ Ah, c'est toi... Non, j'ai oublié ta caméra.  
_ Sakura ! l'appela Sandrine en courant vers eux. J'ai la place de Nadine, tu sais, elle ne peut pas venir !  
_ Eh bien, tu vois ? sourit Sakura, tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous. Il y a Mathieu.  
_ Je sais, souffla-t-il. Mais la musique classique et moi... enfin !  
Ils entrèrent finalement et le concert débuta peu après.

Alors que le second tableau se concluait, un jeune homme entra en scène, vêtu de branches et de feuilles, s'harmonisant à merveille avec les notes fluettes et rapides qui accompagnaient son mouvement désordonné.  
_ C'est lui, Bianka Koursikov ? demanda Yvan.  
_ Ohh... oui, fondit Sandrine. Il est mignon...  
_ Si tu veux, je peux porter plus souvent ce genre de branchages ! remarqua Yvan. Il suffit d'aller traîner dans un marais !!  
_ Tu es bête...  
_ D'ailleurs en parlant de marais...  
_ Non, chut...  
_ Mais... souffla-t-il, déterminé à parler.  
Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa.  
_ Ecœurant, souffla Thomas en se penchant vers Sakura... Rassure-moi, vous n'en êtes pas là, avec l'autre teigne ?  
Elle leva le pied et écrasa celui de son frère qui dut contenir sa douleur.  
_ C'est fini entre nous, andouille de grand frère !  
_ Ah ? Est-ce que je t'avais dit que je ne l'aimais pas trop ?!  
Elle lui ratatina les orteils et le fusilla du regard.  
_ Sujet épineux, souligna silencieusement Mathieu en réorientant la caméra vers le centre de la scène.  
_ Douloureux, je dirais.  
Le mouvement se termina sur la mort de l'enfant de la nature, et Bianka tomba au sol.  
_ Il est incroyable, sourit Sakura alors que la foule applaudissait fortement.  
_ Il est très moyen, souffla Thomas. J'étais dix fois plus belle en douce Cendrillon !  
_ Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien... capitula-t-elle. Tu es navrant.  
Sandrine lâcha Yvan qui retomba sur sa chaise en bégayant.  
_ S... S... Sandrine ?  
_ Je t'aime aussi quand tu ne parles pas, sourit-elle en prenant sa main.  
La foule se leva pour profiter de l'entracte.

Episode 8.2 : La scène de fin.

_ Excusez-moi, se pencha une jolie demoiselle, alors que les gens regagnaient leur place.  
Sakura haussa les sourcils en réponse à son sourire.  
_ Moi ?  
_ Vous êtes Sakura Gauthier ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Je viens de la part de Tiffany, elle vous demande.  
Sakura pivota machinalement vers Thomas mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
_ Je vous suis, accepta-t-elle finalement.  
Mathieu vérifiait la quantité restante de film et sourit.  
_ Elle te demande ton avis désormais ? Vous devenez très proches. Je me trompe ?  
_ N'importe quoi, se renfrogna Thomas.  
_ Allez, ne me dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'a pas senti de danger alors elle est partie l'esprit tranquille.  
_ Elle... Elle... Enfin, je... Tu es sûr d'avoir assez de film ?  
_ Mais oui. Au fait, Thomas. Yue me ressemble beaucoup ?  
Thomas se redressa sur son siège et chercha autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu.  
_ Yue ? Comment sais-tu ?  
_ Je l'ai vu en rêve, cette nuit. Il est très mystique et je crois que je pourrais bien l'aimer.  
_ Ah oui ? Tu aimes le mystique, toi ?  
Mathieu sourit encore et se pencha sur le caméscope qu'il avait fini de préparer.  
_ Tu l'apprécies, toi ? demanda-t-il alors.  
_ Qui ça ? L'espèce d'Autruche avec ses grands foulards ?! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu... Enfin, Mathieu... Enfin, je...  
_ Ah ah ah... Je te taquine.

La jeune femme qui conduisait Sakura s'arrêta près d'une porte et frappa. On entrouvrit et elle se pencha dans l'espace étroit.  
_ L'amie de Tiffany est là...  
_ Ah. Tiffany ?! appela-t-on. Ton amie est là...  
_ J'arrive, j'arrive, juste cette couture et j'arrive, répondit Tiffany d'une voix lointaine.  
La demoiselle referma la porte et pria Sakura de patienter. Puis elle la quitta. Une branche effleura Sakura et la griffa.  
_ Aïeu !!  
Le garçon se retourna et la dévisagea.  
_ Je vous ai accrochée ?  
Sakura avait posé sa main sur son bras et la retira doucement. Une tache de sang couvrait ses doigts...  
_ C'est sérieux, fit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé... Il faut vite nettoyer ça.  
Il ausculta les coulisses et ne vit personne.  
_ Je vais me débrouiller, sourit Sakura. Indiquez-moi où se trouvent les toilettes.  
Il réfléchit un court instant et la prit par les épaules.  
_ Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça. Venez dans ma loge. C'est juste à côté. Venez, appuyez-vous sur moi, conseilla-t-il.  
Sakura sentait la douleur se répandre dans son bras et elle fronça les sourcils quand il attrapa son coude pour l'installer derrière sa nuque.  
_ Vous êtes allergique à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en l'amenant vers sa loge.  
_ Je... je ne crois pas. Les maths, ça compte ?  
Son visage avait blêmi.  
_ Mais qu'ont-ils mis comme produit sur mon costume pour que ça vous fasse cet effet ? Mademoiselle ?! appela-t-il une fois qu'il l'eût installée sur le fauteuil de maquillage.  
Elle ferma les yeux... La douleur disparaissait peu à peu.

_ Quelle foule aux toilettes !! soupira Sandrine en s'asseyant.  
Thomas releva le nez.  
_ Un problème ? demanda Yvan.  
_ Sakura ? souffla Mathieu.  
_ Où est-elle au fait ? s'interrogea Sandrine.  
Thomas se leva et se dirigea vers les coulisses. En arrivant au fond de la salle, on lui interdit de continuer.  
_ L'accès est interdit, voyons, monsieur.  
Les premiers membres de la chorale quittaient leur vestiaire et Tiffany se précipita dehors pour chercher Sakura.  
_ Tiffany ! appela Thomas. Je suis là, as-tu vu Sakura ?  
Elle approcha et demanda à ce qu'on le laissât passer.  
_ Non, elle devait m'attendre juste là...  
_ Quelqu'un a vu Bianka ? demanda-t-on dans les coulisses. Il doit être sur la scène avant le lever de rideau.

Bianka nettoya la fine plaie qui avait cessé de saigner. Il posa un pansement et redescendit la manche de Sakura.  
_ Je dois y aller, souffla-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer ici.  
Il inspecta aussi sa tenue et essuya quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur les épines de ses manches. Puis il sortit.  
_ Ah, Bianka... En scène vite !  
_ Oui, mais il y a là...  
Thomas se tourna vers le jeune comédien.  
_ Lui, fit-il à Tiffany. Il sent Sakura...  
_ Bianka ?! s'étonna-t-elle.  
_ Eh, Bianka ! l'interpella Thomas. Tu n'aurais...  
_ Chuuut ! lui souffla-t-on alors que le garçon entrait en scène.  
_ Et Sakura, demanda Tiffany, tu la sens ?  
Thomas secoua la tête. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne pût sentir le pouvoir de sa sœur ?  
_ Tiffany, l'appela-t-on à son tour. Il faut se mettre en place pour le final.  
Le rideau s'ouvrait et les applaudissements arrivèrent jusqu'à Thomas, impuissant.

Sakura se sentait flotter dans un air tiède et suave. Comme une caresse sans fin sur son corps et son esprit, elle sentait le souffle délicat et discret qui la soulevait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la lumière l'éblouit. Une vaste vallée semblait se fondre à l'infini avec le ciel azur. Une prairie chatoyante où les massifs de fleurs remuaient lentement dans le vent. Une étendue de vie et de plénitude. Elle posa un pied dans l'herbe douce et fraîche. Puis le second. Quel calme et quel bien-être...

Bianka tournoya sur lui-même et bondit vers l'avant de la scène. La renaissance de l'enfant-nature serait bientôt célébrée par le chœur des voix de la nature. Le voile se leva dans l'arrière scène et au son des trompettes et des violons, une rangée d'enfants angéliques apparut. Puis, une seconde. Ils élevèrent leur voix en une seule et Bianka s'arrêta face à eux, comme pour s'abreuver de cette force. Il leva les bras au ciel et les enfants l'accompagnèrent.  
Tandis que Mathieu filmait, assis à côté de Yvan, Thomas cherchait désespérément sa sœur.  
Tiffany fit un pas en avant et le chef d'orchestre leva un bras vers les flûtes. Le final commençait...

Une racine jaillit de la terre et s'enroula au cou de Sakura. Que se passait-il ? Elle tomba à genoux et quand elle voulut desserrer l'emprise avec ses mains, des épines jaillirent des tiges. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à passer et Sakura se sentait partir.

Thomas continuait de tourner dans les coulisses. Quelque chose se passait. Il longea une nouvelle fois le couloir des loges et hésita à toutes les visiter. Il était seul. Qui le verrait ?  
_ Thomas ? l'appela-t-on dans son dos.  
Il sursauta et fit volte face.  
_ Qui... Kero ?!  
_ On est seuls, soupira Kero. Mince alors, articula-t-il... J'ai senti l'aura d'une carte dans le quartier et je suis apparu ici !  
_ Je ne trouve pas Sakura. Elle court un grave danger !!  
Kero bondit dans le couloir et reprit instantanément sa forme la plus discrète. Il vola de porte en porte et s'arrêta net. Thomas le rejoignit en courant.  
_ Pas étonnant que je ne t'ai jamais découvert avant... Si tu te changes à cette vitesse, souffla-t-il en entrant.  
« Se changer à cette vitesse » se répéta Kero. Il s'aperçut que son corps était redevenu peluche, parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Aussi simplement que ça. Quelle puissance lui avait conféré Sakura... ?  
Thomas trouva sa sœur effondrée sur une chaise, le bras pansé.  
_ Sakura !! appela-t-il pour la réveiller en la recroquevillant contre lui. Sakura, reviens à toi.

La voix de Thomas résonna dans l'air chaud. Tandis qu'une autre racine s'élevait et plongeait vers elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

_ Je sens à peine son pouls, s'exclama Thomas.  
Kero voletait autour d'eux sans savoir quoi faire.  
Sur la scène, la voix de Tiffany s'éleva encore et Bianka s'agenouilla devant elle. Soudain, un bouton de rose surgit d'une de ses branches. Un, puis deux, trois, tout un lot. Les feuilles jaunies et sèches se coloraient. Les branchages s'allongeaient. Les racines les plus épaisses se plantèrent dans le sol de la scène et Bianka commença à être étranglé. Dans la salle, on ne savait comment réagir.

-Thomas... articula Sakura, à la limite de l'évanouissement, perdue sous une montagne de verdure.  
Tout son pouvoir la quittait, bu par les racines de ces plantes...

_ Elle a parlé, s'écria Thomas.  
Il la leva et la serra contre lui.  
_ Bloque la porte, qu'on ne nous dérange pas, ordonna-t-il.  
Kero hocha le museau et la porte se figea derrière le halo presque invisible du... Bouclier.  
Thomas se concentra et fit brûler son énergie, répandant dans la pièce une multitude d'ondes. Il serrait sa sœur dans ses bras et celle-ci respirait difficilement. Il fit progressivement le vide et accumula tout son pouvoir au creux de ses bras.

Une main de lumière se tendit à travers le mur de végétation. Sakura ne chercha pas à comprendre et saisit cette aide inattendue.

Sur scène, Bianka s'était écroulé, suffoquant et la chorale s'arrêta. On se leva, on s'approcha. On tenta de l'aider.

_ La musique s'est arrêtée, remarqua Kero.  
_ Sakura, revient !!  
Elle toussa et il sourit sans perdre sa concentration. Une lueur quitta son bras, transperçant le pansement et rampa sur le sol vers la sortie.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! cria Kero.  
Le sang s'évapora et un morceau de papier jauni se consuma aussitôt.  
_ Un sort ?! C'était un sort...  
_ Allez, bon sang, reviens à toi...  
Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Thomas la lâcha, épuisé, et c'est elle qui le retint et le poussa sur la chaise. Il s'endormit aussitôt.  
_ Kero ?!  
_ On t'a jeté un sort... C'est sorti de ton bras.  
_ Bianka...  
_ Quoi... ?  
_ Il y a une carte sur la scène, il est en danger ! se précipita-t-elle vers la porte.  
« On a voulu me tuer... » ruminait-elle en faisant voler d'un geste de la main la protection que Kero avait installé sur la porte. On avait voulu la tuer, et ce n'était pas une carte, mais un sort. Elle courut vers l'arrière-scène et vérifia qu'elle était seule. Elle sortit alors sa clef.

Tout alla très vite. Le Sable pour pénétrer les racines et les arrêter. Le réveil de la force. Sa capture. Carte des Fleurs. Une de plus !

  
Episode 8.3 : Bianka.

_ Je n'en reviens toujours pas, répéta Sakura en parcourant le couloir de l'hôpital. Une de ces cartes a réellement attaqué !  
_ C'était atroce de voir ce danseur recouvert de plantes... expliqua Tiffany. Heureusement personne n'est gravement blessé.  
Elles arrivèrent devant la porte et frappèrent.  
_ Oui, entrez, souffla-t-on dans la chambre.  
_ Bonjour, sourit Sakura en entrant avec son bouquet.  
_ Ah, bonjour. Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt.  
Sakura regarda son amie et haussa les sourcils.  
_ Tu me connais ? se retourna-t-elle vers le malade.  
_ On peut dire ça, sourit-il. Tu as apporté des fleurs, c'est vraiment gentil.  
_ Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir.  
_ Des fleurs, c'est très bien.  
_ Oh !! se rappela Sakura, je te présente Tiffany ! Ma meilleure amie.  
_ La superbe voix qui donnait la réplique à mon jeu sur scène ; celle qui a été choisie parmi tant ! J'ai entendu parler de ta voix, expliqua-t-il, et je suis enchanté.  
Tiffany rougit et Sakura se mit à rire.  
_ On ne te dérange pas, au moins ?  
_ Non, bien sûr que non. Il y a deux chaises, là-bas. Prenez-les donc. Vous restez un peu ?  
_ Si tu veux. Tes blessures guérissent bien ?  
_ Sans aucun problème. Vous savez, je guéris vite en général. Ce ne sont que des griffures et j'ai une côte froissée, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
_ Ce doit être douloureux, nota Tiffany.  
_ Quand j'inspire trop profondément, et quand je ris. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop drôles !  
Il sourit en les voyant se concentrer pour ne pas paraître trop souriantes. Il se mit à rire et s'arrêta aussitôt, pris de douleur.  
_ Si tu te fais rire, tout seul... ! remarqua Sakura.

Le temps passa et les trois jeunes discutèrent longuement de leur vie. Bianka venait de Moscou, mais même si ses parents adoptifs y étaient nés, lui ne savait presque rien de lui avec précision. Enfant trouvé, on avait choisi pour lui une date de naissance. Sakura et Tiffany furent très touchée par l'histoire de ce garçon qui se réfugia dans la danse classique tout d'abord puis dans les ballets contemporains.

En bas, un homme quittait l'hôpital.  
« Si ce n'est pas Tiffany qui t'aide, c'est ton frère. Tu es vraiment bien entourée, Sakura. Mais une prophétie est une prophétie. Et tu devras perdre... Le Fléau n'est plus très loin. »  
Il s'éloigna.

_ Et tu as appris le japonais à quel âge ?  
_ Il y a quelques années. Je me passionnais pour un livre qu'on m'avait lu et traduit en partie. J'ai alors appris à lire et à parler la langue pour terminer l'ouvrage.  
_ Mais pourquoi ne te l'a-t-on pas traduit entièrement ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ La dame est décédée entre temps...  
_ Ah, désolée, baissa-t-elle les yeux.  
_ Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ca remonte à loin. J'ai fait mon deuil, depuis. Elle était un peu comme ma mère adoptive.  
_ Ma mère aussi est décédée, avoua Sakura. J'avais trois ans.  
Il sourit mais ne dit rien.  
_ Il commence à être tard, fit remarquer Tiffany. Demain nous devons être en avance à l'école : nous sommes de ménage !  
_ J'avais oublié, confia Sakura.  
_ Je suis heureux que vous soyez venues me voir. Peut-être nous recroiserons-nous.  
_ Oui, peut-être, le salua Tiffany. C'était un plaisir. Au revoir.  
Sakura prit sa main et la serra.  
_ On se reverra, je pense.  
_ Bien sûr.  
Elle s'éloigna et avant qu'elle ne passât la porte, il l'appela. Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea.  
_ Fais confiance à tes sentiments, Sakura. Ils te guideront.  
Elle acquiesça sans réagir et sortit.

Dans la chambre de Sakura, Kero se transforma encore... Et encore. Il redevint peluche et sourit :  
_ C'est génial... Même plus besoin de se concentrer !! Il suffit de le vouloir !! Ces pouvoirs sont... lança-t-il en grandissant de nouveau... gigantesques !  
Yue acquiesça, debout, face au lit de Sakura.  
_ Etonnant en effet.  
Kero se mit sur deux pattes et lui fit signe de se pousser. Yue fit un pas sur le côté et Kero put se regarder dans le miroir.  
_ Je me suis toujours préféré comme ça ! Quelle classe. Quel maintien... Tu trouves pas ?  
_ Ta forme est superficiel, Kerobero. Ce n'est qu'une apparence.  
_ Tu n'es pas drôle, Yue. Tu as un fabuleux nouveau pouvoir et tu ne sembles pas heureux... Tu vas peut-être pouvoir commencer à draguer, sourit malicieusement Kero. A ton âge ! Prends exemple sur moi, clama-t-il en reprenant une position d'Apollon.  
Yue était cependant perplexe. Les mains sur son sceptre, il réfléchissait.  
_ Tu crois que Sakura est plus puissante que Clow désormais ?  
Kero se reposa sur ses quatre pattes et fronça les sourcils. La question méritait un peu de sérieux en effet.  
_ Tu le crois, toi ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Nos pouvoirs sont phénoménaux... Avec Clow, c'était les mêmes mais il me semble que je les utilise avec plus de facilité.  
_ Et moi hier, j'ai utilisé la carte du Bouclier que Sakura possède, d'un seul regard, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Yue. Et elle n'était pas là...  
_ Tu te trompes, souffla Yue. Nous pouvons utiliser bien plus que les cartes de Sakura.  
Il souleva légèrement son sceptre et l'obscurité envahit la pièce. Un noir opaque et profond. Kero secoua la tête et d'un seul geste de patte chassa les Ténèbres par sa Lumière. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Nous utilisons les forces qui nous sont affiliées, précisa Yue. Pas seulement les forces qu'elle a capturées ! C'est comme si elle possédait les cartes de Clow.  
_ Tu veux insinuer qu'elles n'ont pas disparu ?!  
_ Je constate simplement qu'à l'instant où elles moururent, nous aurions dû disparaître avec elle ; et ça, tu le sais.  
Kero le dévisagea et Yue croisa les bras.  
_ Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça que je ne comprends pas. Clow nous a créé, donné le pouvoir des cartes, demandé de veiller sur celui qui briserait son sceau, de le juger, de s'offrir alors à lui. Mais désormais quand je sens cette puissance qui coule en moi, je me demande si c'est tout.  
_ Quoi d'autre, réfléchit Kero.  
_ Oui, c'est la question... 


	10. Le combat de l'amitié

Le combat de l'amitié

**Episode 9.1 : Une aide inattendue.**

Sakura sortit sa clef en fonçant sur ses patins dans l'allée recouverte de feuilles et tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel. Un trait de lumière fonçait sur elle et Tiffany suivit de son objectif le faisceau qui filait vers son amie.  
_ Elle t'a presque rattrapée, cria Tiffany en réglant le léger flou sur son écran à cristaux liquides.  
Les trois cercles du sceau apparurent sous les pieds de Sakura et de grandes gerbes de pouvoir se mirent à tournoyer.  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y posât une main, puis l'autre.  
_ Plus qu'un mètre ou deux ! la prévint Tiffany.  
Sakura zigzaguait entre les arbres et freina au niveau du dernier, pivotant sur elle-même, pour continuer à rouler en arrière. Elle brandit le sceptre devant elle contre la carte qu'elle avait jetée:  
_ Carte du Bouclier, immobilise cette force !!  
Un écran s'éleva entre Sakura et le trait de lumière qui y rebondit violemment, cherchant par à-coups à perforer la protection. Sakura sourit, freina et lança son sceptre vers le ciel tandis que Tiffany approchait, caméra au poing :  
_ Referme-toi sur cette force !  
L'écran de protection s'arrondit et enveloppa d'un coup le trait de lumière.  
_ Transformer une carte de défense en piège, commenta Tiffany, excellente idée...  
Sakura lança une autre carte :  
_ Carte de la Foudre !!  
Un puissant éclair pénétra la sphère et les deux forces bataillèrent quelques secondes. Quand l'éclair s'immobilisa finalement, Sakura rappela ses deux cartes et leva son sceptre.  
_ Carte de l'Epée, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel !!  
Des chaînes de lumière s'élevèrent et retombèrent dans la carte qui se créait.  
_ Et une autre !! s'exclama Sakura. C'est ma dixième !

_ Et une autre !! répétait Sakura sur l'écran de télévision. C'est ma...  
_ Et tu dis qu'elle t'a attaquée, toi ?! réfléchit Kero.  
_ Oui, oui.  
_ C'est vrai Kero, ajouta Tiffany. J'ai même pu filmer sans crainte : elle m'a frôlée sans même s'occuper de moi.  
_ Etrange comme réaction, souffla-t-il. Ca peut vouloir dire que quelqu'un les dirige ou alors qu'elles communiquent entre elles.  
_ Ce sont des bien cartes, selon toi ?!  
_ Non, impossible, bredouilla-t-il en volant vers le bureau.  
_ Donc c'est quelqu'un ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Après tout, expliqua Sakura. Tu as bien dit que quelqu'un m'observait, non ? Et cette histoire de sort au concert de Tiffany, la semaine dernière ? Ca se tient.  
Il croisa les bras et rentra la tête entre les épaules.  
_ Quelque chose ne me plaît pas.  
_ Quel pessimiste ! souffla Sakura. Allons manger, Tiffany ! Papa va bientôt rentrer et c'est moi qui prépare le dîner.  
_ Tu es sûre que je ne vous dérange pas ? sourit Tiffany.  
_ Mais non. Allons-y. On te ramène une part ? lança Sakura avant de fermer la porte.  
Mais Kero ne répondit pas. Elle haussa les épaules et referma.  
« Vraiment quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ?! »

Sakura et Tiffany s'installèrent à leur place dans la classe et leurs amis les saluèrent.  
_ Vous êtes d'accord pour demain soir ? A partir de dix-huit heures, le temple Tsukimine organise la fête annuelle de l'été.  
_ C'est un peu tard, cette année, expliqua Yvan, parce que le temple n'était pas libre avant.  
_ Comment ça ? interrogea Tiffany.  
_ Des esprits le hantaient. Des esprits malins qui cherchaient une âme. On dit aussi que cette âme fut une des victimes d'un grand malheur et qu'elle serait venue à Tokyo pour retrouver la paix dans le temple Tsukimine. Mais elle se serait égarée.  
Sakura sentit un frisson se répandre dans son dos.  
_ Mais le hic, c'est que les prêtres du temple n'ont pas réussi à la libérer car une autre âme cherche à la posséder.  
_ Un esprit qui s'en prend à un esprit, s'intéressa Sonya.  
_ C'est courant dans l'outre monde, expliqua Yvan. Les âmes gardent en elles les rancœurs de leur vie et si elles se retrouvent, elles continuent à se pourchasser. Et quand une âme s'est emparée d'une autre, elle la détruit et est libérée. Dans de nombreuses régions du Japon et même du monde entier, quand un silence s'installe dans une salle bondée de gens, on dit que l'une de ces âmes passent et que tous l'ont senti et se sont arrêtés pour la laisser circuler.  
Tiffany éclata de rire alors que les autres s'étaient figés entre le doute et l'émerveillement.  
_ Ce qu'on dit surtout, précisa-t-elle. C'est que le temple a été inondé dernièrement.  
_ C'est vrai ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Reste à savoir d'où vient l'inondation, souligna Yvan. Une âme perdue... ?  
_ Bonjour à tous, les salua leur professeur en entrant. J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent week-end.  
On répondit ici et là et il écrivit au tableau : « Festival des arts ».  
_ Monsieur, c'est un peu tôt, non ? demanda Emilie, la déléguée.  
_ En fait, nous n'allons pas vraiment préparer nos activité du festival dès à présent. Mais...  
Il s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte.  
_ Je tenais à vous présenter ce jeune homme prometteur et déjà talentueux.  
_ Bianka ?! se leva Sakura en l'apercevant à l'entrée de la classe.  
Le professeur haussa les sourcils et Sakura se rendit compte que tous la regardaient.  
_ Bonjour Sakura, sourit Bianka. Nous nous connaissons, expliqua-t-il à leur professeur.  
_ Tu connais Bianka ?! souffla-t-on tout autour. Ah bon ?!  
Elle se sentit gênée et s'assit.  
_ Pour les autres, je vous présente Bianka Koursikov. Il a terminé sa tournée par le japon avec le grand compositeur italien Fernando Cipucci et il s'est gentiment proposé de nous aider à mettre en place notre spectacle pour le festival.  
Un gloussement de surprise s'éleva et de courts échanges entre élèves brisèrent le silence.  
_ Oui, s'avança Bianka, on m'a expliqué que vous organisiez tout un spectacle en vous répartissant les tâches. Et j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante. De plus, monsieur Corentin m'a expliqué que votre classe préparait cette année une galerie de tableaux sur le thème de la danse.  
On s'étonna ici et là et le professeur grimaça :  
_ Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant, expliqua-t-il à Bianka.  
_ Monsieur ? intervint Sandrine. Pourquoi se préparer dès le début du mois de novembre ?  
_ Bon, soupira celui-ci. Autant vous en faire part, désormais. Quand on a attribué à votre classe la galerie de tableaux, j'ai pensé que plutôt que de dessiner, vous préféreriez présenter une comédie musicale de votre cru. Ainsi, continua-t-il alors qu'on s'exclamait dans tous les coins de la salle, vous pourrez travailler des textes en plusieurs langues. La conception des décors et des chorégraphies trouvera sa place dans notre cours de mathématique. Et en sport, vous travaillerez ainsi votre rythme et votre endurance, votre forme physique en général.  
_ Et moi, je vous aiderai à coordonner le tout, ajouta Bianka.  
_ On filmera, cette année ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Je pense qu'il le faut : ce sera un merveilleux souvenir. Mais je pense que les préparatifs même en valent la peine. Je suppose que tu veux bien t'en charger, Tiffany ?  
_ Vouii... répondit-elle, aux anges.  
On levait la main un peu partout et l'homme calma rapidement les ardeurs.  
_ Nous n'en sommes pas là, lança-t-il. Et aujourd'hui, je vous avais promis un devoir !!

**Episode 9.2 : Au temple.**

A la récréation, un groupe rejoignit Sakura :  
_ Tu le connais comment, Bianka ? Il est sympa ? Il a une copine ? Tu me le présenteras ?! Vous êtes intimes ? Il t'a déjà parlée ? Tu sais ce qu'il aime ? Il a une copine ?  
Sakura leur répondit tant bien que mal et elle finit par s'en débarrasser. Elle soupira et Tiffany lui sourit.  
_ Tu avais déjà du succès, ma chère Sakura. Te voilà la coqueluche des fans de Bianka !!  
_ Oh là, là ! soupira Sakura.  
Elle releva brutalement le nez.  
_ Une force...  
Tiffany chercha autour d'elle sans savoir quoi chercher.  
_ Tu sens quoi ?  
_ Une grande puissance. C'est bien une de ces cartes ! Mais je ne parviens pas à la situer. On dirait qu'elle est partout.  
_ Sakura ! appela-t-on derrière les deux filles.  
De l'autre côté du feuillage, Bianka leur fit signe. Elles s'approchèrent et il inspira profondément.  
_ Tu fuis tes groupies ?! plaisanta Tiffany.  
_ Rien que le temps que ma présence devienne une habitude. C'est toujours ainsi.  
_ C'est la rançon de la gloire, songea-t-elle.  
_ Oui, c'est ce que je me dis ! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, Sakura ?  
Elle haussa les épaules :  
_ Je n'ai pas de secret pour Tiffany, tu sais.  
Il sourit en inspectant discrètement les alentours :  
_ Je le savais. Alors elle sait que tu chasses les cartes ?  
Les deux amies se figèrent.  
_ Ce n'est rien, ne fais pas cette tête. Je me suis renseigné, c'est tout.  
Sakura approcha de lui :  
_ Comment l'as-tu appris ? Enfin, je veux dire... on parle de moi quelque part ?  
_ C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai à l'occasion... Pour le moment, j'ai bien vu que tu étais perdue, là à l'instant. Tu l'as sentie, cette carte ?  
La cloche sonna et il se tut.  
_ Continue...  
_ Non, nous en reparlerons, Sakura.  
_ Attends !  
Il recula et s'approcha du haut grillage du lycée et le franchit d'un bond. Avant de les quitter, il lui fit signe :  
_ Reste sur tes gardes. Et sache que même affaiblie, une âme qui a tout perdu peut contre-attaquer !  
_ Une...  
_ Sakura, il faut y aller ! la réveilla Tiffany.  
_ Oui...

La journée passa tranquillement et plus personne ne parla du festival. Bianka même ne se montra plus. Et le lendemain soir Tiffany rejoignit Sakura chez elle, où l'attendaient aussi Thomas et Mathieu. Ils partirent dès son arrivée et marchèrent jusqu'au temple.  
_ Dommage que Katya ne soit pas là, remarqua Sakura en apercevant l'allée de stands.  
_ Elle est occupée, souffla Thomas. Elle ne peut pas être partout.  
Sakura fut surprise par le ton de ses paroles et elle dévisagea son frère sans comprendre.  
_ En tout cas, tu es radieuse, Sakura, lui confia Tiffany en la considérant des pieds à la tête.  
_ Tiffany a raison, sourit Mathieu. Ce kimono te va à merveille. Je dirais presque qu'il a été fait pour toi.  
Thomas secoua la tête et Mathieu hésita.  
_ Qu'il est bête, fit-il en écartant les bras. C'est Tiffany qui l'a fait !  
Celle-ci aperçut la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offert à son retour et rougit.  
_ Tu l'as fait rougir, souffla Mathieu. Tu as pensé à te lancer dans la création de mode, Tiffany ?  
_ C'est une idée qui m'a traversée, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils arrivaient. Mais c'est Sakura mon modèle préféré, c'est elle qui m'inspire tout ce que je crée. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment si je...  
_ Si on doute de soi, alors on n'avance pas ! la gronda gentiment Mathieu. Tu devrais y songer.  
_ Nous y sommes ! chantonna Sakura.  
Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée pavée et atteignirent les premiers stands.  
_ Oh !! s'écria Sakura. Des petits poissons rouges ! Thomas, tu m'en attrapes un, dis... ?  
Elle l'entraîna et Tiffany les observa à côté de Mathieu.  
_ Ils s'aiment vraiment ces deux-là ! confia Tiffany.  
_ Oui, Sakura manquait énormément à Thomas en Angleterre. Il n'en parle pas beaucoup.  
_ Même avec toi ?  
_ Même avec moi, répondit-il.

Kero croisa les bras et grogna tout seul.  
« Ils partent se promener et qui se charge de garder la maison encore une fois ?!! C'est tonton Kero. Kero-bonniche ! C'est invivable cette maison... se mit-il à crier. J'en ai marre !! Ils vont m'entendre quand ils vont rentrer !! Ou alors, un jour je partirai... Sans rien dire... Mais pour l'instant... »  
Il s'envola et se posa sur le bureau. Au centre, un flan au caramel. A côté de lui, trois tours de cinq pancakes arrosés de caramel fumant. Près des photos, un gâteau au caramel et au chocolat, saupoudré de pépites. Et enfin, une assiette de cookies. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et avala la moitié d'un pancake.  
« Enfin... Ils savent se faire pardonner », sourit-il en avalant l'énorme bouchée de gâteau.  
Il se laissa rouler sur le dos et croisa les pattes derrière la tête en mâchant tranquillement sa pâtisserie.

_ Oui ! On a gagné le lapin, sourit Tiffany.  
Sakura reposa les cerceaux restant et l'homme du stand leur tendit la peluche.  
_ Et un autre attrape-poussière ! nota Thomas.  
Elle lui écrasa le pied, Thomas en toussa de douleur et Mathieu sourit.  
_ Il est presque aussi mignon que sa nouvelle maîtresse, murmura ce dernier.  
_ Il ne font pas gagner des peluches de King Kong, par hasard ? ironisa Thomas.  
Un grand fracas les fit sursauter. Comme une peur commune, le silence envahit les allées du temple et tous retenaient leur souffle. Ce bruit... Une explosion ?! Le résonnement avait tout arrêté et un pleur d'enfant rompit cette halte de surprise. Des cris leur parvinrent finalement et quelqu'un arriva de l'étang en courant.  
_ Le pont qui rejoint l'île de l'étang est cassé ! Des filles sont coincées de l'autre côté...  
Plusieurs hommes y allèrent sans hésiter et tous les quatre suivirent la foule qui s'approchaient. Sakura sentit une main se resserrer contre son kimono dans la foule et elle se retourna. Thomas la tenait fermement et son regard suffit à le convaincre de lâcher. Ses doigts de décrispèrent et Sakura partit en avant.  
Soudain un bruit siffla dans le ciel et quelque chose heurta le sol, au beau milieu de la foule. Sakura se protégea instinctivement le visage, le sol vibra sous le choc. Les gens s'étaient écartés et Sakura ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Elle baissa les bras et aperçut le sol éventré à ses pieds. Elle leva aussitôt la tête pour voir d'où le projectile provenait.  
Les filles appelaient, de l'autre côté, et une explosion dans l'eau les arrosa, comme pour les faire taire.  
_ Sakura... la rejoignit Tiffany avec son caméscope.  
_ C'est une carte, expliqua-t-elle tout bas à son amie. Je la sens, mais je ne la vois pas...  
_ Quelle carte peut projeter des bombes ?!  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux... Mais oui ! ce n'était pas des bombes !  
_ C'est Power, la Puissance !! Elle agit comme au zoo quand je l'ai capturée. On ne la voit que par les traces qu'elle laisse dans le sol !  
_ Que veut-elle ?  
Sakura chercha autour d'elle un endroit discret. Tiffany comprit aussitôt et sourit en la tirant par la main.  
_ Par là-bas... On va pouvoir essayer ma nouvelle tenue !  
_ Tu as apporté une...  
_ Tu la portes déjà ! Viens !

Quelque minutes après, Tiffany admirait son œuvre.  
_ Juste quelques voiles ici et là, et ton kimono devient une tenue de chasseuse de cartes ! J'ai même pensé à une capuche qui couvrira ton visage. Il y a du monde.  
_ Tu veux que j'agisse à découvert ?!  
_ Comment faire autrement, la Puissance t'attend, toi, non ?  
Sakura se tourna vers l'étang et frissonna. Une bourrasque soudaine balaya l'étendue d'eau et sembla s'envoler vers les arbres les plus hauts... « Non, songea Sakura. Pas deux cartes !! »  
_ Un problème ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Un doute... Bon, se résonna-t-elle. Il faudrait d'abord libérer ces filles sur l'île. Le pont étant détruit...  
Tiffany sourit et lui souffla la solution à l'oreille.  
_ Tu es un génie !

_ Elle ne va tout de même pas agir devant cette foule ? lança Thomas en reculant par rapport à la masse qui tentaient de trouver une solution pour aller chercher les enfants coincées au centre de l'étang.  
_ On peut lui faire confiance, sourit Mathieu. Pour ce qui est de cacher des choses, vous êtes forts dans la famille...  
Thomas secoua la tête.  
_ Tu as raison... Elle ne va...  
_ Carte des Fleurs, entendit-il hurler sur le côté. Recouvre cet étang !!  
_ Elle l'a fait !

La carte libéra des germes qui plongèrent dans l'eau. Bientôt un tapis de nénuphars géants recouvrit toute l'étendue. Sakura salua son amie et s'avança sur les végétaux, à la surprise de tous. Elle vérifia que son capuchon était bien assez baissé et elle se tourna vers les enfants :  
_ Allez, venez !! N'ayez crainte !  
La carte de la Puissance approchait et frappa à côté de Sakura. Un des nénuphars vola en morceaux mais se reconstitua aussitôt. Sakura s'avança vers les filles et sortit une carte.  
_ Carte du Bouclier ! cria-t-elle en abaissant son sceptre vers ladite carte.   
Une bulle les enveloppa et l'une d'elles posa le pied sur la première plante devant elles.  
Une nouvelle bourrasque souleva plusieurs fleurs mais se calma aussitôt. « N'attaque pas tout de suite » pria Sakura.  
La Puissance passa à l'attaque mais le Bouclier la projeta dans les feuillages qui bordaient l'étang, à l'opposé de la foule.  
_ Ma sœur est complètement folle, souffla Thomas, une main en travers de la figure.

**Episode 9.3 : Dur combat.**

Tandis que les enfants suivaient Sakura à travers l'étendue de nénuphars, la Puissance enrageait et Thomas soupirait.  
Seulement, quelque chose attira son attention.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Mathieu.  
Thomas ne répondit pas et retourna vers les stands. Une aura nouvelle... Rien à voir avec celle de Katya ou celle de Yue. Ce n'était pas non plus comme sa sœur. Une force nouvelle, tout simplement.  
L'homme qui s'adossait contre la toile d'un des emplacements avala sa salive. Il se mit à courir dans la direction inverse pour éviter d'être découvert. Quand Thomas contourna le stand, il ne trouva personne. Seulement un peu de pouvoir déposé par un contact sur les toiles et les buissons. « Il » s'était échappé.  
Celui-ci s'arrêta finalement près d'un arbre et reprit son souffle. « C'était juste... »  
_ Et comment que c'était juste, murmura-t-on derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et s'adossa au tronc.  
_ Bonjour, sourit le nouveau venu. Vous ne devriez pas les approcher d'aussi près ! Ils sont malins !  
_ Bianka ? Vous êtes Bianka Koursikov...  
_ C'est moi, oui.  
_ Vous... Tu as lu mes pensées ?!  
_ C'est vrai. Et j'y ai découvert de drôles de choses... Jonas.  
L'homme haussa les sourcils et se reprit.  
_ Que veux-tu ?  
_ Rien. Te mettre en garde. La chasseuse de cartes n'est plus ce que vous aviez prévu ! Elle a recréé un jeu. Le pouvoir de Clow est définitivement mort.  
_ Mais... Non, c'est impossible, bafouilla l'homme. La prophétie disait que...  
_ Ce ne sont que des histoires écrites par Clow. Il n'était pas un maître du Cercle pour rien.  
_ Mais alors...  
Bianka croisa les bras et sourit.  
_ Si. Continuez. Mais plus prudemment. Elle est devenue une créatrice. Ne l'oubliez pas.  
Bianka disparut alors et l'homme le chercha aux alentours, avant de partir à son tour.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-on à Sakura, quand les enfants regagnèrent la berge.  
Elle ne sut quoi dire et revint au centre de l'étang.  
La carte de la Puissance bondit des fourrés et se posa sur l'île. La bourrasque de vent leur tourna autour et la foule s'éloigna peu à peu, poussée par l'air glacial et violent qui soufflait soudain. Sakura comprit qu'elle était protégée des regards indiscrets.  
_ Tu veux un duel !! cria-t-elle.  
Le petit bonhomme vêtu de rouge et de vert, couvert de pompons bicolores ne bougea pas.  
_ Il faut que je choisisse intelligemment.  
Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver une épreuve qu'elle pourrait gagner. Elle aperçut Tiffany qui filmait en se tenant à un panneau d'interdiction de baignade. Malgré le vent, son amie filmait... Sakura sourit et se tourna vers la Puissance.  
_ Je sais ! Si tu veux me combattre, alors battons-nous ! Mon défi sera... l'amitié !!!  
La carte décroisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. Elle semblait surprise mais accepta. Elle explosa aussitôt en poussière et Sakura chercha autour d'elle. Plus rien... Avait-elle déjà gagné ?! Le vent se calma aussitôt et Sakura chercha encore un instant un signe de son adversaire. Elle regagna la rive et trouva Thomas et Mathieu, seuls.  
_ Tu es malade !! la sermonna Thomas. Tu te rends compte : la foule t'a vue !!  
_ Tiffany avait pensé à tout, expliqua Sakura, regarde ce vêtement me cachait totalement !  
_ Je ne veux même pas le savoir !  
Tiffany arrivait en courant :  
_ Sakura ! C'est toi qui a provoqué ce vent ?!  
_ Non... En fait, je pense que...  
_ Je n'ai rien pu filmer à cause du vent ! l'interrompit Tiffany, contrariée. Ce n'est pas la première fois, je commence à trouver ça agaçant !  
_ Je suis désolée, Tiffany.  
_ Et tu l'as au moins ? demanda Mathieu.  
Thomas s'éloigna.  
_ Bon, moi je rentre.  
_ Mais... Attends ! tenta de le retenir Sakura.  
_ Moi aussi, Sakura, intervint Tiffany. Si je ne peux rien filmer, autant rentrer...  
_ Non, Tiffany...  
_ Tu l'as attrapée ?! redemanda Mathieu.  
_ Non... Elle a disparu ! Elle était juste là et puis...  
_ Tu ne l'as pas attrapée ? C'est triste, fit-il en secouant la tête. Tu me déçois.  
_ Mais...  
_ Bon, Mathieu ?! cria Thomas. Tu viens ?!! Cette bonne à rien restera là tant que la carte sera en liberté !  
_ Désolé, lui sourit Mathieu, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Tu as quand même gâché cette soirée...  
Et il s'éloigna.  
Ils partaient tous... Ils l'abandonnaient... Et cette méchanceté...  
Des pas s'approchèrent. Sakura tourna la tête.  
_ Tiens !? s'étonna-t-il. Salut, pourquoi tout le monde a fui, c'est à cause d'une carte ?!  
_ Lio.. Lionel ?!  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends, si c'est bien ça ? Va l'attraper ! Il me semblait avoir compris que tu en étais tout à fait capable !!  
Thomas frissonna et s'arrêta net, l'esprit embrouillé. Il fit demi-tour et :  
_ Je t'ai déjà dit de pas approcher ma sœur !  
_ Faut pas t'énerver, le vieux ! J'en veux pas de ta sœur... Enfin, C'est elle qui ne veut pas de moi, plutôt !!  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tous les deux ?! s'époumona Sakura, au bord des larmes.  
_ Moi ? rien... lui répondirent sèchement Lionel et Thomas. C'est lui qui m'énerve !  
Elle recula. Que se passait-il... Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si... Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Quelle idiote. Elle fit un pas en arrière et courut vers l'étang. Un peu plus et elle cédait à la panique. Mais la solution, la Puissance elle-même venait de la lui donner. Elle sortit ses cartes et leva son sceptre :  
_ Carte de la Puissance, tu as gagné ! Je ne supporte pas de voir mes amis me haïr... Alors tu as gagné.  
Thomas et Lionel la fixèrent, surpris. Ils accoururent pour l'en empêcher mais elle jeta ses cartes au-dessus de l'eau et d'un geste de sceptre les libéra.  
_ Forces du Sable, du Silence, de la Voix, de la Création, de la Foudre, des Nuages, des Bulles, des Fleurs et de l'Epée, je vous libèèèère !!!  
Mathieu disparut sous les traits de Yue et celui-ci vola vers Sakura.  
_ Arrête !!! Toutes ces forces au même endroit, elles vont tout détruire !!!  
Sakura leva une main et un mur de lumière s'éleva entre elle et eux.  
_ Arrête, Sakura ! lui cria Lionel, en frappant la paroi magique. Elle est folle ta sœur ! souffla-t-il.  
_ SI elle ne t'avait pas fréquenté... !!  
_ Eh bien tant pis, cracha Lionel en reculant, si elle veut agir comme ça, qu'elle le fasse! De toute façon, je n'y peux rien... Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, aujourd'hui, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.  
Yue dévisagea Thomas et acquiesça lentement en y réfléchissant.  
_ Il a raison ! Un sort t'a envoûté... expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur la joue du jeune homme.  
Thomas reprit aussitôt ses esprits.  
Les cartes s'envolèrent les unes après les autres vers le ciel et rejoignirent la Puissance qui avait repris sa forme sauvage.  
_ Je n'avais pas réfléchi, souffla Yue. Si Sakura peut nous tenir à distance, c'est grâce à ça, indiqua-t-il en montrant du menton la main de la jeune fille.  
_ Une carte ?  
_ Le Bouclier. Elle a une idée.  
La Puissance sourit et écarta les bras. Sakura la fixa :  
_ Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Me tuer ? Tu en as le droit. Tu as gagné. Mais après ?!  
Les forces libérées la dévisagèrent. Un doute planait là-haut. Bubble redescendit peu à peu, suivie de Flower. Les autres, déterminée par le choix des deux premières, s'avancèrent aussi vers elle.  
_ Les cartes savent où est leur intérêt, expliqua Yue.  
_ Elles sont fidèles à Sakura ?  
_ Elles lui doivent leur vie. Le fait d'exister.  
La Puissance lança un poing vers Sakura, mais le Bouclier s'échappa de sa main et la protégea.  
_ Alors, Power ? Quelle amitié est la plus forte ? Celle que tu as pu maîtriser ou celle qu'on ne peut provoquer en duel ?!  
Les forces redevinrent spontanément Cartes de l'éternel et flottèrent autour de Sakura. La Puissance ne tarda pas à s'avouer vaincue. Sakura leva son sceptre, le sceau terrestre apparut sous elle et elle frappa dans le vide :  
_ Carte de la Puissance ! Quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel...  
Le petit bonhomme rouge et vert se laissa aspirer vers la carte que Sakura captura d'une main.  
La bourrasque se leva alors. Et une silhouette gigantesque se posa sur l'île.  
_ C'était donc bien toi que j'avais sentie, Windy...  
La femme ouvrit les bras et l'air leur fouetta le visage. Sakura reçut le message et Yue sourit. Il redevint Mathieu et Thomas sursauta.  
_ Eh !! Eh !! arrivait Tiffany. Pourquoi je suis partie ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?!  
Windy s'envola et disparut dans l'air.  
_ Tu ne l'attrapes pas ? interrogea Tiffany, caméra au point.  
_ Je crois qu'elle voulait seulement m'observer, expliqua Sakura. Je l'ai senti.  
_ En tout cas, tu es resplendissante ! Je suis encore fière de te voir porter une de mes créations...  
_ Et avec tous ces voiles, avança Thomas, on ne voit pas ses kilos en trop !!  
_ Mais tu arrêtes ? Méchant !  
Sa clef reprit sa forme et elle la rangea.  
_ Devant toi, chuchota Thomas à son ami, elle est si gentille, tu devrais voir le monstre au réveil !!  
_ Je t'ai entendu, Thomas !!  
Tiffany filma les environs, déserts.  
_ Pas étonnant que tout le monde ait fui le temple, avec les histoires qui circulaient sur des combats d'esprits !  
« Même affaiblie, une âme qui a tout perdu peut contre-attaquer... » avait dit Bianka. Et si elle avait été cette âme ? Ca aussi, Bianka le savait ! Ca aussi...


	11. Du duel au duo

Du duel au duo

**Episode 10.1 : Le mystérieux sauveur.**

_ J'ai raté quelque chose ? s'envola Kero pour se poser sur le lit.  
Sakura sortit de la salle de bain et le dévisagea.  
_ Tu sais que tu es dans la chambre d'une fille, au fait ?!  
_ Ca ne t'a jamais gênée, avant... réfléchit-il.  
_ J'ai seize ans ! Et à seize ans, il y a des trucs... commença-t-elle en sortant et en descendant l'escalier.  
_ Elle pourrait répondre ! grogna-t-il.

Sakura trouva la cuisine vide. La télévision était allumée dans le salon et Dominique et Thomas semblaient happés par les images.  
Dans l'obscurité de l'écran, on discerna soudain une silhouette qui courait avec des enfants... Sakura avala sa salive en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. Thomas se retourna discrètement, la dévisagea avec son air de « C'est franchement pas malin !!! ».  
_ Etonnant, souffla Dominique, sa tasse de café à la main. Ce jeune garçon a sauvé ces petites filles.  
_ Ce garçon... ? s'approcha Sakura. De quoi... de quoi ça parle ?  
_ Tu sais, lui lança son frère, le « garçon » qui a sauvé les filles au temple, avant-hier soir...  
_ Ah... ? feignit-elle. Il y avait des caméras ?! Ah...  
_ Tout de même, il lui fallait un sacré courage, ajouta Dominique. Regardez, il s'approche de la caméra. Ah non, il repart...  
L'objectif se tourna vers la foule pour suivre les enfants et l'image vacilla.  
_ C'est à ce moment-là, expliqua Thomas que le vent s'est levé !  
L'image se coupa enfin et un reporter apparut à l'écran...  
_ Voilà quelqu'un de bien, sourit Dominique. Il n'a pas l'air de rechercher la gloire, puisqu'il ne s'est pas éternisé...  
_ Euh... oui... répondit Sakura, mal à l'aise.

_ Et papa n'a pas arrêté de complimenter le jeune garçon courageux, confia Sakura à Tiffany en arrivant dans la salle.  
_ En tout cas, ta tenue passait très bien à la télé... J'ai même réussi à enregistrer les images !  
_ Tiffany... Je te parle de...  
_ Sakura ! l'appela-t-on. Ohé !  
Sandrine lui fit signe d'approcher et Tiffany et elle s'avancèrent vers sa table.  
_ Vous avez entendu ça ?! On raconte qu'un esprit a envahi le temple avant-hier.  
_ En fait, ce n'était pas un esprit, sourit Tiffany, c'était Sak...  
Celle-ci la bouscula et les autres la regardèrent.  
_ Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas un fantôme, mais bien quelqu'un de réel, expliqua Sakura.  
_ Vous l'avez vu ?!  
_ On était trop loin !  
_ Oh ! C'est dommage...  
_ On raconte que ce serait un garçon de notre âge, assura Nadine.  
_ Oui, c'est moi ! sourit Yvan.  
Elles éclatèrent de rire, mais il garda son sérieux.  
_ Non, non, je vous assure. Certaines personnes ont cette particularité de posséder en elle une seconde personnalité. Et la mienne ne sort que la nuit. Vous l'ignoriez ?  
_ Mais bien sûr, Yvan ! rétorqua Sandrine.  
_ Et pourquoi pas Bianka ? se retourna Alison. Après tout...  
Sandrine et Nadine se jetèrent le même regard.  
_ Ce garçon aurait toutes les qualités, alors... remarqua Nadine. On en trouve peu, des comme lui.  
_ Hum ! toussa Yvan pour signaler sa présence.  
_ Mais bien sûr, souffla Sandrine en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue, mais bien sûr !  
Le professeur entra et leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir.  
_ Tu vois, tu es protégée, Sakura. Tous croient que c'est un garçon !!  
_ Mouais, rouspéta-t-elle pour elle-même. Comme si une fille n'en était pas capable !

Le lendemain, l'affaire offrait un nouveau rebondissement : une photo plus claire. Tiffany était aux anges, car on remarquait la minutie de son travail !! Elle acheta même plusieurs journaux pour s'en assurer. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent chez cette dernière :  
_ Comme tu es belle, sur celle-là aussi...  
_ C'est la même.  
_ Justement !  
Elle montra une énième fois l'image à Sakura et celle-ci soupira.  
Pourtant un détail sur la page...  
« Les vandales s'en sont pris cette fois aux vitres du centre commercial Lejoyau et les ont toutes brisées sans exception, sans rien dévaliser. La police recherche toujours le groupe qui frappe depuis maintenant une semaine dans le centre commercial. Et à l'heure où les autres magasins se demandent quel sera le prochain, la police n'a encore aucune piste sérieuse. »  
_ Que regardes-tu ?  
_ Cet article sur la bande des « vandales »... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais...  
_ Mademoiselle, les interrompit-on. Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.  
_ Lionel, se leva Sakura.  
_ Tu crois ?  
_ Je ressens son pouvoir.  
Tiffany fit un signe à son majordome et Lionel ne tarda pas à entrer.  
_ Bonjour, le salua Tiffany.  
_ Ah... Tu es là, Sakura. Tant mieux à la rigueur.  
_ Si je te gêne, je peux partir.  
_ Non, c'est moi qui ne reste pas longtemps.  
_ Oh, oh, oh ! les arrêta Tiffany. Vous êtes chez moi. Et vous êtes tous les deux mes amis. Alors pas d'agressivité !  
_ Il faudra dire ça à miss « j'me-débrouille » qui n'est pas capable de sentir une carte en ville.  
_ Une carte ?  
_ Tu as entendu parler du groupe, « les Vandales », j'espère?  
_ On lisait justement l'article, montra Tiffany.  
_ Moi, ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis dessus. Il est clair que c'est une carte.  
_ Et... ? attendit Sakura.  
_ Et je venais demander à Tiffany ce que tu faisais... Je me demande si la sauvegarde du calme et de l'ordre des choses t'inquiète encore !  
_ Mais je...  
_ Il y a une carte en ville, alors fais ton travail, lui asséna-t-il en les quittant. Au revoir, Tiffany.  
_ Il... il... s'énerva Sakura. Il m'énerve !!!!  
Tiffany secoua la tête et s'assit.  
_ Tu te rends compte où vous en êtes arrivés ?  
_ Oui, je me rends compte : il me hait à un tel point qu'il vient me narguer chez ma meilleure amie...  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Tiffany.  
_ Ce soir, je sors !  
_ Le héros mystérieux part à la chasse ? demanda Tiffany en recouvrant son sourire.  
_ Ouep ! Tu aurais une autre tenue de camouflage ?! s'excita Sakura. Je sors...

**Episode 10.2 : Sur les toits.**

Sakura tourna brusquement la tête vers le trottoir d'en face. Un groupe de personnes s'était arrêté et se mit à rire aux éclats.  
_ Ceux-là ne sont pas en état pour se souvenir de moi demain, sourit-elle.  
Un bruit sourd devant eux et une force bondissant vers l'immeuble qui la surplombait. Plusieurs vitres volèrent en éclat et Sakura se protégea quand les morceaux l'arrosèrent en pluie fine. La force mystérieuse venait de se relancer dans le vide vers un autre bâtiment.  
_ Le Saut, évidemment.  
Elle jeta une carte devant elle :  
_ Carte du sable, hisse-moi jusqu'au toit.  
Une colonne de sable jaillit sous elle et la transporta vers le sommet d'un bloc de commerces. Elle se posa et chercha le Saut. Il fonçait vers le centre ville et elle se mit à courir, son téléphone à la main.  
_ C'est bien une carte, souffla-t-elle. Je la suis.  
_ Et tu sais comment l'arrêter ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Pas du tout. J'improviserai !  
_ Tu es où, que je te rejoigne avec Kero... ?  
_ Je n'arrête pas de changer. Mais en fait... Attends, il revient vers le centre. Le centre !  
_ OK.

Lionel bondit du toit de la maison et se laissa planer jusqu'au toit lointain.  
_ Dieux du vent, rattrapez-moi ! cria-t-il, deux doigts contre la lame de son épée.  
Le souffle le souleva et le déposa entre les épaisses cheminées du vertigineux hôtel. La force gigantesque le narguait... Elle revint vers lui, le survola, et descendit à pic, contre la surface vitrée du gratte-ciel.  
_ Tu crois que ça m'impressionne ? lui cria-t-il en courant vers le bord du toit et en se jetant dans le vide.  
Il dirigea son épée et suivit des yeux la silhouette qui remontait vers la tour d'en face. Un courant d'air magique le porta un peu plus en avant et il tenta de heurter la carte du talon. Celle-ci accéléra et il se rattrapa à un volet. En enrageant, il fit appel au vent et se laissa porter jusqu'au toit du bloc de commerces où les toitures se trouvaient toutes à peu près au même niveau.

Sakura courait sur les tuiles et se laissa glisser vers la gouttière de la maison car le Saut venait de s'éclipser dans la ruelle. Sakura se laissa tomber au sol et chercha une trace de la force. Elle se mit à courir vers l'avenue principale et déboucha dans la lumière des phares d'une Roll Royce qui la frôla avant de s'arrêter.  
_ Merci bien, lança Tiffany. Je rentrerai seule.  
La voiture repartit aussitôt.  
_ Ce que tu es chou, Sakura !! s'écria-t-elle en admirant sa création.  
Sakura était haletante et n'avait pas le cœur à la plaisanterie mais elle sourit.  
_ Toujours rien ?  
_ Non. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me laisser conduire. Elle est en train de jouer avec moi !! Et ça m'éneeeerve !! cria-t-elle.  
_ Je crois que tu dois réfléchir, il doit bien y avoir...  
La force atterrit derrière Sakura et celle-ci sentit la puissance de la carte. Elle fit volte-face et l'animal étrange aux très longues oreilles coudées se lécha une patte puis la dévisagea.  
_ Il me... naaargue ?! hurla Sakura en lui sautant dessus.  
La bestiole fit un bond en arrière et, le museau enfoncé entre ses menues épaules, il la dévisageait, près à bondir.  
_ Sakura, appela Tiffany. Je crois que...  
_ Yaaaah !! s'écria Sakura en repartant à la chasse.  
Tiffany inclina la tête en entendant son amie grimper à la gouttière et repartir sur les toits.  
_ La nuit va être très longue, soupira-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, Sakura perdit une nouvelle fois la trace du Saut. Elle s'arrêta au bord d'un toit. Les rues étaient désertes. Les derniers passants avaient regagné leur domicile. Le silence régnait sur la ville. Sakura soupira en reprenant son souffle.  
_ Ahhh !! cria-t-on au-dessus d'elle. Pousse-toi !!!  
Mais Lionel appela les vents trop tard et tomba contre Sakura. Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres et heurtèrent le bord du toit.  
_ Lionel ?! Mais tu es fou ?!  
_ Je fais mon boulot.  
_ Le mien, tu veux dire...  
_ Si tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? se releva-t-il.  
_ Et là, tu crois que je chasse les papillons ?! s'énerva-t-elle en lui montrant sa tenue.  
Il inspira profondément ; l'immense force qu'il pourchassait les survola.  
_ C'est le Vol ?! s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Bien sûr...  
_ Moi, je chasse le Saut, clama-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.  
Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête :  
_ Il y a deux cartes ?!  
_ Oui, sourit Sakura en y réfléchissant. Et c'est tant mieux : on capture le Saut et on pourra avoir le Vol !  
_ Dis plutôt que si on capture le Vol, alors on aura facilement le Saut !  
_ Non, non, je t'assure... Je sais ce que je fais !!  
_ Mais c'est plus logique d'attraper le Vol !! On pourra suivre le Saut à travers les rues !  
_ Avec le saut, un seul bond suffira à bondir sur le Vol et le capturer !!  
_ N'importe quoi ! Et bien bonne chance ! souffla-t-il en repartant.  
_ Grrr... Il m'énerve !!

Kero se posa à côté de Tiffany, posté sur un toit plus haut que les autres et patienta en silence.  
_ Toujours rien... soupira-t-elle.  
_ Pas étonnant. Le Saut était une carte sournoise. Alors dans cette forme mystérieuse et plus puissante, ce n'est pas gagné !  
_ Carte ou pas, alors ?  
_ Pour moi, ce n'en sont pas, assura-t-il, de sa voix grave.  
Sakura leur passa devant en appelant la carte de la création et disparut en face.  
_ Les Cartes sont l'œuvre de Clow. Et toute sa magie a disparu, confia Kerobero. Mon apparence et mes pouvoirs en sont la preuve. Le livre de Clow a forcé Sakura à nous recréer. Elle croit nous avoir libérés mais elle ne se rend pas compte que son pouvoir est aujourd'hui colossal. Elle s'est créée deux gardiens. Yue et moi.  
_ C'est étonnant. Pourquoi ne le sait-elle pas ?  
_ Elle n'a jamais senti son pouvoir. Vous les humains en avez tous un peu qui n'attend que d'être travaillé, mais vous l'ignorez.  
Lionel atterrit sur le toit et décolla aussitôt.  
_ Tiens, Lionel ? s'étonna Tiffany.  
_ Katya Moreau a travaillé son pouvoir, expliqua Kero. Et Clow aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Les deux chasseurs se heurtèrent violemment en face des deux observateurs, se crièrent dessus et repartirent.  
_ Kero, je me pose une question... murmura Tiffany.  
_ Pose ! On verra.  
_ Sur le livre de Sakura... Tu es représenté entouré d'une chaîne.  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Je me suis toujours demandé si tu dormais vraiment quand les cartes se sont échappées, la première fois.  
_ Eh oui, baissa-t-il la tête. Même les beaux diables comme moi ont leur faiblesse, sourit-il. Pourquoi ?  
_ Ne serait-ce pas plus juste de dire que tu étais... enfermé, prisonnier... impuissant ?  
Kero ne bougea pas.  
_ Yue a quitté le livre quand il le voulait. Toi, tu n'es sorti que lorsque Sakura t'a soi-disant « réveillé ». Ne t'aurait-elle pas simplement libéré ?!  
Il ne réagit pas. La question l'inquiétait et il ne sut quoi répondre.  
_ Je ne sais pas... souffla-t-il finalement.  
Puis il leva les yeux vers Sakura et Lionel qui s'étaient de nouveau heurtés et qui se relevèrent pour se disputer de plus belle.  
_ Ces deux-là, souffla-t-il. Oh !! appela-t-il. Les cartes vous attendent !  
_ S'il te plaît, l'arrêta Sakura. Tu vois pas qu'on parle ?!  
_ Les cartes... murmura Kero en observant les deux forces penchées au bord d'un toit plus haut.  
Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, perdus dans leurs propos :  
_ Parce que tu avais besoin de moi, peut-être ?! demanda Lionel.  
_ C'est toi qui as tout compris de travers. Je te signale que tu étais jaloux de Brice.  
_ Bon sang, mais il te draguait ouvertement !! Et tu ne réagissais pas.  
_ Mais tu ne comprends rien : il voulait m'amadouer pour me reprendre les cartes !!  
_ Traite-moi donc d'imbécile, vas-y !!  
_ Arrête un peu !! Brice était la réincarnation de Yaln Erod. Tu sais ce qu'il voulait, non ?  
_ Il voulait peut-être plus !! Toi en tout cas tu ne réagissais pas.  
_ Mais tu voulais quoi ? que je lui dise « attention, sinon, mon copain va pas être content » ?! Je ne craignais rien de lui. C'est toi qui as eu peur. Et ça t'a amené à vouloir partir !! Et me quitter...  
_ Et ça non plus, ça ne t'a rien fait.  
_ Je... bafouilla-t-elle alors. Je t'interdis de dire ça.  
_ Ah ouais, et tant qu'on en est aux adieux difficiles. Je l'ai encore là, précisa-t-il en plaçant son index sous sa gorge, ton « si tu pars, c'est que t'as rien compris »  
_ Et toi alors ?! Tu me demandais de choisir entre toi et mes amis ?!!  
_ Mais tu n'étais plus libre pour moi, reconnais-le !! Depuis que Yaln était réapparu, c'était Tiffany par-ci, Tiffany par-là. Elle, elle pouvait t'aider, et pas moi, c'est ça ?!! Comment je devais le prendre, ça ?  
_ C'est pour ça que tu lui as téléphoné à elle ?!! Tu préférais peut-être sa compagnie ?! Est-ce que tu m'aimais vraiment d'ailleurs ?!!! lui hurla-t-elle.  
Il leva la main et sentit sa colère exploser. Le déclic. La peur et la douleur... Son bras partit et elle eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux.  
Il s'arrêta net. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Qu'allait-il faire ?!! La gifler ?  
Il recula, tituba et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
_ Lionel...   
Il avait failli la gifler. Gifler Sakura... LUI !  
Il fit encore un pas en arrière et s'enfuit. Elle ne bougea pas. Tiffany et Kero étaient paralysés par la surprise.  
Sakura tendit difficilement une main vers lui mais ne parvint pas à articuler un mot.  
_ Sakura, l'appela finalement Kero. Les cartes...  
Celles-ci s'envolèrent et piquèrent vers la chasseuse de cartes. Kero bondit.

**Episode 10.3 : La troisième carte.**

_ Stop ! l'arrêta-t-on dans sa course.  
Lionel leva les yeux vers le personnage ailé qui l'avait arrêté.  
_ Yue... Que veux-tu ? lui hurla Lionel, envahi par la haine.  
_ Où vas-tu ?!  
Le vide l'envahit d'un coup, comme si sa rage n'était que superficielle. Il réfléchit et voulut se tourner vers le lieu qu'il quittait mais il serra les poings.  
_ Loin ! Loin d'elle. Je veux... J'ai... bafouilla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai voulu...  
Yue approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
_ J'ai failli la gifler, se mit-il à pleurer. J'ai failli gifler Sakura... se débattit-il un instant.  
_ Je sais, souffla Yue.  
_ Et elle ne comprend rien... se calma finalement Lionel tandis que Yue passait une main dans ses cheveux.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lionel se laissait aller. Pour la première fois, ces larmes. Pour la première fois le chagrin s'échappait de la carapace épaisse qu'il avait réussie à construire autour de lui. Pour la première fois, il pleurait et sentait la douleur se hisser dans son ventre et le déchirer à chaque sanglot. Comme si tout ceci devait s'arrêter. Comme si le poids du mal avait brisé tout son être. L'homme de la maison. C'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé d'être chez lui. Avec sa mère et ses sœurs, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?  
Et ce soir, tout ceci fuyait. Toute sa peine.  
_ Je crois que tu possèdes en toi la solution. Mais veux-tu la voir ?!  
Lionel leva le visage vers lui et secoua la tête.  
_ Quelle solution ? Elle me hait. Je le sens...  
_ Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? Ton amour propre ou ton amour pour elle ?  
Lionel recula et se tourna vers le bâtiment derrière lui.  
Yue s'envola, rejoignant Thomas qui patientait, appuyé contre un arbre de l'avenue parallèle.  
_ Alors ?  
_ Tu avais raison. Il l'aime plus que tout.  
_ C'est bien ma veine, sourit pensivement Thomas. Allez, rentrons. Je dois finir ma nuit, moi !!

Le Vol réussit à repousser Kero, d'un battement d'aile. Le gardien frappa violemment le sol et Tiffany approcha. Le Saut s'apprêtait à attaquer. Kero ouvrit un œil et vit Sakura se préparer. Elle n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis la dispute.  
_ Elle ne tiendra pas, souffla-t-il.  
Puis il perdit connaissance. Tiffany le couvrit et observa son amie subir les attaques de la bestiole aux longues oreilles. Le Vol s'éleva très haut et fondit sur elle en vrille. Elle retint son souffle...  
_ Dieux du Feu, écartez cette force !!  
Lionel atterrit derrière le Saut et celui-ci lui jeta un regard de travers. Le Vol tourbillonnait vers la rue, une aile en flammes et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en contrebas.  
_ Lionel... bafouilla Sakura.  
_ On verra ça plus tard. Il faut nous battre, lança-t-il sèchement.  
Elle acquiesça et se redressa. Le Saut en profita pour la heurter de plein fouet, la poussant en dehors du toit, et rebondir vers Lionel qui l'évita. Celui-ci courut vers le rebord et attrapa la main de Sakura alors que elle allait lâcher prise, pendue dans le vide. Elle le dévisagea et scruta le sol...  
_ Mon sceptre, il est tombé...  
Le Vol passa près d'eux et reprit de l'altitude, en battant puissamment des ailes. Déjà le Saut bondissait sur le dos de Lionel et y sautait à cœur joie, frappant toujours un peu plus fort sur sa colonne vertébrale. Lionel ferma les yeux et lança son épée en avant :  
_ Dieu du vent, chassez cette force !!  
Le souffle projeta le Saut à distance.  
_ A une main, tu ne peux rien... souffla Sakura. Lâche-moi, je vais m'attraper à ce balcon.  
_ Tais-toi ! Je te tiens...

Bianka sourit dans son coin, au fond d'une ruelle. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva le menton : « C'est bon, ils vont comprendre... ».  
Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et disparut.

Le Vol fonça sur le dos du jeune homme, qui hurla de douleur, et s'envola de nouveau. Le Saut, à son tour, lui bondit sur la tête et sur tout le dos.  
_ Dieux du... vent... souffla Lionel, à bout de force.  
_ Lionel, je te dis que tu vas... laisse-moi tomber, j'appellerai une carte pour bien retomber...  
_ Sans ton sceptre ? souffla-t-il, épuisé.  
La main de Sakura glissa entre ses doigts et il l'attrapa à deux mains.  
_ Lâche-moi, je te dis. Il faut que l'un de nous...  
_ Tais-toi !!! lui hurla-t-il. Tu es la chasseuse de cartes. C'est à toi de les capturer. Tu as la puissance nécessaire...  
_ Mais...  
_ Tais-toi donc, murmura-t-il. Moi vivant, tu ne mourras pas, Sakura.  
Elle le dévisagea au bout de son bras. Elle ne savait que penser. Une chaleur naissante irradia alors la rue et Sakura ferma les yeux. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahissait, s'écoulant du corps de son sauveur. Tiffany fouilla à tâtons dans son sac, sortit et alluma son caméscope. Toute la rue brillait puissamment d'une lumière jaunâtre et blanche.  
Lionel fronça les sourcils et le Saut et le Vol attaquèrent ensemble.  
Les deux cartes volèrent dans le décor avant même de le toucher. Il ne comprit pas et Kero ouvrit le yeux. Ses forces lui revenaient.  
_ Quelle puissance extraordinaire...chuchota-t-il, encore étourdi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
Le sceptre s'envola soudain pour rejoindre la main libre de Sakura. De nouveau, la sensation qui lui avait permis de créer sa clef l'enveloppa. Et toute la lumière rejoignit son sceptre en une fraction de seconde. Sakura n'en croyait pas ces yeux... Au bout de son sceptre, une carte...  
Kero sauta dans le vide et la soutint. Il la ramena sur le bord du toit et elle sourit.  
_ Sakura, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
_ Oui, oui.  
Lionel, roula sur le côté et elle aperçut son uniforme déchiré sur tout le dos. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et une carte passa à l'attaque. Elle leva les yeux vers cette dernière et lança son bâton en l'air...  
_ Carte du Vol, murmura-t-elle en redressant Lionel. Redeviens Carte, Carte de l'éternel.  
Le sceptre se bloqua en l'air au creux du plumage magique de l'oiseau gigantesque et le Vol devint instantanément carte.  
Kero ouvrit les yeux et sentit sa mâchoire se relâcher  
_ Elle... elle l'a attrapée...  
_ Lionel ? lança Sakura. J'ai besoin de toi pour la seconde...  
_ Bien sûr, se releva-t-il, affaibli.  
Le sceptre retomba dans sa main et elle le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre contre la carte qu'elle avait jetée.  
_ Carte du Vol, cria-t-elle tandis que le Saut s'enfuyait. Donne-moi ton pouvoir !!  
De grandes ailes se déployèrent dans son dos. Elle fixa Lionel qui prit son épée à deux mains.  
_ Je te la ramène, lança-t-elle en s'envolant.

Elle retrouva la force du Saut dans une ruelle étroite. Elle lui fonça dessus et celle-ci bondit d'un mur à l'autre pour se hisser toujours plus haut. Sakura s'envola vers le sommet des tours et accueillit le Saut, bras tendus et sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Alors ? Mal à l'aise ?  
Le Saut bondit en arrière et se laissa tomber le long du bâtiment.  
_ Carte de la Foudre, s'écria Sakura en rabattant la force traquée vers Lionel.  
Tiffany se préparait, caméra au poing. Le Saut planait dans son dernier bond vers lui et l'aperçut trop tard.  
_Dieux du tonnerre ! cria Lionel.  
Pris entre les deux salves, il se trouva bloqué dans une gerbe d'éclairs et Sakura s'approcha pour le capturer.  
_ Carte du Saut, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel !!  
L'animal aux longues oreilles la dévisagea d'un œil et se laissa aspirer par la carte qui se créait. Cette dernière s'envola et retomba entre Sakura et Lionel. Ils l'attrapèrent dans un seul geste et se dévisagèrent.  
_ Merci, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Je... Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai voulu te faire, Sakura.  
_ Mais ce n'est rien... J'ai... enfin, on...  
_ Non. Je crois qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps... pour me pardonner  
Elle sourit tendrement.  
_ Je te comprends, confia-t-elle.  
_ Merci.  
Il récupéra sa coiffe et salua Tiffany. Celle-ci filma son départ et approcha.  
_ Les choses s'arrangent ?  
Sakura avait baissé les yeux sur la carte qui était née de cette chaleur qui les avait unis un court instant...  
_ C'est donc bien possible que ces forces magiques habitent des corps humains...  
_ C'est la carte de l'Amour ? demanda Tiffany en attendant qu'elle la montrât à l'objectif.  
_ Oui, elle était en nous... En nous deux...  
Sakura se tourna vers le coin de la rue où avait disparu Lionel ; cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne la haïssait pas ? Peut-être.  
Sûrement... 


	12. Le cube

Le Cube

**Episode 11.1 : L'entrée.**

La femme claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves.  
_ Allez, est-ce que tout le monde a compris ? demanda le professeur de sport.  
Un long « oui » s'éleva de la foule.  
_ On n'est pas souvent avec les garçons en sport, fit remarquer Sandrine.  
_ C'est pour la répétition de notre spectacle... précisa Sonya.  
Bianka les observait assis sur les marches qui bordaient le stade, les séparant d'une allée du lycée. Sakura lui fit signe et il sourit.  
_ Allez, regroupez-vous. Nous allons écouter la chanson que nous propose Bianka.  
Le jeune homme arriva.  
_ C'est un groupe anglais, expliqua-t-il, mais je me débrouillerai pour avoir la traduction. Je suis sûr que ça vous inspirera...  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Emilie.  
_ C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui veille au bonheur d'une demoiselle. Mais elle n'en a pas conscience.  
_ Un ange-gardien ? demanda-t-on.  
_ On pourrait dire ça, oui, sourit-il en se perdant dans ses idées.  
_ Allez, allez, faisons une pause, intervint Sally, leur professeur. Asseyez-vous. Bianka va vous expliquer pendant la musique quels vont être les mouvements.  
Sally Humbert lui laissa donc sa place et fit démarrer le CD.  
L'intro afficha immédiatement les ambitions du danseur professionnel et tous se regardèrent, inquiets. Les basses Dance ralentirent et les violons enchaînèrent. Comme dans un soupir général, l'assemblée qui le dévisageait se relâcha.  
_ Là, vous entrerez. Il me faudra des danseurs solo. Ils rejoindront le centre et...  
Le rythme reprit et il suivit les ondulations musicales avec les mains.  
_ Là, le groupe s'unira. C'est le refrain. Et à chaque refrain on mettra en avant celle qu'on aura choisie comme représentante de la mélodie. Car il nous faudra choisir des personnes pour le rôle de la jeune fille, pour celui de son petit-ami, et pour... l'ange-gardien , sourit-il. Et le personnage final ne sera pas représenté. C'est une ombre, un sentiment, seulement. C'est une voix, une émotion. J'ai pensé à des rubans et des pétales. Ca va salir la salle mais ce sera du plus bel effet.  
Toute la classe écoutait et certains devinaient les paroles. Tous restèrent attentifs jusqu'à la fin du cours.

_ Bianka, l'arrêtèrent Sakura et ses amies. Tu crois qu'on sera capables de faire ça ?  
_ J'ai confiance en vous. Certaines ont même un potentiel très impressionnant, confia-t-il.  
Elles se dévisagèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.  
_ Tu ne nous as même pas vues danser, nota Nadine.  
_ Je sens ces choses-là, sourit-il. A demain.  
_ Il est fantastique, soupira Sandrine.  
_ Mouais, murmura Yvan. Vous savez ce qu'on dit des danseurs de ballet ?  
_ Tu dis une seule chose sur Bianka et je t'étrangle, souffla Sandrine.  
Il secoua la tête et partit vers les vestiaires.  
_ Tu vas le rendre jaloux, Sandrine.  
_ Voui... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil en contrepartie !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et Sakura sentit faiblement une aura connue sur le toit de leur bâtiment.  
_ Allez, allez, approcha Sally Humbert. Au vestiaire, les filles !

Sakura ouvrit la porte et aperçut Yue, debout devant les grilles qui encerclaient toute la surface du toit.  
_ Yue ? s'avança-t-elle.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
_ Bonjour Sakura, articula-t-il. Je vous ai vus dehors tout à l'heure.  
_ Ah. C'est le spectacle qu'on prépare pour le festival des arts. Tu te rappelles peut-être la pièce que Thomas et Mathieu avaient joué il y a quelques années.  
_ Oui, oui.  
_ Je peux te demander ce que tu fais là ?  
_ Je veille sur toi.  
Il écarta un bras et appuya son sceptre au sol.  
_ Merci, c'est gentil, sourit Sakura en se tournant vers le paysage.  
_ Sakura, je me pose beaucoup de questions.  
_ A propos de quoi ?  
_ De moi, de Kero, de Clow... Enfin... de tout ce qui m'a créé et qui fait partie de moi. Quand j'ai généré l'apparence humaine que vous aimez tant, je voulais simplement te surveiller. J'ai découvert une foule de choses. Je pense même y avoir pris goût.  
_ Ah...?  
_ Ce sentiment que tu as pour moi... Pas pour Mathieu, pour moi. Il est tellement plus fort que ce que je ressentais chez Clow. Je pensais que Clow nous aimait. Et moi particulièrement. Mais l'amour des hommes est différent de celui de Clow.  
_ Clow était humain, lui aussi, non ?  
_ Bien sûr, mais ses pouvoirs l'élevaient à un rang supérieur... Comme toi.  
_ Moi ? Mais je ne me sens pas supérieure.  
_ Voici encore un très bel exemple de vos différences, soupira-t-il.  
Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais elle prit sa main.  
_ Je commence à voire des choses, la nuit, continua-t-il.  
_ Des rêves ?  
_ Je crois... Je vois Clow. Non, en fait, j'ai plus l'impression que ce sont des souvenirs qui remontent. Des instants oubliés. Juste avant la mort de Clow. Avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa salle de méditation... Il dit des choses que je ne comprends pas encore...  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça viendra, avec le temps... Tu comprendras.  
Il hocha le menton et inspira profondément.  
_ Je pense aussi. Je vais y aller. Fais bien attention à toi.  
_ Evidemment... sourit-elle.  
Il leva son sceptre et le temps se figea. Il battit des ailes et s'envola vers la ville.  
Quand tout redevint normal, Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas été prise par le pouvoir sur le temps... Yue utilisait des cartes qu'elle n'avait pas capturées ?! Il faudrait lui demander, à l'occasion.

Sakura roulait tranquillement à côté de Tiffany et tentait de répéter les premiers mouvements que Bianka leur avait montré. Tiffany applaudit et sourit :  
_ Tu es vraiment faite pour ce rôle, Sakura.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Oui, la jeune fille sur laquelle veille un ange-gardien... Sauf que toi tu en as deux !  
_ Oui, enfin, je...  
L'aura de Lionel ! Sakura poussa sur ses rollers et arriva devant le parc de l'Empereur pingouin. Lionel était là, à l'instant. Il n'avait pas pu s'envoler...  
_ Un problème, Sakura ?  
_ Je... je ne sais pas encore, souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

Mathieu posa le sac de course dans l'entrée et Thomas secoua la tête :  
_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir à la maison ?  
_ Non, non... Celui qui m'habite passe ses nuits dehors. Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'un lit ou quoi que ce soit !  
_ Mouais...  
_ C'est plutôt économique, non ? sourit largement Mathieu.  
Thomas sentit une douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Il y posa le poing et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Ca ne va pas ?!  
_ Non... C'est Sakura. En général, je ressens une légère douleur mais là... c'est...  
L'enveloppe charnelle de Mathieu s'effilocha et Yue apparut pour soutenir Thomas :  
_ Il faut qu'on y aille, je l'ai aussi sentie.

Sakura et Tiffany s'avancèrent au centre du parc et regardèrent le groupe d'enfants s'amuser sur le toboggan du bec de l'Empereur. Derrière, un assemblage de barres de métal formait une cage qu'un petit garçon fixait étrangement. Sakura approcha.  
_ Bonjour, toi.  
_ Vous voulez me croire, vous ?  
_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Il y avait un garçon et une fille, là... et ils ont disparu. Je mens pas !! Je le jure, mes copains ils ne veulent pas me croire.  
_ Lionel... murmura Sakura en s'avançant vers la construction.  
Elle approcha une main.  
_ C'est prudent, tu crois ? interrogea Tiffany en demandant au petit bonhomme de rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté du parc, où il ne les verrait pas agir.  
Sakura appela sa clef, serra son sceptre et posa la main sur la cage de métal.

_ Noooon !!! s'écria Thomas en courant vers le Parc... Yue, porte-moi ! C'est arrivé... !!!  
Le gardien se posa à côté de lui et enroula un bras autour de son torse. Il bondit et accéléra.

  
**Episode 11.2 : Le lien.**

_ Lionel ?! s'écria-t-elle quand les images qui défilaient autour d'elle s'arrêtèrent enfin.  
Elle se jeta à son cou et il sourit. Une demoiselle patientait à ses côtés, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse déformant sa petite bouche.  
_ Je ne te présente pas Coréane, souffla-t-il en repoussant légèrement Sakura.  
Celle-ci reconnut sans mal la fille de la patinoire, et une impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle plus forte que le simple souvenir de la patinoire. Elle sourit tout de même et lui tendit une main :  
_ Enchantée. Je m'appelle...  
_ Tu es Sakura, évidemment ! Comment je pouvais t'oublier ? Malgré ce que tu as fait à Lionel, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! clama-t-elle, amère.  
_ Ah bon ? se retourna Sakura.  
_ Hum, hum... toussa-t-il en virant au rouge brique. Il faudrait nous concentrer sur cet endroit...  
L'infini les entourait. Ils se trouvaient debout au centre de l'univers, sous un ciel sans étoile, cernés par les galaxies. Au-dessus de leur tête, sous leurs pieds, autour d'eux, l'obscurité de l'infini... Lionel baissa les yeux et frappa du pied.  
_ Il y a un sol sous nos pieds. Donc, ce ne doit être qu'une image...  
Il s'avança dans la pièce et heurta une paroi invisible qu'il longea. Sakura fit de même et Coréane secoua la tête, incrédule. Bientôt, les deux chasseurs se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.  
_ Le sol, les parois... reste le ciel, dit Sakura, en levant son...  
Son sceptre, elle ne l'avait plus !!!!  
Coréane sentit la gêne s'installer et ouvrit finalement la bouche :  
_ Si ça peut te soulager, je sais que tu es la CardCaptor... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je vais me vexer... En tout cas, ne sois pas gênée.  
_ Mais, euh... bafouilla Sakura.  
Coréane éclata de rire :  
_ J'ai un peu changé, mais quand même... Enfin, tu vas bien trouver !  
Lionel haussa les épaules et soupira.  
Une trappe s'ouvrit dans l'invisible au-dessus d'eux.  
_ Eh bien, voilà la sortie, remarqua Coréane.  
Mais d'un coup, un torrent de sable se mit à couler de l'ouverture lumineuse. Et à grande vitesse celui-ci se répandit sur le sol et rendit visibles les murs qui freinaient sa progression. Le niveau montait.

Thomas ramassa le sceptre et le fixa un instant. Yue réfléchissait de son côté et Kero arrivait.  
Tiffany s'assura que les enfants avaient quitté leur parc.  
_ Ca fait du monde, sourit-elle.  
_ Je vais faire comme elle, souffla Thomas. Elle a simplement posé sa main là ?!  
_ Non, non, non, l'arrêta Kero. C'est stupide. Et si tu te fais prendre, toi aussi ?! On ne sait pas si elle a fait tomber son sceptre ou s'il n'a pas pu rentrer... rejeté par cette magie !  
_ Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?! cracha-t-il. De toute évidence, non.  
Il inspira profondément et posa sa main sur une des barres de fer.  
Rien. Il recula le main et tenta de nouveau. Mais il ne se passait rien.  
_ A croire, souffla Yue, que cet objet n'aspire que ceux qui ont un puissant pouvoir...  
Une sensation traversa cependant Thomas, parcourant son bras crispé sur une des barres de la cage, et il se raidit. Yue voulut l'aider mais il le retint d'un geste.  
_ Je ressens ma sœur... Je sens sa présence. Ils sont trois... La mort est proche... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ?! Je n'arrive pas à sentir pourquoi ...  
Une main délicate se posa doucement sur son épaule.  
_ Je peux t'aider, lui souffla une voix agréable et mélodieuse à l'oreille. Concentre-toi sur la chaleur qui te lit à ta sœur, Thomas...  
_ Maman... ?  
_ Concentre-toi, mon garçon... Et tu verras.  
Il ne savait que chercher. Le chaleur qui le liait à Sakura ? La chaleur qui... C'était... L'image lui apparut plus clairement. Yue, Kero et Tiffany reculèrent. Le sceau Terrestre venait d'apparaître sous les pieds du jeune homme.  
_ Le sable ! s'écria Thomas. Ils vont être ensevelis... Il faudrait les aider !  
Yue posa un pied dans le cercle et avança son sceptre vers la cage.  
_ Que l'Eau les élève plus vite que le Sable !!

Sakura vit le débit du sable se tarir alors qu'ils se noyaient dans la masse molle qui les absorbait peu à peu.  
_ C'est fini, le sable ne coule plus !! cria-t-elle à Lionel qui soutenait Coréane, la tête au-dessus de la surface. Mais il faudrait nous hisser jusqu'au plafond...  
_ Si j'appelle les dieux du vent, on va être asphyxié !  
_ Moi, je n'ai pas mon sceptre...  
_ Ahhh ! hurla Coréane.  
S'enfonçant de plus en plus, elle avait senti quelque chose sous ses pieds.  
_ De l'eau ? lança Sakura. L'eau monte, dans le sable !!  
Bientôt, le niveau du liquide s'éleva au-dessus du sable et ils se dirigèrent à la nage vers la trappe.

_ Ils s'en sont sortis, articula Thomas. Mais...  
_ Quoi ? demanda Kero.

L'insigne du soleil était représenté partout dans la nouvelle salle. Sol, plafond et murs. Le soleil du sceau les observait de tous les côtés. Coréane se séchait, tordant sa veste entre ses poings, et Sakura approcha d'un des murs.  
_ Il y a une petite ouverture, au milieu de ce mur, s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Et une là, répondit Lionel, au milieu de celui-ci. Il a des poignées, la tienne ?  
_ Oui...  
_ OK, alors chacun ouvre le sien et on choisira ensuite.  
Les deux chasseurs posèrent les mains sur le métal et commencèrent à tirer. Coréane leva les yeux au plafond et remarqua une autre trappe.  
_ Il y en a une là-haut, fit-elle remarquer.  
_ On est occupés ! cria Lionel en donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour ouvrir la trappe devant lui.  
_ C'est chaud, ou c'est moi qui rêve?! lança Sakura.  
D'un coup, ils lâchèrent les poignées et reculèrent.  
_ Eh ben ? demanda Coréane. Vous abandonnez ?  
_ Ca brûle !! lui rétorqua Lionel.  
_ On va pouvoir sécher comme, ça ! sourit-elle.  
La chaleur augmentait progressivement et les poignées fondirent sous leurs yeux.

_ Il faut faire redescendre la température, lança Thomas, la main sur la cage.  
Yue réfléchit puis posa de nouveau son sceptre sur le métal.  
_ Je dirige la carte du Gel, sourit-il. Gel ! Contre le feu.

Les trappes fictives avaient fondues et Lionel en aperçut une ailleurs encore qui avait libéré un chemin. Les murs refroidirent d'un coup, se recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de glace. Lionel ausculta la salle et secoua la tête nerveusement :  
_ Ca n'est pas normal... Pourquoi le sable s'est-il arrêté ? Et maintenant la chaleur...  
_ On ne va pas se plaindre, souligna Coréane en pointant un doigt vers l'issue bloquée par la glace. Ton épée !! Allez !  
De l'autre côté, les attendaient une autre salle cubique.

_ La lune ?!! La lune est dessinée sur les murs...  
_ La lune ? s'étonna Kero. Mais enfin, si c'est bien la carte du Labyrinthe, comme on le pense, elle ne devrait pas être ainsi ornée de symboles !!  
_ C'est vrai, ajouta Yue. Maze était une carte de jeu. Une carte amicale. Sous cette nouvelle forme, il en est peut-être de même...  
_ Elle veut donc nous dire quelque chose, souligna Tiffany.  
_ Je crois qu'il faut envisager cette possibilité...  
_ Attendez, les arrêta Thomas. Je ne vois plus rien !

L'obscurité totale avait envahi le cube. Et aucun ne parvint à trouver les parois de la salle. Pour ne pas se perdre, ils restaient collés les uns aux autres. Sakura commença très rapidement à paniquer. Lionel tenta de lancer un éclair dans la salle mais la lumière ne perça l'obscurité qu'un court laps de temps. Après plusieurs essais, ils s'assirent les uns contre les autres. Peut-être cette-fois encore, la salle les épargnerait...  
_ Brr, grelotta Sakura. Ce n'est pas rassurant !  
_ C'est parce qu'on n'y voit rien, précisa Coréane.  
_ Je sais bien... Mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans le noir.  
_ Tu as horreur des fantômes ? sourit Coréane.  
_ Ben oui, c'est comme ça.  
_ Ouhouuuuu ! murmura la jeune femme..  
_ C'est pas drôle, souffla Sakura.  
Lionel lança un coup de coude à sa voisine et fronça les sourcils dans le noir. Elle se tut.  
_ Je cherche, lança Sakura, mais je ne me souviens pas... Vous... hésita-t-elle, vous vous êtes connus comment tous les deux? Non, non, se reprit-elle, ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis désolée.  
_ Il n'y a rien de secret, Sakura, expliqua Lionel. Coréane est ma...  
_ Fiancée, souffla celle-ci.  
_ Ah...  
_ Mais non ! Tais-toi un peu, Coréane! C'est ma sœur, corrigea-t-il immédiatement, tu ne la reconnais pas ? Bon elle s 'est assagie depuis qu'elle a un fiancé... C'est une de mes grandes sœurs...  
_ Ahh. Mais ouiii, sourit Sakura.  
_ Tu croyais qu'on était ensemble ? éclata de rire la jeune fille. Tu pensais que je pourrais me mettre en couple avec ce crétin ?!! Ah ah ah ! Qui le pourrait ?! Ah ah ah...  
Lionel la frappa de nouveau du coude et elle se calma.  
_ Ah oui, fit-elle. J'oubliais que tous les deux... Ahh, soupira-t-elle, vous êtes bien bêtes.  
Personne ne releva et le silence vint s'ajouter à la noirceur de la salle.  
_ Quand j'y pense, lança Sakura, ça me fait penser à la pièce de théâtre...   
_ Pourquoi la pièce ? demanda Lionel.  
_ Quelle pièce ? demanda Coréane. Ah ! Celle où vous vous êtes presque embrassés ?!  
Tout deux virèrent au rouge, mais ne le virent pas.  
_ Lionel m'a raconté, sourit-elle. J'aurais aimé être là...  
_ Humm, toussa Sakura. La carte des Ténèbres avait envahi la scène et plus rien n'avait de borne, je ne trouvais plus les limites de la salle. Je courais, je courais et je ne trouvais rien... On dirait que cette salle agit comme cette carte.  
Lionel manipulait son épée en réfléchissant à cette idée soudaine.  
_ Dans la salle de l'univers, l'eau nous a sauvé du sable... Dans la salle du soleil le gel a lutté contre le feu, annonça-t-il. Je me demande réellement si...

Thomas sourit.  
_ Elle est sacrément futée, ma sœur, songea-t-il. L'un de vous maîtrise-t-il la Lumière ?  
_ Moi, rayonna Kero.  
Il baissa le museau et de son casque émergea une puissante lumière qui enroba la cage.

La lumière illumina la salle et Lionel se releva et aida son amie et sa sœur.  
_ Et maintenant, la lumière nous éclaire.  
_ Il y a peut-être une minuterie, proposa Coréane.  
La trappe s'ouvrit en face d'eux.  
_ Mais qui nous aide ainsi ?! s'écria Lionel.  
_ J'ai l'impression depuis le début de sentir mon frère... murmura Sakura. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre.  
_ Allons-y !

**Episode 11.3 : L'autre pouvoir.**

La salle d'à côté...  
Thomas fit un pas en arrière, la main sur le cœur.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?! s'inquiéta Tiffany.  
_ J'ai senti le pouvoir de Sakura... au centuple ! C'est douloureux, quand on ne s'y attend pas.  
_ Au centuple ?!!

_ Des miroirs maintenant ? souffla Coréane. Tu m'en diras tant !  
Lionel et Sakura sentaient quelque chose de différent. Comme si chaque image était vivante et déployait les mêmes efforts pour sortir elle aussi de sa salle-image. Le mal qui en résultait était très douloureux. Prenant, déchirant.

Thomas reposa la main sur le métal et fronça les sourcils en tombant à genoux.  
_ Rahhh... c'est dingue cette sensation... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer...  
_ Que vois-tu ?!  
_ Des Sakura... Des Lionel... Pleins, partout... Je les vois par centaines, par milliers peut-être. Rahha.... hurla-t-il.  
Kero et Yue l'éloignèrent de la cage. Que pouvaient-ils utiliser comme pouvoir contre le Miroir ?  
_ L'Illusion, suggéra Tiffany. C'est une carte qui fait apparaître ce qu'on veut voir. Si Sakura et Lionel se rendent compte qu'on les aide, ils vont peut-être y penser...  
_ Mais c'est risqué... précisa Yue. L'Illusion et le Miroir sont issus de la même famille. Il se peut que les forces agissent ensemble...  
_ On ne peut rien faire d'autre !  
Kero se figea devant la cage :  
_ D'accord ! Pouvoir de l'Illusion... !! Pouvoir de l'Illusion, réessaya-t-il. Illusion...  
_ Es-tu sûr que ce pouvoir t'a été affilié ? demanda Yue.  
Ce dernier leva son sceptre et l'abaissa sur la cage...  
_ Ca ne sert à rien... les interrompit-on. Aucun de vous n'a reçu ce pouvoir.   
Tous se retournèrent, suffoqués.  
_ Je pensais qu'avec les années vous vous en apercevriez...  
Un être ailé, vêtu de vert et de turquoise s'avançait sur le sable du parc. Les cheveux en bataille, courts, s'élevaient vers le ciel, battus par un courant d'air qui enveloppait le nouveau venu. Les yeux très clairs et le teint pâle, il ressemblait beaucoup à Yue. Mais son très long sceptre était différent. Thomas remarqua qu'il dégageait une sensation différente des deux autres.  
_ Qui... qui es-tu ? demanda Yue, surpris d'être découvert sous cette forme.  
L'homme leva son sceptre et ouvrit ses ailes.  
_ Illusion, donne le pouvoir à ces enfants de quitter leur prison !  
Une lueur quitta son long sceptre et rejoignit la construction de métal.  
_ Voilà. Mon rôle est terminé.  
_ Qui es-tu ?! lui cria Kero.  
L'être éclata de rire en s'éloignant, devint transparent puis disparut totalement.  
Thomas se tourna vers la cage.  
_ Vous croyez qu'ils les a aidés ?

Sakura et Lionel tombèrent à genoux et Coréane les regarda, impuissante.  
_ Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
_ C'est comme un bourdonnement... expliqua Sakura.  
_ Toutes ces images sont vivantes et nous envahissent... ajouta Lionel. Mon dieu, c'est douloureux !!!  
_ Essayez de vous concentrer sur autre chose ! leur cria-t-elle.  
Mais ils ne bougeaient plus. Elle se précipita vers l'épée de son frère et la leva vers le premier miroir.  
_ Noon ! l'arrêta Lionel. Il ne faut pas... Ces images sont d'autres nous et les détruire nous tuerait peut-être...

_ Bon sang, Sakura, réagit !! hurla Thomas en posant de nouveau une main sur la cage.  
Assourdi lui aussi par le pouvoir qui se dégageait, il retomba en arrière, inconscient.

Sakura pourtant avait senti sa présence.  
_ Lionel... Et si c'était Yue et Kero, depuis le parc ?!  
_ Comment feraient-ils ?!  
Le bourdonnement se mit à vibrer en chacun d'eux.  
_ Ils nous aident ! J'ai compris ce matin que Yue utilise le pouvoir de ses cartes.  
_ Il a des cartes...  
Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Lionel ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'écroula à côté d'elle. Coréane s'approcha.  
_ Cor... articula Sakura. Connais-tu... toutes les cartes ?  
_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
_ Trouve la bonne... Trouve celle qui peut...  
_ J'ai compris, se releva-t-elle.  
Elle se mit à tourner en rond. Elle parcourait dans sa tête les cartes qu'elle avait aperçut dans les nombreuses notes que sa famille avait récemment découvertes de leur ancêtre, le grand magicien Clow...  
_ Pas celle-ci... Pas celle-ci, énumérait-elle. Dark ?! non... Shadow ? non... il n'y a rien pour contrer l'illusion de Mirror !  
_ L'Illusion, sourit Sakura.  
Elle glissa une main vers Lionel et il ouvrit un œil.  
_ Ils auront utilisé l'Illusion. Pense à quelque chose...  
Une peluche apparut au-dessus d'eux et Sakura reconnut l'ours qu'il avait confectionné pour elle avant de partir. Autour d'eux apparut une montagne de glaces de parfum différents. Coréane haussa les épaules en souriant.  
_ La sortie !!! cria Sakura pour orienter leurs idées dans la même direction.. La sortie...  
Le plafond se creusa et un large cercle se répandit difficilement au plafond. Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel... Et tandis que le bourdonnement cessait, l'image sembla s'écouler autour d'eux. Bientôt les parois de la salle disparurent sous leurs pieds. Ils étaient dans la cage en métal, pris entre les barres de fer.  
_ Coucou, sourit Tiffany en les filmant. On dirait un panier de crabes !  
Yue et Kero, auprès de Thomas tournèrent la tête vers eux, en soupirant. La carte volait en tourbillonnant et glissa entre les doigts de Sakura : Maze, la labyrinthe.

_ D'accord Tiffany, à demain.  
Sakura raccrocha et revint près de Mathieu et de Dominique. Il avait fallu transporter Thomas à l'hôpital, tant il était faible.  
_ Mais comment a-t-il fait ça ? se demanda Dominique.  
_ Il a sûrement trop couru, se força à sourire Sakura.  
_ Oui, sûrement, la dévisagea-t-il. Il se rendrait malade pour toi... Je vais chercher à boire en attendant l'avis du médecin, je serai à côté. Prévenez-moi.  
_ Bien sûr, monsieur Gauthier, assura Mathieu.  
Sakura se tourna vers son sac et Kero pointa le bout de son nez.  
_ Il y avait un autre gardien. Je suis sûr que c'est autre gardien !!  
_ Mais Clow vous l'aurait dit, supposa-t-elle. S'il avait créé plus de deux gardiens, vous l'auriez su !  
_ Non, assura Mathieu. Yue n'en est pas sûr non plus.  
_ Ah... Bon, fit-elle. Nous éclaircirons tout ça plus tard. Je vais rester un peu avec papa.  
_ Je vais aller préparer le repas, si tu veux, proposa Mathieu en soulevant le sac.  
_ Je le dirai à papa. A ce soir, les salua-t-elle.

Kero se posa sur la table et Mathieu se retourna, un chou à la main. Yue reprit son apparence, posa le légume et le couteau et lança un regard interrogatif vers le lionceau :  
_ Tu crois vraiment qu'un autre gardien pourrait exister ?  
Kero croisa les pattes et rentra sa tête dans les épaules :  
_ Il n'apparaît pas sur le livre. Mais moi, j'y étais enchaîné et toi sous la forme d'une lune. Pourquoi pas un autre gardien invisible ?!  
_ Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow ont été divisés. Tu maîtrises ceux qui sont affiliés au soleil et moi ceux qui sont affiliés à la lune. Mais il a toujours été question que tu diriges les cartes du feu et de la terre et moi celles de l'eau et de l'air !  
_ C'est quoi ce micmac ?!! s'énerva Kero... Pourquoi Clow n'a-t-il rien dit ? A moi, je comprends... mais que toi tu ne sois pas au courant, c'est absurde, il ne te cachait rien !! Et on ne s'est aperçu de rien depuis le départ...  
_ Nous n'utilisons que très rarement les cartes pour livrer bataille, ajouta Yue.  
_ Mais pourquoi Clow ne nous a-t-il pas prévenu... ?  
Yue baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.  
_ Rassure-moi, Yue, tu n'es pas au courant... ?  
_ Des bribes de souvenir me traversent. Je crois que j'ai la solution en moi, mais qu'elle y a été protégée par un sort qui s'évanouit peu à peu...  
_ Et moi qui était prisonnier du livre... ! Clow ne nous a pas tout dit, conclut Kero, tu seras d'accord avec moi ? Il nous cachait quelque chose... Mais quoi ?  
_ J'espère que ma mémoire reviendra vite...  
_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Anthony n'est sûrement au courant de rien...  
_ Ca... ce n'est pas si sûr, lança Yue.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Il médite dans l'ancienne chapelle de Clow. Toute sa bibliothèque de notes y est... toute la mémoire de Clow... Toute celle qu'il n'a pas transmise à sa descendance.  
_ Oui, siffla Kero. J'ai l'impression que les choses s'éclaircissent déjà un peu... Yaln n'aurait-il été qu'un prétexte ?  
_ Possible...


	13. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

**Episode 12.1 : Yaln Erod.**

Bianka s'avança près du panier où patientaient tous les prénoms des élèves. La classe retint son souffle et il sourit. Sa main plongea dans la masse des papiers et il en sortit un. Puis il fit de même pour celui des garçons.  
_ Alors, les deux personnages principaux seront... annonça-t-il en ouvrant les deux en même temps... Alison et Yvan !  
La classe applaudit et on les taquina gentiment. Sandrine fronça pourtant les sourcils.  
_ Ils vont être géniaux ! lança quelqu'un.  
_ N'oubliez pas, précisa Bianka à l'attention des deux élus, si vous ne vous en croyez pas capables, dites-vous que vous ne serez pas une attraction. Vous ferez partie intégrante du spectacle. Vous ne serez pas spécialement mis en avant.  
_ Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, sourit monsieur Davy.  
Alison tapa sur l'épaule d'Yvan, devant elle :  
_ Moi, je pense qu'on peut réussir.  
_ Moi, je n'en doute pas ! sourit-il, aux anges.  
Sandrine croisa les bras, songeuse, et Tiffany pencha la tête vers elle.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-elle. Il se débrouillera bien.  
_ Pff, siffla Sandrine. Ca je le sais, ce n'est pas ça que...  
_ Je sais ! sourit Tiffany. Aucune peur à avoir.  
_ Tu le penses ?  
_ Je le sais. Je connais bien Yvan.  
_ C'est vrai, oui...  
Bianka les salua et sortit.  
_ Let's talk about our last lesson, now ! lança James Davy.

Le midi, Sakura et Tiffany déjeunaient près des bouleaux, du côté Est du Lycée. Alison les salua en passant près d'elles et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de cours.  
_ Elle va sûrement dans la salle de musique, supposa Sakura. Tu as remarqué comme elle y va souvent ?  
_ Oui. Elle a peut-être des souvenirs à propos d'un piano, ou de la musique. Moi, ça m'avait frappée, à son arrivée, l'air triste qui voilait son sourire. Et je dois dire que ça ne s'est pas beaucoup arrangé. Mais comme on la connaît, on oublie.  
_ Tu avais remarqué aussi ?  
_ Bien sûr. Après tout, on ne sait pas grand chose de son passé. Elle a peut-être préféré garder pour elle des choses un peu délicates ou douloureuses. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.  
_ Oui, tu as raison, reconnut Sakura. Mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui redonner le sourire. Parfois en classe, tu as dû remarquer son air absent.  
_ Quand tu réfléchis à tes cartes, tu n'es pas mal non plus, avoua Tiffany. Dans le genre « je me perds dans mes souvenirs » !  
_ Arrête... sourit Sakura.  
_ Parfois, j'aimerais être dans ta tête.  
_ Oh, non... Je ne te le souhaite pas. Brrr ! Tu aurais peur.  
_ Ah bon ? sourit malicieusement Tiffany. Que recèles-tu de si effrayant, ma petite magicienne ?  
Sakura éclata de rire.  
La terre séchée du chemin se mit à tourbillonner et une silhouette apparut devant les deux filles. Tiffany et Sakura se figèrent. Puis, la mémoire de Sakura rattrapa sa surprise et elle inspira profondément, sentant la colère monter en elle.  
_ Tiens, souffla-t-elle à l'homme souriant. Brice ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
Elle se leva et son amie la dévisagea. Tiffany ne comprit pas l'amertume de Sakura et se leva à son tour :  
_ Sakura, qui est-ce ? C'est un magicien, lui aussi ?  
_ Rends-lui la mémoire, Brice. Je t'avais bien dit que mon amitié avec Tiffany durerait jusqu'à ton retour, au moins !  
_ Bon, acquiesça-t-il.  
L'homme aux cheveux roux, frisés leva une main ouverte vers le ciel et un sceptre flamboyant s'allongea jusqu'au sol.  
_ Enfant de la terre, retrouve ta mémoire, je le veux ! énonça-t-il tranquillement en faisant lentement pivoter le long bâton aux couleurs chatoyantes.  
Des pétales de lumières tournoyèrent autour de Tiffany et celle-ci ouvrit progressivement les yeux.  
_ Allez, souffla Sakura à Tiffany en se levant à son tour. Rappelle-toi donc tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir...  
Quand le sort s'acheva, Tiffany vacilla et Sakura la retint, sans lâcher le nouveau du regard.  
_ Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je suis venu te voir, sourit-il effrontément. Mais ça ne presse pas. Tu ne sembles pas être la raison de ma venue. Je le saurai en temps et en heure. A bientôt !  
_ Non, je t'interdis de... s'écria-t-elle.  
Mais il s'évanouit dans la nature.  
_ Sakura, balbutia Tiffany. Ces souvenirs... Je les avais perdus... ?  
_ Oui, je sais, il a fait ça à tout le monde en quittant le Japon. C'est un... serpent !  
_ Je crois qu'il va falloir m'aider à éclaircir tout ça... murmura Tiffany, les idées embrouillées.  
_ Bien sûr, répondit Sakura.  
Tiffany la dévisagea et ne la reconnut pas. Cette expression qui assombrissait ses traits... De la haine.  
_ Disons que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, siffla Sakura en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie.  
La sonnerie les rappela et Tiffany regagna la classe, une main sur le front.

_ Tu ne mets pas tes patins ? s'étonna Tiffany en quittant le lycée.  
_ Non, il faut que je marche un peu... Cette nouvelle m'a retournée.  
_ Alors, si je me souviens bien, Brice est arrivé...  
_ Après le retour de Lionel, expliqua Sakura. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à rêver de lui. Enfin, je ne savais pas encore qui il était. Il n'a pas tardé à se dévoiler. Il aidait à l'infirmerie du lycée. On a tout de suite sympathisé avec lui.  
_ Oui, je me souviens. Il avait l'air si gentil. Sa petite frimousse rousse et ses taches de rousseur.  
_ On a vite compris qu'il était un grand magicien et il devenait introuvable à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose au lycée ou en ville. Kero ne l'aimait pas... Tu te souviens sûrement, désormais, que ses poils se hérissaient quand il en approchait. C'est Yue qui le reconnut. C'était en fait le grand Yaln Erod, un grand adversaire de Clow à l'époque ! Jadis, ils s'affrontaient dans des joutes, nous avait expliqué Anthony. Et parfois Yaln approchait de la victoire mais Clow triomphait finalement grâce à ses cartes.  
_ C'est bizarre, je me souviens très bien ne pas avoir oublié ces paroles d'Anthony. Oui, je me souvenais des joutes, de leur adversité et de leur envie de remettre ça !!  
_ Brice n'avait peut-être pas tout effacé en toi, supposa Sakura. Enfin, on a compris qu'il venait m'affronter pour récupérer le livre de celui qu'il respectait « suffisamment pour ne pas accepter qu'une inconnue y pose les doigts ».  
_ C'était ses mots, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Oui. Il estimait que je ne devais pas posséder la magie de Clow ! Alors il m'a mise à l'épreuve. Mais j'étais nettement moins forte que lui. J'avais à peine treize ans, et lui en avait déjà vingt-quatre !!  
_ Il en a donc vingt-sept, compta Tiffany.  
_ Tu m'écoutes ?  
_ Hmm !  
_ Il a lancé ses propres pouvoirs dans la nature et m'a donné tellement de fil à retordre qu'Anthony est revenu en hâte pour m'aider.  
_ Il y avait aussi une histoire de réincarnation, non ?  
_ Oui, Yaln était plus puissant qu'Anthony, parce qu'il était dans cette nouvelle vie depuis bien plus longtemps !  
_ Mais, attends, je ne comprends pas, l'arrêta Tiffany. Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow, t'avait défendue et avait prétendu vouloir que tu sois en possession du livre et des cartes, de SON livre et de SES cartes !  
_ Brice est un garçon buté. Il disait que Clow n'aurait jamais dit ça. « Ce n'est plus vraiment lui » avait-il prétexté. Et en mémoire de son ancien adversaire, il nous défia tous les deux.  
_ Oh la la ... je me souviens, oui ! La ville a bien souffert !  
_ C'était un malade, voilà tout ! Et puis arrive l'épisode du combat final. Pour abréger une lutte amicale qu'il jugeait être une perte de temps, il attaqua plus violemment. Avec Anthony, on serait peut-être morts si mes cartes ne s'étaient pas libérées les unes après les autres pour l'attaquer avec leur entière puissance.  
Les souvenirs s'ordonnaient dans l'esprit de Tiffany et elle revoyait le combat et la forte lumière qui avait inondé le lycée quand les cartes de Sakura s'étaient élevées dans le ciel.  
_ Et tu connais la fin. Le pouvoir des cartes annula le pouvoir de Brice et elles disparurent toutes. Comme le livre se retrouvait sans vie et sans pouvoir, Brice repartit chez lui ; sa mission n'était pas réussie mais au moins, personne ne possédait la magie de son ancien adversaire !  
_ Eh oui... tout me revient, à présent !  
_ Et puis le revoilà qui se montre. Kero m'avait dit qu'il attendait sagement qu'Anthony retrouve des pouvoirs. Suffisamment pour l'affronter comme dans les temps anciens, lors d'une joute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient faire là, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne nous veuille pas que du bien.  
_ Peut-être a-t-il changé. Il souriait, tout à l'heure.  
_ C'est bien sa principale caractéristique, expliqua Sakura. Il n'arrête pas de sourire ! Il a une confiance en lui sans limite. C'est un très grand magicien.  
_ Je vois. Tu crois qu'il sait, pour le nouveau sceau ?  
_ Ca... !  
Sakura quitta son amie devant l'immense propriété et se précipita chez elle pour avertir ses gardiens.

_ Quoaaaa ?!! s'écria Kero.  
_ Brice, enfin Yaln, est là.  
_ Là ?!! redemanda-t-il, un doigt pointé vers l'entrée. Je l'ai pas senti...  
_ Mais non, il est en ville !  
_ C'est qui « Brice-enfin-Yaln » ? demanda Thomas en ramassant les assiettes.  
Kero sentit un frisson le parcourir et il s'envola vers la chambre.  
_ Je ne ramasse pas seul, souffla-t-il à sa sœur.  
Elle suivait sa peluche des yeux et se tourna vers son frère.  
_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Ramasse avec moi !! C'est à toi de faire la vaisselle !  
_ Oui, ça va !! Je vais le faire.  
Elle rassembla les verres et les porta jusqu'à l'évier, puis décrocha son tablier de son crochet et passa la tête dans le collier.  
_ C'est qui ce Brice ? la dévisageait Thomas, adossé au buffet de la cuisine.  
_ Toi aussi, il t'a ôté la mémoire, soupira Sakura. Bon... Comme papa ne rentre pas trop tôt, je vais t'expliquer. Il y a presque quatre ans... commença-t-elle.

**Episode 12.2 : Les pouvoirs affaiblis.**

Sakura rabattit la couverture sur elle et fixa le tiroir où reposait son livre et ses cartes. Kero s'envola en silence vers son propre lit et s'assit en levant les yeux vers Sakura.  
_ Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient faire. Il cherche des réponses, si j'ai bien compris, et moi je me pose des questions.  
_ Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à le revoir avant longtemps. Tu n'es plus sensé être chasseuse. Serait-il au courant de l'éveil du sceau terrestre ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. Je n'en sais rien du tout.  
_ Des réponses, se répéta Kero. A quelles questions ?  
_ Bon, dormons, maintenant. J'ai une séance de piscine demain...  
_ Bonne nuit, Sakura.  
_ Bonne nuit Kero. J'espère bien que cet idiot se retrouvera bientôt en face de Lionel. Il passera sûrement un mauvais quart d'heure !  
Kero sourit et referma le tiroir.

Pierre fronça les sourcils et Lionel secoua la tête en levant sa boussole vers la porte.  
_ Un pouvoir connu, souffla-t-il en la voyant s'agiter selon les quatre points cardinaux magiques.  
_ Oui, c'est moi, répondit-on dehors. Je dois te parler, Lionel.  
_ Brice... murmura celui-ci. Je m'en doutais. Ouvre-lui, Pierre.  
L'homme au cheveux roux les salua et suivit Lionel dans le salon de l'appartement.  
_ Tu es donc bien revenu, souffla Lionel. Tu es au courant de tout ce qui arrive, je suppose.  
_ Evidemment, sourit Brice. Anthony, lui, l'ignore pourtant. Son pouvoir ne renaîtra pas de si tôt, je le crains. Alors, je me suis proposé pour venir à sa place et m'assurer du bon déroulement du destin.  
_ On n'a pas besoin de toi, rétorqua Lionel, les bras croisés. Les manuscrits de Clow sont très clairs et tu ne serviras à rien ici. Il suffit d'attendre.  
_ Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
_ Je l'ai vue en action. Sakura sera à la hauteur.  
Brice baissa la tête et son sourire se crispa. Il ferma la porte de la salle d'un mouvement de doigt et fixa Lionel. La main levée, il fit apparaître son sceptre et le posa au sol. Une faible lueur s'éleva de son autre main et un sachet apparut à son tour sur la table.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!! s'offusqua Lionel.  
_ Je veux en être sûr, je veux la voir de mes propres yeux !  
_ Hors de question !! frappa-t-il du poing sur la table. J'ai agi selon les manuscrits de mon ancêtre. Elle a capturé la force des Bulles avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle a la puissance dont parlait Clow dans ses manuscrits et je ne lui ferai rien subir de plus.  
Brice hocha de la tête. Le sachet disparut alors, dans un claquement de doigts. Le sceptre partit en fumée et Brice se tourna lentement vers une fenêtre.  
_ Je joue ma vie, moi.  
_ Et moi donc ?! s'écria Lionel. C'est notre cas à tous, en fait !  
_ Je me fous des autres, dans cette histoire. Seuls les magiciens s'en sortiront peut-être, tu le sais. Mais si le Fléau est trop puissant...  
_ C'est la peur qui t'a conduit ici ! comprit Lionel. Ce n'est pas ton sens du devoir envers ton ancien adversaire, avoue !! Ce discours a fonctionné une fois mais pas deux. Je commence même à douter de ta parole passée, Yaln. Tu es vil.  
Brice le dévisagea en souriant et se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ Je ne suis sûr que de moi. Je ne partirais pas tant que...  
Ils levèrent tout deux la tête vers la fenêtre aux volets mi-clos.  
_ C'est une force... souffla Lionel.  
_ Bien, éclata de rire Brice en levant le sceptre qui était réapparu dans sa main.  
Il le ponta vers le ciel :  
_ Pouvoir du Sommeil, éveille Sakura ! Que le premier d'entre nous qui aura calmé cette petite puissance sauvage soit le vainqueur.  
_ C'est n'importe quoi, souffla Lionel, laisse-la agir ! Je vais me changer...  
Brice sourit et disparut.

Sakura avait bondi dans son lit. Kero poussa son tiroir en bâillant et la vit sortir par la fenêtre.  
_ Mais où va-t-elle ?  
Il se secoua avant de prendre son envol à sa suite.  
_ Sakura... que se passe-t-il ?  
Le sceptre s'allongea et elle s'envola. Il secoua la tête et se transforma d'un coup, puis s'élança vers elle.  
_ Tu vas m'attendre ?!  
_ Yaln m'a réveillée... Une force s'agite en ville!  
_ Mais comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas un piège ?!  
_ Je m'en fiche, cracha-t-elle. Il ne me fait pas peur ! Et de toute façon, si c'est vraiment une force, je dois l'arrêter. C'est bien la mission que tu m'as confiée le jour où tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix en me nommant CardCaptor, non ?  
Kero ouvrit les yeux et elle battit des ailes pour accélérer. Cette colère, et cette méchanceté... Il la suivit de loin.

Lionel courait dans la rue et sentait Brice apparaître et disparaître de bâtiments en ruelles et de trottoirs et toitures. Pourquoi ne volait-il pas ? Le port n'était plus très loin. Ils dépassèrent l'immense tour métallique et Lionel aperçut la mer dans la lueur voilée du croissant de lune.

Sakura se posa au bord de la cheminée d'un navire et chercha sur les quais une trace de la force. Entre les hangars, des barils volèrent en éclats et retombèrent sur les toits en tôle. Un petit bonhomme aux gants scintillants apparut entre les murs.  
_ Tu crois que c'est une force ? haussa-t-elle les sourcils.  
_ On dirait le Combat ! remarqua Kero.  
Yue arrivait et se posa à côté d'eux.  
_ Désolé du retard, souffla-t-il.  
_ Ce sera facile, si c'est le Combat. J'ai déjà la Puissance, sourit Sakura.  
Elle s'envola vers le sol et se posa non loin du personnage qui se crispa à son arrivée. Sakura tira de sa poche la carte de la Puissance et la jeta devant elle. Elle leva son sceptre et...  
_ A moi la Puissance ! s'écria Brice en s'élançant vers la force  
Celle-ci, surprise de se prendre un coup de poing dans le menton, glissa sur le sol et traversa la coque d'un bateau de marchandises.  
_ Brice ! Que fais-tu ?!  
_ Je voulais voir ce dont tu étais capable, sourit-il en fixant le sceptre qu'elle rabaissa. Joli petit bâton de majorette !  
Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et Kero la calma, depuis la haute cheminée:  
_ Tu es là pour la carte, je te le rappelle !! cria-t-il avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ?  
Yue n'écoutait pas. Il fixait le bonhomme en uniforme serré et sombre. Ses gants se mirent à luire et il courut vers Brice.  
Les poings volèrent et Brice les esquiva facilement, plaçant encore deux coups simultanés sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Le personnage sombre roula vers le bord du quai et se rattrapa vivement, frappant le sol pour s'élancer dans un majestueux salto arrière vers la proue du bateau.  
_ Ces poings, murmura Yue.  
Kero fronça les sourcils et les observa.  
Sakura secoua la tête et fixa sa carte de la Puissance. Que devait-elle faire ?  
Le Combat revint à la charge et multiplia les coups. Brice disparut et réapparut derrière lui. Il concentra son pouvoir dans son poing et frappa en appelant le pouvoir de la Puissance. Sakura releva la tête vers le combat qui se déroulait. Sa carte venait de se réchauffer. Sensiblement. Les gants allongés sur les bras de la créature sombre dégageaient aussi une forte chaleur et Brice sourit en dirigeant son sceptre au sol.  
_ Que le Gel m'aide !!  
Le sol se mit à refléter la lune en croissant et la force contempla le ciment brillant. Il cogna ses poings et frappa le sol du pieds. La couverture de glace se rompit et partit en fumée. Mais déjà Brice s'avançait en éclatant de rire. Ses poings heurtèrent le petit corps et Kero ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?!  
_ La force du Combat est sauvage, expliqua Yue, ce n'est pas une carte domestiquée puis libérée. Elle agit différemment.  
Le bonhomme releva la tête : il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce après le coup du magicien. Il pointa les bras vers le ciel et ses gants se mirent à crépiter, projetant des éclats de lumière tout autour. Il se pencha en avant et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, se multipliant sur le corps de l'adulte. Celui-ci vola en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva mais la force l'attaqua de plus belle, les yeux luisant.  
_ Sakura ! appela Kero, que fais-tu ?! Aide-le.  
_ Sûrement pas, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est lui qui a voulu ce combat !!  
_ Mais il n'est pas à la hauteur...  
_ Il l'a cherché, cracha-t-elle en glissant sa carte dans sa poche. Qu'il déguste. Je tiens ma vengeance.  
_ C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva Kero. Tu es la chasseuse de cartes !!  
_ Justement, lui hurla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une carte ! C'est une force sauvage !!!  
_ Mais...  
Yue posa une main sur le dos de Kero et soupira.  
_ Elle va l'aider. Mais elle a sa fierté et Brice mérite une correction.  
_ Mais le Combat gagne de plus en plus de force...  
_ Je sais !  
Le Combat propulsa un poing dans l'estomac de l'homme, lui asséna encore un crochet, un autre coup de poing à la joue et un uppercut qui projeta le sorcier à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Celui-ci toussa et sentit le sang couler dans sa gorge et sur ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers la force et sourit encore en appelant la Puissance. Le Combat vola vers lui, un poing au-dessus de l'épaule, prêt à frapper.  
Sakura projeta sa carte en avant, et appuya son sceptre contre la Puissance. Un halo de lumière arrêta le Combat à quelques centimètres de Brice, haletant. Le bonhomme aux gants de lumière tourna la tête vers Sakura qu'une aura nouvelle enveloppait.  
_ Allez, viens ! lui lança-t-elle.  
_ Je suis plus puissant que toi, lui cracha Brice, fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps !  
_ Elle va se faire écraser, articula Kero en fermant les yeux pour ne pas assister au massacre.  
_ Je sais pourquoi je suis le juge et toi le guide, mon ami, lança Yue.  
_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Kero.  
Le Combat fonça sur elle et elle prit en plein ventre son attaque fulgurante.  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? se recroquevilla Kero.  
Yue sourit.  
Sakura haussa les épaules, indemne, et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec son sceptre. Il tomba à genoux, enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'aux chevilles. Il releva la tête et un violent coup de sceptre l'éjecta au-dessus de Brice, dans la solide porte d'un hangar qui se déchiqueta lors du choc.  
Brice secoua la tête et constata que ses poings ne luisaient plus. La Puissance l'avait quitté.  
Tandis que le bonhomme sortait du bâtiment à l'entrée ravagée, Kero n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'être leva ses poings et les cogna plusieurs fois, provoquant de claquantes détonations qui secouèrent tout ce qui les entourait. Il ouvrit la bouche et hurla en silence. Soudain, il fila vers Sakura et multiplia ses coups devant elle.  
_ Voilà la force pure du Combat, commenta Yue. Voilà son vraie visage.  
_ De quoi tu parles ? souffla Kero.  
Sakura esquiva les coups et lui porta le dernier, l'assommant simplement. La Combat s'effondra devant elle, mort de fatigue. Elle leva son sceptre et sourit à l'attention de Brice. Elle abattit son « bâton de majorette » sur la force sauvage et la captura. Elle récupéra la carte et s'approcha.  
_ Alors, Yaln, on est un peu abattu ?  
_ Tu as le mérite de cette victoire, Sakura.  
_ J'avais capturé la Carte de la Puissance, alors je n'ai aucun mérite, souffla-t-elle. Toi par contre, tu es inutile. Tu peux repartir. Au revoir.  
Elle tourna les talons et s'envola grâce au Vol, suivie de près par ses deux gardiens.

Lionel arrivait en courant. Des sirènes de police hurlaient dans les rues, non loin, appelées suite au bruit généré par le combat. Lionel aperçut les marques évidentes de la lutte acharnée qui s'était déroulée ici-même. Le quai était sans dessus dessous. Brice s'était relevé et fixait la mer.  
_ J'ai tout loupé, je suppose ? s'avança Lionel.  
Brice ne réagit pas.  
_ Tu es en sang !  
_ Ca va guérir, j'ai ce qu'il faut.  
_ C'est Sakura qui a gagné, sourit Lionel.  
_ Clow savait ce qu'il faisait.  
_ Ah ? Ca veut dire que tu reconnais qu'elle est bien plus forte qu'il y a trois ans !  
Brice se retourna vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea.  
_ Tu n'as pas idée, sourit-il. Elle... C'est elle.  
Lionel finit par éclater de rire et le quitta.  
_ Je le savais. Adieu, Brice... Ah ah ah !  
Brice secoua la tête. Pourquoi le Cercle lui avait-il demandé de venir ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça ?!

**Episode 12.3 : Départ surprise.**

L'homme en imperméable suivit des yeux les élèves qui sortaient du bus. Bianka plaisantait avec l'un des professeurs et salua le chauffeur. Le petit groupe ne tarda pas à entrer. Bianka se tourna dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard. Il se plaqua contre le mur et attendit que tous fussent entrés. Il se résigna et replia le sort qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.  
« Une autre fois »

Sakura plongea et rejoignit les autres à l'autre bout du bassin. En approchant, les autres l'arrosèrent et elle protesta en regagnant le bord de l'eau. Bientôt, Tiffany les rejoignit, après avoir contourné la piscine.  
_ C'est vraiment dommage, souligna Sonya. Le pauvre Benjamin...  
_ Mais en revanche, sourit Sakura, cela nous permet de profiter de l'eau librement pendant au moins vingt minutes!  
_ On raconte qu'il aurait été attiré vers le fond, assura Nadine n'ayant pas écouté Sakura.  
Celle-ci se retourna vivement pour vérifier que rien d'anormal ne rôdait autour du groupe.  
_ Voyons, Sakura... lança Yvan, devançant la remarque de Tiffany. Ce serait bien normal, non ? Après tout, pivota-t-il vers les autres, il arrive des tas de choses bien étranges, vous ne trouvez pas ?! Moi, je ne veux inquiéter personne mais on ne peut nier que des faits TRES bizarres surviennent de nouveau.  
_ De... de nouveau... ? articula Sakura, angoissée par la suite probable de ses propos.  
Tiffany, assise sur le bord, haussa les sourcils.  
_ Mais oui, souffla-t-il à mi-voix pour installer le mystère entre eux. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ces mêmes choses étranges qui étaient survenues il y a plusieurs années ?  
_ Plusieurs... reprit Sakura. Plusieurs... comment ? Des siècles ?  
_ Il y trois ou quatre ans, peut-être cinq, répondit-il sans en donner l'impression. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié « la chose » de l'aquarium et ces pauvres pingouins presque noyés... Et ce n'est qu'un exemple !  
Sandrine lui tapota la main et fit la moue:  
_ Ne faites pas ces têtes, il brode. Tu inventerais n'importe quoi, toi !  
_ Quand on y pense... réfléchit Nadine.  
_ Mais non, ne rentrez pas dans son jeu !  
_ C'est pourtant renversant, souffla Sonya. Ca a commencé avec le mobilier de l'école ! Je me souviens très bien : toutes les tables et les chaises avaient été entassées dans la cour.  
_ Mais oui, confirma Nadine. Je m'en souvenais à peine !  
Sakura se forçait à sourire et lança des regards d'alerte à son amie qui leva les épaules.  
_ Enfin, lança Tiffany, avec Bianka qui nous accompagne jusqu'au festival des arts, on est tranquilles !  
_ Tout à fait d'accord ! sourit Nadine.  
Sakura sourit, soulagée, et elle proposa aux autres de nager un peu. Tiffany s'accrocha au bord et longea le bassin avec ses amis. Sakura la rejoignit en arrière quand les autres furent lancés.  
_ Je commence à craindre leurs conclusions, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Oui, je l'ai senti. Ils commencent à se poser de nombreuses questions. Ca me force à revoir tes prochaines tenues !  
_ Tiffany !  
_ Il faut bien si tu veux vraiment passer inaperçue, ma chère Sakura.  
_ Booon ! souffla Sakura. Croisons les doigts pour que la prochaine fois qu'une force attaque, ce soit de nuit et dans un lieu protégé !  
_ Il est temps de sortir, les coupa-t-on. Votre prof vous attend !  
Cette voix...  
_ Thomas ?!! s'écria Sakura. Mais que fais-tu là ?  
_ Je bosse, ma grande ! Enfin, je t'expliquerai ce soir. En attendant, sortez !

Le soir même, Dominique rentra tôt de l'université, traversa le couloir et il s'enferma au sous-sol. Sakura pencha la tête dans le couloir, sans comprendre, puis se redressa vers son frère qui préparait le repas.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?! Et pourquoi tu travaillais à la piscine ?! Tu n'avais pas un travail en Angleterre ?  
_ J'ai changé mes projets. Je leur ai écrit. Je quitte la boîte.  
_ Mais, pourquoi ?!  
_ Je reste ici, expliqua-t-il sèchement.  
Elle demeura silencieuse un instant et il posa les assiettes sur la nappe.  
_ Papa va partir, se retourna-t-il vers la cuisinière pour remuer doucement le bouillon qui mijotait.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Pour son travail de traduction, il a besoin de données européennes, espagnoles et italiennes, je crois. Enfin, bref, il part s'installer là-bas pour un mois ou deux... Peut-être plus.  
_ Mais alors...  
_ Oui, je dois trouver du travail ici pour te nourrir ! Et ça va être dur !!  
_ parce qu'il y a peu de travail en ce moment ?  
_ Non, non, prce que j'aurai deux estomacs ambulants à remplir !  
Elle fronça les sourcils en lui montrant son poing, mais se calma aussitôt. Papa allait partir...  
_ Trois, si je compte ce goinfre de Mathieu !  
_ Il va travailler aussi ?  
_ Tu veux rire, lança-t-il en pointant la cuillère au-dessus de son épaule. Yue ne voudra jamais abandonner son rôle de gardien !  
_ Ca va être dur...  
_ Papa nous enverra tout de même notre part de sa paye, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais la vie là-bas est peut-être chère. Alors, mieux vaut prévoir un budget serré !  
_ Oui, je comprends...  
_ Il part avec son étudiante.  
_ Linda ?  
_ Elle l'accompagne et rentrera plus tôt pour s'occuper de la paperasse ici, si j'ai bien compris.  
_ Et pourquoi... demanda Sakura en laissant errer son regard vers la porte du sous-sol. Et pourquoi s'est-il enfermé en bas ?  
_ Il va avoir besoin de ses livres. Il doit trier ceux qui sont importants !  
Il se retourna soudain, le regard glacé.  
_ Ton livre... C'est là que... ?  
Elle hocha le menton. Elle savait bien que son père n'avait jamais parcouru l'ensemble de sa bibliothèque depuis qu'elle y avait trouvé le livre de Clow. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à présent. S'en rendrait-il compte, ce soir ?  
_ Tu crois que je dois descendre... ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ S'il remarque l'absence de ce livre, il nous demandera. Ne dis rien pour le moment.  
_ Et puis à quoi pourrait-il lui servir dans son travail actuel ?  
Thomas haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le plat qui cuisait à feu doux.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Dominique finit le premier, plia sa serviette et posa les coudes sur la table tandis que Sakura et Thomas mangeaient leur dessert.  
_ Sakura, je pense que Thomas t'a expliqué que je devais partir.  
_ Oui, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.  
_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous laisse seuls, et je sais que ça se passera bien, mais...  
La phrase demeura en suspend et aucun des deux enfants ne reprit son hésitation.  
_ Je veux tout de même que vous soyez prudents. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe... Enfin, que vous...  
_ Tout ira bien, affirma Sakura. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?  
_ Non, c'est... hésita-t-il encore.  
Il tourna la tête vers la photo de sa femme, sur le buffet.  
_ Non, ce n'est rien. Je me fais des idées. Et puis votre mère veillera sur vous, je le sais.  
_ Nous serons sage, sourit Thomas.  
Dominique acquiesça et se leva.  
_ D'accord. Je vous fais confiance.  
_ Tu pars après-demain, c'est ça ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Oui... Je dois encore préparer mes affaires. Demain,je resterai à la maison.  
Il les quitta et redescendit au sous-sol. Thomas demeura perplexe en songeant aux sentiments qui le traversaient alors. Pourquoi ces idées avaient-elles soudain germé en lui ? Cela devait être une erreur... Et pourtant...  
_ Thomas ? le réveilla Sakura, intriguée.  
_ Oui, oui... Il faut ramasser, je sais, se leva-t-il.  
A quoi pensait-il ?  



	14. Secret immergés I

Secrets immergés (1/2)

Episode 13.1 : Lionel est piégé.

Sakura se laissa glisser sur le bitume et bifurqua dans l'allée des arbres dépouillés de leurs feuilles. « Papa va partir. Ce soir. Ce soir déjà ». Elle songeait qu'elle serait seule avec son frère pour plusieurs mois. Jamais cela n'était arrivé auparavant. Même si elle ne craignait pas cette situation, elle se disait que cela allait être triste, seule avec son frère.  
Son sac à dos se mit à gigoter et on a cogna dans son dos :  
_ Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? ronchonna Kero.  
_ Ah... Kero, je t'avais presque oublié !  
_ Ca fait plaisir !  
_ Je t'ai expliqué que je ressens quelque chose dans la cour de l'école... Je veux ton avis.  
_ Et pourquoi moi ?!! se mit-il à pleurer... (en plein milieu du dernier niveau de Chtatrapozor 2...)  
_ J'ai entendu, souffla-t-elle. Si tu parles de Yue, sourit-elle, il nous rejoindra en début d'après-midi avec Thomas.  
_ Ah... Tu veux dire, Mathieu ? s'intéressa finalement Kero.  
_ Bien sûr.  
Il se laissa glisser contre le classeur et fronça les sourcils en jetant de vifs coups d'œil vers le haut du sac : ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit de leurs craintes à propos de ce personnage bizarre qui les avait sauvé de la carte du Labyrinthe... Peut-être n'y pensait-elle plus.

Tiffany attendait Sakura devant le lycée et elles se saluèrent.  
_ Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, s'inquiéta bientôt la jeune fille.  
Sakura haussa les sourcils et sourit pour rassurer son amie :  
_ C'est juste Papa qui doit partir. Il ne reviendra que dans un mois ou deux.  
_ Ah, je comprends. Ma pauvre... Mais vous vous écrirez, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Avec son travail, j'espère qu'il en aura le temps.  
_ Sotte que tu es, la taquina Tiffany. Comment ton père pourrait-il t'oublier ? Allons.  
Elle prit Sakura par le bras et l'entraîna vers les bâtiments.  
_ C'est comme de dire que moi, je pourrais t'oublier.  
Elles traversèrent la cours en riant.  
_ Ah, au fait, j'ai capturé une carte, hier, confia Sakura.  
_ Koaaaaa ?! Et je n'ai même pas pu filmer, s'écria Tiffany, abattue par les regrets.  
Sakura grimaça et la prit par les épaules :  
_ La prochaine fois, je t'appelle...  
_ C'est gentil...  
Elles arrivèrent dans le couloir où elles croisèrent quelques lycéens.  
_ Et pour la piscine ? demanda Tiffany. Ce soir, ça te dirait ?  
_ En fait, sourit Sakura, une main derrière la tête, j'ai demandé à Thomas d'aller voir !  
_ Ahh, et tu sauras ça quand ? Il faut que je prépare des batteries et mon nouveau caméscope étanche spécial plongée !! s'éloigna-t-elle en imaginant la tenue adéquate.  
_ Tiffany...  
_ Sakura, l'appela Kero.  
_ Ah ! se rappela-t-elle devant la classe. Tu sens quelque chose, c'est ça ?  
Sa tête sortit du sac, il fouillait le couloir du regard :  
_ Oui, les gâteaux !!! Ca sent partout !!!  
Elle le dévisagea et il lui tira la langue en rentrant dans le sac.  
_ C'est pour le festival, plusieurs classes préparent les pâtisseries ! expliqua-t-elle en le poussant au fond. Tu parles d'un guide !  
_ J'ai entendu, siffla-t-il.  
Elle entra dans la classe.

Coréane soupira en secouant la tête.  
_ Tu es un idiot, Lionel.  
Celui-ci se redressa et pivota un peu sur lui-même.  
_ Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de l'espionner de l'entrée du lycée... ? On va te prendre pour un satyre !  
_ J'ai juste dix-sept ans, je te rappelle... Et puis d'abord, c'est pour savoir si tout va bien.  
_ Demande-lui son carnet de notes !  
Il rougit et haussa les épaules.  
_ Je parlais du lycée... « Si tout va bien », répéta-t-il, si le lycée va bien!  
_ N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle. Bon, moi, je vais repartir, mon avion part demain matin.  
_ Ah... fit-il en s'adossant au muret d'enceinte.  
_ Tu veux passer un message à Stéphanie, à maman ?  
_ Dis-leur que... Enfin...  
Il inspira profondément et son regard s'enfouit dans le pavé du trottoir.  
_ Que tu penses à elles, que tu les aimes... et tout, et tout, c'est ça ?! Ah là, là ! Quand apprendras-tu à dire ce que tu ressens, mon grand ?  
Il sourit tendrement et la dévisagea longuement.  
_ Merci d'être venue, Coréane.  
_ Je le devais, de toute façon ! Et dès que Ling a traduit une autre partie des manus...  
Il se jeta sur elle et posa une main sur sa bouche.  
_ Chhut ! souffla-t-il à son oreille. Si quelqu'un t'entendait ?!  
_ Qui ? le repoussa-t-elle franchement. On est seuls !!  
_ On n'est jamais seuls...  
Elle secoua la tête et s'en alla, en lui lançant un simple salut de la main.  
Il soupira.  
Une main lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna, recevant un coup de poing dans le nez. Il tomba à genoux et on l'assomma.  
« Mon bon Lionel, c'est toi qui a les manuscrits... Alors, sans toi, plus aucun risque !! »  
L'homme fouilla des yeux les alentours et sortit un sort qu'il apposa sur le dos du garçon agenouillé près de lui. Il leva l'index et le majeur au-dessus du corps assommé et prononça quelques paroles. Le sceau disparut et l'homme se releva.  
« Et voilà. La force mordra forcément à l'hameçon... Et alors, tu seras perdu ! »  
Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sur le trottoir.  
Dans la veste de Lionel, le compas magique s'affola et un faisceau de lumière s'éleva soudain vers le ciel, retombant à des centaines de mètres de là. Lionel sentit la douleur se répandre dans son cou et il se retourna sur le trottoir désert. Qui avait fait ça ?! Il aperçut la lumière de son compas et se redressa...  
Une force... Une force venait de s'éveiller au bout de ce trait de lumière... Une force...

Sakura leva le nez et chercha du regard. Kero aussi réagit vivement et fit basculer le sac. Tiffany haussa les sourcils en le voyant rouler au sol. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa par une bretelle pour le tenir en place.  
_ Du calme, Kero, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Thomas et Mathieu parcourait les allées de la piscine réservées au public quand Thomas se figea.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Un danger. Un grand danger.  
_ Je sens Yue bouillir en moi. Ce doit être très important.  
Thomas lui prit la main et le dévisagea :  
_ Tu veux bien lui céder la place ?  
_ Evidemment. Si c'est ma seul façon de t'aider...   
Thomas sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.  
_ Va te changer dans les vestiaires. Rendez-vous dehors.

Mais bientôt la force disparut. Sakura en chercha encore une trace dans le lointain, mais elle venait de s'éteindre lentement, comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le déclin. Kero soupira. Que se passait-il dehors ?

Thomas retrouva Yue derrière le grand bâtiment et ils ne perçurent plus la force gigantesque qu'ils avaient sentie.  
_ Mince ! enragea silencieusement Thomas.  
_ Bon, je crois que je peux m'en aller...   
Thomas l'attrapa par la main et Yue ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Attends, Yue...Merci.  
_ Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas.  
_ Merci de me laisser Mathieu aussi souvent, alors que tu aurais pu simplement voler vers cette mystérieuse force.  
Le Gardien ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il hocha simplement du menton et l'enveloppe charnelle ailée vola en poussière de lumière. Mathieu ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, sa main dans celle de Thomas.  
_ Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il.  
_ Oui. C'est fini... Et si on manger un morceau ? proposa Thomas.  
_ Ca me plairait assez, oui, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...  
Thomas fit la moue et Mathieu sourit largement :  
_ Je te suis ! conclut-il.

La lueur du faisceau s'affaiblit doucement et Lionel se releva, le cou endolori. Une ombre survolait la ville en suivant le trait de lumière. Une force arrivait vers lui... Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux et finit par se retourner pour courir et tenter d'échapper à la carte qui le prit en chasse. La force descendit vers le trottoir et longea le portail du lycée, poursuivant le jeune homme haletant. Lionel sortit son épée, croisa quelques dames en chemin et pointa la lame vers le sol. Il fallait voler plus loin, plus haut... Fuir.

Episode 13.2 : Inondations.

La journée se poursuivit pour Sakura et sa classe. En fin d'après-midi, la répétition générale se déroula pour la première fois dans la salle de conférence, le gymnase étant en travaux. Les élèves se placèrent sur la scène dans des costumes improvisés pour indiquer l'espace qu'occupaient les vrais.  
_ N'oubliez pas, répéta Bianka. Vous porterez tous les voiles, pour représenter la nature dans toute sa puissance... Alors, pensez à ces voiles que vous ne portez pas encore aujourd'hui.  
Sakura rejoignit les autres, habillée de bouts de tissus et de morceaux de filet.  
_ Très joli, Sakura, la taquina Tiffany.  
_ Pour impressionner un prince de la rue, peut-être mais dans une cour royale, je serais aux cuisines !  
_ En parlant de cuisine de l'ancien temps, intervint Yvan, un doigt en l'air, savez-vous pourquoi les gens de bonne famille ne touchaient jamais la nourriture avant de la manger ?  
_ C'est vrai ? s'étonna Sakura. Ils ne touchaient pas la...  
_ Tu as fini, Yvan ? l'arrêta Sandrine en venant le chercher par le bras. Il est incroyable !  
Ils se replacèrent et Sakura tenta d'imaginer les repas de cette époque, sans baguettes, sans toucher la nourriture...  
_ Tu es avec nous, sourit Bianka ?!  
_ Euh, oui...  
Kero pointa le bout de son nez hors du sac et contempla la scène. Il aperçut Sakura répéter avec Tiffany le mouvement de bras qu'elles devaient présenter en passant devant la scène. Il l'aperçut, dans le patchwork désordonné de sa tenue et ne put se retenir. Il éclata de rire.  
Tous se retournèrent et le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ôta une chaussure et la jeta sur le sac, calmant d'un coup la peluche qui en pleurait.  
_ Sakura, c'est ton sac qui rit ?! demanda Sonya.  
_ Euh... ben... bredouilla-t-elle.  
_ Ce serait pas mon caméscope qui s'est déclenché ?! intervint Tiffany, en lançant des regards complice à son amie.  
_ Peut-être, oui, souffla celle-ci.  
_ Et tu lances ta chaussures dessus ? s'étonna Nadine...  
_ Il fonctionne mal, alors, il faut... taper dessus, un peu...  
_ Enfin, une chaussure quand même, soupira Sandrine en regagnant sa place.  
_ Allez, les appela leur professeur. En place ! Je mets la musique et c'est parti.  
Ils s'installèrent et Bianka passa entre eux pour leur donner encore quelques derniers conseils de position notamment.  
_ Le rideau s'ouvrira à la fin de l'introduction. N'oubliez pas de sourire. Comme si on y était, rappela-t-il.  
Les guitares électriques se mêlèrent en quelques accords rapides et les violons prirent le relais. Bianka leur fit signe et ils levèrent les bras.  
« Avec la force de ton cœur... et le temps, commença la voix de l'homme dans la musique douce.  
_ Et trois, et quatre, et cinq. Les bras !  
« Avec le pouls de ton âme... un instant.  
_ Et trois et quatre et cinq. Allez-y...  
« Tu trouveras le repos éterneeeeel  
« Sous mon aile.  
La musique s'amplifia et ils se souriaient mutuellement en se croisant au hasard de la chorégraphie. Ils étaient tous fiers de ce spectacle qui en surprendrait plus d'un.  
« Et papa... Il ne sera pas là » songea soudain Sakura. Bien sûr, il y aurait le film de Tiffany. Bien sûr, il verrait les photos de Thomas. Mais il ne serait pas là. D'ailleurs, il serait aussi absent pour Noël, il serait absent pour l'anniversaire de Mathieu. Et pour le sien aussi. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps... Tout ça... sans lui.  
« Sans Papa. »

A la sortie des cours, Thomas et Mathieu attendaient sur un banc de la cour, Thomas sur le dossier et Mathieu sagement assis sur les planches claires. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Sakura et Tiffany les rejoignirent.  
_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle. A la piscine... ?  
_ Bonjour Sakura, sourit Mathieu. Vous avez l'air fatigué, toutes les deux.  
_ On s'est données à fond, expliqua Tiffany.  
_ Alors, Thomas ?  
_ Non, rien à la piscine.  
_ Ah, fit-elle. Alors, Benjamin n'a pas été attiré par le fond, se tourna-t-elle vers son amie. Tant mieux !  
_ Il ne savait pas bien nager ! acquiesça celle-ci. Lui, il ne peut même pas s'éloigner d'un mètre du bord ! Moi, je vais jusqu'à cinq mètres, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.  
Mathieu acquiesça et Thomas haussa les épaules.  
_ Et Kero qui ne sent rien, soupira Sakura. J'ai l'impression que les cartes se cachent... Je sens quelque chose dans la cour, puis plus rien... A la piscine, tout portait à croire que c'était... Enfin, passons ! Et ce matin, Kero aussi l'a sentie !  
_ Il n'est pas là, au fait, le terrible gardien-peluche ? plaisanta Thomas.  
_ Je... Enfin, si... dit-elle en jetant des regards coupables à son sac.  
_ Elle l'a assommé, précisa Tiffany. Il a fait du bruit en cours et elle l'a assommé avec sa chaussure.  
_ Godzilla un, Kerobero zéro ! sourit Thomas.  
_ Méchant, siffla Sakura.  
_ On dirait le titre d'un film... Petit tigre et gros dragon ! continua-t-il en se levant pour éviter le coup de pied de sa sœur.

_ Oh, non !!! s'écria Tiffany en arrivant près de chez elle.  
L'immense jardin était ravagé par l'eau. Des flaques, ici et là, recouvraient le gazon et les parterres. Un jet ou deux s'élevaient à un mètre au-dessus de l'herbe et deux femmes vinrent la chercher au portail pour lui porter un parapluie et des bottes.  
_ Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Toute la plomberie a cédé, mademoiselle. Votre mère va arriver.  
_ Bon, se retourna-t-elle vers ses amis. Je vous laisse !  
_ Bon courage, lui lança Thomas.  
_ Si jamais tu veux dormir à la maison... proposa Sakura.  
_ Ca devrait aller, merci tous les deux !  
Elle s'éloigna et une bouche d'incendie explosa non loin dans la ruelle, projetant l'eau dans les airs, en un geyser puissant.  
_ C'est toute la rue qui a un problème, nota Mathieu. Il faudrait rentrer...

Plus loin encore, les rues étaient parcourues par des ruisseaux qui s'improvisaient un chemin dans les fossés et sur la chaussée. Les jardins qu'ils longeaient, le pas de plus en plus pressé, étaient tout aussi inondés et leurs propriétaires catastrophés.  
_ C'est tout le quartier qui a subi des dégâts, remarqua Mathieu.  
Thomas secoua la tête.  
_ Ca ne sent pas bon, murmura-t-il. Dépêchons-nous.

Lionel n'en pouvait plus, le vent le déposa près d'une maison et il pria pour y trouver celle qui le libèrerait enfin de cette force... Il frappa mais on ne lui répondit pas.  
_ Sakura !! hurla-t-il en martelant la porte. Sakuraaa !!  
La force était là. Tout près...  
Il chercha, puis brandit son compas magique :  
_ Par le pouvoir des quatre points cardinaux, l'Eau, le Feu, la Terre et l'Air ! Par l'union des cinq piliers chinois... Le feu, le bois, le fer...  
De tous les côtés, la force s'éleva et sa boussole se mit à tournoyer nerveusement. Il releva la tête. La force le heurta de plein fouet, le pénétrant douloureusement au niveau de la poitrine, et il sentit son cœur se contracter et se relâcher frénétiquement... La force était en lui... Soudain, la lumière l'éblouit, tout autour, et il disparut...

_ On arrive ! souffla Sakura en ralentissant.  
_ Le quartier n'a pas l'air trop endommagé, observa Mathieu.  
_ Allez, entrez. On sera mieux dedans. Il faut fermer toutes les arrivées d'eau.  
_ Bien, chef, sourit Sakura, la main en salut sur la tempe.  
_ Ce n'est pas drôle. Tout ceci n'est pas naturel... Comment peux-tu ne pas le sentir ?!  
_ Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
_ Yue ne réagit pas, précisa discrètement Mathieu.  
Elle se concentra et chercha dans les environs. Rien. Pas la moindre trace d'une force !  
Ils entrèrent et se répartirent les arrivées d'eau.  
Kero, abandonné dans l'entrée, dans le sac, se réveillait peu à peu.

Lionel ouvrit les yeux et chercha à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. L'étendue de ciment qui s'allongeait devant lui était familière... La surface gigantesque se fit bientôt arroser par un puissant jet provenant du lointain et Lionel se mit à courir pour éviter les masses d'eau qui volaient autour de lui, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Il s'arrêta près d'un mur et se retourna pour en deviner la hauteur... Quelle surprise... A plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de lui, le mur ne se terminait pas et il y avait une...

La porte s'ouvrit et Thomas sortit en chaussons. Il chercha du regard dans le jardin et aperçut un filet d'eau qui émergeait de la pelouse.  
_ Ce sont les conduites externes qui cèdent... On n'y peut rien...

Lionel en avait le souffle coupé. Le chausson gigantesque se posa à côté de lui et il aperçut deux longues jambes plantées près de lui. Thomas ?!!! Celui-ci rentra et claqua la porte derrière lui, soufflant Lionel à un mètre de là. Pour se rattraper, il passa la main dans son dos... Son épée... Elle avait dû lui échapper en heurtant la force !! Il volait et s'écrasa entre les brins d'herbe.  
_ C'est Little qui m'a attaquée, souffla-t-il en se redressant. Que faire... sans mon épée ?  
Il s'assit entre les brins d'herbe et croisa les bras. Un bruissement dans l'herbe le fit sursauter, quand il releva la tête, une vague l'emmenait. Il flotta dans l'eau et se laissa porter, incapable de nager à contre-sens. En regagnant le ciment du garage, il parvint à s'approcher du buisson épineux et l'escalada. Il fallait entrer dans la maison et prévenir Sakura...  
L'eau montait doucement et il se jeta de branches en branches pour atteindre la terrasse.

_ Je ne sens aucune force, s'énerva Kero en secouant la tête. Que se passe-t-il ?!!  
_ C'est l'Eau, affirma Sakura.  
_ Mais non, ça pourrait être la Pluie ou encore la Vague !!! On n'en sait rien, et le problème avec cette eau, c'est que quelle que soit la carte, on ne saura jamais où elle se cache. Elle pourrait être partout et nulle part à la fois.  
_ Si... Je sais, apparut soudain Yue. Ces trois forces sont des cartes que Clow a mis sous ma protection. Je dois pouvoir les trouver.  
Kero demeura songeur.  
_ Ce serait trop simple, mais nous devons essayer !  
Yue se dirigea vers l'extérieur.  
_ Un simple contact suffira, murmura-t-il.

Lionel courut vers la porte-fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir. Mais elle ne glissa pas, évidemment. Comment faire ? Frapper le carreau ne servirait à rien... Quelqu'un fit coulisser la vitre, des pas le survolèrent et il reconnut le personnage ailé qui s'arrêta au bord de l'eau.  
_ Yuuueee !! Yuuuee ! Je suis lààààà !  
Un appel d'air soudain l'aspira dans la maison et il roula sur le sol.  
Thomas se penchait dehors et appela Yue. Celui-ci se retourna et Thomas fit glisser la porte qui se referma devant Lionel. Le gardien haussait les épaules et Thomas secoua la tête. Sakura apparut à l'autre bout du jardin inondé et Lionel comprit qu'ils étaient tous sortis. Ils se lancèrent des signes en se répartissant des directions, mais il n'entendit rien. Il était enfermé. Ils quittèrent la maison. L'eau atteignit le bord de la fenêtre.

Episode 13.3 : Kero parle.

Sakura survolait le quartier avec Kero. Toute la zone se trempait peu à peu et le niveau continuait sensiblement de monter.  
_ Je trouve ça incroyable de ne rien sentir ! s'époumona Kero. C'est rageant !!  
_ Je trouve aussi. Regarde, la maison de Tiffany. On ne voit plus l'herbe.  
_ La pauvre...  
_ Mais j'y pense, bondit Sakura. Et si le niveau n'était pas le même partout ? Tiffany habite plus haut que nous, non ? Alors pourquoi a-t-elle été touchée avant notre maison ?!  
_ C'est vrai. C'est que le volume d'eau ne grossit pas régulièrement. Mais quelle énorme source peut approvisionner tout ceci ?! Il faudrait des litres et des litres d'eau !

Thomas courait dans l'eau et jeta un œil vers Mathieu.  
_ Si tu ressens la moindres chose, dis-le moi !  
_ Bien sûr, Thomas. Et tu dis que Yue n'a pas senti la force, non plus ?!  
_ Oui, il a posé son sceptre dans l'eau et rien !  
_ Mais alors comment se fait-il que tu sentes ce danger, toi ?!  
_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... réfléchit-il. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas.  
_ Ca me fait bizarre, tu sais ? De vivre avec cet être en moi.  
Thomas ralentit et le dévisagea.  
_ J'ai l'impression... continua-t-il. C'est peut-être bête, mais... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être important à côté de lui.  
_ Pardon ? Que dis-tu ?  
_ Vous avez tous tous ces pouvoirs... Et moi, je ne peux pas vous aider.  
_ Je t'interdis, commença Thomas... Je ne veux plus entendre de telles choses ! Tu représentes tant pour... Sakura !  
_ Oui, je sais, elle me l'a dit.  
Thomas inspira et détourna le regard.  
_ Et pour moi aussi. Ca, tu le sais ? L'air de rien, ta présence est reposante, releva-t-il les yeux. Apaisante, plutôt.  
Mathieu acquiesça et soupira.  
_ Il faut chercher cette carte, non ? sourit-il.  
Thomas l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Une autre bouche d'incendie explosa non loin d'eux et ils se dévisagèrent :  
_ Tu es mon ami, Mathieu et j'espère ne jamais te perdre.  
Mathieu sourit.  
_ Bien sûr !

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber, recouvrant toutes les étendues d'eau d'un voile encore plus vicieux : l'obscurité. Lionel avait réussi à monter sur le canapé et patientait en silence. Tout plein de questions se bousculaient en lui. La première : Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué, lui ? Quel danger représentait-il pour cette force ?! La seconde : comment recouvrer sa taille normale ?  
Il aperçut la télécommande à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Il réussit à l'orienter vers la télé et chercha un flash d'informations. Une femme apparut bientôt, survolant Tomoeda.  
_ Comme vous le voyez, après les attaques à répétitions de la bande des « Vandales », voici que la plus importante inondation de notre ville survient dans les commerces et les particuliers de Tokyo. Les météorologues ne s'expliquent pas cette crue soudaine qui semblent s'élever de la terre elle-même. Tout comme l'étrange marée de mousse avait envahie la zone commerciale, cette marée terrestre, comme la surnomme les...  
_ Une marée terrestre, répéta Lionel.  
_ Plusieurs hypothèses ont été lancées dans la soirée, au sommet qui s'est déroulé en hâte au...  
Lionel soupira et éteignit. Quelles hypothèses ?!

_ Je crois que ça stagne, non ? observa Tomas, assis sur un mur.  
_ On n'est tous les deux d'aucune utilité. Si seulement on volait... sourit Mathieu.  
_ Pas très discret, rigola Thomas. Comment on rentre, il y a au moins un mètre, un mètre cinquante d'eau...  
_ On attend encore un peu ! Regarde, on n'est pas loin du temple Tsukimine. Peut-être y trouvera-t-on à manger ?!  
_ Papa ! s'écria Thomas. Papa devait partir ce soir !!  
_ L'avion n'aura pas pu décoller, tu ne crois pas ?  
_ Mince...

Sakura s'était posée sur un des bâtiments pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'hélicoptère qui survolait le quartier.  
_ Je trouve ça décourageant. Il n'y a rien à faire...  
Kero, assit sur son épaule la dévisageait et posa sa patte sur sa joue.  
_ Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne t'a pas dit, Sakura.  
_ Quoi... ?  
_ Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi Yue n'a pas senti la force alors qu'il contrôle le pouvoir de la Vague, de l'Eau et de la Pluie.  
_ C'est vrai que ça m'a traversée... Vous avez l'explication ?  
Il s'envola et se posa dans sa main.  
_ Peut-être, oui. Je suis le gardien sous la puissance du soleil et par conséquent du Feu et de la Terre. La première carte qui m'a été affilié est...  
_ Light, oui, je sais, nota-t-elle. Et Yue, la Lune a reçu la puissance de l'Eau et de l'Air. Première carte : Dark ! récita-t-elle.  
_ Mais cet être qui t'a sauvée du Labyrinthe, souffla-t-il...   
_ Oui, et alors ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Kero.  
_ Clow n'a pas simplement choisi un gardien pour le pouvoir du Feu et pour celui de l'Eau. Les cartes élémentaires sont au nombre de quatre... Yue pense que peut-être d'autres gardiens existent et que nos pouvoirs ne sont pas étendus sur deux éléments.  
_ Mais vous seriez au courant, non ? C'est absurde. Clow a choisi le feu et l'eau car ils sont antagonistes. Vous vous opposez. L'un pour me guider, l'autre pour me juger. Voyons, Kero, à quoi serviraient deux autres gardiens !!  
Il haussa les épaules.  
_ Clow n'en a jamais parlé, c'est vrai.  
_ Ah ! fit-elle. Tu vois ?  
_ Mais il est évident que nous ne sommes pas capables de contrôler certains pouvoirs. Cette carte, entre autre !  
_ Mais c'est une force de l'eau, non ?!  
Il se tut et en rentra le menton...  
_ C'est complètement fou ! s'écria Sakura. Deux autres gardiens ?!!  
_ C'est fou, justement. Mais c'est dans la logique de Clow. Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait au hasard... Comme pour moi.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers la ville noyée.  
_ Non, rien... je me pose des questions, c'est tout...

Lionel tira plus fort sur la chaise et celle-ci finit par basculer, heurtant la porte du frigo et l'attirant dans sa chute.  
_ A boire ! sourit-il.  
La chaise claqua au sol et une feuille glissa sous la table. Lionel tourna, la tête. Une lettre ? Il secoua la tête : « ça ne te regarde pas ! ». Il sauta sur le rebord du panier d'en bas et grimpa jusqu'au premier étage. Un flan gigantesque l'attendait, luisant sous la lueur du frigo. Il s'empara de l'embout d'une des tiges et la retourna pour y ranger un peu de pâtisserie caramélisée. Il redescendit et poussa la porte.  
_ Que font-ils ?!  
Il marcha vers le salon et croisa la lettre. Il tourna la tête et regarda ailleurs. « Non, ça ne me regarde pas... Ca ne me regarde pas... »

  
(A suivre)


	15. Secrets immergés II

Secrets immergés (2/2)

Episode 14.1 : Aventure nocturne.

Le temple ne semblait pas épargné mais une foule de passants surpris par la montée des eaux s'y trouvait regroupée. Thomas et Mathieu avançaient dans l'eau et on leur fit signe d'approcher. A leur grande surprise, le flot n'avait pas atteint le temple. Ils rejoignirent le groupe et se regardèrent en arrivant devant le porche sacré... L'eau s'y arrêtait mystérieusement, repoussée par un mur invisible.  
_ Etonnant, non ? leur souffla-t-on. Passez de ce côté, avant de prendre froid !  
Mathieu s'avança et Thomas réfléchit à un moyen de prévenir sa sœur.  
_ Tu viens ? l'appela Mathieu.  
_ Oui, fit-il distraitement.  
Ils quittèrent l'eau et se séchèrent autour du feu, allumé dans un des foyers extérieurs.  
_ C'est de la magie, entendirent-ils autour d'eux. On a jeté un sort à la ville. On m'a raconté que...  
_ Ce temple est bien mystérieux, sourit Mathieu, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Thomas hocha du menton et lança un regard vers l'arbre sous lequel il avait rencontré puis quitté Katya. Ce temple abritait de biens curieuses choses en effet...  
_ Il paraît que le prêtre prie pour nous, dit-on dans le groupe, à la chaleur du feu.  
_ Je crois que nous devons prier aussi. Nous devons le soutenir et croire en ses prières.  
_ Je suis d'accord avec vous.  
Thomas s'était perdu dans ses pensées et Mathieu le fixa un court instant :  
_ Ca va, Thomas ?  
Celui-ci se leva alors et se tourna vers le temple.  
_ J'y vais aussi.  
_ Je t'accompagne.  
Ils s'approchèrent de l'autel et se croisèrent devant le temple. Thomas chercha dans ses poches un papier et demanda un crayon. Ils écrivit un nom et le pendit avec les autres vœux.  
_ Qu'as-tu marqué ?   
_ Nadeshiko, ce sont des oeillets. Les fleurs préférées de maman. Je veux qu'elle veille sur Sakura, puisque je ne le peux pas.

Sakura effleura la surface de l'eau et Kero l'observa de haut. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la main :  
_ Elle stagne, elle ne bouge plus.  
_ On va pouvoir aller dormir !  
_ Il va y avoir de sacrés dégâts si on laisse ça comme ça !  
_ Mais non, quand la force aura été capturée, il ne restera pleeuuuuus rien ! se mit-il à bâiller.  
_ Mouais...

Lionel n'en pouvait plus. Et si c'était important ? La curiosité s'empara de lui et il courut vers la table sous laquelle il fit tourner la feuille :  
« Mes enfants, je préfère partir plus tôt. Je ne vous aurai pas dit au revoir et je sais que Sakura voulait vraiment manger avec moi ce soir. Mais j'ai eu un pressentiment. Alors je suis parti, j'espère que tout va bien.  
« J'écrirai dès mon arrivée là-bas. Encore une fois, excusez-moi. Je pars en hâte car mon travail le nécessite. Je crois que cette absence me fait aussi mal qu'à vous. Peut-être plus. C'est notre première séparation et vous me manquerez. J'aurais tant de choses à vous dire. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour. Thomas, veille sur ta sœur, elle manque parfois de présence d'esprit et de sang-froid mais j'ai confiance en elle. Et toi, Sakura, écoute Thomas. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour toi. Je le sais. Soyez prudents... On ne sait jamais.  
« Je vous aime, Dominique.  
« Que Nathalie vous protège.  
Lionel replia la feuille tant bien que mal et se tourna vers la salle à manger. Le père de Sakura était parti ? Elle se retrouvait désormais seule avec son frère...  
Il traversa le salon et s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
Seule... Elle aussi. Le destin les rapprochaient encore. Mais les manuscrits étaient clairs... Il ne devait pas la troubler. Il devait la laisser jouer son rôle. Lutter contre ses sentiments pour le bien de l'humanité... c'était sacrifier son amour pour le bien des autres. Si seulement il avait eu le choix. Si seulement il avait lui-même pu orchestrer le Destin...  
Il frappa la vitre épaisse et l'onde se répandit dans l'eau.  
Il en voulait à cet ancêtre qu'il adorait depuis toujours. Lui, le grand sorcier des temps anciens qui avait maîtrisé les magies orientale et occidentale.  
Il frappa et l'eau derrière la vitre recula.  
Clow Reed. Le grand sorcier qui avait uni deux sources de connaissances si différentes !! La source de toutes les croyances de sa familles... Et voilà que dans l'ordre des choses il devait obéir au testament de son aïeul...   
Il cogna plus fort et l'eau trembla, puis disparut totalement.  
Il posa le front sur la vitre, ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Le jardin !!!! Il était sec. Sec ?!! Alors l'eau avait baissé ? Il fallait sortir !

Sakura survolait le quartier et aperçut le temple Tsukimine. Un feu brûlait et un attroupement semblait prier aux portes du bâtiment sacré. Elle descendit et se posa près de l'étang. Ses ailes disparurent et elle récupéra la carte du Vol.

Lionel escalada les marches une à une. Où trouver une issue ? Dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas...

_ Sakura ? l'appela Mathieu en la saluant d'un bras. Tu vas bien ?  
Thomas l'aperçut à son tour et ils la rejoignirent.  
_ C'est sec ici ?!  
_ Oui, l'eau est arrêtée à l'entrée du temple, expliqua Mathieu.  
_ Tous ces gens ont été surpris par la montée des eaux, ajouta Thomas.  
_ Mais comment vont-ils rentrer chez eux ?  
_ Ils ne peuvent pas. Une dame m'a confiée qu'elle habitait près du port ! Ce n'est pas tout près !  
Mathieu sourit en voyant la clef du sceau pendre à son cou.  
_ Et si tu les hypnotisais, ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
_ Je n'ai que le Vol... Non, et en plus, il ne faut pas qu'on sache qui je suis.  
_ Bien, te voilà enfin sage, remarqua Thomas. Ca nous change de la dernière fois, ici !  
_ Il y avait des enfants en jeu ! protesta-t-elle.  
_ Mouais.  
_ Je vais rentrer à la maison, le niveau est constant... Vous venez ?  
Mathieu se tourna vers son ami et celui-ci secoua la tête.  
_ Je reste.  
_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Pour eux, montra-t-il. Ils prient presque tous pour que ça s'arrange. Et toi tu veux aller dormir ?!  
_ Moi aussi, articula Kero.  
_ Eh bien rentrez ! Je reste.  
_ Tu vas attraper fr... commença-t-elle avant que l'image de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui s'alignaient devant le bâtiment ne la traversât. Je crois que je comprends... souffla-t-elle. Je n'y pensais pas... Alors laisse-moi aller chercher des couvertures à la maison. Et je vais m'habiller plus chaudement aussi. La nuit va être longue.  
_ Et tu vas dormir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Kero.  
Elle n'avait pas quitté son frère du regard et Kero perçut sa détermination...  
_ Je vais encore avoir des cernes, demain, moi... Bon, d'accooord !  
_ Nous revenons ! lança Sakura.

Lionel poussa la porte de la chambre et avança sur la moquette. C'était la chambre du père de Sakura, sûrement. Il courut jusqu'à la double porte vitrée, passa derrière les rideaux lourds et tenta de pousser le carreau. Mais rien à faire.

Sakura se posa à la fenêtre de sa chambre et Kero cala ses pattes sur ses hanches :  
_ C'est malin, c'est fermé !  
_ Pas tout à fait... sourit-elle en sortant une carte.  
Elle frôla de son sceptre le dos de Power. La puissance investit ses mains et elle les posa sur la vitre. Par un simple contact, la vitre se souleva. Kero tourna la tête et aperçut la lucarne voisine.  
_ Tu as ouvert toutes les fenêtres !!  
Elle haussa les épaules et tira la langue :  
_ On les refermera toutes après !

Lionel observa la porte-fenêtre. C'est lui qui venait de la pousser ? Il passa dehors et réfléchit. Après tout !

_ J'ai tout, clama Sakura en sortant par la fenêtre.  
Elle positionna ses mains et observa la lucarne. Elle se referma doucement.  
_ Quelle enfant tu fais ! souffla Kero.  
_ Bien, le plus gros reste à faire...  
_ Eh oui...

Lionel avait refermé la vitre d'une seule main... Il sourit, fier de lui, et se dirigea vers la façade de la maison où devait se trouver la boussole et l'épée. Il descendit jusqu'au gazon et longea le mur. En arrivant sur le ciment de l'entrée, il aperçut ses affaires et courut vers elle. Ici, aussi, c'était sec !  
Un battement d'ailes lui fit lever le nez et il aperçut Sakura qui s'envolait avec Kero...  
Il fallait les suivre !  
_ Dieu du vent !! cria-t-il en levant son épée à la hauteur de son visage. Amène-moi avec eux !!!  
Une puissante bourrasque le souffla dans les airs et le ballotta sur des centaines de mètres.  
_ Ahhh ! Dieu du vent, doucement !!!!

Episode 14.2 : La source des problèmes.

Le vent rabattit Lionel vers un poteau électrique et il l'évita de justesse, d'un coup d'épée. Un souffle subit le plaqua contre un mur et il tomba. L'eau disparut autour de lui et recula dans la rue. Il haussa les sourcils et frappa le sol avec le pied. La terre sur laquelle il était retombé était totalement sèche. L'eau le fuyait ?!  
Il sursauta en songeant brusquement à Sakura. Où était-elle ? Et où allait-elle ?  
Il l'avait perdue. Il donna un coup de pied dans le poteau qui l'avait dévié et hurla de douleur, en sautillant.

Sakura, Thomas et Mathieu répartirent des couvertures et la vingtaine de personnes se rassembla autour du feu.  
_ Si seulement on pouvait appeler, pour prévenir nos familles...  
_ J'ai aussi pensé à ça, souffla Sakura à son frère.  
Celui-ci s'empara de son portable et le proposa au premier couple à côté de lui.  
_ Allez-y. Téléphonez chez vous et rassurez-les...  
Sakura, elle, se dirigea vers la rue et aperçut ce que son frère avait décrit comme étant une barrière invisible. L'eau était maintenue en l'air sur soixante centimètres. Kero se faufila entre les buissons et apparut à côté de Sakura :  
_ Tu as une idée ?  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
_ Sakura, tu penses à quoi... ? A moi ? sourit-il.  
_ Combien de fois ce temple est-il intervenu dans ma vie, Kero ?  
_ Hein ? Quoi ?  
_ Je ne vais pas te citer tous les moments, mais plusieurs cartes sont venues ici, mademoiselle Moreau y est née, et maintenant cette eau, fit-elle en tendant une main vers l'entrée du temple. Enfin, qu'a-t-il ce temple ?!  
Kero se posa sur son épaule.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Clow nous parlait souvent de religion. Tu sais, sa mère était chinoise et son père anglais, alors il avait un pied dans ces deux mondes. Sa magie a résulté de ses questions sur les religions et leur fondement. Je sais juste qu'il a voyagé avant de mourir en Angleterre. Il est venu à Tomoeda et a laissé ici la cloche pour Katya. Peut-être ce temple a-t-il une importance pour Clow, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs ?  
_ Je vais chercher à savoir, murmura-t-elle. Katya sait peut-être des choses, elle.  
_ Oui, sans doute.

« La boussole ! »  
Lionel sortit son compas magique et le tint devant lui, les yeux fermés.  
_ Par le pouvoirs des quatre points cardinaux, l'Eau, le Feu, la Terre et l'Air ! Trace devant moi le chemin vers les cartes du sceau des sceaux !!  
Un demi-sphère se mit à luire au centre de l'objet et un rayon le quitta bientôt pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit.  
_ Je vais la trouver !

Sakura eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle reçut le rayon sur sa veste.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!! hurla-t-elle.  
_ Je ne sais pas, souffla Thomas en passant sa main au travers du faisceau... Ca n'est pas dangereux, apparemment !  
Sakura chercha à l'horizon la source de cette lumière. Qui pouvait bien la viser aussi précisément de si loin.  
Kero s'envola :  
_ Ca vise tes cartes !  
_ Hein ? Ah oui !! Mais alors...  
Des personnes avaient entendu hurler et s'étaient retournées, inquiètes. Sakura brandit son sceptre et appela la force du Vol. Les ailes se déployèrent et elle s'envola. Thomas se frappa le front et Mathieu sourit :  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit, nous ?  
_ C'est une folle !!  
_ Dites... C'était... C'était... bafouilla une femme les yeux grands ouverts...  
Thomas soupira profondément... Il fallait vite trouver une idée !

Sakura volait en direction de la lumière, se dirigeant à l'orientation du faisceau. Kero qui la suivait tendit une patte vers le sol.  
_ Il n'y a plus d'eau ici !  
_ J'ai vu, oui... Peut-être Lionel y est-il pour quelque chose, c'est son compas qui me vise... Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais c'est ça, j'en suis sûre !  
Le rayon devint subitement vertical et disparut derrière elle. Ils se regardèrent, avec Kero, et elle fit demi-tour.  
_ Je n'ai vu personne. Pourquoi la lumière est de l'autre côté ?!!  
Il haussa les épaules et ils survolèrent la ruelle.  
Le faisceau changea de nouveau de direction.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? enrageait Lionel. Tu vas te poser, oui ?!  
Il laissa tomber son compas et pointa son épée vers le ciel, la projetant contre un sort :  
_ Dieux de la Foudre, frappez devant moi !  
Le ciel gronda au-dessus de lui et un éclair traversa le ciel, déchirant l'air pour s'écraser sur le goudron.

Sakura s'était figée, frôlée par la foudre...  
_ Mais c'est...  
_ C'est le morveux qui a fait ça ? s'excita nerveusement Kero. Il est où, que je lui règle son compte...  
Sakura descendit et posa un pied au sol, à côté du jeune garçon.  
_ Je ne le vois pas ! Je le sens pourtant... Mais si faiblement !  
_ Moi, je ne le sens même pas... souffla Kero. Il a dû se cacher ! Il nous tire dessus avec des...  
_ Chhhhuut, le coupa-t-elle. Ecoute...  
Une petite voix, lointaine appelait et ils se dévisagèrent sans comprendre.  
Lionel leva son épée et frappa la chaussure de Sakura de toutes ses forces.  
Elle baissa les yeux en levant le pied pour écraser la sale bête qui l'avait...  
_ Lionel ?!!! hurla-t-elle.  
_ Ah enfin...  
Kero se posa à côté de lui et le mesura, rejoignant d'un geste la tête du garçon et son torse. Il se retint et finit par se tordre de rire, couché par terre, se roulant aux pieds de Sakura. Celle-ci s'agenouilla et tendit sa main à Lionel qui grimpa sur ses doigts en jetant des regards de travers à la peluche riant au éclats.  
_ Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?  
Il se boucha les oreilles et lui hurla de se taire :  
_ Pardon, je vais chuchoter : Pourquoi es-tu si petit ?!  
_ Une carte a pris possession de mon corps.  
_ Change t'a installé dans le corps d'un nain de jardin ? pouffa Kero.  
_ C'est pas drôle, lui siffla Sakura en se relevant.  
_ Non, pire ! Dans un rat !!! continua Kero.  
Lionel secoua la tête.  
_ C'est Little qui m'a attaqué. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !  
_ Une chance que tu sois dans un coin sec ! Tu aurais pu te noyer !  
Il la dévisagea et secoua la tête :  
_ Non, je ne pense pas. Envole-toi vers un lieu inondé, tu vas comprendre !  
Elle le fixa et déploya ses ailes. En quelques battements, ils avaient décollé. Elle repéra un autre lieu que les eaux avaient envahi, descendit doucement et il lui demanda de le faire frôler l'eau.  
_ Tu es sûr ?  
Il sourit et tapota l'index qui le tenait fermement. Elle descendit et l'eau sembla s'évaporer sous eux. Elle longea ainsi plusieurs rues et constata toujours le même phénomène. L'eau les fuyait.  
_ Je la repousse, tu vois ?  
_ Mais comment, tu as un sort qui...  
_ Mais non, c'est la carte.  
Kero avait essuyé ses larmes de rire. Il les suivait désormais de près.  
_ Alors voilà pourquoi Yue n'a pas senti la carte ! clama-t-il. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, elle agit de très loin !  
_ Que dis-tu Kero ? ralentit Sakura.  
_ C'est la Grandeur, Big, qui fait gonfler l'eau... Alors il est logique que Little fasse baisser le niveau de l'eau.  
_ Oui, mais on ne va pas parcourir toute la ville, lança Sakura en se posant entre deux allées pavées.  
_ Non, bien sûr, réfléchit-il.  
_ Je vais pouvoir aider les gens du temple, en tout cas... je vais leur ouvrir la voie et ils pourront rentrer.  
_ Tu vas faire ça devant eux ? Et ta discrétion, alors ?  
_ Et si j'allais demander un des uniformes de Tiffany ? Elle sera ravie.  
_ Je te signale, rappela Kero, que tu t'es envolée, presque sous leur nez, tout à l'heure.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa.  
_ C'est vrai... Mince !  
_ Oh, oh !! Je suis là, moi ! s'écria Lionel. Ca te dirait pas de me redonner ma taille ?!  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... Pardon.  
Elle le posa et leva son sceptre.  
_ Essaie de ne pas l'assommer, lui, murmura Kero.  
_ Mais oui... Carte de la Petitesse, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte...  
La lueur quitta doucement le corps de Lionel et elle posa son sceptre sur sa petite tête.  
_ Carte de...  
_ La force l'a quittée, cria Kero en suivant la lueur magique du regard... Là !!!  
_ Et je l'attrape comment ?!! Vol ! cria-t-elle.  
Lionel se sentit grandir d'un coup. Sakura s'était envolée pour traquer la force... Elle filait à toute allure entre les murs et les haies, sans se laisser distancer. Elle traversa une haie, roula dans le jardin et se releva aussitôt.  
_ Carte du Saut ! cria-t-elle pour éviter de recommencer. Elle bondit et sentit Little non loin.  
_ Avec un peu de chance, elle va rejoindre la Grandeur, souffla Kero.  
_ Avec quoi je les attrape ? s'époumona Sakura.

Une silhouette apparut derrière Lionel et sembla rire doucement. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas et croisa les bras.  
_ Brice... Enfin te voilà.  
_ Oui, et je ris de la voir en difficulté... Comment une enfant qui a maîtrisé le Combat et la Puissance peut-elle ainsi être ridiculement impuissante face à ces deux cartes !  
_ Tu es mauvaise langue, Brice. Laisse-lui découvrir le pouvoir des quatre gardiens... Elle ne connaît que les cartes affiliées à Yue et à Kero. Quand elle saura pour Big et Little, tout sera plus simple ! Tu peux rentrer... Ce n'est pas encore ce soir que tu auras la gloire que tu attends !  
_ Je ne reste pas ici pour la gloire, sourit l'homme aux cheveux roux.  
_ Première nouvelle, ça. Et pourquoi ?  
Le sourire narquois de Brice s'effaça soudain et son regard dans le lointain se fit plus agressif.  
_ C'est mon affaire.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Non, tu ne vois pas !!! Bonne nuit, et bonne chasse...  
Il disparut instantanément et Lionel fronça les sourcils. Yaln tourmenté ? C'était inquiétant... Bien plus que le mystérieux éveil de Little et cette attaque surprise de Big...

Mathieu posa une main sur celle de Thomas. Son regard suffit à faire comprendre ses intentions à son ami. Il courut vers les buissons et Yue reprit possession de son corps, s'envolant à toute allure.

Sakura posa le pied au sol et sentit la Petitesse filer vers les hauts immeubles du centre.  
_ Allez, Sakura... Ne la perds pas !!! lui ordonna Kero.  
_ Je suis... fatiguée, soupira-t-elle, éreintée.  
_ Mais il ne faut pas la perdre...  
_ Suis-la.. toi...  
_ Elle n'est pas loin, lança Yue en les survolant. Je vous attend là-bas.  
Il ralentit et revint sur ses pas...  
_ Kero, je ne réussis pas à contrôler les forces de la taille... Essaie, toi !  
Il fila vers le centre.  
_ Que veut-il dire ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Il a dû essayer son pourvoir de grandeur...  
La peluche se transforma d'un coup en fauve ailé et se concentra sur des cailloux, à leurs pieds.  
_ Je n'y arrive pas non plus. Cette force est sous l'égide d'un autre pouvoir.  
_ Enfin, Kero... Un autre Gardien ?!!  
_ Oui, assura une puissante voix au-dessus d'eux.  
Sakura ne discerna que très mal ses traits. Elle put tout au plus apercevoir ses cheveux courts et ses ailes gigantesques. Son sceptre pointé vers la ville, il les dévisageait.  
_ Sakura, je ne les contrôle pas non plus ! Big et Little sont sous la protection du Quatrième gardien.  
_ Qui es-tu ?! lui cria Kero. Tu es un gardien créé par Clow ? Répond !  
_ Plus tard, Kerobero. Sakura, tu dois les capturer ce soir... Sinon, la ville pourrait disparaître entièrement, tu comprends ?  
Une aura nouvelle se dégageait de cet être mystérieux... Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressenti... Et cette voix chaude...  
_ Je crois, oui... articula-t-elle.  
_ Bien ! souffla-t-il. Que ma voix te guide, Sakura.  
_ Ta... Ta voix ?  
Il disparut.

Episode 14.3 : Antagonistes.

Sakura s'élança aussitôt dans les airs. Yue ne devait pas se trouver loin.  
_ Mais Sakura, tu lui fais confiance ?! la suivit Kero.  
_ Oui. Si c'est un de mes gardiens, alors je dois lui faire confiance.  
_ Tu dois ? Tu regardes trop les dessins-animés !! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le gardien de la gentille de l'histoire qu'il n'est pas un traître !! Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas lui qui lance toutes ces forces... ?  
_ Tu penses trop Kero. Si Clow l'a créé, il n'y a rien à craindre.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais de la carte du Vide ?!!  
_ C'était différent. Il avait fait son possible pour la sceller...  
_ Mais Lui aussi l'était peut-être ?!!  
_ Chuut, allez. Voilà Yue, là-bas.

Lionel rejoignit le temple où Sakura avait dit que des gens étaient coincés. Thomas l'aperçut et le dévisagea.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? lui souffla-t-il.  
_ Vous libérer...  
_ Ce n'est plus la peine ! L'eau s'est retirée, il y a quelques minutes !  
_ Ah ?  
Les gens se saluaient et quittèrent le parc.  
_ Mais Sakura a dit que...  
_ Tu as vu Sakura ? Où est-elle ?  
_ Avec ses gardiens, ne t'inquiète pas.  
_ Je m'inquiète si je veux !! s'écria-t-il.  
_ Oui, ben pas besoin d'élever la voix pour dire ça, lui hurla Lionel.  
_ Grr, tu... commença Thomas. Tu as de la chance d'être le petit copain de ma sœur, toi !!  
_ Je ne le suis pas... t'as vraiment un train de retard !!!  
Thomas se décontracta finalement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il leva la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Lionel.  
_ Je suis quand même content que ce soit toi qu'elle aime...  
Lionel ne sut comment réagir et repoussa violemment sa main.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!!  
Thomas le fusilla du regard :  
_ J'essayais de te faire un compliment, tête de lard !!  
_ Ca suffiiiit ! Je ne vais pas rester là, à me faire insulter !  
Il se mit à courir vers le centre ville... « Dieux des vents... »  
Thomas inspira profondément.  
« Après tout... » sourit-il.

Sakura rattrapa la force et l'empêcha de fuir. La forme lumineuse tourna en rond quelques instants puis se glissa vers le sol, et fila le long du trottoir.  
_ Où va-t-elle encore ?! souffla Sakura, agacée.  
_ Elle nous fuit ! répondit Kero. C'est facile à comprendre, non ?  
_ Je n'attendais pas de réponse, je me faisais simplement la remarque que...  
_ Oh, vous deux, les arrêta Yue. On repart !  
Ils acquiescèrent et filèrent la force sauvage.  
_ Il nous faudrait au moins un plan, lança Kero. Tu en as un, Yue ?  
_ Je ne sais pas à qui elle est affiliée. Et puis même en le sachant, on ne sait pas quelles sont les cartes qui ont reçu notre domination... Alors ça ne servirait à rien.  
_ Il m'a dit que sa voix m'aiderait, non ?  
_ C'était des mots en l'air ! C'est un traître, siffla Kero.  
_ J'ai la Voix et le Silence, nota Sakura.  
_ Il devait le savoir, rétorqua le fauve.  
_ Non, non, ce n'est pas un hasard...  
Yue la dévisagea :  
_ Une idée ?  
_ Ouiii !  
Elle redescendit et se posa sur un toit. Les trois cercles du sceau apparurent sous ses pieds et un vent magique se mit à tournoyer.  
_ Carte de la Voix, cerne cette force !  
_ La Voix qui encercle la taille... On aura tout vu, bredouilla Kero. Moi, je lui file le train !!!! Et c'est encore moi qui fait tout !  
_ Cette carte ne peut rien, Sakura, confia Yue, debout à côté d'elle.  
_ Je sais... Celle-ci non... Mais...  
Un bruit grave envahit tout le quartier et des rafales de grondement attaquèrent Little. Celle-ci reprit une forme plus adéquate et se posa au sol.  
_ Je vais l'avoir !!! s'écria Kero.  
Elle recula et il fonça dans un mur, s'y assommant.  
La Voix fondit sur la Petitesse à toute vitesse et Sakura leva son sceptre :  
_ Laisse-toi envahir, carte de la Voix !  
Les deux cartes mêlèrent leur pouvoir et Little modifia le son, le transformant en un puissant sifflement strident qui raisonna dans toute la zone.  
_ Et maintenant que Little est devenu un bruit...  
Elle sortit une seconde carte et abattit son sceptre contre elle :  
_ Carte du Silence !! Fait taire cette force !!!  
La femme aux yeux clos se reforma devant eux et s'envola vers Little qui jouait avec les sonorités de la Voix. Le Silence eut vite fait de l'envelopper et de la ramener à sa maîtresse :  
_ Carte de la Petitesse, quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel !!  
Les trois cartes se délièrent et s'envolèrent vers Sakura.  
_ Et une autre !  
_ Il reste Big...  
_ Facile, avec Little. Comme pour la Voix et le Silence !!  
Elle jeta Little devant elle :  
_ Carte du sceau des sceaux, trouve celle qui se répand sur la ville !!!  
Le petit bonhomme au grand bonnet double disparut dans le sol.

Une fois arrivés devant chez Sakura, Yue céda sa place à Mathieu.  
_ Thomas a dû rentrer, sourit-il, je t'attends à l'intérieur.  
_ J'arrive, lança Sakura.  
_ Ne tarde pas, tu m'as promis de me raconter ce que j'ai loupé !  
_ Oui, sourit-elle.  
Il entra.  
_ Sakura, je...  
Lionel hésita et elle prit sa main.  
_ Je suis désolée.  
_ Quoi, pourquoi ?!  
_ Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui t'a blessé. Je t'aime énormément Lionel et je ne voudrais pas qu'on reste fâchés.  
_ Mais je... enfin, je ne t'en veux pas !   
_ C'est vrai ?  
_ Il me faut simplement...  
Il repensa au testament de Clow... Ne pas la troubler. Ne pas l'éloigner de sa mission première. C'était elle qui le pouvait et il n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier toutes ces vies pour son seul bien-être.... Mais qu'est-ce qui la gênerait le plus, finalement ?! Son silence ou ses paroles... ?  
_ Ca ne va pas, Lionel ? s'inquiéta Sakura. Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et avança son visage. Elle, surprise, ne dit rien. Il déposa une bise sur son front.  
_ Moi aussi, je t'aime énormément. Et je serais heureux qu'on soit... de nouveau...  
_ Oui... ?  
_ Amis.  
_ ... Amis ?  
Il recula et sourit tendrement.  
_ Oui, pour qu'on ne se dispute plus ! Pour qu'on s'entende toujours bien... Ca me... Ca me manquerait.  
_ Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Comme je vais rester, je vais demander à rentrer au lycée Seijo. Comme ça on pourra lutter ensemble. Tu veux ?  
_ Ca me ferait plaisir, Lionel. Tous les deux comme avant.  
Il sourit et la regarda rentrer.  
_ Presque... comme avant, susurra-t-il.

_ C'est touchant n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Vous êtes un imbécile Davy, souffla Bianka. Vous avez voulu vous débarrasser du gamin et voilà que les deux forces se sont éveillées. Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti !  
_ Mais comment je pouvais savoir que les antagonistes se trouvaient si proches l'une de l'autre.  
_ Cherchez, la prochaine fois !  
Bianka s'éloigna en secouant la tête.  
_ Et quelle prochaine fois ? lança l'homme en imper.  
_ Le Fléau viendra à vous... Patientez.

Dominique était parti.  
Sakura se jeta dans les bras de son frère en trouvant le mot sous la table.  
Lionel entendit ses pleurs. Il posa une main sur la porte et hésita à entrer. Il savait ce que c'était. Elle voudrait être seule. Un temps au moins. Il faudrait simplement qu'il sache être là, quand elle en aurait besoin... Il recula et partit en courant.


	16. Rencontre d'un autre type I

Rencontre d'un autre type (1/2)

*** ATTENTION ***  
Ce chapitre (ainsi que le n° 16) est en fait un cross-over, autrement dit, un croisement entre deux mangas. Sans vouloir m'éloigner de l'atmosphère de Sakura, j'ai dû tenir compte de celle du manga que j'ai choisi pour cette union contre-nature. Et croyez-moi, c'était loin d'être simple. Aussi je vous demanderai de me pardonner si l'ambiance n'est pas tout à fait comme-ci ou justement trop comme-ça. Bonne lecture.  
L'auteur.

Episode 15.1 : La mission de Lionel.

La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours. Dominique manquait beaucoup à sa fille : ils s'étaient rarement trouvés loin l'un de l'autre ; aussi, Sakura comblait-elle tant bien que mal ce vide grâce aux railleries de son frère, à l'appétit de ses gardiens et à la présence réconfortante de Tiffany et Lionel, quand celui-ci se montrait.  
Elle soupira et la sonnerie retentit. Elle se souvenait de ce premier regard qu'ils avaient échangés. Ce premier froid qui lui avait glacé le sang. Et puis cette altercation derrière le lycée, parce qu'il voulait lui reprendre les cartes de son ancêtre... Il était un brillant adversaire dans cette chasse. Souvent il l'avait aidée. Elle se disait même que peut-être elle ne serait jamais devenue la Chasseuse de Cartes s'il n'était pas venu pour essayer de l'en empêcher ! Elle sourit tendrement et Sonya termina la lecture du texte.  
_ Que pouvons-nous en dire ? demanda la femme qui se tenait au tableau.  
Où se trouvait-il ? Lionel...  
_ Mademoiselle Gauthier, frappa-t-on soudain sur la table avec le livre.  
Le professeur s'était approchée et Sakura la dévisagea avec étonnement.  
_ Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. J'étais ailleurs.  
_ Je vois, souffla la femme en regagnant son bureau. Ce sera donc au tour de l'équipe de mademoiselle « J'étais-ailleurs » de faire le ménage.  
On rouspéta ici et là et la femme calma la classe d'un signe.  
_ Continuons, s'il vous plaît.  
Sakura reprit son stylo et nota les commentaires dictés par la prof.  
Lionel... Son regard dans son cou... Là, derrière elle.  
Elle soupira.

Le soir, alors que chacun s'affairait à nettoyer la classe, un garçon s'approcha de Sakura et posa un seau sur la table :  
_ Tu va nous chercher de l'eau ?  
_ Mais... J'essuie le tableau, protesta-t-elle.  
_ Je vais y aller, se proposa Tiffany.  
_ Non, non, Tiffany, la retint-il. Mademoiselle « Tête-en-l'air » va bien trouver les robinets !  
Sakura haussa les épaules, prit le seau par son anse et sortit :  
_ A tout de suite, sourit-elle en tirant la langue, et que tout soit fini quand je reviens !  
_ Grrrr ! se retourna le garçon.  
_ Et oui ! sourit Tiffany.  
Sakura descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers les robinets alignés contre le bâtiment. Elle posa le seau dans un des bacs et tenta de faire tourner le robinet, en vain. Le premier était serré trop fort. Elle se décala et essaya avec le second... puis le troisième et enfin le dernier.  
_ Mince ! Mais quel nul a serré tous les robinets ?!  
Une ombre s'allongea derrière elle et on vint s'accouder au mur :  
_ Un problème petite ?  
_ Comment ? sursauta-t-elle.  
Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un inconnu qui lui souriait. L'homme, très grand, portait un simple pantalon de toile noire et une veste aux manches remontées sur les coudes. Les cheveux courts, bruns, le visage long, fin et sculpté par un caractère tranché, il la dévisageait en silence.  
_ Je peux t'aider peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et langoureuse. Une jeune fille ne pourrait refuser une aide si gentiment proposée, n'est-ce pas ? Dis que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, s'il te plaît, hein... allez, dis-le... Pour me faire plaisiiiiir!!!! s'agenouilla-t-il, les mains rassemblées en prière.  
On courrait vers eux derrière lui et il tendit les bras vers elle.  
_ Tu ne la touches pas, toi !!! hurla la personne qui venait de brandir un incroyablement énorme marteau au-dessus de sa tête !  
La massue géante s'écrasa sur la tête de l'homme et celui-ci se retrouva enfoncé dans le ciment quand la jeune femme souleva son marteau. Le robinet dans le nez, l'homme enragea :  
_ Je ne lui voulais pas de mal !  
_ Je t'ai bien vu !!!!  
_ Laura, tu es ridicule ! se défendit l'homme.  
Le femme demeura songeuse et aperçut Sakura :  
_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Laura... Nicky ne t'a pas brutalisée ?  
_ Heu...Non... enfin...  
_ Bien. Allez, on rentre, la... hum...souffla-t-elle un peu gênée, la Taupe n'est pas là...  
Elle l'attrapa par le col et il se laissa glisser en arrière. Il sourit et fit signe à Sakura.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu vu dans ce quartier... ? s'écria Laura en s'éloignant.  
Sakura répondit à son sourire et le salua.  
_ Sakura, on t'attend, l'appela Tiffany, de l'autre côté de l'immeuble.  
_ Oui, oui, j'arrive...

Elles soupirèrent en quittant le lycée alors que le soleil rejoignait l'horizon.  
_ Pfffiou, sourit Tiffany. C'est fatiguant, mais au moins c'est propre.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr que Florent et Benjamin soient d'accord avec toi, remarqua Sakura en observant les deux adolescents les dépasser et rentrer chez eux.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, demain ce sera oublié.  
_ J'espère...  
_ Avoue, tu pensais à Lionel, cet après-midi, la taquina Tiffany.  
Sakura esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.  
_ J'aimerais le voir plus souvent. Surtout depuis que Papa est parti. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait en cours... mais il ne s'est pas montré.  
_ Son lycée, en Chine, n'a peut-être pas permis le transfert. Imagine un peu : il est peut-être parti de là-bas en catastrophe sans prévenir personne.  
_ Tu crois qu'il... ?  
_ Ce serait bien son genre, s'il t'a sentie en danger. Je crois qu'il suit tout ce qui t'arrive de très près. C'est un garçon très attentionné, tu le sais.  
_ Mais pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?!  
_ C'et un grand timide. Chez lui on ne lui a pas appris à se confier. Il était le seul homme.  
Bientôt elles arrivèrent devant le portail de Tiffany et celle-ci lui proposa encore une fois de dormir chez elle.  
_ Non, non, je t'assure, la remercia poliment Sakura, je vais rentrer. Thomas, Mathieu et Kero m'attendent.  
_ Bon, alors, à demain.  
_ A demain, Tiffany.

En arrivant chez elle, elle trouva les deux jeunes hommes assis dans le canapé du salon, devant la télé.  
_ Viens voir, lui lança Mathieu. C'est l'exposition pour noël qui se prépare.  
Elle approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil. L'hôtel Montreuil apparut à l'écran, entouré de hauts échafaudages.  
_ Ils sont en train de le décorer pour la grande exposition, expliqua Mathieu.  
_ J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Mais ça se déroulera Samedi en même temps que le festival des arts du lycée.  
_ C'est vrai ? C'est déjà Samedi... ?  
_ Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'aurais tellement aimé aller voir cette exposition.  
La journaliste présenta quelques unes des œuvres d'art présentes ce soir là puis s'approcha d'un responsable en smoking qui sourit à la caméra :  
_ Exceptionnellement, précisa-t-il, le Jade d'Apurnha sera présenté pour la première fois en public. Tous les moyens de la police de la ville ont bien évidemment mis en œuvre pour la protection de ce très célèbre bijou. Inutile de vous dire que cette exposition sera la plus grande réussite de notre ville depuis bien des années...  
_ Il est splendide, nota Mathieu en apercevant une photo du bijou.  
_ Ce n'est qu'un morceau de Jade, précisa Thomas, dédaigneux, auquel on a longtemps donné un pouvoir magique. Mais à la base, c'est un caillou.  
_ Tu n'as aucun goût, Thomas, répondit Sakura. C'est un bijou d'une rare beauté. Et puis les légendes sur les pierres font toute leur valeur.  
_ C'est vrai, je suis sûr que des gens tuerait pour la posséder !! fit remarquer Mathieu.  
_ Encore une raison de préférer le spectacle de Sakura...  
Elle sourit.  
_ On rigolera bien plus et on ne risquera pas notre vie, ajouta-t-il.  
_ Grrrrr.... lança-t-elle en les quittant.

Le matin suivant, Sakura avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner et sortit en trombe. L'avant-dernière répétition de leur danse se déroulait dans la matinée ! Sur le pas de la porte, Lionel l'attendait.  
_ Bonjour, la salua-t-il.  
Elle remarqua ses patins et sourit :  
_ Tu m'accompagnes au lycée ?  
_ Si tu veux.  
Ils roulaient à bonne allure et Lionel prit sa main. Elle haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea tendrement.  
_ Ca va, toi ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Tu veux dire, pour papa ?  
_ Hmm.  
_ Oui, ça va mieux. Il est bien arrivé et ils ont rencontré celui qui dirige les fouilles en Espagne. Après, ils vont à Paris.  
_ Ah.  
_ Et toi tu...? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je voulais... dit-il en même temps.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle attendit qu'il parlât.  
_ Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner à l'exposition ? J'ai vu hier à la télé que ce serait ouvert quelques heures avant et je me suis dit que...  
_ Mais j'ai le spectacle, tu sais... On va danser. Alors...  
_ Tant pis, souffla-t-il. Si c'est là ta priorité...  
Il lâcha sa main et elle ralentit un peu.  
_ Mais ça me fait plaisir, tu sais, que tu me le demandes.  
_ Non, tant pis, j'irais seul. Je lutterai seul si une force s'y manifeste.  
Elle haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la route.  
_ C'est pour ça que... Une force ? se reprit-elle.  
_ Oui. Etrangement, les forces se manifestent dans les lieux fréquentés. Et je pense que c'est un événement qui va attirer celui qui nous envoie ces forces. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée.  
_ Alors tu penses qu'on doit tout ça à quelqu'un ?  
_ Evidemment, pas toi ?  
_ Ben... Je n'y pensais pas vraiment, non...  
_ Sakura, l'arrêta-t-il soudain. Il faut que tu prennes tout ça plus au sérieux. Tu ne te rends pas compte, ce ne sont pas des cartes ordinaires. Ce ne sont pas celles que tu avais libérées. Rien à voir non plus avec ce que déclenchait Anthony ou Brice contre toi...  
_ Tu... hésita-t-elle en le dévisageant curieusement. Tu sais quelque chose ?  
_ Je sais à quel point c'est dangereux. A quel point tu es puissante mais aussi inconsciente de ce qui se prépare.  
_ Mais... Comment es-tu au courant ?  
_ Tout ça... commença-t-il, hésitant. Tout ça était prévu depuis le tout début. C'est Clow qui...  
_ Qui quoi... ?  
_ C'est Clow qui... Il...  
Il secoua la tête et finit par s'éloigner, dans le sens opposé. Elle le regarda disparaître à un croisement lointain et tarda à revenir à elle. Que savait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas ?

  
Episode 15.2 : Visite nocturne.

Le soir même, Tiffany ôta le cache et commença à filmer le bâtiment fortement éclairé.  
_ Je ne suis plus trop sûre, bougonna Sakura. On va pénétrer un hôtel sans vraie raison.  
_ Pour le bien de la ville, du pays, et peut-être du monde et de l'Univers tout entier, précisa Tiffany.  
_ Ohhh, se plaignit-elle tout bas. Tu as le chic pour m'encourager, toi...  
Tiffany se tourna vers elle et filma son ensemble noir et bleu marine. Un collant soyeux et discret, un foulard noué autour de la taille et une broderie fine sur l'épaule.  
_ Tu es une parfaite petite voleuse !  
_ Justement, je ne suis pas sensée en être une !  
Elle sortit sa clef et Kero passa la tête hors du sac de Tiffany.  
_ C'est bien mieux, ici, souffla-t-il en jetant des regards vers le fond tandis que Sakura faisait appel au Vol. Il y a un fauteuil, une réserve de gâteaux et une fausse télé toute mignonne...  
_ J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais, sourit Tiffany. Et ton masque de chat avec un œil rouge te va à ravir !!  
_ Quand vous aurez fini de vous lancer des fleurs, on s'envolera ?  
En quelque battements d'ailes ils avaient quitté la ruelle et se posaient enfin sur le toit.  
_ J'ai trouvé le plan de l'hôtel sur Internet ! Il date de quelques années et des rénovations ont été faites, mais ce qui nous intéresse ne devrait pas avoir changé.  
_ Eh bien... murmura Sakura.  
Ils se faufilèrent par la porte de secours et descendirent un étage dans l'escalier de service.  
_ Des pas... chuchota Tiffany.  
Sakura acquiesça et lança une carte devant elle :  
_ Carte de la Voix, chuchota-t-elle, rappelle cet homme en bas.  
La carte emplit le couloir et descendit le long de la cage d'escaliers en disparaissant. Une voix masculine rappela l'homme de garde et ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner. Les deux amies gagnèrent l'étage suivant et Kero les rattrapa :  
_ Je ne sens aucune carte ! signala-t-il.  
_ Je sais, moi non plus, mais Lionel semblait croire que c'est ici qu'on...  
Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la salle sans terminer sa phrase. L'immense hall était entièrement habillé de toile rouge et or, ce qui rendait l'ensemble simple et gracieux. Tiffany qui continuait de filmer s'approcha du cordon central qui encerclait la vitrine principale : le Jade d'Apurnha.  
_ Fais attention, il doit y avoir des caméras partout, souffla Sakura en cherchant du regard dans les renfoncements de la salle.  
En effet, des objectifs disposés de façon évidente aux quatre coins de l'exposition étaient braqués vers eux. Kero s'envola et approcha l'une d'elle.  
_ Elles sont éteintes, nota-t-il.  
_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Sakura. C'est bizarre.  
Tiffany rejoignit ses amis et haussa les épaules :  
_ Rien ne semble clocher. Es-tu sûre que si une force se trouvait là, elle se réveillerait ?  
_ Lionel semblait dire que quelqu'un les poussait à agir. Alors peut-être que seules, elles ne réagiront pas ! C'est pour ça que je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée de...  
Elle s'arrêta. Une force se cachait tout près.  
_ Ca y est ? Tu la sens ? demanda Kero.  
_ Elle bien plus faible que les autres, mais...  
Elle s'empara de son sceptre et se concentra. Elle sentait l'aura faible se faufiler le long du mur.  
_ Quelle carte ça peut être ? demanda Tiffany.  
Sakura s'avança vers une des portes, le sceptre haut au-dessus de sa tête. C'était là, tout près... Derrière la porte.  
Ses deux amis la rejoignirent et la secondèrent courageusement.  
_ Si c'est une force, elle est piégée, murmura Kero.  
_ Et si c'est un homme qui t'agresse, il sera filmé !!  
Sakura fit la moue et jeta un regard inquiet à Tiffany qui sourit malicieusement. La poignée tourna doucement et la porte pivota. Sakura se jeta sur la force inconnue et abattit son sceptre sur la silhouette qui entrait !  
_ Yaaaah !! Force de...  
L'individu reçut le sceptre en pleine figure et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.  
_ Aïeu !! Mais qui...  
Sakura fit un pas en arrière.  
_ Vous ?!!  
La jeune femme arrivait derrière :  
_ Nicky, c'est ok, le système de surveillance est coup... Toi ?!

Sakura jeta un regard gêné à Tiffany qui rangeait Kero, immobile dans son sac. L'homme assis en tailleur croisait les bras, un énorme pansement en travers du front.  
_ Comme si je n'en avais pas assez de me faire frapper !!  
_ Mais que fais-tu dans un tel lieu ?! demanda Laura à Sakura. A ton âge, les fillettes font de jolies rêves dans leur lit !!  
_ Et vous, alors... Vous êtes des cambrioleurs ? lança Sakura, la main sur une carte d'attaque. C'est vous qui avez débranché tout le réseau de caméras ?!  
_ Oui, c'est moi, reconnut Laura. Mais on n'est pas des voleurs, assura-t-elle plus sérieusement. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu viens faire là, toi !!  
Tiffany apporta un peu de glace à Nicky et celui-ci se tourna, en boudant.  
_ On est venues... euh... Ca ne vous regarde pas !  
_ Mouais... Encore des gamines de riches qui ne savent pas comment occuper leur temps perdu !  
_ Et vous alors ?! Drôle de sortie pour un couple...  
Nicky la dévisagea et son regard devint sévère. Il se leva et vint pointer un doigt devant son nez :  
_ On n'est pas un couple ! Un couple c'est un homme et une femme... qui s'aiment !!!  
Laura fronça les sourcils.  
_ Et où vois-tu une femme ?! cria-t-il à Sakura.  
La massue de Laura l'enfonça dans le sol et elle se frotta les mains :  
_ Il m'énerve !!!  
_ Vous êtes drôles, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a à faire, reprit Laura. Alors, rentrez vite chez vous...  
_ Nous aussi on a à faire, clama Sakura.  
_ Non, nous, c'est important... Nous sommes des adultes ! Allez, allez...  
Nicky s'était aussitôt relevé et rampait avidement autour de Sakura en observant son justaucorps plutôt moulant...  
_ Dis, on n'aurait pas besoin d'une partenaire ? Hein, Laura, tu ne serais pas un peu fatiguée, en ce moment ?!!  
Elle leva sa massue, les yeux remplis d'éclairs de rage, mais Sakura la devança et ses poings se recouvrirent de la Puissance pour le faire voler à l'autre bout de la salle :  
_ Je ne suis pas encore majeure !! lui hurla-t-elle.  
Laura demeura paralysée de surprise.  
_ C'est pas malin, murmura Tiffany. Tu l'as envoyé à une dizaine de mètres.  
Nicky se releva, tituba et retomba contre une des vitrines. L'alarme se déclencha et Laura sortit de sa torpeur, s'élançant vers son coéquipier. Les deux amies en profitèrent pour filer de leur côté.  
_ Mince alors... s'écria Laura en passant à côté du bijou. C'est une copie... La Taupe serait déjà passée... ?  
_ Beureu beuleu... bredouilla Nicky, assommé.

_ Qui c'était ?! demanda Tiffany, accrochée derrière Sakura.  
_ Je l'ai rencontré au lycée, il semblait chercher quelque chose...  
_ Ah. Ils ont l'air sympa.  
_ Ouais ! N'empêche qu'on les a quand même rencontrés en pleine nuit et en pleine infraction dans un hôtel !  
_ Et que vont-ils penser de nous, alors ?  
Sakura haussa les épaules :  
_ De toute façon, ils ne savent pas qui on est et ils ne nous retrouveront jamais !  
_ Oui, c'est vrai. Mais avec tout ça, on a trouvé aucune carte ! Et après-demain, c'est le spectacle !  
_ Tant pis. S'il faut je reviendrai après la danse.

_ On n'a pas intercepté notre suspect numéro un et en plus la situation n'est pas très claire, je te le rappelle, cria Laura.  
_ Pourquoi ça ? parce qu'on a été découvert par deux gamines ? souffla-t-il en se retournant dans son lit, à demi-endormi. On a rien... à craindre.  
_ Ah bon ? Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
_ Rrrooonn... répondit-il, en plein sommeil.  
_ Il m'énerve... !  
Elle referma la porte et il ouvrit les yeux. Cette fille... L'aurait-il enfin rencontrée... la célèbre chasseuse ?

  
Episode 15.3 : Le tueur et la chasseuse.

Sakura dévala les marches en courant. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'heure !! Kero la suivait de près et la heurta de plein fouet quand elle s'arrêta net face au tableau des tâches.  
_ Mais... Thomas n'est pas là de la journée ?! C'est pas vrai, il m'a oubliée... !  
_ Tu m'as fait mal... grogna la peluche.  
Sur le tableau, en bas : « Ton déjeuner est prêt... arrête de te plaindre, bonne journée. »  
Elle sourit et cala le paquet joliment noué dans son sac, en attrapant d'une main dans le réfrigérateur une part de cake.  
_ Et moi ?!! s'étouffa Kero avec le morceau qu'elle lui avait calé dans la bouche... Che monche comment che midi ?!!  
_ Salut Kero, à ce soir... N'oublie pas le linge ! Bonne journée...  
_ Grrr !! Je suis pas ta bonniche... Grrrrr !

Devant l'entrée du lycée, un attroupement inhabituel. Sakura s'approcha et reconnut la voiture de Tiffany, autour de laquelle les élèves s'étaient regroupés. Tiffany sourit en la voyant :  
_ Que se passe-t-il, ici ? l'interrogea Sakura.  
_ Une de mes gardes du corps vient de mettre notre ami d'hier au tapis !  
_ Nicky ?  
_ Oui, et ça ne semble pas le gêner. Il est vraiment drôle ! Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas à des lycéennes...  
_ Sakura... cria-t-on. Sakura, attend !!!  
C'était Nicky qui tentait d'échapper à l'emprise des quatre femmes aux lunettes noires.  
_ Oh, non... pour qui je vais passer ensuite, moi ? se cacha Sakura.  
_ Saku... Aïeu !! Ca fait mal, ça, s'il vous plaît, mesdames... Sakura !!  
Elle se mit à courir vers les casiers et Tiffany salua les femmes qui avaient immobilisé l'homme en imper.

Le cours de Math. Nicky lui faisait des signes, accoudé au grillage. Elle le vit détourner le regard vers une passante qui l'assomma à coup de sac à main tandis qu'il essayait de l'approcher de très près. Puis, il revint vers le lycée. Elle ne le regarda pas.  
Le cours d'Anglais. Nicky s'était assis en tailleur sur le mur et patientait. Une autre jolie femme avec son chien passa derrière lui et il approcha à pas de loup. La jeune femme lâcha son berger allemand après l'homme qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Sakura secoua la tête et soupira.  
La répétition générale. Nicky était collé aux vitres de la salle de conférence et cognait de l'index de temps en temps. Le groupe des terminales répétaient leur mouvement de majorette et il se frotta les mains en descendant. On cria. Bruits de bagarre. Il réapparut, la figure complètement tuméfiée. « Eh oui, ce sont les garçons de terminale qui sont en majorette » sourit Sakura.

_ Vous êtes seule, Laura ? demanda Nogami.  
La fort belle femme aux cheveux longs, bruns, croisa les jambes et alluma sa cigarette.  
_ Pour votre sécurité au corps à corps, expliqua Laura, gênée de devoir cacher l'absence de son partenaire, Nicky est en bas.  
_ Vous avez trouvé le traître de la Matsuhiro ? C'était bien Chandler Jones ?  
_ Eh bien... murmura-t-elle en souvenir de cette nuit où ils auraient dû intercepter ce voleur, c'est en bonne voie. Et connaissant Nicky...  
Elle se renfrogna, les jambes croisées sur leur canapé. « Le connaissant, il va se faire arrêter pour détournement de mineur, oui !!! Grrrrr... »

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! lui lança Sakura, décidée à venir lui parler, à midi.  
_ Je te signale qu tu as fait louper notre mission, hier.  
Son regard s'était transformé et son visage respirait le professionnalisme. Elle s'assit sur le mur au bord du grillage :  
_ Quelle mission ?  
_ Je suis sur une piste très périlleuse. Une femme vient de perdre sa sœur jumelle et elle pense que le meurtrier travaille dans son entreprise : La Matsuhiro & Cie. Tu connais peut-être.  
Elle répondit par un signe de tête et elle s'assit à son tour.  
_ Hier, cet homme, la Taupe, devait voler le Jade. Et Laura et moi avions prévu de le prendre la main dans le sac.  
_ Je vous ai gêné, comprit-elle. Je vois.  
_ En effet. Mais, je ne t'en veux pas : la Taupe est passée avant nous... Je crois que... Chacun a ses responsabilités et je n'ai pas su assumer les miennes.  
_ Alors, vous êtes de la police ?  
_ Non, pas exactement. En fait, je fais partie d'une police parallèle qui a ses propres règles.  
Il la dévisagea sérieusement et :  
_ Je suis un nettoyeur.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise :  
_ Une homme d'entretien ?!  
Il glissa par terre et se releva doucement :  
_ Naaan... Je suis tueur à gages, garde du corps... un privé, quoi.  
_ Ah !!   
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal...  
_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous, sourit-elle.  
_ C'est ce que je constate... C'est un peu étrange, non ?  
_ Non. Je ne sais pas... Mais pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?  
_ Je me suis dit que comme tu m'avais gêné, tu me devais une aide.  
_ Mais je... Je ne suis qu'une... enfant.  
Il sourit et se leva.  
_ Qu'une enfant, hein ? Et l'objet avec lequel tu m'as assommé, c'est un jouet, peut-être ?  
_ Comment ça ? Que savez-vous... ?  
_ Je pense avoir reconnu un symbole... que j'avais presque oublié avec les années !  
Elle ne savait quoi dire.  
_ Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de le mémoriser, précisa-t-il... Tu me l'as gravé sur le cuir chevelu !!! montra-t-il en baissant la tête.  
_ Je suis désolée.  
_ Je plaisantais.  
Il sourit et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.  
_ On se reverra, chasseuse. Je pense qu'on peut s'aider mutuellement. Réfléchis-y ! A bientôt.  
L'homme la quitta et elle fut surprise de ressentir de nouveau cette aura étrange qui l'entourait. Comme un halo, comme une protection magique... Qui était-il vraiment pour dégager cette force, cette puissance ?  
_ Il te fait de l'effet, sourit Tiffany, en la faisant sursauter.  
_ Ah !! tu m'as fait peur.  
_ Tu as le chic pour t'entourer d'hommes mystérieux, tu sais ?  
_ Lui, il est pris, sourit Sakura.  
_ C'est vrai... Lui et sa coéquipière ont beau se disputer ainsi, je l'ai tout de suite deviné.

_ Il sait qui tu es ?! s'écria Kero. Mais tu le dis à tout le monde ou quoi ?!  
_ Calme-toi. C'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Il semble qu'il connaît le sceau terrestre.  
_ S'il y a une chose que personne ne peut connaître à ton époque, c'est bien ce sceau. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas que ce sceau est ancestral... inconnu... et redouté.  
_ Redouté ? s'assit-elle sur ses draps.  
_ Rappelle-toi le fléau prévu par Clow...  
_ Clow Cards, se mit-elle à réciter, quand le sceau sera brisé, sur ce monde s'abattra le fléau... Je me souviens très bien. Mais j'ai évité que l'oubli ne s'empare de moi et des autres lors du jugement, non ?  
_ Mmm, réfléchit Kero. Quand le sceau...  
_ Kero ? Tu es avec moi ? A quoi penses-tu ?  
_ Hein... euh, rien...  
Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. La peluche s'envola vers le tiroir et en sortit le livre du sceau terrestre avant de reprendre son apparence de gardien ailé.  
_ A quoi tu penses, enfin, dis-moi !  
_ Au fléau.  
_ L'oubli ?  
_ C'est ce que m'avait expliqué Clow. Il m'avait prévenu que je devais garder les cartes. Si un jour quelqu'un venait à les libérer, le fléau serait l'alternative suprême au jugement. L'oubli devait se répandre à moins...  
_ A moins... ?  
_ A moins que la personne qui avait réveillé les cartes ne deviennent le chasseur et les récupèrent. Yue avait ainsi la mission de juger celui qui les avait réunies, pour savoir si celui-ci pouvait devenir le propriétaire des cartes...  
_ Mais je le sais, tout ça, Kero.  
_ Oui, mais je me demande depuis quelques temps déjà si je n'aurais pas été emprisonné dans le livre. Quand tu m'as trouvé, je dormais. Au début, j'ai cru que je ne me souvenais plus du moment où je m'étais endormi car cela remontait à une trentaine d'années. Mais...  
_ Tu penses que Clow t'aurait fait prisonnier du livre ? C'est ça ?  
_ Effectivement.  
_ Mais dans quel but ? Il n'avait pas confiance en toi ? Il pensait que tu pourrais abandonner le livre pour aller manger des sucreries ?  
_ Ce n'est pas drôle... Je commence à croire qu'en effet seul celui qui libèrerait les cartes pourrait me réveiller... Clow m'a endormi. Et pas Yue. Il l'a laissé libre de quitter son livre. Tu trouves ça normal ?  
_ Il est le juge, c'est normal ! Tu m'avais bien dit que Yue voulait me surveiller... et donc il avait créé Mathieu pour tomber amoureux de moi, ce qui n'a pas très bien marché, sourit-elle.  
_ Justement, assura Kerobero. Quand as-tu connu Mathieu ?  
Elle réfléchit et il l'interrompit alors qu'elle allait répondre.  
_ Et quand as-tu libéré les cartes ?  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva.  
_ Bien après ! Mais... Mais...  
_ Eh oui... Yue s'est libéré du livre de Clow bien avant que tu ne t'approches des cartes ! En gros...  
_ Il savait que c'était moi qui allait l'ouvrir ?  
_ Tout juste. Clow te destinait le livre, on le sait. Ce qui m'apparaît clairement c'est que personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait me libérer. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était donc faux. Jamais un autre n'aurait pu m'éveiller, être jugé et perdre face à Yue. Et s'il savait que tu étais la CardCaptor, alors l'oubli n'est pas le fléau de la légende... j'en suis sûr !  
_ Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Selon toi, pourquoi prévoir un lot de consolation s'il n'y a jamais de perdant ? Si le seul et unique jugement devait bien se passer ? On peut donc en conclure que le fléau n'existe pas. Ou alors que ce n'est pas l'oubli mais une toute autre chose qu'on ne connaît pas encore, ce qui expliquerait l'éveil des forces sauvages...  
_ Mince alors, se laissa-t-elle tomber sur ses draps. Mince... alors... Le livre m'était donc destiné à moi et à moi seule ? Wahou !

(A suivre)


	17. Rencontre d'un autre type II

Rencontre d'un autre type (2/2)

*** ATTENTION ***  
Ce chapitre, qui fait suite directement au n°15, est en fait un cross-over, autrement dit, un croisement entre deux mangas. Sans vouloir m'éloigner de l'atmosphère de Sakura, j'ai dû tenir compte de celle de City Hunter. Et croyez-moi, c'était loin d'être simple. Aussi je vous demanderai de me pardonner si l'ambiance n'est pas tout à fait celle de Sakura ou justement trop douce pour être celle de Nicky. Bonne lecture.  
L'auteur.

Episode 16.1 : La mélodie douloureuse.

Devant Sakura, le sol se releva doucement puis s'effondra sans prévenir. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis deux et des cartes s'envolèrent. Les cartes du sceau terrestre... Elles virevoltaient lentement autour d'elle. Que se passait-il? Sakura oublia un instant le danger qui se rapprochait et tenta d'attraper l'une d'elles. Elle aperçut un reflet bleu sur la carte avant que celle-ci se mît à luire et disparût en poussière. Sakura reprit ses esprits, le sol s'effondrait sous elle et... Elle volait. Tout disparut autour d'elle : le sol, le ciel, l'horizon. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient.  
Puis elle sentit une pression contre son ventre : on la portait... « Mais qui ? » se demanda-t-elle en cherchant à apercevoir son sauveur dans l'obscurité. Elle ne le vit pas, ne discernant que les contours de son visage. Deux puissantes et larges ailes battaient doucement l'air et les plumes volaient autour d'eux.  
Plusieurs mèches luirent sur le front de l'homme et sa voix douce et chaude glissa dans son cou comme une caresse :  
_ Je serai toujours là, Sakura...  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ Tu trouveras le repos éternel, Sakura, sous mon aile...  
Elle bondit dans ses draps. La pénombre du petit matin voilait encore sa chambre et elle bâilla. Elle se leva et marcha vers sa fenêtre. Un manteau épais et blanc avait recouvert la ville. Elle sourit en s'étirant. « Comme c'est beau ».

_ Je vais chez Tiffany pour nettoyer son jardin, souffla Thomas en avalant son bol de café. Je te dépose ? Avec cette neige, tu ne rouleras pas beaucoup...  
_ C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? s'excita-t-elle.  
_ Oui, fit-il en détournant le regard. Mais dépêche-toi, on part dès que je suis prêt.  
_ Oui, chef, le salua-t-elle avant de se précipiter sur son petit-déjeuner.  
Kero bâilla en voletant dans l'escalier.  
_ Je suis prête ! s'écria-t-elle.  
La peluche ouvrit un œil et elle courut vers l'entrée en le balayant au passage. Il tournoya sur lui-même et Thomas l'attrapa en passant et le posa sur le meuble du téléphone.  
_ Pas grogner, hein... Bien garder la maison, articula-t-il en grimaçant. Gentil chien-chien...  
Kero retomba en arrière et s'endormit.  
Thomas secoua la tête et entendit Sakura l'appeler.  
_ Oui, oui... J'arrive.

La moto s'arrêta devant le grillage de la maison de Tiffany et Thomas posa le pied au sol.  
_ Voilà ton amie, lança-t-il en apercevant Tiffany arriver.  
La neige avait recommencé à tomber et les flocons épais se laissaient porter par le vent. Sakura se tourna vers son frère :  
_ Au fait, tu sais où est Mathieu ?  
Il secoua la tête :  
_ Yue n'est pas rentré hier soir. D'ordinaire il dort à la maison, quand il dort. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il doit rôder dans les alentours.  
_ Ah... Et tu seras là, cet après-midi ?  
_ Pour ton spectacle ? Je ne veux pas rater ça...  
_ Bonjour, Sakura ! intervint Tiffany. Bonjour Thomas.  
_ Allez, je vous laisse, ta maman m'appelle, Tiffany. Bonne journée.  
_ Merci.  
_ Bon, allons-y nous aussi, lança Sakura, sinon on sera en retard.  
_ C'est beau toute cette neige, tu ne trouves pas ? Ca m'inspire... J'ai envie de créer encore d'autres modèles pour toi, Sakura...  
_ Ohh... Tiffany. Ce n'est pas urgent. Tu sais, les forces passeront peut-être à l'attaque pendant le spectacle. Comment je vais faire si je sens l'une d'entre elles... ? Oh là là...  
_ Mais tout se passera bien, tu verras. Ca va être vraiment un beau spectacle. J'ai eu le droit de me servir de la vidéo de la salle de conférence et tout est programmé sur la scène. Ce film se fera tout seul !!  
_ Donc tu danseras avec nous, cette année, c'est chouette !  
_ Au fait, Sakura, lança Tiffany en tournant au coin de la rue. Pour la carte à l'hôtel... ?  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Nous n'avons servies à rien là-bas. Elle n'y était pas, tu as bien vu ! Il faut attendre que la force se manifeste, c'est ce qui m'inquiète...  
_ Alors tu penses comme Lionel : c'est un homme qui te lance ces forces ?  
_ Je commence à trouver ça cohérent, en effet. Si ce sont réellement des forces sauvages, alors comment se fait-il qu'elles soient toutes concentrées ici, plutôt qu'à travers le monde ? Je ne peux pas croire que je les attire !  
_ Donc quelqu'un se cache derrière tout ça, répéta Tiffany. Mais qui... ?  
_ Ah, se souvint Sakura. J'ai encore fait ce rêve, cette nuit.  
_ Avec cet homme qui te sauve... ? Est-ce que tu as vu son visage, cette fois ?  
_ Non, toujours pas. Je me réveille au son de sa voix... Elle est si douce et si familière. Comme si je l'avais toujours entendue.  
_ Je suis de l'avis de Kero, tu sais ? Il faut que tu suives tes intuitions. Si c'est cette sensation qui te reste au réveil alors c'est que ça doit être important.  
_ Quelqu'un que je connais, tu veux dire ? Ce serait quelqu'un que je...  
Tiffany sourit et se pencha vers son amie :  
_ Tu as une idée, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ En fait, je pensais que ça pouvait être un de mes gardiens. Enfin, « mes gardiens », se reprit-elle. C'est peut-être ce nouveau gardien qui est si mystérieux...  
_ Peut-être.

La salle de conférence, décorée par une autre classe, était vide. Les deux amies descendirent les marches jusqu'à la scène et cherchèrent du regard Alison, Sonya, Nadine, Sandrine et Yvan. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le matin, pour répéter et essayer les vêtements que Tiffany avaient tant voulu confectionner. En attendant, celle-ci prépara les affaires et les étala sur les sièges du premier rang.  
_ Bonjour, les surprit-on.  
Sakura leva le nez et Tiffany chercha vers l'entrée.  
_ Lionel ?!  
_ Je peux... descendit-il quelques marches. Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ?  
_ Bien sûr, sourit Tiffany. Il faudrait m'aider à arranger les derniers points. Tu sais bien coudre, non ?  
Il acquiesça et les rejoignit. Il lui fit la bise et dévisagea Sakura :  
_ Bonjour, souffla-t-il.  
_ Bonjour, répondit-elle timidement. Tu n'es... tu n'es pas venu en cours finalement ?  
_ Mon lycée n'a pas fait le transfert de dossier. Ils croyaient que j'étais malade.  
_ Ah... je pensais te voir...  
_ Bon, bon, bon, les tourtereaux, souffla Tiffany, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir en bon terme, mais on a un spectacle à préparer... Vous roucoulerez après ?  
Ils rougirent et Lionel rejoignit Tiffany. Sakura récupéra sa tenue et marcha un peu sur la scène.  
_ C'est bien que tu sois là, murmura Tiffany.  
_ Ah ?  
Elle observait Sakura du coin de l'œil tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait pour passer son ensemble.  
_ Tu lui manquais beaucoup.  
_ Ah, fit-il simplement.  
Elle patienta et il baissa le menton, comme gêné. Mais ça n'était pas de la gêne. Pas avec elle...  
_ Quelque chose te tracasse, Lionel ?  
_ C'est... Sakura. Il y a des choses que je sais et... Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir.  
_ Pas le droit ? répéta-t-elle.  
_ Tout ça fait partie du destin. Clow dit qu'il...  
_ Clow ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
_ Ma famille possède de vieux manuscrits depuis toujours. Les siens. Mais personne n'a jamais su les lire. Ou en partie seulement. En fait, le cryptage était simple : il repose sur quatre prénoms : Yolis, Tara... dit-il avant de faire une pose.  
_ Et... ?  
_ Kero et Yue. Ce sont les quatre gardiens du sceau des sceaux. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, Tiffany, mais je n'en peux plus...  
Il s'assit et elle le dévisagea longuement.  
_ C'est si lourd à porter...  
_ Vous avez tout traduit ? s'intéressa Tiffany.  
_ Une amie à moi s'en charge. Elle est proche de notre famille depuis toujours et elle connaît le vieil anglais. Le plus dur, tu sais... c'est de savoir à l'avance que...  
_ Ca y est !! les interrompit Sakura en quittant les coulisses.  
Elle portait une tunique unie sur laquelle, entre les broderies et les assemblages de feuilles et de branches, se dessinait un motif étrange, allongé sur tout le corps. On applaudit en haut des marches et le petit groupe descendit jusqu'à eux.  
_ Vous êtes là, enfin... s'écria Sakura en les rejoignant près de Tiffany et Lionel.  
Ils saluèrent Lionel et on lui présenta Alison. Ils se saluèrent simplement et il ne put s'empêcher d'attarder son regard sur son visage si fin. Qu'avait-elle de différent des autres ?  
_ Tu es superbe, remarqua Sonya.  
_ On va se mettre en collant ?! s'inquiéta Yvan.  
_ Tu seras chou, tu verras, lui lança Alison de sa petite voix.  
_ Les collants, ça me fait penser aux premiers justaucorps de l'Histoire. Il y a de longues ères de cela, les samouraïs pour se protéger du froid tuaient des ours, pour récupérer leur...  
_ On ne veut pas le savoir, le fit taire Sandrine.  
Les autres grimacèrent et tous finirent par éclater de rire.  
_ Oh, lança Nadine, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'ordinateur de mes parents !  
Elle brandissait une cassette et ils la dévisagèrent tous.  
_ Ah, fit-elle. Il faut que je vous le fasse écouter, pour avoir votre avis.  
_ Dans la salle de projection, sourit Tiffany. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut mais ne touche à rien d'autre, s'il te plaît !  
Elle s'y précipita.  
Tandis que chacun avait récupéré sa tenue, confectionnée selon le modèle donné par Bianka, Nadine tapota le micro :  
_ Un deux, un deux.  
_ On t'entend !!!  
_ Je vous passe la chanson... écoutez...

  
Episode 16.2 : Pris en chasse.

Ils reconnurent les premiers accords immédiatement.  
_ « Sous mon aile », reconnut Sakura. Laisse-la en entier... On va enfin pouvoir l'écouter sans que personne ne parle. Ca sera mieux que lorsqu'on répétait avec...  
_ Chuuut ! lui firent-ils.  
La mélodie s'adoucit et les violons précédèrent la voix du chanteur...  
« Avec la force de ton cœur... et le temps  
« Avec le pouls de ton âme... un instant.  
« Tu trouveras le repos éternel  
« Sous mon aile.  
Sakura s'assit sur la scène.  
« Par le passé, enjouée / A chaque seconde, tu luttais  
« Et dans mes rêves colorés / Tu volais, tu dansais, tu brillais  
« Par le passé, subjuguée / A chaque seconde, tu l'aimais  
« Lui, le rival, l'opposé / Tu craquais, tu flottais, tu vivais  
« Tu osais...  
Le refrain s'élança, plus enjoué, et le chanteur décocha de puissants appels de voix auxquels répondaient les violons.  
« Par le passé, esseulée / A chaque seconde, tu pensais  
« A ce garçon envolé / Tu fondais, tu tremblais, tu pleurais  
« Et à présent, tu es perdue / Il est revenu, il s'est tu  
« Ta vie d'avant n'est pas perdue / Tu pleureras, tu vivras, tu brilleras  
« Car c'est là...  
Le refrain encore et la voix de cristal du chanteur. Sakura s'était laissée bercer par la mélodie. Sonya aimait par-dessus tout la voix de l'homme. Alison appréciait les violons. Nadine connaissait certains passages par cœur. Sandrine et Yvan s'étaient pris la main. Lionel dévisageait Tiffany. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette chanson. Il lui fit un signe et elle haussa les épaules.  
« Avec la force de mon cœur... Je ressens  
« Avec le pouls de mon âme... Je t'entends  
« Tu trouveras le repos éternel  
« Sous mon aile.  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Sous son aile... Son rêve ! C'était les mots de son rêve !  
« Avec la force de mon cœur... Je ressens  
« Avec le pouls de mon âme... Je t'entends  
C'était pour elle ! Cette chanson... C'était... impossible !  
« D'un sourire, tu voleras comme elle  
« De tes ailes.  
Comme elle... « Elle », alors, c'était...  
« De tes ailes.  
Les sanglots discrets étaient montées d'eux-mêmes et sur les derniers accords, elle se leva et recula vers les coulisses, des larmes filant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne comprît pourquoi. Lionel était désemparé ; il demanda à Tiffany de la rejoindre tandis que les autres ouvraient les yeux.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yvan.  
_ Rien, rien... souffla-t-il. Rien...

Tiffany trouva son amie adossée à un mur, la tête relevée vers le haut plafond de l'amphithéâtre, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Le premier réflexe de Tiffany fut de poser une main sur son épaule et Sakura se blottit dans ses bras.  
_ Cette chanson, Tiffany...  
_ Je sais... Elle parle de toi, Sakura.  
Celle-ci se recula.  
_ Co... comment sais-tu ?  
_ Enfin, les paroles sont claires... « Par le passé, tu luttais ; par le passé, tu l'aimais lui, le rival... Par le passé, esseulée, tu pensais à ce garçon et à présent, tu es perdue, il est revenu, il s'est tu... ta vie d'avant n'est pas perdue »... Tout ça c'est toi, Sakura.  
_ Dans mon rêve... c'était ces mêmes paroles, tu sais... Sous mon aile ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les larmes montent en moi mais... sanglota-t-elle alors plus fort, j'ai comme un poids... une douleur que je n'arrive pas à évacuer. C'est tellement douloureux, se mit-elle à pleurer. C'est tellement douloureux, et je n'y peux rien...  
_ Je sais, Sakura, je sais... la prit-elle contre elle.  
_ Tiffany... J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai mal partout, c'est une douleur profonde que je pensais avoir oubliée... J'ai mal de l'avoir perdue... J'ai mal...  
_ Qui ça, Sakura... ? Qui ça ?  
_ Ma... maman... ma maman...

A midi, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux chez Tiffany. La société d'entretien qu'avait contacté Suzanne avait fini de nettoyer le jardin et plusieurs jardiniers s'occupaient de dégager tous les bosquets de l'épaisse couche de neige qui les recouvrait. Thomas croisa sa sœur alors qu'il allait quitter la propriété, avec les autres, pour le repas de midi.  
Il l'arrêta, passant une main sous son menton, et croisa son regard triste.  
_ Je suis là... si tu as besoin.  
Elle acquiesça et il sourit. Il s'éloignait. Elle le suivit du regard et soupira.  
_ Sakuraaaa ! s'élança Suzanne en l'apercevant.  
Elle arriva près d'elle et la salua.  
_ Comme tu es belle, Sakura. Tu es plus belle de jour en jour.  
_ Merci Suzanne. Ca me touche.  
_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous. J'ai une réunion pour l'orientation de la société vers des... pouh ! Je vous embête avec ça, secoua-t-elle la main devant elle. Excusez-moi. J'ai tout préparé. Je serais revenue pour le spectacle !! Bien...  
Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers l'entrée où on l'attendait pour lui donner son sac et un attaché-case. Elle revint aussitôt vers les filles et son sourire disparut immédiatement.  
_ Dominique sera là ? lança-t-elle sèchement.  
_ Il est en Europe pour son travail.  
Elle demeura figée de surprise et s'agenouilla :  
_ Oh... Je suis désolée. Mais tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Merci. Mais j'arrive à supporter mon frère, pour l'instant.  
_ Bien. Bon appétit les filles ! Ah ! Sakura, Grand-père te passe le bonjour.  
Elle s'éloigna et les deux adolescentes parcoururent les derniers mètres jusqu'à la maison.  
Des pas sur les graviers se rapprochèrent et Tiffany se retourna. Sakura, elle, venait de lever la tête vers le ciel. Une lueur piquait vers elles.  
_ Attention !! hurla l'homme qui courait vers elles.  
Sakura attrapa sa clef, la sentit grandir dans sa main et se prépara, poussant Tiffany derrière elle.  
_ Bouclier ! protège-nous !!  
La bulle s'arrondit autour d'elles et la force frappa brutalement la surface qui se courba et s'enfonça sur elle-même.  
Nicky sortit son arme et se jeta vers les deux filles, pointant le canon de son Python vers la lueur en mouvement.  
« Bong ! »  
Il rebondit sur le bouclier et roula en arrière.  
_ Oups, pardon, sourit Sakura. J'avais oublié de vous prévenir...  
_ Il t'a vue !! s'étonna Tiffany.  
_ Il sait qui je suis.  
Il se releva et les rejoignit. La force fonça sur lui et il roula sur le côté. Puis elle le prit en chasse dans le jardin et des coups volèrent près des chevilles de l'homme en imper.  
_ C'est Shot ! La Chasse, la reconnut Sakura. C'est une des plus violentes.  
_ Que faisons-nous, alors ? Il va se faire toucher...

_ Laura, je ne voudrais pas me répéter mais ça fait vingt-quatre heures qu'on n'a pas vu...  
Le regard de la jeune femme s'était assombri et elle enrageait :  
« Nicky, tu me le paieras, si jamais tu es sorti pour draguer à grands coups de « coucou »... »  
_ Je te tuerai !!!! hurla-t-elle, effrayant Nogami qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Nicky roula sur le dos et pointa son arme. Le coup de feu ne partit cependant pas. La force fonça sur lui, et Sakura projeta une nouvelle carte devant elle :  
_ Carte du Labyrinthe, enferme cette carte, et sépare-la de nous !!!  
Le pouvoir de Maze se répandit autour d'elles et le jardin disparut derrière les hauts murs qui s'étaient érigés sur la pelouse.  
_ Il faut retrouver Nicky, avant la carte, assura-t-elle.  
Elle errèrent dans les allées en courant tandis que des détonations se répercutaient sur tous les murs. Soudain, au détour d'un croisement, l'homme leur tomba dans les bras, l'épaule et la cuisse en sang. Il s'agenouilla et fixa son arme. La force n'était plus très loin.  
_ Que faisons-nous, Sakura ?  
_ Je n'ai pas la carte du Miroir... Et comme Nicky est blessé et perd beaucoup de sang, il faut éloigner Shot... Même si pour ça, je dois mettre des vies en danger... dit-elle en y réfléchissant.  
_ Comment ça ?!  
Elle sortit une carte et la lança devant elle :  
_ Carte de la Créatiooon !! cria-t-elle à contre-cœur. Ouvre un passage dans l'espace !!  
_ Elle en est capable ?! La carte n'aura pas assez de puissance, si ?  
_ Moi, je l'ai, la puissance ! souffla Sakura en se concentrant sur son sceptre.  
Elle crispa ses doigts sur son bâton et sentit la force se rapprocher.  
_ Non, Sakura...  
La voix...  
_ Sakura, détend-toi, lui susurra la voix douce et chaude. Puise en toi le calme et la toute-puissance.  
_ Le calme ? Dans cette situation ?! s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Le calme, Sakura.  
Elle inspira profondément et sentit une main posée sur la sienne. Nicky ?  
_ Fixe un point de ton esprit, lui conseilla-t-il, et ne cherche pas à ressentir le reste. Tu auras la concentration nécessaire.  
Elle acquiesça.  
Un point de son esprit... un seul point ! Elle sentit d'un coup le vide s'emparer d'elle. La sérénité était là.  
Le sceptre s'illumina et la carte de la création ouvrit un puissant tourbillon sombre qui avala tout le labyrinthe ainsi que la force de la Chasse. Tout se calma d'un coup. Le jardin était là. Et Nicky saignait.  
_ Où est la carte ? chercha Tiffany.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas capturée, je l'ai envoyée de l'autre côté de... la Terre.  
Tiffany ouvrit grand les yeux.

  
Episode 16.3 : Barillet bloqué.

Sakura faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre. Tiffany arriva avec une tasse de thé :  
_ Alors ?  
_ Il ne s'est pas encore remis... Il dort, je crois... Et il est bientôt l'heure du spectacle !  
Tiffany frappa et entra.  
_ Nicky ?! Il est parti ! s'étonna-t-elle en entrant et en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour la fermer.  
Sakura entra à son tour et aperçut les draps couverts de sang.  
_ Il n'était pas en état pour fuir, souffla-t-elle. Que va-t-il devenir ?  
Tiffany tira les rideaux et appela quelqu'un pour faire nettoyer les draps.  
_ Il faut qu'on y aille, Sakura. Le spectacle va commencer.  
_ Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi, blessé, dans la nature.  
Tiffany secoua la tête :  
_ Il n'est pas de notre monde, voyons. Il est reparti chez lui, pour se soigner. Souviens-toi : il n'a pas voulu qu'on appelle un docteur... S'il est parti, c'est que c'était la seule solution pour lui.  
Sakura secoua la tête. Comment un homme pouvait refuser des soins... ? « Pas de notre monde » se répéta-t-elle.

_ Que font-ils ? réfléchit Mathieu, assis parmi la foule. Ils ont pris du retard.  
Thomas était inquiet. Sa sœur n'était pas là, mais...  
_ Je ne sens pas de danger, souffla-t-il. Donc attendons.  
_ Tu as raison. Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter.  
Kero remua dans le pochon que Mathieu tenait sur ses genoux :  
_ Moi je dis qu'il y a une grande force dans la salle !  
_ Chuuut ! Tu vas te faire remarquer, souffla Mathieu.  
_ Mais quelque chose se prépare... Yue ne le sent pas ?  
_ Si... il s'agite un peu.  
_ Moi, je ne sens pas de danger, alors tenez-vous tranquilles, tous les deux.

La fourgonnette déposa les jeunes filles devant le lycée et les quatre gardes du corps les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Elles y retrouvèrent leurs amis.  
_ On va bientôt entrer en scène, souffla Yvan. Vite !  
_ Oui, oui, on s'habille et on arrive.  
La musique de la pièce précédente cessa et les applaudissements s'élevèrent dans l'amphithéâtre.  
_ C'est à vous, sourit Bianka. N'ayez pas peur, tout se passera bien.  
Sakura releva le nez tandis qu'elle ajustait son costume. Qu'avait-il dit ? « Tout se passera bien... » ? Comme les cartes de Clow avant le jugement. Non, c'était une coïncidence. « Arrête de te faire des idées, se lança-t-elle. Tout le monde dit ça... »  
« Il faut que tu suives tes intuitions » se souvint-elle des paroles de son amie. Faire confiance à ses sentiments...  
_ Allez ! souffla Bianka. Il est temps...

Tandis que le rideau s'ouvrait, de larges banderoles de tissus se déroulèrent en tombant sur la scène, peignant tout l'espace de danse d'une atmosphère douce et aérienne. La ventilation de la salle balayait faiblement les drapés et le rideau de fond se hissa sous les applaudissements du public.  
_ C'est magique, souffla Mathieu. Quelle splendeur. Ils ont fait des efforts...  
Thomas n'en revenait pas non plus. Sur les premiers accords, Alison entra et se mit à danser sur le refrain.  
« Et dans mes rêves colorés, tu volais, tu dansais, tu brillais »  
Yvan attendait, les bras croisés dans un coin. Un spot l'éclaira et les voiles de la scène s'écartèrent.  
« Lui, le rival, l'opposé, tu craquais, tu flottais, tu vivais »  
Les autres entrèrent et Sakura inspira profondément.

Laura dévisagea Nicky, une main sur la porte d'entrée.  
_ Nicky... dis-moi que tu es sûr de toi.  
Il baissa la tête et elle approcha, pour l'attraper par le col :  
_ Que fais-tu... ?  
_ C'est un souvenir que je dois réaliser. Une promesse. Quand il bossait encore dans la police, tu sais que ton frère accordait beaucoup de son temps aux enfants. L'orphelinat qu'il aidait par ses dons lui avait un jour offert un livre. L'un des enfants de cette institution y tenait tout particulièrement et Tony avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Le jeune garçon avait fugué pour venir chercher cet ouvrage en prétextant qu'il était mystérieux. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Tony, c'était lors de l'accident qui coûta presque la vie à cet enfant. Il perdit connaissance et Tony lui offrit le livre en gage de son soutien. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de ses souvenirs de sa courte vie.  
_ Un livre ? Mais notre cliente...  
_ Tony est retourné voir l'enfant plusieurs jours après, continua Nicky. Celui-ci était parti : une nouvelle famille d'adoption avait tenu à prendre soin de lui. Il avait cependant écrit et laissé une lettre pour Tony, dans laquelle il lui demandait d'être présent à une date et en un lieu. Un jeune professeur marié devait mettre la main sur cet ouvrage des années plus tard...  
_ Je ne comprends pas, Nicky... Tu...  
_ J'ai retrouvé le livre, expliqua-t-il. Même s'il n'est pas identique, quelque chose de fort me dit que c'est bien le même... Je vais ce soir là où le souhait du garçon devait conduire Tony, car ton frère n'a pas eu le temps de le réaliser. Je dois y aller.  
Elle le fixa longuement et il finit par déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
_ Tes blessures !! lui cria-t-elle soudain. Tu saignes encore !! Tu ne dois plus avoir de forces et tu crois que...  
Il l'embrassa. Elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues et il recula.  
_ Je ne peux pas mourir ce soir. Ton frère me protège, Laura. Merci pour tes soins...  
Et il la quitta.

Le groupe se coordonnait à merveille pour les deux ultimes refrains, le chanteur soufflait ses derniers mots et les pétales longèrent les voiles transparents, flottant autour des deux danseurs qui se rapprochaient du public, main dans la main. Une silhouette apparut en ombre chinoise sur les grandes toiles pâles qui ondulaient. Une femme aux cheveux longs volant au vent ouvrait peu à peu les bras. Alison écarta les bras face au public.  
« Avec le pouls de mon âme... Je t'entends »  
« D'un sourire, tu voleras comme elle »  
Yvan la soutint et l'immense ombre disparut peu à peu.  
« De tes ailes... »  
Alison tomba à genoux et Yvan se retourna vers les voiles, levant une main pour remercier la femme.  
« De tes ailes... »  
Les danseurs les rejoignirent et dans un dernier mouvement vaste et désordonné, ils clorent leur prestation.  
Bianka sourit et applaudit.

Dehors, un homme lança un sort sur le mur du bâtiment. Un souffla magique l'enroba et le papier se fixa à la paroi lisse :  
_ Par le pouvoir du Fléau éternel... Force de la nature, prend ta revanche et tue l'élue !!!  
Quelque part, une force s'éleva haut dans le ciel. On l'appelait. On lui montrait le chemin pour revenir...

Les applaudissements nourris du public émerveillèrent Bianka, et Alison et Yvan vinrent le chercher pour le présenter.  
_ Pour un clou du spectacle, c'est un clou du spectacle, lança Mathieu.  
Kero s'était envolé sans s'en rendre compte. Cette sensation... Mathieu l'attrapa d'une main et comprit que tous étaient trop occupés à glorifier l'ensemble de la soirée pour s'apercevoir de la présence du lionceau ailé.  
_ Ca ne va pas ? lui souffla-t-il en le prenant contre lui comme une peluche.  
Thomas se retourna et sursauta :  
_ Kero ?!  
_ Je n'avais jamais vu Mathieu avant que Yue n'apparaisse, dit-il sans se détourner de la scène, sans se soucier des nombreuses personnes qui les entouraient. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Si j'avais rencontré Mathieu plus tôt, j'aurais tout de suite deviné...  
_ Mais que dis-tu ? demanda Thomas.  
_ La grande force est là, articula-t-il, les yeux fixes. Et cette-fois, je vois sa forme d'emprunt... C'est lui...  
Thomas et Mathieu tournèrent leur regard vers la scène où tous les lycéens s'étaient regroupés.  
_ Le troisième gardien...  
Le plafond vola en éclat et une lueur pénétra l'amphithéâtre. La foule prit peur et se dirigea vers les sorties de secours, entraînant Mathieu et Thomas dans leur fuite. Kerobero s'envola et rejoignit la scène où Sakura patientait en suivant la force des yeux.  
_ Une force, murmura-t-elle dans le chaos général.  
_ Sakura, la retint Tiffany. Tu ne vas pas utiliser ton sceptre!  
_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Kero...  
_ Non, je voulais dire, pas sans passer une tenue !! hi hi hi...  
Tous les lycéens quittèrent la scène par les coulisses. Sakura attrapa sa clef :  
_ Personne ne me voit, désormais... Clef du sceau terrestre ! cria-t-elle tandis que le sceau des sceaux apparaissait sous elle. Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplis ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
La lueur venait de quitter la salle et elle revint en transperçant les sièges.  
Yue arrivait par le plafond et Kero se concentra sur l'ouverture par laquelle on apercevait le ciel étoilé :  
_ Bouclier ! cria-t-il.  
Tout le bâtiment s'enveloppa d'un halo invisible. Yue se posa à côté de Kero qui venait de reprendre sa forme.  
_ C'est la Chasse, souffla-t-il.  
_ Je sais, elle nous a attaquées cet après-midi. Mais je n'ai rien qui puisse l'arrêter... Le Miroir...  
_ A qui a été affilié ce pouvoir ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ A moi, je crois, souffla Yue.  
La chasse leur fonça dessus et Sakura n'eut pas le temps d'appeler une carte, Kero l'attrapa et Yue prit Tiffany, bondissant chacun d'un côté.  
_ Elle est trop rapide... Je n'aurais pas le temps de sortir une carte !  
Shot revint à la charge ; Yue l'évita de justesse et posa Tiffany un peu plus loin en lui conseillant de sortir. Kero l'évita à son tour, Sakura avait jeté sa carte mais ne parvint pas à la frapper de son sceptre.  
_ Il faudrait un appât, le temps qu'on puisse la piéger, lança Sakura.  
_ Mais elle ne chasse que les humains, dit-on derrière eux, et ton amie vient de partir...  
Ils se retournèrent : c'était Bianka.  
_ Bianka ?!! cria Sakura. Sort... Il ne faut qu'elle te pourchasse !  
Il écarta les bras et son apparence partit en fumée. De larges ailes s'ouvrirent tandis que la Chasse tentait de sortir, arrêtée par le bouclier magique.  
_ Je m'appelle Yolis. Gardien exécuteur, sous la protection de l'air.  
_ Tu es un gardien... ? s'étonna Sakura.  
La force tentaient de sortir et le Bouclier commençait à céder.  
_ Sakura, l'appela une autre voix, du haut de l'amphi.  
_ Nicky ?!  
_ Comment est-il entré ? s'écria Kero. Seul une force magique aurait pu pénétrer le bouclier ! C'est toi le quatrième gardien ? lui cria-t-il.  
Yolis allait répondre que non mais il se figea en sentant l'aura particulière de l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. Cela ressemblait à... Ce policier... Un lointain souvenir...  
_ Il vous faut... un homme, souffla Nicky, l'épaule en sang. Alors ce sera moi !  
La force sembla se détourner vers le nouveau venu.  
_ Quoi ? s'avança Sakura... Hors de question, dans votre état...  
_ Otez cette barrière magique et préparez votre piège... articula-t-il haletant.  
Elle crispa ses doigts sur son sceptre et baissa les yeux :  
_ D'accord !!  
D'un simple geste de main, la protection disparut. La force s'envola, préférant la foule à Nicky.  
_ Sakura, et les gens dehors... ?  
Nicky leva son arme et visa la lueur qui déjà redescendait vers le public effrayé. Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux quand le revolver s'enraya... Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu ! Elle leva son sceptre et courut vers l'homme :  
_ Carte du Verrou. Deviens carte, Carte de l'éterneeel !!! hurla-t-elle en frappant l'arme.  
Un scintillement enveloppa la crosse de l'objet et rejoignit la carte qui se créait.  
Nicky visa la lueur. Son canon s'aligna entre deux de ses respirations haletantes et la balle traversa la force qui explosa en fines particules... Nicky courut dehors.  
_ Mais que croit-il ? s'écria Kero. Une arme à feu contre une puissante force magique... La force a été surprise mais elle va l'attaquer.  
_ C'est ce qu'il voulait, sourit Yolis, comprenant la détermination de l'homme. Tu as un plan, Sakura ?  
_ Oui, la seule force du Miroir de Yue ne sera d'aucun effet, à mon avis. Alors nous allons cumuler vos pouvoirs et créer notre propre miroir !

Le soir même, alors que le calme avait regagné le lycée, Nicky serra la main de Sakura. Le soleil se couchait et les ombres s'allongeaient dans la cour. Le clocher sonna plusieurs fois et l'homme inspira profondément.  
_ Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, confia Sakura.  
_ Je le devais à un ami. J'ai rempli mon... contrat, sourit-il. Sakura, garde confiance en toi et apprends à faire le vide.  
_ J'essaierai. Vous repartez déjà?  
_ Je dois attraper cet homme, tu te souviens ? Et après, nous ne nous croiserons plus jamais. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, tous les deux. Mais nous contribuons chacun à protéger le nôtre... Je crois.  
Elle sourit et il se baissa soudain vers elle, l'œil coquin :  
_ Y aurait-il quand même un moyen de revenir voir les quatre copines de ton amie ?!! Celles avec les uniformes noirs...  
Elle sourit, complice, et soupira profondément. Déjà le visage de l'homme recouvrait son sérieux. Son aura si particulière provenait sans aucun doute de sa concentration, de sa capacité à tout contrôler... Elle s'en souviendrait à l'avenir, c'était certain. Sakura le salua alors qu'il s'éloignait dans sa petite voiture. Tiffany soupira :  
_ Quelle histoire...  
_ Oui. Je ne saurai sûrement jamais comment il savait tout de moi. Mais je lui dois une fière chandelle.  
Tiffany la dévisagea et passa une main dans son dos :  
_ Tu ne serais pas un petit peu amoureuse ?  
_ Non... Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tiffany ? Je sais très bien qui j'aime ! sourit-elle malicieusement. Je le sais... depuis le début.  
_ Je n'en doutais pas...


	18. Réveillon

Réveillon

Episode 17.1 : Les préparatifs.

Le souffle se regroupa en une énorme boule qui se mit à rouler dans la rue déserte, par cette nuit claire. Sakura, volait le long des arbres et se dirigea vers le parc. Cela faisait deux jours que la Neige envahissait la région toute entière. Et voilà qu'elle l'attaquait. Sakura plongea en contre-bas, en travers de la route et déboucha dans le parc.  
Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha en virant de bord sans arrêt pour éviter les arbres que la boule de neige esquivait avec autant de soin.  
_ Oui ?  
_ C'est moi, où es-tu ?  
_ Tiffany... Dans le parc au sud. Je vais bientôt voir la mer plus bas... Et toi, où es-tu ?  
_ Au-dessus ! On arrive, regarde !  
Elle leva le nez et aperçut l'hélicoptère qui approchait.  
_ Cette nouvelle tenue te rend encore plus gracieuse ma chère Sakura ! Je t'adooore !  
Sakura déploya ses ailes et s'éleva. La boule éclata et un souffle de neige la suivit de près. Tiffany, caméra au poing, se pencha au-dessus de son amie et l'aperçut redescendre vers les quartiers qui longeaient la mer.  
Sakura hésitait encore. Comment lutter contre cette Neige... ? Elle ne possédait aucune carte de chaleur... Elle survola les dernières maisons et aperçut la côte.  
_ Où nous emmènes-tu, Sakura ?  
_ Je vais essayer de la faire fondre... dans l'eau de mer ! Mais attends, sursauta-t-elle. Ton pilote nous voit ?  
_ Fiona ne dira rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
_ Ah... Suivez-moi, alors !  
Un second hélicoptère apparut tout-à-coup en face, un large projecteur braqué sur Sakura.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!!

Thomas venait de se frapper le front et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé.  
_ Elle avait dit qu'elle serait discrète !!!  
Mathieu sourit et haussa le son de la télévision où ils suivaient le voyage de Sakura.  
_ Comme vous le voyez, à l'heure où je vous parle, nous pouvons observer cette jeune personne qui... vole ! Je suis aussi surprise que vous. Peut-être est-ce là une nouvelle forme d'avion... Nous nous approchons...

Sakura accéléra en arrivant près de la plage. Elle frôla les plus hautes vagues et s'éloigna sur la plage aux rochers saillants. La Neige se répandit tout autour et les deux hélicoptères se retrouvèrent perdus dans le brouillard. Sakura finit par se poser sur le sable, à peine recouvert par les chutes continues de neige de ces derniers jours. Ses ailes disparurent et elle observa Snow jouer avec les deux engins.  
_ Ils vont se heurter si je n'agis pas... Mais quelle carte utiliser pour l'immobiliser ?  
Elle fit un pas en avant et sentit les grains sous ses semelles.  
Dans sa poche, la carte du Sable s'était mise à chauffer.  
_ Mais... Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-elle en sortant la carte.  
Pourquoi cette chaleur ? Le souvenir de la Puissance sur le port la traversa : la Puissance aussi avait chauffé tandis que Brice utilisait sa propre Puissance pour lutter contre le Combat. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle jeta pourtant la carte devant elle :  
_ Carte du Sable !  
Des grains de sable... des flocons de neige. Cela se ressemblait tant ! Alors peut-être que...  
_ Carte du Sable, rejoins la Neige et neutralise-la !!  
Un puissant jet s'envola de la Carte et rejoignit les hélicoptères qui fuyaient la tempête qui se renforça avec le sable.  
Très rapidement, pourtant, les deux cartes s'opposèrent et de larges tourbillons apparurent dans la masse aérienne. Sakura s'envola et approcha du nuage mixte :  
_ Carte de la Neige. Quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte, carte de l'éterneeel !!

_ La tempête s'est calmée, on dirait, souffla la journaliste à l'écran. Mais je ne vois plus celui qui semble être le mystérieux sauveur du Temple Tsukimine.  
_ Merci Josia, apparut alors un homme en studio.  
_ Quelle andouille, cette sœur ! s'écria Thomas. Bientôt elle donnera des interviews !  
_ Tu sais, la presse tient un bon sujet. Le public raffole de ces histoires de sauveurs mystérieux !  
_ Oh la, la... souffla Thomas. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

_ Je n'en peux plus, soupira Sakura tandis que James Davy écrivait au tableau ses vœux pour Noël avant les vacances qui débuteraient le lendemain.  
_ Tu étais fabuleuse !! souffla Tiffany.  
_ C'était risqué... Surtout avec cette journaliste ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle était là ?  
_ L'instinct de journaliste peut-être.  
_ Voilà, se retourna le professeur. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes vacances !  
Des élèves se levèrent tandis que sonnait la fin du cours. Sakura, elle, pencha la tête en arrière. Un peu de repos, enfin. Ces vacances venaient à point. Dominique ne rentrerait pas. Il avait écrit. Ils faisaient une longue halte au musée de Madrid et ils passeraient donc les fêtes là-bas... Les fêtes et...  
Les deux amies quittèrent finalement la salle et Tiffany entraîna son amie vers la salle de vidéo.  
_ Tu vas voir, j'ai trouvé un détail intéressant !  
Elle referma la porte et enfila sa cassette dans le lecteur. La lumière baissa et le film commença.  
_ Oui, c'est là...  
Sur la toile blanche, la scène de capture de la Chasse.  
Sakura avait demandé à Yue d'humidifier et de geler la salle entière, pour refléter chacune de ses propres attaques. Kero se tenait prêt à piéger la carte avec le Bouclier et la Puissance et Yolis se proposa d'aller chercher l'humain qui avait attiré la carte au loin. Il quitta la scène et disparut derrière le rideau.  
_ J'ai retrouvé cet enregistrement des coulisses, regarde.  
Sakura, attentive, observa le personnage ailé. Il disparut. Quelque seconde après il réapparaissait, Nicky sous un bras, à demi-évanoui.  
_ Eh bien ? demanda Sakura...  
_ Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il a disparu !  
Tandis qu'à l'écran, la Chasse se trouvait prisonnière de cette salle transformée en un miroir géant, Tiffany fit une pause et repassa le film. Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Tu as raison... il ne s'envole pas, il disparaît et réapparaît ! Mais je n'ai pas de carte qui ait ce pouvoir ! Enfin, se reprit-elle, je n'en connais pas !  
_ Si, voyons, Erase ! Mais il n'a pas simplement disparu comme nous dans la grotte, comme tu me l'avais expliqué, il est réellement sorti de la salle de conférence par ce moyen ! On peut parler de... transfert, ou de téléportation.  
_ Mais ça n'existe pas !  
_ Tout juste...  
_ Alors ce serait un pouvoir propre à Yolis ?  
Tiffany secoua la tête.  
_ Non, moi, je vois encore plus loin. On sait que tes trois gardiens utilisent les forces des cartes... Et si c'était une force nouvelle ? Une force qui n'existait pas dans l'ancien jeu de Clow... ?  
_ Tiffany... sourit Sakura en observant la scène. Enfin...  
Et pourtant l'idée n'était pas si incongrue.  
_ Je crois, ajouta Tiffany, qu'il faudrait demander à Kero et Yue comment Clow a créé ses cartes. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais ça me paraît...  
_ Oui ?  
_ Non, non. Nous verrons ça plus tard, fit-elle en rallumant la lumière. Nous avons un réveillon à préparer, je te rappelle. Maman nous laisse gentiment nous en occuper.  
_ Et je n'ai pas encore acheté mes cadeaux, se rappela Sakura.  
_ Ne tardons pas alors !

Elles parcoururent les rues bondées à la recherche des meilleures idées. Le repas prit peu à peu forme autour de leurs achats. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, elles se séparèrent enfin, chacune ayant quelques préparatifs à envisager tels que leurs cadeaux et leur tenue... Sakura rentra donc chez elle et trouva la maison complètement décorée.  
_ Whouahou ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant, laissant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Thomas ?! Thomas tu es là ?  
_ Non, il est sorti, répondit une voix dans la cuisine.  
Elle s'y précipita et trouva Lionel.  
_ Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-elle, étonnée.  
_ Je suis désolé, je venais te voir et ton frère m'a demandé de rester pour qu'il ait le temps d'aller en ville.  
_ Ah bon ? C'est gentil d'avoir accepté, approcha-t-elle pour lui faire la bise. Mais... Tu fais la vaisselle ?!  
_ Euh, oui, articula-t-il, gêné...  
_ C'est Thomas qui te l'a demandé ?!  
_ En fait... Euh, non, c'est entre nous. Ne t'en fais pas, rougit-il alors.  
_ Ah... Bon, en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tant que j'y pense, je suppose que tu vas passer Noël à Tomoeda.  
Il se replongea dans la vaisselle sans répondre.  
_ J'en étais sûr... Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec nous chez Tiffany ?  
_ Mais, je... Elle ne le sait pas, je ne veux pas gêner.  
_ Mais non, tu ne vas pas gêner ! Quelle idée ! Et demande à Pierre de venir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit seul, lui aussi !  
_ Mais enfin, Sakura...  
Elle fit la moue et se précipita vers le téléphone. Quelque secondes passèrent et elle lui cria du couloir :  
_ Tiffany te le demande en personne. Tu vas dire non ?  
_ Bien sûr que non, souffla-t-il.  
_ Il vient, Tiffany ! A ce soir ! raccrocha-t-elle finalement avant de le rejoindre. Et voilà, le tapota-t-elle à l'épaule, tu viens avec nous !  
_ Merci Sakura, rougit-il. Merci de penser à moi.  
Elle le dévisagea, alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux vers l'assiette qu'il tenait à deux mains. La mousse glissa en silence sur ses gants et elle sourit tendrement sans détourner son regard. Elle approcha et déposa une bise sur sa joue.  
_ C'est normal, Lionel. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.  
Il esquissa un sourire et la dévisagea brièvement. Il acquiesça.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il se remit à faire la vaisselle.  
_ C'est nous ! lança Thomas.  
Elle accourut et il cacha quelque chose derrière lui, se contractant d'un coup, surpris :  
_ T'es rentrée, petit monstre ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? sourit-elle, curieuse.  
_ J'ai fini !! cria soudain Lionel de la cuisine.  
Il s'essuya les mains, rependit le torchon, courut vers l'entrée, passa à côté de Mathieu et frôla Thomas qui lui passa discrètement le paquet. Il enfila ses chaussures :  
_ A ce soir !  
Il sortit en claquant la porte. Sakura s'était figée.  
_ Quelle mouche le pique ? souffla-t-elle.  
_ J'ai toujours dit qu'il était bizarre, murmura Thomas en rentrant.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu cachais dans ton dos ? le suivit-elle dans le salon. Et pourquoi tu lui as demandé de faire la vaisselle, t'es pas un peu gonflé, non ?  
_ C'est lui qui voulait ! rétorqua Thomas en prenant une revue.  
Mathieu sourit et suivit Thomas dans sa chambre. Il se retourna vers Sakura et lui adressa un clin d'œil qu'elle ne comprit pas.

  
Episode 17.2 : Chez Tiffany.

On les accueillit et on les conduisit dans la salle à manger de la grande demeure.  
_ Bonjour !! s'écria Suzanne en s'approchant de Sakura pour prendre ses mains. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue!  
Elle sourit à Thomas qui hocha le menton :  
_ Bonjour, Suzanne.  
_ Viens donc voir ce que j'ai préparé avec vos courses, Sakura, l'attira-t-elle vers la cuisine.  
_ Je vous suis !  
Tiffany s'avança vers eux et observa leur tenue de soirée.  
_ Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux !  
_ Merci, Tiffany, c'est gentil, répondit Mathieu.  
_ Ca sert quand même un peu, s'énerva Thomas, un doigt dans le col pour le desserrer un peu.  
_ Mais ça te va si bien, lui murmura Mathieu.  
Thomas sourit et ôta son doigt de son col.  
_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Maman vous a un peu oubliés... Elle retrouve tant Nathalie en Sakura qu'elle retombe presque en enfance !  
_ C'est touchant, souffla Mathieu.  
Elle les accompagna au salon et Suzanne passa dans le couloir en entraînant Sakura qui leur fit signe en passant. On sonna.  
_ Ce doit être Lionel. Vous m'excusez ?  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée où déjà un domestique faisait entrer le jeune homme. Son majordome le salua et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes avant de repartir.  
_ Bonsoir, Tiffany. Je suis le dernier ?  
_ Ce n'est rien, mère est en train de montrer la nouvelle décoration de la chambre. Tout en pétales de fleurs de cerisier !  
_ Oh.  
_ Pierre ne vient pas ?  
_ Non, il a insisté pour avoir sa soirée.  
Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Lionel salua une nouvelle fois les deux amis.  
_ Et nous voilà au complet ! siffla Thomas.  
_ Pas encore, sourit Tiffany. La surprise va arriver !  
_ Une surprise ? s'étonna Mathieu.  
_ Qu'as-tu préparé, Tiffany... ? murmura Thomas. Tu as encore fait des folies ?  
_ Non, c'est Sakura qui l'a voulu... Mais soyez patients! Moi aussi, je vais la découvrir avec vous, mais j'ai ma petite idée.  
Les trois hommes se regardèrent à tour de rôle sans comprendre.  
_ Et voilà, arriva Suzanne en tenant la main de Sakura, qu'en penses-tu ?  
_ C'était très joli !  
_ Madame ? l'interrompit-on. Pouvez-vous venir ?!  
_ Bien, bien, bien... Je dois vous laisser un moment... s'éloigna-t-elle.  
_ Tiffany nous a parlé d'une surprise... souffla Thomas.  
Sakura haussa les sourcils.  
_ Il n'est pas encore là, sourit-elle largement. Ta mère a fait un travail de déco... lança-t-elle à Tiffany avant d'apercevoir Lionel, entre le sapin et une porte fenêtre. Ah, tu es arrivé !!  
_ Oui.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone les surprit et Thomas s'excusa en se levant, sortant de sa poche le portable.  
_ Tu as un téléphone ? lui lança Sakura.  
_ C'est mon employeur au parc...  
_ Au parc ?  
_ Allô ? s'éloigna-t-il. Oui...  
_ Quel parc?  
_ Le parc d'attractions près du port emploie des agents de sécurité, expliqua Mathieu et nous nous somme proposés.  
_ Ca ouvre demain, avança Lionel. Ils ont retardé la date à cause de la neige. A mon avis, il va y avoir du monde, Sakura.  
Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils :  
_ Tu veux dire que...  
_ Je ne sais pas, autant prévoir.  
_ Thomas ? lança Suzanne en revenant dans le salon.  
_ Il est au téléphone, précisa Tiffany.  
_ Ah... Il me faut un homme fort. Un petit problème de gaz...  
_ Je vous suis, se leva Mathieu.  
_ Merci bien !  
Thomas arrivait et rangea son cellulaire.  
_ On a le job, Mathieu... Mais où est-il ?  
_ Avec mère en cuisine.  
_ Ah. On commence demain.  
_ Le jour de Noël ?!  
_ Oui, c'est un jour qui attire particulièrement la foule et ils ont besoin de monde pour veiller à l'ordre.  
_ Nous allons pouvoir passer à table ! annonça finalement Suzanne. Tout est arrangé !  
Mathieu la suivait et rejoignit les autres.  
_ Non, j'attends encore un ami ! Il ne dev...  
Elle sourit. Elle l'avait senti approcher de la maison. Elle se précipita dehors et le retrouva sur la terrasse. Elle l'entraîna derrière la maison pour se cacher des regards indiscrets :  
_ Tu en as mis du temps, lui souffla-t-elle.  
_ J'ai fait comme j'ai pu ! Je ne le trouvais plus! Et puis j'ai dû marcher sur tout le chemin, tu crois que c'est facile ?  
_ Et tu l'as ?  
_ Bien sûr, sourit-il.  
Il lui tendit le paquet et elle se jeta à son cou. Il revinrent vers l'entrée et Lionel s'éloigna du rideau pour qu'elle ne le vît pas l'espionner, au bras de ce blondinet... Le jeune homme qui souriait à Sakura était moyennement grand mais dégageait une classe bien particulière. Les cheveux mi-longs, plusieurs mèches rebelles tombant sur ses yeux, il étaient vêtu richement. Son costume rouge et or imposa le silence à tous quand il entra. Il les salua bien bas et Suzanne s'approcha, admirative.  
_ Sakura... Qui est ce beau jeune homme ?  
_ Enchanté madâme, se pencha-t-il pour baiser sa main.  
_ Quelles manières... sourit-elle, ravie.  
Thomas se leva, en le dévisageant curieusement. Puis il se dirigea vers la table et sans se retourner :  
_ Et on continue à l'appeler Kero ou pas ?  
_ HEIN ?!! s'écrièrent Tiffany et Lionel en le rejoignant.  
_ C'est Kero ? souffla Mathieu. Eh bien...  
_ Suzanne, expliqua Sakura, c'est un ami de longue date que je ne voulais pas laisser seul à dîner ce soir.  
_ Mais tu as bien fait ! Si c'est l'un de tes amis, alors il doit être tout à fait recommandable.  
_ Et goinfre, murmura Thomas.  
_ Kero... s'avança Tiffany. Je savais quelle beauté la Création pouvait engendrer mais pas à ce point ! Tu es...  
_ Humain, souffla Lionel, tout aussi ébahi.  
_ Que voulez-vous dire ? s'interrogea Suzanne.  
_ Euh...  
_ A table, non ? lança Thomas. Faisons honneur au repas de Noël de notre hôte !

Le repas se déroula sans heurt. La bonne humeur régnait. Il y eut quelques taquineries de Thomas, quelques pieds écrabouillés par sa sœur, plusieurs compliments à la maîtresse de maison, des photos surprises et des grimaces involontaires, de nombreux éclats de rire et des fous rires communicatifs, des pétillements dans les yeux et de la chaleur. Cette douce chaleur...  
Suzanne était heureuse de la soirée. Heureuse de la partager avec sa fille. Heureuse de faire la joie de la fille de Nathalie.  
Lionel jetait des regards souriant à Sakura. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive réellement, il se sentait bien. Les mots de Yue résonnaient encore en lui. Amour, amour propre, des sentiments de moins en moins confus, mais prisonniers de son destin.  
Sakura avait trouvé la chaleur d'une famille alors que la sienne s'était restreinte aux deux enfants. Elle songeait avec bonheur à son père. Il pensait également à elle et cela comptait plus que tout. Et elle se disait qu'au moment où sa famille était dispersée, des gens nouveaux venaient habiller son présent de plus belles couleurs encore. Kero, enfin de retour, Mathieu, redevenu lui-même et Yue calme à présent, Tiffany, toujours là pour elle depuis toujours, Lionel et leur réconciliation et un nouveau gardien à présent. Bianka. Tout un nouvel univers qui s'élevait autour d'elle en rempart contre les malheurs. Que demander de plus ?  
Thomas ressentait pleinement la joie comblée de sa sœur et il en savourait le plaisir intense que cela lui procurait. Et puisqu'elle avait choisi d'aimer, pourquoi la freiner ? Personne ne l'avait freiné, lui...  
Mathieu savourait ces instants et le malaise qui l'envahissait au fil des jours disparut pour la soirée. Il se sentait bien. Sakura avait tenu à fêter son anniversaire dans l'après-midi. Elle lui avait offert un superbe cadeau, une cravate ornée de lapins blancs vraiment adorables.  
Kero ne savait comment remercier Sakura pour cette idée aussi surprenante que généreuse. Elle pensait à lui. Elle ne l'oubliait jamais. Quelle meilleure maîtresse pouvait-il trouver ?  
Tiffany, elle, goûtait avec surprise à un sentiment nouveau. Elle ne désirait pas le partager et chercha sans cesse le regard illuminé de ce jeune homme qui la séduisait. Elle avait banni toute raison. C'était Kero. C'était cette peluche adorable. C'était un gardien, un être magique... Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de détourner le regard quand il posait innocemment les yeux sur elle. Etait-elle... ? Se pouvait-il que d'un simple regard, en une seconde, elle se soit éprise de lui ? Etait-ce possible ?  
La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, dans le bonheur.

Episode 17.3 : Joyeux Noël !

Thomas sourit quand Sakura ouvrit son dernier cadeau. Quelle enfant elle faisait. Quelle gamine. Et dire que cette enfant était une grande magicienne, une puissance sorcière de cette époque. Suzanne piétinait sur place le tapis du salon en attendant que les deux jeunes filles aient ouvert leur cadeau respectif . Assis, près de Thomas, Mathieu décroisa les bras et applaudit avec les autres quand il aperçut la surprise qui s'affichait sur le visage angélique de Sakura.  
Tiffany posa une main sur la sienne et sourit tendrement :  
_ C'est de ma part.  
_ C'est une cassette vidéo de... de quoi ? articula Sakura.  
_ D'après toi... murmura Tiffany.  
Suzanne se leva aussitôt :  
_ On la regarde ?  
_ Euh... bafouilla Sakura, je ne sais pas si...  
Tous savaient ce que contenait la cassette et Lionel fit un pas en avant.  
_ J'ai un cadeau moi aussi !  
Sakura leva les yeux vers lui.  
_ C'est pour toi, Tiffany, lança-t-il.  
_ Pour moi ?  
Elle le prit et le remercia. Elle défit le papier et trouva un ensemble de dessin.  
_ C'est pour tes modèles. Comme ça tu pourras dessiner tous les ensembles que tu veux pour Sakura.  
_ Ce cadeau est un peu pour nous deux, alors, souffla-t-elle en le voyant rougir, le visage tourné.  
_ Un peu oui.  
_ C'est vraiment gentil, clama Suzanne. Qu'est-ce que c'est chou ! Ca mérite un gros bisous, les filles, non ?  
Il vira au violet et recula en les priant d'un geste de se retenir.  
_ Un peu plus et il fume, regardez, le taquina Thomas.  
Un frisson le parcourut soudain et Sakura et Lionel levèrent le nez ensemble.  
« Non, pas ce soir... se plaignit-elle silencieusement »  
_ Bon, je vais préparer du thé, lança Suzanne qui n'avait pas aperçu leur air inquiet.  
Tiffany se leva et jeta un regard à Kero avant de suivre sa mère.  
_ Attends-moi, lui dit-elle.  
Sakura récupéra la carte de la Création et Kero se précipita vers la fenêtre. Yue apparut subitement en plein salon et Sakura les dévisagea un instant :  
_ Vous ne pouviez pas attendre d'être dehors, non ?  
_ Une force, souffla Yue. Mais quelle aura étrange.  
Lionel sortit en courant et Sakura le rejoignit en sortant sa clef.  
Quelle surprise : la rue était pleine de monde. Les gens étaient sortis pour chanter en une longue procession qui s'écoulait lentement dans les rues. Les deux gardiens préférèrent retrouver leur forme d'emprunt. Les deux chasseurs, eux, débouchèrent dans la masse qui les accueillit par un refrain de Noël bien connu.  
_ Elle est partout, murmura Lionel en se figeant dans la foule.

_ Qui en veut exactement ? revint Suzanne. Où sont-ils tous ?  
_ Dehors, souffla Thomas. Je peux vous aider ?  
_ Oui, si tu veux.

Les silhouettes les frôlaient en chantant et Sakura fut heurtée par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit sa marche. Prise d'un doute elle le suivit et tenta de l'appeler, sans succès. Lionel la rejoignit et la vit secouer une dame assez fortement.  
_ Sakura, voyons... Prends un bâton tant que tu y es !!  
_ Mais non... Tu es bête. Ils sont comme hypnotisés !

Suzanne s'était mis à fredonner et elle laissa échapper la théière qui se fracassa violemment sur le carrelage, arrosant tout le monde d'une eau à peine tiède.  
_ Suzanne ? Ca va ? l'interrogea Thomas...  
Tiffany s'était mise à chanter aussi, et elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un couteau.  
_ Tiffany... ? Oh !! lui cria-t-il en la voyant venir vers lui.

Un nouveau passant heurta Lionel et l'attrapa par le col pour le pousser dans la foule. Lionel eut juste le temps de s'échapper des mains de l'homme et Sakura lui cria de faire attention. Une femme levait vers lui une canne et il bondit sur le côté, perdant Sakura de vue. De son côté, deux mains se refermèrent sur sa gorge et elle ne put bientôt plus respirer.  
_ Sakura ! Sakura ? Où es-tu ?! cria Lionel. Sakura, réponds !!  
Il esquiva un violent coup de poing et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où il l'avait quittée.

Kero secoua la tête et Mathieu soupira :  
_ On ne peut agir, il y a trop de monde, souffla la peluche, entre les mains de Mathieu.  
Un couteau fendit l'air devant leur nez et Kero vit l'arme se planter à côté de lui dans le mur.  
_ Elles ne sont plus elle-mêmes, cria Thomas en les croisant en courant, sortez !  
Ils quittèrent la maison et Tiffany et Suzanne les suivirent.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mathieu.  
_ Elles chantent !! Elles sont comme ça depuis qu'elle chante ! Kero, ne me dit pas qu'il y a une carte de la Chanson !  
_ Si, si, hocha-t-il la tête, mais elle n'a pas cet effet !  
_ Comment lutter contre elle ? lui demanda-t-il en se réfugiant tous derrière la cabane du jardin.  
_ Mais ce n'est peut-être pas la force du Chant !  
_ Je crois que si... Et il faut prévenir ma sœur...

Sakura aperçut Lionel courir entre les personnes qui tentaient de l'arrêter, il bondit par-dessus une femme âgée et frappa du pied l'épaule de celui qui étranglait Sakura. Celle-ci bascula en avant et déjà Lionel sortait son épée. La fureur de la foule redoubla. Et les mains tentèrent de les empoigner. Il les frappa avec le côté de l'épée et les repoussa tant bien que mal.  
_ Pourquoi en ont-ils après nous ? s'écria Sakura.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Essaie de sortir ta clef !  
Elle l'attrapa et la foule s'agita encore plus.  
_ Non, attends, l'arrêta-t-il... Ils ne s'attaquent pas entre eux, tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce qui les différencie de nous ?  
_ Je ne sais pas... réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse... euh, on a des pouvoirs !  
_ Non... C'est parce qu'ils chantent tous !  
_ Alors, on doit chanter ?!  
_ Bien obligés...  
Les deux adolescents se relevèrent et tentèrent de suivre la musique.

_ Ils sont là, les aperçut Kero.  
_ Que font-ils ? s'interrogea Yue.  
Autour des deux chasseurs, la foule perdait peu à peu son agressivité, cherchant à présent un sens dans lequel progresser sur la rue.  
_ Ils ont compris la façon d'agir de Song, clama Yolis en apparaissant à leur côté.  
_ Ah, te voilà, toi, grogna Kero. Et bien sûr, tu sais déjà tout. Tu ne peux pas les aider ?!  
_ Non, je n'en ai pas reçu l'ordre.  
_ L'ordre, releva Yue.  
_ Quel gardien tu fais ! lança Kero.  
Yolis sourit :  
_ Mais j'en ai bien l'intention.  
Il descendit dans la foule et se posa entre les deux adolescents.  
_ Bianka ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ C'est lui le Gardien, demanda Lionel ?  
_ C'est moi, souffla Yolis, continuez de chanter. Sakura, souffla-t-il. Song est une de « mes » cartes. Donc affiliée au vent. Tu n'as rien pour lutter, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle haussa les épaules en reprenant le refrain avec la foule.  
_ Mais tu es intelligente. Le feu contre le feu.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lança Lionel.  
Sakura sourit. Pour quoi ne pas y avoir pensé... ? Même si Song était sauvage, elle fonctionnait toujours à peu près de la même façon !! Le sceptre s'allongea dans sa main et elle lança une carte devant elle. Yolis acquiesça et disparut aussitôt, à la grande surprise de Lionel.  
_ Le feu par le feu, se répéta Sakura.  
_ Comme le Miroir, se rappela le jeune homme : Illusion contre Mirror !  
_ Carte de la Voix, donne-moi l'intensité de toute cette foule !  
La lueur de la carte s'enroula autour du cou de Sakura et elle commença à chanter, poussant sa voix plus haut et plus fort que l'ensemble des gens. Ceux-ci se trouvèrent freinés puis arrêtés.  
_ Chante, Sakura ! l'encouragea Lionel en sortant son compas magique. Je crois que ça plaît à Song.  
Le faisceau lumineux zigzagua entre les gens et Lionel et Sakura le suivirent. Après avoir parcouru toute la foule, ils parvinrent enfin à celui qui était visé.  
« Monsieur Davy ?! » songea Sakura, sans arrêter de chanter.  
Elle leva son sceptre au-dessus de son professeur et se tut. Mais la force du Chant ne réagit pas, enchantée d'avoir chanté avec une si puissante voix.  
_ Carte de la Chanson, quitte la forme qui est tienne ! Deviens Carte, Carte de l'éterneeel !!  
Une forte aura s'éleva du corps du professeur et retomba dans la carte qui se créait. Sakura eut juste le temps de ranger son sceptre que déjà monsieur Davy revenait à lui, se demandant où il se trouvait.  
_ Sakura Gauthier? Tu sais ce que nous faisons, ici ?  
_ Euh... non, je me... demande bien, feignit-elle maladroitement.  
_ Ah...  
Lionel la tira en arrière et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Tiffany.  
_ C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle se sentait toute légère. Il passa une main devant ses yeux et tenta de la faire revenir sur terre.  
_ C'était monsieur Davy, sourit-elle largement. Je me sens toute chose, des fois, quand je le vois ! Mais pas tout le temps, éclata-t-elle de rire. Pas tout le temps, en fait. Des fois ! Pouh ! Je ressens rien du tout.  
_ On dirait que tu es saoule... Rentrons...

L'homme la regarda partir et un individu en imper le rejoignit sur le trottoir.  
_ Comment a-t-elle su que c'est toi qui portait cette force, Jonas ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, je crois que le gamin a un objet qui les localise.  
_ Le compas de Clow ? Tu dois te tromper, il ne localise que les cartes de Clow libérées !  
_ C'est ce que je croyais aussi...  
L'homme en manteau secoua la tête et repartit.  
_ Bah, ce n'est rien !  
_ Attends, James. Elle continue de me prendre pour toi, mais...   
_ Ce n'est pas grave. Elle ne sait rien, encore.  
_ Mais nos auras sont tellement différentes. Elle n'est pas bête !  
_ Suffisamment pour nous laisser le temps de la piéger. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
_ Le problème, lança Jonas, c'est qu'elle connaît toutes les forces qu'on éveille... Il faudrait l'empêcher de réfléchir!  
James Davy s'arrêta et le dévisagea :  
_ Tu as raison... Tu as tout à fait raison.  
Il éclata de rire et Jonas sourit cyniquement, comprenant les idées de son frère.


	19. Au fond de mon cœur

Au fond de mon coeur

Episode 18.1 : Cette date.

_ Bonne année ! lancèrent-ils tous ensemble.  
Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et chacun but une gorgée de soda.  
_ C'est bien de pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances, clama Nadine. Vous me manquiez, je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment, chez moi.  
_ Moi, je n'ai pas le temps, souffla Sandrine. Yvan est toujours là !  
_ Tu me le prêtes un peu, allez... la supplia Nadine en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
_ J'hésite, murmura-t-elle en jetant au concerné des regards amoureux.  
_ Fais comme tu veux, sourit-il. Moi, ce que j'en dis c'est que depuis le moyen-âge, les hommes ont été échangés dans tous les pays où la main d'œuvre étrangère était faiblement payée. Des hommes étaient arrachés à leur famille et à leur terre pour être conduits en esclaves à l'autre bout du monde. De nombreux hommes moururent sur ces trajets où la crasse et la pauvreté faisaient suffoquer les passagers.  
Toutes le dévisagèrent sans savoir quoi dire.  
_ Et désormais, leur âme erre encore à la recherche des descendants qui les ont martyrisés !  
_ Ah, je me disais bien, souffla Sandrine.  
_ Et c'est où ? s'intéressa Nadine.  
_ Au japon, c'est plutôt... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.   
Celui-ci enleva ses gants en arrivant et s'arrêta près de la table.  
_ Bonjour, tout le monde !  
Sakura fronça les sourcils sans lever les yeux.  
_ Que viens-tu faire ici ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que tous ouvraient grand les yeux.  
_ Je suis juste venu boire un petit quelque chose avec une amie à moi. Mais elle n'est pas arrivée.  
_ Tu nous présentes, Sakura ? demanda Nadine.  
Elle arrondit les épaules et il leva la main vers eux, les immobilisant d'un coup. Tout le restaurant s'était immobilisé. La rue, la ville, le monde entier...  
_ Sakura, lui annonça-t-il. Je pense pouvoir t'aider encore un peu avant de partir.  
_ Ah oui, bougonna-t-elle. Ben tiens ! Après avoir détruit mon histoire avec Lionel, après avoir blessé mon frère et ridiculisé Anthony, tu voudrais m'aider ?  
_ Je n'ai pas un mauvais fond, tu sais. J'ai des ordres, moi. Je n'ai pas ta liberté !  
_ Ma liberté... reprit-elle. C'est à dire ?  
_ Non, ce n'est rien. Lionel n'est pas là ?  
_ Heureusement pour toi, cracha-t-elle. Il t'aurait...  
_ Détrompe-toi, nous nous sommes déjà revus, sourit-il en l'interrompant. Eh oui ! Et même s'il n'a pas été amical, il est resté courtois.  
_ Tu... Tu l'as vu ? Quand ?  
_ Je suis passé chez lui, en Chine... Mais il était déjà revenu ici. Je me suis fait devancer...  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
Il secoua la tête et soupira, levant la main et relançant la course du Temps.  
_ Je reviendrais Sakura. Au revoir à tous.  
_ C'est qui ? demanda Sandrine. Il arrive, il repart aussitôt ?  
_ Une vieille connaissance, grommela-t-elle.  
_ Il a quel âge ? s'intéressa Nadine. Il... il est pas mal.  
_ Tu ne l'aimerais pas. Il a vingt-sept ans. C'est un homme sans cœur.  
_ Ah, murmura-t-elle, peu convaincue.  
_ Tiffany et Sonya ne devraient pas tarder, remarqua Yvan en jetant un œil à sa montre. Au fait, Alison n'a pas pu venir ?  
_ Elle devait passer la journée avec son père, répondit Sandrine. Ils iront au parc d'attraction, on les croisera peut-être !

Yue s'envola, traversa la rue et retrouva Kero sur le toit de la bibliothèque.  
_ Alors ? lui demanda ce dernier.  
_ Rien. Clow n'a rien laissé dans la maison de Mathieu.  
_ Ni dans sa propre maison... où habitait Anthony. Je trouve ça inquiétant.  
_ Mais non, tu connais Clow, il a sûrement déjà pensé à tout ceci... On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme ça. S'il a prévu autre chose pour Sakura, c'est qu'elle ne risque rien.  
_ Moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Kero en baissant le museau vers la rue. Toutes ces cartes... enfin, ces forces qui se réveillent, ce n'est pas le pouvoir seul d'un sorcier qui peut les créer. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Jusque là, c'est vrai qu'on a fait confiance à Clow. Mais depuis son combat avec Yaln, Anthony s'est drôlement affaibli. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Comment un sorcier peut-il être épuisé ?  
_ Son pouvoir a souffert, il faut qu'il le régénère. Ca arrivait souvent à Clow, par le passé, souviens-toi. Il partait méditer dans ce but. Anthony médite plus intensément, voilà tout.  
_ Hmmm... Mouais. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à notre chère petite maîtresse.  
_ Moi, non plus, Kero. Nous la protègerons, comme toujours.  
_ Et ce nouveau gardien... Puisqu'il existe, alors cela veut dire que Clow nous avait menti. Nous ne sommes pas exactement comme il nous l'avait expliqué, les gardiens du Livre sous les signes de l'eau et de l'air, pour toi, et de la terre et du feu, pour moi. Et puis l'existence de ce troisième gardien implique...  
Yue acquiesça. Il le savait aussi.  
_ L'existence d'un quatrième, sous le signe de la Terre, conclut Yue. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus qu'attendre.

Deux énormes peluches accueillirent le groupe d'amies au bout de l'allée du parc. Un panda et un chat tigré les saluèrent et le chat se figea en apercevant Sakura. Elle leva le nez. Elle connaissait cette impression...  
_ Thomas ?!  
Il baissa les bras et secoua la tête.  
_ C'est ça ton travail ? Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire un jour que tu ne voulais plus porter ces costumes...  
Il fit un signe des pattes et se dirigea vers d'autres groupes qui approchaient.  
_ Ils sont mignons, souffla Tiffany.  
_ Tant que tu ne m'en fais pas un comme ça, s'écria Sakura, en tirant son amie par la main, pour la prochaine chasse aux...  
Elle s'arrêta nette face à ces amis qui la dévisageaient, les sourcils hauts.  
_ La prochaine quoi ?! interrogea Nadine.  
_ Quoi ? que... hein ? bredouilla Sakura.  
_ Tiffany te fais des costumes pour des chasses ? répéta Sonya.  
_ C'est ce que tu as dit, souffla Yvan.  
_ Des chasses... euh... chuchota-t-elle. Des chasses ? J'ai dit « chasse » ?  
_ Tiens, bonjour, les coupa-t-on. Glaces ? Pop Corn ? Bonbons ?  
Elle se tourna vers Mathieu qui portait l'uniforme du parc et un panier joliment garni.  
_ Bonjour à tous. Vous désirez quelque chose ?  
_ Ils te font vendre des glaces en plein hiver ? s'étonna Tiffany.  
_ Eh oui ! Je continue mon tour, lança-t-il. Je vous conseille le FulguRotor, ils l'ont amélioré.  
_ Ah oui ? s'extasia Nadine. Chouette, on y va !  
Sakura sourit et adressa un discret clin d'œil à son ami qui venait de la sortir d'un mauvais pas. Il était toujours là... Depuis le début. Que ferait-elle si elle ne l'avait pas ? Il leur fit signe et s'en alla.  
_ Tous au FulguRotor ! cria Sandrine.

Sakura éclata de rire en descendant de la cabine et trébucha en bas des marches. Deux bras la retinrent et elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur.  
_ Bianka...  
_ C'est Bianka Koursikov, regardez, c'est Bianka, entendirent-ils autour d'eux.  
Plusieurs personnes le montrèrent ouvertement du doigt et il leur fit signe. Puis il aida Sakura à se relever et ses amies le saluèrent.  
_ On ne t'a pas assez remercié, assura Nadine. Le spectacle a remporté un énorme succès.  
_ C'est vrai, ajouta Yvan. Surtout parce que j'en étais le danseur étoile, non ?  
_ Oui, oui, répondit le jeune homme, vous étiez vraiment bons.  
Lionel arriva avec deux hot-dogs et en tendit un à Bianka. Il salua tout le monde.  
_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sakura, un peu étonnée.  
_ Il est venu me voir, expliqua Bianka. Il voulait discuter un peu avec moi.  
_ Ah bon, fit-elle.  
_ Tu restes avec nous, Bianka... allez !  
_ Si vous y tenez.  
Le groupe repartit vers d'autres attractions et Lionel prit Sakura à part, légèrement en arrière.  
_ Je voulais te dire... commença-t-il. Si tu as ton père au téléphone, souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire de ma part.  
_ Tu... tu sais ?  
_ On est le 3. Je m'en souvenais, oui. J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Dominique. Même si on ne s'est pas vus souvent, c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
_ Oui. Il doit téléphoner ce soir. Je lui dirai, je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux.  
_ Ca va, toi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur... sans lui ?  
_ Non, avec Kero, Yue et Thomas... Et puis, il y a Tiffany... et toi, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent et leur regard se croisa. Sakura sourit et le dévisagea longuement. Elle approcha doucement de lui, une main sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux...  
Non... Non...  
_ Non, recula-t-il alors, en ouvrant les yeux. Ce baiser a trop d'importance pour moi, expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard. Je ne le mérite pas encore. Il y a sûrement encore un peu de haine au fond de moi... envers moi.  
_ Mais je ne t'en veux pas, moi, souffla-t-elle. Enfin, je comprends... je crois.  
_ Les autres vont nous att... commença-t-il en indiquant du menton le reste du groupe qui se retourna d'un coup, regardant tout autour, l'air de rien.  
_ Les curieux... sourit Lionel.  
_ Sakura !! arriva Thomas en courant, la tête de chat sous le bras. Tu n'as pas vu Mathieu ? Il a disparu !  
_ Comment ?!  
_ On a retrouvé son panier, mais il n'était plus, là.  
_ On va faire un tour, lança-t-elle, on devrait bien le trouver ! Vous avez entendu ? cria-t-elle à ses amis.

Jonas sortit un sort et l'appliqua contre le poteau qui bordait la troisième entrée du parc. Il sourit et s'éloigna.  
« Sakura, tu ne résisteras pas, cette fois, c'est garanti. Et personne ne pourra t'aider ! »

Episode 18.2 : Cette chaleur.

Ils parcoururent le parc d'attraction trois fois, dans toutes les allées, dans tous les sens et dans tous les recoins. Ils ne l'avaient pas croisé. Lionel aperçut Sakura et l'appela. Ils se rejoignirent devant un manège à sensations et partagèrent le fruit de leur recherche. Aucun n'avait de nouvelles. Sakura sentit son cœur s'affoler :  
_ Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Si Yue avait repris possession de lui, on le saurait. Il ne le fait jamais au beau milieu de la foule !! Peut-être est-il de nouveau faible. C'est à cause de moi... ?  
_ Mais, non... Calme-toi un peu, lui lança-t-il sèchement. Rien ne sert de te mettre dans cet état, ça va te distraire.   
_ Sakura ? les interrompit-on. Bonjour, vous deux !  
Elle tourna la tête vers Alison qui lui souriait, la main dans celle d'un grand homme en imper mauve.  
_ Tu te souviens de mon père ?  
_ Bonjour, se pencha-t-il. On s'est vu au Musée, non ?  
Ils le saluèrent et oublièrent un court instant leurs inquiétudes.  
_ Il y a du monde, fit remarquer Alison.  
_ Oui.... et on cherche un ami à moi, avança Sakura. Il...  
Lionel la pinça discrètement au bras et elle ne finit pas sa phrase, affichant un sourire forcé.  
_ Bon, on va se promener, nous, lança finalement Alison. Bonne chance !  
_ Merci.  
_ Si ça peut vous porter bonheur, je vais faire un vœu pour vous, sourit l'homme.  
_ Un vœu ?  
_ Ben oui, assura Alison. Papa n'a pas encore soufflé ses bougies, donc il n'a pas encore fait son vœu.  
_ Ses bougies... ?  
_ Ah ! Je ne t'avais pas dit que c'est son anniversaire !! se rappela Alison...  
_ Ah bon ? Bon anniversaire, monsieur et... merci pour votre vœu...  
Ils les quittèrent et Lionel secoua la tête sans les lâcher du regard.  
_ Je n'aime pas cette fille.  
_ Que dis-tu ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai une sensation bizarre. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
_ Tu as tort, lui rétorqua Sakura en haussant les épaules. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !  
_ Ah oui... Alison Gauthier, dont le père est né le 3 janvier, c'est normal, ça ?  
_ Beuh, euh... Tu te fais des idées... Parfois, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop réfléchir car tu imagines toujours le pire...  
Il ouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea... longtemps.  
Très longtemps.  
_ Lionel ?  
Il demeura fixé dans le vide et ne bougeait plus.  
_ Lionel... ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
Tiffany les aperçut à l'angle de l'allée et les rejoignit.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?  
Sakura avait assis Lionel sur un banc et tentait de le réveiller.  
_ Il ne dit plus rien, on dirait qu'il...  
_ Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, souffla Tiffany en entrant dans la boutique.  
Elle en ressortit aussitôt et se dirigea vers une autre...  
_ Laisse tomber, tu ne vas pas faire toute les boutiques, lança Sakura alors que déjà quelqu'un s'arrêtait à côté d'elle :  
_ Un problème, mademoiselle ?  
_ Oui, il faudrait appeler des secours, mon ami est... il ne bouge plus. Tiffany !! la rappela Sakura.  
Si seulement elle volait, elle pourrait avertir les autres.  
Deux puissantes ailes s'étendirent dans son dos et les gens reculèrent, surpris, apeurés. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait fait appel à aucune carte... Et sa clef était encore autour de son cou !! Elle se leva et fit tomber les étals.  
_ Mademoiselle... bredouilla-t-on.  
Comment faire pour qu'ils n'aient rien vus ?  
D'un coup, tous se mirent à hurler. Les mains sur les yeux, cherchant à tâtons autour d'eux. Ils étaient... aveugles ? Ils s'éloignèrent tant bien que mal et elle ne sut quoi faire.  
_ Sakura !! arrivait Thomas... Tes ailes !!  
_ Je n'y peux rien !!  
Elle attrapa sa clef. Tandis que la panique envahissait toute la zone, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et appela son sceptre. L'objet s'allongea dans ses mains et elle appela le Vol. Il ne se passa rien et la carte retomba au sol.  
_ Elle ne fonctionne plus ! Elles sont mortes ?!  
Les cartes s'échappèrent alors de sa poche et partirent en fumée les unes après les autres.   
_ Thomas... Qu'arrive-t-il ?  
Il haussa les épaules et Tiffany arriva avec une cannette.  
_ Sakura, j'ai trouvé une...  
_ Je sais, je sais : mes ailes... Il faut partir... Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, on dirait que je ne contrôle plus rien !!  
Le ciel se couvrit soudain et son sceptre se cristallisa. Elle le laissa échapper et il heurta le sol en éclatant en mille morceaux. Le Sceptre... Mais... Comment était-ce possible ? Une force ? Elle ne la sentait pas, pourtant. Elle ne sentait rien !  
_ Sakura !! lança son frère alors que la foule commençait à courir dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
_ Si seulement Kero était là, il me...  
Le Gardien apparut entre eux.  
_ Ah, tu es venu !! s'écria Sakura dans le vacarme général.  
_ Ma partie de Chtatrapozor 3 !!! hurla-t-il de tristesse. Naaaaan !!!  
_ Kero, tu n'es pas venu de ton propre chef ? s'avança Tiffany.  
_ Ben noooon, pleura-t-il.  
_ Alors c'est toi, Sakura, se tourna Tiffany. Dis encore quelque chose !!  
_ Euh... Qu'il pleuve !  
Une pluie diluvienne écrasa bientôt la foule. Et les gens, refroidis, s'abritèrent sous les boutiques.  
_ Ce sont tes souhaits qui sont exaucés !! Ne dis plus rien...  
_ Mais je viens de... réfléchit Sakura.  
_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? murmura Kero, un peu perdu.  
_ Tu viens de dire que tu ne contrôlais plus rien !!! hurla Thomas pour que sa voix surpasse le bruit de la pluie sur les toits. As-tu dit ou pensé que Mathieu devait disparaître ?  
_ Non ! Je n'aurais jamais pu penser une chose pareille !!  
_ Illusion ! souffla Kero.  
_ C'est vrai, c'est l'illusion !! lança Tiffany.  
_ Mais oui ! s'écria Sakura... Heureusement, que vous êtes là, leur sourit-elle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans...  
Son frère lui posa une main sur la bouche mais Tiffany et Kero disparurent instantanément.  
_ Arrête de parler ou de penser à tort et à travers !! Tu vas tout détruire !!  
_ Je fais quoi, alors ?!  
_ Arrête cette pluie, déjà !  
Elle jeta un œil vers l'extérieur et le ciel s'éclaircit d'un coup. La foule se calma également instantanément.  
_ C'est tellement mieux s'ils oublient tout ! sourit-elle.  
_ Maintenant, il faut que tu trouves cette carte ! Et ne pense à rien.  
_ Mais comment ne penser à rien ? Il suffit que je pense à quelque chose de mal et...  
Le sol se mit à trembler et les attractions vibrèrent dans de grands bruits de métal grinçant.  
_ Arrête d'y penser !! lui hurla Thomas...  
_ Mais je n'y peux rien. Plus je me dis de ne pas y penser, plus...  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux... Qu'avait-elle pensé ?! Elle... Non... Cette idée soudaine qui l'avait traversée...  
_ Non !! hurla-t-elle de terreur en tendant une main vers son frère.  
Thomas posa une main sur son cœur et sembla ne plus pouvoir respirer, il tomba à genoux et lui lança un dernier regard.  
_ Nooooon... Thomas !!  
Il s'affala dans la boue et elle se mit à pleurer en regardant le sol s'entrouvrir de partout et engloutir les manèges qui se détachaient et se brisaient dans les vibrations du sol. Elle venait de le... Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Mais pourquoi elle seule était en proie au pouvoir de Illusion ?  
Le tremblement de terre s'intensifia et des hurlements de terreur lui parvinrent, alors qu'elle s'était accroupie contre un mur pour ne plus assister à ce que son esprit créait autour d'elle. Elle pleurait mais ne pouvait empêcher ses idées plus folles les unes que les autres de se dérouler devant elle. Elle était la seule responsable de ce massacre. C'était elle ! C'étaient ses idées. C'était sa faute... Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le corps sans vie de son frère... Elle l'avait... Elle l'avait... Tué !  
_ Thomas... qu'est ce que... j'ai fait ? s'étrangla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
Une lueur se posa sur sa main et dans le vacarme assourdissant, elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Quel intense sentiment pouvait bien la parcourir alors qu'elle détruisait tout ?  
_ Sakura... murmura une voix chaude à son oreille.  
Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même.  
_ Sakura, tu n'y es pour rien, mon enfant...  
_ Si... si, répondit-elle en pleurant.  
_ Sakura, j'ai mis toute ma confiance en toi, tout mon amour, toute ma vie.  
Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais elle ouvrit les yeux. Une pluie fine de grains de lumières la frôlait, virevoltant autour d'elle. La Lueur... ? L'un des grains se posa sur le front de Thomas et il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.  
_ Thomas ?! Thomas, se jeta-t-elle sur lui... Tu es vivant...  
_ Que... s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
Dominique fit un pas sur les marches et sourit à Sakura :  
_ Sakura, qu'est-ce que je fais là... ?  
_ Je voulais... te voir, papa... Et... tu es là, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as donc plus confiance en toi ? lui souffla-t-il dans un large sourire confiant. Tu n'écoutes plus cette voix intérieure ?   
Une grande roue s'écroula derrière lui et il releva la tête vers le ciel.  
Une femme apparut à ses côtés dans une ample robe qui flottait légèrement dans l'air, ses cheveux recouvrant délicatement ses épaules.  
_ Maman...  
Thomas se retourna, s'appuyant sur un coude. C'était...  
_ Sakura, sourit celle-ci.  
_ Tu... Tu me manques !! Tu me manques énormément, maman...  
_ Mais je ne suis jamais partie, Sakura. Je vis en toi, en Thomas, en ton père. Je suis en vous, pour toute la vie.  
_ Mais... ce n'est pas assez.  
_ C'est tout ce qui m'a été donné, Sakura.  
_ Je... hésita-t-elle en se levant. Je veux plus ! Bien plus... Je te veux toi... Vivante !  
Nathalie sourit et leva les yeux au ciel :  
_ Le pouvoir d'Illusion est limité, il ne peut rendre la vie.   
_ Illusion, se souvint Sakura.  
_ Tu as cette chaleur en toi, expliqua Dominique en prenant la main de Nathalie. Cette chaleur qui peut tout. Qui peut l'inimaginable. Qui peut contrer toutes tes pensées. Cette simple chaleur...  
_ La chaleur, reprit la voix au creux de son esprit. La chaleur avec laquelle tu as réveillé le sceau Terrestre.  
« Mon amour pour toi, songea Sakura, pour toi, maman... »  
Le sceptre réapparut dans sa main et se mit à luire, repoussant les horreurs qui les entouraient.  
_ Carte de l'Illusion, sourit Sakura en voyant les images de son père et de sa mère disparaître. Quitte la forme qui est tienne.  
Thomas prit sa main et elle fit tourner son bâton entre ses doigts pour l'abattre dans le vide :  
_ Deviens Carte, Carte de l'éterneeel !!!  
Toute l'illusion du parc s'effaça morceau par morceau et le soleil se remit à briller dans le ciel. Plus aucune trace des créations de son esprit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à...

Loin de là, dans un port en Europe :  
_ Dominique... Un problème ?  
Linda se rapprocha de lui et l'observa, le regard maintenu vers l'horizon nuageux.  
_ Non, sourit-il. Aucun.

_ Les autres vont nous att... commença Lionel en indiquant du menton le reste du groupe qui se retourna d'un coup, regardant tout autour, l'air de rien.  
_ Les curieux... sourit-il.  
Elle inspira profondément. Tout était effacé...  
_ Sakura !! arriva Thomas en courant, la tête de chat sous le bras. Vous avez fait tomber ça !  
Il leur tendit le portefeuille et Yvan le reconnut.  
_ Merci Thomas, sans ça, je pouvais dire adieu à cette belle journée.  
_ De rien, je retourne... je...  
Il dévisagea sa sœur qui souriait, heureuse. Il secoua la tête en observant curieusement le parc. Quelque chose lui semblait différent... On l'appela et il chassa ses pensées :  
_ A plus tard, petit monstre ! Ne te goinfre pas trop !!

  
Episode 18.3 : Cette lueur.

Le soleil rejoignit l'horizon et le groupe se sépara devant les portes du parc. Tiffany et Lionel attendaient Sakura qui était partie demander à son frère s'il fallait l'attendre pour rentrer. Tiffany était songeuse et Lionel se pencha vers elle :  
_ Il y a un problème, Tiffany ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils, comme prise sur le fait. Son sourire reparut sur son visage et elle secoua la tête.  
_ Je réfléchissais. Quelque chose de... quelque chose d'un peu fou...  
_ Tu veux en parler ?  
Elle sourit et le dévisagea un instant.  
_ Non. Je dois mettre ça au clair toute seule.  
_ Ah. Si tu préfères. Mais...  
Il s'arrêta pour regarder si Sakura arrivait et prit la main de Tiffany.  
_ Tu as toujours su m'écouter, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Ou pour Sakura. Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite surtout pas. Je te dois beaucoup et je ne me suis égoïstement jamais préoccupé de toi et de tes sentiments.  
_ J'aime profondément Sakura et son bonheur compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors, puisqu'il passe par toi...  
_ Mais je te le répète, si quoi que ce soit te tracasse, viens me voir. Je chasserai tes fantômes, sourit-il en sortant un morceau de papier. Je sais jeter des sorts, tu sais ?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
_ Eh bien, les surprit Sakura. C'est le bonheur ici... Sans moi, en plus ! Je vais être jalouse !  
Les réverbères clignotèrent autour d'eux dans la rue et des pas approchèrent.  
_ On peut y aller, sourit Mathieu en suivant Thomas qui portait leur sac.  
_ C'était une grosse journée ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Je suis à bout de souffle, s'exclama Thomas en s'étirant dans un bâillement.  
_ Un peu de tenue, fit remarquer Sakura. Il y a encore des gens !  
_ Bof, souffla-t-il.

  
Tandis qu'un gardien fermait les grilles, un souffle glissa au sol entre ses chevilles.

Sakura jeta un dernier coup d'œil au parc où elle avait capturée l'Illusion. Elle chercha dans sa poche et trouva la carte.  
Derrière elle, le premier manège s'illumina subitement, puis celui d'à côté. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à s'éclairer et la lumière se répandit dans les allées du parc tel un virus courant dans l'air. Bientôt, la nuit était repoussée par tous les spots des différentes attractions.  
_ Pourquoi quelqu'un a-t-il tout rallumé ? souffla Thomas à la limite de l'agacement.  
_ Ils ne le font pas chaque soir ?  
_ Non, non, expliqua Mathieu. C'est même le premier soir depuis la réouverture que le travail se termine à la tombée de la nuit. On nous a gardés pour aider à ranger le matériel, mas tout le monde n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez soi !  
_ Alors c'est une force... lança Lionel.

_ Une force ?! s'étonna Jonas en ôtant le dernier sort qu'il avait installé plus tôt dans la journée.  
James croisa les doigts en forme de triangle devant lui et prononça des incantations à voix basse. La lueur qui illumina sa main se colora de rouge.  
_ Une force de Feu, murmura-t-il.  
_ Mais nous n'avons pas réveillé de force !! Et notre piège de l'Illusion n'a pas marché !  
_ Il faut croire qu'une force s'est éveillée seule.  
_ Non, non, non, sourit nerveusement Jonas, tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible. Le Fléau retient encore ses forces... Aucune n'a pu lui échapper sans notre volonté !  
_ Un force de Feu, répéta James en décroisant les doigts. C'est Glow.  
_ Glow... Une carte faible. Rien à craindre, sourit Jonas.  
_ Nous ne sommes peut-être plus les seuls agents...  
_ Un autre agent serait revenu à la vie ?  
James haussa les épaules et fit signe à son frère de partir.

Sakura atterrit de l'autre côté de la grille et rangea la Saut. Elle se tourna vers les autres :  
_ Vous attendez là ? Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai pour longtemps. C'est une force faible.  
_ Tout ce qui est petit est sournois, lança Thomas. Souviens-toi quand tu étais plus petite !  
_ Grrrr, lui lança-t-elle en serrant un poing. Tu m'énerves !  
Tiffany secoua la tête et plongea la main dans la sac de Thomas.  
_ Je savais que ça servirait à quelque chose ! lança-t-elle en sortant son caméscope, sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Woé ?! se retourna Sakura. Tu l'as amené ?  
_ Allez, ouvre. Tu as le Verrou, non ?  
_ Oooooh... murmura-t-elle. Bon !  
Elle lança nonchalamment la carte devant elle et le cadenas se détacha quand elle frappa la carte avec son sceptre.  
_ Action, sourit Tiffany, un doigt en avant.  
_ Accompagnons-les, sourit Mathieu.  
_ Mes jambes, ronchonna Thomas en les suivant. Quelqu'un pense à mes jambes ?

Au détour d'une allée, ils se cachèrent. Un gardien serpentait sans comprendre entre les manèges pour vérifier qu'ils étaient éteints. Il s'éloigna et Sakura fit signe d'avancer.  
_ C'est la force de la Lumière ? demanda-t-elle à Lionel.  
_ Je ne crois pas. La Lumière à l'état sauvage aurait recréé la jour en pleine nuit. Là, ce sont comme des lucioles. Je pense plus à la Lueur.  
_ Eh bé ! lança Tiffany qui avait écouté. Il me tarde de voir quelle puissance vont dégager les forces des quatre éléments !  
Sakura sentit son sang se glacer. Lionel se raidit et la fixa :  
_ Tu as senti la force ?  
_ Non, j'imaginais ce que disait Tiffany, murmura-t-elle, dépitée.  
_ Pourquoi seraient-elles si puissantes ? demanda Thomas.  
_ Parce que ce sont ces cartes qui gouvernent les autres ! expliqua Lionel. Chaque élément possède une essence différente et Clow a su maîtriser ces quatre forces universelles. Nous, en Chine, tout est régi par cinq éléments. Clow a su combiner les deux savoirs.  
_ Il y a donc quatre éléments et demi ? plaisanta Thomas.  
_ Les Forces du Feu, de l'Eau, de l'Air et de la Terre sont les éléments à l'état pur. C'est ce qui rendaient ses cartes si puissantes. Alors imagine ce que ce sera à l'état sauvage...  
_ Comment tu sais tout ça ? le coupa Sakura. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.  
_ Ma famille possède les écrits de Clow. Depuis de nombreuses générations, ces grimoires passent de mains en mains pour en affiner la traduction. Il y a quelques années, ma mère avait déchiffré la partie qui concernait le nouveau maître des cartes. Alors elle m'a envoyé pour les capturer et être jugé par Yue. En quatre ans, nous avons... nous n'avançons plus.  
_ Ah, fit Sakura, presque déçue.  
Thomas les dévisagea en silence et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Attends, réfléchissait Tiffany. Tu dis que les cartes élémentaires sont puissantes... Mais si je me souviens bien, ce ne sont pas les plus fortes !  
_ C'est vrai ! Il y a les « premières » aussi ! s'affola Sakura.  
_ Allons bon, souffla Thomas, épuisé, on pourrait pas capturer celle-ci et rentrer au lieu de s'effrayer les uns les autres ?  
Mathieu sourit et le consola d'une légère tape dans le dos.  
_ La Lumière avait été affiliée à Kero et l'Obscurité à Yue. Ces deux cartes vont être imbattables ! Elles se sont presque laissé attraper, à l'époque !!!  
_ On va se faire remarquer, arrête de crier !! lui hurla son frère.  
Un grain de lumière fila dans l'allée et Sakura la sentit passer non loin.  
_ Ca y est ! La voilà. C'est comme à l'aéroport, on dirait qu'elle veut jouer.  
_ Tu es allée à l'aéroport ? intervint Thomas.  
_ Quand tu es arrivé, souffla Tiffany en levant son caméscope vers son amie. Je te suis Sakura.  
_ Quand je suis arrivé... Quand je suis arrivé ? Il n'y avait une force ?! C'est pour ça qu'on a eu du retard et qu'on a tourné en l'air ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, Sakura ?!  
Elle se mit à courir vers la Lueur et leva une main vers son frère.  
_ Comment un grand sorcier a pu confier une si lourde mission à quelqu'un d'aussi enfantin, mon dieu ?  
Mathieu rit doucement et il s'assirent en les attendant.  
Lionel recula. A quoi servait de les suivre, il n'avait pas son épée sur lui...  
_ Et toi, lui lança Thomas. Je t'ai vu flirter avec ma sœur, dans l'après-midi.  
_ On ne flirtait pas, rougit Lionel. Et puis alors ? Ca ne te regarde pas...  
_ Si ! souffla Thomas en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Si tu ne lui dis pas tout, alors elle est en danger parce qu'elle ne sait pas assez de choses ! Et ça, ça me concerne.  
_ Moi, je ne lui dis pas tout ?  
_ En effet.  
Mathieu le dévisagea et Lionel ne sut quoi dire.  
_ Quand elle t'a parlé de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, tu ne lui as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu sur ton visage.  
_ Mais, je euh...  
_ Non, je ne veux rien savoir... Mais si tu l'aimes, alors tu ne dois pas la laisser courir de risques.  
Lionel baissa les yeux.  
_ Tu... tu... articula-t-il à voix basse tandis que les battements de son cœur se précipitaient dans sa cage thoracique. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui me contraint, lui cria-t-il soudain. J'ai des obligations ! Ma famille a bien évidemment déchiffré en partie les manuscrits de Clow. Et j'y ai appris le pire, le Fléau est là, la mort, la destruction.... Et si je lui en parle, le destin sera modifié ; je n'en ai pas le droit. Ce sera déjà assez dur comme ça pour elle ! Je n'en ai pas le droit !!!  
Thomas secoua la tête.  
_ En plus d'être bête, tu es buté, souffla-t-il en croisant les bras. Fais comme tu le sens.  
_ Je ne peux pas faire autrement, enragea Lionel. Tu ne sais rien... Tu ne sais rien du tout !!  
_ Je sais que tu l'aimes ! Je sais que tu sais ce qui va arriver. Je sais que tu ne veux rien faire...  
_ Je ne PEUX rien faire ! Et ça me déchire, MOI !!! hurla-t-il en s'éloignant en courant. Ca me déchire, Moi ! Moi, moi, MOI... !!!  
Le jeune homme disparut dans l'obscurité. Mathieu posa une main sur l'épaule de Thomas et soupira :  
_ Tu ne l'as pas ménagé.  
_ Je sens le danger. Je sens un poids sur mon cœur. Je t'avais expliqué cette petite pique qui m'alertait au tout début. La douleur va en grandissant. Désormais elle est omniprésente et plus forte à chacune des apparitions de ces forces. Il y a quelque chose d'énorme qui se prépare. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour que Sakura n'en souffre pas.  
_ Tout ?  
Thomas acquiesça :  
_ Oui. Tout.

_ Force de la Lueur, sourit Sakura en voyant la pluie de lumière tomber autour d'elle. Quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte, carte de l'éterneeeel !  
Elle leva simplement son sceptre et une carte se créa au bout du sceau qui ornait le bâton. Les grains de lumières rejoignirent la carte et celle-ci s'envola pour retomber dans ses mains.  
_ Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !! sourit-elle vers l'objectif.  
Tiffany baissa l'écran et leva les yeux vers les manèges. Ils étaient tous illuminés.  
_ Ca na pas marché ? demanda-t-elle.  
Sakura souleva sa carte :  
_ Ben si !  
_ Regarde, souffla son amie en observant les allées et les attractions où luisaient encore les lumières multicolores.  
_ Mais... ce n'est pas possible...  
D'un coup, chaque particule luminescente quitta sa place et s'éleva pour former au-dessus des deux filles une vague silhouette qui redescendit bientôt. Une forme de femme se posa près d'elles et Sakura leva son sceptre. Mais elle le rabaissa aussitôt. La femme de lumière avança une main vers elle et frôla sa joue. Ses grands yeux se clorent et elle sembla sourire.  
_ Sakura... Ainsi, tu es Sakura... murmura une douce voix de femme.  
Une chaleur sucrée se répandit autour des deux amies et la femme explosa silencieusement en grains de lumière. Elle disparut.  
_ C'était... C'était...  
_ Je n'en sais rien, bafouilla Tiffany. C'était merveilleux.  
_ Mais c'était quoi ? ou qui ? enfin...  
Elles ressentaient toutes deux une certaine plénitude, un bien-être qui les emplissait de bonheur.  
_ Je me sens toute chose, sourit Sakura. C'est si bon...


	20. Zéro absolu

Zero absolu

Episode 19.1 : Atchoum.

Sakura posa le pied sur la dernière marche et éternua bruyamment. Thomas passa la tête dans l'escalier et leva un doigt menaçant vers elle :  
_ Tu ne sors pas de la maison. Voyage scolaire ou pas ! Non mais, tu as vu ton état ?!  
_ Bais, Thobas... je de zui ba balade !  
Il baissa la tête et fit la moue.  
_ Je vais téléphoner à ton lycée et les prévenir. En tout cas, je ne veux pas te voir mettre un pied dehors. C'est compris ?  
_ Voui, mezieur...  
_ Va donc te recoucher et repose-toi ! Incroyable, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle refermait mollement la porte de sa chambre.  
Sakura le laissa tomber sur le lit sans ôter ses vêtements et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Kero la survola et se posa sur son front pour y apposer une patte.   
_ Tu as de la fièvre, petite chasseuse !  
La porte s'entrebâilla et Thomas l'observa. La peluche tira la couverture et borda Sakura. Thomas referma la porte et sourit. Il fallait tout de même aller à cet entretien pour ce nouveau travail. Quelle mouche avait piqué Mathieu de vouloir travailler dans le métro ?! Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la matinée. Il descendit et termina son petit-déjeuner. Il passa quelque coups de fils. Le car de la classe partait le midi même. Elle manquerait cette sortie bien méritée...  
Il secoua la tête et laissa un mot sur la table.  
Puis il quitta la maison.

Emmitouflée dans deux épaisseurs de laine et un manteau, Sakura regardait d'un œil les émissions de l'après-midi. Thomas n'était pas rentré. Elle s'était levée tard, les sinus bouchés, les oreilles sifflantes et la gorge irritée. Kero lui apporta une tisane et la posa sur la table du salon.  
_ Merzi ! D'es adorable...  
_ Je me prive d'une bonne partie de Chtatrapozor 3, je te signale. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras !  
Il s'envola vers la cuisine et reprit sa forme. D'un coup d'œil, il dora les beignets et mordit dans le paquets de sucre-glace pour les saupoudrer. Un peu de sucre s'échappa de l'épaisseur cartonnée et lui chatouilla le museau.  
_ Atchaaaa !  
_ Kero ?! Tu as attrapé froid ?  
Il se retourna, blanc des pattes aux oreilles. Il arriva avec l'assiette et un torchon qu'elle lui passa sur le museau pour le débarbouiller. Il fit la moue en la voyant morte de rire et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
_ Du veux les Bulles ? Ze zera blus vazile, don ?  
_ Non, non. Reste allongée.  
Elle sourit tendrement et se tourna vers le petit écran, reprenant la lecture du livre qu'elle avait commencé. A l'image, une publicité pour la grande braderie et la journée des vides-greniers. Quand elle posa les yeux sur l'écran, une femme répétait qu'elle avait fait de grosses affaires. Sakura sourit et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle releva tout de même le nez. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ! Après tout...  
Elle monta à l'étage et tira l'escalier mécanique qui était suspendu à la trappe et il s'allongea jusqu'à ses pieds. Le téléphone sonna. Elle courut dans sa chambre et décrocha.  
_ Sakura ? Alors, la grande malade... ?  
_ Bonjour Diffady.  
_ Ca ne va pas fort, nous ont expliqué monsieur Davy et monsieur Corentin.  
_ Du es où, là ?  
_ Au chalet. On est arrivé vers midi, on a mangé et on va bientôt partir en expédition. On ramènera des échantillons de neige pour le cours de Chimie. J'ai pris mon caméscope ! Je veux tout filmer comme si tu étais là ! On rentre ce soir vers dix-neuf heures. Je passerai si tu veux.  
_ Za me verait blaisir.  
_ Bien, bonne journée alors. Je penserai à toi. Salut Lionel s'il vient te voir.  
_ Je d'y banquerai pas. A ze zoir !  
Elle raccrocha, posa son téléphone sur son lit et grimpa l'escalier vers le grenier. On sonna à la porte. « Bais !! De be laizeront-ils bas bonter dans ze gredier ?!! » songea-t-elle en redescendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.  
_ Liodel ?  
Un homme fit un pas de côté pour apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
_ Merci Lionel, grâce à toi, elle ne m'a pas senti arriver !  
Brice leva son bras et dirigea sa main vers la maison. Sakura recula, effrayée. Il leva deux doigts vers elle :  
_ Pouvoir des Pensées, envolez-vous de sa mémoire !  
Elle était paralysée. Lionel repartait sagement chez lui, sans avoir conscience d'être venu.  
_ Bien, bien, bien... au revoir, ma petite Sakura ! Et ne t'avise pas de vouloir remettre les pieds là-haut. Tu n'es pas encore prête à apprendre la vérité.  
Il referma la porte et Sakura reprit connaissance. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans l'entrée et regagna le salon.  
Kero claqua la porte et vola vers le salon.  
_ Il est encore là ?! enragea-t-il.  
Elle haussa un sourcils en posant son livre.  
_ Qui Za ?!  
_ Brice, voyons, je l'ai senti... Je le sentirais à des kilomètres ! Il est parti ?  
_ Brize ? Brize ZaintGerbain, du veux dire ? Il d'est bas vedu !  
Kerobero croisa les bras et fit la moue.  
_ Tu es sûre ?  
_ Je de garandis, je zuis là debuis que du es rebondé et il d'y a berzonne qui b'a dérangée. Tes zens défaillent !  
_ J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il... Oublions ! Tu veux faire une partie avec moi ?  
_ Zûrement bas ! Du es drop mauvais joueur bour moi ! La derdière vois, du as fait la dêde bendant drois jours !  
_ Parce que tu avais triché !!  
_ Je d'avais bas driché !  
_ Bien sûr que si ! On ne peut pas faire un tamawak avec deux cents points ! Je le sais très bien !  
_ Bauvais joueur !  
_ Tricheuse !  
Il lui tira la langue et remonta dans la chambre.

Sakura examina une nouvelle fois le thermostat du chauffage. Elle l'augmenta même un peu. Elle vérifia si toutes les fenêtres de la maison étaient bien fermées. Quand elle termina sa ronde par la chambre de son père, elle y fit une pause. Le grand lit était vide. Sur la commode, les photos de Nathalie étaient tournées vers la fenêtre qui se cachait derrière les épais rideaux transparents. Sakura entra et s'assit sur la couette du lit en songeant à son père. Peut-être était-ce son absence prolongée, peut-être aussi le fait d'avoir passé toutes les fêtes, son anniversaire y compris, sans lui, en tout cas elle songeait de plus en plus à sa mère. Aussi longtemps que le cocon familial l'avait entourée, encadrée, protégée, elle n'avais pas ressenti sa peine. Mais depuis ces derniers mois, cette douleur revenait de temps en temps la hanter. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas nombreux et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas s'y accrocher. Elle n'avait que ces images, elle n'avait pour elle que les paroles de son frère et de son père. Et quelques sensations qui lui restaient vaguement en mémoire, autant de fantômes d'une toute jeune enfance où l'on ne fixe en soi que les sensations principales, celles qui sont des repères. Les odeurs, les contacts, l'amour.  
Nathalie était une femme magnifique. Une mère aimante. Mais tellement absente désormais.  
A bien y réfléchir, peut-être que certaines discussions auraient pu lui manquer. Mais c'était plus profond. Ce n'était pas une oreille et une conseillère qui lui manquaient mais une maman.  
Un bruit sourd résonna dans la rue et Sakura se leva précipitamment pour aller voir. Son chausson glissa sous le lit et elle tira le rideaux. Les voisins avaient visiblement des problèmes avec leur chauffage. L'homme commençait à couper quelques morceaux de bois qu'il se dépêcha de rentrer. La femme referma la porte et Sakura lâcha le rideau. Elle tenta de récupérer son chausson en passant les orteils sous le lit. Mais il avait glissé plus loin.  
Elle s'agenouilla et passa une main sous la literie basse. Elle le trouva, appuyé contre un paquet recouvert de poussière.  
Elle releva le nez. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle fit glisser le paquet volumineux jusqu'à elle mais ne put le faire sortir.  
« Nathalie » était marqué sur le carton d'emballage. « Pour Sakura. Quand ce sera nécessaire »  
Elle repoussa le paquet et se releva. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans... les affaires... de son...

  
Episode 19.2 : La rame arrêtée.

_ Sakura ? descendit finalement Kero. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir froid, j'espère... ?  
Il la trouva dans le salon, assis devant la télé, à même le sol, un carton ouvert sur la table basse.  
_ Que fais-tu ?  
Il se posa près de la boîte.  
_ Je la connais... murmura-t-il en apercevant la femme sur l'écran.  
_ Z'est baban... sourit-elle. Z'est des gazettes vidéo de baban  
_ Baban ? c'est qui... ?  
Elle ne détourna pas les yeux de la télé et haussa les épaules :  
_ J'ai bas dit « Baban », j'ai dit baban...  
_ Mais c'est ta mère...  
Nathalie lisait un livre sur un banc. Derrière elle une forêt entre deux collines et un lac de cristal reflétant le ciel bleu. Un homme vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui sourit en demandant à la personne qui filmait de poser son appareil.  
« C'est pour les souvenirs, Grand-père.  
_ Z'est Zuzade qui filbe ?! s'étonna Sakura. Je de zavais bas qu'elle aibait za !  
« Mais des souvenirs, tu en auras bien assez, Suzanne, viens donc ici. Je voudrais vous raconter une légende sur ce lac.  
_ Ah ! C'est Suzanne... murmura Kero, on ne comprend rien quand tu parles...  
Nathalie se tourna vers l'étendue d'eau et Suzanne la suivit avec l'objectif.  
_ Z'est l'lac ! Z'est l'lac !! s'écria Sakura.  
_ Zellac ? Tu devrais soigner ton rhume, je n'y comprends strictement rien !!  
_ Je de d'ai rien debandé ! Z'est le lac où papa nous a embedés, il y a un ou deux bois ! Arrête de de boquer !  
« On raconte qu'un couple d'amoureux s'est un jour promis de ne jamais se quitter. Il est dit que leurs familles n'acceptaient pas leur union, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il vinrent ici et l'homme promit à la femme de l'aimer pour toujours quelle que soit la distance qui les séparerait, le destin ou la mort... Malheureusement, la femme se noya des années plus tard et l'homme ne revint jamais sur les lieux de l'accident, c'est à dire ici. On dit que la femme attend encore son amant et qu'elle protège les lieux. Pour que personne ne s'y noie plus. Pour que personne n'ait à vivre les mêmes choses qu'elle.  
« Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça, Grand-père ? demanda Suzanne alors que Nathalie semblait très inspirée par l'histoire, le lac, le paysage et le ciel clair.  
« Parce que vous allez rentrer au lycée et que... Je veux que vous fassiez attention à vous. Je veux que vous sachiez choisir celui qui méritera votre amour. Sinon, vous risquerez de vous noyez et vous seriez comme cette femme, abandonnée à votre sort, à vous lamenter, à pleurer vos choix.  
« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Nathalie. Je ne comprends pas bien...  
« Parce que je ne veux pas vous perdre... Vous êtes mes deux seules petites-filles.  
Elles durent le prendre entre leur bras car l'image vacilla et se coupa.  
_ Et qui va faire les courses, lança Kero, si tu n'y vas pas ?!  
_ Grrr ! Tu n'as pas vu comme c'était beau ? Tu ne penses qu'à manger ?!! Tu es impossible.  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux et elle eut un mouvement de recul face à lui.  
_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
_ Tu n'as plus ton rhume ?  
_ Mon rhume ? Ahhh ! s'écria-t-elle en le prenant contre elle. C'est vrai, je n'ai plus le nez bouché...  
_ Mais...Ar... rête !!! lâche... moi ! souffla-t-il alors qu'elle le forçait à danser avec elle. Quelle gamine ! Stoooop !  
_ Quoi encore ?!  
_ Mais tu es toute folle d'un coup. Tu trouves ça normal ?!  
Il se posa sur la table de la cuisine et s'épousseta comme pour défroisser sa... fourrure.  
_ Je... réfléchit-elle. Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus mal à la gorge. Je n'ai plus rien. C'est reparti comme c'est venu ! expliqua-t-elle rapidement.  
_ Comme si quelque chose t'avait habitée et quittée ! ajouta-t-il. Une force...  
_ Non, on les sent tous les deux, les forces. Il n'y en avait pas.  
_ Non, non, non. Je ne les sens pas toutes. Et qui nous dit que tu en étais capable, dans ton état ?  
Sakura se concentra pour chercher dans la pièce, dans les salles voisines, dans toute la maison une trace de ladite force. En vain. Pourtant quelque chose la perturbait. Elle rejoignit la fenêtre et chercha dans l'allée du garage. Rien. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et chercha dans la rue. Rien. A part cet enfant qui glissait et qui éclata de rire avec ses copains. Elle se retourna et haussa les épaules.  
Un détail la frappa tout de même et elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Dehors, tout était gelé. Une fine pellicule de glace recouvrait tout. Les enfants se laissèrent glisser plus loin encore et Kero se posa sur son épaule :  
_ Quel temps ! Il n'y a plus de saison, ma petite madame !  
_ Ce matin, il n'y avait rien, souffla-t-elle. Thomas est parti sans problème. Et pour que ça glace, il faut au moins que ce soit humide ! Et ça ne l'était pas !  
_ A quoi tu penses ?  
_ Qu'une force se cache la-dessous. Mais comme elle est sauvage, ça va être impossible de la localiser !!  
_ Il le faut pourtant. Toi seule en a les capacités...  
_ Je sais... Je sais...

Sakura s'était couverte des pieds à la tête pour ne pas attraper froid et Kero tentait de les réchauffer alors qu'ils survolaient la ville. Il se mit à grelotter malgré son pouvoir qu'il concentrait autour d'eux.  
_ Je n'y arrive plus, Sakura, gémit-il.  
_ Alors, garde assez de ton énergie pour plus tard... On ne sait jamais.  
_ Je me sens tout faible.  
Elle se posa sur un toit et ses ailes disparurent. La carte du Vol lui revint et elle serra Kero contre elle. Quelqu'un courait dans la rue, et elle s'approcha du rebord. Lionel...  
_ Lionel ! Oh, je suis là.  
Il s'arrêta et chercha un instant un témoin dans la rue. Comme il était seul, il brandit son épée et appela les dieux des vents. Il se posa à côté d'elle :  
_ Je te cherchais. Tout ça n'est pas naturel.  
_ Oui, je sais, je cherche d'où pourrait venir la force.  
_ Ma boussole ne fonctionne pas, elle ne m'indique rien, précisa-t-il en sortant l'objet qui semblait totalement éteint, mort.  
_ Comment la localiser alors ?  
_ Avec de la chance, murmura Kero en grelottant toujours plus.  
_ Ca ne va pas Kerobero ? demanda Lionel.  
_ Il s'est épuisé en contrant le froid, expliqua Sakura. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir... Kero ne peut donc pas...  
_ Non, non, non, sourit Lionel. Je peux te garantir que tu as bien assez de pouvoirs. Et puis de toute façon, kero n'a pas besoin de ton pouvoir, tu le sais... C'est simplement parce que la carte est sauvage et qu'elle interagit avec tout l'environnement, ce qui décuple ses forces.  
_ Tu crois ?  
_ Oui, oui. Bon, lança-t-il. Il vaut mieux mettre la peluche à l'abri. Il ne résistera pas longtemps, par ce froid. Viens chez moi.  
Elle acquiesça et Kero perdit connaissance :  
- Je... suis pas... une pel...  
_ Ca devient urgent, même...

Ils installèrent le gardien devant le radiateur électrique et le couvrirent.  
_ Ils est mignon quand il dort, sourit Sakura.  
_ Il n'est pas trop mal en point. Mais à mon avis, la force doit se trouver dans un endroit qui développe ses capacités.  
_ C'est le Gel, logiquement. Mais je ne vois pas quel endroit pourrait bien la renforcer...  
Lionel était perplexe lui aussi. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Lionel revint de la cuisine avec du thé, celui que Sakura préférait.  
_ Ca nous réchauffera avant de sortir...  
_ Merci, souffla-t-elle en prenant la tasse à pleine main pour profiter de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.  
Tandis que le jour baissait, les émissions du soir commencèrent à la radio. Une chanson à la mode fut annoncée et le rythme lent débuta. Au beau milieu des accords tendres et calmes, ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre :  
_ Lionel, je...  
_ Sakura tu...  
Il se dévisagèrent et sourirent.  
_ Vas-y, lança Sakura.  
_ Je me pose une question et... Est-ce que tu m'en aurais voulu, si je t'avais giflée... ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils et il posa sa tasse :  
_ C'est une idée, continua-t-il, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis ce jour. Je crois que ta réponse pourrait mettre fin à mes doutes... Mais je n'en suis pas sûr du tout.  
_ Non. Je l'aurais méritée, je crois.  
Il se tut.  
_ Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir laissé partir. J'étais vexée et, à la fois, j'avais peur de ta réaction et je t'ai laissé partir en sachant que tu reviendrais... Je t'ai fait mal, Lionel, je le sais. Mes paroles, mes actes... Mais...  
_ Non, non. Ne te justifie pas. Je suis fautif aussi. Je suis jaloux. C'est comme ça. Je t'en demandais trop.  
_ Pas du tout, réagit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas compris, voilà tout ! J'étais un peu perdue dans les événements qui se déroulaient autour de moi...  
_ Je t'aime, dit-il subitement telle une parole longtemps étouffée et lâchée comme un dernier souffle.  
Elle le dévisagea et il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse.  
_ Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... La première fois que j'ai mis les pieds au Japon, c'était par jalousie. Ma famille te jalousait. Ma famille entière te haïssait. En fait, elle haïssait cette enfant à qui devait revenir les pouvoirs de notre ancêtre. Mais bien avant l'heure du jugement, j'ai compris que tu méritais les attentions de Clow. Il me manquait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais découvert par moi-même. L'amour. Je n'aimais pas, à cette époque, c'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux.  
_ Mais chacun est capable d'aimer.  
_ Non. J'en étais incapable. Parce qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné suffisamment d'affection pour que je puisse en donner à mon tour. Et puis mes sentiments se sont embrouillés et j'ai découvert cette chaleur. Notre dispute est venue à point. Elle me donnait une raison de fuir. Et de mettre à l'épreuve mes sentiments... Je t'aime. Tout simplement.  
Elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle était gênée par un tel aveu et si heureuse à la fois.  
Il s'agenouilla devant elle, déposant sa tasse sur la table basse d'une main et la dévisagea tendrement. Une main posée sur sa joue, il s'approcha d'elle et elle ferma les yeux.  
Le téléphone portable sonna.  
Ils sourirent en ouvrant les yeux si proches l'un de l'autre et Sakura chercha le cellulaire dans la poche de son manteau.  
_ Désolée... souffla-t-elle. Tiffany ?  
On hurlait de panique derrière elle et, dans la voix de la jeune fille, Sakura sentit vibrer la peur.  
_ On... On est coincés. Tout est gelé... Sur le pont.  
Un bruit métallique résonna dans l'écouteur et les cris redoublèrent.  
_ J'arrive, Tiffany, tenez bon !!  
_ Le pont... La vallée Sonoke... Vite, Sakura...  
La communication se coupa et le noir envahit la pièce. L'électricité venait de se couper un peu partout dans le quartier, les piliers d'émissions des appels avaient peut-être cassé. Pierre arriva avec des bougies au moment où Sakura quittait l'appartement.

Episode 19.3 : Bianka, ce héros.

Elle volait et le froid de l'air lui lacérait les joues. Elle rabattit sa capuche devant elle et leva un bras pour se protéger. Le haut pont qui enjambait la profonde vallée n'était pas tout près... Elle tenta de voler plus rapidement mais le givre ne tarda pas à glacer ses membres. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses orteils... Elle tombait peu à peu, se rapprochant de la rue principale où elle finit par se poser. Ses ailes avaient gelé et la carte eut du mal à reprendre sa forme. Comment faire pour aller jusqu'à Tiffany ?  
Une ombre se pencha sur elle, alors qu'elle tentait de boucher toutes les fines ouvertures de son manteau pourtant épais.  
_ Yolis ?  
_ Accroche-toi à moi, Sakura.  
_ Mais tes ailes vont geler aussi !  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de mes ailes, sourit-il en levant son sceptre.  
Elle l'entoura de ses bras et sentit la chaleur de son corps l'envahir. Elle se sentait bien.  
_ Que les vents nous portent vers la rame en danger !  
L'air se calma d'un coup autour d'eux et se remit aussitôt à souffler, plus violemment encore, se glissant bruyamment dans les nombreuses tiges de métal qui pendaient dans le vide. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit du wagon. Sakura entendit les cris des passagers et elle n'aperçut pas l'autre côté du pont ; celui-ci avait été détruit par le gel et un autre énorme morceau s'écroula en contre-bas, dans la vallée. Elle observa rapidement la scène. Elle ne pouvait pas les faire sortir, elle ne pouvait pas bouger le train à moins de tout dégeler. Et Kero n'en était plus capable. Une voix tenta de calmer le groupe et Sakura tendit l'oreille.  
_ C'est mon frère !  
_ Il travaille ici.  
_ Tu le savais ?!  
_ Il faut les calmer, affirma-t-il. Plus le wagon bougera, plus le pont aura de chances de céder.  
_ Mais je ne peux pas descendre ! Ils vont savoir qui je suis...  
_ Est-ce que ce serait un problème ? demanda-t-il une main sur son épaule.  
Elle sembla hésiter. C'était Kero qui avait toujours préféré rester caché... mais...  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il. Puisqu'ils croient que je suis leur héros, on va leur donner raison.  
_ Que vas-tu faire ?  
_ Leur redonner courage.  
Sakura sentit son sang se glacer. Une silhouette gigantesque s'envola derrière eux, les survola et retomba vers le fond. Le souffle qu'elle créa balaya les tiges de métal et secoua le pont qui craqua en différents endroits.  
_ Bon, j'y vais. Toi, tu t'occupes de Freeze.  
_ Mais après, tu t'expliqueras comment ?  
_ Après, je disparaîtrai.  
Il lui jeta un dernier regard et son enveloppe charnelle se déchira. Bianka se laissa glisser contre la voiture et atteignit les portes. Il entra et la surprise apaisa momentanément les lycéens. Le souffle givrant tournait au fond de la vallée et patientait, comme une bête qui attendrait que son repas ne lui tombât dans la gueule. Quelle taille impressionnante avait recouvré Freeze dans cette nouvelle forme... ! La bête, plus épaisse mais plus agile, traînait derrière elle, deux puissantes nageoires armées de griffes qui remuait brutalement l'air dans son vol. Sa mâchoire claqua dans le fond de la vallée et le bruit sec se répéta de paroi en paroi...  
Sakura prépara son sceptre et attendit que la force se montrât.

A l'intérieur, Mathieu et Thomas s'étaient mis à l'écart et Mathieu expliqua que Yue devait aider Sakura. Tandis que tous s'étaient groupés autour de Bianka, Yue reprit sa forme et sortit discrètement. Il se hissa jusqu'au toit, n'osant pas ouvrir les ailes, dans l'air frigorifiant.  
_ Sakura... Il faut que tu luttes à armes égales.  
_ Yue, tu es là aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle avant qu'un nouveau craquement ne la fasse sursauter. Je n'ai aucune carte d'eau !!  
_ Il nous reste mon propre pouvoir de l'Eau.  
Il la rejoignit et leva son sceptre vers le ciel.  
Déjà la force quittait la rivière gelée et montait vers eux. Le vent souffla plus fort et les ailes de Yue se prirent dans l'air violent. Il glissa et se sentit partir, son sceptre lui échappant. Il leva tout de même une main et une puissante Vague enroba le gel qui fit immédiatement geler cette enveloppe, l'emprisonnant d'un coup. La force les survola et Yue trébucha. Il tomba.  
La main de Thomas, pendu à un montant de porte, l'attrapa et Yue se retransforma aussitôt. Mathieu releva la tête et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en apercevant le vide sous lui. Thomas le hissa tant bien que mal à l'intérieur.  
La force s'écrasa lourdement au sol et la glace explosa en se répandant dans la plaine. Le Gel enrageait et tournait nerveusement sur place. Puis, d'un bond, elle remonta, se propulsant directement sur la cabine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Mathieu regagna l'intérieur et Thomas le serra contre lui. Dehors, Sakura se jetait dans le vide. Elle tomba et serra son sceptre contre elle.  
_ Sakuraaaaa !!! hurla-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde. Bianka tourna la tête vers lui.  
Un monstre de glace arrivait droit sur eux et Sakura le frappa du bout de son sceptre, elle rebondit à la surface de la bête géante et roula sur son dos, précipitée dans le vide alors que le Gel continuait son chemin. Sakura se retourna avant d'atteindre le sol et Bianka disparut de la cabine sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.  
Sakura concentra ses forces dans son bâton. Elle l'avait touchée... Elle l'avait quand même touchée !!  
_ Redeviens carte de l'éterneeeel !!! hurla-t-elle en sentant le sol se rapprocher.  
On la retint au-dessus du vide et le Gel se désintégra juste sous la rame de métro. Le géant de glace regagna la nouvelle carte et Sakura l'attrapa entre le pouce et l'index. Elle sourit et chercha à voir le visage de celui qui l'avait sauvée.  
_ C'est moi, Sakura, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis l'homme de ton rêve.  
_ Comment... comment sais-tu ?  
_ Mais ma voix n'est pas celle que tu recherches, n'est ce pas... ? Rentrons, maintenant, avant d'être vus.  
_ Non, je dois les aider, souffla-t-elle en sortant une carte qu'elle jeta devant elle. Carte de la Création ! Reconstruit ce pont.  
Un flot de lumière s'étira le long des rails et la rame de métro se stabilisa. Le givre disparut très rapidement et haut au-dessus d'eux, la rame roula et atteignit le bout du pont. Elle sourit, récupéra la carte qui avait suffisamment relevé la construction pour les faire avancer et sourit à Yolis.  
Ils disparurent et réapparurent dans le salon de Sakura.  
_ Tu lis dans mes pensées, lança-t-elle en se retournant.  
_ Je vais devoir disparaître de celles de tes amis, je suis obligé... Tout le monde m'a vu dans le train.  
_ Mais tu restes en ville ?  
_ Je suis un gardien du sceau terrestre, Sakura. Je dois veiller sur mon maître. Alors je reste.  
_ Bien... On se reverra. Je suis contente.  
Il fronça les sourcils et reconnut bien là, la Sakura dont on lui avait parlé. Oui, son amie savait déjà quelle enfant magnifique et pleine de bonté et d'amour allait naître. Elle le savait. Tout cela était déjà écrit depuis des siècles.  
_ A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Sakura.  
_ A rien. A bientôt.  
Il s'évapora sous ses yeux.

Le lendemain, le samedi, l'affaire faisait sensation dans la presse : « Une rame sauvée par le miraculeux dégel. »  
Sakura soupira quand Kero avala sa part de gâteau. Celui-ci la dévisagea et Tiffany reposa le magazine. Elle était venue passer l'après-midi avec elle et elle avait amené de quoi satisfaire l'appétit du petit glouton.  
_ Cette force a bien failli provoquer un accident mortel, Kero, lui rappela Sakura. J'espère que ça ne te coupe pas l'appétit.  
_ Mais tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il en louchant sur la part de cake de la jeune fille. Tu ne manges pas ?  
Elle poussa l'assiette du bout des doigts et il se jeta dessus.  
_ Comment fais-tu Tiffany ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as frôlé... la mort. Et tu es si sereine...  
_ Mais je savais que tu serais là ! Et Thomas et Mathieu étaient avec nous ! Il ne pouvait rien se passer !  
_ Je n'en reviens pas, les forces qui m'attaquent se montrent chaque fois plus puissantes et plus acharnées, prêtes à faire des victimes ! Ca ne peut pas être des cartes !  
Kero secoua la tête.  
_ Non, ce sont des forces pures. Yue croit que tu luttes contre...  
_ Les forces de la nature, apparut soudainement Yolis alors que Mathieu et Thomas arrivaient.  
_ On est rentré ! clama Thomas.  
_ Petite réunion de famille, sourit Mathieu.  
_ Vous voulez peut-être Yue ? demanda Thomas, un peu contrarié.  
Sakura jeta un regard à Yolis et il secoua la tête.  
_ Non, répondit-il. Yue sait déjà tout cela. Il lui faut le temps de s'en souvenir.  
_ Bien. Nous montons, alors. A plus tard ! Tu viens, Mathieu ? lança Thomas du haut des marches.  
Kero croisa le regard de Tiffany et il sentit l'attention toute particulière qu'elle lui portait, dans la profondeur de son regard.  
_ J'ai un morceau sur la tête, sourit-il ?  
Elle baissa les yeux et resserra ses mains sur le sac qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction et fut un peu gêné de l'embêter. Il se tourna vers Sakura, pensive.  
_ Yolis, demanda-t-elle. Tu sauras peut-être, toi. Pourquoi Mathieu ne sait-il plus rien de Yue... ? Il y a quelques années, ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. Comme toi. Tu gardes le même esprit avant et après transformation...  
Le gardien sourit largement et Kero fronça les sourcils :  
_ Que dis-tu ? Mathieu a tout oublié ?  
_ Mais oui, enfin, il parle de Yue comme de l'être qui l'habite... Il sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'être en lui, mais qu'il est cet être. Mon gardien. Yue.  
_ C'est ainsi pour deux d'entre nous, sourit Yolis en songeant à de lumineux souvenirs. Kero et moi nous sommes des êtres brutes. Lui le feu, moi l'air. Alors que Yue et...  
_ Oui... ? Dis ! Yue et qui ?  
_ Yue a été touché par le pouvoir de ton frère. Cette force a fait partie de lui durant quatre longues années. Je crois... Je crois qu'il...  
Il réfléchit et son sceptre disparut tandis qu'il redevenait Bianka.  
_ Quand il sera venu le temps, tu comprendras, Sakura.  
_ Tu t'en vas ?  
Kero le fixa et il leur fit signe. Je dois voir quelqu'un...  
Il les quitta et Tiffany se leva, le sac dans les mains.  
_ J'ai une tenue...  
_ Pour moi ? s'étonna Sakura. Mais il n'y aucune force à combattre.  
_ Non, c'est... pour toi Kero !  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux et elle sortit la tunique très classe aux nombreuses teintes de jaune et d'or.  
_ Mais, c'est pour un homme ! Pas pour un félin comme moi.  
_ Oui, mais... peut-être que tu pourrais... enfin... je...  
_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit Sakura en allant chercher la carte et la clef. La Création. On va faire de toi notre modèle, lança Sakura.  
_ Oh, noooon, se lamenta-t-il.  
_ Eh eh eh, sourit-elle cyniquement. Si !


	21. Le cœur en mousse

Le coeur en mousse

Episode 20.1 : L'antre de la bête.

La foule serpentait sur les trottoirs. La ville regorgeait de bruits et d'odeurs. Une journée plus chaude commençait. Brice, assis sur un banc, replia la lettre et soupira. Le Cercle attendait des résultats. Mais qu'est-ce qui les pressait tant, ces vieux sages ? Depuis toujours il avait suivi leurs ordres. Depuis la nuit des temps, ils veillaient sur le monde des magiciens. Depuis l'origine, ne contemplaient-ils la puissance de ce monde ? Pourquoi craindre une enfant ? Avaient-ils simplement peur de son échec ?  
Il posa le papier jauni à côté de lui et, d'un geste, le survola d'une main et l'enflamma. Les cendres se laissèrent porter par le vent et les restes de ce message venu d'Europe disparurent totalement. N'avaient-ils donc plus confiance en lui ? Pourquoi cette lettre ? Et si le fléau était si redoutable que même l'Elue ne pourrait le combattre... ? Mais Clow n'avait jamais mentionné une puissance plus grande que la sienne et que celles des magiciens du Cercle.  
Brice se leva et sentit une aura arriver.  
Et si les réticences de Clow à appartenir au Cercle venaient de là ? S'il savait au contraire ce que le Cercle ignorait ? Ses dons de voyance étaient si développés. A plusieurs centaines d'années d'aujourd'hui, comment aurait-il fait pour savoir ? Oui, c'était cela... Clow savait. Et toute cette mise en scène...  
L'aura se rapprochait et Brice disparut.

Sakura posa un regard étrange sur le banc qu'elle et ses amies longeaient. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas son attitude, sauf Tiffany qui la héla :  
_ Sakura ? s'approcha-t-elle. Un problème ?  
_ Non, je pensais avoir senti... Ce n'est rien. Allons-y !  
_ Alors, les filles, les appela Nadine, vous venez ? Il faut en profiter, et être les premières !

Brice leva la tête vers le groupe de filles qui s'éloignait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il sourit et partit dans la direction opposée. Effectivement, Clow devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Depuis le début. Dès leur rencontre...

_ Chouette ! On est presque les premières ! s'écria Sandrine.  
Sonya regarda sa montre et acquiesça.  
_ Et on n'est pas en avance pourtant, souffla-t-elle.  
_ La jolie montre, remarqua Alison. Tu ne l'as pas depuis longtemps...  
_ C'est vrai, ajouta Nadine.  
_ C'est quelqu'un qui m'est cher qui me l'a offerte, sourit-elle timidement.  
_ Ce ne serait pas un bel homme, un enseignant ? murmura Tiffany.  
_ Oui...  
_ C'est monsieur Terada ? Comme c'est mignon... assura Sandrine. C'est pour la saint-valentin ?  
_ Mais ce n'est que demain, réfléchit Sakura.  
_ Oui, mais il ne sera pas là. Alors il a tenu à me l'offrir...  
_ Ca sent le grand amour, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Et toi ? demanda Alison à Sandrine. Yvan va t'offrir quelque chose ?  
_ Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y pense ! marmonna-t-elle.  
Les autres sourirent en repensant à la tête en l'air qu'était Yvan. Même si depuis quelques années ils s'étaient promis de ne plus s'offrir de chocolats et de penser l'un à l'autre ce jour plus qu'un autre.  
_ Mais si, répondit Alison. La fête des amoureux, ça ne s'oublie pas...  
_ En parlant d'amoureux, se retourna Nadine... Il y a un autre couple dont on n'a pas de nouvelles !  
Toutes levèrent les yeux vers Sakura qui rougit.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez... ? Mais...  
_ Tu vas offrir quoi à Lionel ?  
_ Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, dit-elle.  
_ La menteuse ! lui soufflèrent-elles.  
La nouvelle boutique qui s'ouvrait le jour-même leva bientôt son rideau de fer et la devanture du magasin les accueillit, colorée, fleurie et elles reconnurent le symbole qui ornait la porte...  
_ Mais c'est...  
Une femme aux cheveux longs, bruns et soyeux, ouvrit la porte et les premières clientes entrèrent.  
_ Bonjour Marie ! lança Sakura.  
_ Oh ! Les filles... Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir !!  
_ Vous êtes revenue en ville ?  
_ Je vous avais dit que je ne pourrais pas rester là-bas très longtemps...  
Une cliente lui demanda un conseil et pendant ce temps les amies expliquèrent à Alison qui était Marie.  
Un peu plus tard, Sakura et Tiffany rejoignaient tranquillement leurs amies près d'un étalage d'ours en peluche. Sakura s'arrêta pourtant avant de les approcher.  
_ J'ai regardé presque toutes les cassettes.  
_ Ah oui ? Et tu y as découvert quelque chose ?  
_ Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était écrit « quand ce sera nécessaire » sur le paquet.  
_ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter... Par contre mère était toute folle en sachant que c'est vous qui les aviez ! Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'elle les cherchait !  
_ Je les lui prêterai. Tu lui diras ?  
Marie les rejoignit et les autres se retournèrent.  
_ Il y en a un qui vous plaît ?  
_ Tous !! s'écria Sandrine, je les adoooore, tous !  
Marie éclata de rire et se pencha vers elles :  
_ Vous savez quoi ? J'ai retrouvé un ami, là où j'habitais avant de vous connaître...  
_ Ca n'a pas été trop dur de retourner la-bas ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Non, tu sais, les gens oublient vite. Ils m'ont donné une seconde chance, et puis je ne revenais pas pour ouvrir une boutique. J'ai donc retrouvé un vieil ami... Nous allons nous marier cet été !  
_ Wahou ! s'écrièrent-elles. Tous nos vœux de bonheur !!  
Marie sourit largement et les remercia.

_ Je reviendrai, moi, confia Nadine. Tous les nounours sont si mignons !! Vous avez remarqué le panda ? Génial !  
_ Marie est heureuse en tout cas ! lança Sonya.  
_ Je crois que je vais faire un tour à la boutique de Gabrielle, lança Sandrine. Je vais essayer d'y trouver un petit quelque chose pour Yvan.  
_ Tu es sûre de vouloir y retourner ? demanda Nadine.  
_ Bien sûr. Il y a un tas de choses très mignonnes...   
_ Moi, je veux bien t'accompagner, en plus, c'est sur ma route ! clama Tiffany.  
Elles se séparèrent donc et Tiffany et Sakura accompagnèrent leur amie.

Dans la ruelle, la boutique semblait fermée. Sandrine s'y précipita et la porte grinça sur ses gonds.  
_ Gabrielle ?  
_ Pardon ? se retourna le vieil homme qui rangeait sommairement les marchandises sur les rayons.  
_ Gabrielle n'est pas là ?  
_ Non, mademoiselle. Elle est tombée malade il y a un eu plus d'un mois.  
_ Gabrielle, malade ?  
_ C'est moi qui la remplace. Vous étiez une amie ?  
_ Où est-elle ? Vous savez où elle habite ?  
Sakura fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose glissait sur le sol. Le vieil homme leva le nez vers le comptoir au fond de la salle allongée. Un nuage verdâtre s'éleva par-dessus le bureau et coula dans les allées.  
_ Oh, non, ça recommence, soupira-t-il. Je vais vous demander de sortir, mesdemoiselles...  
_ Mais, c'est... commença Tiffany.  
Sakura acquiesça et ils sortirent tous.  
L'homme jeta un œil à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'entrée.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ C'est comme ça depuis que Gabrielle n'est plus là. La fumée sort de l'arrière boutique et elle se disperse dans la boutique.  
_ C'est un feu ? s'inquiéta Sandrine.  
_ Non, non. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais ça fait fuir tous les habitués...  
Sakura avait reconnu le Brouillard mais... quelle façon étrange d'agir. Elle n'attaquait pas, elle protégeait la boutique contre les intrus...  
_ Est-ce que les meubles sont rongés ? demanda-t-elle, à la surprise de Tiffany et Sandrine.  
Il la dévisagea un instant et fronça les sourcils :  
_ Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ?  
_ Comme ça...  
_ Je reviendrai, sourit finalement Sandrine. Mais savez-vous où habite Gab ?  
_ Oui, je vais vous écrire son adresse. Vous avez un papier ?

Une femme tira sur l'épaule de celui qui l'accompagnait et qui avait tout filmé.  
_ On a rien, souffla-t-il. Comment veux-tu faire un sujet avec ça ? demanda-t-il.  
La journaliste fit la moue et réfléchit un instant.  
_ En tout cas, n'en parle à personne. On finira bien par dénicher un événement exceptionnel qui fera sortir ce jeune héros de sa tanière. Par contre, cette fille-là m'intrigue, nota-t-elle en se penchant légèrement par la fenêtre. Elle... elle a quelque chose de particulier. Je savais que cette boutique avait quelque chose d'anormal... mes indics avaient raison !

En fin d'après-midi, Sakura posa son sac dans l'entrée et n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit une bouteille d'eau. Au tableau, les tâches qu'elle n'avait pas faites. Elle soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Kero sursauta quand elle poussa la porte. Le Horribulus profita de ce moment d'inattention et trancha Chtatrapozor en deux. « Game Over » se mit à clignoter à l'écran.  
_ Naaaaaan !! hurla-t-il les mains sur la tête. Tu l'as fait exprès ?  
_ Excuse-moi...  
_ Ouiiiiiiin !! C'était l'avant-dernier sous-fifre de Kronos ! J'étais jamais allé si loiiiin !!  
_ Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Kero.  
_ Koaa ?!!  
_ Si tu restes devant la télé sans faire d'exercices, tu vas prendre du ventre !! Pense à ta belle silhouette, lança-t-elle en défaisant ses cheveux. Et remercie-moi, plutôt !  
Il se regarda et fila devant la glace.  
_ Tu crois que j'ai perdu de ma classe ?  
_ Mais non, sourit-elle.  
_ Ah...  
_ Dis, Kero... Il y a une question qui me tracasse...  
_ Oui, ma petite chasseuse ?  
_ Vous avez vu Clow créer ses cartes ?  
Il haussa les sourcils et vint se poser sur son genou. Il secoua la tête et elle ne sembla pas satisfaite par la réponse.  
_ Il y a bien quelqu'un qui l'a vu créer ses cartes, non ?  
_ Yaln, peut-être. Mais il les a créé tellement de temps avant de nous créer nous... Pourquoi ?  
_ A cause d'une question que se posait Tiffany.  
_ Ah, s'intéressa-t-il, laquelle ?  
_ Serait-il possible... Enfin, peut-on imaginer que Clow... Non, c'est bête.  
_ Mais si, pose !  
_ Bon, voilà. Est-ce que toute les cartes de Clow étaient contenues dans son livre ?  
_ Sans aucun doute ! C'est même tout à fait certain !  
Elle repensa à cette silhouette dans le parc d'attraction et ne sut comment lui expliquer.  
_ Mais se pourrait-il que ce qui nous attaque n'ait aucun rapport avec les cartes de Clow ?  
_ Je ne sais pas...Mais toutes celles qui sont passées à l'attaque sont des anciennes cartes de Clow!  
_ Oui, je sais. Mais ça me trouble quand même... Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Ca a commencé à l'aéroport avant le retour de Thomas. Je croyais que la Lueur était sur place car des grains de lumières ont...

  
Episode 20.2 : Découverte.

Sakura ôta ses patins et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la menaient à l'étage de l'appartement de Lionel. Kero volait discrètement autour d'elle en réfléchissant.  
_ Tu crois vraiment que son compas fonctionne avec toutes ces forces ?  
_ Non, je ne sais pas ! Mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai vu Lionel s'en servir. Alors si c'est réellement le Brouillard qui...  
Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle sur le palier et longea plus calmement le couloir ouvert sur la rue.  
_ Si c'est le Brouillard qui se cache là-bas, alors le compas nous aidera à le trouver !  
_ Un carte qui se cache, voletait Kero, en arrière. Ca me paraît louche. Aucune de ces forces sauvages ne devrait avoir besoin de se cacher !!  
_ Au fait, s'arrêta-t-elle devant la porte, pourquoi tu as tenu à m'accompagner ?  
_ Parce que ça m'intéresse ! lança-t-il en croisant les bras. Je trouve que...  
_ Que c'est un bon moyen pour ne pas faire le ménage tout seul, oui !  
_ Eh, je te signale que c'était à toi de t'occuper du linge !! C'est moi qui fait tout depuis que Thomas a trouvé ce travail de nuit... Car il roupille toute la journée !  
_ Mouais, fit-elle.  
Elle sonna et quelqu'un se mit à rire.  
_ Mais c'est...  
La porte s'entrouvrit et Pierre salua Sakura, Kero s'étant immobilisé dans sa capuche. Il la fit entrer et lui demanda de bien vouloir patienter un instant. C'est Tiffany qui arriva la première, un peu gênée :  
_ Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Elles entrèrent finalement, Lionel disparaissait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle fronça les sourcils et Tiffany lui sourit en lui tapotant la main :  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas...  
_ Me voilà, les interrompit alors Lionel, brandissant le compas magique. On va chasser ?  
_ Euh, oui... bredouilla Sakura.

Devant le magasin, l'objet fut catégorique :  
_ Une force est là ! souffla Lionel en voyant le faisceau de lumière pointé vers la porte.  
_ Il faut entrer, alors, proposa Kero.  
Mais la porte était verrouillée.  
_ Bonjour, vous ! les surprit-on.  
_ Sandrine ?  
Kero se faufila vers la capuche de Sakura mais Lionel l'attrapa et fit semblant de jouer avec.  
_ Je venais voir si Gab était là, avant d'aller chez elle. Non, apparemment ?  
_ C'est fermé, en effet, répondit Tiffany. On peut t'accompagner chez ton amie ?  
Sakura haussa les sourcils et Lionel s'avança :  
_ Sakura et moi, on doit faire une course, Sandrine, tu nous excuses ?  
_ Bien sûr...  
_ On veut faire réparer cette peluche qui perd toute sa garniture... sourit-il en lançant Kero en l'air.  
_ Je vais t'étrangler, lui murmura le gardien en retombant au creux de sa main.  
_ A plus tard, tous les deux, les salua Tiffany en les quittant.  
Kero se dégagea des mains du jeune homme et vola vers son visage, furieux :  
_ Arrête de jouer avec mon corps d'emprunt !  
_ Oh, ça va, peluche.... Je nous ai sorti de l'embarras, non ?  
_ Bon, alors, on essaie d'entrer ? lança Sakura en montrant la carte du Verrou...  
Elle attrapa sa clef et tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux. Les trois cercles du sceau apparurent sous ses pieds et un vent magique se mit à tournoyer.

_ Bon sang, sursauta quelqu'un de sa cachette...  
Il fouilla sa veste et vérifia que la caméra tournait, en cherchant son portable.  
_ Patronne, patronne ? murmura-t-il au téléphone. Vous aviez raison, le petit est venu !!! Mais... mais vous ne me croirez jamais...  
_ Filme et suit-le ensuite, s'il s'en va ! On le tient notre scoop !!! Il est comment ? Il est mignon ? Il passera bien à la télé... ?  
_ C'est.. C'est une fille !  
_ Oooh, fit-elle ravie, génial !! 

La serrure céda et le Verrou redevint carte. Lionel poussa la porte d'une main et s'assura que personne ne les voyait dans la ruelle.  
_ Bon, allons-y.

Sandrine frappa et personne ne répondit.  
_ Elle n'est peut-être pas là... supposa Tiffany.  
Mais la porte pivota doucement sur ses gonds quand Sandrine frappa un peu plus fort. Elles appelèrent et avertirent qu'elles entraient. L'appartement était vide. De vieilles bouteilles d'alcool traînaient sous la table de salon et des draps étaient roulés dans un coin. Des tas d'ordures jonchaient le sol ça et là et Sandrine appela encore son amie...  
_ J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.  
_ Il faut s'en assurer, clama Tiffany. Allez, on cherche !  
Un murmure pourtant leur parvint d'une des salles annexes et elles y accoururent. La demoiselle aux cheveux roux, courts brossés en arrière étaient recroquevillées dans un coin de la salle qui servait de salle de bain.

Yolis se posa sur le toit d'en face et surveilla l'immeuble sans savoir quoi penser : « C'est bien elle... Si j'avais été plus attentif, je l'aurais tout de suite reconnue et approchée... Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard »  
Il serra un point et soupira. Il disparut.

_ Je ne trouve rien de mon côté ! lança Sakura. Ca fait une bonne demi-heure qu'on parcourt la salle de long en large !  
Lionel approchait doucement de la porte de l'arrière boutique. Il y posa la main et sa boussole s'affola. Kero comprit automatiquement et pointa le bras vers cette issue.  
_ Là !! cria-t-il.  
Quelqu'un entra dans le magasin et les dévisagea un instant, surpris. C'était le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique.  
_ Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ?!  
_ Nous cherchons... Nous cherchons quelque chose que j'ai fait tombé ici hier, vous vous souvenez de moi ?  
Lionel rangea son compas magique et approcha :  
_ C'était ouvert, monsieur, nous sommes désolés.  
_ Je vois... Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?  
_ C'est que... commença Sakura.  
_ Non, monsieur, nous repasserons peut-être demain, après les cours. Au revoir, lança-t-il en entraînant Sakura dehors.  
Sakura s'arrêta en sortant de la ruelle et le dévisagea :  
_ Il faut agir ! C'est bien une force qui se terre dans cette boutique.  
_ Il nous faut un plan... Si elle s'échappe, elle dévorera tout dans la ville, profitons du fait qu'elle reste ici !  
Une femme descendit d'un taxi et approcha, les bras croisés.  
_ Bonjour, vous deux.  
Il la dévisagèrent en même temps, avec le même air dubitatif.  
_ Alors, on fait un peu de... magie, demanda-t-elle ?  
Un homme la rejoignit avec une caméra sous le bras. Ils se trouvèrent piégés.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ? cria Lionel.  
_ Je fais ma petite enquête, expliqua-t-elle. Et c'est vous qui m'intéressez !  
Le temps se figea d'un coup et un être ailé se posa derrière le couple.  
Sakura soupira en l'apercevant... Lionel était paralysé.  
_ Yue, tu nous sauves ! souffla Sakura.  
_ C'est ton frère qui a senti le danger. Mais enfin, comment avez-vous pu faire pour vous mettre dans cet embarras ?  
_ Manque d'attention, souffla un deuxième être ailé qui atterrit derrière elle.  
_ Yolis, tu es là, aussi ? sourit Sakura.  
Yue le dévisagea et Yolis lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Kero retrouva aussitôt sa vraie forme et se tourna vers le nouveau venu :  
_ Que viens-tu faire ici?  
_ Vous aider, sourit-il en levant son sceptre vers les deux adultes figés.  
Une douce lueur les quitta, s'envola et disparut dans l'air.  
_ Qu'as-tu fait, Yolis ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Fais bien attention à toi, lui susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  
Il passa la main sous son menton et la fixa :  
_ Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être, petite Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils auront tout oublié à leur éveil.  
Il posa son sceptre au sol et se volatilisa. Sakura demeura un instant figé vers le mur, le voyant encore disparaître sous ses yeux. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Kero, dans les mains de Yue.  
_ Méfie-toi quand même, lança Kero, préoccupé.  
Yue lui fit signe et s'éloigna, retrouvant sa forme d'emprunt. Le temps reprit alors son cours et Sakura prit le bras de Lionel et croisa les deux adultes hébétés. Le couple s'éloigna et Sakura promit à Lionel de tout lui expliquer.  
La journaliste inspecta les lieux et chercha une explication.  
_ Pourquoi on est dans cette rue ? demanda l'homme qui portait la caméra.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Mais il me semble que...  
_ Bon, il faut rentrer ! Encore une journée pour rien !  
La femme ausculta une dernière fois la ruelle sombre et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle rejoignit son caméraman qui bâilla en s'installant dans sa voiture :  
_ Regarde quand même si tu as filmé quelque chose , lui conseilla-t-elle. Et téléphone-moi.

Episode 20.3 : La Saint Valentin.

La classe était en pleine effervescence, le lundi matin. Chacun avait amené son cadeau à offrir et plusieurs n'attendirent pas plus longtemps. Sandrine, notamment, tendit un paquet à Yvan qui haussa les sourcils.  
_ C'est pour moi ?  
Elle acquiesça et il sourit.  
_ Tu vas voir Lionel, aujourd'hui ? se pencha Tiffany.  
_ Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Sakura. J'espère...  
Son sourire en disait long sur ses sentiments et Tiffany pencha la tête.  
_ Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! C'est bien que vous vous entendiez de nouveau.  
Sakura réfléchit et se tourna vers elle alors que leur professeur entrait.  
_ Au fait, que faisais-tu chez lui, hier ? On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler...  
_ Chuut, sourit Tiffany. Le cours commence !  
_ Grrr, grogna gentiment Sakura.

Sakura reposa son repas et referma la boîte.  
_ Thomas me prépare mon repas le soir avant de partir. C'est un régal.  
_ Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?  
_ Oui ! J'ai complètement oublié de te le dire !! Je vais aller le voir pour les prochaines vacances !  
_ Mais ce sont les vacances de neige. Tu ne viendras donc pas avec nous ?  
_ Non, je me suis arrangée avec le lycée. Ils ont accepté. Alors avec Kero, Thomas et Mathieu, on va aller le voir.  
Son sourire s'estompa légèrement et elle soupira.  
_ Je t'aurais bien emmenée, tu sais.  
_ Oh, c'est gentil, assura Tiffany en posant une main sur la sienne. Mais tu sais, nous allons passer de bonnes vacances, ici. Et puis je serai heureuse que tu le revoies enfin. Tu as énormément de chance !  
_ C'est ce que je me dis. Mais tu aurais ainsi pu filmer la France et tous nos déplacements...  
_ Si tu veux, je te prêterai mon caméscope et tu feras la reporter pour moi !  
_ Oh la la ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Je ne saurai pas comment m'en servir. Tu vas avoir le droit à des cadrages bizarres et des coupures pas très jolies !  
Sandrine et Yvan approchèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous :  
_ J'ai eu des nouvelles de Gabrielle, fit remarquer Sandrine.  
Tiffany en fut heureuse et Sandrine lui proposa d'aller la voir dans la soirée.  
_ Je peux vous accompagner ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Bien sûr, sourit Sandrine, Gab sera sûrement heureuse de voir du monde.  
Ils s'éloignèrent et Tiffany expliqua à Sakura qu'elles avaient trouvé la jeune femme dans son appartement, évanouie. Les secours étaient vite arrivés. Elle se reposait à l'hôpital, désormais. Sakura ne sut quoi ajouter :  
_ Et dire qu'une force habite sa boutique depuis qu'elle est absente.  
_ Et pourquoi pas avant, même ? réfléchit Tiffany.  
_ Tu veux dire que Gabrielle pourrait savoir que cette force est là ?  
_ Oui, c'est une idée !  
_ Alors, j'ai hâte d'aller la voir !!

Elles arrivèrent près de la chambre et l'infirmière leur indiqua que l'heure de la fin des visites approchait. « Nous ne resterons pas longtemps » avait promis Sandrine. Gabrielle était allongée sur le lit blanc, transfusée, blafarde, et fixait le plafond, le regard vide.  
_ Gabrielle, appela doucement Sandrine. Ca va ?  
_ Bof, articula mollement la jeune femme, sans détourner les yeux du plafond.  
Elle leva une main et retira ses lunettes pour essuyer du dos de sa main quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais malade.  
_ Je ne le savais pas non plus.  
_ Si je peux faire quelque chose...  
_ Non, laisse-moi seule. J'ai toujours été seule, dit-elle sèchement.  
Sandrine fit un pas en arrière et détourna le regard.  
_ D'accord, fit-elle docilement avant de sortir.  
Tiffany jeta un vif regard à Sakura et rejoignit Sandrine.  
_ Gabrielle... commença Sakura. Sandrine était très inquiète pour vous.  
_ On ne se connaît pas. Ou à peine.  
_ Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais elle se sent proche de vous.  
_ Si elle savait, murmura la malade en tournant le visage de l'autre côté.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Rien. Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux pas comprendre...  
_ Gabrielle, j'ai une autre question à vous poser.  
La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et sa tête pivota vers Sakura :  
_ Dis toujours. Ca a l'air sérieux.  
_ Il y a quelque chose dans votre boutique.  
_ Tu... il t'a fait mal ?! s'énerva-t-elle subitement. Tu es allée derrière ?  
_ Non, non, la rassura Sakura. Vous savez, donc ?  
_ Bien sûr. Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai... c'est venu dans ma boutique et... J'ai ressenti une drôle d'impression qui émanait de cette chose... Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis ça, moi... Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
_ Bien sûr que si, mais je crois que cette chose est... mauvaise.  
_ Non, ce n'est qu'une impression, s'emporta Gabrielle. Il est gentil. Protecteur. Il m'a même sauvée la vie...  
Sakura fronça les sourcils et Gabrielle reposa la tête sur son coussin.  
_ Trois voyous ont braqué mon magasin. Comme je résistais, ils ont sorti des couteaux et ont voulu m'agresser. Cette chose est sortie de l'arrière-boutique et a commencé à se répandre. Puis, ils se sont mis à hurler. La vapeur avait grignoté leurs chaussures. Ils se sont enfuis.  
_ Mais cette chose est une force maléfique !  
_ Je ne le crois pas. C'est une chose apeurée. Elle a trouvé un refuge. Et j'espère qu'elle y trouvera son bonheur. Je ressens de la solitude et de la crainte quand elle est près de moi... Mais dis-moi, comment peux-tu me croire ? Tout ceci est si... bizarre.  
_ C'est mon quotidien, murmura Sakura. Et je dois faire disparaître ce brouillard.  
_ Pourquoi ? C'est de toi qu'il a si peur, alors ?  
_ Mais il est mauvais !! Il a blessé ces voleurs ! Et s'ils n'avaient pas pu fuir, les aurait-il épargnés ?!  
_ Je le crois.  
Une infirmière frappa et entra.  
_ S'il te plaît... supplia Gabrielle. Ne fais rien. Ne le chasse pas...  
_ Mais... bafouilla Sakura.  
_ Promets-moi.  
_ Je... Je ne peux pas... lança-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Sakura était un peu perdue. Une force avait aidé une jeune femme... ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Incroyable.  
_ Ca va Sakura ? demanda Tiffany en arrivant devant son portail.  
_ Oui... Mais... Je ne comprends pas comment une de ces forces a pu l'aider.  
_ Moi, ce qui m'a frappée, c'est de savoir que la force avait peur !! Tu te rends compte, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui les effraie !  
_ Oui, c'est vrai.  
_ Allez, passe une bonne soirée, on se verra demain.

Alors que la bougie du restaurant se consumait, Linda posa un cadeau sur la table.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...?  
_ C'est parce que je vous aime profondément, dit-elle d'un trait. Ne croyez pas que j'essaie de vous séduire ni que je fasse ça à n'importe quel homme, Dominique. Mais j'apprends tellement à vos côtés que je voulais que vous soyez heureux ce soir.  
_ Mais je...  
_ Et ne croyez pas non plus que j'ignore l'amour que vous portez à votre défunte femme. Je trouve ça touchant et je ne me permettrais pas de m'interposer entre vous et son souvenir. Mais vous n'êtes plus très souriant depuis quelques jours... Et je ressens votre peine, vos doutes, vos craintes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles concernent. Je ne veux même pas le savoir, vous voyez. Je veux simplement que vous sachiez que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi.  
Il acquiesça en tirant le paquet vers lui.  
_ J'aimerais que vous ne l'ouvriez pas ce soir, dit-elle.  
_ Vous n'avez personne dans votre cœur, Linda ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
_ Non, je n'en ai pas le temps.  
Il acquiesça et la dévisagea :  
_ Nathalie disait souvent que le temps n'éloigne jamais un homme et une femme qui s'aiment. Alors dites-vous que si votre cœur semble libre, c'est que le temps n'est pas venu. Mais quelqu'un vous attend quelque part, croyez-moi.  
_ Et... et si c'était vous... Non, pardon, c'était...  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit.  
_ Ca me touche. Mais au plus profond de moi, brûle une chaleur douce et délicate qui se prénomme Nathalie. Mon amour pour elle ne mourra sûrement jamais. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je savais que je la rencontrerais. Et je peux vous l'avouer, Linda, cette femme est encore là et le restera à jamais. Vous pourriez penser que je me rattache à un souvenir, mais je peux vous garantir qu'il y a plus que ça. Je la sens encore près de moi. Je la sais toute proche.  
_ Je comprends, Dominique.  
_ J'en suis heureux. Passons donc une agréable saint-valentin dans la plus belle ville du monde !  
_ Ma capitale, sourit-elle.

Lionel était là.  
Il lui tendit un cadeau et la fixa longuement.

Thomas rabattit le rideau.  
_ Elle est enfin rentrée ! Il va pouvoir partir, comme ça !  
_ Dire qu'il attend depuis la sortie des cours , nota Mathieu.  
_ Et ça fait une heure que tu l'observes derrière ce rideau, sourit Kero en revenant de la cuisine avec un bout de tarte.  
_ Toi, la peluche, pouet-pouet ! Et d'abord arrête de picorer dans les plats !

_ Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Non, je viens d'arriver, répondit-il. C'est pour toi.  
C'était une large boite allongée, recouverte d'un papier mauve et bordeaux aux motifs bariolés de rose et de blanc.  
_ Pour la saint-valentin...  
_ Oui, assura-t-il.  
Elle le prit et il détourna le regard :  
_ Tiffany m'a un peu aidé. Mais c'est mon idée, quand même.  
Elle sourit et prit sa main.  
_ Ca me touche. J'aimerais tant...  
_ Je dois y aller, souffla-t-il. Je n'aime pas être observé...  
Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la salle à manger et le rideau retomba, dévoilant les trois ombres qui se cachaient derrière.  
_ Quels curieux !! enragea-t-elle avant de recroiser son regard. Reviens vite, s'il te plait. Je voudrais qu'on parle d'une force...  
_ D'accord...  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait rien eu le temps d'acheter... Elle voulait pourtant lui offrir quelque chose... sans attendre. Il la salua et elle l'appela. Il se retourna ; elle avait plongé sa main dans sa poche :  
_ C'est pour toi.  
Elle lui tendit le cœur en mousse qu'elle avait gardé précieusement. Il le prit et la dévisagea.  
_ Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'y tiens beaucoup, alors...  
_ Merci beaucoup. Bonne saint-valentin. A demain, Sakura !  
_ Au revoir...  
Il se mit à courir et elle le regarda disparaître au loin.  
Un cœur en mousse ! Le hasard faisait étrangement les choses. Elle l'avait acheté en pensant à lui. Et aujourd'hui elle lui offrait en gage de son... amour ? Elle inspira profondément et sourit. Oui, en gage de son amour. Elle l'aimait plus que tout.


	22. Je suis la CardCaptor

Je suis la CardCaptor

Episode 21.1 : L'ami de Gabrielle.

Une puissante racine s'éleva autour des deux frères et Jonas lança un autre sort d'immobilisation. James préparait une attaque. Il avait formé le triangle sacré sur le sol et il ouvrit les bras face à la racine récalcitrante :  
_ Que le pouvoir du Fléau reprenne ton contrôle, force ancestrale !  
_ Pourquoi s'est-elle rebellée ?  
_ Force de l'Arbre, perds ta partialité et redeviens force de la nature !!!  
La racine s'immobilisa, hésitante, et Jonas et James la fixèrent.  
Elle retomba soudain au sol et rentra docilement dans la terre.  
_ L'Arbre est la plus neutre des forces, expliqua James. Elles est la sœur de Earthy. Le Fléau n'a pas d'emprise naturelle sur elle. C'est pourquoi nous devons l'ensorceler.  
_ Ca explique pourquoi elle est le symbole de la nature chez les hommes... Mais c'est dangereux de vouloir l'utiliser, alors ?  
_ Oui, évidemment. Cependant, c'est un atout de poids : si le Fléau s'approprie cette force, la balance penchera de notre côté.  
Jonas observa les arbres du parc autour d'eux et soupira. L'Arbre, une force neutre...  
_ Si elle est neutre, les gardiens ont tous un contrôle sur elle ?  
James éclata de rire.  
_ Faudrait-il encore qu'ils le sachent. Rentrons... L'équilibre sera bientôt rompu.  
Il rit de plus belle et Jonas le suivit docilement.

_ Comment ?! s'écria Tiffany.  
Le médecin haussa les épaules et les pria de l'excuser, d'autres patients l'attendaient.  
_ Gabrielle s'est enfuie... murmura Sandrine. Je ne comprends pas.  
Les deux amies se dévisagèrent. Serait-elle partie pour protéger Mist ? Etait-ce possible... ?  
_ Ecoute, elle veut peut-être être seule.  
_ Mais je voulais simplement l'aider...  
Yvan les regardait de loin. Il serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas voir Sandrine dans cet état. Quelle fille sans cœur devait être cette Gabrielle pour se conduire ainsi ! Il sentait la colère monter en lui, mais il se reprit vite. Cette réaction ne servait à rien. Il devait simplement être là, près d'elle.  
Les filles revinrent vers lui et il se força à sourire, en levant un doigt.  
Sandrine posa son regard malheureux sur lui et il baissa le bras et la dévisagea, compatissant :  
_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
_ S'il te plaît.  
Sakura et Tiffany les quittèrent sur le trottoir qui faisait face à l'hôpital. Le soir tombait et elles devaient toutes deux rentrer. Sakura retint quand même Tiffany par le bras et chercha un instant une façon d'aborder le sujet :  
_ Dis-moi, Tiffany. Tu suis tout ce qui m'arrive depuis le début. Et.... Est-ce que... ça te semble possible ?  
Celle-ci réfléchit et posa un doigt sur son menton en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Hmmm, se concentra-t-elle longuement. Quoi donc ?  
Sakura sourit :  
_ Qu'une carte protège une jeune femme, voyons !  
_ Ah ! fit-elle. Je pensais à autre chose...  
_ Alors d'après toi, c'est...  
_ Eh bien, j'y réfléchissais hier en préparant ta nouvelle tenue, expliqua-t-elle studieusement. En fait, quand on y repense, Windy était un des quatre éléments et tu l'as retenue entre tes doigts le premier jour. L'Arbre ne te voulait pas de mal, c'est la pluie qui le faisait grandir. Le Silence protégeait un couloir du musée. Et Flower : elle ne te voulait aucun mal. Elle voulait danser... Sans parler de Voice ! Ou même de Light et Dark qui te testaient... Et pour ne citer que cet exemple récent, Maze t'a fait découvrir un nouveau gardien ! Elle t'a aidée.  
_ Mais elles sont sauvages.  
_ Les animaux sauvages n'en ont pas moins une vie tout à fait normale. Ce qui est sauvage pour quelqu'un ne l'est pas pour un autre ! Alors on peut bien penser que ces cartes sauvages aient peur de quelque chose. De toi par exemple !! Tu tentes de les capturer...  
_ Mais quand je les avais libérées, elles s'organisaient pour lutter contre moi, comme Mirror. Là, ces forces différentes sont manipulées par un homme !  
_ Alors elles ont peut-être peur de lui. Il faut tout envisager : on a vécu trop de choses extraordinaires pour laisser de côté la moindre hypothèse.  
_ Tu as raison. Si ça te dis, demain, après les cours, on retournera à la boutique. Je demanderai à Lionel de nous accompagner.  
_ Ca tombe, bien, je pense que mon nouveau modèle sera fini !  
Sakura sourit tendrement et salua son amie.  
« Une énième tenue » soupira-t-elle tout de même en s'éloignant de son côté.

Sakura retrouva Kero sur son lit, exténué, endormi, les pattes étendues sur le lit. Toute la maison était propre. Chaque meuble brillait, le sol avait été ciré et la cuisine totalement nettoyée. La panière de linge était vide, le casier à journaux également. Le petit gardien avait sûrement travaillé toute la journée !  
Elle le souleva et le glissa dans ses draps. Elle déposa une bise sur son front et il grogna en se retournant. Elle passa un doigt sous sa joue pour le calmer et elle leva les yeux vers le bureau en sortant ses cartes de sa poche. L'apparition de ce nouveau sceau traînait dans son sillage de bien grands mystères. Longtemps elle avait voulu retrouver les pouvoirs qui avaient agité sa vie durant près de deux ans. Et quand cette voix l'avait conduite vers l'éveil du sceau Terrestre, elle avait vu là un signe. En fait, rien n'était si simple. Quelque chose se tramait dans ce quotidien presque normal mais quoi ?  
Comment se faisait-il qu'une Force sauvage protégeât une femme ? Et qui lui lançait ces forces ? Qui donc lui en voulait ? Pas Yaln, c'était certain. Mais alors qui... ?  
Qui...

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Thomas et Mathieu quittèrent la salle de réunion des agents de sécurité. Thomas s'étira et Mathieu sourit en avançant sur le trottoir désert :  
_ Quelle nuit !  
_ Si demain c'est aussi calme, lança Thomas, je ne tiendrai pas le coup ! Je me demande a quoi on sert, quand même !  
_ Si on n'était pas là, des cambrioleurs tenteraient de pénétrer le dépôt ! Nous faisons de la prévention...  
_ Ce serait tellement plus cool de courir après des vilains-vilains...  
Ils rejoignirent la moto de Thomas et celui-ci enfila son casque en tendant l'autre à Mathieu :  
_ Les cafés vont ouvrir, ça te dis ?  
_ Tu ne voulais pas te coucher ?  
Thomas secoua la tête et s'installa.  
_ Pas ce matin. Alors ça te dis ?  
_ C'est un rendez-vous galant ? sourit largement Mathieu.  
_ Oh que non ! Pas tant qu'on sera trois...  
_ Ah, fit Mathieu en posant une main sur son torse. Je l'oublie de temps en temps, Lui...  
_ Grimpe !

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre et Sakura sortit un bras des couvertures pour l'éteindre. Ses doigts ne l'y trouvèrent pas. Elle sortit la tête, Kero l'attendait avec l'objet à la main, au bout du lit.  
_ On se réveille, marmotte !  
Elle fronça les sourcils et retomba en arrière :  
_ C'est dur de se réveiller quand il n'y a ni Papa, ni Thomas !  
_ Merci pour moi...  
_ Oh ! se réveilla-t-elle en pensant au ménage. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et sourit :  
_ Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait...  
_ Pour ce que j'ai fait... ?  
_ Demande-moi ce que tu voudras !  
Il croisa les bras et réfléchit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
_ Un paquet de gâteaux !  
_ C'est tout ?  
_ Chaque matin !  
_ Ah, fit-elle en grimaçant devant son miroir. Je me disais bien aussi...  
_ Jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
_ C'est ça ! souffla-t-elle en attrapant son cartable. A ce soir !

Thomas posa sa tasse et dévisagea Mathieu, songeur, le regard perdu dehors.  
_ Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, Mathieu.  
_ Un rêve, répondit-il alors.  
_ Un rêve ?  
_ Mais je crois que ce sont des souvenirs de Yue... Il y avait Kero et... deux autres...  
Thomas secoua la tête et prit sa main.  
_ Oublie. Oublie tout ça. Laisse-le réfléchir seul.  
_ Mais il fait partie de moi. Et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il... qu'en fait...  
Il recula sa main et s'assit au fond de la banquette.  
_ Mathieu... Que crains-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui te tracasse.  
_ Moi non plus... Mais... Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et vivre ma vie, sourit-il finalement.  
_ Ah, je préfère ça ! Ce sourire est si réconfortant qu'il me manquerait si tu venais à l'oublier.  
Il sourit et prit sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée.  
Thomas se tourna vers l'extérieur. Une voiture s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face. Une jeune fille en sortit et salua l'homme qui conduisait. Celui-ci lui tendit son cartable et il reconnut l'uniforme du lycée Seijo. L'homme la salua et elle quitta la rue en direction du lycée.  
_ Un problème ?  
_ C'est... non, rien. Une impression. J'espère me tromper.

Sakura éclata de rire quand Tiffany termina son histoire. Elles gagnèrent leur place et Alison arriva en courant.  
_ Juste ! lui lança Sonya. Tu n'es pas souvent en retard pourtant !  
_ C'est Papa qui a dû me laisser dans le centre pour aller au musée. Alors j'ai pris le bus, mais j'ai raté le premier !  
Tiffany lui fit signe et elle s'assit derrière Yvan. Sakura posa son cartable à côté d'elle. Une impression bizarre se rapprochait. La porte s'ouvrit alors et l'homme les fixa avant d'entrer. Monsieur Davy se décida enfin et referma derrière lui. Il posa sa serviette sur le bureau et salua les élèves.  
_ Je... Je me sens toute chose, sourit Sakura.  
Tiffany se pencha vers son amie et l'appela, en vain : Sakura avait les yeux rivés sur leur professeur.  
_ Il est vraiment super gentil, sourit-elle.  
_ Sakuraaa... chuchota Tiffany. Ce n'est que monsieur Davy !  
Sakura soupira de bonheur et l'homme annonça le début du cours.  
_ Sakura... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Celle-ci tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Son air heureux surprit Tiffany qui l'attrapa par la main pendant que Davy écrivait au tableau. Elle la secoua modérément et puis plus fortement. Sakura revenait peu à peu à elle.  
_ Tiffany... ?  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Rien, je me sens bien, c'est tout !  
_ Le pouvoir de la lune ! souffla Tiffany. Ca ne peut être que ça !  
_ Mais je ne l'avais jamais senti avant, sourit largement Sakura.  
_ Et c'est arrivé quand monsieur Davy est entré, réfléchit Tiffany. Etrange.

  
Episode 21.2 : Neutre et invulnérable.

_ Patronne, vous avez reçu mon e-mail ? Sur.. sur... sur la vidéo ! C'est ce que vous vouliez...  
_ En effet, souffla-on au téléphone. Tu sais, j'ai un étrange pressentiment. Retournons-y, on ne sait jamais.  
La journaliste sourit en reposant le combiné. On avait joué avec leur mémoire. Si cela se vérifiait encore aujourd'hui, elle aurait la preuve que le « sauveur » mystérieux agissait grâce à la magie.  
_ Quel scoop ! S'écria-t-elle en attrapant les clefs de sa voiture, dans l'entrée.

A la sortie, Alison leur fit signe. C'était son tour de ménage et elle ne pourrait pas les accompagner à la boutique de Gabrielle. Contre l'avis de Sakura, Sandrine avait tenu à y aller et les autres avaient eu vite fait de se proposer en soutien ! Mieux valait être six que seule ! Tiffany n'avait pas réussi à les en dissuader.

Kero sortit son museau du sac et dévisagea Lionel :  
_ Tu m'as ballotté exprès sur tout le chemin, je le sais !  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? On est là pour la force...  
_ N'empêche que j'aurais pu me casser le cou dans ce sac, avec toutes les affaires de Sakura.  
_ Kerobero... souffla Lionel, impatient.  
_ Oui, bon...  
Il réfléchit en quittant discrètement le sac que Lionel portait à l'épaule.  
_ Je sens toujours la présence d'une force.  
_ Bien, sûr ! C'est Mist !! Tu étais là ou pas, la dernière fois... ? Rentrons !

Le petit groupe arriva dans la ruelle quelques minutes après.  
_ C'est ouvert, non ? demanda Yvan.  
_ Ca me fait toujours aussi froid dans le dos... nota Sonya.  
_ Allons-y !  
Une voiture s'arrêta brusquement contre la barrière de sécurité qui bordait le trottoir. On klaxonna bruyamment sur l'avenue la femme qui descendit et elle sourit en apercevant Sakura et les autres qui s'étaient retournés, surpris. Un petit homme moustachu arriva avec une caméra. Il tendit un micro à la femme et celle-ci s'avança vers le groupe, en baissant d'une main ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_ Tiens, tiens, sourit-elle.

_ C'est quoi ce bruit ? se retourna Thomas en posant le sac de course.  
Mathieu arrivait avec le sac de légumes et ils aperçurent la voiture de la journaliste.  
_ J'ai l'impression que c'est pour la télé, souffla Mathieu avant de jeter un regard vers son ami.  
Celui-ci se tenait la poitrine, les yeux à demi-fermés.  
_ Sakura est en danger...  
_ Encore ? Mais on ne sait pas où elle est !  
Thomas sentait la douleur le déchirer et il ouvrit un œil vers la ruelle où disparut la femme et l'homme à la caméra.

_ J'aimerais vous interviewer, mademoiselle, sourit la journaliste en faisant signe à son caméraman d'approcher et de la cadrer.  
Tous dévisagèrent Sakura et celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, surprise de revoir la journaliste.  
_ Moi ? Mais... pourquoi ?!  
_ J'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour un reportage que je fais sur...  
Lionel sortit de la boutique en courant, Kero entre les mains.  
De l'autre côté de la rue, un homme jetait un sort. Le morceau de papier se colla au sol et Thomas se tourna vers lui.  
Une énorme racine émergea du bitume, fragmentant la route. Puis une seconde et bientôt tout un mur s'érigea derrière la journaliste. Tout autour de la ruelle, y compris à travers les bâtiments qui cédèrent sous la pression des racines. Elles se refermèrent toutes au-dessus du groupe qui avait réussi à échapper aux débris de mur qui s'écroulaient.

_ Je crois que nous avons trouvé le danger, sourit Mathieu.  
_ Change-toi ici... personne ne te regarde.  
Yue apparut subitement sous ses traits, installa le sac de légumes sur la moto et Yolis se posa tout près.  
_ Tiens, murmura Yue. Tu viens nous aider ?  
_ Non, nous n'y pourrons rien. Je viens en tant qu'observateur...  
_ Pourquoi ça ?!! demanda Thomas.  
_ Wood est neutre. Elle résistera donc à tous les pouvoirs. Même à ceux de Sakura.  
_ Mais alors...  
_ Il faut qu'elle prenne le problème à la racine, éclata-t-il de rire.

Sakura appela ses amies un par un et tous répondirent qu'ils étaient intacts. Près des racines, la journaliste contemplait les plantes gigantesques qui cachaient totalement le ciel. Tiffany tapota l'épaule de Sakura et s'approcha de son oreille :  
_ On est pris au piège. Comment vas-tu faire ?  
_ Je n'en sais encore rien...  
Lionel vint les aider à se relever et ils s'époussetèrent.  
La femme fit volte face et les dévisagea. Son caméraman secoua la tête devant les restes de son objet de travail. Elle serra le poing et finit par lever un doigt vers le groupe :  
_ Tu savais que ça se produirait ? Dis-moi !  
_ Moi ? Mais... euh...  
_ Comment aurait-elle pu ? s'interposa Lionel.  
_ Je sais que c'est elle qui...  
_ Ca bouge !! cria le caméraman en apercevant le mur de végétations se resserrer vers lui.  
Kero sortit du sac et se glissa jusqu'à la chasseuse. Elle l'aperçut et le dévisagea, hésitante et déboussolée. Les racines bougèrent encore un peu et des pans de murs s'écroulèrent entre les adultes et les adolescents.  
_ Je fais quoi... ? lui murmura-t-elle.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ On va tous se faire écraser !  
_ Oui, eh bien je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne pensais pas que Woody pourrait un jour attaquer ! C'était une carte de Clow si douce...  
La femme tentait de balayer la poussière qui volait autour d'elle et elle se mit à tousser.

Dehors, la foule se rassembla autour des racines qui continuaient de sortir du sol pour mieux se refermer sur la zone. La police intervint et les fit tous reculer. Le bitume se soulevait par plaques et quelques voitures glissèrent dans la rue.  
_ Je suis sûr que vous pouvez tenter quelque chose, souffla Thomas en se laissant porter par Yue jusqu'à un toit.  
D'en haut la vision était plus cauchemardesque encore. Une boule de végétation s'était érigé autour de cette ruelle.  
_ Regarde, lança Yolis en levant son sceptre. Effacement, ouvre un passage dans ce mur !!  
Le sceptre brilla mais rien ne se passa.  
Thomas chercha dans la rue, les deux hommes étaient partis.  
_ Je suis presque sûr que celui qui a jeté ce sort est le professeur de Sakura. Si on le retrouvait...  
_ Tu penses ! Ils n'y pourront rien tous les deux. On ne peut agir. Voilà tout.  
_ Tous les deux... ? Tu les connais ?!!

Le mur de droite finit de s'écrouler et l'autre résista encore un peu. Ils ne voyaient déjà plus la journaliste.  
_ Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, cette femme ?  
_ C'est une folle, assura Lionel.  
Sakura se leva. Peut-être qu'il était venu le moment de... Elle fronça les sourcils et Kero se cacha dans le sac. Une main contre elle, elle sentait la clef du sceau des sceaux. Comment tous les sauver ? Comment pouvait-elle faire si elle ne se décidait pas à...  
_ Ecoutez, se tourna-t-elle vers eux. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...  
Lionel la dévisagea et secoua le menton. Tiffany, elle, sourit.  
_ Il est arrivé des tas de choses étranges et il y a quelqu'un que vous connaissez qui...  
_ Ah ! je sais... lança Nadine. C'est Bianka !!! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était si étrange !  
_ Il avait l'air d'être un danseur tout à fait normal, ajouta Sonya.  
_ Comme quoi, les danseurs, grommela Yvan.  
_ Qui pouvait se douter que... ?  
Un craquement soudain attira leur attention. Le mur allait céder sous la force des racines. La journaliste aperçut les débris pencher vers elle et se serra contre la paroi végétale. Tout allait leur tomber dessus ! Sakura attrapa sa clef et Lionel se leva.  
_ Sakura... tu es sûre ?  
La femme hurla alors que des pierres chutaient à ses pieds.  
_ Fonce, chasseuse ! s'envola Kero. Tu dois faire quelque chose !  
Tous le regardèrent et elle acquiesça. Son sceptre grandit entre ses mains et elle lança une carte en avant en courant par-dessus le tas de débris qui avaient coupé la ruelle en deux. Elle atterrit près du couple et frappa sa carte :  
_ Carte du Bouclier, protège-nous !  
Une bulle s'arrondit au-dessus d'eux et les gravas s'amoncelèrent tout autour. La femme retira le bras qu'elle avait placé devant ses yeux et elle aperçut les trois cercles pivoter sous les pieds de la fillette. Elle chercha le regard de son assistant, mais il était aspiré par ce qui arrivait. Quand tout se calma, ils se trouvaient ensevelis.  
_ Comment allons-nous sortir ?  
Sakura sourit et jeta une seconde carte contre son sceptre.  
_ Carte du Sable! cria-t-elle en lançant une dernière carte, écarte les gravats !  
Le sable s'amoncela sous les cailloux et la poussière et, d'un coup, les parois de sable retinrent les morceaux de mur et Sakura leur fit signe de passer. En sortant de l'autre côté, elle récupéra ses deux cartes et les débris retombèrent contre les racines. Les deux étrangers et le groupe d'amis ne surent quoi dire.  
Sandrine, elle, jouait avec Kero et le serrait contre elle ; Yvan fronçait les sourcils.  
_ Tu nous expliques ? fit-il.  
_ C'est un peu long...  
_ Attends, Sakura... l'arrêta Lionel. Il y quelque chose qui me gêne...  
Il regarda les autres et haussa les épaules avant de continuer.  
_ Car Mist voulait nous attaquer, Kero et moi. On a fui la boutique mais... pourquoi ne se manifeste-t-elle pas ?

Gabrielle traversa le barrage de police et courut vers les racines. Les martelant à pleine main, elle appela. Mais on ne répondit pas tout de suite. Derrière le rideau, les gravas empêchaient le son de passer. Un agent lui demanda de reculer et elle aperçut le mégaphone à sa ceinture. Elle s'en empara et le posa contre les racines :  
_ Ne faites pas de mal à mon ami !!! Je vous en prie !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers la rue. Cette voix...  
_ C'est Gabrielle, s'écria Sandrine.  
_ Alors, j'ai une idée, sourit Tiffany en leur tendant son portable.  
_ J'ai le téléphone dans la voiture, avança la journaliste qui sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur.

Derrière Gabrielle qu'on emmenait, le téléphone sonna.

Sur le toit, Thomas leva les yeux.  
_ Il se passe quelque chose. Pourquoi la voix du mégaphone semble avoir traversé le rempart ?  
Il se tourna vers Yolis. Il avait disparu.  
_ Yue, porte-moi jusqu'en bas. Et change-toi aussitôt.  
En un clin d'œil, ils étaient rendu à la voiture. Mathieu tenta de convaincre les policiers de relâcher la jeune femme et Thomas ouvrit la portière et décrocha.  
_ Ce sont les enfants qui sont coincés dedans, cria-t-il à l'intention des forces de police.  
Ils libérèrent Gabrielle qui approcha.  
_ Sakura ? demanda Thomas. Ca va ?  
_ Il n'y a aucun blessé. Rassure-toi. Yue et Yolis sont là ? Je les ai sentis...  
_ Que dit-elle ? demanda un des agents.  
Thomas ne répondit pas et Mathieu croisa les bras face à la barrière végétale.  
_ Non, Yolis nous a dit que ça ne servirait à rien.  
_ Je crois que mon rêve... murmura Mathieu. C'est...  
_ Attends, Sakura, lui lança son frère. Que dis-tu, Mathieu ?  
_ C'est comme le rêve de Yue...

  
Episode 21.3 : Selon la volonté de Clow.

L'arbre avait encore grandi ; les racines, jointes au-dessus de la ruelle, remontaient ensemble et se fondaient en un tronc qui s'élevait peu à peu en répandant sur la ville ses branches gigantesques.  
_ Oui, c'est comme dans mon rêve.  
_ Explique, lança Thomas.  
_ Eh bien...

Une silhouette floue s'avança dans l'obscurité presque totale et Yue la suivit.  
_ On ne se reverra pas, Yue. Clow te l'a peut-être expliqué.  
_ Non, Tara. Je ne sais rien. Clow médite. Sa fin est pour bientôt. Malheureusement... inclina-t-il la tête.  
_ Je sais, Yue. Il a tant donné pour ce monde, et pour le sceau des sceaux... Il est fatigué. Je crois qu'il ne se réincarnera pas en une seule personne. Son âme ne le supporterait pas. Ses sentiments et son pouvoir seront séparés. Toi, tu vas demeurer à jamais avec lui, je suppose.  
_ Pourquoi le quitterais-je ? C'est mon maître, mon ami. C'est lui qui m'a insufflé la vie.  
La silhouette s'arrêta dans le noir. Elle semblait frappée par ses dernières paroles.  
_ Alors, comme ça, Clow a déjà scellé ton esprit, Yue. Je suppose donc que Kero s'est déjà endormi.  
_ Oui, Clow tenait à l'endormir le premier, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
_ Pour fausser ses souvenirs, sourit-elle discrètement.  
_ Et je rejoindrai Kero dès que Clow sentira son âme s'élever. Il m'a parlé d'un dernier sort mais ce n'était pas très clair... Es-tu au courant, toi ?  
Elle leva une main vers lui :  
_ Je ne dois pas passer outre les mesures de Clow. S'il a voulu que tu oublies, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ J'en dis déjà trop...  
La silhouette s'éclaira faiblement et elle posa une main sur le mur verdâtre contre lequel elle marchait.  
Un être ailé apparut alors.  
_ Un problème, Tara ? Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?  
_ Yolis, nous en discuterons quand Clow se sera éteint. Je veux que tu accompagnes Yue jusqu'au livre sacré. Il te faudra une main pour y reposer, dit-elle à Yue.  
_ Adieu, Tara.  
_ Adieu, mon ami...  
Il la salua et s'éloigna.  
_ Yue, attends ! l'appela-t-elle. Je veux pourtant que tu gardes cette scène en mémoire. A jamais.  
_ Quelle scène ?  
Yolis sourit en dévisageant leur amie gardienne. Le mur qu'elle frôlait des doigts s'illumina et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de gigantesques racines. S'élevant au-dessus de lui, un arbre gigantesque les surplombait.  
_ N'oublie jamais que quelle que soit notre forme, nous les gardiens du sceau, nous contrôlons l'Arbre qui est l'essence même de notre existence. Ton nouveau maître te fera renaître dans un combat gagné grâce à l'Arbre. Et tu jugeras ce nouveau maître par la puissance de l'Arbre. Mais cette image devra te revenir en premier, gardien. Ce sera alors à toi de l'aider...

Une violente pluie obligea les spectateurs à s'éloigner et Yue put ainsi redevenir lui-même.  
Thomas, assis sur le siège conducteur, à côté de Gabrielle, releva la vitre assez pour ne pas se faire mouiller par l'eau qui frappait puissamment la carrosserie :  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?!  
_ Yolis nous a mentis ! Nous contrôlons tous l'Arbre, évidemment. Dis à Kero de se rabattre contre la paroi. Sous sa vraie forme. Nous nous passerons des deux autres.  
Thomas acquiesça et referma sa vitre :  
_ Sakura ! Il faut que Kero reprenne sa vraie forme !! cria-t-il dans le téléphone alors que la pluie battait la tôle. Lui seul peut lutter contre l'Arbre.

_ Ah bon ?! s'envola-t-il des bras de Sandrine.  
Son enveloppe se déchira et le fauve s'envola vers la paroi qui donnait sur l'avenue.  
_ Je fais quoi ?  
_ Concentre-toi, lui souffla Yue. En développant nos forces de l'eau et du feu, on devrait contrer le sort...

_ Sakura, appela Gabrielle dans le téléphone. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de mal à mon ami...  
Un doute envahit à cet instant l'adolescente. Elle fixa le plafond et le sol, la boutique dans laquelle les débris glissaient. Elle approcha le téléphone de son oreille :  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui lui veux du mal. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu' « Il » ne survivra pas longtemps si je ne...  
_ Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça... ?  
Tiffany chercha en elle tandis que la chasseuse s'approchait de la porte du magasin. Par le passé, le Brouillard avait attaqué les décors de la pièce de la classe de Thomas. Pour la capturer... Il fallait... elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. C'était ça.  
_ Quelqu'un en veut à Mist, Sakura !!  
_ Je viens de le comprendre.  
_ Vous voulez de l'aide ? se proposa Nadine.  
_ Non, non, merci, lui sourit amicalement Sakura en pénétrant la boutique.  
Sur le sol, le nuage vert, affaibli, rampait dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.  
_ Quelqu'un l'a affaibli, comprit Lionel. L'Arbre a recouvert le Brouillard. Alors celui-ci n'a plus d'effet.  
_ On dirait qu'il est en train de... mourir, signala Tiffany.  
Sakura leva son sceptre.  
_ Sakura, non... supplia Sandrine en mettant un pied dans la boutique. Si j'ai bien compris, l'ami de Gabrielle, c'est cette chose...  
_ Je dois le faire.  
_ Et si on se trompait... ? avança Tiffany, en retournant la question dans sa tête. Pourquoi considérer ces forces comme mauvaises ?  
_ Enfin, Tiffany ! lança Lionel. Tu as bien vu ce qu'elles ont fait jusqu'à présent!  
_ Elles sont manipulées. Tu disais toi-même que quelqu'un nous les envoyait.   
_ Oui, on nous les envoie. Mais rien ne nous prouve qu'on les oblige à nous attaquer ! Tout ceci ne pourrait être qu'une mise en scène. Si quelqu'un avait orchestré cette peur de Mist pour vous apitoyer sur son sort ?!!  
_ Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser une telle force dans la nature, soupira Sakura.  
_ Mais... s'avança Sandrine.  
_ Non, Sandrine ! Ce sont des forces bien plus mauvaises que ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent. Et je le dois !!!hurla-t-elle en abattant son sceptre contre le Brouillard.  
Mais elle ne prononça pas la formule de conversion des forces en carte. Elle fixa la masse verte un long moment et finit par relever son sceptre :  
_ D'accord, lança-t-elle à Mist. Si tu es une force bénéfique, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de te capturer.  
La masse se redressa mollement et se décomposa sous leur yeux. Une carte se créa au bout du sceptre et Sakura l'attrapa entre ses doigts. Tiffany sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura :  
_ Elle a comprit seule quel était le meilleur choix.  
Un grincement terrible survint alors et ils sortirent. Les racines allaient en sens inverse et pénétraient le sol.  
_ Nous avons réussi ! se retourna Kero. L'Arbre était ensorcelé ! Et nos seuls pouvoirs ont suffi à lever le sortilège. On est les meilleurs, Yeah !!  
_ Eh, mais je ne vais pas rater cette occasion, moi ! s'écria Sakura en se ruant vers les racines alors que la pluie diluvienne commençait à les arroser. Force de l'Arbre, cria-t-elle en frappant les végétaux qui rentraient dans le sol. Quitte la forme qui est tienne. Deviens Carte, carte de l'éternel !  
Toute la végétation disparut en une fumée translucide qui tournoya pour rejoindre la carte qui se créait. Sakura la vit s'envoler et retomber aux pieds des deux gardiens qui reprenaient leur forme, la pluie se calmant dans la rue. Elle accourut et la ramassa.  
_ Si elle est venue vers vous, c'est en remerciements, sourit-elle, heureuse d'avoir capturé deux autres de ces forces.  
Kero se posa entre les mains de Mathieu et fit signe à Sakura :  
_ Je dois parler avec Yue. On se voit plus tard.  
Thomas arriva en courant, suivi de Gabrielle, et il vérifia que tout allait bien.  
_ Tout s'est bien passé, souffla Sakura.  
_ Ah. Tant mieux, fit-il gêné d'avoir montré autant d'inquiétudes. Hum, hum, toussa-t-il. Je vais suivre Mathieu.  
Il se mit à marcher sur le trottoir et accéléra soudain.  
_ Il était inquiet, c'est vraiment mignon, assura Tiffany.  
_ Est-ce que... commença Gabrielle.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas forcé. Il a choisi de venir à moi, expliqua-t-elle. Sandrine a défendu tes idées et je l'ai écoutée. Mais Il savait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Je le protègerai comme il t'a protégée.  
_ Je... Je veux bien te croire. Remercie-le pour moi...  
Sakura hocha la tête ; la journaliste époussetait sa robe et s'arrêta près des deux amies. Les secours arrivaient et s'occupèrent des enfants.  
_ Je saurais me taire. Je crois que tout ceci n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort, en fait.  
Elle se pencha et attrapa la cassette écrasée sous un caillou.  
_ C'est tout ce que nous avons filmé. Au revoir.  
_ Au revoir, sourit Sakura. Merci !!  
_ Elle passe à côté d'un sacré scoop, confia Tiffany. Je me demande ce qui l'a réellement décidée.  
_ Elle a peut-être eu vraiment peur.  
_ Pour effrayer une journaliste, à mon avis, il en faut plus !  
Le groupe s'approcha d'elles, tous emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Yvan lui fit un clin d'œil et Sakura répondit par un simple hochement de tête.  
_ Ils sauront garder le secret, nota Tiffany.  
_ J'en suis sûre ! Mais je vais avoir droit à toutes sortes de questions dès demain !!  
_ Ooooh, noooon !! s'écria soudain Tiffany alors qu'un aide-soignant lui demandait de rejoindre l'ambulance.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'affola Sakura.  
Elle comprit pourtant et sourit, lui jetant un regard compatissant :  
_ Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !  
_ J'espère bien !

Yue posa son sceptre et croisa les bras. Kero faisaient les cent pas entre un poteau et un parterre de fleurs, dans un parc désert.  
_ Et tu dis que c'est un souvenir ? répéta Kero.  
_ Oui, une telle discussion ne pourrait être un rêve ! C'est un souvenir.  
_ Tara, Yolis... Ca voudrait dire que nous les connaissions bien avant tout ça ?! Je ne me souviens de rien !!  
_ Il faut en parler à Sakura.  
_ Non, non. Pas la peine de l'alarmer pour rien. Elle va se faire du soucis et cela pourrait la distraire. En plus, elle croit dur comme fer que ce Yolis est bon.  
_ D'un autre côté, réfléchit Yue, s'il ne m'avait pas dit que nous ne contrôlions pas Woody, je n'aurais peut-être pas repensé à ce rêve... L'aurait-il fait exprès ?  
_ S'il lisait dans tes pensées, peut-être, mais là... ! se mit à rire Kero. Voyons, Yue. Un peu plus de discernement. Ce gardien est un faux...  
_ Et Tara ?  
_ Quoi Tara ?  
_ Tara est le quatrième gardien. Celui qui contrôle les cartes de la Terre. Mais on ne l'a pas encore vue...  
_ Eh bien, si elle se montre, alors je te croirai, Yue. Mais jusque là, laisse-moi douter de ce Yolis... il ne me plaît pas.  
Yue décroisa les bras et hocha le menton.  
_ D'accord, murmura-t-il. Attendons.


	23. Agents du Fléau

Agents du Fléau

Episode 22.1 : Absence justifiée.

Sakura patientait sagement à sa table. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident en ville. Les travaux de réparation de la rue venaient de commencer et toute une partie du centre de Tomoeda était paralysée. Toute la chaussée avait été ravagée et les deux bâtiments s'étaient écroulés de moitié. Personne n'avait heureusement été blessé. Dans la classe tout était presque redevenu normal. Ses amis avaient effectivement tenu leur langue, même Yvan qui s'intéressait de près à ce véritable conte de fées qu'il aurait tant voulu imaginer de lui-même, et pourtant les questions avaient fusé pendant plusieurs jours. Elle leur avait tout expliqué. Et tandis que chacun avait accepté cette seconde personnalité de Sakura, Yvan n'avait de cesse de poser toutes sortes de questions supplémentaires et Sandrine n'arrêtait pas de le reprendre, croyant qu'il gênait Sakura.  
Tiffany posa son cartable et souffla :  
_ J'ai failli être en retard ! On a eu un problème de voiture !!  
_ De toute façon, se retourna Sonya, je ne suis pas sûre que Monsieur Davy soit là. Il semblerait qu'il soit malade depuis une semaine.  
Tiffany dévisagea Sakura et celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
_ Tu crois vraiment que Thomas l'a vu, lui, dans la rue ? murmura-t-elle.  
_ J'ai toujours cru mon frère, avoua Sakura. Mais c'est tellement gros que Monsieur Davy puisse être mauvais. Je me sens toute chose quand il est là.  
Tiffany secoua la tête et leva un doigt vers elle :  
_ Non, non, non, Sakura. Pas toujours. Parfois, tu étais tout à fait à l'aise en face de lui.  
_ C'est étrange, je ne me suis jamais trompée sur mes sentiments pourtant. J'ai comme l'impression de sentir... la lune...  
La porte glissa sur le côté et un jeune homme entra.  
_ Vous êtes bien la classe de James Davy ? demanda-t-il avec un léger accent anglais.  
_ Oui, monsieur, se leva Emilie.  
_ Ah, très bien. Tu peux t'asseoir. Je suis votre nouveau professeur. Vous avez dû entendre les rumeurs à propos de James... Enfin, de Monsieur Davy. Il est effectivement absent pour maladie. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave.  
Il dévisagea les élèves.  
_ Je m'appelle Franklin Terence.  
La classe le salua et il sortit ses affaires.  
_ Bien. J'aimerais faire un peu connaissance avec vous. Je sais que vous venez de manquer une semaine avec James... enfin, monsieur Davy. Mais je vous cernerai mieux si vous me dites deux ou trois mots sur chacun de vous...

A l'heure du repas, Alison s'éloigna du groupe assez tôt et Yvan profita de son absence pour relancer son sujet de conversation préféré :  
_ Alors, comme ça, la magie, c'est inné ?  
Sakura soupira amicalement en acquiesçant et Sandrine le tira par une oreille. Pour ne pas ébruiter un peu plus la nouvelle, Sakura avait demandé de n'en parler à personne. Et comme Alison n'était pas là, elle avait préféré ne pas la mettre dans la confidence.

Dans la maison qu'ils louaient, James et son frère préparaient un nouveau sort. Debout au centre du triangle, l'aîné interpella une nouvelle fois le pouvoir ancestral de Fléau. Mais lorsqu'il écarta les bras, les yeux clos, le visage incliné, un puissant flot de particules sombres s'éleva du sol et le traversa. James tomba à genoux et Jonas approcha.  
Quelqu'un s'appuya à un mur de la cave et applaudit cyniquement :  
_ C'est douloureux ?  
_ Bianka, murmura James. Que nous veux-tu encore ?  
_ Laissez-moi deviner... Le Fléau s'impatiente et ne veut plus vous aider ?  
James enrageait. C'est à peu près le message qu'il venait de recevoir dans ce choc terrible.  
_ Bianka, s'avança Jonas. Pourquoi l'élue est-elle si forte ? La prophétie de Clow disait qu'elle s'approprierait le pouvoir du sceau sacré. Mais, il y a plus, de toute évidence.  
_ En effet, c'est bien ce que Clow écrivit avant sa mort. Mais je vous avais prévenu. Sakura a surpassé les prophéties. D'ailleurs je crois que Clow a écrit n'importe quoi pour vous induire en erreur. Il savait que le Fléau utiliserait ses grimoires !  
_ Il savait ça aussi ?!  
_ Bien sûr, s'énerva James. Mais il a aussi berné le Cercle, alors !  
_ Eh eh eh, éclata de rire Bianka. Clow a toujours détesté ce petit cercle de faux-amis. Il disait que les sages du conseil ne se préoccupaient que de la surveillance des sorciers de son monde. Ils se servaient des grands maîtres comme Yaln. Et il n'a jamais vraiment avoué son appartenance à cette guilde.  
_ De quel côté es-tu, toi ? lui souffla James qui reprenait des forces.  
Bianka secoua la tête :  
_ Qu'allez-vous faire sans l'appui du Fléau ?  
_ Nous débrouiller.  
Jonas regarda son frère.  
_ C'est à dire ? lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Nous sommes des agents du Fléau. Et c'est là notre force, la source de notre pouvoir et de notre obéissance.  
Jonas sembla réfléchir un instant et leva le nez vers Bianka :  
_ Sakura est-elle plus puissante que le Fléau ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui cria James.  
_ Non, elle est bien plus faible, répondit Bianka. Et elle est seule, elle. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Le Fléau s'éveille peu à peu et il vous insuffle sa force. Avec de la méthode, vous auriez pu venir à bout d'elle. Mais vous avez joué de malchance, j'ai l'impression.  
Il se retourna et leva une main à leur attention.  
_ Adieu. J'ai à faire !  
_ Au revoir, lui lança Jonas.  
James sentit la colère monter en lui.  
_ Nous sommes deux... se répéta-t-il. Et le temps de le lui montrer est venu. Attends, gardien ! l'appela James.  
_ Tu veux que je vous conduise à elle, c'est ça ? Elle est au lycée, voyons. Ce même lycée que vous fuyez par peur...  
Il s'évapora. James se redressa et inspira profondément. Il tira légèrement sur sa veste et ajusta son col.  
_ Allons-y, sourit-il alors.

Tandis que les deux hommes approchaient du lycée, Yvan et Sandrine ramassaient les restes du repas et Nadine se proposa de les aider pour tout amener à une poubelle. Sonya s'éloigna aussi et Tiffany soupira :  
_ Tout cela est très étrange.  
_ Oui.  
Une main se glissa dans son cou et une ombre attrapa Tiffany par les épaules. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réagir : sa chaîne cassait et la clef du sceau partait dans la main étrangère. On la poussa violemment et elle tomba au sol. Elle se retourna aussitôt et aperçut le voleur :  
_ Monsieur Davy ?  
_ Bonjour chasseuse...  
_ Alors, mon frère avait raison, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle aperçut également celui qui maintenait Tiffany. Quand James eut la clef, Jonas relâcha l'adolescente et celle-ci rejoignit Sakura.  
_ Vous êtes deux ?  
Jonas hocha la tête et sourit à son frère.  
_ Je comprends mieux mes sensations différentes pour vous.  
_ De quoi parles-tu ? lui sourit James.  
_ Viens James, on va se débarrasser de ça. Et ne t'avise pas de nous suivre, chasseuse. Car sans ça, tu es perdue...  
Il partirent en courant et elle hésita.  
_ Tu dois y aller, Sakura, lui assura son amie.  
_ Mais que vais-je faire contre eux ?!  
_ Il faut en tout cas que tu les empêches de continuer à répandre sur la ville les forces qui détruisent tout !  
Sakura fronça les sourcils :  
_ Mais c'est contre moi qu'ils en ont. Si je ne me manifeste plus, ils n'agiront plus...  
_ C'est un raisonnement absurde. Tu as été choisie. Tu es celle qui devait posséder cette clef. Clow Reed a tout fait pour ça, non ? Et souviens-toi du sacrifice des cartes pour te sauver. Elles aussi te voulaient pour maîtresse.  
_ Mais...  
_ Non, Sakura. Tu n'as pas le droit d'hésiter... Tu es la CardCaptor. Il est peut-être venu le temps d'arrêter les forces, de prendre le problème à la racine !  
_ A la racine, tu dis...  
_ Eh ! Les filles !! arrivait Lionel en courant. J'ai senti un grand pouvoir près d'ici.  
_ Aie confiance en toi, Sakura, lui murmura Tiffany. J'ai confiance en toi. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Souviens-toi toujours que grâce à toi, le Vide est devenu Espoir !  
Sakura sentit le courage lui revenir peu à peu.  
_ D'accord Tiffany.

Thomas monta les marches quatre à quatre et poussa violemment la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Les deux gardiens s'étaient écroulés au sol et semblaient dormir :  
_ Eh ! vous deux !!!  
Il les secoua et ressentit quelque chose de suspect autour d'eux. Comme une force... Il se releva et, par la fenêtre, croisa le regard d'une silhouette qui prit son envol, non loin de la maison. L'autre gardien... ? Thomas redescendit et revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'il renversa d'un coup sur les deux gardiens.  
_ Réveillez-vous ! Il y a un grand danger !!  
_ Hein ? Hein ? Quoi ? A manger ?! bredouilla Kéro.  
Thomas l'attrapa par la gorge et Kero tira la langue.  
_ Sakura est en danger, articula Thomas. Emmenez-moi à son lycée...

  
Episode 22.2 : 22 Février.

_ Tu les sens toujours, toi aussi ? demanda Lionel en bifurquant vers le parc.  
_ Oui, oui... Et dire que je suis en train de louper un cours, se plaignit Sakura.  
_ Et oui, la vie est une question de choix : le sort du monde ou ton apprentissage scolaire.  
_ Lionel, demanda-t-elle soudain. Il m'a pris la clef. Comment vais-je la récupérer ?  
Il ralentit en arrivant aux marches qui descendaient vers les allées du parc. Il prit sa main et la fixa intensément. Elle était un peu gênée, mais elle soutint son regard profond. Il avala sa salive et inspira.  
_ Tu es capable de tant... Parce que tu le souhaitais, tu as rappelé à ta main le sceptre qui était tombé au sol, tu te souviens? Tu as recréé le sceptre malgré l'Illusion... Comme pour tout sorcier, ton sceptre n'est là que pour canaliser ta concentration. Je pense que tu peux t'en passer. Tu es prête.  
_ Prête ?! Mais... Comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
_ Je ne devrais pas, hésita-t-il un instant. Mais... sache qu'un pouvoir immense appelé Fléau s'éveille peu à peu. Clow n'en a jamais clairement parlé dans ce que nous avions traduit jusqu'alors. En fait, tout ce qu'il disait était erroné ou détourné. Le jugement, l'oubli, les gardiens... Il y a une part de vérité, bien sûr, mais rien n'est vraiment La Vérité. Car La Vérité est toute autre. La Vérité expliquerait tout depuis le début. A commencer par toi et par...  
_ Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle alors qu'il hésitait encore.  
_ Je ne dois pas t'en dire plus. Clow a longtemps œuvré dans ce sens et je n'ai absolument pas le droit d'aller à l'encontre de ses projets.  
_ Mais quels projets, Lionel ?!  
_ L'écriture du Destin. Mais je t'en dis déjà trop.  
_ Tu en sais plus ?! Mais alors, pourquoi ne rien me dire ?  
Elle ne comprenait pas :  
_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
_ Oh non, la dévisagea-t-il soudainement. J'ai une totale confiance en toi.  
_ Mais alors...  
Un flot d'énergie les repoussa loin l'un de l'autre et tandis que Sakura roulait au sol, Lionel fut projeté au bord de l'eau.  
Les deux frères, bras croisés, dos à dos, se tenaient droit entre eux.

Thomas ne trouva personne. La cours était déserte, l'heure des cours ayant sonné.  
_ Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tu vois, grommela Kero.  
Une détonation secoua le ciel et une colonne d'énergie s'éleva haut dans le lointain. Thomas, une main sur le torse se crispa. Kero et Yue se dévisagèrent. Quelle puissance effrayante...  
_ Dites-moi à quoi vous pensez, tous les deux, se redressa difficilement Thomas. Dites-moi.  
_ C'est une force inconnue, mais elle ressemble à celle qui se dégageait de Void.  
_ Quoi ? Encore cette histoire avec la maison d'Anthony ? Amenez-moi là-bas.  
_ Mais plus on va se rapprocher de cette source magique, remarqua Yue, plus tu vas souffrir. Tu l'as expliqué à Mathieu. Et... Je ne peux pas tolérer que tu prennes ce risque.  
_ Amenez-moi auprès d'elle !! leur hurla-t-il. Ma sœur court un grave danger. Peut-être le dernier... si on ne fait rien.  
_ Le dernier... répéta Kero en se tournant vers Yue. Tu crois que ce pourrait-être... L'heure de l'affrontement ?  
_ De quel affrontement, vous parlez ?

La colonne de puissance s'élargit et de nombreuses vagues d'énergie heurtèrent les deux adolescents qui s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus l'un de l'autre, repoussés par le pouvoir grandissant des deux frères. Sakura resserra les poings et tenta de s'avancer vers eux. Lionel se releva et sortit son épée. Un autre coup. Sakura rebondit en arrière contre un tronc et Lionel roula dans l'eau.  
_ Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre nous. Notre unité nous apportera la victoire tant attendue.  
_ Mais pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ? leur cria Sakura.  
Jonas baissa les yeux et James éclata de rire.  
_ Pour l'épanouissement futur du Fléau. Tu es le seul obstacle, Sakura. C'est difficile à croire, peut-être, mais c'est vrai.  
_ Mais je ne suis pas la plus grande magicienne ! Yaln et Clow sont des maîtres !  
_ Ce sont des réincarnations. Ils ont hérité d'un pouvoir qu'ils ne contrôleront pas avant des années ! Il sera trop tard.  
_ Et moi, je vous gêne ?!  
Lionel sortait de l'eau et brandit son épée. Il bondit, rempli de rage, en direction des frères et transperça le flot d'énergie, le tranchant d'un large coup d'épée. James leva deux doigts vers lui et le garçon frappa de toutes ses forces. Son épée heurta l'objet que l'homme tenait entre le pouce et l'index et qui céda, cassé en petits morceaux. La clef s'éparpilla au sol et le pouvoir repoussa Lionel loin dans l'eau où il heurta le fond.  
Sakura attendit de le voir remonter. Il tenta de se maintenir hors de l'eau et elle soupira.  
Elle serra les poings et avança pas à pas vers les deux frères.  
_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous m'en voulez tant. Mais je vous interdis de faire du mal à mes amiiiis ! hurla-t-elle en pénétrant les cercles de force, un bras devant la figure.  
Jonas la dévisageait, la regardant avancer peu à peu vers eux, malgré la toute-puissance que leur concédait le Fléau, puissance qui lui faisait, à lui, un peu peur.  
_ Jonas, que fais-tu ?! lui cria James. Repousse-la !!  
Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle vague de puissante élargit encore leur défense et Sakura se retrouva propulsée dans l'herbe humide. Elle roula au sol et ses poches se vidèrent alors qu'elle heurtait du dos un solide tronc. Elle en toussa de douleur et ouvrit un œil vers les deux hommes. Que pouvait-elle faire contre eux ?  
Les cartes de l'éternel étaient répandues à ses pieds et elle les fixa les unes après les autres. Laquelle pourrait-elle utiliser ?  
Un flash la traversa alors et elle se pencha pour les ramasser toutes. Peut-être cela marcherait-il avec ces cartes-ci aussi ?  
_ Cartes de l'éternel, murmura-t-elle en serrant son jeu contre elle. Moi, Sakura, maîtresse du sceau des sceaux, je vous demande de répondre à ma question.  
Lionel rampait hors de l'eau et il s'allongea au bord, à bout de force.  
Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui gagnaient encore en puissance. Des morceaux de terre se soulevaient autour d'eux et l'étendue d'eau ondulait en fuyant peu à peu la zone. L'air même se chargeait et devenait lourd. Sakura s'abrita derrière un tronc et disposa six cartes devant elle par paires. Puis une dernière à côté. Les unes après les autres, elles les retourna. Sword et Shield en haut. Big et Little au centre. Silent et Voice en bas. Et la carte supplémentaire était... Power. Mais que pouvait-elle en déduire ?  
Une autre secousse assomma Lionel qui glissa dans l'eau. Sakura se releva pour le suivre des yeux et elle sentit un mur invisible la retenir. La force qui se dégageait de l'union des deux frères était... effrayante ! Mais à la fois si... étrange. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue et semblait composée d'un peu tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'alors.  
Thomas arriva en courant et se jeta à l'eau. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre la berge, Lionel inconscient sous le bras. Yue et Kero se jetèrent sur les deux frères qu'ils ne purent approcher. Chacun fut repoussé à une dizaine de mètres. Kero aperçut Sakura et contourna la force. Il se posa près d'elle et observa les cartes par terre.  
_ Tu as posé une question à ce jeu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que les cartes veulent dire.  
Sakura secoua la tête. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait eu la solution sous les yeux depuis le début ? Yue et Kero... Gothar et Samantha...  
Le gardien juge se posa également près d'elle.  
_ Toutes les cartes ont-elle une carte contraire, dans le jeu de Clow ? demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Non. Je ne sais pas...  
_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, réfléchit Yue.  
_ Moi, je crois que c'est ce que le jeu m'a répondu. La puissance vient de la dualité des cartes ! Comme vous deux.  
Ils se dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Elle rejoignit les mains devant elle et avança, brusquement paisible, vers les deux frères qui la suivaient des yeux. Elle fit un pas et l'herbe se mit à luire sous ses pieds. Les mains jointes, elle fit un second pas. Les yeux fermés, le sourire serein, elle se laissait porter par ses sentiments, comme le lui avait conseillé Tiffany, et par sa concentration, comme le lui avait appris Nicky.  
_ Sceau des sceaux, viens à moi.  
Les cartes s'envolèrent et voletèrent au ras du sol.  
_ Par la puissance de mon amour, reprends vers toi ces deux forces. Reconvertis ces deux âmes égarées.  
_ Que fais-tu ?! lui lança son frère...  
_ Elle va avoir besoin de toi, lui murmura une douce voix derrière son oreille.  
Il sourit et ferma les yeux en songeant à ce lien qui l'unissait à sa sœur. Un cercle du sceau apparut alors sous ses pieds. Un second apparut sous ceux de Sakura et le troisième se mit à luire sous les pieds des deux frères. Yue et Kero observaient sans comprendre.  
_ Sceau des sceaux, libère ta puissance... Force sauvage, quitte la forme qui est tienne.  
_ Une carte ? s'étouffa Kero. Il y a une carte ?  
_ Je crois comprendre, sourit Yue. Mais...  
_ Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel, conclut simplement Sakura.  
James sembla parcouru de douleurs tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, traversant sans mal les vagues de pouvoir qui la frôlaient sans l'arrêter. James posa un genou au sol et Jonas sourit. Sakura ouvrit les yeux alors que des traînées de pouvoir s'étiraient de leurs membres.  
_ Merci Sakura, sourit Jonas. J'ai toujours cru en toi. C'est bien toi, l'Elue. Il faut seulement que tu comprennes la portée de ton pouvoir, petite chasseuse.  
_ Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?  
James partit en lambeau et s'éleva dans le ciel.  
_ Tu l'as compris toute seule. Et comme nous sommes deux, nous nous équilibrions. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies compris.  
_ Mais d'où venait cette sensation... ?  
La corps de Jonas s'effilochait à son tour et il sourit en inclinant la tête.  
_ De notre antagonisme... J'ai été moins touché par les flammes du Fléau et je devais sûrement t'apparaître comme un pouvoir bénéfique, Sakura. Aie toujours confiance en toi. Nous, nous croyons en toi, souffla-t-il alors que seul son visage demeurait encore visible. Depuis toujours. Quelle que soit... notre... forme...  
Il disparut totalement et s'éleva à son tour. Tout le pouvoir se volatilisa et une carte retomba au sol. Elle trouva aussi la clef, reconstituée, et souleva la nouvelle carte : Twin. Ils étaient une de ces forces... Une force qui trouvait seule son équilibre. Par sa dualité. Elle sourit et les trois cercles disparurent.  
Elle courut vers son frère et le serra contre elle. Celui-ci ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva la tête vers les deux gardiens, béats. Sa petite sœur était vraiment merveilleuse. Et jamais il ne cesserait de croire en ce lien qui semblait si chère à sa mère. Ce lien...  
Sakura aperçut Lionel, évanoui, et se précipita à ses côtés. Thomas soupira.  
_ Il ne va pas mourir. Il a juste bu la tasse, c'est tout.  
_ Oh, Lionel... murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.  
Thomas inspira profondément et se tourna vers l'étendue d'eau:  
_ J'espère que tu n'as pas manqué de cours ! Sinon, ce sera répété à Papa !  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Non, Thomas, s'il te plaît...  
_ Je... je vais y réfléchir. Nous allons nous occuper de lui, retournes-y.  
_ D'accord.  
Il se pencha et souleva l'adolescent  
_ Jusqu'à notre départ ! souffla-t-il.  
_ Quoi... ? se retourna-t-elle.  
_ La vaisselle et les courses... pour payer mon silence !  
_ Grrrrr. Profiteur... D'accooord !  
Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de Lionel et se mit à courir vers le lycée.  
_ Elle en a oublié de prendre ses cartes, souffla Kero, encore ébahi.

  
Episode 22.3 : Les adieux.

Sakura rangea ses dernières affaires dans sa valise et Tiffany soupira :  
_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas emmener ma caméra ?  
_ Non, non, je t'assure. Je ferai des tas de photos, en contrepartie, je te le promets.  
_ J'espère bien. Sakura en France, sourit-elle en écartant les bras, comme face à un gigantesque panneau publicitaire.  
Thomas frappa et poussa la porte :  
_ Téléphone pour toi. Je crois que c'est Alison.  
Sakura haussa les sourcils, puis elle descendit. Tiffany la suivit.  
_ Allô ? demanda-t-elle. Alison ?  
_ Oui, c'est moi. J'ai un problème...  
Sakura dévisagea Tiffany : la voix de leur amie était bizarre.  
_ Sakura... Je t'en prie, se mit-elle soudain à pleurer à l'autre bout du fil.  
_ Alison ? Qu'y a-t-il ?!  
_ Viens vite...  
La jeune fille cria au téléphone et le combiné sembla heurter le sol.  
Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour.  
_ Cette fois-ci, s'exclama Tiffany en brandissant l'appareil qu'elle avait descendu, je te filme !!  
_ Thomas, je sors !!!  
Il ne répondit pas et elles quittèrent la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, Sakura ne chercha même pas un regard étranger qui pourrait les voir, elle prit la carte du vol et la serra contre elle. De larges ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos et Tiffany se cramponna.  
_ Tu ne te sers pas de ta clef ?  
Elles s'élevèrent à toute vitesse dans le ciel et Sakura se dirigea vers l'immeuble de leur amie.  
_ Non. Ca dépend. J'en aurai peut-être besoin pour d'autres cartes, mais le Vol ou le Saut sont des cartes instinctives. Lionel m'a fait comprendre que mon sceptre n'était qu'un instrument.  
_ Alors il t'a parlé ? demanda la jeune fille en filmant la ville de si haut.  
_ Oui, mais trop peu. Tu sais des choses, toi ?  
_ Pas plus que toi, il me semble. Il est resté très évasif.  
_ Tu... Tu crois qu'une force a pu attaquer Alison... ? Si plus personne ne me les envoie...  
Elles se rapprochèrent de l'immeuble à toute vitesse et Sakura se posa directement à l'étage et attrapa sa clef d'une main tandis que ses ailes disparaissaient.  
_ Reste derrière moi... Ce sera plus prudent.  
_ D'accord ! sourit Tiffany, caméra au point.  
_ C'est peut-être dangereux... Sois un peu sérieuse !  
_ Mais quand il s'agit de te filmer sous ton meilleur jour, je le suis toujours ! Go, CardCaptor...  
Sakura posa la main sur la poignée.  
_ Je ne sens pas de...  
Elle fit glisser la porte et entra d'un coup.  
_ Surprise !!!!  
Tous étaient là et l'accueillirent en fanfare. Lionel, Yvan, Sandrine, Nadine, Sonya et Alison. Et même Thomas, Mathieu et Bianka... « Thomas ?!! »  
_ Grâce au pouvoir de Yue : Mirror, lui chuchota Tiffany.  
_ Tu étais au courant ?!!  
_ Ben oui !

Ce fut au tour d'Yvan de prendre le micro. Il se leva et suivit la ligne de paroles en bas de l'écran.  
Sakura sourit, heureuse. Ils avaient organisé cette fête pour son départ. C'était si gentil...  
_ Et c'est Bianka qui a imité la voix de Alison, confia Nadine.  
_ Bianka ?!  
_ Oui ! Si tu savais à quel point il imite bien certaines voix !  
Sakura dévisageait l'homme aux cheveux en bataille. Il avait dit qu'il disparaîtrait mais il n'en avait rien fait. Comme le groupe avait appris qu'elle était la chasseuse, il n'avait pas jugé cela utile. D'ailleurs, savait-il comment tout ceci se déroulerait ? Si tel était le cas, alors il aurait très bien pu prétendre vouloir disparaître par la suite, cela ne l'engageait à rien...  
_ Imiter une voix... se répéta Sakura.  
Tous applaudirent Yvan qui sourit en expliquant les origines du karaoké. Tous éclatèrent de rire et on lui demanda de désigner le suivant.  
_ Sakura !  
_ Moi, mais non, je...  
_ Le destin a choisi ! clama-t-il. Et quand on est choisi par un dieu, on ne demande pas son reste !  
_ Et le dieu, c'est toi, le reprit Sandrine, sceptique.  
_ Oui !  
Ils acclamèrent Sakura et elle se leva. Tandis que la musique commençait, elle songea à cet appel. Bianka avait su imiter la voix d'Alison. Une voix si douce, si délicate, si aiguë. Il maîtrisait donc bien le pouvoir de Voice. Mais alors... Mais alors, serait-ce lui qui l'avait déjà appelée à propos du livre de Clow ?  
Elle croisa son regard et il frappa dans ses mains en rythme. Il maintint son regard et articula quelques mots qu'elle comprit parfaitement : « Ne te pose pas tant de questions ».  
_ Tu dois faire attention à toi, à toi, à toi, chantonna Sakura.  
_ Tu dois faire attention à toi, reprirent-ils ensemble.  
Bianka lui fit un clin d'œil et ses paroles s'étoffèrent de mystère.   
Qui était-il vraiment... ?

_ Je reviendrai d'ici deux semaines, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'on les appelait à rejoindre leur porte d'embarquement.  
Mathieu salua Lionel et Tiffany et souleva les deux sacs.  
_ Profitez-en bien là-bas, lança Tiffany à Thomas et Mathieu.  
Thomas répondit par un simple mouvement de tête et ils s'éloignèrent.  
Sakura avait du mal à partir. Ses mains dans celles de Lionel, elle se forçait à sourire.  
_ Kero est dans un des sacs ? demanda Tiffany.  
_ Oui. Il n'était pas tellement content, surtout que comme Alison ne sait rien de mon secret, il n'a pas pu se montrer à votre fête.  
_ Il en profitera là-bas. Tu nous raconteras.  
Tiffany la serra contre elle et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis elle les quitta et Lionel inspira profondément. Sakura ne savait quoi dire.  
_ Et dire que cette fois, c'est moi qui part et toi qui reste, sourit-elle.  
Il passa ses mains sur ses joues et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle laissa finalement glisser ses bras dans le dos de l'adolescent. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, recula un peu et la serra contre lui.  
_ Je t'aime Sakura. Thomas m'a répété ces mots de Katya et je voudrais que tu les gardes en toi...  
_ Lorsque la lune n'est plus visible, personne n'ose penser qu'elle n'existe plus, murmura Sakura.  
Il recula sans lâcher ses mains et acquiesça.  
_ Je t'attendrai ici à la fin des vacances. Mais je serai avec toi tout le temps.  
_ Merci Lionel.  
Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et Thomas toussa derrière eux.  
_ Hum, hum... Il est temps.  
_ Bon voyage, souffla Lionel.  
_ Veille sur Tiffany.  
_ Compte sur moi...  
_ L'avion, Sakura ! enragea Thomas.  
_ Oui, bon ça va !  
Leurs mains s'éloignèrent doucement et elle le salua en suivant son frère.  
_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves.  
Elle lui ratatina les orteils et il se plia en deux, une larme à l'œil.  
_ Quand tu commenceras à mettre des talons, pense à éviter ce genre de torture...  
_ C'est parce que t'es méchant...  
_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Je disais que je ne savais pas ce que tu lui trouvais, mais puisque tel était ton choix, je le respecterais.  
_ C'est trop gentil, se jeta-elle à son cou.

L'avion fila sur la piste, leva le nez et quitta bientôt le sol.  
_ Et voilà. La famille Gauthier va enfin être réunie, clama Tiffany.  
_ Oui, souffla Lionel, l'air inquiet.  
_ Tu penses à quoi ?  
_ Je... je... bafouilla-t-il en pâlissant.  
Il leva un doigt vers la piste et Tiffany tourna la tête.  
_ Quoi... ?  
_ Regarde, l'air battu par l'avion... C'est un tourbillon !  
_ C'est normal, c'est le mouvement normal de l'air autour d'un avion...  
Le nuage s'enroula sur lui-même et une fine lueur en émergea en se glissant sous la carlingue.  
_ Une force !! s'écria Lionel en frappant la vitre.  
_ Tu es sûr ?  
_ C'est Storm... Une force sauvage... Sakura... 


	24. Vive les vacances I

_(SAISON 2)_  
Vives les vacances (1/2)

**Episode 23.1 : A la neige.**

Lionel descendit de la rame et Pierre l'accompagna sur le quai de la gare.  
_ Je vais continuer seul, Pierre. La classe est la-haut, dans le chalet des Elandres, indiqua-t-il d'un mouvement de menton.  
_ Bien monsieur. Mais je vais rester ici et attendre la fin de vos vacances.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux rentrer avec eux ensuite, tu sais.  
_ J'y tiens, monsieur Lionel.  
Il acquiesça et souleva sa valise.  
_ Alors, d'accord, conclut Lionel. On se voit bientôt.  
_ Profitez de ces jours de calme.  
_ Je vais y penser...  
Le bus qui rejoignait le chalet perdu entre les flancs des deux pics patientait près des portes de la gare. Le train repartait quand Lionel choisit une place. Pierre lui fit signe et le véhicule ne tarda pas à démarrer. Lionel posa la tête contre le dossier de son siège et soupira alors que le bus s'éloignait. Le temps filait doucement. Tiffany avait insisté pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre en vacances de neige avec les autres. Il n'avait pas su lui refuser. Après tout, comme le disait Pierre, ce serait un peu de repos bien mérité !  
Sakura avait téléphoné dès son arrivée, trois jours auparavant. Il ne s'était pas trompé... Une force avait bien poursuivi le vol de Sakura. Arrivée là-bas, elle avait tenté de la capturer avant qu'elle ne ravageât toute l'Europe. Malheureusement, les dégâts étaient déjà grands et elle s'en voulait terriblement.  
Sa tête pivota sur le côté et il appuya son front contre la vitre. Devant lui, la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue en contre bas de la route qu'ils empruntaient. La gare s'éloignait et toute la région apparaissait recouverte inégalement par la neige argentée, donnant à ce paysage un aspect cotonneux.  
Ses sentiments étaient plus que troublés par les nouvelles qu'on lui avait adressées de Chine. Ling commençait à voir le bout du tunnel : les manuscrits de Clow seraient bientôt déchiffrés. La vérité éclaterait enfin au grand jour. Le véritable dessein de ce magicien qui les manipulait depuis le passé. La vérité sur Tara. Sur la magie de Sakura... et sur le Fléau. Clow n'avait pas réellement « transmis » son jeu et sa magie au maître suivant... Il avait créé les cartes pour Sakura. Parce que c'était elle que le Fléau attendait, voilà tout ! Et toute cette mise en scène n'avait pour mission que de lui cacher la vérité le plus longtemps possible tout en lui permettant de prendre le temps de s'améliorer et de devenir une magicienne puissante. Mais quand en prendrait-elle conscience ?  
Quand... ?  
En tout cas, il ne devait rien lui dire. C'était la dernière volonté et les derniers mots de Clow, si longtemps incompris dans la langue qu'il avait utilisée : « Que mon sang ne se mêle pas à ma volonté ». Autrement dit... « Lionel, ne fais rien qui puisse gêner ce qui doit arriver. Malgré tes sentiments »  
_ Malgré mes sentiments...

Dans la salle de méditation, la dernière bougie souffla son dernier soupir et l'obscurité envahit l'espace. Katya décroisa, les bras, appuyée à l'entrée et ôta ses lunettes dans le noir.  
_ Il est temps, Anthony, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Pas encore, souffla-t-il, assis en tailleur au centre de son sceau. Elle n'est pas prête.  
_ Je parlais de toi...  
_ Pour moi... commença-t-il en se relevant.  
Elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts et la lumière réinvestit peu à peu la salle de méditation. Il inspira profondément et releva une main qu'il porta devant ses yeux, se concentrant sur le creux de sa paume.  
_ Alors, c'est vraiment fini ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_ Oui. Vraiment... Clow est mort en moi.  
Il marcha vers elle et prit sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sourit timidement.  
_ Ca ne change rien pour moi, dit-elle simplement.  
_ Je sais.

Les nombreux skieurs glissaient sur la piste et Lionel descendit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. La neige l'éblouissait fortement et il sourit en apercevant Monsieur Terada. Il le rejoignit et le salua. Les primaires avaient accompagné les lycéens, cette année. Et le professeur était ravi de revoir son ancien élève.  
Plus tard dans la matinée, Lionel retrouva la joyeuse bande, autour d'un chocolat chaud.  
_ On est tous heureux que tu nous aies rejoints, affirma Yvan.  
_ C'est vrai, confia Sonya. On ne savait pas ce que tu allais faire, sinon.  
_ Tu n'as toujours pas de réponse pour suivre les cours avec nous ? demanda Sandrine. Depuis le temps...  
_ Je ne voudrais pas que vous me considéreriez comme un fainéant mais... je n'ai rien demandé à mon lycée en Chine.  
_ Mais alors, tu ne suis même pas des cours en particulier ?  
_ En fait, je travaille avec Pierre. Mon majordome, expliqua-t-il à Alison. Mais c'est vrai, je ne vais pas en cours du tout.  
_ Mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi, pour ton dossier.  
_ Ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation, assura-t-il, s'entourant de mystère.  
Tiffany sourit discrètement :  
_ Pourtant, ils ont raison, ça laissera une trace dans ton dossier scolaire. Et ensuite pour...  
_ Pour rentrer dans une université, tu veux dire ?  
Elle acquiesça et il détourna le regard.  
_ Je n'y pense pas. C'est...  
Son regard s'assombrit et il se leva :  
_ Excusez-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil, lança-t-il en les quittant.  
_ Il est distant, fit remarquer Sonya. Ce serait bien si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.  
_ Je crois que c'est trop profond, assura Tiffany, pour qu'on lui soit d'une aide quelconque. Il pense énormément à Sakura. Leur relation n'est pas toute simple, je crois.  
_ Ah... souffla Sandrine.  
Elle prit la main de Yvan sous la table et il sourit tendrement.  
_ Cet après-midi, on skiera tous ensemble, lança-t-il. Il pensera peut-être à autre chose.  
_ Tu as raison...  
_ A propos de skis, lança soudain Yvan, un doigt en l'air. Vous saviez qu'à l'origine, ils étaient ronds ? Et comme les chutes se multipliaient, les montagnards ont eu l'idée sublime de...  
_ Mais bien sûr, le coupa Sandrine.  
Tiffany sourit avec les autres, alors que Sandrine tentait de le faire taire, et leva les yeux vers le couloir dans lequel avait disparu Lionel. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ces quelques jours le détendraient.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et un souffle soudain le fit sursauter.  
L'homme qui venait d'apparaître rangea son sceptre et le dévisagea.  
_ Brice, soupira Lionel. Encore toi ? Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ?  
_ Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai cherché grâce à mon pouvoir de Transfert.  
_ Ah, c'est vrai. Et tu veux... ?  
_ Que sais-tu du Fléau ?  
_ Tu es venu là pour ça ?!! Mais je suis en vacances !  
L'homme le dévisagea en souriant malicieusement et Lionel enragea :  
_ Koaaaa, encore ? Pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? cria-t-il en le contournant pour s'asseoir sur le lit. D'abord, tu viens chez moi, complètement agité, pour me forcer à provoquer Sakura alors que Clow ne désirait le faire qu'une seule fois. Puis, tu apparais ici ou là. Mais que cherches-tu exactement ?  
_ Des réponses. Le Cercle veut trouver la solution.  
_ Le Cercle... Encore, soupira Lionel en se laissant tomber sur la couverture. Et tu es encore leur petit chien-chien... ?  
_ Non, ce sont mes propres réponses que je recherche.  
Lionel fronça les sourcils en se redressant.  
_ Tes réponses ?  
L'homme leva un bras et son sceptre apparut. Il l'inclina vers Lionel qui ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Puissance du Gel, paralyse ce gamin ! lança-t-il alors.  
Lionel se figea, surpris, et ne sut quoi dire. Le sceptre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, rien ne se passa.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ A toi de me le dire, enfant de Clow. Pourquoi certains de mes pouvoirs s'éteignent ?! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le Fléau ?  
_ Tes pouvoirs... s'éteignent ? répéta Lionel, suffoquant d'étonnement.  
_ Tu as bien vu... Et le pire, c'est que je l'ai compris quand j'ai perdu lors du combat contre Fight ! Mon pouvoir de Puissance s'est éteint. Etrangement, Sakura ne semble pas affectée par cette baisse de magie !  
_ C'est vrai... Au... Au contraire même, murmura Lionel.  
_ Mouais, sourit Brice, tu n'as pas de réponse, hein ?  
_ Ben non !  
_ Je vais rester dans les parages, cet endroit me paraît louche !  
Lionel fit la moue et Brice s'évapora.

Dans l'après-midi, les descentes en skis se multiplièrent et Lionel oublia peu à peu ses soucis au milieu de ses amis. Alison le rejoignit et elle lui proposa de choisir une piste plus sérieuse. Il hésita. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient en bas de la pente, Alison s'arrêta près de lui et releva ses lunettes :  
_ Tu skies drôlement bien.  
_ C'est Sakura qui m'a formé !  
_ Ma proposition tient toujours. Tu viens skier avec moi ?  
Devant son hésitation, elle haussa les épaules :  
_ C'était juste une proposition. Pas une avance, tu sais.  
Il rougit et Tiffany arriva doucement.  
_ De toute façon, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, confia Alison en baissant les yeux.  
Il serra les poings sur ses bâtons et les enfonça dans la neige.  
_ D'accord, Alison. On remonte et on choisit la troisième. Je l'ai remarquée sur le panneau, là-haut.  
_ Chouette ! sourit-elle finalement  
_ Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous suivre avec mon caméscope, pesta Tiffany ! A défaut de filmer Sakura, j'aurais aimé te filmer, toi ! Enfin... Je vais me faire une raison, à force, soupira-t-elle les quittant. De toute façon, j'en ai loupées plein, des cartes de Cl...  
_ Que dit-elle ? demanda Alison.  
_ Elle réfléchit à haute voix... Ca... ça lui arrive de temps en temps, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.  
_ Ah...

  
**Episode 23.2 : Au coin du feu.**

_ Ca ne vous dérange pas que je reste avec vous, c'est sûr ? redemanda Lionel.  
Monsieur Corentin le prit par les épaules et le conduisit à sa place au sein du groupe.  
_ Puisqu'on te le dit. Terada dit le plus grand bien de toi, c'est que tu es digne de confiance !  
_ Et il nous manquerait, assura Tiffany.  
_ Nous n'avons pas le cœur à t'arracher à tes amis, clama-t-il en prenant une pose dramatique qui fit rire tous les autres.  
_ J'ai l'impression de me faire prier, maintenant, souffla Lionel, écarlate.  
_ Bien, bien, bien ! lança le professeur en rejoignant ses collègues.  
Le feu crépita dans les deux foyers de cheminées. La nuit était tombée sur le village de montagne.  
_ Ce n'est pas un énorme travail que je vous demande, signala-t-il. Choisissez un conte, une fable. Et réfléchissez à la meilleure manière de le rendre... effrayant, chuchota-t-il pour donner de l'ampleur à ce mot.  
On réagit dans la salle et Emilie leva la main.  
_ Est-ce qu'on doit inventer ?  
_ Non, non, remémorez-vous ceux que vous connaissez et par groupe cherchez à comprendre le fond de l'histoire, pour en cerner les détails intéressants. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à les améliorer et vous obtiendrez la recette de l'horreur !!  
_ Génial, s'écria Yvan. J'ai des tas d'idées !!  
Sandrine se cacha derrière Sonya et l'attira vers elle pour le rasseoir.  
_ Tiens-toi un peu !  
_ Je n'en doute pas, Yvan, sourit le professeur. Avant d'aller tous vous coucher, il faudrait que vous ayez trouvé une histoire bien effrayante, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant du feu pour que son visage se colore de façon lugubre. Mais que vous sachiez ensuite nous en expliquer les ficelles ! Un très bon travail de logique et de... courage...  
_ Génial, s'écria nadine. J'ai des tas d'idées !!  
_ Moi aussi, lui souffla Yvan.  
_ On a de la chance d'être avec ces deux-là, s'extasia Tiffany.  
_ Une chance que Sakura ne soit pas là, sourit discrètement Lionel. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié !

Le feu crépitait de plus belle tandis qu'un des professeurs remettaient des bûches. Lionel se retourna vers la porte-fenêtre devant laquelle il se tenait. Dehors, la lune presque ronde inondait la longue pente enneigée. Tiffany s'approcha alors que leur groupe écoutait les deux adolescents divaguer. Il l'aperçue en reflet dans la vitre et ne bouge pas. Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui tendit un mot imprimé.  
_ C'est un message que j'ai reçu avant de partir... C'est de Sakura.  
_ Mais je peux le lire, tu es sûre ?  
_ Elle me le demande.  
Il fixa la feuille et baissa les yeux sur les quelques lignes, avant de relever le visage vers elle :  
_ Je ne suis pas allé skier avec Alison, en fait.  
_ Et puis même ? Rien ne te l'interdit... Si tu es sûr de tes sentiments !  
Il acquiesça et commença à lire.  
« Bonjour Tiffany, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de ce premier message. En fait, l'ordinateur portable de papa a subi quelques dommages ici. Ce fut un vrai problème, car Papa et Linda travaillent au beau milieu de la rase campagne. Nous sommes dans l'ouest de la France, pour une halte dans la famille de Linda. Tout le monde est très gentil. La barrière de la langue m'a un peu gênée et puis j'ai appris quelques mots en Français. « excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, bonjour, au revoir, ou est papa ». Ce n'est pas une seule phrase, je t'expliquerai ce que ça veut dire quand je rentrerai. »  
« Je tiens surtout à vous rassurer, si vous avez vu ce qui nous suivait depuis l'aéroport de Tomoeda. Je l'ai capturée en France avant qu'elle ne déclenche un terrible cyclone sur toute l'Europe ! Je ne vous raconte pas les dégâts ici !  
_ Elle m'en a parlé au téléphone rapidement, avoua-t-il. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps.  
« Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler aux informations. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Tenez-vous bien. Je pensais que tout serait plus calme désormais. Mais ici aussi, nous avons été attaqués ! Rain s'est aussi manifestée. J'ai cru devenir folle. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi au « pourquoi du comment », comme le dit Agathe, ici (c'est la maman de Linda). Nous verrons ça à mon retour, dans une semaine.  
« Vous me manquez terriblement.  
« Bon, Kero, veut vous passer le bonjour. Mais il se trouve bien pris, parce qu'avec ce clavier, il a beaucoup de mal ! Alors je vous transmets son salut. Il adore la France et n'arrête pas de se goinfrer ! Il est venu en sac, il va repartir en malle, tellement il grossit à vu d'œil. C'est vrai que les plats que nous cuisine Agathe sont un régal et tellement différents de ce qu'on mange chez nous. Par exemple, la viande n'est vraiment pas chère !! J'aime bien leur crêpe, aussi. Et j'ai goûté le cidre ! C'est drôlement bon !  
« Demain nous partons pour l'Espagne et c'est de là-bas ensuite que nous reviendrons au Japon, tous ensembles ! Papa est très satisfait de ce qu'il a découvert ici. Apparemment, il a beaucoup avancé. Mathieu et Thomas partent souvent pour des journées entières d'expédition. Pour tout vous dire je n'ai vu Yue que deux fois depuis notre arrivée.  
« Ce mail commence à être long. Mais comme je ne sais pas quand je pourrai t'écrire de nouveau, Tiffany, je préfère m'attarder. J'ai appris que le courrier mettrait trop de temps à te parvenir, alors ce moyen était le plus simple. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Passe le bonjour à Suzanne de ma part. Et bien sûr a tous nos camarades de classe. En espérant mon petit secret bien gardé.  
« Embrasse enfin très fort Lionel pour moi. Pas trop quand même, hein ?  
Il sourit.  
« Vous me manquez énoooormément !  
« Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais vous dire. C'est surprenant comme la distance est déchirante. Dis à Lionel que les paroles de Katya sont comme un petit rayon de soleil chaque soir et qu'elles m'arrachent à ma tristesse. Je pense fort à lui. Et il est vraiment bête s'il ne s'en doute pas ! Mais dis-lui quand même, les garçons sont si tête en l'air, parfois. Et quand je pense à toutes nos discussions à propos de...  
Il releva le nez vers Tiffany qui le dévisageait, les sourcils hauts. Il ne dit rien et se replongea dans les lignes.  
« Et quand je pense à toutes nos discussions à propos de mes sentiments un peu mélangés, je me dis qu'il a besoin qu'on le lui répète. Je le comprends très bien. C'est quelqu'un qui est sensible mais qui n'aime pas le montrer, comme tu me l'expliquais. Quand j'y réfléchis, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu aimer Brice, à cette époque. Mais il me fallait un électrochoc, comme tu le disais. Il fallait une gifle, une claque, un coup de balai dans ma tête. Brice en nous éloignant a su me montrer à quel point j'avais été maladroite envers celui que j'aimais plus que tout. Et nos discussions m'ont également aidée à comprendre que les agissements de Brice pourraient se révéler bénéfiques.   
_ Tout ce temps... murmura Lionel.  
« Il m'a tellement reproché de ne pas être assez avec lui, croyant sûrement que j'étais avec...  
_ Brice, souffla Lionel en se tournant vers Tiffany, une moue de gêne arrondissant sa bouche. Tout ce temps, elle le passait avec toi à discuter... de moi ?  
_ Ben oui.  
_ J'avais imaginé...  
_ Je sais, Lionel.  
« ...ou en tout cas que nous discutions de Yaln et de mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois. Dis-lui. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Du plus profond de mon cœur. Dis-lui. Ou... Laisse-le lire ce message.  
Lionel sentit les larmes humidifier ses yeux, mais il les retint.  
_ Tout ce que je pensais... tout ce qui m'a éloigné... toute la colère que je ressentais n'était donc basé sur... rien !  
_ Pas sur rien, lui confia Tiffany en posant une main sur son épaule.  
_ Si, sur rien. Je me suis imaginé des choses et j'étais trop buté pour ne pas lui en parler, articula-t-il en frappant modérément la vitre du poing. J'ai souffert de ça durant trois années entières et elle en a souffert aussi. Je suis le seul fautif.  
_ Vous n'avez pas discuté, expliqua Tiffany. Et sans parler, comment résoudre les problèmes ? Tu es parti. Ca a mis toute cette histoire en pause. Ton retour a permis de rouvrir cette brèche et de l'aider à cicatriser.  
Il n'avais pas relevé la tête, une larme longea son nez et s'écrasa au sol.  
_ Excuse-moi, je suis si...  
Elle passa un bras dans son dos et prit sa tête pour la poser contre son épaule. Les différents groupes riaient chacun de leur côté et elle les regarda distraitement.  
_ Si tu as encore du chagrin pour ça, continua-t-elle. Il est normal qu'il jaillisse à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne savais pas, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir. Ce serait élever un nouvel obstacle devant vous. S'il y a quelque chose que je sais, c'est que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Même Thomas l'a reconnu. Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà un sacré signe ?  
Il sourit et acquiesça timidement.  
_ Peut-être.  
_ Moi, je te le garantis !  
_ Merci... Tu es une véritable amie.  
Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le dévisagea.  
_ Je ferais tout pour Sakura. Je te l'ai déjà dit : son bonheur passe par toi. Tu le sais. Elle le sait. Ne gâchez pas cette chance.

Yolis s'avançait dans la salle vide. Il chercha un instant une trace de pouvoir, mais il ne restait rien. Il sortit et retrouva sa forme d'emprunt. Katya l'aperçut à l'autre bout du jardin alors qu'Anthony était accoudé au balcon en pierres à l'étage. Il approcha et Katya le désigna du doigt. Anthony lui sourit et quitta la terrasse en hauteur pour descendre.  
Il arriva près du gardien et le salua.  
_ Je suis heureux de te revoir enfin, mon ami.  
_ Je suis avec Sakura. Elle est de l'autre côté de cette mer.  
_ Je m'en doute...  
_ Alors, ce que Clow avait prédit est arrivé.  
_ Tu as bien vu, je ne t'ai même pas senti arriver.  
_ Je suis triste pour toi, Anthony, confia Bianka.  
_ Non, non. C'est un repos bien mérité, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, il me reste sa mémoire !  
Katya les rejoignit avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table qui trônait sur la terrasse. Bianka leva les yeux vers elle et elle croisa les bras. Il évita de regarder l'objet et secoua la tête.  
_ Non, Anthony. Je venais pour toi. Pour savoir comment le maître allait.  
_ Il ne vit plus en moi. Mais le nécessaire a survécu, sourit Anthony. Ailleurs...  
_ Bien. Nous nous reverrons quand j'aurais besoin de ça, précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Katya.  
Ses cheveux fins et soyeux s'élevèrent dans la brise et la brume envahit peu à peu le jardin. Le jeune homme s'éloigna et Anthony se tourna vers Katya. Elle acquiesça en réponse à son regard.  
_ Oui, il est parti, dit-elle en descendant les marches. La vraie vie commence pour toi.  
_ En quelque sorte. Mais pour d'autres, elle risque d'être mouvementée. Dis-moi, ça te dirait un petit voyage au Japon ?  
Elle sourit.  
_ Nos affaires sont déjà prêtes.

_ Et alors, conclut Nadine, l'ogre dévora ses filles à la place du petit Poucet. D'un coup, sans s'en rendre compte ! Toutes !! rajouta la jeune fille dans de grands gestes. Simplement parce que le petit Poucet avait eu l'idée de les coiffer des bonnets de ses frères prisonniers !  
_ Mais tout ça reflète de façon évidente un rappel de notre société de consommation, s'élança alors Yvan.  
_ Pourvu qu'il ne brode pas autour, souffla Sandrine, je crains le pire !  
_ ... qui, rappelons-le, pousse à la consommation en dissimulant toujours un peu plus les vrais aliments que nous mangeons. « Je vous conseille de toujours vous préoccuper de ce que vous mangez, si vous ne voulez pas être trompé par un emballage joli, coloré et alléchant », c'est ce que semble nous conseiller ce jeune garçon génial qui s'enfuit grâce aux bottes de sept lieues ! Voilà.  
_ Bravo, applaudit le professeur.  
_ Au fait, vous ignoriez peut-être que les bottes de sept lieux étaient en fait un...  
Tous éclatèrent de rire et il tira la langue :  
_ Je plaisante !  
Sandrine releva les yeux vers lui et il lui fit signe. Elle le dévisagea et lui sourit.  
_ Tu vois, il était génial ! lui souffla Tiffany.  
_ C'est le mien, lui confia-t-elle, taquine. Pas touche !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et applaudirent en même temps que les autres.

  
**Episode 23.3 : Tous les deux.**

Le jour se levait et on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lionel. Il s'étira et se redressa, encore un peu endormi. On frappa de nouveau. Il haussa les sourcils.  
_ Lionel ?  
Alison ? Il poussa les draps et enfila sa robe de chambre. Puis il alla ouvrir.  
_ Bonjour. Je te réveille peut-être ?  
_ Non, non, je... oui, en effet, sourit-il finalement.  
_ Je suis désolée. En fait, voilà, dans la fin de la matinée, la classe part faire du ski de fond sur une des pistes. Alors on ne pourra pas skier ensemble, comme prévu.  
_ Ce n'est que partie remise, souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
_ Est-ce que... commença-t-elle, timidement, de sa petite voix. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on y aille maintenant ? Comme ça on serait revenu pour le parcours avec la classe. Après, qui sait si on aura le temps ?  
_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop...  
_ Mais si je te réveille, c'est que tu étais fatigué, peut-être... Je...  
_ Non, non... la retint-il.  
Elle le dévisagea sans émotion et il se perdit un instant dans la pâleur de sa chevelure.  
_ Tu m'attends quelques minutes, j'enfile ma combinaison et on va skier.  
Son visage s'illumina d'un coup et il en fut touché. Elle lui fit un signe du menton et recula vers la large baie vitrée non loin de sa chambre. Lionel referma la porte et soupira. Il avait beau faire pour se convaincre qu'elle avait en elle quelque chose de louche, elle le touchait de façon incompréhensible. Il courut vers l'armoire et sortit des affaires.

Ils étaient les premiers sur le remonte-pente, sûrement. Ils survolèrent les pistes désertes, rendues vierges par la neige qui était tombée durant la nuit. En quelques longues minutes, ils longèrent la pente et aperçurent le sommet.  
_ Je n'ai pas regardé les pistes en bas, avança-t-il.  
_ Je crois qu'elles sont indiquées là-haut. Et puis, j'ai pris un plan du village.  
_ Bonne idée.  
Elle serra ses mains sur ses bâtons et baissa les yeux un instant.  
_ C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de skier si tôt.  
_ Tu avais l'air d'y tenir... Et puis, ce sera calme. Toute la montagne à nous deux !  
Elle acquiesça et descendit la première, arrivé au relais. En effet, un large panneau indiquait les pistes et notamment celle qu'ils avaient choisie la veille.  
_ On est parti ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Vas-y, je te suis.  
_ Honneur aux dames...  
Elle sourit et repositionna ses lunettes avant de s'élancer.

Tiffany bâilla et se retourna dans son lit. Dans la chambre, ses amies dormaient encore. Elle tira vers elle l'appareil photo et vérifia le nombre de photos prises la veille. Sous l'objet gris, la lettre de Sakura. Elle sourit en songeant à ce couple si heureux, désormais. Plus rien ne pourrait les éloigner. Tout du moins, quand Sakura serait revenue ! Elle les revit se disputer les premières cartes, dans la cour de leur école, des années auparavant. Elle songea encore à ce jeune garçon sauvage et froid qui était venu pour capturer les cartes et être jugé par Yue. Le chemin parcouru par les deux enfants étaient bien hors du commun, et désormais ils en étaient là... Tous les deux.  
Une silhouette la traversa alors et elle ferma les yeux pour la deviner sous ses paupières. Le souvenir doré était gravé en elle. Cette chevelure blonde, presque incandescente. Ce regard profond. Elle était folle. Elle était folle de ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour un... pour une peluche. Mais comment se faisait-il que son cœur pût s'émouvoir ainsi au simple et innocent premier regard ? Etait-ce... est-ce qu'elle l'aimait... ?! Non, c'était impossible... On ne peut aimer un être magique qui n'a rien d'humain. Mais alors, quelle était cette attirance mystérieuse ?  
Elle tira les draps sur son épaules et soupira de plus belle. « Tu es folle, ma fille, se murmura-t-elle. Folle... »

Lionel suivait sa partenaire de près. Elle bifurqua soudain vers la droite et commença à skier entre les talus totalement vierges.  
_ Alison ! C'est déjà une piste sérieuse, reviens donc par là.  
_ On s'ennuie, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu skies aussi bien que moi, non ? Tentons notre chance par ici, lança-t-elle dans un éclat de rire qui l'intimida.  
Cette fille en qui il avait tant douté semblait heureuse et comblée. Se serait-il trompé durant tout ce temps ? Il se mordilla la lèvre, connaissant les risques du hors-piste mais se résigna à ne pas la laisser partir seule à l'aventure. Il se dirigea vers un talus et sauta en contre bas vers le sous-bois. Alison n'était pas très loin et en quelques efforts, il la rattrapa.  
_ Restons raisonnables, quand même, conseilla-t-il.  
_ Lionel, avec toi, je me sens tellement en sécurité, se mit-elle à rire gaiement, comme portée par ses sentiments.  
Il rougit un peu et détourna les yeux.

Sandrine se pencha vers Tiffany au petit-déjeuner :  
_ Lionel n'est pas là non plus ?  
_ Pourquoi « non plus » ?  
_ Alison n'était pas dans la chambre quand Emilie s'est réveillée. Et il semblerait que ses skis aient été retirés au club.  
_ Une ballade en amoureux ? proposa Benjamin qui avait écouté.  
Tiffany sourit en haussant les épaules :  
_ En amis, le corrigea-t-elle.  
_ C'est vrai, ajouta Nadine. Lionel est fidèle à Sakura !  
_ C'était juste une idée, lança le garçon en se replongeant dans son déjeuner.  
_ Pas de craintes, si il est avec elle, confia Tiffany aux autres. Sakura ne vous l'a pas dit mais s'il est venu au japon au départ, c'était pour devenir le maître des cartes que Sakura utilise. Seulement c'est elle qui a été choisie ! Mais il a des petits pouvoirs sympa lui-aussi !  
_ C'est quand même surprenant, murmura Sandrine. Elle qui avait peur des choses surnaturelles était en fait celle qui nous en protégeait.  
_ Et dire que nous avons raté tout ça, soupira Nadine. Ca devait être... effrayant !  
Tiffany se redressa et se pencha vers elle :  
_ J'ai tout filmé !  
_ C'est vrai ?!!  
_ Ce doit être vraiment intéressant, souffla Yvan. On pourra y jeter un œil... à notre retour ?  
_ Et comment ! Vous verrez toutes les tenues que je lui ai préparée ! Sakura est tout simplement divine, vous verrez ! J'en frémis d'avance, s'excita-t-elle sur sa chaise, les mains rejointes en prière et les yeux inondés par les larmes de joie. Elle est si belle !  
_ En tout cas, lança Sonya, ça a l'air de te plaire, à toi !  
_ Vouiiii...

Alison se pencha pour éviter les branches mais l'une d'elles se plia contre elle et se tordit en avant. Elle sentit le bois se courber et quand elle s'éloigna, le morceau se détendit et gifla Lionel qui la suivait de trop près, il trébucha sur une racine saillante et roula dans la poudreuse. Alison, se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de mal et s'entrava dans un tas de petit bois et chuta en contre-bas, face contre terre.  
Lionel se redressa, secoué. Sa joue était en sang. Le coup cinglant lui avait coupé la peau sur toute la joue. Il prit un peu de neige pour refroidir la plaie et stopper le saignement léger. Quand il leva les yeux et qu'il chercha autour de lui, il ne vit pas Alison. Il l'appela et se leva. Il aperçut la dénivellation et s'approcha du fossé au fond duquel gisait la jeune fille, inerte.  
_ Alison, ça va ?!  
Elle ne répondit pas. Il ôta ses skis et les jeta en bas, avant de se laisser glisser vers elle. Il la retourna et chercha son pouls. Sous son épaisse écharpe, il sentit les vaisseaux sanguins frémir et il soupira. Il fallait la réveiller et la ramener. Quelle manque de chance !

_ Monsieur, Alison n'est toujours pas revenue.  
Monsieur Corentin dévisagea ses collègues et réfléchit.  
_ Nous allons annuler, suggéra mademoiselle Humbert. Il faut les retrouver. Le jeune Yvan est aussi parti tôt, à ce qu'on m'a dit.  
_ Je propose que par groupe de trois ou quatre, vous fassiez le tour du village, lança le professeur de Mathématiques. Nous allons avertir les responsables et ils chercheront le long des pistes avec l'hélico. Ne vous éloignez pas et prévenez-nous si vous avez du nouveau !  
_ Allez ! Allons-y, conclut Sally Humbert.  
Les groupes se formèrent assez vite et les lycéens partirent dans toutes les directions.

Brice fit quelques pas dans la neige, devant le chalet et sentit le sol gronder sensiblement. Quelque chose se préparait. Mais son pouvoir du Gel étant éteint, il ne pourrait rien.  
« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas cette Force-là. Pas celle-là » souffla-t-il en serrant un poing contre son cœur.  
_ Je peux vous aider, lança-t-il aux professeurs qui se dirigeaient vers le poste de garde.  
_ Deux enfants se sont perdus, se retourna monsieur Loren  
_ Je sais, fit-il. J'ai un don de... voyance.  
_ Monsieur, nous ne plaisantons pas.  
_ Moi, non plus, affirma sèchement Brice. Je crois qu'ils sont sur la troisième piste mais qu'ils s'en sont écartés...  
L'homme le dévisagea un instant et rejoignit les autres.  
Brice se tourna vers le sommet de la montagne et aperçut le voile soyeux de neige qui se dessinait sous l'effet des vents d'altitudes à la cime des monts. Le mauvais temps arrivait. Fallait-il obéir au Cercle ? Leurs derniers ordres étaient clairs mais...  
Mais Clow, lui, qu'aurait-il fait ? Son ami et rival... cet homme droit et sensé...  
Qu'aurait-il choisi ?  



	25. Vive les vacances II

_(SAISON 2)_  
Vives les vacances (2/2)

**Episode 24.1 : Tremblement.**

Dominique salua une nouvelle fois Agathe et se dirigea vers la voiture qu'ils avaient louée.  
_ Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le siège arrière.  
Sakura lui sourit assise entre son frère et Mathieu. Linda serra sa famille dans ses bras et rejoignit sa place à l'avant.  
_ Jamais on y arrivera, aussi serrés ! se plaignit Thomas.  
_ Il fallait bien laisser la moto de mon cousin ici, sourit Linda, en essuyant ses quelques larmes.  
Il acquiesça et Sakura retint un rire.  
_ Toi, ça va, lui murmura-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas mettre ton sac derrière, non ?  
Elle le serra contre elle.  
_ Non... chuchota-t-elle. Et tu sais pourquoi !  
Mathieu sourit et proposa de prendre le sac sur ses jambes.  
Thomas le prit de vitesse et empoigna le bagage, le soulevant par-dessus son épaule et le relâchant dans le coffre.  
_ Chacun doit céder un peu de terrain, siffla-t-il à sa sœur.  
_ Tu as dû l'assommer, le dévisagea-t-elle.  
_ Il prenait trop de place !  
_ Il la méritait autant que toi !  
_ Explique ça à Papa et surtout à Linda... souffla-t-il à mi-voix, les yeux pincés.  
_ Grrrr, enragea-t-elle.  
_ Affaire classée , clama Thomas en souriant à Linda.  
_ En route, lança Dominique. Dans quatre heures, nous serons à Paris !  
Sakura lança un regard plaintif à Mathieu mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Un jour, quand elle serait encore plus grande, elle l'écraserait d'un coup, c'est sûr !!! Son regard croisa celui de son frère et des éclairs jaillirent.  
_ Grrr...

Anthony descendit du taxi noir et Katya paya le chauffeur.  
_ Ahhh ! s'exclama Samantha en s'étirant. Ces voiturettes sont bien trop petites ! J'ai failli me coincer les cheveux dans le siège...  
Elle fit quelques pas sur le trottoir et observa l'aéroport.  
Gothar, assis entre les mains de Katya, secoua la tête :  
_ Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps, Anthony ?  
_ Parce que j'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux.  
_ Génial ! s'exclama Samantha, dans son coin.  
_ Je ne comprends pas, soupira la peluche sombre.  
Katya repositionna une mèche derrière son oreille et caressa le gardien de Clow.  
_ Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas !  
_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en Anthony.  
Celui-ci sourit sans le regarder et le petit animal se blottit au creux des mains de la prêtresse.  
_ C'est lequel le nôtre ? revint Samantha.  
_ Celui où est écrit Japan, lui souffla Gothar.  
_ Ah, réfléchit-elle. Ah ben oui. C'est logique.  
_ Samantha, la dévisagea Anthony. Ca ne te fait rien de ne plus pouvoir reprendre ta vraie forme ?  
_ Mais non, je me trouve belle comme ça, fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même. C'est toi qui a choisi cette apparence, non ? Alors, c'est que c'est la meilleure.  
_ Et toi Gothar ?  
_ Aucun problème.  
_ Bien, souffla Anthony en regardant Katya du coin de l'œil. Alors allons-y.  
Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en sentant une aura s'élever du sol et elle descendit légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_ Anthony... l'appela-t-elle.  
_ Je sais Katya... je sais. Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Lionel toussa alors que l'air les frappait de tous les côtés à la fois. La tempête s'était levée rapidement et les avait fait prisonniers de la forêt. Sur son dos, Alison n'avait pas repris connaissance. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et toussa de plus belle. L'air givrant lui brûlait les bronches et ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps s'il ne trouvait rien pour les abriter.

Brice leva la tête vers le ciel, appuyé à un arbre et battu lui aussi par le vent. Mais que devait-il faire ? Il sentit la force de Lionel s'éloigner et il sortit de sa cachette, pour le suivre.

Lionel n'en pouvait plus, il tomba à genoux dans la neige et une quinte de toux sembla lui déchirer dans sa gorge.

Brice hésita et leva son sceptre vers les deux enfants. Le Cercle... Sa volonté... Le Cercle, ou sa volonté ?   
D'un geste de doigts il lança son pouvoir de Feu devant le garçon. Le sentier se dévoila et Lionel aperçut une grotte, non loin. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière mais ne vit rien. Pourtant il avait senti un pouvoir. Il se releva difficilement et marcha vers cet abri de fortune. Une fois à couvert, il installa Alison contre la muraille et se réchauffa les mains en cherchant un sort sur lui.  
Brice fit un pas dans l'entrée et Lionel leva les yeux sur lui.  
_ Que mon pouvoir de l'Arbre te procure le bois nécessaire.  
L'adolescent ne sut que penser. Ils se fixèrent longuement.  
_ Tu... Tu nous aides ?  
_ Je... sourit l'homme, songeur. Je ne...  
_ Merci, souffla Lionel en trouvant le sort du Feu qu'il lança directement sur le bois qui venait d'apparaître.  
Brice fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête.  
_ Non, je ne t'ai pas aidé ! C'est clair ?!  
Et il s'enfuit en courant.  
_ Brice !! Attends...  
Lionel le regarda disparaître dans les tourbillons de vent qui s'élevaient entre les premiers arbres et la grotte. Yaln l'avait aidé ? Mais alors c'était lui qui avait dégagé le chemin vers la grotte. Sans lui, il ne l'aurait pas trouvée. Et ils seraient tous les deux... morts.  
_ Maman... articula Alison. Maman...  
Il vérifia qu'elle était bien couverte et il organisa le feu devant eux pour en recevoir le plus de chaleur possible.  
Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et la serra contre lui.  
Instinctivement, elle attrapa sa veste d'une main et s'y accrocha fermement.  
_ Maman...  
« Sakura... songea-t-il. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire, là, maintenant... »

Mathieu éclata de rire et Sakura tira la langue. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ami et l'aperçut, pensif.  
_ Tu fais une drôle de tête, Thomas, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ C'est étrange... commença Thomas. Une simple impression...  
Dominique dirigea son regard dans le rétroviseur et aperçut son fils, préoccupé. Il sourit et pénétra sur l'aire de repos de l'autoroute. Thomas dévisagea sa sœur et adressa un regard à son ami.  
_ Nous allons faire une pause, expliqua Dominique. Profitez-en pour vous dégourdir les jambes.  
_ Ca tombe bien, je voulais prendre quelque chose dans mon sac ! sourit Sakura.  
_ Ca tombe bien, alors, en effet, commenta son père en se dirigeant vers le parking.  
Sakura demanda à son frère de descendre et elle se dirigea vers le coffre.  
_ Nous allons boire quelque chose à l'intérieur, leur lança Linda. Rejoignez-nous dès que vous serez prêts.  
Thomas fit quelques pas et finit par se poser une main sur le cœur. Mathieu comprit immédiatement et se tourna vers Sakura.  
_ C'est impossible...  
_ Je sais, murmura Thomas tandis que Sakura récupérait Kerobero. Elle est là, je ne devrais donc pas ressentir ce malaise. Elle n'est pas en danger.  
_ Yue ne semble pas vouloir apparaître, nota Mathieu, une main sur son torse.  
_ Ahhhhh ! s'écria Kero. J'ai failli mourir de chauuuud !!  
_ Désolé Kero, sourit Sakura.  
_ Ca te fait rire ? D'abord, tu m'assommes ! (j'ai pas oublié, tu sais ?) Et maintenant tu me fais étouffer.  
_ Eh ! C'est pas moi, c'est mon grand frère qui... dit-elle en levant une main vers celui dont elle parlait.  
En le voyant, une main sur le cœur, elle s'arrêta net et approcha.  
_ Thomas, ça va ?  
_ Je ne comprends pas, j'ai de plus en plus mal...  
_ Au cœur ?! C'est grave ?! Tu sais ce qu'il a ? se tourna-t-elle vers Mathieu.  
_ Il sent un grand danger. Ca lui fait ça quand le danger est très important.  
_ Mais... Il n'y a pas de force, là... chercha-t-elle de son sixième sens dans les environs.  
Thomas se laissa glisser contre la carrosserie et Linda ressortit pour les appeler de loin :  
_ Ne tardez pas trop !  
_ On arrive, lui répondit Mathieu en contournant le véhicule.  
Puis il pivota vers son ami qui souffrait.  
_ Il n'y a aucun danger en ce moment, s'écria Kero. Tu dois être malade... Il faut appeler un médecin.  
_ Nooon... murmura-t-il. Je pense que... Maman me l'avait expliqué...  
_ Elle te l'avait expliqué ?! s'exclama Sakura. Quoi donc ?  
_ La première fois que j'ai vu un fantôme... j'étais très jeune et j'avais eu peur. Maman... se crispa-t-il, les yeux fermés, m'avait expliqué que je ne devais pas les craindre. Elle disait aussi que quelque chose de fort nous liait, Sakura.   
_ Quelque chose nous lie ?  
_ Oui... Je crois avoir compris que... Que mes pressentiments à l'égard de ceux que j'...  
Il haussa un sourcils et la dévisagea longuement.  
_ Quoi ?! lui cria-t-elle comme pour le maintenir conscient.  
_ Tu aimes Lionel, non ?  
_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle du tac au tac, plus que tout ! Mais...  
Il sourit devant cet élan de franchise. Et elle s'en rendit compte et se posa une main sur la bouche.  
_ Alors, c'est lui...  
_ Il est en danger ?! réagit-elle immédiatement.  
_ Et laisse-moi te dire que c'est... important...  
_ Mais je ne peux rien faire...

Katya décroisa les bras et Anthony posa une main sur la sienne.  
_ Je ressens cette aura jusque là, chuchota-t-elle. On est en plein ciel !  
_ C'est une force qui est partout. Elle est omniprésente sur la Terre entière. Il faut que Sakura le devine.  
_ Mais si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, elle ne s'en doutera jamais !  
_ Il le faut, c'est écrit. Si Tara m'a demandé de la choisir, elle, ce n'est pas pour rien. Rassure-toi.  
_ Bien, souffla-t-elle. Si tu le dis, Anthony.  
Elle se cala au fond de son siège et inspira profondément.  
« Courage, Sakura, songea-t-elle. L'issue approche, alors courage ! »

  
**Episode 24.2 : Eruption.**

Lionel tira un peu sur son col et sentit une perle de sueur glisser sur sa tempe. Il déboutonna son blouson et sentit l'air tiède de la grotte circuler lentement autour d'eux. Il repoussa un instant Alison et se leva. Le vent hurlait devant l'entrée et pourtant la chaleur augmentait encore dans la grotte. Ce n'était tout de même pas son feu qui provoquait cette hausse de température !  
Le sol se mit soudain à vibrer puis à trembler.

_ Mettez-vous à l'abri, les enfants, les appela monsieur Terada.  
Le professeur d'Histoire rassembla les lycéens et leur demanda de se protéger.  
_ Où est Sally ? demanda Terada.  
_ Elle aura trouvé un refuge, ne nous inquiétons pas, tous les enfants sont rentrés.  
_ Sauf Alison et Lionel...  
Du somment du pic le plus élevé leur parvint un grondement sourd. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers les hauteurs.  
_ Une avalanche...  
_ C'est le séisme qui a dû provoquer ça... Il faut espérer qu'ils sont tous les deux à l'abri. La neige s'écoule de l'autre côté de la forêt...  
Mais soudain au beau milieu de la coulée, une colonne ardente s'éleva dans une puissante explosion qui noircit le flot de neige. Les deux hommes demeurèrent cois.  
_ Impossible, murmura l'un d'eux.

_ Thomas ! s'écria Sakura, en le secouant par le col.  
_ Il faut faire quelque chose, Sakura, lui fit remarquer Kero.  
_ Sa douleur doit être intense...  
Il hurla en étouffant son cri à l'aide de sa main...  
_ Lionel... murmura-t-elle.  
Le pire la traversa en l'espace d'une seconde. Le pire...

Lionel ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant la chaleur augmenter d'un coup alors que le sol tremblait de plus belle, décrochant du plafond des morceaux de pierre. Un bruit visqueux sembler s'approcher, se glissant du fond de la grotte qui les avait sauvé. Il fit un pas vers le chaleur en se protégeant le visage. Alison se réveillait peu à peu, perturbée par la moiteur exténuante. Non loin, le bouillonnement glissait sur le sol.  
Lionel recula et aida son amie à se relever.  
_ Il faut fuir, lui souffla-t-il.  
_ Pour... pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, encore engourdie.  
Ils se retournèrent vers le fond, une coulée de lave grignotait peu à peu l'intérieur de la grotte.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et leva la main vers Yue qui réapparut sous les traits de Mathieu. Il leva son sceptre et tout s'arrêta autour d'eux. Sakura, haletante, se retourna :  
_ Le temps ne sera pas arrêté indéfiniment, remarqua Kero. Il faut trouver une solution...  
_ Mais laquelle ?  
Le goudron se mit à vibrer et bientôt un tremblement de terre plus violent secoua toute la région.  
_ Un séisme ?!! Ce n'est pas une zone où il y a des séismes, ici, réfléchit-elle.  
_ Sakura, voyons !! lui cria Kero. Le temps est figé ! C'est une carte qui agit sans être touchée par le pouvoir de Yue !!  
_ La Terre...  
_ Je pense.  
Yue était songeur. Le sol se calma et les alentours figés dans le temps se recoloraient peu à peu.  
_ Le temps reprend sa course, expliqua Yue. Trouve une solution pour Thomas.  
Elle dévisagea son frère, paralysé dans une grimace terrible.  
_ S'il n'a plus de pouvoirs, il ne sentira plus ce danger, murmura-t-elle. Yue, se tourna-t-elle, veux-tu le reprendre ?  
_ Son pouvoir ? Avec ma nouvelle nature de gardien... ?  
_ Noooon, les arrêta Thomas, défigé en même temps que tout le reste.  
Sakura lança d'une main le bouclier autour d'eux et Yue figea de nouveau le temps à l'extérieur.  
_ Si je perds mon pouvoir, je perds la vie, expliqua Thomas. J'ai donné mes forces à Yue pour garder Mathieu en vie, autrefois...  
_ Mais Thomas, tu vas souffrir... Car on ne peut rien faire...  
_ Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? J'ai donné mes pouvoirs une fois en sachant que je les récupèrerais un jour, Sakura. C'est Katya qui me l'avait prédit. Elle savait tout de moi. Ma nouvelle situation à son retour, mon choix pour Mathieu et que j'y perdrais peut-être la vie s'il ne me rendait pas cette énergie vitale.  
Yue haussa les sourcils.  
_ Que dis-tu... lui demanda Sakura.  
_ Katya m'avait expliqué que Yue redeviendrait lui-même un jour, mais qu'il faudrait que j'endure ça aussi longtemps que possible. Quand je suis revenu d'Angleterre, j'étais au plus mal... Je pensais même que ce voyage pourrait-être mon dernier. J'ai frôlé... la mort.  
_ Je ne comprends pas très bien.  
_ Tu savais que ce pouvoir était ton énergie vitale ? s'avança Yue.  
_ Comme Sakura vous a repris sous son pouvoir, tu m'as rendu cette force qui m'a toujours habitée. Ne t'inquiète pas...  
_ Bon, l'arrêta Sakura. Mais là, tu risques d'en mourir de douleur.  
_ Mais je t'aurais aidée...  
Elle le dévisagea et le frappa doucement à l'épaule avant de le serrer contre lui.  
_ Idiot. J'ai déjà perdu maman. Si je te perdais, ce serait la fin... Tu es bête, Thomas...  
_ Sakura...  
Yue sentait ses émotions bouillir. Une sensation nouvelle l'étreignait. Il observait ce garçon qui avait risqué sa vie pour son ami. Et durant tout ce temps passé en Angleterre, auprès d'Anthony, il l'avait presque ignoré, le tenant à distance de lui et donc de son ami. Alors qu'en fait, il endurait les pires souffrances pour que le gardien vécût.  
_ Les cartes, lança Kero. Pose une question aux cartes !!

Sakura étala les cartes devant elle et ouvrit les bras face au jeu :  
_ Cartes de l'éternel, moi, Sakura, maîtresse du sceau des sceaux vous demande de répondre à ma question. Libérez votre puissance et montrez-moi comment vaincre mon ennemi...  
L'air se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux et les cartes s'élevèrent pour reformer devant elle le paquet qui se battit et se coupa avant de se ranger face à elle. Elle retourna une première carte : Move.  
_ Cette force est en perpétuel mouvement, expliqua Kero. Une force qui ne tient pas en place ?  
_ Ce n'est pas la Terre, souffla Yue.  
La seconde carte : Wave.  
_ La force est une masse énorme qui bouge par vague. Des oscillations, des hauts et des bas.  
La troisième : Power.  
_ Hein ?!!  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Thomas, retrouvant ses forces, à l'abri du bouclier.  
_ Cette force a une puissance brute. Voire brutale. La pire, la plus terrible, puisqu'elle sort en troisième position.  
_ Retourne la dernière, Sakura, souffla Yue.  
_ Twin, releva-t-elle le nez vers eux. Les jumeaux.  
_ C'est un indice pour la vaincre, précisa Kero. L'indice que tu demandais.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ?  
Kero se tourna vers Yue, bras croisé, les yeux clos.

Le sol cessa de trembler devant Lionel, le sorcier se tenant bras ouverts face à la grotte. Le gel avait envahit la caverne et d'épaisses nuées de vapeur se dégageaient de l'affrontement des deux matières : la glace et le feu.  
_ Brice... ?  
_ Est-ce que tu me pardonneras ? sourit-il amèrement.  
_ Te pardonner ? de quoi ?  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? se réveillait Alison.  
_ C'est moi qui vous ai dirigés vers la grotte... Vous avez attiré la force avec le Feu... Je m'en veux.  
Lionel ne savait plus quoi penser. Brice les avait attiré volontairement vers la mort... mais il les en sauvait maintenant ?  
_ Tu as arrêté la lave avec ton seul pouvoir ? Tu m'avais dit que ton pouvoir du Gel n'existait plus...  
Brice acquiesça, un sourire heureux aux lèvres avant de s'écrouler dans la neige. Alison le dévisagea et Lionel s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Dans la grotte, la lave faisait fondre le glace... Brice avait sûrement poussé son pouvoir hors de ses limites pour réussir à réutiliser son pouvoir de Gel... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là.  
_ Il fait beau, s'exclama Alison.  
Lionel leva les yeux vers la cimes des arbres. Le temps s'était éclairci. Etait-ce Brice qui avait aussi créé cette tempête ?  
Il retourna l'homme et le hissa sur ses épaules.  
_ Je vais partir devant, lança Alison.  
_ Non, on reste ensemble. Les secours ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver, désormais. Il faut simplement sortir de la forêt.

_ C'était bien une éruption, bafouilla monsieur Corentin, en jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves rassemblés autour des baies vitrés par le bruit d'hélices dans le ciel.  
_ La région n'est pas volcanique...  
Un hélicoptère revenait vers eux.  
_ Ils les ont trouvés. Cet homme avait raison... Il avait un don, tu crois ?  
Monsieur Terada haussa les épaules.

  
**Episode 24.3 : Les cercles du sceau.**

_ Ca se calme, soupira Katya.  
_ C'est parce que la force suit un mouvement de vague... Le Fléau doit être puissant pour avoir déjà réveillé celle-ci. Peut-être est-il déjà là-bas...  
_ C'est possible.  
_ Clow m'a laissé tant de manuscrits. J'ai ramené son ouvrage principal et tout y est noté. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que toutes les prédictions mentionnées soient les siennes. Il avait un grand pouvoir de divination...  
_ Je suis d'accord : connaître exactement l'ordre d'attaque est presque impossible. Même pour toi... avant.  
_ Pas pour Tara. La plus puissante des gardiens. Je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien que le réveil de Yue, avant le jugement, devait se faire après que la dernière carte fût attrapée : la Terre, Earthy. Clow avait vraiment tout prévu...  
Samantha se retourna sur son siège et se pencha au-dessus d'Anthony qui la dévisagea de ses yeux mi-clos :  
_ On arrive bientôt ? Il me tarde de revoir Thomas !  
_ Nous y serons avant lui, tu sais ?  
_ Le temps de se refaire une garde-robe, sourit-elle !  
_ Si tu veux.  
_ Et tu peux dire à la Noiraude qui nous accompagne, souffla-t-elle en mettant une main à côté de sa bouche, d'arrêter de bouger dans son sac ! Elle m'empêche de mettre mes pieds où je veux.  
Anthony sourit et Katya tourna la tête vers lui :  
_ Ils ont vraiment changé tous les deux.  
_ Ils sont devenus les véritables nouveaux gardiens de mon sceau. Puisque Sakura a libéré définitivement Kero et Yue. Ces-deux-ci aussi ont dû évolué.  
Samantha se laissa retomber dans son siège et posa les pieds sur le sac. Un cri étouffé éclata dans l'appareil et les voisins jetèrent de drôles de regard au sac et à la jeune fille.  
_ Samantha et Gothar n'ont plus la même puissance magique, car ils tirent leur pouvoir de Clow, lui-même.  
Katya sourit :  
_ Et la magie de Clow disparaît peu à peu.  
_ Hmmm, réfléchit Anthony.

Thomas s'était endormi sur le chemin du retour et il sommeillait à présent sur la banquette de l'aéroport. Dominique le dévisageait, pensif, et Linda fronça les sourcils.  
_ Vous avez l'air inquiet, Dominique.  
Il sourit largement et secoua la tête.  
_ Je me disais que rien ne sera près quand nous rentrerons alors que nous avions prévu que vous reviendriez plus tôt pour vous occuper de taper toutes nos données sur ordinateur.  
_ Ah, fit-elle en inclinant la tête.  
_ Mais ne faites pas cette tête, murmura-t-il tout en consultant le tableau des départs. Je suis heureux que vous ayez revu votre mère. Je n'aurais pas voulu vous séparer d'elle alors que vous vous voyez si peu.  
Sakura s'avança entre les deux fauteuils et s'accouda aux deux sièges :  
_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... Vous avez trouvé quoi pendant tout ce temps ?  
_ Nous recherchions une ancienne civilisation, expliqua Dominique tandis que Linda laissait errer son regard sur les pistes d'atterrissage. Nous avons trouvé une foule de réponses. Mais désormais il va falloir tout classer et les ordonner pour les présenter au conseil de l'université. Nous saurons après seulement si nous poursuivons sur cette même voie.  
_ Moi, je n'en doute pas, souffla Linda. C'est trop important pour votre pays.  
_ Comment ça ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Hein ?! Oh, pardon, je parlais toute seule, se retourna Linda.  
Thomas se crispa et Mathieu se tourna vers lui en sentant Kero s'agiter dans le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.  
_ Je suppose que Yue a senti la Force réapparaître, lui chuchota la peluche.  
_ Oui... Il voudrait intervenir. Tu crois que c'est Lionel qui est encore en danger ?  
_ Elle est surpuissante, cette fois, je la sens, mais je serais incapable de dire où elle est précisément, tellement elle semble éloignée de nous !  
Sakura et Dominique tentaient de calmer Thomas, perdu dans ses délires douloureux. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, elle leva les yeux vers Mathieu et celui-ci lâcha le sac alors que le gardien apparaissait pour stopper le temps. Tout se figea. Elle accourut :  
_ On ne peut pas attendre d'être au Japon. Mon frère souffre pour rien... Je dois arrêter ça !  
_ Et comment ? lui demanda Kero qui avait repris sa forme. Tu ne peux pas voler jusque là-bas.  
_ Si Yolis était là, on pourrait utiliser son pouvoir de transport instantané...  
_ Son quoi ? demanda Yue.  
_ Laissez tomber, leur souffla-t-elle en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

La panique envahit le chalet. Un nuage de boue et d'éclats de roches dévalait la montagne et aurait bientôt atteint le village. Tiffany était appuyée contre la vitre et filmait la masse sombre qui descendait, en apparence lentement, la pente enneigée. Sandrine et Yvan se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en apercevant la chute des pierres à travers la vitre. Sonya baissa les yeux et Sonya chercha le regard de monsieur Terada. Il hocha la tête et elle sourit gravement. Lionel assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie secouait la tête en sentant la force toute-puissante émerger en diverses zones de la région. Une masse vertigineuse semblait vouloir les engloutir tous... Et il ne pouvait rien.  
_Papa, murmura Alison, tremblante.  
Il laissa lui aussi errer ses pensées vers celle qu'il aimait. Vers celle qui était devenue la Chasseuse et au-delà de ce rôle, l'élue de Clow. Mais au fond de lui, elle était Sakura Gauthier. La jeune fille qui le déroutait et l'attendrissait. Celle qui lui redonnait la force et l'entrain de partir affronter ces forces. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit.  
Sakura...

_ Lionel, susurra Sakura...  
Elle prit sa clef d'une main et se dirigea vers l'escalier extérieur.  
_ Où vas-tu ? la suivit Kero.  
Yue jeta un dernier regard vers Thomas et les rejoignit finalement.  
Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse déserte qui surplombait toutes les pistes. Elle leva son sceptre et s'arrêta un bref instant.  
_ Quelle carte vas-tu utiliser ? lui demanda Yue.  
_ Aucune, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber le sceptre au sol. Je dois croire en moi. Pour mon frère... Pour Lionel. Pour Tiffany. Croire en moi.  
Le sceau Terrestre s'enroula autour de ses chevilles et les trois cercles s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle apposait ses mains sur son cœur en fermant les yeux. Les deux gardiens se reculèrent. Le vent magique l'enroba et s'éleva dans le ciel immobile :  
_ Sceau des sceaux, libère en moi ta puissance !!  
Il fallait garder sa concentration. Respirer profondément. Ses idées, ses rêves, ses pensées. Tout orienter vers le seul et unique sentiment qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours. Vers ce sentiment qui la liait à sa mère pourtant absente depuis si longtemps. Les cartes quittèrent ses poches et s'étalèrent au sol.  
Kero ouvrit ses ailes et rejoignit Yue.  
_ Je me sens tellement rempli d'énergie. C'est...  
_ La sienne, affirma le gardien-juge. Incroyable.  
Elle leva doucement le menton et les trois sceaux s'éloignèrent peu à peu les uns des autres.  
Garder ses forces, garder sa colère... Demeurer sereine, calme, confiante.  
_ Sceau des sceau, guide mon cœur vers la force...  
Dans un souffle vif, les cercles s'éloignèrent dans trois directions différentes et disparurent à l'horizon. D'un geste de la main, elle relança la course du temps. Elle sourit en sentant la force de plus en plus précisément.  
Kero s'assit et observa les cartes.  
_ Tu as vu.... ? Je me trompe ou...  
_ Il y a un ordre. Elles sont rangées...

Lionel sentit un grand pouvoir se rapprocher et il se leva.  
« Mais c'est... »

Sakura inspira profondément en ressentant pleinement la force émerger de la Terre. L'image des jumeaux la traversa. Twin. Le secret de la victoire. Une carte d'eau, de froid...  
_ Que le Gel t'arrête, dit-elle soudain, force de feu.  
Sur le côté d'un des sceaux, Freeze s'illumina.  
_ Force... Quitte la forme qui est tienne, souffla Sakura. Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel.  
Les trois sceaux réapparurent presque aussitôt, se recroisant sous elle.. Sakura décroisa ses doigts et leva un bras vers le ciel sans ouvrir les yeux. De longs filaments géants s'élevèrent de la terre autour de l'aéroport et rejoignirent , dans sa main, la carte qui se formait. Quand le flot de lumière se tarit, Sakura fit un pas en arrière, comme déséquilibrée et se rattrapa à la rambarde. Yue vola vers elle et la retint.  
_ Ca va ?  
Elle laissa la carte tomber au sol et s'évanouit.  
Kero approcha et tendit le museau vers la nouvelle carte : Lava, la lave.  
_ Mais... Ce n'est pas une carte de Clow !!!  
_ Et elle l'a capturée d'ici. Nôtre petite maîtresse a fait d'énormes progrès...  
_ Bien trop énormes pour une enfant... La part de réincarnation de Clow ne pouvait pas engendrer une enfant si douée !!  
Yue la dévisagea en y réfléchissant.  
_ C'est un mystère, annonça-t-il, dont nous aurons la solution bien plus tôt que prévu, je crois.  
_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? se pencha Kero.  
_ Parce que je sens mes pensées, réfléchit Yue. Depuis peu, elles me reviennent lentement. Et nous y trouverons une explication, j'en suis certain.

_ Et voilà, soupira Katya.  
_ Elle a deviné ? demanda Anthony en se tournant vers elle.  
_ La force n'est plus libre en tout cas. Le magma terrestre a repris son mouvement continue. Plus rien ne semble troubler cette entité-là.  
_ Si Sakura tient bon, souffla Anthony. Toutes les entités se lieront à elle.  
_ C'est réellement possible ?  
_ C'est une possibilité. Elle n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour toutes les capturer. Rappelle-toi mon ancienne vie. Clow a mis tant de temps. Il faudra qu'elle appelle à elle toutes les autres. Elle y arrivera. Sakura est exceptionnelle car elle est soutenue sans le savoir.  
_ Par ses gardiens ?  
Il reposa sa tête contre le coussin de son siège et sourit largement.  
_ Par ses gardiens, répondit-il. Il me tarde de les revoir... Tous les quatre.

_(A suivre)_


	26. Toujours plus proches

_(SAISON 2)_  
Toujours plus proches

**Episode 25.1 : Sur le sable.**

Sakura descendit les marches en courant et trouva son frère, assis devant son petit déjeuner, le journal ouvert devant lui. Dominique cuisinait et Mathieu se tenait debout derrière Thomas, une tasse de thé à la main.  
_ Petit-Monstre est réveillé, lança ce dernier, sans baisser les pages de son journal.  
Sakura le fusilla du regard et Mathieu le cogna gentiment derrière la tête.  
_ Merci, souffla-t-elle, lumineuse.  
_ Tu m'as l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur, nota Mathieu.  
_ J'ai remarqué aussi, signala Dominique, ravi. Y a-t-il un événement heureux aujourd'hui ?  
_ C'est sûrement parce que son anniversaire approche, lança Thomas en posant cette fois le quotidien. Elle songe déjà à ses cadeaux !!!  
_ Ne l'écoute pas, souffla Mathieu. Tu as bien raison d'attendre ce jour avec autant de joie. C'est très important les anniversaires.  
_ Oui, reconnut-elle. Mais si je me sens joyeuse, c'est pour une toute autre chose, en fait.  
Elle termina son plat et se leva en félicitant son père. Elle courut dans l'entrée, enfila ses patins et sortit en trombe.  
_ Elle n'est pas en retard, pourtant, s'étonna Thomas. Où va-t-elle de si bonne heure ?  
_ C'est son tour d'être de corvée, expliqua Dominique. Et elle prend ce rôle très au sérieux. Et pour votre travail, les garçons ?  
_ Ils n'ont pas encore appelé, assura Mathieu. Mais je pense que nous sommes pris. Personne à cette époque n'en voulait.  
_ Rien d'étonnant, souffla Thomas. Il fait encore frais et on va s'ennuyer toute la journée...  
_ Qu'il est ronchon, éclata de rire Dominique en ôtant son tablier pour venir s'asseoir. Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?  
_ Oh, rien. Tout est de nouveau comme avant... Je veux dire, toute la petite famille.  
_ Je crois que c'est ce qui rend ta sœur si heureuse, confia Mathieu en prenant place à leurs côtés.  
_ Moi, ça me stresse un peu, reconnut Thomas. Le quotidien est trop incertain... lança-t-il en enveloppant sa phrase de mystère. Je ne suis pas spécialement tranquille quand on est à Tomoeda.  
Son père fronça les sourcils et vit Mathieu dévisager Thomas comme s'il mentionnait des choses qui devaient rester secrètes. La figure de Dominique s'éclaira finalement:  
_ Tu devrais avoir compris, pourtant, que même à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, ta sœur ne sera jamais tranquille...  
Les deux garçons se figèrent.  
Kero descendait l'escalier et les rejoignit en bâillant.  
_ Bonjour tout le monde !  
_ Bonjour, Kero, sourit Dominique en se levant pour retourner à ses fourneaux.  
_ Tu... tu... bafouilla Thomas.  
_ Vous avez recouvré la mémoire, Dominique ?  
Celui-ci offrit des beignets à Kero qui s'installa près d'eux à table, contre le bar.  
_ Ca fait longtemps, expliqua Kero. Nous en avons discuté en France tandis que Sakura capturait Float. Mais Dominique tient à ce qu'elle n'en sache rien.  
_ Mes souvenirs de celui que vous appelez Clow sont très vagues. Il me reste le simple souvenir d'avoir eu quelques souvenirs d'une très lointaine vie. Mais ce que le jeune Brice a voulu faire disparaître en moi, il y a plusieurs années, est toujours présent.  
_ Papa... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit... ?  
_ Tu souffrais déjà bien assez, fiston. Je ne voulais pas que Sakura se doute de quoi que ce soit. Mais ça a été dur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi, le dévisagea-t-il tristement.  
Mathieu réfléchissait à tout ceci et leva les yeux vers Kero qui lui sourit simplement en finissant son déjeuner.  
_ Bon, je dois rejoindre Linda, assura Dominique en prenant sa veste. C'est ce matin que nous présentons nos résultats...  
_ Mais Papa... Je...  
Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait peut-être simplement voulu discuter de tout ça avec lui. Ou peut-être pas, il était un peu perdu, submergé par cette nouvelle, déboussolé. Il...  
_ Plus tard, Thomas. Il faut que je règle certaines choses avant de pouvoir en discuter avec toi. Mais aie confiance en ta sœur. Elle est forte.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Rien. Ne soyez pas en retard à votre travail. C'est... important.

Pour terminer leur tour, Sakura inscrivit la date au tableau, en l'égayant d'une petite fleur.  
_ Sakura qui dessine au tableau, souligna Tiffany. Tu es plus qu'heureuse, tu es sur un petit nuage !!  
_ Oh ouiiii, soupira-t-elle de bonheur en regagnant sa place alors que les deux garçons quittaient la salle pour attendre le début du cours.  
_ Enfin seules, murmura Tiffany. Dis, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir pour visionner la cassette des vacances ? Tout le monde y a mis un petit message et puis il faut que tu voies la peur qu'on a eu... Une avalanche a failli raser le village de vacances !!  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Pardon ? Une avalanche a failli vous...  
_ Tu n'étais pas au courant ?   
_ On n'a pas vraiment parlé de nos vacances respectives depuis ces quelques derniers jours, nota Sakura.  
_ Oui, c'est vrai. Un peu ma chorale, un peu cette nouvelle force en ville.  
_ Je l'ai capturée hier, y repensa Sakura. C'était Sweet. Mais je n'ai pas pu t'appeler... excuse-moi.  
_ Ce n'est rien... Je m'y fais. Et puis, je prends de plus en plus conscience des dangers que tu encourent... Enfin bref, il faut qu'on regarde ma cassette !  
_ Ah oui... cette avalanche...  
_ Ce n'était pas vraiment une avalanche, plutôt un glissement de terrain. Monsieur Terada et monsieur Corentin sont presque sûrs qu'il s'agit du résultat d'une activité sismique. Mais les journalistes n'en ont pas encore parlé. Maman me dit que peut-être ils ne veulent pas effrayer les gens avec des nouvelles qui pourraient les faire fuir. Mais elle dit aussi que les journalistes sont trop consciencieux pour laisser passer un tel scoop. Alors, ils détiennent peut-être une hypothèse qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à prouver.  
_ Un mystère ! s'écria Nadine en les faisant sursauter. Vous parlez d'un mystère ?!  
_ L'avalanche, expliqua Tiffany.  
Sakura sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Non... C'était impossible.  
_ Sandrine et Yvan pensaient que ça pouvait être une force que tu captures, Sakura.  
_ Mais... mais, mais... bégaya celle-ci, interloquée par ce qu'elle comprenait.  
_ Oui, on sait tous que tu étais en Europe. Lionel ne nous a pas donné son avis, lui... Et comme tu ne sembles pas au courant.  
_ Mais, j'ai capturé une force, bafouilla Sakura en la cherchant sur elle.  
_ Ah oui, une autre ? s'intéressa Tiffany. Alors c'est vrai, quelqu'un d'autre t'en...  
Elle s'arrêta quand Sakura posa la carte de la Lave sur sa table.  
_ En Europe aussi, il y a eu des... commença Nadine.  
Tiffany resserra ses mains contre elle et secoua la tête pour se convaincre des mots qui lui glissaient entre les lèvres :  
_ Tu as capturé une carte depuis... l'Europe ?!!  
_ Mais je ne pensais pas à une carte si lointaine, souffla Sakura. Je savais Lionel en danger, mais je pensais que c'était partout que la force agissait... Et donc en la capturant sous mes pieds, j'étais persuadée que ça suffirait...  
_ Tu l'as capturée de là-bas, assura Tiffany. Je te le jure. L'avalanche s'est cristallisée...  
Le Gel...  
_ Puis elle a explosé en fines particules et s'est enfouie dans la terre.  
_ Non... Mais je... bredouilla Sakura. La force était ici... Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !  
Elle ouvrit les paumes et les contempla, laissant son regard errer sur sa peau, partagée entre la terreur et l'émerveillement. C'était un pouvoir gigantesque qu'elle avait dû déployer pour faire cela. Mais d'où avait-elle puisé toute cette force ?! Comment était-ce possible ?  
_ Bonjour toutes les trois, lança Alison, suivie de près par Yvan et Sandrine.  
Sakura avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses pensées...

_ Bien, conclut l'homme qui les quittait, je vous laisse faire un tour. On se revoit cet après-midi.  
_ On a le travail, sourit Mathieu.  
_ Toi et tes idées... grommela Thomas en parcourant la plage du regard. Gardien de plage... La prochaine fois, on se cantonne aux miennes... à mes idées à moi ! rajouta-t-il.  
Il longèrent un peu le mur qui séparait la rue de la plage en contre-bas. Les vagues léchaient de larges zones de sable non loin d'eux et quelques crabes suivaient le mouvement. Thomas s'assit et contempla l'étendue salée un long moment, sous le ciel couvert.  
_ Mathieu... j'ai une question à te poser, lança-t-il pourtant.  
_ Oui, je t'écoute.  
_ C'est... assez sérieux, avança Thomas sans détourner son regard de l'océan.  
Son ami s'assit à son tour et le dévisagea.  
_ Oh non... murmura soudain Thomas.  
_ Thomaaaaaaaas !! s'écria-t-on sur la plage en courant vers eux.  
Il se frappa le front et la demoiselle sauta d'un bond sur le muret et se jeta à son cou.  
Mathieu éclata de rire et vit approcher le jeune garçon et la femme aux chevaux longs qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il descendit du mur et s'avança sur le sable :  
_ Bonjour, heureux de vous revoir.  
_ Et moi donc, Mathieu, sourit sincèrement Katya.  
_ Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Anthony.  
_ Oui...  
Thomas approchait à son tour, traînant Samantha qui s'était fermement agrippée à son cou.  
_ Bonjour tous les deux. Vous voici de retour ?  
« C'est important... » avait dit Dominique. Thomas sourit et Samantha se posa au sol.  
_ Je suis toute heureuuuse de te revoir, tu sais ? s'écria-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.  
_ Au début tu ne voulais que mon pouvoir, soupira-t-il en se protégeant.  
_ Oui, mais j'ai su m'attacher... Tu es si craquant... articula-t-elle amoureusement en lui pinçant les deux joues  
Elle lança un regard de travers à Mathieu et lui sourit effrontément :  
_ N'est-ce pas qu'il est craquant ?  
Gothar sortit du sac à main de Katya et se posa sur la main qu'Anthony lui tendit:  
_ Ne l'écoute pas, elle veut toujours ton pouvoir...  
_ Tiens, l'autre peluche.  
_ Je prends ça comme un compliment, sourit-il en s'installant confortablement dans les mains du garçon.  
Anthony leva les yeux vers lui :  
_ Il n'a pas tort, Samantha est condamnée à rester Samantha.  
_ Eh oui, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais tu me préfères ainsi, non ?  
_ Pourquoi ça, Anthony ? demanda Mathieu.  
_ Parce que le pouvoir de Clow est mort, expliqua Katya. En scellant son livre et vous dedans, il avait condamné son pouvoir à mourir avec vous.  
_ Mais Yue et Kero sont bien vivants !

Kero changea mollement de chaîne et ne trouva rien d'intéressant à la télévision. Il bâilla et s'allongea sur le fauteuil du canapé.  
_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose d'important, moi ?

_ Ils n'appartiennent plus à Clow, répondit Anthony. Sakura devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé : elle devait s'approprier mes cartes, mais aussi mon livre et mes gardiens. Voilà qui est fait. Les derniers pouvoirs de Clow ont totalement disparu ; son rôle est fini.  
_ Mais alors, s'avança Thomas. Tu...  
_ Je suis redevenu « normal », oui.  
Mathieu fit un pas en arrière et son apparence s'effilocha pour laisser apparaître Yue qui figea aussitôt le temps. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sceptre en apercevant le jeune anglais... figé avec tout le reste.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son amie et tout le lycée pris dans la lumière ocre du temps.  
_ A quoi joue Yue ?!

  
**Episode 25.2 : Souvenirs bafoués.**

Le gardien-juge dévisagea Anthony, figé dans les couleurs pâles du paysage. Toute la plage s'était tue en se colorant d'ocre et de beige. Tout, autour d'eux, s'était arrêté. Yue fit un pas vers lui.  
_ Clow... murmura-t-il.  
Il sentit une grande douleur le frapper au cœur et il posa un genou au sol, le visage baissé.  
_ Mais Clow n'est pas vraiment mort, assura Samantha.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.  
_ Tu n'es pas pris dans le temps ?  
_ Je suis encore un être magique. Rien ne me rattache à ce monde. Sauf le pouvoir de mon créateur.  
Gothar acquiesça et vola vers lui.  
_ Tu as mal... ?  
_ Clow était mon maître, mon créateur... avoua Yue. Comment ne pas ressentir de douleur à l'annonce de sa disparition ?  
_ Tu est bien comme Tara, lança-t-on derrière eux.  
Yue se releva et les deux autres levèrent le nez, sans comprendre.  
_ Yolis... murmura Yue.  
_ Tu t'amuses bien avec ton pouvoir du temps ?  
_ Je voulais vérifier... commença Yue, confus... qu'Anthony...  
_ Ohhh ! le réveilla Yolis en volant vers lui et en se posant à ses côtés... Yue ! Le grand Yue à la froideur légendaire se serait-il éteint ?! Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?!  
_ On peut savoir qui c'est ? s'avança Samantha en pointant un doigt vers le nouveau venu.  
Il la dévisagea de haut et se tourna vers Yue :  
_ Tu possédais une fermeté et une détermination à toute épreuve, Juge. Où sont-elles passées ?  
_ Il faut croire que... Il faut croire que je me suis attendri. Je découvre des choses dont tu ne peux pas avoir conscience, Yolis.  
_ Bon, on a bien compris que tu t'appelles Yolis, intervint Samantha. Mais d'où viens-tu ? Tu es le gardien d'un grand magicien ?  
Il dirigea d'un trait un bras face à elle et un puisant souffle la propulsa dans les airs. Elle retomba dans le sable, plus loin et leva le nez vers celui qui l'avait attaquée.  
_ Tu es fou, Yolis ? intervint Yue. C'est un être créé par ton maître, je te rappelle.  
Yolis le dévisagea froidement.  
_ Il est temps que ta mémoire te revienne, Yue. Aucun de nous ne sommes des êtres créés par Clow !!  
_ Comment peux-tu...  
_ Celui que tu aimes tant a scellé ton esprit et il ne te reste que tes sentiments... Tu ne peux donc pas porter de jugement fiable sur lui. Mais sache qu'il ne t'a pas créé. Discutez-en avec Kero et demandez-vous si l'un de vous a en lui des souvenirs de la création de l'autre !!  
_ Mais Clow nous a créés tous les deux en même t...  
Yolis coupa court à toute conversation d'un mouvement de bras :  
_ Bah, tu le comprendras bientôt. Mais il me tarde de voir arriver ce jour. Relance-donc la course du temps, Juge. Et cesse de t'apitoyer sur le sort de Clow. Il vit encore en leur nouveau maître, annonça-t-il en levant les mains vers Gothar et vers Samantha qui s'était levée et qui approchait silencieusement.  
_ Yolis, attends... tenta de le retenir Yue.  
Le gardien avait disparu.  
_ Tu nous expliques, Yue ? demanda Gothar, perplexe.  
Yue secoua la tête. Clow... son maître depuis toujours. Clow mort... Clow, leur créateur...  
_ C'est qui ce phénomène ?! demanda Samantha. Et quelle magie maîtrise-t-il ? Je n'ai rien vu venir...  
_ Le Vent. Les forces de l'air... répondit-il sans le vouloir.  
_ Un élément seulement... Mais il est très puissant !

_ Demain, c'est donc la pleine lune, expliqua l'homme devant la carte du pays, à la télévision. Et cet effet cumulé à la rencontre tumultueuse des perturbations et de cet anticyclone annonce un grand vent sur la majeure partie du pays et de hautes vagues déferlantes et dangereuses...  
_ Encore une triste journée, soupira Sakura en rejoignant son père en cuisine. Heureusement que certaines sont meilleures que d'autres !  
_ Des ennuis ? lui demanda Dominique en coupant les légumes en lamelles.  
_ Excusez-moi, les interrompit Mathieu en posant d'un coup l'éponge qu'il passait sur la table.  
Tous le dévisagèrent et Sakura fit un pas vers lui pour lui parler mais :  
_ Excusez-moi, je dois sortir...  
Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sakura fronça les sourcils et Thomas le suivit des yeux.  
_ Il n'a pas faim ? demanda Sakura, soucieuse.  
_ Je vais voir, souffla-t-il en sortant à son tour.  
_ Ca m'inquiète...  
Dominique sourit et la dévisagea longuement :  
_ Tu ne dois pas. Mathieu se pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment.  
_ Ah bon ? Comment le sais-tu ?  
_ Je ne le sens pas aussi à l'aise qu'auparavant. Chacun traverse des périodes un peu moroses. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Au contraire, c'est en gardant le sourire et en le réconfortant qu'on lui apportera notre meilleur soutien. Fais-moi confiance.  
_ Oui, je... je sais.

Arrivé sur le perron, Mathieu s'arrêta et chercha un peu partout autour de lui. Quand Thomas ouvrit la porte, Yue réapparaissait et s'envolait.  
_ Ah non, souffla-t-il, tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie maintenant...  
Il courut vers sa moto et repéra le gardien qui volait vers le nord. Il démarra et partit en trombe.

_ Tiffany, tu es toujours là ? demanda Sakura en s'allongeant, le téléphone contre l'oreille.  
_ Oui, oui, lui répondit son amie. Je dessinais un nouveau modèle. Même si nous nous voyons moins souvent dans cette chasse, je veux continuer à créer une garde-robe pour ma chère héroïne.  
_ C'est gentil...  
_ Ta voix est un peu triste. Un problème ?  
_ En fait, Mathieu a quitté la maison. Thomas est sorti en moto... Ils ont dû aller se promener.  
_ Une ballade au clair de Lune ? C'est mignon.  
_ Non, non, Mathieu avait l'air préoccupé.  
_ Ah... je vois, fit-elle. Peut-être des souvenirs remontent-ils à la surface ?...

Thomas retrouva l'aura du gardien derrière les murs d'une vieille maison qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il se gara et posa son casque sur le cuir du siège pour passer la grille. Il longea le sentier et se retrouva dans le jardin.

_ J'espère que ce n'est que ça, souffla Sakura.  
_ Que ça ? Sakura, si je peux t'affirmer une chose, c'est que c'est douloureux de retrouver sa mémoire alors qu'on était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir perdue... On se sent trahi, sali, souillé. On a l'impression d'avoir perdu sa propriété sur son esprit. Comme si on s'en partageait les droits avec un autre.  
_ C'est vrai ? Tiffany, je...  
_ Non, ne t'en veux pas, la rassura Tiffany. C'est Brice qui a voulu bien faire, je le comprends. Cependant, la sensation est désagréable. Etourdissante. Traumatisante, surtout quand on découvre que la personne qui a modifié notre esprit est celui qu'on aime... Comme c'est le cas pour Yue.  
_ Il ressentait un amour imprécis pour Clow.  
_ Exactement. Mathieu ressent peut-être le malaise.

Thomas approcha d'une des fenêtres et n'osa pas s'avancer dans la lumière qui plongeait dans l'herbe. Un ronronnement presque imperceptible lui parvenait. Non, une prière. Il pencha tout de même la tête vers la vitre et aperçut Yue, debout à quelques centimètres du sol, un bras sur son cœur et l'autre brandissant horizontalement son sceptre. Ses ailes balayaient majestueusement l'air et le maintenait au-dessus d'une inscription au sol.

_ En plus, y repensa Tiffany. Mathieu ne se souvient pas non plus de sa vraie nature. Pour une raison quelconque, Mathieu a oublié sons statut d'image et s'est laissé gagner par les sentiments qui sont nés en lui quand il ne savait encore rien.

Au sol, Thomas reconnut le sceau de Clow. Il ressentit pleinement le pouvoir de Yue au moment où celui-ci se crispa sur son sceptre et le jeta au sol en se posa une main sur son visage... Son corps ne bougea plus. Puis un soubresaut discret secoua sa poitrine et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Thomas se serra au mur pour ne pas être aperçu. Yue... pleurait ?

_ En gros, les deux ont perdu leurs souvenirs ? conclut Sakura.  
_ Mais tandis que Yue cherche à les retrouver, je crois que Mathieu cherche à les occulter de façon inconsciente. Mais son inconscient, c'est Yue. Et donc, ils luttent l'un contre l'autre, sans s'en douter.  
_ Je... réfléchit Sakura. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas compris sans toi. Tu sens les choses tellement vite. Un peu comme Papa...  
_ Un peu, oui...

_ Yue, ne sois pas triste, souffla une voix chaude et réconfortante dans la pièce.  
Thomas se calla contre le mur et ne sut quoi faire. Approcher son visage de la fenêtre n'était-il pas trop risqué ? La voix de femme se tut un instant.  
_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Yue.  
_ Tu ne te souviens de rien, je me trompe ? demanda la douce voix.  
_ Non...  
_ Pourquoi es-tu triste ?  
_ Celui que j'aimais est mort et...  
La lumière de la fenêtre se mit à briller un peu plus et finit par éclairer tout le jardin.  
_ Et tu ne l'as pas senti. Clow est mort loin de toi. Sans toi.  
Le silence.  
_ Je vais te dire, Gardien-Juge, si tu n'as pas senti l'aura de Clow c'est parce que tu n'es plus pris dans son pouvoir. La réincarnation de Clow a créé deux nouveaux gardiens dans le but de prendre votre place. Maintenant, tu es libre, Yue. Tu es libre de te souvenir, tu es libre de recouvrer la mémoire. Libre de jouer ton rôle. Libre de vivre aussi.  
_ Mais sans Clow... que sera ma vie ?  
_ Celle d'un gardien de...  
Thomas n'entendit pas la suite, comme si la voix s'était faite plus douce encore volontairement.  
_ Tu es... Tara...  
_ Effectivement, reconnut la voix, souriante. Gardien-protecteur, sous l'aura de la Terre.  
Le sang de Thomas ne fit qu'un tour.  
Il posa la main sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais s'arrêta net. Il voulait la voir mais une sensation le retenait.  
_ C'est vilain, lui souffla-t-on, d'être trop curieux !  
Thomas sursauta et dévisagea celui qui venait de le surprendre.  
_ Je suis Bianka, tu te souviens... ? Que fais-tu là ?  
_ Je suivais... Je suivais un ami.  
_ Ah... Un ami qui avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer sa peine ?  
_ Un ami qui aurait pu prendre la mienne, murmura Thomas, assombri.  
Bianka lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit tendrement :  
_ Ces deux-là sont plus proches que tu ne le crois ! Laisse le temps agir. Tu n'y perdras pas Mathieu. Je le sais.  
Thomas le fixa et le jeune homme le salua d'un simple geste de la main avant de disparaître.

  
**Episode 25.3 : Toujours plus haute.**

En pleine nuit, une sirène transperça le silence du port et les hommes quittèrent le bateau qui venait de heurter le quai contre lequel il était amarré. Dans les lumières des lampadaires et des projecteurs, la foule des marins s'éloigna et les vagues repoussèrent l'immense navire contre la terre ferme. Les vagues, de plus en plus hautes, couchèrent le cargo sur le ciment et deux entrepôts s'écroulèrent sous son poids. La mer déchaînée soulevait les autres navires et les dégâts s'accumulaient ici et là, le long des différents quais. En quelques heures, des cadavres de ferrailles s'étaient amoncelés sur la berge et avec la marée basse, il se retrouvèrent tous à terre.  
L'eau avait reculé si loin qu'elle en disparaissait à l'horizon.

_ Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube le phénomène étrange qui a ravagé le port hier soir et cette nuit a repris sa course et déjà les abords du port sont impraticables. De toute évidence, la mer pulvérisera ce midi son dernier record de grande marée. Mais plus que dans la baie de Tokyo, sur toutes les côtes du Japon et même du continent, le même phénomène a ravagé des terres entières. On parle à l'heure actuelle d'un début de catastrophe naturelle.  
_ C'est le vent qui fait ça ?! s'étonna Sakura, figée devant la télé allumée dans le salon avant de partir à l'école.  
_ Tu vas être en retard, lui rappela Dominique.  
_ Oui, tu as raison. A ce soir !  
_ Ton panier-repas !  
Elle filait vers l'entrée mais elle fit un détour par la cuisine au pas de course et re-disparut dans le couloir. La porte claqua. Dominique soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à la télévision encore allumée sur la catastrophe du port.

_ Salut tout le monde !  
Ils la saluèrent, regroupés autour d'Alison qui lui fit signe :  
_ Bonjour.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura après avoir posé son cartable. Vous avez l'air bizarre.  
_ C'est le père d'Alison qui a observé quelque chose, hier, en regardant les étoiles.  
_ En général, expliqua Alison, il ne regarde que les planètes et leur progression, ainsi que des nébuleuses et des amas de...  
_ Retournez à vos places, s'il vous plaît, la coupa la femme qui entra.  
Sakura souleva les épaules et lui sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir.  
_ Je tiens tout d'abord à vous prévenir qu'en début d'après midi, monsieur Corentin ne pourra pas assurer son cours à causes des inondations causées par la grande marée. Mais à la place, vous allez préparer une feuille d'exercices qu'il avait prévue en supplément pour votre note annuelle. Voilà.

Katya avait les yeux levés vers le ciel. Samantha courait après Gothar dans le jardin et Anthony sourit :  
_ Je te sens inquiète.  
_ Et moi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, sur leur terrasse. C'est ce soir la pleine lune et je ressens de terribles ondes à chacun de ses passages.  
_ C'est le Fléau. Son agent a décidément de terribles idées. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Tout a bien marché jusqu'à présent et Clow n'agissait jamais à la légère. Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début, depuis des années, depuis des siècles, était orchestré par mon ancienne vie. Et plus encore, par Tara. Comment aurait-elle pu se tromper ?  
_ Je ne la connais que par tes récits. Je ressens sa douceur mais...  
_ Je sais que tu tiens à Sakura, sourit-il en la dévisageant.  
Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de la femme, assise face au parc.  
_ Mais, puisque c'est Sakura, tout se passera bien.  
Elle sourit.

La journée de déroula simplement, calmement. Une interrogation surprise les fit un peu oublier leur conversation du matin et ils se quittèrent à la sortie, le soir. Arrivée devant le portail de Tiffany, Sakura s'étira en songeant au repas du soir dont elles avaient discuté sur le chemin.  
_ Tu vas encore te régaler, ce soir, Sakura, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Ca se voit que papa est de retour. Je suis bien contente.  
_ Tiens, au fait, Alison ne t'a sûrement pas raconté ce que son père a observé !  
_ C'est vrai. Elle vous l'a dit, à vous ?  
_ C'est la Lune. Elle lui semblait plus grosse. C'est bizarre, non ?  
_ La lune, plus grosse... réfléchit Sakura.  
_ Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait influencer la mer ?  
_ Logique implacable, souffla Brice en atterrissant entre elles.  
_ Tiens... se renfrogna Sakura. On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous écoutais ?  
_ Le Fléau a envoyé une force nouvelle, à ce que j'ai entendu dire... La lave ? Je suis surpris que tu l'aies attrapée.  
_ Et de très loin, lança Tiffany en souriant.  
_ Et cette fois, que vas-tu faire, chasseuse ?  
_ C'est une force ?!! s'écria Sakura.  
Il se frappa le front et secoua la tête.  
_ Bien sûr !!!! Tu ne l'avais pas sentie ?!! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses... ?  
Elle le dévisagea et sortit sa carte du Vol.  
_ Tu m'attends, Tiffany, je vais voir.  
_ Hors de Question !!!!  
_ Tiffany...  
_ Hé hé hé... fit-elle en brandissant le sac qu'elle avait amené ! Dépêche-toi de la passer, sourit-elle en agitant aussi son caméscope. En route !!

Ils survolèrent les environs du port alors que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. Quand elles se posèrent au bout du dernier quai, elle ne virent que le fond marin à perte de vue où des cadavres de poissons frétillaient encore mollement.  
_ C'est affreux lança Tiffany en filmant toute le zone. Où est l'eau ?!  
Sakura s'envola seule et s'avança entre les deux rivages qu'elle apercevait de chaque côté. Elle disparut au-dessus des terres émergées. Elle revint sur ses pas quand elle eut parcouru une bonne distance et :  
_ On reviendra plus tard.  
Tiffany s'accrocha à son amie qui portait le manteau serré aux longues franges et dont la capuche voilait son regard.  
_ Je vais téléphoner à Lionel et je dois surtout avertir Papa, Thomas et Mathieu...  
_ Tu vas manquer le repas avec eux... ?  
Tiffany s'attendait à voir Sakura s'effondrer mais la jeune fille se tourna simplement vers les quais qu'elles laissaient derrière elles.  
_ S'il le faut...

_ Et Moaaaa ?! On m'oublie, hurla Kero, en trépignant sur le bureau. Je veux venir avec toi !!  
Elle le dévisagea et secoua simplement la tête, les yeux brillants.  
_ Non, Yue et toi, restez ici. Je m'en sortirai seule, cette fois.  
_ Mais... bafouilla-t-il surpris par cette réaction.  
Elle descendit et salua tout le monde avant de partir.  
_ Elle portait encore les vêtements de Tiffany, non ? demanda Thomas.  
Kero descendit dans l'entrée et fixa longuement la porte.  
_ Kero ? l'appela Dominique sans l'avoir vu. Tu veux manger un morceau ?  
Mais le gardien était inquiet par la façon d'agir de Sakura. Elle était sérieuse, mais une autre sensation émanait d'elle...

Sakura se posa sur la cheminée d'un cargo. La lune se levait à l'horizon. Elle attrapa sa clef et la lança au-dessus d'elle en fermant les yeux. La clef grandit d'un coup et le vent magique souffla sous elle. Les trois cercles apparurent à ses pieds et elle vit son sceptre retomber vers elle :  
_ Sceptre du sceau des sceaux, révèle-moi ta vrai nature. Et pour moi, Sakura... Disparais !  
Il explosa en milliers de particules qui se maintinrent en lévitation autour d'elle.

Brice, dans un coin, ouvrit grand les yeux. Que faisait-elle ?  
« Elle ne va pas se passer de son sceptre, tout de même. Elle est trop jeune ! Même la réincarnation de Clow en avait besoin... Clow, même, ne s'en était jamais débarrassé !! Elle ne peut pas avoir dépassé ce stade à son âge !!»

La mer avançait très rapidement vers le port alors que la lune montait doucement dans le ciel. L'eau progressait à très grande vitesse sur le fond marin asséché et Brice usa de son pouvoir de Pensée pour deviner les intentions de la jeune magicienne. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea alors qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle.  
_ Je n'y arrive pas... murmura-t-il, ébahi. Pourtant c'est un pouvoir duquel même Shield ne protège pas...  
Des pas se rapprochèrent précipitamment de sa cachette et Brice s'enfonça dans l'obscurité pour voir Lionel courir vers le bateau éventré sur lequel attendait Sakura. D'une incantation aux Dieux des vents, il se projeta vers elle et atterrit à ses côtés.  
_ Que fais-tu... ? J'ai mis un temps fou à te trouver...  
Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il hésita.  
_ Sakura... C'est moi, précisa-t-il devant la colère qui émanait d'elle.  
Elle pointa un doigt vers lui et les particules de lumière le visèrent en même temps. Brice eut juste le temps de disparaître et de réapparaître près de lui pour l'éloigner, se faisant frapper à la hanche. Il tomba dans les entrailles du navire et Lionel se releva. Il se pencha au-dessus du vide obscur qui avait englouti le magicien et se tourna vers l'adolescente qui leva une main au ciel...  
_ Que mes pouvoirs quittent mon corps et deviennent la proie du néant...  
_ Quoi ?!!  
Brice ne pouvait plus bouger tant il souffrait de tous ses membres à la fois. Mais les paroles lui parvinrent en écho. C'était une formule d'abandon de pouvoir dont usait souvent un ami à lui pour vaincre ses adversaires en joute...  
_ Ce n'est pas Sakura qui agit !! hurla-t-il à lionel. C'est le Fléau !!! Il a pris possession d'elle et veut la tuer !!!  
Lionel se retint à un bout de tôle et escalada le mur de métal contre lequel il venait de glisser :  
_ Comment le sais-tu ?!!  
_ Ne t'occupe pas de ça !! Je sais quelle force a envoûté Sakura... Car je ne peux plus l'utiliser sur elle. C'est le pouvoir de Thought, la Pensée !!!  
_ Ce pouvoir existe... ? Mais comment lutter ?!  
_ On ne peut rien. Il faudrait sa carte antagoniste, Memory.

Une ombre sourit à des kilomètres de là en observant une lueur au creux de sa main.  
On frappa à l'entrée. Elle referma la main, surprise.  
_ Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ? demanda Gothar.  
Anthony sourit en fixant l'immeuble et secoua la tête en voyant Samantha redescendre vers eux:  
_ Ca y est, clama-t-elle en les rejoignant, j'ai frappé à la porte comme tu le voulais.  
_ On peut repartir. Nous l'avons déconcentrée...

L'eau arrivait à toute allure et les premiers navires échoués furent balayés. Sakura venait de tomber à genoux, une main sur son front. Lionel la rejoignit et elle posa une main sur le fer. Toutes les lueurs qui les entouraient reprirent leur forme de sceptre et celui-ci revint dans sa main.  
_ Sakura. Est-ce que ça va ?! Une force est là et tu dois la vaincre, tu te souviens ?  
_ Je sais... Je l'ai sentie quand cet esprit a pris possession de moi. Je vois le lien...  
_ Le lien ?  
_ Un fil invisible qui se prolonge et attire la lune ici... je le sens...  
_ Et pour le combattre... ?  
Elle lâcha un dernier souffle en voulant sortir une carte et perdit connaissance.  
_ Naaan... Sakura !! cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Sakura...  
L'eau s'abattit violemment sur le navire qui bascula aussitôt entraînant les deux enfants dans son mouvement. Il heurta le quai en mauvais état et ils tombèrent vers le ciment.  
Deux bras délicats les retinrent et ils se posèrent délicatement au sol. Lionel leva les yeux sur la silhouette translucide, lumineuse et souriante qui les avait sauvés d'une chute terrible. Les yeux de la femme dont il ne discernait que vaguement l'aspect dévisageaient le garçon qui ne savait comment agir.  
_ C'est à toi, fils de Clow, que revient cette capture.   
_ Mais je n'en ai pas la force magique.  
_ Le sceau terrestre confèrera à Sakura un pouvoir immense dont elle peut se servir grâce à sa pureté. Tu as le cœur pur et rempli d'amour. Use de ce sentiment pour diriger le pouvoir du sceau. Et la Force t'obéira.  
Il fixa les yeux attendrissants et baissa le regard vers le sceptre. Etait-ce vrai... ? Avait-il le pouvoir de... Clow ne le mentionnait nulle part. Mais... pour Sakura. Pour les sauver tous les deux et grâce à ce sentiment... Il s'empara du bâton pour le hisser au-dessus de sa tête:  
_ Quitte la forme qui est tienne, force de la nature, et deviens Carte, Carte de l'éternel !!  
Il abaissa le sceptre dans le vide et rencontra une terrible force qui retint ses bras en l'air. Float glissa de la main de Sakura et s'illumina . La magie de la Lévitation quitta la carte et se dirigea vers le ciel où de longs arcs de pouvoir pointés vers le ciel semblaient amarrer la Lune à la Terre. Un à un, ils se rompirent et toute la matière luminescente de la force rejoignit finalement la carte qui se créait. Quand tout se fut calmé, il ramassa la carte au sol et chercha la silhouette qui l'avait aidé. Mais ils étaient seuls. Et l'eau s'était peu à peu assagie autour des navires détruits.  
Attract. Telle était la nouvelle carte de l'éternel. L'attraction.


	27. Un nouveau monde

_(SAISON 2)_  
Un nouveau monde

**Episode 26.1 : Où suis-je ?**

Au loin, sur la tour de Tokyo, une silhouette la fixait, immobile, puissante et solennelle. Sa longue chevelure flottait en ondulant majestueusement dans l'air chaud. Sakura fit un pas et se retrouva soudain au bord du toit d'un bâtiment, le sceptre entre les mains et Kero à ses côtés.  
_ Courage, Sakura, lui souffla ce dernier.  
_ Mais...  
Elle reconnut parfaitement les cartes qui virevoltaient de manière désordonnée autour d'elle et le sceau qu'elle fixa pour reprendre courage.  
_ Le sceptre de Clow...  
La lune disparut peu à peu dans l'obscurité opaque du ciel et les ténèbres tombèrent sur la ville.  
_ Sakura, lança une voix froide et grinçante. Tu me reviens. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis tout, je suis toi, je suis tes amis, tu ne peux lutter contre quelqu'un qui est partout, qui est tout le monde, qui est tout. Et je te tuerai. Car mon règne arrive.  
Kero s'avança en rugissant et Yue se posa près d'elle. Elle dévisagea l'être ailé et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Nous sommes là, chasseuse, assura le fauve du sceau.  
L'individu qui se tenait dans le lointain leva un bras et un violent trait de lumière transperça les deux gardiens.  
_ Aaaaaaaaaaah !!   
Sakura sursauta dans son lit. Elle bondit et se figea, assise, le souffle court.  
_ Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...  
Kero sortit de son tiroir, une énorme bosse sur le front :  
_ Tu ne peux pas arrêter de crier ?!! Je me suis cogné en sursautant !  
_ J'ai encore fait un rêve. Un nouveau... Terrifiant. Mais je n'étais pas seule cette fois et tu...  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'y passait ?! approcha-t-il, intéressé.  
_ Je... hésita-t-elle en le dévisageant, sur le bord du lit. Non... non, ce n'est sûrement rien.  
Elle aperçut son réveil au-dessus de la peluche et son sang se figea :  
_ Il faut que je me prépare !!!  
Elle tourna rapidement dans sa chambre puis dévala les marches quatre à quatre.  
_ Je ne déjeune pas, Maman, je suis déjà en retard...  
Une voix de femme surgit du salon :  
_ Ce n'est pas sérieux...  
_ Je sais, répondit-elle en jetant un regard embarrassé vers la femme qui arrivait avec le panier-repas.  
_ N'oublie pas de déjeuner, Sakura... Fais vite, tu vas être en retard.  
_ Oui. Merci.  
_ A ce soir, ma chérie, lui sourit la femme en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.  
Sakura eut un moment d'égarement et demeura figée sur le couloir sans s'en rendre compte, les mains posées sur les crochets de ses patins. On frappa derrière elle et elle répondit sans trop y songer. La porte pivota et Lionel passa la tête dans l'ouverture.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais assise par terre ? On est de corvée aujourd'hui...  
_ Oui, je... je...  
_ Allez, étourdie !

Ils filaient sur leurs rollers. Le lycée serait bientôt en vue.  
_ Au fait, lui souffla Lionel en prenant sa main. Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt...  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et les joues du garçon virèrent à l'écarlate.  
_ Evidemment, je sais tenir ma langue. Mais je continue à penser que vous devriez vous parler...  
_ Chut, lui fit-il, elle nous attend au portail.  
Tiffany leur fit signe, ils s'arrêtèrent et la saluèrent.  
_ Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours, sourit la jeune fille, c'est bien...  
Sakura sourit en les voyant se fuir mutuellement du regard. Elle prit rapidement congé de ses deux amis et s'élança vers le bâtiment en les abandonnant à leur timidité. Elle était heureuse d'avoir mené son amie sur la voie de l'amour. Du grand Amour !

Le cours de sport de l'après-midi arriva vite. Saut de cheval pour tout le monde. Sakura arrondit le dos et Sonya passa une main autour de ses épaules :  
_ Ne te fais donc pas de soucis. Tout ira bien...  
_ Tu peux parler, toi. Moi, je suis nuuuulle !!  
_ Il faut simplement que tu y croies. C'est tout.  
_ Y croire... soupira Sakura. C'est facile à dire...  
_ Sakura Gauthier, l'appela leur professeur.  
_ Oooooh...  
L'adolescente prit place face au cheval, à une dizaine de mètres, et fixa le trampoline. Se concentrer avait dit Sonya. Sakura jeta un regard vers Tiffany et celle-ci croisa les doigts pour elle.

Deux ombres se glissèrent au bord du toit :  
_ Elle peut réussir, d'après toi ? demanda la silhouette la plus fluette.  
_ Ce n'est pas un test probant, clama l'homme au manteau sombre. Je crois simplement que c'est elle. C'est plus fort que tous les tests que je pourrais lui faire passer.  
_ Tu es toujours sûr de toi...  
_ Celle-qui-sait ne t'a-t-elle pas dit de suivre ton cœur ?

Concentration. Respiration et concentration...  
Sakura s'élança et parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de son espace de saut... Elle prolongeait chacun de ses pas avec ses bras et chacun des battements dans l'air devenait plus précis. Elle sentait l'air lui apporter le bien-être en parcourant ses poumons. Un sentiment de calme la traversa alors et elle devina parfaitement l'instant où elle devait lancer ses mains, bondir sur la toile tendue, plier les genoux et accentuer son saut. Elle rencontra le trampoline qui rebondit bruyamment sous elle. Ses jambes s'envolèrent en une chandelle très réussie et elle inversa ses mains alors que ses pieds frôlaient le sommet de leur trajectoire. Les yeux étaient fixés sur elle et elle retomba de l'autre côté du cheval, heurta violemment le sol et plia légèrement les genoux avant de lever un bras pour la position de sortie.  
Un silence s'ensuivit et elle se tourna vers son professeur, surpris.  
Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva de la classe, enjouée et ravie de cet inhabituel exploit de la part de la jeune fille.  
_ Bien, fit l'homme dont le sifflet était encore pendu à ses lèvres. La... la suivante ?

_ Tu vois. Elle va s'ouvrir à son rôle petit à petit. Il lui faut un guide, souffla l'homme.  
_ Quand l'approchons-nous ?  
Il secoua la tête:  
_ Elle viendra vers nous. Je lui apprendrai.  
_ Alors c'est elle, l'élue ?  
_ Si ce n'est pas le cas. Ce monde s'éteindra... assura-t-il fermement, comme si la supposition précédente n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Cette fois, pas d'échappatoire !

_ Maman ?! cria-t-elle dans la maison en courant dans tous les sens. Maman...  
_ Je suis là, je suis là, Sakura. La salle de bain.  
Sakura accourut et se posta dans le passage :  
_ J'ai fait un saut de cheval presque parfait. Tu te rends compte ?  
_ Eh bien, tu vois... Tu te plaignais d'être aussi maladroite que ta maman. Mais en travaillant, on peut lutter contre ses faiblesses. Rappelle-t-en, quoi que tu fasses.  
_ Thomas est là ?  
_ Non, il n'est pas rentré du lycée !  
_ Mais pour mon repas d'anniversaire... Il avait promis d'être là. Pour mes 14 ans !!  
_ Tu connais ton frère, il a un contre-temps au lycée. Mais il arrivera pour le repas.  
_ Il fait essprès en fait, enragea-t-elle, en serrant un poing devant elle. Un jour... un jour...  
_ Un jour, se leva Nathalie, tu comprendras à quel point tu l'aimes.  
_ Ben c'est pas sûr, ça... grommela Sakura, les yeux plissés de colère.

Thomas avait assis Mathieu contre le mur et la roue de la bicyclette tournait dans le vide un peu plus loin.  
_ Mathieu... Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
Mais le jeune homme s'était évanoui. Thomas posa une main dans son dos et fouilla frénétiquement la rue des yeux. Elle était déserte. Les villas qui la bordaient n'étaient pas ouvertes sur cette allée piétonne. Fallait-il le laisser là ? Comment pouvait-il seulement y penser ?  
Il s'assit à côté de son ami et décida de patienter. La roue tournait encore et Thomas secoua la tête en réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'arriver. Mathieu s'endormait de plus en plus souvent, mais pas en faisant du vélo ! Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pouvait-il l'aider... Il prit la main de son ami et le dévisagea, impuissant. Dans les reflets de ses cheveux, il crut voir le mur, derrière eux... Il eut un mouvement de recul et ausculta le corps inerte de son ami.  
« Il... il disparaît... ? »

_ Alors ? demanda Nathalie en voyant sa fille rentrer.  
_ Il n'est pas dans le quartier et la nuit est tombée.  
_ Ce n'est pas normal.  
Tiffany et Lionel arrivèrent alors essoufflés et d'un hochement de tête ils répondirent aux interrogations de Nathalie.  
Sakura rencontra le regard de ses amis et leur fit signe d'occuper sa mère, pendant qu'elle... « sortirait ». Ils acquiescèrent et elle en profita pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle tira le tiroir où dormait son ami et il ouvrit un œil et bâilla.  
_ Moué ?!! Quoi ?  
_ C'est Thomas, il a disparu... est-ce que tu crois que je peux utiliser ma magie pour aller le chercher ?  
_ C'est pas trop prévu pour ce genre de choses... Mais comme tu vas y aller de toute façon.  
Il se tourna et s'endormit.  
_ Pas étonnant que tu aies laissé échapper les cartes, mon pauvre, souffla-t-elle en libérant la puissance de sa clef.  
Elle choisit entre ses quelques cartes celle du Vol et ouvrit la fenêtre pour quitter la maison, assise sur son sceptre ailé.

_ L'heure est venue, précisa l'homme en manteau sombre. Il faut la former...  
_ Est-ce qu'elle l'acceptera ?  
_ Elle n'aura pas le choix. Le Fléau va être de plus en plus agressif... Et les jours passent, je te le rappelle. Yue va bientôt s'éteindre à cause d'elle... Elle nous suivra pour cette simple raison. Comme il y a longtemps... Elle est trop sensible.

**  
Episode 26.2 : Qui suis-je ?**

Le corps s'estompa et Thomas ne put rien faire. Peu à peu le garçon disparaissait. Sakura se posa à côté de lui au moment où les dernières lueurs du corps s'effilochaient dans l'air... Thomas demeura figé un long moment et finit par réaliser. Il baissa la tête et frappa le sol avec le poing en contenant un hurlement de douleur. Sa gorge avala difficilement sa salive et il releva finalement le visage et hoqueta avant de hurler au ciel toute sa souffrance... Sakura fut saisie et n'osa pas bouger... Que se passait-il ?  
_ Thomas...  
Il se cogna la tête au mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et ses mains recouvrirent son visage...  
_ J'ai rien fait... j'ai rien pu faire...  
Elle sentit les larmes monter en elle et elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère pleurer. Et qu'était-il arrivé... ? Mathieu avait disparu ? Elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.  
_ Où est Mathieu ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rougis. Thomas...  
_ Il... il vient de disparaître !!! s'écria Thomas en baissant ses mains. J'ai rien pu faire...  
Elle parcourut sa figure du regard et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.  
_ Thomas...  
_ Stoooop !! cria-t-on derrière elle.  
Sakura ne sentit plus le souffle de son frère contre sa nuque ; tout était calme autour d'eux, dans une teinte ocre étrange. Elle sanglotait encore quand elle aperçut la femme qui l'avait approchée et qui souriait effrontément, dans la lumière d'un lampadaire qui dissimulait son visage. Celle-ci balaya ses cheveux d'un geste et éclata de rire.  
_ Te voilà perdue, Sakura.  
_ Qui... qui êtes-vous ?  
_ Je dirige tout ça, lança-t-elle en faisant un grand geste vers le ciel. Je suis la maîtresse. Mais... je vais te faire un aveu : tu me gênes. Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'entendre, toutes les deux... Tu es un poids, Sakura.  
_ Mais, je... bafouilla l'adolescente éblouie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
_ Dis-moi ce que tu sais des gardiens et je te laisserai la vie sauve, ma pauvre enfant.  
_ Mon...gardien... réfléchit rapidement Sakura. Kero?  
_ Mais non, s'énerva la femme aux cheveux longs.  
Elle relança le temps d'un claquement de doigt et fit apparaître un être de lumière à ses côtés qui tendit une arbalète vers Thomas.  
_ Si tu ne parles pas, c'est ton frère qui sera touchée par Arrow.  
Sakura était pétrifiée. Elle sentait la puissance phénoménale de la carte de Clow qui se tenait aux côtés de la femme. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire ! Elle ne comprenait même pas le sens de sa question... Arrow décocha une flèche et Sakura s'interposa entre le trait et son frère, bras tendus. La flèche tomba au sol et se planta dans le goudron avant de partir en fumée. La femme fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à Arrow qui disparut.  
_ Je serais toujours là, Sakura. Tu me conduiras bien à eux.

L'homme en manteau se pencha vers la rue et dévisagea le frère et la sœur, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la lumière d'un réverbère.  
_ Que faisons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme.  
_ Le Fléau va les ramener chez eux pour les déstabiliser. La disparition de Yue n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi Thomas ne lui a-t-il pas donné son pouvoir... ?  
_ Et s'il ne savait pas que Mathieu était un gardien ?  
_ Comment serait-ce possible ?  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et encra son pouce entre ses lèvres.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Plus rien n'est comme avant, nous les premiers... lança-t-elle en se regardant une nouvelle fois.  
_ Et moi, donc !! Humain... Mais il faut que je m'y fasse. Nous sommes les nouveaux gardiens des sentiments de Clow. Alors, notre rôle est de suivre l'avenir de sa fille...  
_ Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je sais...  
Le paysage se modifia et la chambre de Sakura apparut autour d'eux. Sakura était dans son lit. Elle dormait.  
_ Tu crois que l'agent est là ?  
_ Oui... Nous devons ramener Sakura dans le vrai monde. Où le présent en pâtira. Tu as la lettre de notre nouveau maître ?  
_ Je l'ai là, sourit-elle en le tenant entre le pouce et l'index.  
_ Bien. Attendons son réveil.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre.  
Elle demeura interdite un long moment, en réfléchissant à ce curieux rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Quelle sensation étrange l'étreignait désormais... ? Un mal-être et à la fois le bonheur. Le bonheur de retrouver quelqu'un de proche. Quelqu'un de proche... ? Mathieu....  
_ Mathieu !! se redressa-t-elle d'un coup.  
Kero sortit de son tiroir, une énorme bosse sur le front, recouvert par un pansement énorme:  
_ Tu ne peux pas arrêter de crier ?!! Je me suis cogné en sursautant !  
_ Kero... mais tu...  
Il fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant.  
_ Chasseuse ?! Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il en lui posant la patte sur le front.  
_ Oui, mais... Kero... j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Et je me demande même si ça en était un...  
Il croisa les bras et virevolta devant elle, la tête entre les épaules :  
_ Hmmm... étrange.  
Sakura jeta un œil vers son étagère et posa la main sur le réveil. Il se mit à sonner et elle l'arrêta net. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais quelque chose clochait. Une carte de Clow ?  
« Non... songea-t-elle en se levant, pas le jour de mes quatorze ans ! »  
Elle s'habilla et descendit les marches deux à deux. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et trouva Thomas, assis derrière son journal, un café fumant sur la table. Il baissa un coin du quotidien et la dévisagea :  
_ Tu es à l'heure...  
_ Bah, oui, rétorqua-t-elle. Ca m'arrive...  
_ Je vois... Il y a du courrier pour toi. Je l'ai mis à côté de la photo de Papa.  
Elle s'arrêta net et tourna doucement la tête vers le meuble de la cuisine. Cette impression encore. Elle se jeta sur la lettre et Nathalie arriva avec un pot de fleurs vide.  
_ Bonjour ma puce, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille, tu es bien matinale.  
_ Incroyable, hein ? lança Thomas.  
Sakura parcourut le courrier des yeux. C'était signé Clow. Clow Read lui avait écrit ?  
« Ne va pas à l'école aujourd'hui, Sakura. Un tout autre destin t'attend. Suis le lapin blanc. Il te mènera à moi. »  
_ Et que te raconte ton amoureux ? siffla Thomas.  
Elle colla la lettre contre elle et ne sut quoi faire.  
_ Tu déjeunes, Sakura ? la rappela Nathalie.  
_ Euh... Je n'ai pas le temps... annonça-t-elle, hésitante. Lionel est là.  
On frappa et Nathalie et Thomas se regardèrent, surpris.  
_ Bonne journée, leur lança-t-elle, préoccupée.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Lionel se retourna sur ses patins et lui sourit en roulant en arrière.  
_ Je voudrais te remercier, Sakura.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Pour ce que tu as dit à Tiffany. Enfin, pour le lui avoir caché.  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
_ Ca m'embête quand même de lui mentir... c'est ma meilleure amie.  
_ Je comprends bien. Mais tant que je ne serais sûr de rien, dit-il, je préfère laisser les choses suivre leur cours.  
_ Ho ! les salua Mathieu de loin.  
_ C'est Mathieu !!! s'extasia Sakura.  
_ Je te laisse, moi, se renfrogna Lionel. Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas trop.  
Il s'éloigna et Sakura s'approcha du jeune homme.  
_ Bonjour Mathieu.  
_ Bonjour Sakura. Tu vas en cours ? Je ne veux pas te retenir trop longtemps.  
Un frisson la parcourut et des flashs de la soirée précédente la traversèrent. Elle vit les larmes de son frère, le vélo renversé. Elle fit un pas en arrière et Mathieu haussa les sourcils.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, sourit-il.  
_ Mais tu...  
Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la rue qu'il venait de quitter :  
_ Je suis passé par le parc Pingouin, en venant, ils installent un nouveau manège. C'est un tourniquet. Il y avait du monde...  
_ J'irai plus tard, sourit-elle. J'ai cours, et je...  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle aperçut le motif de son pull. Mathieu... Un lapin blanc... Non... ! Alors, la lettre de Clow...  
_ Ca ne va pas, Sakura ?  
Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi tout lui semblait-il si surprenant, aujourd'hui ? Comme si... Elle leva le nez vers la rue en question et salua son ami en roulant d'un nouvel élan vers le parc. Qui sait ce qu'elle y découvrirait ? Mais si Clow lui écrivait depuis son Angleterre, c'est qu'il y avait une raison importante ! Elle devait y aller.

En arrivant à l'entrée du parc, elle posa son regard sur les enfants qui jouaient. Deux adultes se tenaient au milieu de la foule en la dévisageant. Elle se retourna pour chercher la cible de leur regard fixe et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle était leur point de mire. L'homme souleva ses lunettes et avança vers elle. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait ne tarda pas à en faire de même, un portable à l'oreille.  
_ Sakura. Te voilà.  
Les enfants s'étaient mis à crier en courant autour du pingouin central et ils quittèrent le parc en file indienne désordonnée.  
L'homme leva une main vers elle et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Mais elle préféra garder une certaine distance, une main sur sa clef.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ La question est plutôt qui TU es. Le sais-tu ?  
_ Je... Je m'appelle Sakura.  
La jeune femme leva un doigt vers elle :  
_ Tu as peur de nous. Tu veux utiliser ta clef... ? Tu as commencé à sentir la Différence, non ?  
_ La...  
_ Alors regarde ta clef, Sakura. Que vois-tu... ?  
La jeune fille tira sur sa chaîne et observa le médaillon qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main.  
_ Vous... commença-t-elle sans lever les yeux, vous connaissez cette clef ?  
_ Que vois-tu ? demanda l'homme.  
_ C'est ma clef. La clef de Clow.  
La femme secoua la tête et se rangea derrière l'homme aux lunettes rondes.  
_ Sakura. Si tu veux comprendre, il faut faire de la place aux souvenirs. Nous ne pourrons pas t'aider sinon.  
_ M'aider ? Comment pourriez-vous m'aider ?  
_ Chasse tes souvenirs, chasseuse. Chasse la disparition de Mathieu.  
_ Vous savez... ?! Vous vous en rappelez aussi ? bondit-elle aussitôt.  
La jeune femme la dévisagea cyniquement et lui lança son téléphone portable.  
_ Quand tu auras choisi entre venir avec nous et rester ici, tu lui téléphoneras.  
_ A qui ?  
_ Décide, d'abord... Fais ton choix.  
Sakura était perdue. La vérité, puisqu'ils semblaient la détenir, était alléchante, mais elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle devrait laisser derrière elle si elle utilisait ce téléphone... Beaucoup de choses la traversèrent. Tous ses souvenirs. Tiffany, Lionel. Ses amies en classe. La découverte du livre de Clow, et le réveil de son ami-peluche, s'élevant de la couverture du Livre pour faire d'elle la chasseuse. La capture de sa première carte et celle des quelques suivantes... Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand :  
_ Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas vous-même, une carte... ?  
_ Tu ne ressens pas notre magie, Sakura ? Samantha, se tourna l'homme, montre-lui.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête pour défaire ses chignons et sa chevelure tomba dans son dos. Elle présenta une main à Sakura et prépara une attaque. Sakura se mit à trembler en ressentant la force qui émanait de ses poings... Elle fit un pas en arrière et l'homme posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa partenaire.

**Episode 26.3 : Où vais-je ?**

Sakura sentaient ses idées se multiplier, s'emmêler, se contredire, s'affronter, la déséquilibrer, la gêner... Elle prit ses tempes entre les mains, lâchant le portable, et secoua vivement la tête. Pourquoi tout était-il si douloureux ? Tous ces doutes, toutes ces certitudes... Les certitudes de sa vie n'étaient-elles plus valables ? Ses doutes devenaient-ils raisonnables ? Où se trouvait la vérité... ? Elle était chez elle, cette ville, ce ciel, cet air, cette lumière, c'était chez elle.  
L'homme approcha alors qu'elle tombait à genou.  
_ Tu as déjà souffert, Sakura. Tu as déjà vécu. Chaque instant, tu sens la différence et tu veux savoir quel est le Vrai. Cherche au creux de ta volonté le courage de prendre ce téléphone, fit-il en récupérant l'objet au sol.  
Il s'accroupit face à elle.  
_ Ta peine quand Mathieu a disparu... Pourquoi était-elle si forte ?  
_ Je... C'est parce que je l'aime, cria-t-elle.  
_ Et qu'en pense-t-il, lui ?  
_ Il dit... Il dit qu'il ne me voit que comme sa petite sœur.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le sable du terrain. Mathieu lui avait dit ça, c'est vrai. Mais quand... ?  
_ Que décides-tu, chasseuse ?  
Il lui tendit l'objet qui se mit à sonner. Elle hésita et le scruta minutieusement pour qu'il l'aidât à se décider mais il ne broncha pas. Elle finit par prendre le téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Il la rassura finalement d'un hochement de tête. Un silence interminable la parcourut, dans l'attente de la voix qui la sauverait peut-être de ses doutes. La Voix... Cette voix-là. Elle l'attendait, comme à chaque réveil, cette voix qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Cette voix qui avait le don de l'émouvoir, de l'attendrir et de lui donner la force.  
_ Sakura... ?  
C'était Lui... La voix chaude...  
_ Puise en toi les souvenirs... les vrais.  
Le noir les enroba et elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre. Une voix chantait à l'étage. Sakura se retourna et aperçut des enfants qui couraient vers elle. Ils la traversèrent sans la voir et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait au toit.  
C'était elle. Elle, Tiffany, Lionel et Stéphanie dans la capture de la Chanson.  
_ Tu était mignonne dans ce vêtement...  
Une silhouette était apparue dans la pénombre qui régnait dans le fond du couloir.  
_ C'est vous... ?  
_ Je resterai ici. La distance apporte tant.  
_ J'aurais tant voulu vous poser des questions... J'en ai tellement qui...  
_ Il y en a une pourtant que tu ne peux réprimer, mon enfant, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ En fait, se mordilla-t-elle la lèvre, il y en a bien une... mais...  
_ Dis-moi.  
_ Ce pouvoir... Pourquoi est-ce moi qui.... d'où me vient la possibilité d'utiliser le sceau ? lança-t-elle d'un trait. Kero dit que n'importe qui doit pouvoir l'utiliser car il cède sa force à celui qui...  
_ Qui tu es ? la coupa-t-il. Telle est la grande question, Sakura. Tu es celle que le dernier Gardien a choisi. Tu es celle vers qui le sang d'autres générations a guidé le pouvoir. Tu es une fille de Clow, tu es une fille hors du commun.  
_ Mais Lionel aussi descend de Clow.  
_ Je te propose un marché, sourit-il en s'éloignant.  
Elle le suivit de loin. En quelques courts instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un paysage laiteux où de candides nuages flottaient en dansant lentement. Le paradis peut-être... L'homme avait disparu. Elle voulut se retourner mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta :  
_ Ne me cherche pas. Je t'offre un choix simple, lui glissa la voix dans le cou. Je te donne la réponse mais tout ceci reste à jamais ce que c'est.  
_ Je ne peux pas accepter...le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un choix !  
_ La seconde alternative est la suivante : je t'ouvre les yeux mais tu ignoreras à jamais ce que nous avons dit ici...  
_ Et tout ce monde étrange s'effacera... ? s'intéressa-t-elle.  
_ Quel est le monde étrange, Sakura ? Celui que tu ne comprends pas ? Mais ce monde est un monde. Un de tes mondes. C'est un lieu où tu t'es interdis tout progrès en magie. Un monde où tu es encore cette enfant insouciante. Tu avais peur de ce pouvoir. Tu as peur du sceau.  
_ Oui, avoua-t-elle. Il y a comme une force gigantesque en moi quand je l'utilise. Et ça me fait peur.  
_ Et tu as fui. Tu as créé un monde où tu n'es qu'une fille simple. Une fille sans vrai pouvoir, sans avenir, sans consistance. Tu n'es plus Sakura. Sakura Gauthier est et restera à jamais l'élue de Tara.  
_ Qui êtes-vous, exactement, pour me connaître aussi bien... ? En y réfléchissant, j'ai l'impression de... de discuter avec...  
_ Le Destin. Je suis le bras du destin. Ta volonté le dirige, le savais-tu ? Ton pouvoir touche tout ce qui est. Et tu es « tout ce qui est » quand le sceau te transmet son pouvoir. Le Tout. Le Plein.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ Tu voulais ouvrir les yeux. Avant cela, je dois te dire la vérité. Sakura... Tes gardiens...  
« Kero, ton gardien-guide... »  
Elle l'aperçut, dans son souvenir, flamboyant et lumineux.  
« Yue, ton gardien-juge... »  
Au creux de ses pensées, elle le revit diriger vivement son regard sur elle.  
« Yolis... »  
Ses mains contre elle pour affronter le Gel...  
« Tara... »  
Qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu... Pourtant Sakura secoua la tête sans le vouloir et sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues, mélange de bonheur et de frayeur... Les souvenirs étaient là... Tous. Et cette vie n'était effectivement pas la sienne. Mais alors...  
_ Je ne reverrais plus maman ! sursauta-t-elle.  
_ C'est le choix que tu as fait. Tu t'éveilles à une parcelle de vérité en échange de l'abandon de cette vie.  
_ Mais... Comment puis-je l'accepter ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui se tenait encore derrière elle. Elle était là avec moi, vivante... Elle... se mit-elle à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle était vivante...  
_ Il est temps de te réveiller.  
_ Et si je ne veux plus ?! Je veux être là, rester dans ce monde. Avec... avec maman.  
_ Pourquoi ? Pour elle, tu es sûre ? Ou pour ne pas retrouver ton rôle ?  
_ Pour elle... ou les deux. Je ne sais plus.  
_ Au fond de ton cœur, il y a un sentiment divin, un amour indestructible. Elle sera toujours avec toi. Me crois-tu, Sakura ?  
Elle baissa les yeux et n'aperçut que la blancheur des nuages environnants.  
_ Je voudrais tant ne pas avoir ce sceptre et cette mission.  
_ Alors tu ne comprends pas ce que pourrait être ton monde sans toi...  
_ Pourquoi sans moi ?  
_ Parce que dés maintenant, tu peux abandonner ce pouvoir, ce lien, ce contrat.  
_ Mais... mes amis.  
_ Il faut savoir choisir...  
_ Mais... hésita-t-elle encore. Comment choisir entre moi et eux ?  
Elle se posa la question. Elle sentait chaque partie de son âme se poser la question, se balancer entre les deux alternatives...  
_ Je préfère agir pour eux, conclut-elle.  
_ Tu as donc ta réponse. Alors, Sakura, qui es-tu... ?  
_ Je... Je suis la Cardcaptor.  
_ Alors tu es prête, conclut la voix rassurante dans un dernier souffle de bien-être. 

Sakura se redressa dons son lit. Elle avait rêvé.  
« Rêvé... de quoi, déjà ? Je suis sûre que c'était important... »  
Il ne lui en restait rien... Excepté le souvenir de s'en être échappée. Elle venait de quitter son rêve, sa prison. Dream !! Elle se leva rapidement et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Son gardien dormait.  
_ Kero... Kero le secoua-t-elle, en vain.  
Rien ne le réveilla. Elle sortit en courant et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, jetant un œil vers la chambre de son père. Elle s'y dirigea et frappa. Comme elle n'entendit pas de réponse, elle ouvrit. Il dormait profondément, appuyé contre son lit. A cette heure avancée de la journée...  
_ Il n'y a pas que le Rêve... réfléchit-elle. Il y a Sleep, aussi.  
_ Tu es réveillée, Sakura ? lança-t-on du salon.  
Une voix de femme que Sakura connaissait l'appela et elle accourut, sa clef en main.  
_ Katya ?!!  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et aperçut Gothar et Samantha devant la porte-fenêtre.  
_ Vous êtes revenus, tous les trois ?  
_ Cela fait deux semaines, Sakura. Cela fait deux semaines que tout le monde dort...  
_ Woee ?!! Comment est-ce possible ?  
_ Parce que tu t'es laissée capturée par Dream, lança Samantha.  
_ Mais... Tout le monde s'est endormi ?  
_ Tout le monde, sauf tes quatre gardiens, expliqua Gothar.  
_ Et donc, nous non plus, ajouta Samantha.  
Katya sourit en ouvrant son sac et en sortant une boîte qui semblait très ancienne, ciselée d'or et gravée de runes antiques.  
_ C'est un ami à toi qui devait s'en servir. Mais il a préféré veiller sur les gens endormis. Alors je te l'ai apportée, moi-même.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Le dernier cadeau de Clow. Il possédait la cloche ancestrale pour convaincre Yue de faire de toi la chasseuse. Et cette boîte à musique céleste qui t'aidera à libérer les gens du monde fictif où ils croient tous vivre encore.  
_ Une boîte à musique...  
Katya ouvrit délicatement le couvercle et une mélodie aiguë s'éleva du disque central qui miroitait comme un diamant la lumière qui se déposait à sa surface. L'air vibrait au contact de la mélodie. Tout le salon sembla s'éveiller, Sakura ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit une carte :  
_ Carte de la Voix, reproduit cette chanson dans toute...  
_ Non, Sakura, approcha Katya. Une seule à la fois, regarde...  
De partout, des particules de pouvoirs s'élevaient, et se dirigèrent vers elle. Sakura leva une main et une carte se créa petit à petit. Quand la chanson cessa, Katya récupéra la boîte céleste et Sakura observa la nouvelle carte de l'éternel : Sleep.  
_ Avec ceci, tu vas pouvoir lutter contre l'illusion de Dream.  
_ Oui, assura-t-elle en serrant son sceptre, convaincue. Merci Katya.  
La femme acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement tandis que les trois cercles apparaissaient sous les pieds de la chasseuse.  
_ Est-ce que les gens se souviendront de ce temps passé dans leur sommeil ?  
_ Ils ont vécu dans ton monde et leurs souvenirs seront pour eux réalité. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
_ D'accord, se retourna Sakura en brandissant son sceptre. D'accord... 

_ N'importe quoi, grogna la peluche au bord de la banquette du le salon de thé où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.  
Anthony posa un regard nouveau sur la jeune femme assise près de Lionel qui secoua la tête. Il se sentait tellement proche d'elle avec si peu de différence d'âge. En perdant le pouvoir de Clow, il n'avait cependant pas perdu les pensées qu'il avait forgées de lui-même durant cette vie « commune ».  
_ Je te le jure, assura Sakura à sa peluche. Katya m'a bien précisé que mes gardiens s'étaient réveillés... Et toi tu dormais comme un loir. Non, Pire !!  
_ C'est parce que j'étais un peu faible, grommela-t-il. Elle ne me donne rien à manger, lança-t-il aux autres.  
_ Mon œil, souffla Gothar, assis à l'opposé de lui.  
Kero se pencha sous la table pour entrevoir l'autre peluche :  
_ Grrrr... on t'a rien demandé.  
Gothar grignotait un gâteau salé et lui tira la langue.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, Kero, lui souffla Tiffany. On t'excuse tous.  
_ Merci, tu es gentille, toi.  
Elle lui sourit amicalement, détourna le regard et Lionel soupira :  
_ Oui, on l'excuse ! Surtout qu'on a l'habitude avec lui... Il roupillait déjà quand Sakura s'est approchée du livre, la première fois.  
_ Vous êtes tous contre moaaaaa !  
_ Moi, je le défends, assura Anthony. C'est Clow qui l'avait enfermé dans le livre.  
Kero devint soudain sérieux :  
_ Alors c'est vrai, s'envola-t-il. J'étais piégé ?!!  
Katya l'attrapa et le posa à côté d'elle alors qu'un serveur passait. Elle s'amusa avec la peluche et joua les ventriloques pour commander une autre boisson. Le serveur éclata de rire et les salua.  
_ Grrrrrr, enragea Kero. Je ne suis pas une marionnette !  
_ Je m'excuse, Gardien, mais tu t'étais envolé devant tout le monde.  
Kero dévisageait Anthony avec froideur. Katya le sauvait encore une fois de nombreuses explications. Mais un jour, Clow devrait s'expliquer. Un jour...  
De l'arrière salle, le serveur et deux jeunes femmes habillées aux couleurs du salon de thé et portant un gâteau arrivèrent en chantant « Joyeux anniversaire », repris en chœur par toute la salle. Sakura sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et le gâteau fut posé devant elle.  
_ Merci, sourit-elle, gênée.  
_ Il a l'air bon, lança Kero, des étincelles dans le regard.  
_ Pas touche, le gronda-t-elle en levant un doigt. On attend encore un peu...  
La clochette du salon de thé tinta et Thomas et Mathieu entrèrent.  
_ On est un peu en retard, désolé.  
_ On vous attendait, murmura Katya.  
Sakura sourit fièrement et fit un vœu. Ses dix-sept bougies brillaient devant elle et elle sentit la joie s'éveiller au fond de son cœur. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se dit qu'elle se sentait bien dans ce monde-ci et que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait changer... « Pour rien au monde » se répéta-t-elle en sentant la main de Lionel posée sur la sienne.  
_ Bon anniversaire !


	28. Laissezmoi du temps

_(SAISON 2)_  
Laissez-moi du temps

**Episode 27.1 : Une autre chance**

La nuit était tombée. L'air chargé circulait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Mathieu s'était assoupi sur une chaise, Kero, inquiet, entre ses bras, et Thomas veillait, ses mains recouvrant celles de sa sœur. Sakura, yeux clos depuis la fin de l'après-midi, ne bougeait pas. Elle eut pourtant un bref sursaut et Thomas releva le menton.  
_ Sakura ? Tu m'entends ?  
_ Hmm, murmura-t-elle, assommée par la fatigue et la douleur qui lui paralysait partiellement la jambe.  
_ Mathieu, elle revient à elle !!  
Le jeune homme se réveilla, ne dormant que d'un œil, et approcha en passant une main sur ses yeux. Kero quitta ses bras et se posa à côté de la fillette. Il approcha une patte de la joue de sa maîtresse et se tourna vers Thomas. Ce dernier acquiesça et Sakura finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre...  
_ Tho...  
_ Non, ne bouge pas, Sakura. On va appeler une infirmière, assura-t-il tandis que Mathieu gagnait le couloir.  
_ Tho... mas... Là... fit-elle de sa petite voix encore fragile.  
Elle tenta de lever un bras vers la fenêtre mais il retint sa main et la posa sur le drap :  
_ Ne bouge pas. Reste tranquille. Tu étais dans un coma léger.  
Elle secoua la tête un peu plus sèchement et le dévisagea.  
_ Lai...sse-moi... S'il... te...  
Elle posa une main faible sur son drap et le retira d'un coup.  
_ Ce n'est pas sérieux, chasseuse, la sermonna Kero en tentant de la retenir allongé.  
Thomas fronçait les sourcils en reculant.  
_ Aide-moi, grand dadais ! Elle n'est pas en état !! Je ne vais quand même pas me transformer ici !!  
Sakura réussit à s'asseoir sur ses draps et posa les pieds par terre. La fraîcheur du sol ne la fit même pas frissonner.  
_ Je dois... le voir. Je sais qu'il... est là...  
Thomas lui proposa son bras et elle s'y appuya sans le regarder. A la fenêtre, on s'agitait. Les deux silhouettes qui observaient la scène disparurent et Sakura tituba mollement jusqu'au rebord en bois.  
_ Mais... que faites-vous ? demanda l'infirmière en entrant.  
_ Laissez-la, s'écria Thomas. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Laissez-nous !!  
_ Mais monsieur...  
Il ouvrit d'une main la fenêtre et Sakura jeta un regard hagard sur l'arbre faiblement éclairé par la lune.  
_ Toi... murmura-t-elle. Je t'en supplie...  
_ Monsieur, insista l'infirmière... Ce n'est pas...  
Il la fusilla du regard et elle se tut.  
_ Force... murmura Sakura. Force !! cria-t-elle soudain, vidant d'un coup ses poumons. Aide-moi...  
_ Une force... ? lui chuchota son frère.  
Elle attrapa sa clef et la posa sur le rebord.  
_ Je t'implore...  
La silhouette la dévisageait sans bouger.  
_ Je t'implore... Aide-moi... Une seule fois. Une...  
L'homme recouvert de sa toile sombre releva la tête et ses yeux lumineux la fixèrent intensément...  
_ Aide-moi... Ne laisse pas tout ça ainsi...  
Il se résolut finalement à céder à son appel et se désintégra sous leurs yeux pour regagner une carte qui se créait sous la main de Sakura. Kero s'était glissé jusqu'à elle et il se cacha des yeux de la jeune infirmière qui s'inquiétait.  
_ Tu as capturé une carte ?!!  
Le sceau se mit à luire sous ses pieds et la chambre s'illumina. L'infirmière prit peur et sortit. Sakura leva sa clef qui se transforma devant eux. Son bras, sans force, retomba contre sa jambe et elle s'adossa au mur. Elle leva péniblement la nouvelle carte devant elle.  
_ Sakura, c'est une mauvaise idée !! lui cria Kero. Dans ton état...  
_ Time, murmura-t-elle. Par mon pouvoir, je te l'ordonne...  
_ Sakura, Time ne peut pas te ramener en arrière. Tu ne peux rien empêcher. C'était le destin de Linda. Arrête...  
_ Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, se mit-elle à pleurer en revoyant le corps de la jeune femme se relâcher dans un dernier souffle. Je veux que le monde entier y retourne... Je veux que TOUT revienne en arrière.  
_ Mais tu n'en as pas la force... Il faut une puissance magique considérable pour...  
_ Time !!! Exauce mon vœu le plus cher !!! hurla Sakura en abattant son sceptre sur sa carte. Et donne-moi le temps... Le temps... de la sauver.  
Une lueur jaunâtre s'échappa subitement de la carte et tous furent figés.  
_ Non, Time. Tu peux faire plus que les figer... Ramène-nous ce matin... Juste une fois. Prend toute ma force. Mais fais-le...  
La chambre commença à onduler et les mains de Sakura se mirent à trembler. Il fallait tenir. Il le fallait.  
Devant ses yeux, il n'y avait plus rien. Une gigantesque spirale s'enroulait autour de la carte et le temps s'écoulait en silence autour d'elle, dans le sens inverse. Les sentiments de la journée la frôlèrent, les émotions d'un jour de ce monde l'effleurèrent. Les pensées, les mouvements, le vent, la mer, la chaleur et le froid, tout disparaissait. Des gens revenaient à la vie, des animaux, des plantes ; des bébés regagnaient leur nid douillet, les aiguilles du temps s'inversaient... Mais dans cet état, qu'y pourrait-elle ?  
La course des nuages reprit doucement sa route. Le ciel luisait au-dessus d'elle et elle se sentait bien. « Mais oui ! » En revenant en arrière, ses propres blessures avaient disparu. Elle fit un pas en avant et les bruits multiples de la ville lui parvinrent de nouveau. Un klaxon la sortit de sa torpeur. Des pneus qui crissent, une voiture qui chasse sur le côté...  
« Le muuuuuur !!! »  
Crash inévitable... Sakura revécut ainsi la première scène de cette folle journée... L'accident terrible qu'elle avait causé en traversant la route...   
« Papa... accourut-elle. Papaaa... »

Le médecin referma la porte derrière lui et ôta ses lunettes dont il se mit à manipuler une branche nerveusement. Thomas s'avança vers lui et l'homme inspira profondément.  
_ Les premiers examens sont, je ne vous le cache pas, particulièrement préoccupants. Votre père a été violemment frappé derrière la boîte crânienne. Un peu plus bas et il mourait sur le coup. Je pense que sa vie n'est heureusement pas en danger. Mais pour son amie... La situation est différente.  
_ Qu'a-t-elle ?  
_ Elle a été frappé sur le côté de la tête et je crains que les dégâts causés par cet accident soient irréparables. Mais tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée, je ne pourrai être catégorique. Elle lutte actuellement et elle a besoin de repos. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles je vous appelle. Mais je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous pour le moment.  
_ Merci, docteur. Je crois que ma sœur va vouloir rester encore un peu avec notre père.  
_ Bien.  
Il les quitta et Thomas soupira. Mathieu arrivait.

Sakura posa la main sur celle de son père et il tourna la tête vers elle.  
_ Bonjour, lui fit-elle, au bord des larmes. Papa, l'accident... C'est...  
Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et il sourit :  
_ Ce n'est rien, petite fille. Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve ma femme ?  
Sakura sentit un pincement dans son cœur.  
_ Papa... murmura-t-elle en chassant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Maman est...  
_ Où est Linda ? Ma chère Linda... Comment va-t-elle ?  
_ Que dis-tu... Elle est à côté, je crois...  
_ Tu es très jolie, tu sais, lui souffla-t-il dans un sourire lumineux. Tu me fais penser à une femme que j'ai bien connue. C'était il y a si longtemps...   
_ Papa, lui murmura-t-elle en le prenant par les joues pour qu'il la regardât. C'est moi, Sakura. S'il te plaît, ne perds pas encore la mémoire... Je t'en prie. Pas cette fois. Je n'ai plus la carte du temps, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore attrapée, alors ressaisis-toi.  
Il la dévisageait, le regard ailleurs.  
_ Papa !!  
_ Moi, je peux t'aider...  
Le souffle de son apparition avait fait sursauter Sakura qui se trouva nez à nez avec Bianka.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Par une force qui m'est affiliée. Ce ne sera pas définitif. Ensuite, tu devras tout lui expliquer. Qui il est réellement. La vérité seule le maintiendra dans le présent. Tu comprends ? Tu devras tout lui dire.  
_ Mais... C'était tellement mieux quand il ne se souvenait de rien... Brice avait eu raison d'effacer toute trace de son passage et même un peu plus. Papa ne s'inquiétait pas, il était de nouveau calme, comme avant.  
_ Tu ne peux choisir quel est le mieux pour lui...  
_ Mais je le sens.  
Il s'accroupit près d'elle et, un genou au sol, posa une main sur sa joue :  
_ Sakura, réfléchit. Depuis toujours ton père comprenait les gens, d'un regard il les cernait. Une rencontre lui suffisait. Sa part de Clow vivait en lui. Mais ce n'était pas réellement une part de Clow, c'était ton père avant tout. C'était devenu son pouvoir, son propre don. Tu l'admirais pour ce don, aussi. Ton père a toujours su que tu étais la chasseuse, Sakura. Ton père a toujours su que c'est toi, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers elle, qui deviendrait l'élue de Clow. Ce livre dans Sa bibliothèque. La carte de l'Arbre, sagement restée chez toi alors que la plupart ont fui très loin... C'est la vie de ton père.  
_ Oui... tu dois avoir raison. Thomas doutait aussi de Kero depuis longtemps...  
_ Tu comprends ? La vérité guidera l'esprit de ton père. Tu dois tout lui dire.  
L'homme avait laissé son regard se perdre par la fenêtre et Sakura le regarda sourire.  
_ D'accord. C'est d'accord.  
_ Bien... Que mon pouvoir de Mémoire trace le chemin de la vérité dans vos esprits...  
Une faible lueur apparut sur le front de Dominique.  
« Toute la vérité » articula Bianka en s'évaporant.

**  
Episode 27.2 : A l'hôpital.**

_ Quelle histoire, souffla Samantha en se laissant tomber dans la banquette de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Et tu ne peux pas revenir encore en arrière pour ne pas causer cet accident ?  
_ Je n'ai plus Time.  
_ Et quand tu l'auras attrapée ?  
_ Non, avança sagement Gothar. Le destin est construit par nos actes et cet accident est inéluctable. Sakura ne pourra changer que ce qui est modifiable.  
_ Exact, souffla Anthony en reposant sa tasse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Si dans l'état où tu étais, tu as su maîtriser Time, c'est que le Destin a accepté ce retour. Time est une carte difficile à utiliser. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle nécessite une grande puissance. Arrêter le temps, c'est stopper tous les phénomènes non seulement terrestres mais universels ! Inverser sa course n'est possible que si cet acte est accepté par le Destin.  
_ Qui est le destin ? Tu en parles comme d'une personne...  
_ C'est une force, avoua-t-il sans laisser d'émotions filtrer dans sa voix et dans son regard. Mais celle-ci ne t'attaquera pas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une force unique. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Et aucun magicien ne la contrôlera jamais.  
_ Le Fléau, Anthony... réfléchit Sakura. C'est une force aussi, alors ?  
_ Oui. Mais ce sont des forces bien particulières car elles ne sont affiliées à aucun élément. C'est un peu compliqué. L'ordre de l'Univers est une chose complexe. Clow a passé sa vie à tenter de rassembler les deux magies nécessaires pour diriger une parcelle de l'univers. Mais je me souviens d'une chose : s'il existe sur la terre autant de croyances, c'est pour éloigner les hommes du savoir éternel.  
_ Un peu comme en science, ajouta Gothar. Il existe une foule de théories que les savants ne parviennent pas à lier. Tout ceci est lié. L'Univers s'est créé ainsi : en divisant les croyances et le savoir.  
_ Tes cartes sont les cartes du sceau originel, continua Anthony. Avant toute vie, avant l'homme, avant l'univers, il y avait l'énergie éternelle. Clow a cherché à la comprendre. Et ce qu'il a découvert, précisa Anthony en se levant et en attrapant sa veste, c'est... son destin. En voulant comprendre l'univers, il a compris la raison de son existence.  
_ Je ne te suis pas...  
_ Bon, bon, bon... les interrompit Samantha. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais aller me promener un peu.  
_ C'est surtout que tu n'y comprends rien, se moqua Gothar. Si tu lisais un peu plus...  
_ Ca va, le rat de bibliothèque. Ah, je t'envie, Sakura, lança le gardien aux cheveux longs. Je préfèrerais avoir un estomac à la maison qu'un intello !  
_ Allons-y, tous les deux, sourit Anthony. Katya nous attend. Sakura ? N'aie pas peur pour ton père. Tout ira bien.  
_ Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai peur...  
Il approcha et déposa une bise sur sa joue.  
_ Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Kero sentit son ancien maître quitter l'hôpital et il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. L'occasion de lui parler était arrivée. Il fila et les rattrapa rapidement. Il les arrêta sur le trottoir qui faisait face au complexe hospitalier.  
_ Attends, Anthony, lança-t-il une main levée vers le jeune homme. J'ai des questions à te poser, ne te défile pas...  
_ Je t'écoute, gardien.  
Samantha soupira et croisa les bras en tapotant le bitume du pied.  
_ Pas longtemps, alors, ronchonna-t-elle.  
_ Tu m'as enfermé dans le livre de Clow.  
_ C'est Clow qui l'a fait, Kerobero, précisa Anthony.  
_ Clow ou toi, c'est pareil, s'énerva la peluche en virevoltant devant lui. Pourquoi a-t-on perdu la mémoire ?! Tu nous a ôté nos souvenirs. Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, sourit Anthony.  
_ Je sais, c'est Clow Read !! s'énerva encore Kero, ne tourne pas autour du pot, Anthony !  
_ Ce n'est pas Clow Read qui t'a ôté ta mémoire.  
La peluche se figea.  
_ Qui... qui alors ? demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé. Je croyais...  
_ Ce n'est pas moi, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas Clow. D'ailleurs, gardien-guide, lança Anthony en s'éloignant suivi par Samantha qui lui adressa un signe de la main, sens-tu encore une once de son pouvoir en moi ?  
_ Que... quoi... ?  
_ Clow est mort, Kerobero, se tourna-t-il. Définitivement.  
La peluche se posa sur la barrière de sécurité qui bordait la voie que le jeune homme traversait.  
Aucune magie n'émanait de son corps. Le fauve ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop habitué à croire que Clow vivait encore en Anthony. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il était... redevenu normal.

Sakura tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Linda.  
_ Je me sens responsable. Entièrement coupable, Linda. Me pardonneras-tu... ?  
Le corps inanimée de la femme aux cheveux longs demeura entièrement silencieux, mu simplement par la respiration lente qui la maintenait en vie. Sakura approcha encore et posa une main sur le bras de la jeune française. Le souvenir d'Agathe, sa mère, la traversa et elle sentit son cœur se resserrer. Elle était coupable.

Thomas referma la porte doucement et Mathieu posa un regard triste sur lui.  
_ Tu ne veux pas la soutenir ? Elle a besoin de toi, c'est une épreuve difficile, pour elle. Elle est jeune.  
_ Je le sais, avoua Thomas. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise en présence de Linda. Alors j'attendrais que ma sœur sorte.  
_ Mais ta présence, c'est maintenant que...  
_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'est comme ça.  
Mathieu secoua la tête et s'assit sur un des fauteuils du couloir.  
_ Elle ne remplacera pas ta mère, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe.  
Thomas le fixa, interloqué.  
_ Qu'as-tu dis ?  
_ Tu ne l'aimes pas trop, je crois. Je l'ai ressenti à tes gestes, à tes manières. C'est un peu... C'est un peu comme Yue.  
_ Attends, que dis-tu ? lui demanda Thomas en le rejoignant sur la banquette.  
_ Elle fait partie de la vie de ton père, elle vit avec lui. Ils mangent ensemble, ils voyagent ensemble, ils réfléchissent ensemble. Si quelque chose est né entre eux...  
_ Non, je ne pense pas.  
_ Mais tu le crains, je me trompe ? Thomas, ton père sait ce qu'il fait...  
_ Bien sûr. Et je sais qu'il aime profondément ma mère.  
_ Mais l'épaule d'une femme est plus concret que le souvenir d'une disparue.  
_ Comment peux-tu dire ça de ma mère ?  
_ Sois objectif. C'est peut-être dur pour lui de se l'avouer.  
Thomas chassa ses idées et s'avança, croisant ses doigts, les coudes sur ses genoux.  
_ C'est comme Yue, continua Mathieu. Tu ne l'aimes pas.  
_ Je ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour toi. Tu passais au second rang.  
_ Oui, c'est exactement ça, tu ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il s'appropriait une personne que tu aimais suffisamment pour croire qu'elle t'appartenait.  
_ Mathieu...  
_ Comme ton père.  
Thomas se tut et baissa la tête.  
_ Tu crois que papa et Linda...  
_ Non, je ne sais pas. Mais si ce sentiment l'étreint, il faudra que tu l'acceptes. Comme tu as accepté Yue.  
Thomas se tourna vers lui :  
_ Qui te dis que je l'ai accepté ? Si je dois m'accoutumer à sa présence pour passer des moments avec toi, alors ce n'est pas un prix trop élevé. Ne pas te voir, ne plus te voir, ça serait trop cher à mes yeux.  
Mathieu posa une main sur son épaule et Thomas y posa la sienne.

Katya déposa la bougie sur l'autel et recula.  
Ce temple abritait toute son enfance. Et bientôt, il serait détruit. Bientôt, il serait le lieu du combat. Elle repositionne ses lunettes de soleil et leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi Clow avait tant tenu à ce que sa famille s'installât ici. Pour qu'elle y naquît et y vécût, en protégeant illusoirement la cloche lunaire. En fait, c'était pour protéger ce sanctuaire du temps qui filait. Il voulait garder ce lieu intact. Il voulait que tout soit comme il l'avait prévu pour aider Sakura.  
Elle posa une main sur l'écorce de l'arbre sacré. D'amples ondes bénéfiques en émanaient lentement et elle s'en imprégna. Toute son enfance. Son adolescence. Sa première rencontre avec le fils de Dominique. Cette aura qu'il dégageait. Il était bien normal de tomber amoureuse de celui qui dégageait cette aura qu'elle avait toujours cherchée. Toute son enfance était là.  
Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément.  
_ Katya.  
Elle sourit en entendant la voix de l'être magique.  
_ Bianka. Que veux-tu ?  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'Anthony a décidé pour Sakura.  
_ Il ne lui dira que le nécessaire. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui demandes son avis.  
_ Dans mon cœur, c'est encore mon maître. Je suis comme Kero, je suis sentimental. Et je me rattache à mes souvenirs.  
_ Mais pourquoi ne pas chercher la présence de Clow chez Dominique ?  
_ Parce que monsieur Gauthier n'a pas les souvenirs. Il n'a que les sentiments.  
Elle se perdit un instant dans ces pensées mais finit par secouer la tête.  
_ Enfin, souffla-t-elle en lui souriant. Tu n'es pas un gardien de Clow, alors fais ce que Tara te conseille.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu triste, Katya ?  
_ Comment oses-tu lire dans mes pensées, gardien ? secoua-t-elle la tête.  
_ Je m'en excuse. Mais ce que tu dégages est assez négatif pour m'inquiéter. Tu es proche d'Anthony et je te respecte assez pour m'inquiéter.  
_ Je te remercie de cette bienveillance, Bianka. Mais c'est personnel.  
_ Bien. Je n'insiste pas.  
_ Au revoir...  
Et il disparut.  
« Personnel... »

Le téléphone de Sakura vibra et elle s'éloigna du lit de Linda pour prendre l'appel. Thomas la regarda longer le couloir.  
_ Allô ? Tiffany ?  
_ Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça ne répond pas chez toi.  
_ J'ai oublié de te prévenir, excuse-moi. En fait, je suis à l'hôpital.  
_ Pardon ?! Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
_ Non, non, ce n'est pas moi... C'est mon père est l'étudiante stagiaire qui travaille avec lui. Ils ont eu un accident...  
_ Linda ?! Je peux venir ? Je sens dans ta voix que tu n'es pas bien...  
Sakura se mordilla la lèvre et sentit les larmes remonter en elle.  
_ Hmmm, fit-elle au téléphone.  
_ Attends-moi devant, je ne tarderai pas.  
Elle rangea le téléphone et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Thomas se leva ; elle tourna dans le couloir.  
_ Où va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? lui proposa Mathieu.  
_ Si ! Tu as raison...

  
**Episode 27.3 : Le baiser.**

Dominique se redressa sur son lit. Il s'assit et posa son front au creux de sa main. Une terrible douleur l'avait envahie. Mais par-dessus tout, il sentait le pouls de son amie étudiante. Linda... Il sentait son cœur, non loin. Les battements lui parvenaient à peine. Il poussa les draps et sortit les jambes.  
_ Quelle douleur...  
Il se leva et s'appuya à la porte du placard pour s'habituer à ce changement de position. Il se dirigea difficilement vers le couloir

_ Sakura ?  
_ Ah, Thomas... Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, j'attends Tiffany.  
_ Ca va aller ? S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...  
_ Non, non, je t'assure.  
Il la vit remuer doucement sur place, visiblement préoccupée. Elle s'agita un peu plus quand il posa une main sur son bras.  
_ Sakura...  
_ Je te dis que tout...  
Il la prit contre lui et elle passa ses bras dans son dos. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et ils se turent un long moment. Il serrait sa sœur entre ses bras. Cela le fit sourire. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, tous les deux, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Il perdait peu à peu cette image du grand frère méchant qui les avait liés durant tant d'années. Et au fond de lui...

Dominique traversa le couloir et trouva la porte de la chambre de Linda du premier coup. La jeune femme inconsciente était étendue sur son lit. Sa vue se troublait progressivement et il ferma d'un geste la porte qui se claqua. Il prit appui sur le meuble qui faisait le coin et tenta de se concentrer sur la distance qu'il devait encore parcourir pour rejoindre le lit de Linda. Quand il posa la main sur les draps, la vision totalement embrouillée, il s'y assit.  
Il prit la main douce et fine de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.  
_ Il est l'heure, murmura-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.  
_ Je le sais, répondit une voix profonde venue de nulle part. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?  
Il ouvrit un œil et posa son regard sur sa jeune amie et collègue, inconsciente.  
_ Parce que le temps a fait un bond en arrière.  
_ Alors mon heure est de nouveau venue ?  
_ Ne dis pas ça. Pourquoi penser à la mort alors qu'une nouvelle vie t'attend ?  
_ Quelle nouvelle vie ? Tu ne comprends pas.  
_ J'essaie, tu sais, souffla-t-il, désespéré. J'essaie.  
_ Juste une chose, Dominique...  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Une chose que Linda voulait plus que tout et que je veux lui offrir.  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et patienta.

_ C'est à cause de moi, l'accident, avoua Sakura.  
_ Que dis-tu ? Non, je t'assure...  
_ Si. Je n'ai pas vu arriver la voiture et c'est en voulant m'éviter que papa a dérapé...  
Elle recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et il haussa les épaules.  
_ L'essentiel n'est pas de savoir comment c'est arrivé, dit-il alors. Mais comment cela va se terminer.  
_ Je le sais, murmura-t-elle. Je le sais moi... J'ai...  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je... hésita-t-elle. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Et je dois l'empêcher.  
_ De quoi parles-tu... ?  
Elle pinça ses lèvres quand la voiture de Tiffany pénétra sur le parking de l'hôpital.  
_ Attends, réfléchit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts...  
Tiffany lui avait téléphoné, Thomas l'avait rejointe. Quatorze heures allaient sonner au clocher non loin...  
L'écho sourd des cloches lui parvint alors et Thomas leva les yeux vers l'horizon, dissimulé derrière les lignes successives d'habitations. Une drôle d'impression...  
_ C'est maintenant...  
_ Quoi ?  
Elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cet instant, l'instant pour lequel elle était venue ?!  
Pour éviter de faire la même bêtise une seconde fois...  
Elle courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs.

Le corps de Linda se redressa et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.  
_ Dominique... susurra-t-elle.  
Il apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, chassant une larme.  
Elle se sentit attirée par lui et ses bras se posèrent autour de son cou.

Sakura arrivait à grandes enjambées, les poumons en feu. Ce baiser... Cette lumière qui avait surgi... Et le corps de Linda se relâchant sur le lit, sans vie... Elle revit encore le visage heureux de la jeune femme qui retombait sur son coussin. Ses bras glissant autour du cou de son père, et s'écrasant mollement autour d'elle.  
Leur lèvres qui se séparent...  
Ses idées s'éclaircirent d'un coup. Les paroles de Bianka lui revinrent.  
Elle arrivait à la porte et elle posa une main sur la poignée.  
« Que mon pouvoir de Mémoire trace le chemin de la vérité dans vos esprits... »  
Il avait dit : « dans VOS esprits » ! Elle ne s'en serait pas rappelé sans lui ! Le retour avait presque effacé sa mémoire... Il l'avait aidée, elle aussi.  
Elle sentit l'aura puissante qui émanait du bâtiment. C'était une force... Il y avait une force en jeu. Et le baiser avait tué Linda...  
Elle poussa violemment la porte et le corps de Linda retomba en arrière. Le coussin s'enfonça mollement sous elle et les bras de la jeune femme glissèrent doucement. Sakura secoua la tête, ne voulant pas le croire... Dominique se tourna vers elle et ne sut quoi dire. Il leva une main vers sa fille qui s'était figée. Sa mémoire lui était revenu trop tard... Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et fit un autre pas en arrière. Les cheveux de Linda s'étalèrent sur le drap et sa tête pivota sur le côté.  
Sakura se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit. Elle parcourut le couloir en sens inverse et redescendit à tout vitesse. Elle courait. Elle fuyait ce destin atroce auquel elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle qui avait souhaité ce retour, elle avait tant désiré modifier cet instant... Elle croisa Tiffany et son frère mais ne s'arrêta pas.  
« Sakura ne pourra changer que ce qui est modifiable » entendit-elle Anthony répéter en elle.  
« QUE ce qui est modifiable... »  
Elle se retrouva vite sur le trottoir et elle traversa la rue.  
Un bras puissant la retint et la tira contre lui alors qu'une voiture les frôlait...  
Le brassement de l'air au passage du véhicule la figea. Et si personne ne l'avait arrêtée... ?  
_ Où allais-tu, voyons... ?  
_ Brice...  
_ Ne dis rien, chasseuse. Ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi...  
Elle reprit son souffle et il lui sourit :  
_ Je fais ça parce que je suis conscient que toi seule pourra lutter contre le Fléau.  
_ Je n'ai même pas pu sauver une amie... s'asséna-t-elle, amère.  
Un petit rire le secoua et elle fronça les sourcils :  
_ Tu parles de Linda Carmin ? Elle est sauve...  
_ Mais je...  
_ Tu comprendras plus tard, ne t'en fais pas.  
_ Tu la connais ?  
Il sourit amicalement en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de disparaître.

Linda toussa soudain et ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
_ Dominique ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Chuuut... Il y a du travail en retard à l'université, lui confia-t-il, le visage lumineux. Alors rétablis-toi vite.  
Elle esquissa un sourire en réponse et inspira profondément.  
_ Tu ne m'as pas tuée... s'étonna la voix profonde. Tu aurais pu. Le contact de nos lèvres, ton pouvoir. J'aurais été anéantie.  
_ Pourquoi vouloir mourir ? Je ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un qui me le demandait. Et de plus, je tiens à Linda. C'est quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de disparaître. Au contraire de toi, je me suis souvenu de cette journée effacée. Et je n'ai pas répété mon erreur. Il faut que tu vives.  
_ Il faudra pourtant bien qu'elle meure...  
_ Peut-être. Mais pas de mes mains. Je laisse ce travail à celle qui a été choisie.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?  
_ Parce que la force qui te guide n'est qu'ombre et mort. Tu avais le droit de goûter à autre chose. Tu le désirais.  
Linda tourna la tête et la voix se tut un court instant.  
_ Merci de m'avoir donné cette affection, Dominique, mais...  
_ Oui, je sais... Ton maître va te rappeler à lui.  
_ Et j'oublierai forcément ce sentiment.  
_ Qui peut dire qu'on oublie à jamais un plaisir ?  
_ Adieu... souffla finalement la voix.  
_ Vous parlez tout seul, professeur ? sourit Linda en lui lançant un regard amusé.  
_ Pas vraiment. Allez, il faut te reposer.

Sakura était accoudée à sa fenêtre. Tant de choses étranges s'étaient déroulées dans cette journée qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Linda était saine et sauve. Dominique ne garderait pas son bandage à la tête très longtemps.  
Kero s'assit à côté d'elle et observa le ciel étoilé.  
_ Je n'ai pas eu mes réponses, lui avoua-t-il, déçu.  
_ Je crois que les réponses viennent avec le temps.  
_ Une veine de philosophe, ce soir ?  
_ Peut-être. Je me disais que je n'avais pas capturée Time encore.  
_ Et qu'attends-tu ? Si ça se trouve elle est...  
_ Non, s'il est venu à l'hôpital, c'était pour me voir, en fait. Le Temps a accepté de me céder son pouvoir pour sauver Linda. Et je ne veux pas plus.  
_ Euh, chasseuse, c'est une force, tu n'as pas oublié ? Une force !! F. O... commença-t-il à épeler en mimant les lettres gigantesques d'un panneau lumineux, R. S...  
_ non, C.  
_ Euh... Oui, peut-être. C et E. Une force, quoi.

Au-dessus de la maison, deux silhouettes patientaient en silence, l'une assise élégamment sur le faîte du toit, les jambes croisées dans une tenue ample et droite sur ses jambes profilées, et l'autre debout à ses côtés, les bras croisés, les cheveux en bataille caressés par le vent calme. Une ombre s'avança entre elles et la femme dévisagea la force :  
_ Nous t'avons libérée du Fléau. Et en échange, tu nous as aidé à sauver une vie. Nous sommes quittes !  
Yolis acquiesça et écarta les bras :  
_ Le monde est à toi. Mais où que tu ailles, le Fléau sera sur tes pas. Il te reste une solution. L'unique solution pour vivre encore longtemps...  
_ Sakura, souffla Tara.  
Time posa ses yeux lumineux sur les deux gardiens et abaissa sa capuche sur son regard.  
_ Très bon choix, sourit Yolis.  
Time se décomposa en filament de couleurs et s'envola vers la fenêtre de la chambre où il se laissa envelopper dans une carte qui se créait devant Sakura. Elle l'attrapa sans comprendre et jeta un œil vers le ciel.  
_ C'est Time !  
Kero était soufflé. Ahuri, il s'assit sur le bureau.  
_ Et ben voilà, lança-t-elle triomphante, je l'ai eue ! Et une de plus !


	29. Le fantôme

_(SAISON 2)_  
Le fantôme

**Episode 28.1 : Le garçon au regard triste**

Le tiroir du bureau s'ouvrit doucement et Kero bâilla, des cernes sous les paupières.  
_ Yaaaa !! hurla-t-il en apercevant Yue, debout devant lui... Tu m'as fait peur !  
_ On doit parler. J'ai encore fait un rêve.  
Kero arrondit le dos...  
_ J'ai même pas déjeuné, marmonna-t-il.  
Yue fit un pas sur le côté et Kero aperçut le plateau-repas où l'attendait une assiette de pan cakes et du sirop d'érable. Il bondit et s'assit sur les draps :  
_ T'es un ami, toi.  
_ C'est Dominique qui a demandé à Mathieu te t'apporter ça.  
Kero réfléchit un instant et chercha dans la chambre vide.  
_ Où est Sakura ?  
_ Elle est sortie tôt.  
_ Un dimanche ?  
Yue ne répondit pas. Il se tourna simplement vers la fenêtre et Kero ne se priva pas d'engloutir une part de gâteau.  
_ Est-ce que tu y vois plus clair, petit à petit, toi aussi, Kero ?  
_ Bo Vreumon... (Miom Miom)  
_ Cette nuit, j'ai laissé Mathieu dormir et... J'ai fait un rêve. Encore un...  
_ Raconte !

La clochette à l'entrée du salon de thé tinta et Sakura posa son torchon derrière le comptoir, affichant un sourire royal :  
_ Bienvenue, vous...  
Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant la petite troupe qui s'installa le long des larges vitres ensoleillées. Sakura se dépêcha de remplir des verres d'eau et les installa sur un plateau qu'elle leur amena aussitôt, croisant le patron du salon.  
_ Bonjour Sakura, sourit Tiffany alors que l'adolescente distribuait les verres.  
_ Comme tu es mignonne, lança Sonya. L'uniforme de l'Abcba te va à merveille !  
_ Tu nous avais caché que tu allais travailler toute la semaine ici, clama Sandrine. Heureusement que Tiffany nous a conduits en ville pour te voir !  
_ Je remplace la serveuse qui est partie pour un petit voyage en amoureux. Elle doit se marier, confia Sakura. C'est une connaissance de Linda.  
_ Qui est Linda ? demanda Alison.  
Sakura sortit son calepin et un stylo.  
_ Tiffany va vous expliquer. Je peux prendre votre commande ?  
_ Quelle professionnelle, nota Tiffany en brandissant son caméscope. Tourne un peu sur toi-même...  
D'autres clients entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bar.  
_ Je vous laisse réfléchir, annonça solennellement Sakura.  
Elle alla débarrasser une table et le patron servit les nouveaux arrivés.

La journée se terminait presque. Sakura poussa un long soupir en s'appuyant sur le comptoir alors que le salon s'était vidé.  
_ Ca va aller, jeune fille ? lui demanda Francis.  
_ Je pense, oui. Mais il y avait du monde !  
_ Le dimanche, c'est souvent comme ça. C'est un axe important de la ville qui passe devant ma boutique.  
_ Oh, remarqua-t-elle. Il reste deux verres.  
_ Laisse donc, je vais m'en occuper.  
_ Non, non. Je dois finir ma journée, sourit-elle sévèrement. Je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que je ne fais pas bien mon travail !  
_ Bien, alors je te laisse fermer. A demain. N'oublie pas de bien verrouiller.  
_ Oui, monsieur Francis.  
Elle le regarda partir et se dirigea vers la table en coin. Le ciel s'était teinté de pourpre et de vermeil. Et la course lente des nuages inondait la rue dans ces mêmes coloris. Toute la salle s'était parée de la beauté du coucher de soleil et Sakura repensa à cette première journée de travail. Tiffany et les autres s'étaient probablement promenés vers le parc de l'empereur pingouin. Elle se surprit même de ne pas avoir voulu les rejoindre, tellement elle se sentait bien dans ce remplacement. Elle porta les deux verres en cuisine. Et les déposa dans le lave-vaisselle automatique.  
_ Et voilà, clama-t-elle, ravie d'avoir totalement fini.  
« Cing cling ». La porte d'entrée. Elle secoua la tête et regagna la salle.  
_ Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes fermés, commença-t-elle.  
Le garçon qui venait d'entrer ne la regarda pas et s'assit au bar. Elle le rejoignit et se pencha vers lui.  
_ Monsieur, nous...  
_ Sabrina, soupira-t-il. Sabrina...  
_ Monsieur...  
Il soupira et elle voulut poser une main sur son bras.  
Elle le traversa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en sentant la matière translucide glisser autour de ses doigts. Son visage pâlit et elle fit un pas en arrière :  
_ Yaaaaaaaaaaaah !!  
Il releva le visage vers elle et sourit tendrement.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas Sabrina...  
Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle commença à se faufiler sur le côté.  
_ J'ai tout perdu désormais, dit-il alors en se tournant vers la salle. C'était pour Paméla, mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Quel idiot je fais, vraiment.  
_ Je vais devoir fermer, lança Sakura, à tout hasard.  
_ C'est de ma faute...  
Elle ne sut quoi faire. Il se leva et finit un verre imaginaire qu'il posa sur le bar. Il lui adressa un dernier regard et elle ne bougea pas devant la tristesse de ses yeux. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ses doigts lui avaient-il réellement traversé l'épaule. Peut-être pas. Il leva la main vers elle et empoigna la porte qu'il fit semblant d'ouvrir, faisant teinter la clochette immobile, avant de s'avancer et de traverser la paroi vitrée. Ses jambes faillirent lâcher sous elle mais elle se reprit et décida de le suivre. Quand elle passa la tête dehors, il n'était plus là.  
Elle frissonna et rentra en fermant à double tour, même si elle savait que s'il revenait ça n'y changerait rien...

_ Un fantôme, avoua-t-elle d'un coup comme pour ne pas avoir à s'étendre sur le sujet.  
Au téléphone, Tiffany ne disait rien. Kero secoua la tête, dédaigneux.  
_ Tu te mets dans de tels états pour un fantôme... ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Ouiiiii !!! lui rétorqua-t-elle en s'accrochant au combiné, les larmes ravinant sur ses joues.  
_ A ton âge... Tu as dix sept ans, chasseuse, et tu as frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises... Et tu as peur d'un fantôme !  
_ Grrrrr, lui adressa-t-elle pour le faire taire.  
Elle attrapa son coussin et lui jeta au museau. Il l'évita en lui tirant la langue, n'évitant pas le second oreiller. Il atterrit dans les peluches.  
_ Tu dois rester calme, Sakura. Ce n'était pas une force... tu en es certaine ?  
_ Mes doigts l'ont traversééééé !! Brrrr, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos.  
Kero sortit des peluches encore étourdi et virevolta vers le lit :  
_ Demande à Tiffany de t'accompagner demain !  
Elle le dévisagea et Tiffany réagit aussitôt :  
_ Ce n'est pas bête. Demain nous serons deux pour lutter contre les revenants !!!  
_ Oui, mais...  
_ Je t'amène une tenue ! Une super juste faite pour l'occasion !  
_ Bon...  
_ Kero sera là ?  
_ Y'aura un piti gâteau ? souffla-t-il tout près de l'appareil.  
_ Un gros !  
Il se posa sur les draps et prit une pause victorieuse.  
_ Alors, allons combattre le crime, Dexter !  
_ Il regarde trop la télé, expliqua Sakura.  
_ C'est la sixième saison du « Sensible Inspecteur Magret »... j'adoooore !  
_ ...  
Sakura salua son amie et Kero continua de prendre diverses positions devant la glace.

_ C'est plus calme aujourd'hui... fit remarquer Sakura.  
Francis hocha la tête et regagna les cuisines. Il se présenta dans l'encadrement ouvert pour passer les plats à sa serveuse :  
_ C'est pour quoi déjà qu'elle film tout, ta copine ?  
_ Eh eh... sourit maladroitement Sakura. Un reportage pour la rentrée...  
_ Ah... voici le thé et la glace « arc en ciel, supplément de chantilly » qu'elle a commandé.  
Sakura fit la moue en regardant le monticule de crème. « Pour Tiffany, ça ? Pfff »  
Dans la salle, un couple discutait tranquillement dans un coin. Kero se tenait sagement caché à côté de Tiffany, tous deux à l'affût du moindre détail suspect. L'objectif du dernier modèle de caméscope se promenait dans la salle tranquille. Sakura leur amena leur commande. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et dévisagea sa peluche qui avait endossé le parfait camouflage : imperméable et grosses lunettes de soleil.  
_ Quoi, articula-t-il en silence. Tu m'as reconnu ?  
_ Goinfre !  
_ C'est Tiffany qui a insisté !  
_ Tu le gâtes, Tiffany, soupira Sakura. Il va être intenable à la maison !  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Lionel entra.  
_ Ahh ! Salut, accourut-elle, serviette au bras.  
Il déposa une bise sur sa joue. Alison entrait derrière lui.  
_ Bonjour, Sakura, s'avança cette dernière.  
_ Tiens, vous arrivez tous les deux... en même temps... murmura-t-elle.  
_ J'ai rencontré Alison en début d'après-midi et elle ne se sentait pas très bien.  
_ Et c'est moi qui lui ai dit que tu travaillais ici, assura Alison.  
_ Ah. Je suis contente de vous voir...  
Elle dévisagea longuement Lionel et Alison afficha un large sourire.  
_ Humm, fit Francis de son bar, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
_ Oh ! se reprit Sakura. Je vous laisse vous installer.

**Episode 28.2 : Le sort**

Sakura tordit sa serviette sous l'œil averti de la caméra miniature. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa force et Kero haussa les sourcils :  
_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange, souffla-t-il.  
Il reçut la serviette dans le museau et roula sous la table. Quand il remonta sur la banquette, elle s'était éloignée.  
_ Tu sais, Kero, souffla Tiffany, ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre !  
_ En tout cas, je note qu'elle m'a ENCOOOORE lancé quelque chose à la figure !  
Tiffany passa sa main sur l'échine du petit gardien et il se calma doucement. Elle glissa un doigt sous sa joue et il lui lança un regard de béatitude.  
_ Rahh, ce que c'est bon d'être cajolé... souffla-t-il. Ca change...  
Le rire pincé de Tiffany jaillit alors et Sakura revint avec un autre chiffon qu'elle passa nerveusement sur la table:  
_ Et ça vous fait rire, en plus ?  
Kero soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches :  
_ Dis, chasseuse. Si quelque chose t'embête, dis-le.  
_ T'es aveugle ? Lionel et Alison flirtent ouvertement sous mon nez !  
_ N'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose : le petit morveux est une vraie mule. S'il a des sentiments pour toi, il s'y tiendra.  
_ Fine analyse, éclata de rire Tiffany.  
Il leva deux doigts de victoire vers elle et Sakura se frappa le front.  
_ Quelle équipe vous faites, vous deux...  
Son regard fila droit vers la table où le couple discutait.  
_ S'il ne s'explique pas vite fait, je vais lui rappeler un certain Brice, moi...  
Elle repartit en cuisine et la porte claqua derrière elle.  
_ Dis, tu m'as vue ?!  
_ Whaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Le cri résonna dans tout le salon de thé et Lionel bondit, la main sur son orbe chinoise, prêt à faire apparaître son épée. Tiffany sourit derrière son écran à cristaux liquides et filma le jeune homme qui s'asseyait lentement, l'oreille tendue vers la cuisine.  
_ Si Sakura n'est pas rassurée après cette réaction... murmura-t-elle.  
_ Miom, répondit Kero, de larges moustaches de crème sous le nez.

_ J'en reviens pas, tu me vois ?! lui lança le garçon.  
_ Euh... v... v... voui...  
_ Je m'étais habitué à parler seul... tu as dû me prendre pour un fou !!  
Francis posa son tablier et passa devant elle en soulevant son paquet de cigarettes pour lui signifier qu'il sortait un instant.  
_ Ca va ? Je vais attendre le nouveau dehors...  
Elle ne répondit même pas, les yeux braqués sur l'être translucide. Le même qui était venu au salon de thé la veille. Il voulut la prendre par les épaules mais la traversa et son sang se glaça. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il le remarqua rapidement, faisant quelque pas en arrière pour ne plus l'effrayer.  
_ Qui... qui êtes-vous ?  
_ Mais toi, qui es-tu pour me voir ? Tu as un pouvoir de télékinésie ?  
_ Euh...Vous êtes... un fantôme ? articula-t-elle en pâlissant de peur à l'idée d'obtenir la réponse qu'elle craignait.  
_ J'espère bien que non. Mais je crois que oui.  
Elle sentit une chaleur monter subitement en elle et ses jambes se refroidirent dans le même temps, cédant sous son poids. Elle s'écroula. La porte bascula derrière elle et elle s'effondra près du bar. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la salle, Lionel arrivait. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Sakura.  
_ C'est bien ma veine, tiens, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître.  
Lionel scruta les alentours, une drôle de frisson lui ayant parcouru le cou.  
Alison regardait la scène de loin et Tiffany comprit à quel point elle tenait à Lionel dans ce court instant où ses yeux avaient revêtis une nouvelle expression, la tristesse, car elle savait que le cœur de Lionel était trop inaccessible pour elle. Elle voulut la rejoindre mais Alison attrapa sa veste et balaya machinalement ses mèches en quittant le salon, les yeux inondés de cette même tristesse.

Gabrielle inspira profondément en apercevant la jeune fille quitter le bar en courant. Tandis qu'un poids-lourd envahissait son champ de vision, un être apparaissait près d'elle.  
_ Bonjour, toi, la salua-t-il familièrement.  
_ Tu es celui qu'on appelle Yolis, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle, sans le regarder, les yeux posés sur l'Abcba.  
_ Et toi...  
_ Tu sais qui je suis.  
_ Que fais-tu là ?  
_ Je t'occupe.  
Il haussa les épaules. Et de larges ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos tandis qu'elle lui indiquait le bar :  
_ Si tu parles de la force qui vient d'être appelée contre Sakura, je suis au courant. Je suis plutôt surpris par le fait que tu aies choisi un camp, toi, Gabrielle. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire...  
Elle hocha la tête et il se tut.  
_ Quelqu'un en veut à ta maîtresse, Yolis. Veille donc sur elle.  
_ Le Destin est trop sûr de lui, Gabrielle. Ne tente rien contre lui.  
_ C'est le Destin, nota-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Laisse-moi.

_ C'est par ici que tu rentreras le matin, indiqua Francis en passant devant la porte, regagnant ses cuisines.  
Thomas qui l'accompagnait, portant l'uniforme du salon de thé, se tourna vers la salle et s'y dirigea pour s'agenouiller près de sa sœur. Lionel le rassura d'un simple mouvement de tête.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Un fantôme, avança Tiffany.  
_ Un quoi ?!  
_ Thomas, le rappela Francis. Va donc t'occuper du couple qui est là-bas, on va installer la demoiselle de ce côté.  
_ Oui, d'accord, fit-il en se levant.  
Lionel et Francis relevèrent la jeune femme évanouie et la portèrent dans la salle d'à côté.  
_ Elle était fatiguée ? demanda Francis. Elle crie, elle s'évanouit. Elle serait pas un peu bizarre ?  
Lionel secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas clairement. Que pouvait-il dire ?

Yue se posa dans l'entrée et Kerobero, dans sa vraie forme le suivit du regard.  
Dominique se tenait assis dans la cuisine et sourit légèrement en voyant arriver le gardien ailé.  
_ Dominique, commença Yue. Je...  
_ Je crois savoir ce que tu veux, Yue. Sache que je ne veux pas remplacer ton ancien maître. Je crois deviner à quel point tu l'aimais.  
_ Merci de le comprendre. Mais qu'avez-vous décidé pour Sakura ? Puisque vous possédez encore la moitié du gigantesque pouvoir de Clow, vous pouvez défaire ce que Clow avait créé.  
_ Tu parles du Fléau, c'est ça ?  
Dominique se leva et le croisa dans le couloir en regagnant la salon où il alluma la télévision. Yue arrivait et Kero s'assit dans le passage, battant le sol avec sa queue.  
_ La télé ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Regardez... la carte que Sakura a capturé il y a quelques temps n'a pas encore perdu son effet : Le Sucre a eu un effet terrible sur toute la consommation. Et les procès pleuvent désormais. Le public croit fortement qu'on joue avec lui. Un peu partout dans le monde, les dégâts causés par la pluie, la tempête, les marées intempestives, les périodes de gel intense sont immenses. Clow n'est pas à l'origine de tout ça, vous ne croyez pas ?  
_ Mais il a tout mis en place pour que ça arrive, supposa Kero.  
_ Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchit Yue. Ce n'est quand même pas son genre. Kero et moi devons faire erreur. Pourtant Clow a eu son mot à dire là-dedans. Il a créé les cartes pour qu'au final Sakura le libère de ses pouvoirs. De la sorte, elle se retrouvait seule dans le combat à venir. Mais tout ceci est-il provoqué par le Fléau ?  
_ Je ne saurais vous répondre. Je veux néanmoins que vous fassiez votre possible pour protéger ma fille.  
_ Bien sûr Dominique, lui répondit aussitôt Kero.  
_ Je l'avais promis à Thomas quand il...  
Il baissa les yeux et hocha simplement de la tête.  
_ Merci, lui sourit Dominique. Merci beaucoup.  
_ Veillez sur... ce pouvoir que vous avez reçu...  
Mathieu réapparut d'un coup dans le déchirement du corps du gardien ailé. Kero haussa les sourcils et se retransforma à son tour.  
_ Oh, c'était une discussion importante, remarqua Mathieu.  
_ En effet, souffla Dominique.  
_ Je crois que Yue perd peu à peu ses chaînes, approcha Kero. Sakura nous a libéré de l'emprise de Clow, mais son esprit y était encore attaché. La mort des souvenirs de Clow est peut-être bénéfique, en fait.  
Dominique sourit discrètement.  
_ Même s'il ne le montre pas, Yue est très attaché à...  
Kero fronça les sourcils et Dominique sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.  
_ Oui... Lui aussi, soupira ce dernier en retournant en cuisine.

_ Une nouvelle journée, soupira Sakura en voyant son frère servir les nouveaux clients.  
Tiffany passa une main dans son dos et lui sourit en signe de soutien :  
_ Avec un peu de chance, tu vas revoir ton cher fantôme.  
_ Woé ?  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère est là ! Il le verra peut-être, lui aussi !  
_ Oui, tu as raison.  
_ Il était mignon ?  
_ T'es bête, souffla Sakura.

Brice apparut devant le magasin et fixa un instant le sort posé contre la vitre. Un sort ?! Qui avait installé ce piège ici ? Il l'arracha d'un geste vif et le roula en boule avant de le faire brûler par son pouvoir de Feu. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui sourit en le frôlant. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et il la suivit du regard.  
_ Bonjour, lui lança-t-elle.  
_ Euh... Bonjour.  
Elle avança une main vers lui et à sa grande surprise elle le traversa. Elle dissimula un rire et joua un instant avec ses cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres :  
_ Mon pauvre petit magicien, le hasard a voulu que tu sois le premier. Passe une bonne journée !  
Elle balaya ses cheveux d'un geste souple de la main et entra dans le salon de thé.

  
**Episode 28.3 : Entre la vie et la mort**

_ Bonjour, clama la jeune femme en rentrant dans le salon.  
_ Linda ? s'étonna Sakura. Ca me fait plaisir que vous passiez.  
_ Ton père et moi avons réussi à convaincre le conseil malgré nos retards.  
_ A cause de l'accident ?  
_ Oui, mais ne culpabilise pas, s'il te plaît... Je suis vivante, regarde.  
Elle ouvrit les bras et Sakura acquiesça, à peine convaincue de son innocence.  
Au bar, Thomas avait replongé ses yeux dans le rangement et il inclina légèrement la tête vers Tiffany, assise sur un fauteuil haut, près de lui :  
_ Ma sœur a le chic, non ?  
_ Quoi donc ? murmura-t-elle pour rester dans le secret.  
_ Cette femme...  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tiffany pour percuter. La logique de Thomas était empreinte de méfiance et de paranoïa et elle le comprenait de mieux en mieux. Il suffisait d'imaginer le pire et on ne tombait jamais loin de ce à quoi il pensait...  
_ Tu crois ?  
Il se tut et se retourna pour servir les deux boissons commandées par Sakura.  
Celle-ci, accoudée au comptoir en attendant d'être servie, sourit à Tiffany en s'assurant que ça allait bien.  
_ Oui, bien sûr, moi j'attends ton fantôme !  
Thomas posa les verres entre elles et Sakura sursauta. La limonade se mit à mousser. Elle ne demanda pas d'explications et alla servir les clients.  
_ Ne lui dis rien. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Mais... fit-il, une main sur la poitrine. Je sens que ça s'approche.  
Tiffany inspecta discrètement la salle.

Brice ne comprenait pas. Plus personne ne le voyait. Il retourna vers le salon de thé et voulut pousser la porte. Celle-ci semblait transparente. Il la traversa, non sans hésiter, et se retrouva au beau milieu des tables. Il se dirigea directement vers la femme qui l'avait accosté, effleura diverses personnes sur le passage et dut se rendre réellement à l'évidence...  
Tiffany leva son caméscope vers la table près de la porte, puis vers celle de gauche...  
_ Les clients disparaissent, articula-t-elle à Thomas.  
Sakura ramenait des verres et une coupe et elle soupira :  
_ Que vient-il faire là, Brice ? Qu'il est collant !  
_ Qui ça ? demanda Thomas.  
_ Sakura, les clients disparaissent !  
Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son amie.  
_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ils sont tous là... un peu... agités, peut-être, remarqua-t-elle. Beaucoup, même... c'est vrai...  
Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Il se leva, les yeux effrayés, les mains circulant dans l'air comme des hélices. Elle reçut un coup au visage et la main la traversa. Un énième frisson dégringola dans son dos et elle se figea. Tiffany la rejoignit tandis que peu à peu tous les clients paniquaient et criaient des choses incompréhensibles.  
_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur arrive ! lança Sakura, touchée par leur détresse.  
Ils quittèrent le salon en courant à travers les vitres. Sakura en tomba à la renverse.  
Deux bras la retinrent et elle ne put bouger. Son sauveur l'assit à terre et la contourna :  
_ Bonjour. Tu te souviens de moi ?  
C'était trop pour elle... Comment tous ce gens étaient-ils devenus...  
_ Je m'appelle Max, au fait.  
_ Et moi Sakura, répondit-elle sans y réfléchir.  
_ Sakura ? demanda Tiffany avant d'être effleurée à son tour par un client en fuite...  
_ Tiffany... Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Max.  
_ Je pensais à une blague de mon grand-père ou de mon cousin, mais c'est bien plus fort. Celui qui a fait ça a de grands pouvoirs sensoriels !  
_ C'est de la magie...  
_ De la magie ? Voyons... sourit-il, perplexe.  
Thomas s'avança dans la salle en appelant sa sœur, Tiffany et les autres.  
_ Je suis là, se leva-t-elle.  
_ Il ne t'entend pas. Tu es passé dans l'entre-deux-mondes ! Les limbes en quelque sorte... ils sont tous devenus invisibles et immatériels. Ils ne se voient même pas entre eux. Je me demande pourquoi tu y arrives, toi.  
_ Entre-deux-mondes ?! Mais ça veut dire...  
_ Oui, tous ces gens sont morts... je ne vois pas d'autres explications !  
_ Mais toi...  
_ C'est un peu long à expliquer.  
Thomas sortit et Linda se leva pour le rejoindre.  
_ Mon frère n'est pas devenu comme eux ?  
Elle posa une main dans son cou :  
_ J'enlève ma clef pour travailler... Mince ! Mais si je suis devenue aussi transparente que toi, alors...  
Elle courut dans la cuisine et trouva sa clef posée dans son sac. Mais tout était immatériel pour elle désormais.  
_ C'est pas vrai... Comment faire... ?!  
_ Si seulement Sabrina était là...  
_ Sabrina ?  
_ C'est... Je l'aime vraiment très fort... Nous nous sommes disputés et... c'est compliqué, nos discussions semblent durer depuis toujours. A force de trop parler, on n'a pas réussi à s'entendre.  
_ J'en suis désolée...  
_ Si elle était là, elle sentirait mon appel. Nous sommes liés, tous les deux. Elle m'aime encore profondément... Je le sais. Je le crois.  
_ Allons voir Lionel, alors... lança subitement Sakura.  
_ Qui c'est ?  
_ Je crois qu'il a ces sentiments-là pour moi. Et quelques pouvoirs, en plus !  
Max la dévisagea et prit sa main.  
_ Si je suis assez fort, je vais pouvoir... Je vais...  
Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Une aura de force les enveloppa et se déchira instantanément. Ils se trouvaient devant l'appartement du jeune homme. Sakura vit son nouvel ami s'effondrer devant la porte et elle entra, traversant la paroi de bois.  
_ Non, non, Alison, souffla-t-il au téléphone en passant devant l'entrée où Sakura le dévisageait. Je t'assure que non. Je pourrai demain. Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. Oui, excuse-moi. Passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part.  
_ Lionel...  
Celui-ci soupira en posant le téléphone dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sakura était pétrifiée. Que se passait-il qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver ? Etait-il possible qu'il... qu'il ne l'ait pas sentie près de lui ?  
_ Alors ? demanda Max en la voyant retraverser la porte.  
_ Il... Il dort. Je préfère rentrer...  
_ Ca va être difficile, mais je vais essayer. Tu es sûre de...  
_ S'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle, décidée. Moi aussi, je vis des choses compliquées...  
_ Si je sais une chose, c'est que j'aimerai toujours Sabrina, affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire sincère. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Mais ma première impression était la bonne. C'est ce que je crois.  
_ Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
_ Sakura... Sabrina est peut-être en train de se marier, à l'heure où nous parlons, avoua-t-il, un nœud dans la gorge. Et dans mon état je ne peux rien faire. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu arranger les choses avant...  
Elle fronça les sourcils sans savoir quoi dire.  
_ Parlez-en. Ne reste pas sur ce sentiment qui transparaît à l'instant sur ton visage. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. Lui as-tu déjà dit ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il se tut.  
_ Rentrons, dit-elle simplement.  
Elle lui tendit la main. Dans un effort surhumain, il les télétransporta dans le bar déserté. Dans la rue, des gens couraient partout et dans tous les sens. D'autre se cherchaient dans les miroirs qu'il traversaient. La circulation routière était arrêtée et des cris provenaient d'ici et là. Max semblait épuisé.  
_ Laisse-moi ! cria Thomas en repoussant Linda.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossa et elle le considéra timidement avant d'abandonner et de s'éloigner.  
_ Je la hais... siffla-t-il.  
_ C'est mon frère, expliqua Sakura à Max. Peut-être qu'il...  
_ Ah, te revoilà ! s'écria Brice. C'était pas trop tôt !  
_ Encore là ?! marmonna-t-elle en le voyant approcher...  
_ Il nous voit, Sakura, nota max.  
_ Hein ?!  
Un espoir... ?  
_ Je suis devenu invisible... Vous me voyez, vous deux ?  
Sakura relâcha un long soupir en se rendant compte que l'espoir qui était né en elle à l'instant même s'écroulait. Brice ne pourrait pas l'aider avec sa magie, pris lui aussi dans cet entre-deux-mondes.  
_ Il faut que tu aies confiance en ton frère, lança Max. C'est ton frère !  
_ Mais... Tu parlais d'un lien. Il faut un lien fort pour que la personne puisse me sentir.  
_ Il y a toujours un lien entre un frère et une sœur... Bon sang, c'est moi qui dit ça...  
Sakura s'approcha de Thomas tout doucement. Elle n'était absolument pas certaine que ça fonctionnerait. Elle se posta face à lui et tenta d'attirer son regard.  
_ Il ne te voit pas, lui expliqua une voix dans son oreille.  
Cette voix...  
_ Maman ?  
_ Il ne te voit pas ma chérie. Alors il faut qu'il te ressente...  
_ Mais comment... ?  
_ Montre-lui à quel point tu l'aimes.  
_ Moi ? Je l'aime ?!!  
Elle croisa le regard tendre et délicat de Nathalie et elle baissa les yeux.  
_ Tu as raison...  
_ Il suffit qu'il te sente...  
Elle posa une main sur son épaule et Sakura ne réagit pas immédiatement. La main de la femme aux longs cheveux s'étaient posée sur son épaule, la réconfortant de ce simple contact.  
_ Tu me... je peux te toucher ! sursauta-t-elle enfin.  
_ Oui, Sakura, tu es chez moi, ici... tu as fait un pas dans l'entre-deux-mondes. D'où je vous regarde, d'où je vous...  
Sakura se jeta dans ses bras et sentit tout le bonheur de son corps monter en elle. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son cœur s'envolait. Elle la voyait, elle la touchait, elle la serrait contre elle... Sa maman.  
_ Pense à ta mission, mon enfant. Plus les gens resteront dans ce monde, plus ils deviendront fous et ne voudront plus le quitter. Referme vite le mur entre ces deux mondes.  
_ Non, je ne veux plus te quitter.  
_ Oh... Sakura... Tu le dois, mon enfant.  
Thomas sentait une force gigantesque dans le salon et il avança un peu vers les deux silhouettes floues.  
_ Regarde, ton simple chagrin le renseigne sur toi, tes douleurs, tes peines, tes malheurs. Il t'apporte bien plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais te donner, Sakura.  
_ Mais... moi je t'aime très fort... Et je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, maman. Je t'aime !!!!  
Le sceptre grandit dans la cuisine et Thomas tourna la tête vers la porte sous laquelle filtrait une puissante lumière. Une lumière qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais où l'avait-il vue ?!  
Autour du sceptre, un flou se mit à vibrer et à se condenser en carte.  
_ Il faut que tu crées la carte, Sakura, lui murmura Nathalie.  
Mais la jeune fille ne désirait pas lâcher sa mère. La lâcher, c'était la perdre. Ne plus la revoir. Et elle s'y refusait !  
_ Maman...  
_ Sakura. Tu as décidé de faire passer ce monde avant toi. N'était-ce pas la promesse que tu as faite ? Alors pourquoi changerais-tu d'avis désormais ? Je serai toujours auprès de toi. Je l'ai toujours été.  
Thomas poussa la porte de la cuisine et découvrit le sceptre, tendu vers lui. Il l'empoigna et retourna dans la salle :  
_ Sakura ?! s'écria-t-il. Où que tu sois, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Sakura...  
_ Tu vois, lui souffla Nathalie. Il t'attend.  
_ Maman, je voulais te dire...  
_ Je sais. Tout ce que tu penses de bon et d'agréable me parvient toujours. Il faut que tu sépares nos mondes désormais...  
_ D'accord. D'accord, je vais le faire... pour toi !  
Thomas l'avait approchée et elle lui sourit. Elle posa ses mains sur le sceptre lumineux et prononça les paroles de création de carte. Son frère les répéta machinalement juste après. Sous ses doigts, le sceptre devint matériel et elle recouvrit les mains de son frère avec les siennes.  
_ Deviens carte, clamèrent-ils ensemble. Carte de l'éterneeeeel !  
Un vent soudain les encercla et se répandit autour d'eux, déversant en larges cercles une onde dans la salle, dans la rue, dans le quartier... et plus loin encore.  
Max se releva en se voyant disparaître.  
_ Je ne te vois presque plus... remarqua Sakura. Que va-t-il se passer, Max ?  
Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit :  
_ Je ne sais pas, tu refermes cette ouverture entre les mondes. Je vais peut-être enfin me réveiller... Ou alors...  
_ Ou alors quoi ?  
_ Tu es celle dont parlait mon grand-père et tu sauveras mon avenir... J'en suis persuadé.  
_ Quoi ?!  
D'amples vagues de pouvoir rejoignaient le sceptre et les cercles du sceau se mirent à tourner sous eux. Une carte se matérialisa et Thomas en tomba à genoux, d'épuisement. Sakura serra son frère contre elle et attrapa la carte d'une main tandis que Max disparaissait.  
Through, la Transparence.


	30. Des jours et des heures

_(SAISON 2)_  
Des jours et des heures

**Episode 29.1 : En retard **

Le réveil de Sakura résonna au-dessus d'elle, plus strident que d'ordinaire. Elle se redressa mollement et l'arrêta. Le tiroir de son ami s'ouvrit lentement et il bâilla :  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton réveil, ce matin ?  
_ Je sais pas... Il est peut-être temps que je le change !  
_ Wahhaaaaa, bailla encore Kerobero en la rejoignant sur la couette de son lit. Une nouvelle année commence, Sakura. Au moins, ce matin, tu seras prête !  
Elle fit la moue.  
_ Ca veut dire quoi, « au moins, ce matin »... ?  
_ Pas besoin de courir, quoi... tu m'empêches de me rendormir, en courant partout...  
_ Grrr... tu ne penses qu'à toi. Je te signale que comme tu es réveillé plus tôt tu pourras encore plus manger !  
Son sang de gardien ne fit qu'un tour, les cernes disparurent et sa mine s'illumina. Il tendit un bras vers le couloir :  
_ Go, go, Sakura, et l'aventure continue !!!  
_ Encore une série télé, soupira-t-elle.

_ C'est nous ! clama-t-elle fièrement en arrivant dans la cuisine.  
Personne.  
_ Oh !! Papa ? Thomas ? Mathieu... appela-t-elle alors, en vain. On est seuls !  
Au tableau des tâches, chacun avait laissé un mot :  
« Comme tu ne te levais pas, on est parti » signé Thomas.  
« J'espère que tu n'es pas malade, téléphone-moi à l'université si ça ne va pas bien » signé papa.  
« Au fond de moi, j'aimerais rester ce matin » signé Mathieu.  
_ Et ben, voilà ! Plus personne pour le préparer. Le déjeuner nous passe sous le nez ! grommela Kero.  
_ Je suis encore là, moi ! Je vais te le préparer !  
Il souleva un sourcils et retourna se coucher :  
_ C'est ce que je dis : plus personne pour le préparer.  
_ Grrrrr !!!  
Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et ne comprit pas que tous aient pu partir si tôt. Ils seraient tous monstrueusement en avance ! Son estomac gargouilla à la vue des pan cakes qu'avait laissé Dominique sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle songea à appeler Kero mais se retint. Il l'avait cherchée, ce matin !  
Elle emporta le panier-repas et quitta la maison bien en avance.

Le lycée était lui-aussi vide quand elle y arriva.  
_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?  
Un élève courut à côté d'elle et se précipita vers le bâtiment. « En retard... » ? C'est ce qu'il avait crié en la frôlant ?  
Elle jeta un regard nerveux à la première horloge venue et constata qu'elle était vraiment en avance ! Presque trop. Elle n'avait mis qu'une minute pour venir à l'école... ? Machinalement, elle se mit à galoper vers le bâtiment, perturbée par la course effrénée de l'élève dans la cour. Les couloirs étaient tous vides mais chaque classe semblait occupée. Sakura commençait à paniquer. Elle était en retard ?! Comment était-ce possible ?  
Elle arriva devant la salle, avala sa salive et se prépara à donner une excuse au professeur. Que pourrait-elle inventer ?  
Soudain la sonnerie retentit et les portes des classes glissèrent dans le couloir. Les élèves sortaient.  
Sakura fit un pas en arrière et ses amis l'aperçurent en quittant la salle.  
_ Sakura ? On a cru que tu étais malade ! lança Sonya.  
_ Pour la rentrée, tu es terriblement en retard, fit remarquer Alison.  
Tiffany la consola en lui expliquant que leur professeur était un nouveau et qu'il acceptait plutôt bien les retards à la rentrée.  
_ Lui-même n'arrive jamais à se lever assez tôt, affirma-t-elle.  
_ Mais c'est tout ce qu'il accepte, souligna Sandrine. Il a l'air très sévère !  
_ Mais... mais... bafouilla Sakura encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourquoi vous sortez ?  
_ Pour aller manger, voyons ! C'est la pause de midi.  
_ Woéééé ?!!!

Sakura n'avait rien pu manger du panier-repas préparé par son père. Que se passait-il ? Elle passa sa main dans sa poche et sortit discrètement ses cartes. Time était bien là. Ce n'était donc pas le Temps qui jouait avec elle. Mais alors...  
_ Ca va ? lui demanda Tiffany.  
_ Non. Je perds un peu les pédales, là.  
_ Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Je ne sais même pas !!  
_ Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas...  
Elle ne savait quoi lui dire... Pour elle, le petit-déjeuner ne semblait pas si loin... Pas assez en tout cas pour que ce repas ne lui ouvrît l'appétit !  
_ Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton fantôme ?  
Sakura émergea de ses pensées à cette question et secoua la tête :  
_ Non, soupira-t-elle. Mais je suis sûre qu'il réapparaîtra. Tu te rends compte qu'il a dit que je sauverai son avenir... ?  
_ Il te connaissait donc.  
_ Je pense, oui. Son grand-père me connaîtrait en tout cas.  
_ Peut-être pas toi personnellement, rappelle-toi, Monsieur Larson, il ne connaissait que la légende ! Et avec tes cartes ? Tu as progressé ?  
Sakura soupira plus profondément encore. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son cahier à spirales :  
_ J'ai fait la liste de toutes mes anciennes cartes de Clow. Et je n'arrive pas à les ranger par deux... elles ne sont pas toutes opposées ! Il y a évidemment l'Eau et le Feu. Mais est-ce qu'on peut opposer Air et Terre ?  
_ Dans l'absolu, non. Mais si on les considère comme le ciel et la terre, oui. C'est un peu le haut et le bas !  
_ Bon, d'accord. Il y a aussi Création contre Effacement. Light contre Dark. Lueur et Ombre, j'ai supposé. Bouclier contre Epée. Little contre Big. Silence et Voix. Mais c'est tout... les autres ne sont pas opposées ! Bon, si j'ajoute à ma liste le Lave (contre la Gel) et Attract (contre Float), ça fait deux couples de plus !  
_ D'où mon idée, Sakura : les cartes de Clow n'étaient pas les seules ! Je te l'avais déjà dit, non ? Il se pourrait que des forces ne soient pas des cartes de Clow. Comme cette femme à la fête foraine !  
_ Je le pense aussi. Mais quelle explication trouver à tout ça ? Pourquoi Clow n'a-t-il pas mis dans ce livre toutes les cartes de Clow qu'il avait créées ?!  
_ Tu as raison, à la condition que ce soient des cartes de Clow ! Ca pourrait être autre chose...  
La cloche sonna et elle haussèrent les sourcils.  
_ Ca fait à peine quelques minutes qu'on est là !  
Elles se levèrent et rangèrent les affaires de Sakura. En se dirigeant vers le bâtiment, elles se heurtèrent au flot des lycéens qui quittaient l'enceinte.  
_ Mais ce n'est quand même pas la fin des cours !!! s'exclama Tiffany.  
_ Voilà ce qui m'est arrivée ce matin...  
_ C'est impensable !!!!

La silhouette qui souriait dans l'obscurité d'une salle, loin de là, soupira de plaisir. Le sort marchait à merveille.  
_ Ne sois pas si heureuse, l'interrompit une voix.  
_ Ah c'est toi, se retourna-t-elle, demeurant dans l'ombre.  
_ Sakura est plus fine que tu ne le penses, avança Yolis, bras croisés.  
_ Mais elle n'a pas ça ! sourit la femme en brandissant un dossier rempli de feuilles.  
_ Je vois, vous avez réussi à traduire l'Antéscripte de Clow. Le dernier chapitre de ses manuscrits. Et ceci avant même la famille du jeune Lionel.  
_ En effet. Et grâce à ça, je connais l'avenir de la protégée de Clow.  
Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya à un mur :  
_ Et qu'en feras-tu ? Si Clow Reed avait eu une seule peur à ce propos il les aurait détruit avant de disparaître, non ?  
_ Ne bluffe pas avec moi, gardien. Tu sais que ces manuscrits ont été dérobés au sorcier bien avant sa mort. Il n'a jamais pu les retrouver. Une partie a fini en Chine. L'autre était perdue dans le Pays du Cercle. La France.  
_ Tu es devenue enragée, nota Yolis. Tu t'en rends compte ?  
_ Non, je ne le suis pas devenue, approcha-t-elle en passant dans la lumière. Je l'ai toujours été...  
Yolis aperçut enfin les traits de la jeune femme. Elle... dormait.  
_ Et oui. Elle dort.  
_ Alors, tu es...  
_ Bien... maintenant que tu le sais, laisse-moi aller travailler. On m'attend. J'ai jeté un sort sur ce monde et Sakura en périra à un moment où à un autre. Je suppose que tu ne feras rien pour m'en empêcher, gardien-exécuteur.  
_ Non, en effet. Je ne tenterai rien. Mais il y aura quelqu'un. Et tu le sais. Car ce quelqu'un est en toi. La dualité le veut. Ton antagonisme naturel !!  
_ Je contrôle la situation...  
Elle sortit et claqua la porte, plongeant Yolis dans le noir. Une allumette craqua derrière les lourdes étagères remplies de livres. La lueur longea le mur. Dominique, une bougie à la main, approcha le sourire aux lèvres :  
_ Yolis. Bonjour. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons.  
_ Dans quelles circonstances... Vous avez mis la main sur le chapitre final de l'apocalypse et vous l'avez laissé entre de mauvaises mains...  
_ Tu n'es pas juge, Gardien. Tu es exécuteur. Alors ne juge pas... exécute. A moins que tu ne commences à te sentir impliqué dans la vie de ce monde ?  
_ Pardon ? Pas du tout. Ce monde n'a pas changé. Les guerres, la haine, la faim, la maladie... ce ne sont pas quelques siècles qui l'ont modifié ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Le Fléau va faire son travail et je suis là comme exécuteur du Destin, quel qu'il soit.  
_ Bien, souffla Dominique en préparant quelques livres, j'avais peur que ta légendaire impartialité ne faiblisse. Mais si tu le dis. Sache que l'avenir passe par ce combat.  
_ Sakura est-elle prête ?  
_ Je l'espère.  
_ Hmmm...

Samantha se dirigeait, les poings serrés, vers la porte de la chambre d'Anthony mais Gothar l'arrêta net avant qu'elle ne frappât.  
_ Stop. Il ne veut pas qu'on le dérange.  
_ Mais il est conscient de ce qui arrive, en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle, en colère. Deux jours viennent de s'écouler en quelques heures. L'humanité entière n'y survivra pas !  
_ Tu parles... dis plutôt que tu n'arrives pas à suivre la course des heures et que tu ne peux rien faire...  
_ Ca ne te gène pas, toi, le rat de bibliothèque de n'avoir pas le temps de finir un livre en une journée ?  
_ Anthony a dit qu'on était revenu pour l'affrontement ultime. Pas pour autre chose.  
_ Cet affrontement ne viendra jamais si ça continue !!!!   
Le fauve sombre croisa ses petites pattes et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Nos petites contrariétés passent après.  
_ En attendant, on ne vit plus !!  
_ Console-toi en te disant que ça démontre une bonne fois pour toutes que nos pouvoirs ne sont pas éteints et que nous n'allons pas disparaître de si tôt puisque nous ne sommes pas pris dans le pouvoir de ce sort...  
_ Oh là là, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant, qu'est-ce que je suis soulagée !!!! Wouhhh ! Maintenant, je respire ! Tu parles !!

  
**Episode 29.2 : La course des nuages**

On heurta Sakura à l'angle de la rue du marché et elle n'eut pas le temps de voir celui qui l'avait poussée contre un étal, tellement il marchait vite, se perdant dans la foule en quelques pas...  
_ Ca va ? lui demanda Tiffany.  
Sakura en avait encore la tête qui tournait et plusieurs personnes les frôlèrent rapidement, le pas toujours plus rapide.  
_ Pourquoi tout le monde est si pressé ?  
_ Je ne sais pas... des réductions faramineuses peut-être ? plaisanta son amie en posant son sac près d'elle.  
_ Je n'en reviens pas... Tout va si vite... Je ne parviens pas à suivre.  
_ Moi, c'est encore plus étrange, parfois je suis le mouvement et parfois pas...  
_ Incompréhensible...  
Thomas et Mathieu arrivaient en face, les bras chargés de commissions.  
_ Voilà ton frère, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Avec cette foule et la fureur nouvelle de tout ce monde, il va être de mauvais poil ! murmura Sakura.  
Mathieu pressait visiblement le pas et Thomas continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Il leur lança un rapide salut et s'envola presque, se glissant à tout allure dans la foule en ébullition. Mathieu le regarda partir et fit une pause à côté des filles, le souffle court.  
_ J'ai beau être un bon sportif, il m'essouffle !  
_ Lui aussi est pris dans cet effet de masse ? s'étonna Sakura.  
_ Oui... mais il n'arrête pas de se plaindre que tout ne va pas assez vite. Il est fatiguant.  
_ Tu crois que c'est une force ?  
_ Yue ne semble pas vouloir se manifester. Mais je le crains. Quelle autre raison pourrait pousser tout le monde à courir ainsi ? Il faut être prudent, Sakura, lui lança-t-il subitement. Tout va de plus en plus vite. Yue a arrêté le temps, je crois, hier...  
_ Je n'ai rien senti !  
_ Moi non plus, sourit Tiffany.  
_ Il l'a arrêté suffisamment pour m'éviter de passer sous un camion fou ! Je n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme...  
Autour d'eux la masse circulait aisément en pressant le pas à chaque instant. Les femmes restaient à peine devant les étals, les commerçants tapaient leur note plus rapidement que jamais, les vélos filaient sur l'avenue sans renverser les piétons. Les voitures évitaient avec brio toutes les personnes qui traversaient, les nuages parcouraient le ciel à une vitesse hallucinante, le soleil même se levait plus rapidement, atteignait le zénith en un rien de temps et se couchait plus tôt. Les marées suivaient le rythme, la télévision alignaient les émissions sans retenue, la vie avait accru sa cadence...  
Mathieu avait aussi levé les yeux vers le ciel et soupira :  
_ Si je ne parviens pas à vivre à leur vitesse, ma vie peut être en danger. Mais Yue est retenu à tous ces gens par moi : Mathieu. Le danger est plus grand pour toi, Sakura, se tourna-t-il vers elle. Tu ne suis pas depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, et j'ai l'impression qu'en une matinée, j'ai perdu presque une semaine, désormais...  
Le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon et elle soupira une nouvelle fois.  
_ Ca va être catastrophique pour ma rentrée ! C'est comme si je n'y allais pas !  
_ Ce n'est que le début de l'année, lui rappela Tiffany.  
_ Elle a raison, ajouta Mathieu. Pense d'abord à contrer ce sort... La force qui opère en ce moment est totalement indétectable, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre... Yue semble totalement perdu.  
_ Et je ne sens rien non plus, avoua-t-elle.  
_ Je dois y aller, Thomas va encore se poser des questions. On se voit ce soir peut-être ?  
_ Je ne sais pas si je serai rentrée... Essaie de trouver une excuse pour Papa... Lui aussi va se demander si je suis bien sérieuse.  
_ Je lui dirai que tu es chez Tiffany !  
_ Merci...  
Il s'éloigna et se perdit peu à peu dans la masse, suivant leur mouvement.  
_ La nuit, maintenant... soupira Sakura. Ca n'en finira donc jamais ?!!  
_ Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
_ Je n'ai pas sommeil ! Et ça fait quatre de « vos » nuits que je ne dors pas !  
_ Je vais rentrer, moi. Maman va s'inquiéter et peut-être téléphoner chez toi si je ne rentre pas !  
_ D'accord. A plus tard...

Une autre journée passa. Sakura n'était pas rentrée. Elle avait choisi de ne pas essayer de suivre ce rythme. Vouloir rentrer, c'était arriver chez elle le lendemain midi, c'était surtout vouloir aller à l'école et n'y arriver que le soir... Autant se concentrer sur cette force...  
Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe du parc et laissa errer son regard dans la course incessante et insensée des nuages. Ils flottaient si haut, pris dans l'effet de la force mystérieuse. Laquelle des cartes de Clow pouvait bien faire ça ?  
_ Je te dérange ?  
Elle leva simplement les yeux, haussant le menton pour voir Lionel penché vers elle, du haut des marches.  
_ Ah, c'est toi, fit-elle froidement.  
Il la fixa un instant et approcha finalement, s'asseyant dans l'herbe.  
_ Tu m'évites ? En tout cas, tu ne vas plus au lycée...  
_ J'ai des ennuis.  
_ Sakura, pourquoi réagis-tu aussi... bizarrement ?  
_ Pour rien.  
Elle ramena son regard sur le ciel bleu sur lequel couraient quelques moutons de soie blanche.  
_ Très bien, tu ne veux pas me parler. Je repasserai.  
_ Oui.  
Il se leva et elle sentit son cœur se resserrer. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?  
_ Sakura... ? Je vais peut-être repartir, dit-il alors. Il y a des problèmes chez moi, en Chine. Et ici, je ne te sers plus à rien.  
Elle se tut, le cœur battant.  
_ Mais je ne sais pas si je reviendrai, lui asséna-t-il alors. Je ne veux pas jouer au chat et à la souris une fois de plus. Je suis revenu. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on pourrait s'entendre de nouveau. Mais voilà que tu ne veux plus me parler...  
_ Ca passera peut-être. Mais...  
Il s'agenouilla tout-à-coup à ses côtés et elle le regarda :  
_ C'est à cause de quoi ? Tu as retenu la leçon, non ? Moi, oui. Il faut qu'on en parle, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'aime très fort Sakura. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare encore.  
_ Très bien, rumina-t-elle nerveusement en se tournant ver lui : tu ressens quoi pour Alison ?  
Il se figea.  
_ Ne me dis pas que vous êtes amis et qu'elle a besoin d'aide... Tu as été le premier à me dire qu'elle était louche...  
_ Eh bien...  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais en Europe ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous ?  
_ Mais... Rien ! Il y a eu la classe de neige. Et cette avalanche... et je sais que c'est toi qui nous a sauvés. Enfin. C'est tout !  
Elle s'allongea de nouveau et soupira profondément.  
_ Tu ne me crois pas. Tu doutais déjà de ma parole quand nous nous sommes quittés, après la capture de Void. Quand je suis revenu, tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais encore... Pourquoi douter de moi, Sakura ? J'aurais plutôt toutes les raisons pour douter de toi après l'épisode Brice !  
Elle secoua la tête :  
_ Tu sais bien que ce n'était rien... Ce n'est pas pareil !  
_ Au contraire, se releva-t-il. Ca l'est. Alison... m'attire, puisque tu veux le savoir. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est que son mystère qui m'attire. Pas autre chose. Crois-moi, je t'en prie. Tout le reste va dépendre de toi. Car c'est toi qui est au centre de tout ça, désormais, seule.  
Il ne dit rien de plus. Il s'éloigna et le bruit de ses pas disparut dans le bruissement qui parcourait les arbres alentour.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi venait-elle de...  
D'interminables larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et le ciel se figea quand l'une d'elle coula contre la terre. Mais Sakura ne le remarqua pas. Venait-elle de tracer un trait sur leur relation quelque peu chaotique ? Elle l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Alison.  
« Seule » se répéta-t-elle.

Lionel posa sa tasse sur la table et Tiffany haussa les épaules :  
_ Ne la laisse pas tomber, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
_ Mais elle m'en veut pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite...  
_ Un peu comme toi, sourit-elle tendrement.  
_ Oui, je sais... C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas repartir en nous laissant dans cet état de choses. Je veux lui prouver mes sentiments...  
_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidée, alors ? Puisque tu sais ce qui arrive.  
_ Je l'ai aidée. Mais ça ne veut rien dire pour elle, pour l'instant. Et puis l'aider, c'est mon rôle, ce n'est pas une preuve... C'est ce que voulait Clow. Sauf que j'ai un peu dépassé les limites.  
_ Ne la laisse pas en tout cas.  
_ Je serai toujours là pour elle. Mais... Alison a vraiment quelque chose qui me dérange.  
_ Tu es sûr de pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? lui demanda alors Tiffany, en posant une main sur les siennes.  
_ Eh bien... En toute sincérité, mon intérêt est tellement suscité que je commence à me poser la question. Je me la pose un quart de seconde et après le doute s'envole. Je ne suis pas assez perdu pour ne pas voir que mon seul et unique grand amour c'est Sakura.  
Elle acquiesça, le soutenant par ce geste.

_ Le ciel est une chose bien mystérieuse...  
Sakura sursauta en entendant la voix du sorcier.  
_ Brice...?  
_ Bonjour, Chasseuse.  
_ Que veux-tu ?  
_ Juste discuter. J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas...  
_ Et depuis quand t'occupes-tu de moi ?  
Le soleil illuminait le parc de sa couleur rougeâtre et ne tarda pas à se coucher laissant une à une les étoiles apparaître sur la voûte des cieux.  
_ C'est beau ce temps qui file...  
_ Tu parles, j'ai passé plus d'une journée à regarder les gens divaguer dans le parc, l'herbe qui bouge, les fleurs qui poussent, les arbres qui remuent toute la journée, la ville qui vit à cette vitesse sans s'en apercevoir.  
_ Il y aura toujours des choses incontrôlables, tu sais. Je suppose qu'à présent Clow a dû te parler du Destin.  
_ Anthony y a fait allusion. C'est une force qui ne m'attaquera jamais. Je voudrais me concentrer sur les forces que le nouvel agent du mal éveille...  
_ Le temps qui file est aussi une carte, désormais, mais tu ne la contrôles pas.  
_ Où veux-tu en venir ?  
_ Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Clow a fini par me le faire comprendre, Sakura. Il m'a fallu du temps et je voudrais que tu m'excuses pour tout ce que j'ai fait.  
Elle se redressa et s'assit, en se frottant les mains un instant, la pupille dilatée dans la nuit.  
_ Que dis-tu ? Tu t'excuses ?  
_ Oui. Il est temps, non ?  
_ Je... je suppose.  
_ Je ne veux que ton bien, Sakura. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, sache que Clow m'avait fait une promesse avant de partir pour le Japon où il mourut. Il m'avait promis de revenir un jour, il m'avait dit de rester moi-même contre tout ce qu'on me disait, me demandait de faire ou de penser. Il parlait du Cercle. Il s'en méfiait et m'avait affirmé qu'il reviendrait. Mais en apprenant qu'Anthony avait perdu ses pouvoirs, cela m'a prouvé à quel point il te faisait confiance.  
_ Confiance ?  
_ Oui, il a fait son possible pour les perdre. Quand je l'ai connu, il possédait déjà une somme colossale de pouvoirs distincts. Mais sa plus grande force était de vouloir se connaître lui-même. Aller au fond des choses. Mais tout son pouvoir était bien trop conséquent pour une seule personne. Il voulait vivre autre chose. Revenir à la vie simple qu'il avait abandonnée.  
_ Je sais... Il me l'avait expliqué avant que tu n'arrives à ton tour du Japon.  
_ Mais depuis longtemps, il sait que le Fléau doit revenir sur Terre. Et j'ai bêtement pensé que cette histoire de réincarnations était prévue pour être sur place, avec un nouveau maître des cartes quand le jour arriverait. Or, Clow est mort, son esprit s'est éteint, comme l'a voulu Anthony. J'en conclus donc que je me trompais.  
_ Je... hésita-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Brice... J'ai l'impression...  
_ Non, dit-il. Ne le dis pas. C'est la vérité...  
_ Mais... je ne peux pas l'accepter !  
_ Le Destin, Sakura, sourit-il, serein. C'est lui qui a décidé tout cela.  
_ Je m'y opposerai ! s'écria-t-elle alors que le jour naissait à l'horizon.  
_ Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis... toi qui me haïssais ?  
_ Mais...  
_ N'abandonne jamais. Car toi seule peut dominer la force surpuissante qu'est le Destin. A toi d'écrire ton avenir, Sakura...  
Il sourit encore et posa une main sur sa joue. Sa chaleur se répandit en elle et elle vit une larme border ses paupière et longer sa peau, dans la lueur du matin.  
_ Ta maman doit être fière de toi, murmura-t-il.  
_ Brice...  
Il disparut.  
_ Briiice... que vas-tu faire ?!!!!!

**Episode 29.3 : Vers le zéro absolu.**

Elle volait vers sa maison. Peut-être Kero ou Yue savaient-ils où il habitait. Elle devait le retrouver !  
Elle se posa devant la maison et, en un souffle, une voiture s'approcha d'elle. Le capot se rapprochait doucement ; elle crut le choc violent inévitable. Cependant, le temps se figea et Yue vola vers elle pour la pousser. Il planait lentement au-dessus du sol et elle atterrit dans le buisson d'en face. Tout se défigea brutalement et la voiture heurta le gardien qui roula sur quelques mètres.  
Elle se releva et bondit, se mettant à courir vers le gardien... Elle courait. Elle sentait ses jambes s'alourdir. Jamais elle n'y parviendrait. Tout se mettait à ralentir autour d'elle et plus loin sur la rue, la vie continuait son périple fou sans les voir. Le gardien remua doucement et elle aperçut le sang couler sous le corps renversé...  
_ Yue... Mathieuuu !!!!  
_ A qui la faute ? lui susurra-t-on à l'oreille gauche.  
Sakura courait de toutes ses forces mais la rue semblait s'allonger à chacune de ses foulées.  
_ Tu l'as tué, lui souffla-t-on encore.  
_ Yueeeee !  
_ Si tu ne peux pas les sauver, comment peux-tu sauver ce monde... ?  
Sakura reçut cette parole en pleine course et tomba au sol à quelques dizaines de centimètres du corps qui recula encore quand elle tendit une main vers lui.  
_ Il va mourir, si tu ne peux rien faire...  
Elle tourna la tête vers la voix mais le visage disparut.  
_ Veux-tu le voir mourir ? demanda-t-on derrière elle.  
Elle fit volte face. Personne.  
_ Peux-tu seulement l'en empêcher ?  
_ Qui es-tu ?!!! hurla Sakura, alors que des maisons avoisinantes, des gens émergeaient, au ralenti.  
_ Je suis tout. Je suis tout ce qui a une conscience, tout ce qui n'en a pas... je suis le nouvel agent, Chasseuse. Et tu es bien pauvre, face à mon pouvoir...  
Cette voix, elle la connaissait.  
_ Je dois sauver Yue !  
_ Je le cherchais... La première fois, tu n'as rien pu me dire... Ils doivent mourir avant toi... Twin a fait la bêtise de s'éprendre de toi. Je ne faillirai pas à ma mission.  
Sakura enrageait, le corps de son ami se vidant de sa vie si précieuse sans qu'elle ne pût agir. Elle attrapa sa clef et la posa sur une carte au sol en hurlant la formule d'appel des cartes :  
_ Carte du Bouclier !! Protège-nous, Yue et moi, de cette force !  
La carte se vida alors et une bulle s'arrondit autour d'eux. Elle avança une main vers Yue et celui-ci s'éloigna encore. Sa carte ne la protégeait pas ?!!  
_ Sakura... articula Kero dans sa forme de fauve en la survolant. C'est nous que tu protèges !!!! Le rythme de nos vies a repris !!!!  
Elle se redressa et inspecta son propre corps... Elle n'avait jusque là rien senti.  
_ J'ai une force en moi ?!!  
_ C'est toi qui fonctionne au ralenti, articula Yue, un œil ouvert sur elle, la bouche en sang. Ce n'est pas le reste du monde qui a accéléré... Tu dois contrer la force pendant que le bouclier protège le monde de toi-même...  
_ Mais comment contrer mon corps ?  
_ La mort... articula la voix près de son oreille. Meurt et la force s'évanouira...  
_ Mourir... ? réfléchit Sakura.  
_ Il y a sûrement une autre solution !! hurla Kero alors que les voisins s'étaient éloignés.  
_ Non... Il n'y en a pas... ricana la voix.  
_ J'accepte de mourir, articula difficilement Sakura. Mais montre-toi d'abord... que je vois ton visage.  
_ Jamais !! Donne-moi ta vie !  
_ Sakura... murmura Yue. Je te fais... confiance...  
Sa tête heurta le sol et il perdit connaissance.  
« Car c'est toi qui est au centre de tout ça, répéta Lionel au plus profond de son esprit, désormais, seule »  
Le cœur de Sakura s'accéléra, mais elle se sentait bien. L'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir lui assurerait la victoire... La bulle de Shield commençait à faiblir. Sakura se leva, le sceptre à la main. Elle sortit une carte qu'elle garda contre elle :  
_ Je vais mourir, souffla-t-elle à Kero.  
_ Je te l'interdis !! hurla-t-il en se posant près d'elle.  
_ Je le dois, non ?  
_ Tu n'as rien compris... tu es importante pour nous. Pour le monde. Je te l'interdiiiis !!  
_ Faites votre possible, dès que j'aurais perdu connaissance, sourit-elle, sereine.  
_ Nooon, Sakura !! s'époumona Kero, en frappant le sol de sa patte.  
Sakura se tourna vers la silhouette qui se tenait fièrement sur un pilier, en hauteur, et celle-ci fut surprise d'être découverte.  
_ Tu me vois donc désormais...  
_ Carte du Gel, lança Sakura en jetant sa carte devant elle.  
_ Le Gel... ?!  
_ Baisse la température de mon corps. Atteint la limite de vie !!  
_ Sakuraaaa, nooon !!

Thomas se crispa sur son torse : une douleur gigantesque le piqua soudain au vif. Il tomba à genoux dans la cuisine et lâcha la spatule qui heurta le parquet à côté de lui.  
_ Reste tranquille Thomas. Tiens bon...  
_ Maman, sourit-il malgré la douleur... je vais te rejoindre... ?  
_ Non, reste encore. Survis à cette douleur. Ta sœur devait le faire!  
_ Mais... j'ai mal... se crispa-t-il en s'évanouissant.  
_ Je sais, mon petit, je sais.

Le Gel se propagea dans la bulle et la solidifia de l'intérieur. Le corps de Sakura se figea et ses doigts lâchèrent le sceptre qui tomba au sol, glacé, lui aussi. Le sceau s'éteignait peu à peu et les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Pour ne plus être perceptibles. Presque inexistants. Le sang ralentit encore sa course dans les ramifications de ses artères et les sens de Sakura s'envolèrent les uns après les autres.  
La silhouette n'en revenait pas. Elle approcha et se posa près de Kero, fou de rage.  
_ Qu'as-tu fait... ?!!!  
_ Elle a... Elle a préféré ça à... m'affronter, bredouilla-t-elle.  
_ Si elle meurt, je te tuerai, lui hurla férocement Kero.  
Elle était béate mais, d'un geste de la main, elle envoya Kero contre le mur de la maison. La bouche grande ouverte, elle approcha de la boule de glace et rechercha une once de vie à travers l'épaisseur de froid.  
_ Tu t'es tuée pour ton gardien...  
_ Ne lui fais rien, je suis... encore vivant, cria Kero en se relevant, battant des ailes pour approcher.  
La silhouette disparut soudain, à la grande surprise du gardien-guide.  
A l'intérieur du bloc de glace, la lueur de la carte étincela et s'éteignit presque aussitôt. Freeze et Shield retrouvèrent leur forme de carte et le corps de Sakura tomba au sol, inconscient, mort. La carte qui venait de se créer se posa sur elle. Dominique accourut et posa une main sur le visage de Yue.  
_ Il n'est pas mort. Je vais le retransformer en Mathieu et l'amener aux urgences...  
_ Et... Sakura... murmura Kero en passant son museau sous la joue de la chasseuse, inerte.  
_ Use de ton pouvoir de Feu pour la sauver. Je compte sur toi.  
_ Mais je... Elle savait que je pourrais le faire?  
_ Elle le savait. Elle a endormi ses fonctions vitales pour leurrer la force. Mais tu peux la réanimer.  
_ D'accord... D'accord !!

Le visage de Tara se souleva et elle sourit au jeune homme qui se tenait sur le fauteuil, au centre de la pièce. Il regardait dehors et ne posa pas les yeux sur elle. La douce lumière qui venait d'envahir la salle suffit à le renseigner sur la présence magique.  
_ Te voilà enfin, gardienne.   
_ Tu est donc bien revenu.  
_ Oui. Sakura aura une dernière fois besoin de Clow.  
_ Elle a fait de merveilleux progrès, s'avança la femme en robe longue, rabattant ses ailes dans son dos. Elle est magnifique.  
_ C'est un peu la fille de Clow, sourit-il.  
Yolis apparut dans la pièce et ouvrit les bras face à Anthony et à Tara :  
_ Petite réunion familiale... Il en manque encore deux.  
_ Non, Yolis, je ne suis plus qu'Anthony. Nos réunions n'auront plus rien de familial.  
_ Je le sais bien. Clow nous a suffisamment servi. Il était temps qu'il repose enfin en paix. Il était temps que tu vives pour toi, Anthony. Tara sera d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il a bien agi. Il a été loyal. Il ne va pas sans dire qu'il mérite tout notre respect. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à cerner Dominique. Dans l'après-midi, il a retransformé Yue selon sa simple volonté.  
_ Il a acquis la moitié de mon pouvoir. Il est bien normal que sa conscience s'éveille à cette ressource naturelle.  
_ Et s'il n'agissait pas comme tu l'avais prédit ?  
Anthony éclata de rire.  
Tara s'inclina vers le gardien exécuteur et secoua sensiblement la tête.  
_ Ce n'était qu'une idée, se défendit-il.  
_ Yue et Kero sont sur le chemin de la vérité, lança soudain Anthony, en se tournant vers l'extérieur. Ils se souviendront de tout lors du second jugement.  
_ Vivement que ce jour arrive, réagit Yolis. Yue s'est trop assagi !  
Anthony éclata encore de rire et ne répondit pas.  
« Assagi... » se répéta-t-il en silence.

_ Monsieur, je tiens à m'excuser de mes absences répétées. Des problèmes dans ma famille m'ont forcé à ne pas suivre cette première semaine et je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de ceux qui ont pu s'inquiéter, clama-t-elle devant la classe.  
_ Si monsieur le directeur a accepté ton retour, alors il ne te reste qu'à prendre place.  
_ Merci...  
Elle retrouva sa place et sortit ses affaires. Tiffany lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Sakura ouvrit le cahier dans lequel elle avait rattrapé ses premiers cours. La carte fraîchement créée glissa sur la table et Sakura sourit fièrement en jetant un œil à ce marque-page improvisé : « Rhythm » 


	31. Le second jugement

_(SAISON 2)_  
Le second jugement

**Episode 30.1 : Rencontres.**

Le soleil de la mi-mai se leva sur Tomoeda. A sa fenêtre, Sakura se tenait debout, l'épaule contre le rebord. Sur le quartier endormi, veillait la lumière presque invisible des derniers lampadaires. Mais les yeux de Sakura se perdaient dans le lointain vers une toute autre chose. Vers ce pylône où la silhouette l'avait attaquée une semaine auparavant.  
Ce nouvel agent... Combien y en aurait-il ?  
Alors que les ombres s'avançaient dans les rues, Sakura soupira. Le calme envahissant de la ville emplissait son cœur d'un malaise incertain. Elle ressentait encore ses remords. Qui savait ce qui avait pu traverser la tête de Lionel durant cette semaine, après l'avoir repoussé, comme elle l'avait fait dans le parc ? Peut-être était-il déjà parti.  
La Chine.  
Si loin...  
Lionel...  
Elle essuyait une larme quand le drap qui couvrait son ami gardien tomba à terre, découvrant la peluche endormie à poings fermés, les quatre fers en l'air. Elle s'approcha et éteignit le réveil avant qu'il ne sonnât. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue ronde et chaude et il protesta en repoussant son visage d'un mouvement de patte.  
Elle sourit et attrapa son cartable.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Tiffany quand Sakura arriva sur ses patins.  
Cette dernière haussa les épaules et balaya le sujet d'un simple hochement de tête.  
_ La journée s'annonce calme et reposante, annonça son amie en lui prenant le bras.  
_ Je l'espère... soupira Sakura.  
_ Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, tu sais, les arrêta Tiffany en se plantant au beau milieu de la cour.  
Elle réfléchit et posa un doigt sur son menton pour accentuer sa réflexion.  
_ Et si je t'amenais ma nouvelle création, ce soir ?  
_ Une création ?  
_ Enfin... se rembrunit Tiffany. En fait, c'est pour deux.  
_ Deux ? Lionel et moi... ?  
_ Non, la coupa net la jeune fille. Euh... Toi et... Kero.  
_ Ah, souffla Sakura, presque soulagée. Pourquoi pas.  
_ GE-NI-AL ! s'emporta aussitôt Tiffany en tirant Sakura vers le bâtiment. Génial !!!

A la pause déjeuner, Sakura et Tiffany s'éloignèrent un peu, préférant le calme à la foule de leurs amies. Sakura ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise en présence d'Alison. Elle s'en voulait surtout à elle. La jeune fille n'y était pour rien en fait. C'était elle. C'était elle l'idiote.  
_ Tu penses à Alison, je me trompe ?  
_ Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, Tiffany. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît...  
_ Je ferai ce que je peux, tu le sais. Mais le problème est bien trop profond pour que mon aide te soit d'une quelconque utilité. Il faut que vous parliez... ne faites pas la même bêtise deux fois.  
_ Il en a envie, avoua Sakura.  
_ Et toi ?  
_ Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare... Je sais que ce que nous vivons est bien différent de ce que peuvent vivre des adolescents normaux. Je sais que je l'aime plus que tout. Mais... il y a ce « mais » que je ne m'explique pas...  
Tiffany sourit discrètement et se leva pour faire quelques pas vers le terrain de football. Elle se retourna subitement et fixa son amie :  
_ Et si tu étais normale ?  
_ Oui... ?  
_ Que ferais-tu ? Si tu n'étais pas la CardCaptor !  
_ Je ne sais pas... je...  
_ Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré !!  
_ Peut-être, oui. Mais qui me dit que ce ne serait pas mieux ?  
_ Moi !! Moi, je te le dis ! Sakura... s'approcha Tiffany en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle. Je tiens à toi... énormément. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais douté ?  
_ Eh bien... rougit Sakura... euh...  
_ Parce que je me lasse pas d'avoir pour toi toutes sortes d'attentions et de paroles.  
_ Oui... et ça me touche beaucoup...  
_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que vous en arriviez là, avec Lui ?  
_ Avec Lionel... Mais on est déjà sorti ensemble... presque un an !  
_ Je te parle d'une vraie relation, Sakura. Tu as 17 ans. Tu te rends compte que vous vous tournez autour depuis tant de temps et que vous pinaillez encore pour de telles choses ! Tu es une lycéenne. Une femme ! Une belle femme. Tu lui plais, votre entente est même parfaite. Tu sais ce que tu ressens et tu te laisses ternir par de sottes pensées ! Lionel et Alison... on aura tout vu...  
Sakura sourit devant la mine rayonnante et convaincue de son amie.  
_ Voui... tu dois avoir raison.  
_ Evidemment, tiens !  
Sakura finit par sourire largement et la remercia tendrement.

Samantha courut vers la porte et ouvrit en saluant la nouvelle arrivée. Elle se redressa et croisa le regard terne et accusateur de la femme aux cheveux roux.  
_ Clow est là. Je veux le voir...  
Samantha soupira et arrondit un instant le dos. Elle se reprit et regarda la jeune femme de haut.  
_ Tu en as mis du temps, toi ! Mais tu fais erreur, techniquement, Clow n'est pas là.  
_ C'est spirituellement que je parle de Clow. Ses souvenirs sont là, non ? Pousse-toi, gardien.  
Elle leva une main vers elle et un noyau noirâtre apparut entre les deux jeunes femmes. Samantha leva une main et lui ouvrit le passage :  
_ Je ne me battrai pas, si tu le permets. Pas avec toi, je ne suis pas folle ! Entre. Anthony doit être dans sa bibliothèque.  
_ Pfff, cracha Gabrielle en entrant.  
Dans la longue salle aux murs couverts de livres, elle retrouva le jeune ex-magicien. Il la salua et choisit un livre sur une étagère avant de la rejoindre à l'entrée de la salle :  
_ Bonjour...  
_ Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu dois payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !  
_ Voyons, sourit-il, tu sais très bien que c'était nécessaire ! Je l'ai fait pour suivre le cours du destin. Iras-tu à son encontre ?  
_ Le Destin a détruit mon seul ami... Alors, désormais, je fais ce que je veux... si je trouve ce que je cherche, je serai libre d'être moi-même.  
_ Ce que tu cherches... répéta-t-il, un fin sourire fendant ses lèvres. Ah oui ! Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard, Sakura la détient déjà.  
_ Et elle sait ?  
_ Quelle importance ? entra à son tour Katya, avec un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle ramenait du vaste jardin. Qu'elle le sache ou non, l'entité a été capturée et enfermée dans une de ces nouvelles cartes. Elle t'est inaccessible, désormais.  
_ Adieu la liberté, souffla Anthony en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
_ Pas encore. Sakura ignore encore tout de ce qui l'attend. Tu as fait une erreur, Clow, lança-t-elle. Tu as joué sur ta confiance en ta descendance et en son pouvoir. Mais Sakura n'a ni ton expérience, ni tes connaissances. Elle ignore tout de son vrai rôle.  
_ Je lui dirai, expliqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Tu n'as pas changé... nota-t-il en la voyant préparer une attaque sombre et violente.  
Katya fit un pas en avant mais une ombre se glissa dans la lumière de la fenêtre et dévisagea Gabrielle en levant une main ouverte vers elle :  
_ Je te déconseille de t'en prendre à lui, expliqua posément l'homme.  
_ Je vois... se calma-t-elle aussitôt. On en est là. Bien. Sachez tous les deux, que je ferai mon possible pour retrouver ma liberté ! Tu me l'as volée, sorcier. Je te la reprendrai...  
Elle les quitta et Katya lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme qui était intervenu :  
_ Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, Dominique.  
_ Je sais. Je venais voir Anthony... et j'ai senti la présence de cette force.  
_ Et quelle force ! sourit Anthony en se tournant vers le professeur.  
Katya approcha pour lui serrer la main :  
_ Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
_ Mon inquiétude croissante.  
_ Ah ? fit Anthony en se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
Dominique posa une main sur le fauteuil et incita le jeune homme à croiser son regard :  
_ Tout va trop vite. Sakura se prépare doucement comme celui que vous appelez Clow l'avez prévu, je crois. Mais je sens que tout va trop vite. Cette force gigantesque qui rode depuis des mois est, elle aussi, de plus en plus puissante ! Tout cela va mal finir.  
_ Evidemment. Une telle lutte ne peut se clore sans victime. Mais seuls les élus sauront décider, Clow l'a écrit.  
_ Anthony... Il y a un moyen de tout arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui. Mais ce serait glisser un grain de sable dans le rouage du destin. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de ce monde ?  
_ Juste pour laisser du temps à Sakura...  
Katya acquiesça et inspira profondément :  
_ Il faudrait emprisonner les cartes. Mais seul quelqu'un de plus puissant que Sakura peut défaire le pouvoir des cartes qu'elle a créées ou les piéger dans un sceau.  
_ Clow avait cette puissance, non ?  
Anthony éclata de rire et referma son livre.  
_ Evidemment que non. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Sakura aujourd'hui !! D'ailleurs s'il avait eu cette puissance, c'est lui que le sceau originel aurait choisi. Or, la gardienne du sceau savait qu'il ne détenait pas encore suffisamment de pouvoirs.  
_ La gardienne ? demanda Dominique.  
Une lumière éclatante inonda la pièce et Dominique en fronça les sourcils pour chercher dans le flot les courbes d'une silhouette :  
_ Bonjour, Anthony.  
_ C'est Tara, expliqua Katya, une main tendue vers la silhouette qui s'avança vers eux.  
_ Alors, on se rencontre enfin... sourit Dominique.

  
**Episode 30.2 : Gardiens de l'éternel.**

_ Que fait Papa ? Il a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas...   
Thomas éteignit le feu sous la bouilloire et secoua la tête en versant l'eau fumante dans une théière. Mathieu observait leur invitée que Dominique avait abandonnée là « le temps d'une course », comme il l'avait dit.  
_ Elle est sympathique en tout cas.  
_ Elle ne me plaît pas ! s'énerva Thomas en grognant à voix basse.  
Mathieu lui pinça la joue et sourit :  
_ Mais qu'il est capricieux !  
Thomas le fusilla du regard et disposa les tasses et le sucre sur le plateau. Il le souleva, se dirigea vers le salon et Mathieu le suivit docilement. Sur le canapé, Linda s'était effondrée. Thomas posa le plateau et accourut.  
_ N'ayez crainte, les fit sursauter une voix surgie de nulle part.  
Une ombre translucide se tenait devant la porte fenêtre et regardait dehors. Le sang de Thomas ne fit qu'un tour et il jeta un œil nouveau sur la jeune femme :  
_ J'avais bien dit qu'elle ne me plaisait pas !!! se tourna-t-il vers Mathieu. C'est une fooorce !!!  
_ Je me sentais à l'étroit, le corrigea la force. Cette fille m'étouffe. Tous ces sentiments... C'est contraignant.  
Elle fit volte face et ils aperçurent son visage. C'était celui de Linda.  
_ Tu dois connaître, ça, Gardien...  
L'apparence de Mathieu s'effilocha et Yue apparut, sceptre en main.  
La force éclata de rire :  
_ Tu veux réellement que l'on combatte ? Tu ne peux rien me faire : je n'ai pas de corps. Mon corps est le sien, dit-elle en désignant l'étudiante de l'index.  
_ Tu n'est pas une force ordinaire, lança Yue.  
_ Quel nez... Il me semblait bien que tu n'avais pas perdu tout ton bon sens. Ce sont les sentiments de cette apparence humaine qui t'usent peu à peu. Ils te dressent. Tu leur obéis. Tu es devenu l'esclave de ses sentiments.  
_ Tais-toi, dit-il simplement en figeant le temps.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? remarqua Sakura, en plein devoir de mathématiques. Il fait ça pour me laisser du temps ? Ce n'est pas très régulier... Enfin...  
Elle replongea dans sa copie.

Elle éclata encore de rire en voyant son regard posé sur Thomas.  
_ Attends, ne me dis pas que tu viens de figer le temps pour qu'il n'entende pas ça !! Tu lui caches la vérité ? tu ne lui as donc jamais dit ce que tu éprouvais... ?  
_ Comment sais-tu, articula lentement Yue, en baissant son sceptre.  
_ Ainsi tu veux lui épargner de faire un choix entre toi et cette sordide apparence... Tu es ridicule, Yue.  
Il se tut. Etait-ce ça ? Avait-elle raison... ?  
Ses sentiments pour Clow... ses sentiments pour Thomas. Non !! Les sentiments de Mathieu, pas les siens !! Elle essayait de le... Il posa un genou au sol et le temps se défigea.  
Kero approchait et Thomas prit le gardien par les épaules en le découvrant agenouillé devant lui. Yue n'osa pas relever la tête, perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses doutes.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria le fauve en sentant l'aura de la force errer dans la pièce.  
_ Le temps est venu, leur expliqua-t-elle en approchant d'eux.  
Elle posa la main sur la pierre de leur tenue et tous deux furent projetés en arrière. Elle éclata de rire et Kero rugit de rage en bondissant dans le salon. La force réinvestit le corps de Linda et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Kero se posa au sol, le sang glacé.  
_ Ne fais pas cette tête, gardien. Je suis encore moi-même... Je vous ai cherchés longtemps.  
Yue se sentit partir en arrière et s'écroula dans le couloir, inconscient.  
Thomas accourut et Linda se leva :  
_ Il me reste à affronter votre maîtresse. Et à la tuer.  
_ Non ! hurla Kero. No... on... je...  
Il vacilla sur ses pattes et se coucha par terre à demi-conscient.  
_ Que leur as-tu fait, Linda ? s'écria Thomas.  
Elle se pencha au-dessus de Kero et il bougea encore un peu la mâchoire.  
_ Je cours un grand risque, avoua-t-elle. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Pendant que j'ai leur pouvoir, ils sont pris dans le tourbillon de leurs souvenirs. Ca devraient les maintenir K.O. assez longtemps ! Et maintenant... Sakura ! Le pouvoir de ces deux gardiens me suffira amplement !  
_ Non, se crispa Thomas une main sur son cœur. Reste... ici...  
Elle lui adressa un petite signe et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Une flèche brisa la vitre de la classe et tous levèrent le nez sur le trait planté dans le mur. Le morceau de bois s'évapora bientôt. Sakura se figea. Une flèche d'Arrow ?!  
_ C'était quoi ? se pencha Tiffany.  
_ Un avertissement... Il y a une force là derrière.  
_ Une force ? s'étonna la jeune fille. La dernière force qu'on a rencontré a accéléré le monde entier... Et une autre a déchaîné la mer sur tout le globe... Pourquoi celle-ci enverrait une simple flèche ?  
Sakura fronça les sourcils.  
« En effet. »  
Tandis que le professeur inspectait le trou dans le mur, la cloche sonna :  
_ C'est terminé, je vais ramasser vos contrôles, dit-il d'une voix monotone, impressionné par l'impact dans la cloison.  
Sakura donna sa copie à sa voisine et courut dehors, une main sur sa clef.

Le flou se propagea doucement autour du gardien-juge. De la blancheur opaque du brouillard ambiant, émergea une lourde porte de bois sombre. Yue inspira profondément. Le passage s'ouvrit lentement et il avança. L'immensité de l'univers envahit son champ de vision et il n'osa pas faire un pas vers le vide. Au centre de cette illusion, le jeune maître méditait, son long sceptre en main, la capuche de sa toge sur le visage.  
_ Clow Reed? hésita le gardien. Yolis m'a dit que...  
_ Entre, Gardien. N'aie crainte...  
Yue prit son envol et rejoignit le sorcier près de la source de lumière qui s'enrobait de lueurs plus sombres.  
_ Yolis m'a dit que vous aviez découvert ce que vous recherchiez ?  
_ Il ne sait donc pas tenir sa langue, lança Clow dans un sourire.  
_ Il m'a aussi parlé de votre mort.  
_ Chaque chose en son temps. Ma destinée est de choisir celle qui va contrebalancer l'avenir. Dans plus de cent cinquante ans, le mal reviendra. Le... Fléau.  
_ Et par conséquent, l'élu... c'est vous... ?  
_ Je voudrais. Mais Tara sait que je ne suis pas encore assez puissant.  
_ En tant de temps, vous acquerrez la puissance nécessaire.  
_ Ce n'est pas si facile, clama-t-il. Vois-tu, mon pouvoir augmente en même temps que je crée ces cartes. Mais tout ceci arrive trop lentement. Je me familiarise avec ma puissance. Et je ne pense pas la supporter encore longtemps. Quand j'aurais affaibli ma volonté, là aura sonné l'heure de ma fin.  
_ Pourquoi cette urgence dans vos décisions, alors ?  
_ Parce qu'il est temps que tu trouves ton rôle auprès de moi. Si tu le souhaites...  
_ Moi ?  
_ Tu es le gardien que j'ai choisi pour me seconder fidèlement.  
_ Mais Tara est bien plus à même de le faire... pourquoi moi ?  
Clow sourit tendrement.  
_ Parce que tu es le seul qui en soit capable.  
Yue sentit un léger pincement au fond de lui et Kero arriva à son tour.  
_ Je peux entrer ? Tara m'a envoyée à vous. Encore besoin de mon aide, jeune sorcier ?  
_ Pas cette fois, Kerobero. C'est de toi et non de tes connaissances que j'ai besoin. Pour ne pas vous mentir, je vous demande de me céder... votre mémoire.  
Les deux gardiens haussèrent les sourcils.  
_ Si vous gardez votre pouvoir, vous serez trop puissants pour « elle ».  
_ Trop puissants ? demanda Kero.  
_ Pour « Elle » ?! reprit Yue.  
_ Oui. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas être l'élu. Mais je continue à créer mes cartes. Pour les céder à ma fille.  
_ Vous attendez un enfant ? pouffa Kero.  
Clow eut un petit rire en réponse et s'approcha d'eux.  
_ Réfléchissez-y. Le temps n'est pas encore venu. Mais si je vous le demande. M'accorderez-vous ce don ? De cette façon, vous aiderez la prochaine magicienne à devenir l'élue... La véritable.  
_ Nous vous aimons comme un frère, avoua Kerobero. Depuis que vous avez accédé à notre sphère, vous nous respectez, vous nous accordez toutes vos attentions. Je vous rendrez ce service sans contrepartie.  
Yue était plus perplexe :  
_ Sans ma mémoire, je serai encore trop puissant. A quoi cela rime-t-il ?  
_ Si vous deviez un jour vous affronter, elle et toi, je l'aiderai peut-être un peu, lança le sorcier en rabaissant sur lui sa longue capuche. Prenez votre temps.

Une étoile fila entre Yolis et Kero et ce dernier tenta de l'attraper avec sa patte.  
_ Un véritable gamin, grogna l'autre gardien.  
_ La Sphère est d'un ennui, se plaignit le Fauve. Depuis le dernier Affrontement, il ne s'est rien passé dans cet univers !  
_ Le temps presse, gardien. Les années se sont écoulées et le sceau des sceaux nous appelle.  
_ Déjà ?! Mais il me semblait avoir entendu Tara dire qu'on avait encore du temps devant nous !  
_ Clow va bientôt mourir. Il a créé suffisamment de cartes.  
_ Je pige rien à ce vieux bonhomme, moi. Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies , il devait nous demander un service. On n'en a jamais plus entendu parler. Il s'enferme seul, ne parle plus avec ce drôle de Cercle de sorciers... Que fait-il de ses journées ?  
_ A ce que j'ai pu voir, il a créé une jolie petite prison pour vous.  
Yolis éclata de rire et Tara apparut en souriant :  
_ Le temps est venu, en bas. Il y a un bébé qui va naître.  
_ On va m'expliquer à moaaaa ?!! s'écria Kero en tapant du pied par terre.  
_ Je serais toi, j'apprendrais à être patient, Kerobero, lui souffla Yolis.  
Tara les dévisagea tendrement et inspira profondément, les yeux baissés vers le monde « d'en bas » :  
_ Il va vivre seul toute sa vie... C'est un peu triste. Mais puisque Clow le veut. Quand le Fléau aura atteint sa maturité, elle n'aura que dix-sept ans. C'est un peu jeune.  
_ Clow dit que c'est ce qu'il faut, ajouta Yolis. Entre innocence et responsabilités.  
_ Vous parlez de sa fille ? demanda Kero en se penchant vers la lumière que Tara fixait, sous eux. Tu la vois ?  
_ Non. C'est son père qui va naître. Mais pour cela... commença-t-elle.  
La voix de Clow l'interpella. Kero haussa les sourcils :  
_ Alors le voici le moment dont il nous parlait ? Clow est prêt ?  
_ Oui, Kerobero, répondit Tara. Tu vas quitter ton état de gardien de l'éternel pour devenir le guide de cette enfant. Te sens-tu prêt ?  
_ Evidemment, sourit-il, ne suis-je pas le grand Kerobero ?!  
_ Nous nous reverrons. Mais tu m'auras oublié. Sache que je resterais près de vous pour vous seconder.  
_ Et toi ?! demanda-t-il à Yolis.  
_ Je vais prendre des vacances. A deux, nous n'avons plus nos pleins pouvoirs ! Essaie de t'en rappeler ! Et souviens-toi vite de nous !  
_ Au revoir...  
Kerobero disparut et se retrouva dans une salle obscure.  
_ Me voici, Clow.

Sakura déboucha dans la cour du lycée et la foule fuyait dans sa direction. Elle se protégea et les élèves qui arrivaient du gymnase la frôlèrent, la poussant de nombreuses fois, l'entraînant avec eux. Elle résista tant bien que mal et se dépêcha finalement de rejoindre la salle de sport, quand le flot se tarit, tous les lycéens ayant rejoint le bâtiment principal.  
Une force patientait dans l'entrée et reprit une forme plus fluette pour s'infiltrer entre les parois du gymnase.  
_ Sakura !! s'écria Tiffany en courant vers elle. Attends-moi.  
Les deux mains sur son sceptre, elle sentait son cœur battre et trembler. Si l'apparence de cette force était si peu effrayante, cela cachait sûrement quelque chose. Elle regarda Tiffany courir vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
_ Désolé, lui murmura-t-elle. Mais ce sera sans toi.  
Elle leva devant elle une carte et de larges ondes se répandirent dans le quartier, puis dans toute la région. Le Temps venait de se figer. Tiffany avait tenté d'implorer son amie de la laisser l'aider mais Sakura préférait cette solution. Le danger était proche, intense, palpable cette fois-ci. Trop important en tout cas pour qu'elle n'ose risquer la vie de son amie de toujours.  
Elle poussa la porte du gymnase et entra.

**Episode 30.3 : Je ne veux plus combattre !**

L'onde du Temps approcha de la maison d'Anthony et Dominique retint d'une main le pouvoir autour d'eux.  
_ C'est la magie de Sakura, remarqua-t-il. Mais il est si fort...  
_ Les gardiens... songea Katya à haute voix.  
_ C'est ce que je crois, sourit Anthony en se levant. Dominique ? Laisse-nous nous figer et va aider ta fille. Cette fois-ci risque d'être la dernière.  
_ Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en perdant peu à peu son calme.  
_ Celui qu'elle va combattre, expliqua Katya, a dû s'emparer du pouvoir des gardiens ! Ils ont donc retrouvé leur mémoire et leur pouvoir. La force de Sakura en est donc amplifiée. Ils sont redevenus les Gardiens de l'éternel qu'ils étaient. Les gardiens originels du sceau des sceaux.  
_ Laisse le pouvoir de Sakura nous figer ! insista Anthony. Si elle l'utilise trop longtemps, elle se videra de son énergie vitale.  
_ Comme Thomas... murmura Dominique.  
Il referma la main et l'onde se propagea dans la salle, figeant tout. Katya paraissait sereine et Anthony confiant.

L'onde s'abattit sur la maison et Kero et Yue ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Kero se releva et grogna en sentant la force grandir en puissance.  
_ C'est le Fléau !!!  
_ Je ne pense pas, souffla Yue. Il est bien plus puissant. Ce n'est que son second agent.  
_ Tu te souviens de ça, toi aussi.  
Yue admira son corps et son sceptre qu'il redécouvrait.  
_ Oui. Sakura ne nous a pas simplement libérés du pouvoir de Clow. Elle nous a rendu nous-même.  
_ Il faut qu'on l'aide !!! Où est ce satané Yolis... ?  
_ Il faudra voler, conclut Yue.

_ Montre-toaaa ! cria Sakura dans l'espace vide de la salle de sport.  
_ Parce que tu penses me battre.  
_ Je suis prête, oui. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire le mal autour de moi. C'est moi que tu veux, non ?!!  
_ En partie.  
La voix se matérialisa en face de Sakura et Arrow prit place à ses côtés.  
_ L... Linda... bafouilla Sakura. Ce n'est pas... possible.  
_ Assez parlé, sourit-elle en croisant les bras. Affronte la Flèche.

Lionel inspira profondément en passant la porte de la grande demeure. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda Coréane. Allez !! L'avion ne va pas nous attendre.  
_ Il se passe quelque chose au Japon...  
_ Pour le moment, aide-moi à amener nos bagages jusqu'à la voiture !!  
_ C'est Sakura...  
_ Lionel ? le coupa une voix sèche.  
_ Mère...  
La femme en longue tunique s'avança sur le perron de l'immense bâtisse et Stéphanie apparut derrière elle, affligée. Lionel se raidit encore en entendant son prénom répété avec force.  
_ Tu n'as pas suivi mes ordres ! Tu l'as revue, n'est ce pas... Tu l'as aimée !! Tu sais que tu peux tout saboter ! Le Grand Clow était catégorique et la fin de cette traduction te le prouve. Alors sois digne de lui et respecte sa volonté. Est-ce si difficile ?! A partir de maintenant, il ne faut pas la gêner !!! Alors tiens-toi à l'écart de cette enfant aussi longtemps que tu le pourras !!! Je ne te le répèterai pas...  
_ Oui, mère... Mais...  
Elle inspira profondément et il baissa les yeux.  
_ D'accord... mère.

Sakura évita un nouveau tir et Arrow multiplia encore ses coups. Shield dans une main et Illusion dans l'autre, elle tentait de leurrer la force. D'un geste de la main, Linda éleva du sol une boule d'énergie sombre et tira dans son dos. Sakura bondit et atterrit à l'autre bout de la salle.  
_ Je m'impatiente, chasseuse ! Il est peut-être temps que tu comprennes de quoi je suis capable !  
Elle sourit encore et leva deux doigts vers le ciel.  
Le temps se défigea d'un coup et la carte retomba entre les deux adversaires.  
_ Tu en veux plus ? Transparence !  
La Carte de Sakura s'envola et retomba à ses pieds. Tout devint translucide et des élèves s'approchaient du flou occasionné par le mur devenu presque illusion.  
_ Désormais, si tu ne vaincs pas rapidement Arrow, une flèche perdue pourrait les toucher.  
_ Shield, développe-toi autour de nous ! s'écria Sakura.  
Linda secoua la tête et d'un geste de la main, fendit la bulle protectrice. Shield et Sword retombèrent au sol.  
_ J'ai le pouvoir sur tes cartes. Et je peux les endormir !! Autrement dit, t'ôter tous tes soi-disant pouvoirs...

Yue et Kero arrivèrent et se posèrent sur le toit du lycée.  
_ Mon pouvoir du Temps ne fonctionne plus, reconnut Yue. Elle nous a pris nos affiliations aux cartes...  
_ Alors elle peut les utiliser.  
_ Sakura ne l'a peut-être pas compris.

Dominique approchait du lycée et Bianka apparut devant lui pour l'arrêter.  
_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir, vous le savez.  
_ Tu es un gardien... alors pourquoi t'opposer à moi ?! lui lança l'homme en essayant de le contourner.  
_ Parce que je suis le gardien exécuteur ! expliqua Yolis en apparaissant sous ses vrais traits barrant la route de ses deux ailes. Et parce que l'ordre des choses doit être respecté...  
_ Tu parles d'un ordre des choses... Alors tu sais comment cela va finir...  
_ Evidemment, Dominique. Depuis toujours.  
_ Aide ma fille.  
_ Elle est bien entourée, vous savez...

_ Tu contrôles mes cartes... murmura Sakura. Tu veux t'en prendre à eux, souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard désespéré à ses amis. Je ne peux pas protéger ce pouvoir et mes amis...  
_ Nooon, Sakura !!!! hurla Kero en bondissant du toit. Ce qui a marché avec Fight ne marchera pas avec un agent...  
Il atterrit au beau milieu de la foule et les élèves s'écartèrent. A travers les murs translucides, il la vit lâcher son sceptre et jeter ses cartes.  
_ Kero... approcha Tiffany. Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Le Fléau a envoyé son deuxième agent, l'Agent-juge.  
_ Très bien... sourit Linda en se penchant vers le bâton. Tu ne peux imaginer le plaisir que tu me...  
Une intense lumière l'enveloppa quand elle posa les doigts sur le sceptre. Une ample explosion résonna dans le gymnase et des arcs électriques s'emparèrent de l'espace, zigzaguant entre Linda et les murs.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tiffany.  
Kero tentait de se l'expliquer.

Dominique sourit en entendant la déflagration lointaine.  
_ De toute façon, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait avant, sourit-il.  
_ Quoi donc ?  
_ Mes sentiments...  
Il éclata de rire, recula d'un pas et s'en alla.  
_ Les sentiments... de Clow? réfléchit Yolis.

_ Que m'as-tu faiiiiit ?!!! hurla la voix de l'agent en se décomposant entre graves et aigus dans la lumière qui l'enveloppait.  
Yue sentit une vague l'immerger et Kero réagit de manière identique, sentant un feu nouveau brûler en lui.  
_ Je suis redevenu moi-même, sourit-il à se fendre l'âme... Géniaaal ! A nous deux, agent...  
Il bondit à travers le mur translucide et Tiffany fit un pas en avant... Ce sentiment qui venait de la traverser... Ce timbre grave et cette détermination... Elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Comme si depuis toujours elle entendait cette voix, en elle. Comment cela était-il possible... ?  
_ Tiffany, demanda Yvan en la rejoignant avec les autres. C'est Sakura là-dedans ?  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et Alison fronça les sourcils :  
_ Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi on voit à travers les murs... ?  
_ Il faut nous éloigner, dit-elle aux autres en voyant Yue s'éloigner dans le ciel.

_ Arrête !! cria Sakura en voyant Kero voler vers Linda...  
Il se posa et elle lui fit signe de patienter... La lumière s'atténuait doucement en se déversant au sol. La silhouette se précisa petit à petit... Linda s'était dédoublée... Et l'une d'elle tentait d'étrangler la seconde...  
_ Linda... Que se passe-t-il ?!  
D'une gifle, celle qui était étranglée se trouva libérée.  
_ Tu veux que je te le dise ? répondit celle-ci. On m'a piégée !!!  
_ Comment ça ?!  
Les arcs électriques claquaient encore autour d'elle ; Linda se tourna vers l'autre :  
_ Il t'a donnée ce que tu attendais !!  
_ Je n'attendais rien, lui répondit celle-ci.  
_ En prenant ce pouvoir aux gardiens, je l'ai une fois encore effleuré, ce pouvoir monstrueux qui m'avait tuée... Il me vide... Le Fléau a fui... Mais toi !!! hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers Sakura. Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre car si tu me tues, tu la tues... !  
Linda se précipita sur son double et recommença à l'étrangler.  
_ Je la tiens, cria-t-elle en subissant les coups de sa prisonnière. Fais ce que tu peux, Sakura... Elle me hante depuis trop longtemps et me force à faire de telles choses...  
_ Mais tu vas mourir...  
_ Tu m'as déjà sauvée une fois. Si tu avais su que j'abritais cette force, l'aurais-tu fait ?!! Je te suis depuis si longtemps et je n'ai... confia-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour t'aider. Alors que je le voulais... pour toi... pour ton papa... pour lui surtout, murmura-t-elle en serrant ses doigts sur la gorge de son image.  
_ Je ne peux pas faire ça... je ne peux...  
_ Je t'en supplie, je ne veux plus qu'elle me hante !!!  
_ Sakura, intervint le Gardien, décide-toi, Linda ne tiendra pas longtemps...  
_ Mais... non ! Je ne veux pas...  
_ Sakura, se rapprocha Kero. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu fuis tes responsabilités...  
_ C'est ma responsabilité de choisir entre la vie d'une personne et celle de toutes les autres ?!!! Je ne le veux pas ! Je veux briser mon lien avec ce sceau... Je n'en veux plus !!!  
« Pourquoi... ? » demanda une voix chaude et réconfortante.  
Linda releva le nez et l'autre se défit de son étreinte.  
_ Cette voix, dit-elle... C'est lui...  
« Sakura. Je suis avec toi. Depuis toujours. Alors... Quoi que tu m'aies promis, fais ce que tu crois être juste. »  
_ Papa, se mit-elle à pleurer, à genoux près de son sceptre. C'était toi, cette voix... C'était toi... Tu te souviens de tout alors...  
« Quelle importance ? Tu as le choix. Je te l'avais expliqué. »  
_ Oui, mais...  
« Ta mère l'a eu, ce choix » ajouta-t-il alors.  
_ Ma... maman...  
La force se mit à étrangler Linda et Sakura se tourna vers elle, en attirant à elle une des cartes.  
_ Arrête !  
Les sceaux apparurent à ses pieds et une puissante vague magique déferla dans le gymnase faisant trembler ciel et terre. Kero acquiesça fièrement. La vraie Sakura...  
_ Je viens de comprendre, murmura-t-elle. Tout comme cette carte, dit-elle en montrant Twin, tu penses t'auto-suffire. Mais à leur différence, tu ne peux vivre sans Linda... Tu as besoin de trouver une dualité. Corps et Esprit. Car tu flottes entre les deux. Tu veux un corps ?! Rien de plus simple... Et alors, je pourrais te battre !  
_ Me battre ?!! éclata de rire la force qui reculait pas à pas...  
_ Oui, te vaincre. Te... Capturer !  
Le vent magique s'enroula autour de Sakura et dans un geste, la carte des Jumeaux s'illumina. Tout vola en éclats autour d'eux.

Coréane regardait courir les nuages, le nez collé au carreau de la voiture, et soupira discrètement.  
_ Mon mariage s'est très bien passé, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là, tu sais.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Et pour ta mission ?  
_ Je l'amènerai à termes. Mère a été... catégorique et je...  
_ Trop, le coupa-t-elle. Elle ne veut pas voir tes sentiments.  
Il haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers elle :  
_ Allons, sourit-elle. Je te le répète depuis longtemps ! Tu ne dois écouter que ton cœur. Je ne crois pas que notre ancêtre n'a pas vraiment prévu ce que vous vivez...  
_ Mais Anthony avait dit que... commença Lionel. Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.  
_ S'il te plaît, petit frère, fais-moi ce plaisir : n'écoute personne d'autre que toi-même. C'est toi qui tiens les rennes du savoir de Clow grâce à ces traductions. Alors fais ce que tu dois. Mais pense à toi aussi. Sauver le monde ne vaut pas la peine de se détruire, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
Elle haussa les épaules et le dévisagea un instant.  
_ En tout cas, tu es plus calme qu'à notre départ.  
Il s'était tourné vers le paysage qui défilait et ouvrit un peu la vitre, laissant l'air lui fouetter le visage.  
Oui, son cœur s'était calmé. La force de l'Equilibre avait sûrement été capturée. Sakura avait ainsi battu le second agent. Clow avait écrit ces mots dans l'introduction de l'Antéscripte : « par-delà les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, repose le pouvoir sombre et lumineux de leurs Antagonites »  
Quatre gardiens. Quatre agents...  
Lionel baissa les yeux sur la tunique qui reposait sur ses genoux, dernier cadeau de départ de sa cousine. Sur le dos de celle-ci, l'insigne familiale : Yin et Yang.  
La solution de tout.


	32. Les Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse I

_(SAISON 2)_  
Les Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse (1/2)

**Episode 31.1 : L'exposé**

Nathalie sourit en contemplant la mine ravie de son fils. Cette discussion, il en avait souvent rêvé. Sakura arriva en trombe dans les escaliers, les contourna et les salua finalement en quittant la cuisine.  
_ Je reste chez Tiffany, ce soir ! Salut !  
Thomas secoua la tête et Mathieu entra avec le courrier.  
_ J'ai croisé Sakura, sourit-il.  
Il se figea en apercevant la silhouette translucide.  
_ Mon dieu... C'est...  
_ C'est Maman, expliqua Thomas.  
_ Ne crains rien, mon garçon, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle rejoignit ses mains devant elle et le salua avant de disparaître.  
_ Je la vois ?! s'émerveilla Mathieu. Comment cela se fait-il ?  
Kero apparut, attiré par l'odeur alléchante des beignets de Dominique. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec une assiette remplie et le gardien s'assit à table. Yue reprit son apparence et chercha le regard de son ami.  
_ Je sais, Yue... je sais, souffla Kero en lui lançant un regard de travers. Mais il ne faut rien dire...  
Il avait un court instant cessé de mâcher sa pâtisserie et le gardien juge ne comprit pas la fermeté dont venait de faire preuve Kerobero.  
_ Bien, souffla finalement Yue en redevenant Mathieu. Ca devient agaçant, soupira ce dernier. Il pourrait prévenir au moins.  
_ De quoi parliez-vous ? le coupa Thomas, en fixant la peluche... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire ?!  
Dominique soupira profondément et replaça calmement la photo de Nathalie sur la table.  
_ Si tu vois Nathalie, Mathieu, c'est parce que cet être, Yue, a retrouvé sa forme originelle et tous ses pouvoirs.  
Mathieu posa machinalement une main sur son cœur.  
_ Il a...  
_ Papa... grogna Thomas, en se levant. Tu sais quelque chose ?  
Dominique ne rentra pas dans son jeu et ôta simplement le tablier.  
_ Je dois y aller, fit-il simplement.  
_ Papa... Dis-moi...  
Kerobero leva les yeux vers le professeur et celui-ci baissa les siens.  
_ A ce soir.

_ Encore en retard, mademoiselle Gauthier, remarqua le directeur en la voyant courir dans le couloir.  
_ Pas encore, monsieur Léfan. Mais je suis désolééée !  
Sakura courait vers sa classe. Elle ne souhaitait pas se morfondre en ce jour. Pas comme toutes ces années où cette date n'éveillait en elle que tristesse et douleur. Elle était la CardCaptor et par ce choix, elle avait pu retrouver celle qui lui manquait tant. Elle l'avait vue, et l'espoir grandissait en elle de la revoir encore. Et peut-être même de la serrer contre elle. Comme dans ses rêves.  
Le cours commença très vite. Elle regagna sa place juste à temps.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? lui chuchota Tiffany.  
_ Un sommeil trop lourd... Je t'expliquerai.  
_ En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir si heureuse.  
_ Oui, sourit-elle, aux anges.  
Une magnifique journée commençait assurément.

Anthony se tenait debout, dans le jardin, une main sur la corde de la balançoire pendue à la plus grosse branche de l'arbre centenaire qui ombrageait un côté de la bâtisse. Gothar, sur son épaule, passa une patte sur sa joue.  
_ Tu es triste.  
_ Je sais que j'ai mal agi. Tellement de fois...  
_ Pas par rapport à nous, en tout cas.  
Samantha sortit à ce moment-là de la maison et aperçut le soleil, déjà haut sur l'horizon.  
_ Non, Gothar... J'ai fait bien du mal à la personne qui me tient le plus à cœur. Et ce parce que je n'avais pas su prévoir les sentiments. Pourquoi donc la part de Clow qui était en moi n'avait-il pas prévu les sentiments ?  
_ Parce que c'est Dominique qui en a hérité. Tu le sais bien.  
_ Oui. Mais j'aurais pu éviter ce qui va se produire...  
_ De quoi parles-tu ?  
_ De la douleur que je cause à Katya. Elle n'en parle pas, mais elle souffre.  
_ Je vois. Je crois comprendre. L'Affrontement, c'est ça ? Mais qu'y pouvais-tu, toi, Anthony ? Tu n'es pas Clow. Ce grand sorcier avait surestimé la force de sa descendance. Et Dominique a reçu les sentiments de Clow. C'est ainsi que ton cœur fut libéré. Et libre d'aimer...  
_ Et par devoir, j'ai fait souffrir cette personne. Par devoir... uniquement. Sans me préoccuper de ces sentiments qui naissaient en moi. Simplement parce que je le devais...  
Samantha approcha doucement et s'assit sur la balançoire.  
_ Je peux vous aider ?  
_ Ca va passer, murmura Anthony. Vous êtes gentils, tous les deux, mais votre rôle auprès de moi est terminé, à présent.  
_ Tu ne réussiras pas à te défaire de nous ainsi, sourit-elle en se balançant légèrement. Lui a le pouvoir, tu as bien vu. A quoi lui serviraient deux gardiens ?  
Gothar acquiesça et Anthony esquissa un sourire.  
_ Protégez surtout Katya. Elle en aura besoin...

Le soir, les six amies se dirigèrent d'un pas résolu vers la bibliothèque. Selon Sandrine, c'était l'endroit que fréquentait le plus Yvan depuis quelques jours.  
_ Mais qu'y fait-il ? demanda Sonya.  
_ Il travaille sur l'exposé qu'on doit rendre dans un mois.  
_ Il sait déjà de quoi il va parler ? s'étonna Nadine.  
_ Il ne veut pas en parler... soupira Sandrine en poussant la porte du bâtiment. Mais il manque tous ses cours de soutien d'anglais pour travailler !  
Quand elles approchèrent, il ouvrit grand les yeux et referma un à un tous les livres qui encombraient la table qu'il monopolisait. Il les tira vers lui et se posta entre la table et les filles :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sandrine ?  
_ Tu travailles sur ton exposé, lança Sonya. Déjà ?  
_ Oui... oui, oui, oui... fit-il, gêné.  
_ Sur quoi ?  
Tiffany sourit.  
_ Evidemment, nous sommes bêtes ! Sur Sakura !  
Alison fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils :  
_ Pourquoi sur Sakura ?! réfléchit-elle.  
_ Euh... pour rien, répondirent Yvan et Sakura en même temps. Non, pour rien...  
Sakura se retourna vers lui, surprise :  
_ C'est ce que tu fais ?  
_ Je fais quoi ? Hein ? noooon... enfin, mais non.  
_ C'est pas vrai !  
_ Ben noon, je te dis...  
Tiffany éclata de rire et les autres ne comprirent pas l'agitation soudaine qui animait les deux lycéens.  
_ Excusez-moi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, leur siffla-t-il bientôt, en retournant à ses vieux livres. Vous savez ce qu'il advenait des écrivains que l'on dérangeait en pleine inspiration ? Il restaient piégés de leur propre imagination...  
_ Oh là là... s'emporta Sandrine. On s'en va ! Si tu nous préfères tes bêtises et tes livres...  
Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Il leva le nez et avança timidement une main vers elle mais retint finalement son élan. Cela ne servait à rien de la retenir... Il se rassit et les autres le quittèrent à leur tour, un peu gênés par l'ambiance électrique qui s'était installée. Tiffany, pourtant, lui adressa un clin d'œil :  
_ Je lui parlerai. Continue donc... Quand quelque chose nous tient à cœur, il faut toujours en venir à bout.  
_ Merci, Tiffany.

_ Il m'éneeeerve !!! enragea Sandrine.  
Ses amies ne l'avaient jamais vue ainsi. Sonya tenta de la calmer et Nadine de la raisonner. En vain. Alison ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt de la discussion.  
_ Jamais il ne m'avait délaissée à ce point, soupira Sandrine en faisant quelques pas sur le chemin qui bordait l'entrée... Je ne comprends pas...  
Tiffany les rejoignit et prit Sakura par la main.  
_ Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Au moins, il ne t'agace pas avec ses histoires ! Nous, on rentre ! lança-t-elle. Bonne soirée !  
Elle entraîna son amie dans sa course folle et au détour d'une rue, elles firent une halte, à bout de souffle.  
_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? Voyons...  
_ C'est Yvan... Si tu voyais ce qu'il a trouvé...  
_ De quoi parles-tu... un objet ?  
_ Non, simplement les livres qu'il parcourait... Tu connais un certain « Reading Clow Book » ?  
_ Non, ça ne me dit rien...  
_ « The Celtic Circle » ou encore « Legends of French Three-Circle »  
_ Attends, tu veux dire qu'il travaille sur des livres anglais ?  
_ Et très vieux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient dans les rayons de la bibliothèque...   
_ Mais que cherche-t-il ?  
_ Nous le saurons ce soir. Il a dit qu'il passerait à la maison !  
_ Ah ? d'accord. Alors attendons.  
_ Mère, elle, n'attendra pas plus longtemps avant d'envoyer toute sa garde à notre rencontre, si on tarde trop... Elle trouve que c'est un honneur que tu lui fais de passer cette soirée avec elle. Ca la touche énormément.  
_ Ca aurait fait plaisir à Maman, je le sens.  
_ Dépêchons-nous !

**Episode 31.2 : Les Elémentaria**

Pendant que la nuit tombait sur la ville, dans une villa éloignée en banlieue de Tokyo, un homme se préparait. Au centre d'une salle simplement décorée de symboles mystérieux, les bras le long du corps, il murmurait des incantations. Il ouvrit les mains et commença à écarter les bras. Au sol, une étincelle jaillit de nulle part et s'intensifia, avant de filer dans la pièce, traçant autour de lui, de nombreux signes inconnus.  
Brice fit un pas dans la salle et l'homme se retourna en projetant deux doigts dans sa direction. L'étincelle se figea dans l'air et fut propulsée vers le magicien qui l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
_ Je n'en reviens pas... sourit-il. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux qu'un tueur à gage ?!  
L'homme balaya d'un souffla la mèche qui encombrait sa vue et sourit cyniquement :  
_ Le Cercle trouve que tu es lent. Le travail devrait déjà être fini...  
_ Je fais les choses en douceur, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyé... Que veulent-ils désormais... ?  
_ Que la fin de l'enfant survienne dans les jours qui arrivent.  
_ Je vois...  
Brice descendit vers le tueur et balaya le visage noirci et tatoué de sa main.  
_ Un mort... Ils utilisent un mort. Le monde des sorciers ne leur suffit donc plus.  
_ Je ne suis pas un mort ordinaire... Tu dois le savoir.  
_ Tu me fais pitié !  
_ Et toi donc... ! A ce qu'on raconte, tu aurais des sentiments pour la gamine ?!  
_ Tu parles de l'élue des gardiens...  
_ Pff... Une élue... Ses gardiens ne sont rien sans leur Elementaria...  
Brice sourit, la victoire aux lèvres.  
_ Voilà donc ta mission... les Elementaria ! Le Cercle a donc si peur qu'ils pensent que leur sort céleste ne suffit plus. Mais c'est d'un... ridicule ! éclata-t-il de rire en s'éloignant.  
_ Tu peux rire, Yaln Erod, lui lança l'homme. Tu as trahi ta parole, tu as trahi tes maîtres. Tu as trahi tout ce pour quoi tu servais !  
Brice prit une profonde inspiration, son sourire se crispa et il jeta une force vers le tueur. La lumière douce et reposante qui se dégagea de sa main enveloppa l'homme qui s'agita de terreur. Les particules de lumières flottèrent autour de lui et Brice resserra le poing en serrant les mâchoires. Les grains se colorèrent de noir, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la pièce et la silhouette disparut peu à peu grignotée par le pouvoir de Brice.  
_ J'ai perdu presque tous mes pouvoirs à cause de Sakura, mais celui-ci, elle ne l'a pas encore, sourit-il. Que le Cercle aille en enfer. Qu'ils tremblent de leur propre peur. Ils n'ont pas compris qu'ils n'y pourront rien. Si Sakura est l'élue c'est qu'elle seule pourra faire pencher la balance.

_ Yvan n'est toujours pas là... bizarre !  
Sakura posa le petit objet en plastique et tout sauta.  
_ Perdu, Sakura, se mit à rire Kero la patte pointée vers la jeune femme.  
Elle regarda s'écrouler le cheval de plastique ainsi que tous les accessoires qu'un par un ils avaient réussi à faire tenir sur son dos. Le canasson venait de ruer et Sakura perdait son tour !  
_ T'es nuuule!  
_ Grrrr...  
Tiffany éclata de rire et Suzanne revint avec le thé, alors que Kero se cachait sous la table.  
_ Tu sais, Sakura, dit-elle en prenant un air plus sérieux, pour l'anniversaire de ta maman, je tiens à te rendre les cassettes vidéo que tu as tenu à m'offrir...  
_ Mais c'était un cadeau, Suzanne, je ne peux pas accepter !  
Suzanne baissa les yeux et lui glissa la photo de Nathalie qu'elle avait amené sur le plateau.  
_ Voici aussi la dernière photographie de ta maman. Elle me l'a donnée avant de disparaître.  
_ Elle était jolie...  
_ Sakura. Je ne peux accepter ton cadeau... Il est à toi, elle... elle... bafouilla-t-elle, la gorge nouée par les larmes. Elles étaient pour toi toutes ses cassettes...  
Tiffany posa une main sur celle de sa mère et Sakura ne sut quoi dire.  
_ Ton regard m'indique que tu ne les as pas toutes regardées...  
Un souffle au cœur étouffa Sakura l'espace d'une seconde.  
_ P... p... pardon... ?  
_ Eh bien... Viens, lança-t-elle alors en la prenant par la main.  
Suzanne l'entraîna dans de longs et interminables couloirs et finit par s'arrêter en face d'une porte où un écriteau représentait un petit lapin qui fronçait les sourcils en demandant au lecteur de ne pas entrer. Tiffany les suivait, Kero en poche, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Elle se tourna vers le gardien et l'aperçut, songeur.  
_ Un problème ?  
_ Ma mémoire, murmura-t-il. J'aurais tant voulu ne pas la retrouver.  
_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en rejoignant sa mère et Sakura.  
Suzanne ouvrit la porte et demanda à Sakura de s'asseoir sur les sièges de la salle de projection pendant qu'elle s'approchait du lecteur encastré dans le mur. Elle prit la cassette et hésita un instant. Puis elle inspira, avala sa salive et poussa la cassette dans le lecteur.

Une ombre se faufila en silence vers le centre du musée. Il tourna sa lampe vers le plan qu'il avait dessiné plus tôt dans la journée. Des pas passèrent dans le couloir perpendiculaire, il se colla au mur et éteignit tout, retenant même sa respiration. Le faisceau du garde parcourut la salle et se faufila entre les statues. Les pas approchaient lentement, claquant d'un écho interminable sur la parquet de la salle toute en longueur. La masse sombre passa devant la cachette et fit une pause en pivotant sur elle-même, balayant d'un trait de sa lampe le visage crispé du garçon.  
_ Ouais, j'arrive, lança-t-il à son collègue.  
Yvan se laissa glisser au sol et souffla. En face de lui, la cour.  
« Le musée repose sur les bases d'un ancien temple qui fut détruit, car trop menaçant pour être conservé, indiquait la coupure de journal qu'il passa dans la lumière de sa torche. Tout indique que la réputation de maison hantée habitera ce lieu durant des années. Gageons que le public n'y prêtera qu'une oreille distraite. »  
Il se leva.  
Il s'approcha de la porte fenêtre.  
« Est-ce que ce sera le Jade, cette fois ? »  
Il apposa ses mains sur la vitre et ferma les yeux...  
« Allons, Yvan, du courage... Pierre qui possède le pouvoir, éveille ton esprit et appelles-en à la clémence du Trois-cercle... Par le Feu, l'Eau, l'Air et la Terre. Eveille-toiiiii ! » hurla-t-il dans le couloir silencieux.

_ C'est un peu plus loin, signala Suzanne.  
Sakura s'était peu à peu relevée et accrochée au siège qui la précédait d'une place. De quoi parlait donc Suzanne ?  
_ C'est bientôt... là ! regarde, le film se coupe. Je me souviens, très souvent je tombais en panne de batterie. C'est bête, sourit-elle, replongée dans ses souvenirs. Et... en avançant, revint-elle à la réalité, il y a quelques jours, voilà ce que j'y ai découvert...

Un rayon immense jaillit du centre du musée et une vague de pouvoir fut libéré tout autour, brisant d'un souffle tous les carreaux qui cernaient l'espace à ciel ouvert. La colonne de lumière grandit encore et le sol se fissura, plongeant tous les couloirs du musées dans une lumière éclatante. Les gardes qui accouraient furent éblouis et tombèrent à genoux, en protégeant leurs yeux du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.  
Yvan ouvrit simplement la porte fenêtre en morceaux et se laissa bercer par la puissante luminosité qui le persuadait d'approcher.

_ Bonjour, mon enfant, sourit Nathalie en gros plan sur l'écran. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enregistrer ce message pour toi. Dominique, tu me promets de ne pas lui montrer tout de suite ?  
_ Evidemment, répondit une voix...  
_ Je n'ai pas regardé la suite, avoua Suzanne... C'est pour toi...  
Elle appuya sur le bouton de pause et Sakura sentit une grande force s'éveiller en elle.  
_ Ca recommence... se tourna-t-elle vers Tiffany.  
Son cœur n'en finissait plus de battre. Un peu cette nouvelle ahurissante, un peu cette puissance extrême qu'elle avait déjà ressenti deux fois ces derniers jours.  
_ Sakura, ça va ? lui demanda Suzanne.  
_ Oui... je... hésita-t-elle. Je dois m'absenter. Je reviens... Je... je reviens...  
Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs et à peine arrivée dehors, elle bondit dans les airs et s'envola vers la colonne de lumière qui disparaissait peu à peu.

Yvan venait de poser les doigts sur la pierre surgie des entrailles de la terre qui flottait dans la lumière éblouissante et reposante. Le morceau de roc luisant réchauffait sa main et quand les gardes arrivèrent, Yvan disparut.  
Sakura se posa sur le toit et constata les dégâts et les quelques forces qui émanaient encore de ce lieu. Une puissance gigantesque venait de surgir d'ici... Quelque chose d'effrayant qui avait pris le pas sur ses émotions. Comme si son instinct lui avait dicté ses agissements. Kerobero la rejoignit, sous sa vraie forme ; Yue ne tarda pas :  
_ C'était toi Sakura ?  
_ Non... C'était quelqu'un d'autre ! Est-ce que vous savez qui peut avoir ce pouvoir... ?  
_ Un gardien, supposa Kero en lançant un regard vers Yue.  
_ Non. Impossible. C'était trop puissant... mais si familier à la fois ! Les quatre gardiens ne propagent pas le même pouvoir.   
_ C'est ce que j'ai ressenti... Un de vos pouvoirs, avoua-t-elle.  
_ Yolis, se rembrunit Kero. Ce doit être lui...

_ Raté, chuchota Yolis en reprenant son apparence humaine, à quelques dizaines de mètres du bâtiment, alors que des gens sortaient de chez eux. Mais ce qui vient d'arriver est plus qu'étrange...

Lionel secoua la tête en ne sentant plus la grande puissance qui venait de se manifester. L'agacement s'empara de lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc rien faire ? Pourquoi donc devait-il rester le spectateur de cette fin de monde ? Pourquoi Clow avait-il pris cette décision ?! Anthony semblait bien dire qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu... Mais quelles pourraient être les répercutions s'il lui prenait l'envie d'agir... Quel choix lui avait laissé cet ancêtre qu'il avait tant chéri... ?  
_ Je te déteste, Clow !!! se mit-il à crier en frappant sa fenêtre. Je te déteste...  
Coréane entra en catastrophe.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu un bruit...  
_ Je le déteeeeste, hurla Lionel à plein poumons. Il n'en avait rien à faire de nos sentiments... Rien...  
Il glissa contre le carreau et s'agenouilla, les yeux clos, les poings serrés...  
_ Il... murmura-t-il en mêlant haine et chagrin... Il s'en fichait... Sakura... Prends garde...  
_ Lionel...

**Episode 31.3 : Secret de famille**

Yvan réapparut au centre d'une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des pas le firent sursauter dans l'obscurité d'un coin.  
_ Je suis surpris...   
_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en rangeant machinalement les trois pierres dans sa poche.  
_ Un ami...  
Yvan avait du mal a le croire. Il fit un pas dans la direction opposée.  
_ C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir à moi. Tu possèdes trois petits talismans qui m'appartiennent, expliqua la voix masculine plutôt aiguë.  
_ Elles ne sont à personne.  
_ Allons, s'avança progressivement l'homme dont la stature se devinait malgré le peu de lumière.  
_ Laissez-moi partir. Je ne vous les donnerai pas avant de les avoir toutes les quatre.  
_ Yvan... sembla sourire l'homme encore invisible. Tu t'appelles Yvan, c'est ça ? Tu ne comprends pas quelle est la portée de mon savoir et de mon pouvoir... Je t'ai fait venir à moi. Si tu quittes cette salle avec ce que tu appelles des pierres, je te ferai revenir quand tu auras découvert la quatrième... Et je te tuerai... tout naturellement.  
_ J'en doute, lança Yvan, peu rassuré.  
Il fit encore quelques pas en arrière et se heurta à un mur auquel il s'adossa.  
Les pas s'approchèrent et le jeune homme discerna des reflets à peine distinguables sur la tunique sombre de celui qui prétendaient être le propriétaire des pierres. Un bras se tendit vers lui et une main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son cou qui se resserra sur lui-même.  
_ Bien... souffla l'ombre, en relâchant son emprise. Pars donc avec ton butin. Nous nous reverrons lorsque tu auras réussi à exhumer la dernière.  
D'un geste souple de bras, faisant plisser la combinaison soyeuse, tout disparut et Yvan se retrouva seul au centre du parc de l'empereur pingouin. Son cœur avait failli lâcher. Mais il possédait encore les talismans pour Sakura. Il se massa la gorge et se mit à courir vers chez lui.

Sakura se posa devant chez elle, la pochette contenant les cassettes sous le bras. Elle inspira profondément. Etrangement, elle n'était pas si pressée de retrouver le visage de sa mère. Une crainte était née en elle suite à cet incident au musée. Une crainte plus grande que tout jusqu'à présent. En l'espace d'une seconde, au musée, avait lui une force de toute sa puissance, de très loin supérieure à celles qu'elle avait rencontrées et capturées jusque là... Comment une telle force pouvait-elle exister ?  
Elle poussa la porte et trouva Thomas et Mathieu assis dans le salon, devant un film qui semblait ne les intéresser qu'à moitié tant ils riaient alors qu'un couple se séparait devant eux dans un ralenti qui soulignait le tragique de la situation. Yue et Kero étaient rentrés directement quand ils s'étaient quittés sur le toit du musée.  
_ Et c'est avec elle, expliqua Thomas en mimant la scène des mains, qu'ensuite j'ai réussi à monter cette planche en haut de l'édifice...  
_ Bonsoir les garçons, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Sakura ? sursauta son frère.  
_ Tu rentres déjà ? Nous discutions de notre enfance, lui indiqua malicieusement Mathieu.  
_ Ah... fit-elle en fixant sans le vouloir le magnétoscope. Le mien est en panne, souffla-t-elle.  
_ De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Thomas.  
_ Tu n'as qu'à t'installer ici, lui sourit tendrement Mathieu en se levant.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
_ On monte, Thomas ?  
_ Je pige rien...  
_ Elle veut le magnétoscope, lui chuchota Mathieu en l'attirant dans le couloir.  
_ Elle pouvait pas le dire... ?  
_ Elle n'est pas bien, elle n'a même pas tiqué quand j'ai dit qu'on parlait de nos enfances...  
Thomas acquiesça en recouvrant un peu de son sérieux.  
_ J'espère que c'est pas le morveux qui la fait souffrir !  
_ Tu l'appelles encore comme ça, après ce que tu m'as dit de lui... ? sourit Mathieu.  
_ Si tu répètes quoi que ce soit, toi...  
Mathieu rigola et Thomas le coursa dans l'escalier.

Lionel marchait lentement sur l'herbe humide qui bordait le canal. Il ramassa un caillou et le lança à la surface de l'eau, alignant une dizaine de ricochets.  
« Tout est si confus... peut-être aurais-je dû rester en Chine »  
Il approcha de la rive et s'y assit.

Sakura sortit la cassette de sa pochette de carton et la fixa, anxieusement. Finalement, la soirée s'effaça de sa mémoire pour ne laisser de place dans son esprit qu'à ce message venu du passé. Elle sentait les palpitations de son cœur dans chacun de ses membres. Elle n'osait pas pousser le rectangle de plastique dans l'ouverture du magnétoscope. Qu'allait-elle apprendre ? Quelle était donc ce message qu'avait voulu lui laisser sa mère... ?  
« Pour Sakura. Quand ce sera nécessaire » avait-elle lu sur le paquet qui les dissimulait, sous le lit de son père.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?  
Lionel ne bougea pas.  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de batailler, Brice.  
_ Tant mieux, sourit l'homme. Moi non plus.  
Lionel remarqua qu'il avait revêtu son habit de cérémonie quand le sorcier s'assit près de lui.  
_ Tu es un peu perdu, me semble-t-il.  
_ Et sans ton pouvoir de pensées, que vois-tu ?  
_ Un homme qui se noie dans des considérations de devoir et de droiture alors que son cœur voudrait hurler.  
_ Tu aurais dû faire psy, Brice, pas sorcier.  
Celui-ci sourit encore.  
_ La fin est proche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es parti, te voilà de retour. Je suppose que ton amie en a terminé avec les manuscrits.  
_ Voici donc ce qui t'intéresse...  
_ J'ai changé, Lionel, lui avoua l'homme dans sa longue toge obscure. J'ai brisé mon lien avec le Cercle.  
_ Il est temps... Après ce que tu as fait...  
_ Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me juger sur mes actes, Lionel. Alors que tu es venu pour contrer cette gamine qui te volait tes cartes. Celles qui devaient te revenir. C'est exactement la même chose. Tu as tout fait pour la gêner, pour la blesser. Et puis tes sentiments ont changé.  
_ Les tiens aussi ?  
_ Clow ne maîtrisait en fait rien dans cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde a souffert.  
_ Il continue, au contraire, de tout maîtriser, sourit cyniquement Lionel. Tu n'as pas idée.  
_ Bien sûr que si... je m'en doute. Je l'ai connu. Et je sais ce qu'avait prévu Tara. J'ai vécu les décisions de l'époque... Clow s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. A ton propos, à son propos... et à propos de Sakura...  
Il se mit à rire nerveusement.  
_ J'ai compris qu'elle n'aura pas la puissance nécessaire. Le Fléau grandit trop vite.  
Lionel pencha la tête en arrière et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.  
_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir.  
Brice se leva et lui tendit une main amicale que Lionel serra volontiers en guise d'au revoir.  
_ Je suis à présent persuadé que si Clow avait su quelles douleurs il entraînerait, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. Demande donc à Anthony ce qu'il en pense... Adieu.

_ Bonjour, mon enfant, sourit Nathalie en gros plan à la télévision. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enregistrer ce message pour toi.  
Sakura s'empara d'un coussin et le cala contre elle.  
_ Dominique, s'arrêta un instant la femme aux cheveux bruns, tu me promets de ne pas lui montrer tout de suite ?  
_ Evidemment.  
Kero, dans sa vraie forme, descendit doucement les marches et rejoignit Sakura. Il s'installa près d'elle et soupira.  
_ Voilà, Sakura, je voudrais te dire que je suis malade... Je suis malade et si tu as cette cassette c'est que les choses sont finies. Je crois que ceci est la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais faite. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Sache tout d'abord qu'à l'instant où tu visionneras cette vidéo, je ne serai peut-être pas si loin. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vous quitterai pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas tant que tu auras besoin de...  
Elle chercha ses mots un instant, abaissant son visage puis le dirigeant sur le côté.  
_ ... de mon soutien, continua-t-elle. Sakura, reprit-elle d'une voix moins mélodieuse. J'ai eu une vie magnifique. J'ai su très tôt que cette maladie s'emparerait de moi. J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen d'y échapper. Et puis... et puis, quand le destin abaisse son doigt vers nous, c'est qu'il est temps de quitter ce monde. En tout cas, j'ai vécu des moments que j'aurais aimé partager avec toi...

Dominique salua le collègue qui l'avait ramené. La voiture s'éloigna et il sourit.  
Nathalie lui apparut, sur le pas de la porte.  
_ Elle a trouvé la cassette, dit-elle simplement en posant une main sur la joue du professeur. Il est peut-être trop tôt.  
_ Non... Il est temps. Le jeune Anthony commence à souffrir. C'était le signe que j'attendais. Il est temps que le Jade lui revienne.  
_ Je te fais confiance.  
_ Merci... Attends-la près du talisman, elle ne va pas tarder à comprendre.

_(A suivre)_


	33. Les Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse II

_(SAISON 2)_  
Les Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse (2/2)

**Episode 32.1 : Première offensive**

_ Le présent n'a pas toujours été facile. Suzanne a mené la vie dure à ton père. Et mon avant-dernier souhait est qu'un jour la paix règne dans le cœur de ma chère cousine. Dominique m'a promis de t'emmener un jour voir ton grand-père. Suzanne sera peut-être là aussi. Sa fille est si mignonne. Elle doit avoir ton âge. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.  
Elle baissa les yeux et Dominique posa la caméra sur le bureau dont on aperçut le rebord en bas de l'écran. L'homme s'approcha de la malade et Sakura remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans un grand lit blanc, dans une salle vide. Elle prit la main de Dominique et essuya quelques larmes naissantes.  
Sakura sentait les siennes fleurir au bord de ses paupières et elle se cramponna à la première chose moelleuse qu'elle trouva près d'elle. Kero devint écarlate lorsqu'il la vit se serrer à sa patte. Il grimaça mais ne bougea finalement pas.  
_ Sakura, murmura Nathalie.  
Dominique s'agenouilla et déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et elle hocha la tête quand il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle tendit sa main hors champ et se tourna vers l'objectif en souriant.  
_ J'ai dit « avant-dernier » souhait, car il y en a un dernier que j'aimerai te confier, Sakura. C'est un peu particulier et...  
_ Fais-moi confiance, Nathalie, souffla l'homme.  
Elle inspira profondément et baissa le regard :  
_ Je... je possède quelque chose de précieux pour toi, Sakura. Quelque chose qui doit te revenir en temps et en heure... Un objet un peu... magique. Un talisman. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui l'a mené à moi mais... ma rencontre avec... « lui » fut bouleversante. Tu es désormais la CardCaptor, Sakura...  
Sakura eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha son étreinte pour s'avancer un peu. Kero baissa les yeux.  
_ Ce talisman te revient donc. Ceci est ma contribution, Sakura. Ton père t'a menée au livre et moi au pouvoir supérieur...  
_ Que dit-elle ? lança Sakura, abasourdie. Maman...  
_ Je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée mais tout comme j'ai accepté mon destin, je dois accepter le tien. Fais de ton mieux.  
Elle se tourna vers Dominique :  
_ Où le cacheras-tu ?  
_ Dans le grenier...  
_ Dans le grenier ?!!! s'écria Sakura... Mais...  
_ Voilà, ma chérie, continua Nathalie alors que Sakura se levait, prête à rejoindre le grenier. Vie ta vie et sache toujours discerner l'utile du nécessaire. Tout ce que tu vis n'est que le fruit d'une longue et lente machination... Tu es au centre de tout mais tu n'y es pas prisonnière. Souviens t'en longtemps. Sache trouver tes limites et ne jamais les dépasser. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Même au-delà de ma vie. Je t'aime, Sakura.  
_ Dans le grenier, se répéta Sakura.  
_ Oui... depuis le début, soupira Kero.  
_ Tu le savais ? se braqua-t-elle.  
_ Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il vaguement, le museau vers le sol. Je l'ignorais. Mais cela explique tant de choses...  
_ De quoi parles-tu ?

Des pas se rapprochèrent dans la nuit.

Dominique se retourna, seul dans la rue qu'il longeait en attendant le bon moment.

Lionel sursauta. Dans les reflets du ciel nocturne sur la surface calme du canal... un flash...  
Il se leva, cherchant de tous ses sens. Etait-il possible que le moment soit venu ?!  
« Sakura... »

Thomas se crispa et tomba en avant, s'écroulant sur la table du bar.  
Yue reprit la place de Mathieu devant lui, figea le restaurant et se leva pour partir. Il s'arrêta en plein élan et tourna la tête vers Thomas, évanoui.  
_ Je ne peux pas t'aider, Thomas. Excuse-moi... Ta sœur a besoin de moi.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de la maison et la silhouette leva un bras face à la porte.  
_ Force sauvage qui règne encore sur ce monde, éveille-toi.  
D'un simple geste, la silhouette traça un sceau dans le sol. Celui-ci arracha le goudron et se mit à tourner sous les pieds de son maître.  
_ Attaaaque !  
Une colonne sombre s'éleva du sol et enveloppa l'agent. Les ténèbres glissèrent dans la rue et recouvrirent la maison de Sakura.

A l'intérieur, celle-ci courait vers le grenier. De trop nombreuses questions y trouveraient réponse ! Nathalie savait tout de la chasseuse de cartes ! Ce qui impliquait que Dominique aussi. Il lui aurait donc tout expliqué... Mais alors, il n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire ?!!  
Elle parvint enfin à la porte du grenier. Le cœur battant, elle y posa les doigts.  
La poignée partit en fumée sous ses doigts. Elle retira sa main et vit le mystérieux phénomène grignoter la serrure puis le bois de la porte.

_ Bonsoir, sourit Yolis en apparaissant derrière la silhouette. Beau piège.  
_ Si tu l'aides, gardien, tu mourras.  
_ Je n'en ai pas reçu les ordres. Je suis là en tant qu'observateur.  
_ Tu veux évaluer l'élue ? se retourna l'agent.  
_ Non, je veux t'évaluer toi...  
_ Garde tes sarcasmes, gardien. Laisse-moi anéantir celle qui devait nous anéantir !  
_ Sakura ne représente pas encore un danger... Ce piège n'est pas à la mesure de sa puissance. Tu vas gagner trop facilement.  
_ La fin justifie les moyens, Gardien. Ce n'est pas ta philosophie de vie ?  
D'un geste ample elle le chassa loin dans les airs.  
Il disparut et réapparut à sa droite :  
_ Ne fais jamais ça au gardien de l'air, petite sotte ! Quant à ton piège, il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour voir qu'il va échouer !  
Il éclata de rire et disparut, la laissant à ses doutes, les sourcils enfoncés.

Sakura fit un pas en arrière, le mur disparaissait peu à peu autour de la porte. De l'autre côté, le vide. Un vide qu'elle connaissait... Elle l'avait déjà vu. Cela ressemblait à l'univers, mais un détail pourtant lui indiquait qu'elle le connaissait...  
Elle recula encore en voyant les grains de lumière grignoter le couloir et le plafond.  
_ Une force... ?

Kero leva le museau vers le couloir, en proie au doute, et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier.  
_ Un problème, Sakura ?  
_ Kero... Il se passe une chose incroyable ! Tout disparaît peu à peu...  
D'un bon, il la rejoignit. Elle sortait de sa chambre avec le livre de Clow et redescendit les marches suivie de son gardien.  
_ On ne sent pas de force... nota-t-il.  
_ Mais on dirait l'Effacement, pourtant ! Enfin...

Dominique arrivait en courant, Yue en volant, ils s'aperçurent et Dominique lança un signe au gardien pour lui signifier d'y aller sans lui. Yue accéléra en reprenant de l'altitude.

La carte de la Création s'épuisa entre ses doigts et Sakura lança une autre carte en l'air et du bout du doigt en fit jaillir le Bouclier qui enroba la partie de la maison qui s'effaçait. La carte ne sut pas trouver les limites de la force et disparut à son tour.  
_ Carte de... chercha-t-elle parmi son jeu magique. Carte de... Carte de quoi, demanda-t-elle à son gardien, perdue dans la foule de ses cartes.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Le Temps, peut-être !  
_ Time, s'écria Sakura en frappant la carte avec son sceptre. Fige cette force !  
La vague du temps s'arrondit autour d'eux et se répandit dans toute la maison.

_ Pas Time, murmura Lionel en courant à travers les rues.  
Dans le lointain, la carte du Temps se développa et cessa finalement sa croissance, disparaissant aussitôt.  
« Courage, Sakura, il n'y a qu'une façon de la vaincre... »

Yue se posa dans la rue et se heurta au puissant sort qui entourait l'habitation. L'aura de pouvoir de l'agent l'interpella par sa douceur surprenante et il contourna le pâté de maison. Il trouva la route endommagée, creusée de plusieurs centimètres par le dessin d'un sceau.  
« Le troisième agent... »  
Il regarda son sceptre disparaître dans sa main et baissa les ailes.  
« Si le troisième agent t'a piégé, Sakura, je ne pourrai agir... » songea-t-il en redevenant Mathieu.  
Dominique ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, pour rassurer le jeune homme.

**  
Episode 32.2 : La réponse est dans le cercle**

_ La carte du temps est... morte ?! se retourna Sakura.  
_ Non, elle s'est vidée. Il ne faut pas agir bêtement, chasseuse. Tu dois trouver une solution...  
_ Bêtement ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit...  
Le plafond commençait à disparaître, rongé par le mal obscur. Sakura haussa les épaules en cherchant une nouvelle fois dans son jeu.  
_ Et lire dans les cartes ?! bondit-elle.  
_ Pourquoi pas... souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
Sakura leva le nez au plafond et aperçut le vide qui se répandait, ouvrant de plus en plus près d'eux une brèche sur l'infini obscur et profond. Déjà les cloisons étaient grignotées et elle chercha une idée de refuge dans la maison.  
_ Il faut encore descendre ! La cave !  
_ On va s'y trouver piégés si tu ne peux rien faire...  
_ C'est beau la confiance, murmura-t-elle.  
Ils descendirent les marches alors que la force rampait vers le salon.  
Sakura ferma violemment la porte derrière elle et chercha un objet pour la bloquer.  
_ Que fais-tu ? Il faut interroger ton jeu.  
_ Je voulais bloquer la porte.  
_ Ca ne servira à rien !!  
_ Ah oui...  
_ Concentre-toi un peu... !  
Elle acquiesça en le rejoignant entre les étagères.  
_ Bien, commença-t-elle en posant ses cartes au sol. Cartes de...  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte du tableau qui se dessinait autour d'elle.  
_ Tu te rends compte ? lui sourit-elle. On n'était jamais redescendu ici tous les deux.  
_ Oui... C'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça le plus important, ce soir, Sakura !  
_ Oui, pardon... Cartes de... Les cassettes !!!!  
_ Quoi encore ?!!!  
_ Les cassettes vidéos de maman, se précipita-t-elle vers la porte qu'elle poussa violemment, ne trouvant plus du couloir qu'une vague forme entièrement dévorée par la force nouvelle. Sakura sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un tour... Les vidéos... Son sceptre reprit sa forme de clef tandis qu'elle observait le couloir désormais inexistant.

_ Kero, appela-t-on doucement derrière le gardien.  
Il fit volte face et ouvrit les yeux :  
_ Tara ?!! Tu es enfermée ici aussi ?  
_ Non, voyons, Kerobero, je suis libre de mes mouvements, moi ! Mais il faut que tu lui dises.  
_ Je... baissa-t-il le museau. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
_ Puisque tu as retrouvé la mémoire, gardien du feu éternel, tu dois lui enseigner ce savoir..  
Il fronça les sourcils...  
_ Attends... De... De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
_ De la lecture de son jeu, voyons. Des Antagonites. Montre-lui... Et n'aie crainte, pour ce à quoi tu pensais, c'est moi qui le lui dirais... un jour !  
_ Ah... soupira-t-il, rassuré. Bien. Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire !  
_ Kero ? le fit sursauter Sakura.  
Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle et reposa son regard sur la gardienne qui prenait délicatement son envol derrière eux.  
_ Tu parles tout seul ? demanda la chasseuse, le poing sur la hanche. Tu deviens gâteux !  
_ Tu... n'as rien vu ?! bafouilla-t-il.  
_ Eh non, lui murmura Tara en disparaissant.  
_ Non, je n'ai rien vu, le couloir a totalement disparu. Il faut que l'on se presse !  
Elle rejoignit ses mains au-dessus du jeu de cartes et commença à réciter sa formule.  
_ Sakura, l'interrompit-il. Pas comme ça.  
_ Woe ?  
D'un froncement de sourcils il souleva les cartes qui reprirent place dans la main de la jeune fille.  
_ Que veux-tu faire ?  
_ Appelle le sceau terrestre. Il est ta clef pour ce combat. Tu ne peux plus te suffire de lire l'avenir comme n'importe qui. Tu possèdes le sceau des sceaux avec toi.  
_ Pardon... ?  
_ Appelle-le !  
La force s'infiltrait dans la cave et Sakura sortit sa chaînette et s'empara de sa clef. Elle tendit les mains en avant, paumes face à face, légèrement tournées vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux :  
_ Clef du sceau Terrestre ! s'écria-t-elle en laissant la clef prendre son envol entre ses paumes. Reprends ta forme originelle et accomplit ton devoir. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooone !!  
Le sceptre s'allongea devant elle et tournoya vivement avant qu'elle y posât une main, puis l'autre.  
_ Et maintenant ?  
_ Prends tes cartes et ordonne-leur de se ranger sur le sceau.  
_ De...  
D'un geste ample du bras, elle lança les cartes au-dessus d'elle :  
_ Carte du sceau des sceaux, euh... chercha-t-elle alors qu'elles formaient en cercle en volant autour de sa main encore tendue en l'air. Rangez-vous ? se hasarda-t-elle.  
Une à une, elle vinrent se poser sur les trois cercles en rotation autour de ses chevilles.  
_ Voilà le jeu de l'éternel, Sakura. Lorsque la configuration du sceau originel est reconstitué, tes cartes gagnent en férocité et en puissance. Toutes les cartes n'y sont pas, évidemment. Mais tu dois trouver la place de la force qui nous a piégé...  
A ce moment précis, la force avait justement envahi toute la cave et se rapprochait d'eux. Les particules sombres capturèrent une patte de Kero et celui-ci dévisagea Sakura :  
_ Trouve ! lui lança-t-il.  
_ Mais tu vas... disparaître !  
_ Cherche quelle carte est l'Antagonite de celle-ci !!  
Elle se mit à chercher sur les trois cercles de cartes et repéra des paires qu'elle n'avait jamais supposé, d'autres qu'elle avait imaginées. Enfin, elle remarqua les quelques cartes qui ne possédaient pas d'opposé...  
_ Mais je ne sais pas quelle force nous attaque !  
Quand elle leva les yeux, il avait disparut et le sol que recouvrait le sceau était la seule partie encore visible... de ce qui avait été sa maison.  
_ Ca ne peut pas être la carte de l'infini, ou je ne sais quoi...  
Ses yeux pourtant se figèrent. Un emplacement vide sur sa gauche, sur une branche d'étoile...  
_ Mais j'ai déjà utilisé cette force... remarqua-t-elle. Et elle s'est épuisée !  
Personne ne lui répondit et elle préféra suivre le conseil de son gardien guide et ami. Elle se concentra sur cet emplacement et la Carte située à l'opposée s'illumina. Elle fit alors tourner son sceptre au-dessus d'elle, et, dans un dernier tour sur elle-même, fit face à la lumière et serra les mains sur le bâton magique :  
_ Carte de la Création, redonne naissance à toute la maison !  
Dans un flot intense de particules de lumières, le sol se redessina autour d'elle, ainsi que Kero, les murs, le plafond. Elle se jeta au cou de son gardien et il secoua la tête, fier de sa protégée.  
_ Ne l'oublie jamais : ce n'est pas toi qui capture ces forces, mais le sceau qui les rappelle à lui. Les cartes que tu utilises simplement, comme Fly ou Jump, ne peuvent pas délivrer la même puissance que lorsqu'elle sont commandées par le sceau. C'est ainsi que tu as pu battre Twin... Et Lava !  
_ Je l'ignorais, haussa-t-elle les sourcils.  
_ N'oublie pas le grenier, Sakura, lui murmura-t-il.  
_ Tu as raison ! Vite...  
Elle se précipita et retrouva le couloir dans l'état où elle le connaissait le mieux. Elle fit un détour par le salon et aperçut les cassettes vidéos. Puis, d'un seul élan, elle courut vers l'escalier et monta.  
Kero prit son temps et remonta au rez-de-chaussée où Dominique et Mathieu venaient d'entrer.  
_ Elle est montée ? demanda Dominique.  
_ Oui. Ce sera un grand pas pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je ne me souviens pas, s'approcha Dominique en s'agenouillant devant le gardien. Je sais juste que c'est important pour la suite. Je le ressens très fort. Et puis... avoua-t-il en passant la main sur l'échine de Kerobero, je suis guidé, moi aussi.  
_ Mais, qu'arrivera-t-il si elle met la main sur ce jade ?  
Bianka apparut derrière Mathieu qui écoutait sagement et qui se métamorphosa aussitôt en gardien juge.  
Tara posa à son tour un pied parmi eux.  
_ Nous voilà tous réunis, clama Yolis en ouvrant largement les ailes. Le temps a passé depuis notre dernière entrevue !  
_ Ainsi vous êtes les quatre gardiens de l'éternel... nota Dominique.  
Yue dévisageait Yolis et se tourna vers Tara :  
_ Elle n'a pas encore les quatre pierres. Nous devons faire attention jusque là ! Elle n'est vraiment pas encore prête.  
_ Je le sais bien, sourit Tara.  
_ Eh ! Oh ! les arrêta Kero. Quelqu'un pense à moi ?!! Vous savez tous ce que le Cercle a causé en nous séparant de nos Elementaria !  
_ Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, expliqua Yolis. Désormais, ils sont loin !  
_ Tu en es si sûr ? releva Yue.  
_ Et si les agents avaient été éveillés par eux ?! ajouta Kerobero. Nous savons tous que le Fléau doit lui aussi se réincarner ! S'il veulent encore se mêler de nos affaires, on risque la catastrophe ! Vous sentez le Fléau ?! Cette fois-ci, heureusement, il ne visait pas Sakura ! Mais le Jade de Tara. La puissance qu'il développe est effrayante, ses agents nous surpassent de loin.  
Dominique se dirigea vers le couloir et entendit la porte se refermer à l'étage.  
_ Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, leur annonça-t-il. Elle arrive.  
_ Restez sur vos gardes, leur lança Kerobero.  
_ Evidemment, pesta Yolis. Ce n'est pas toi qui va nous apprendre notre travail, après ce long sommeil loin de la sphère !  
Il haussa les épaules et disparut.  
_ Ne lui en veut pas, murmura Tara en s'envolant. Tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Mais il veille !  
Mathieu réapparut sous les traits de Yue et chercha une explication.  
_ Thomas ! se souvint-il. Il est encore en ville !  
_ Je vais aller le chercher, lança Dominique. Tu me rejoins dehors ?  
Sakura arrivait en courant alors que l'homme sortait :  
_ J'ai trouvé la carte là haut ! et cette pierre dessus... Etrange non ?  
Kero haussa les épaules.  
_ Bah...  
_ Quel rabat-joie, lui, en ce moment, fit-elle remarquer à Mathieu. Papa n'est pas là ?  


**Episode 32.3 : Les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse**

Sakura marchait seule sur le gravier du lycée, sa pierre en main. Tant de mystères reposaient encore dans cet objet qui semblait lui provenir du fond des âges. La vidéo ne disait rien de plus. Ses parents n'avaient rien enregistrés de plus. Mais elle avait écouté et réécouté ce message une vingtaine de fois, peut-être plus. Et chaque fois il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa maman plus hésitante, creusant en elle un sillon de doute. Que savait donc son père sur la CardCaptor ? Elle ne lui avait pas demandé.  
Etrangement, elle n'osait pas. Celui qui avait été si proche d'elle toutes ses années, ne tarissant pas d'éloge pour sa bien-aimée, évoquant les souvenirs, redessinant aux yeux de Sakura l'image de sa mère perdue dans son enfance. Cette voix qui l'avait guidée vers le sceau terrestre...  
« Cette force est en toi, se répéta-t-elle. Tu peux créer ta propre clef, Sakura. Puise dans ton amour. Puise au plus profond de toi. En ce que tu aimes le plus. Trouve ce point de ton esprit qui brûle. Trouve-le et le sceau terrestre modélisera tes rêves, petite Sakura. »  
_ Puise dans ton amour... répéta-t-elle à haute voix pour entendre de nouveau ce souffle dans son cou.  
_ Le cadre est parfait ! observa-t-on simplement.  
Sakura s'était adossée à un bouleau et ouvrit les yeux sur l'objectif de son amie.  
_ Tiffany, dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?  
_ Pas quand mon modèle est aussi beau et que sa mine est si paisible !  
_ Paisible ?  
_ Oui, je ne sais pas quelles pensées te traversaient, mais j'aurais bien voulu m'y trouver.  
_ Tu y étais, sourit Sakura. Je pensais à ce jour où...

Yvan arriva en classe en courant, ses affaires sous le bras et Sandrine poussa Sonya sur le côté pour le fusiller du regard :  
_ Mais où étais-tu ?!! Je te signale que tu as manqué les cours, ce matin !!  
_ Excuse-moi, Sandrine, j'avais à faire ! clama-t-il dans un éclat de rire qui invita les lycéens à l'accompagner.  
_ Mouais... fit-elle en s'approchant.  
_ Je t'ai manqué ? lui murmura-t-il.  
_ On... On peut dire ça, se ravisa-t-elle, rangeant sa rancœur.  
_ Je t'ai un peu laissée tombée, ces derniers temps... Je m'en excuse.  
_ Comme c'est mignon, souligna Alison. Je veux le même ! bondit-elle un doigt tendu vers le jeune homme qui se passa une main sur la nuque, un peu gêné.  
_ Ah non, il est riiiin qu'à moi, d'abord, assura fermement Sandrine en se pendant à son col. Pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et acquiesça.  
_ En parlant de copain, assura-t-il d'un coup, levant un doigt. Vous saviez qu'il existe des pays nordiques où les gens s'embrassent sur le nez car ils fait trop froid pour que leur lèvres puissent se frôler sans rester collées ! Alors ils ont trouvé d'autres moyens. Même la poignée de mains est risquée !!  
_ Et ta bêtise, le coupa Sandrine, elle n'est pas risquée... ?  
_ Il suffit de te voir, lança Tiffany, pour se convaincre que non... Bien au contraire !  
_ Bien dit, souffla Sakura. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, ces deux-là.  
_ Hum, hum, toussa le prof en posant son sac. Je suis là, moi.  
Les élèves pris dans leur discussion ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver et tous rejoignirent leur place, rouges de honte. Le silence pesa un instant sur la classe d'Anglais et le professeur sourit en inscrivant le sujet du cours au tableau.  
_ Je me demande quand même ce que tu faisais, souffla Sandrine à l'attention d'Yvan.  
_ Ce soir... articula-t-il silencieusement, pour ultime réponse.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, les derniers élèves quittaient le lycée et Sakura croisa Yvan et Sandrine qui s'éloignaient. Tiffany arriva en courant et s'excusa de son retard.  
_ Notre professeur de chant n'était pas dans la salle des profs. Mais j'ai réussi à la trouver. Mon cours est bien annulé ! Je peux donc effectivement rentrer avec toi, ce soir !  
_ Extra !

Yolis redevint visible devant le lycée en regardant partir les deux groupes d'amis chacun de leur côté. Il secoua la tête en songeant à de drôles de choses, puis inclina légèrement la tête vers la rue qui faisaient face au lycée :  
_ Tu les observais ?  
Lionel fit un pas vers lui, sortant de sa cachette :  
_ Je te retourne la question, gardien.  
_ Je veille, j'observe, c'est mon rôle.  
_ Ainsi nous sommes deux, rétorqua le jeune homme en rejoignant l'être magique. Le premier chapitre du dernier livre de Clow va commencer. Et avec lui, le bouleversement de tout ce qui existait jusque là...  
_ L'Antéscript, murmura le gardien en croisant les bras. Vous avez donc fini de traduire votre version ?  
Lionel fronça les sourcils :  
_ Comment ça « notre version » ?  
_ Tu ignores le principal, enfant de Clow ? Ce manuscrit fut volé à Clow alors qu'il venait de le clore. Je crois que c'est le Cercle qui jalousait le pouvoir grandissant du sorcier. On n'a jamais eu aucune preuve de cela... réfléchit le gardien.  
_ Mais non, nous possédons l'unique exemplaire !  
_ Celui que Clow a réécrit pour sa descendance, tu veux dire. La première version de son ultime empreinte dans cette lointaine vie disparut avec le temps. Un homme pourtant a réussi à remettre la main dessus. Et à le traduire bien avant toi.  
_ C'est impossible ! Il a fallu des décennies à notre famille pour finir ce travail !  
Yolis sourit.  
_ Eh oui... C'est ainsi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait !  
_ Tu sais qui...  
_ Evidemment. Et tu n'auras aucune difficulté à le découvrir. Bien. Je vais suivre ce jeune garçon, tu continues de poursuivre secrètement Sakura, je présume.  
_ L'Antéscript débute par les mots « La lumière divine ne pourra demeurée scellée »... Dis-moi. C'est du pouvoir des Elementaria dont il est question, non ?  
Yolis ouvrit ses ailes et s'apprêtait à s'envoler.  
_ Attends ! Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Il en va peut-être de la vie de Sakura.  
_ Sakura... craindre les Elementaria ! Tu es loin de la vérité, jeune Lionel. Bien loin !!

Sakura éclata de rire en repensant à l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Tiffany. Celle-ci avait détourné une énième fois le regard vers Kerobero, allongé, près du fauteuil, dans sa forme de gardien. Elle le dévisagea longuement sans comprendre ce qui assombrissait leur ami. Le Fauve avait toujours été un bon vivant. Quelque chose avait changé.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura en se penchant vers son amie.  
_ Je suis inquiète. Kero a changé.  
Sakura posa à son tour les yeux sur le gardien.  
_ Et il ne mange même plus... signala Sakura dans un murmure d'inquiétude.  
_ Tu sais ce qui le met dans cet état ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Il ne me dit rien. Il ne me parle plus beaucoup. Je me disais qu'il était peut-être un peu fatigué.  
Les yeux de Tiffany ne se relevèrent pas. Elle poussa même sa chaise et s'approcha de lui tandis que Sakura ramassait les tasses et l'assiette de gâteaux. Tiffany s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda dormir.  
Quel était ce sentiment qui la faisait vibrer de l'intérieur, remuant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son corps ? Etait-ce...

Kero s'avança vers la porte de bois noire entrebâillée et aperçut un immense jardin fleuri où l'herbe rase d'un beau vert foncé luisant dans le jour s'étendait jusqu'à un rempart de pierre. La paroi de bois pivota lentement et le jardin se dévoila peu à peu à ses yeux.  
« Non, mon ami, souffla très légèrement une voix au creux de son oreille. Ne passe pas cette porte. »  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
« Tu vas devenir le gardien du feu éternel, ce passage n'est réservé qu'à ceux qui méritent le passage vers l'au-delà, voyons. »  
_ Je ne peux pas y aller ?  
« Si tu n'avais pas été choisi, ce couloir de lumière aurait été ton chemin, mon jeune ami. Mais ton destin est tout autre. Si tu acceptes cette proposition, tu deviendras un de ceux qu'on appellera, plus tard, Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse... Mais tu peux refuser. »  
_ J'ai l'impression, murmura-t-il en cherchant des yeux parmi les silhouettes qui erraient en paix sur l'herbe. J'ai l'impression de perdre... une chose précieuse.  
« C'est ainsi... de mourir. Chacun y perd et y gagne. Chacun de tes souvenirs devra s'évanouir à jamais. De tous ces êtres qui sont passés, tu seras celui qui perdra le plus. Mais tu seras celui qui gagnera le plus. »  
_ C'est un choix important. Mais... pourquoi moi ?  
« Je ne peux te répondre. Le Destin a choisi. »  
Il baissa les yeux et la porte se referma doucement. Pourtant, dans son esprit, une lueur venait de se colorer de passion et de bonheur. Là, au creux de son esprit... Elle. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre ce souvenir et son regard se posa sur une allée du jardin de lumière. Une allée fleurie. Elle était là. Là, seule...  
La porte se scella devant ses yeux et la forme lumineuse lui apparut.  
_ Bienvenue dans la Sphère, mon ami.  
_ Je sais ce que je perds, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je le sais...

_ Wahhhhh !!!  
Tiffany recula d'un coup, effrayée, et il bondit sur ses quatre pattes, aux aguets.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il... ? Ca ne va pas ?  
Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la dévisagea d'un regard nouveau. Elle ne sut quoi dire tant les interrogations de ce regard magique la dérangeaient.  
_ Kero... ? arrivait Sakura. Ca va ?  
_ J'ai... ce n'était qu'un... rêve, dit-il en baissant doucement la voix.  
Il recula puis remonta vivement vers la chambre. Sakura dévisagea son amie et celle-ci souleva les épaules :  
_ Je l'ai juste caressé pendant qu'il dormait, c'est tout !

Yvan releva lentement la tête et dévisagea Sandrine qui était bouche bée. La nuit était tombée autour d'eux et les fenêtre de la maison de Sandrine éclairaient la ruelle. Il lui avait tout raconté. Dans les moindres détails.  
_ C'est... bafouilla-t-elle. C'est encore... une de... tes hist...  
_ Non, Sandrine, lui assura-t-il rempli d'une certaine fierté. Je veux faire ça pour Sakura. Toi-même, tu me répètes qu'elle n'est plus comme avant, plus préoccupée. Nous sommes ses amis, alors je voulais faire ça pour elle...  
_ C'est dangereux ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.  
_ Je le pensais.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Chuut, ne crie pas comme ça. Je le pensais, mais quand j'ai trouvé ce premier talisman, j'ai senti une chaleur très forte ! Un peu... un peu comme ta main sur ma joue, avoua-t-il.  
_ Tu essaies de m'attendrir, Yvan ! C'est que ça doit être dangereux !  
_ Pas du tout, fais-moi donc confiance...  
_ J'ai confiance, confia-t-elle alors... Si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu as fini ?  
_ Non, c'est pour ne pas les garder avec moi. Je voudrais que tu en gardes un avec toi... Ou bien que tu le caches. C'est important.  
Elle sut déceler cette fois un semblant de peur dans ses yeux mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.  
_ Il m'en reste un à trouver. Mais il y a un problème. Tout me porte à croire que c'est dans la maison d'Anthony qu'a été dissimulé le dernier.  
_ La maison d'Anthony ? Elle n'a pas été... détruite ?  
_ En fait, il y a deux ans, le parc d'attraction avait été construit sur le terrain... Mais depuis, ils l'ont déplacé... à cause d'un problème de propriété, je crois. Le terrain doit être vague, désormais. Je ne sais pas encore si la pierre y sera. Mais je vais y aller demain. Jusque là, garde ces trois-là... s'il te plaît.  
_ Mais...  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et glissa les talismans dans sa poche.  
_ Ce sera bientôt fini, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tout ceci compte pour moi... Je pense que c'est important aussi pour Sakura.  
_ Bien...  
_ Bonne soirée, souffla-t-il en la quittant devant chez elle. Je t'aime !  
_ Moi aussi, Yvan, soupira-t-elle en le voyant disparaître dans le fond de la rue... Sois prudent. 

Sakura reposa le combiné de téléphone et dévisagea Tiffany.  
_ Il n'est pas chez lui ? demanda celle-ci.  
_ Non, quel dommage, soupira Sakura. Je suis certaine que ses recherches à la bibliothèque concernent le Cercle. Et nous avons oublié de lui demander aujourd'hui encore !  
Sakura ouvrit la main et son talisman de mit à luire sous le plafonnier du salon.  
_ Oui...  
Sans que Sakura ne le remarquât, Tiffany s'était tournée discrètement vers l'escalier où avait disparu Kero un peu plus tôt. Elle chassa ces idées qui la traversaient sans cesse depuis et rejoignit Sakura qui réfléchissait intensément à cette soudaine passion de leur ami commun :  
_ Est-il possible qu'un livre parle du Cercle ?! Il me semblait que c'était un groupe secret de sorciers.  
_ Nous lui demanderons demain ! sourit Tiffany. Profitons de cette soirée ensemble.  
_ Oui, tu as raison !


	34. Quand la douleur nous noie

_(SAISON 2)_  
Quand la douleur nous noie

**Episode 33.1 : Un sentiment qui n'est pas le mien.**

Sakura courait entre les arbres et le flot la pourchassait sans éviter les troncs qui fondaient sur son passage. Kero survolait le parc et descendit vers elle :  
_ Remonte !!! Tu vas détruire tout le bois !  
_ Mais...  
Elle s'arrêta net, voyant le fluide couler dans l'air à toute vitesse et dans sa direction. Elle poussa d'un coup sur ses chevilles et s'envola, de grandes ailes s'écartant dans son dos, la transportant bien au-dessus de la ville endormie.  
_ Je ne peux pas me poser, se tourna-t-elle vers son gardien qui approchait.  
_ Tu dois l'arrêter, pourtant !!  
Le flot luisant sous la lueur pâle des étoiles remontait vers elle en se courbant sensiblement sur les côtés. Sakura chercha dans son jeu mais ne trouva pas une carte pour l'arrêter.  
_ Little n'a même pas tari son débit... Le Bouclier a fondu ! Le temps s'est fait rongé et Erase s'est fait effacée ! Quelle force est-ce ?!!!  
_ Attention ! lui cria Kero en la poussant d'un coup de tête.  
Le flot s'était séparé en une multitudes de bras qui l'avaient enveloppée en un instant. La poche se referma sur le gardien qui se protégea instinctivement avec son Bouclier.  
_ Kero !! s'écria Sakura. Kerooo !  
_ Je suis encore en vie, l'entendit-elle crier au creux de la bulle qui perdait en épaisseur.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!!  
Yue les rejoignit et figea le temps d'un balancement de sceptre.  
_ Ca ne sert à rien, lui souffla Sakura.  
_ Tu étais où, toi ?! lui demanda Kero en se débattant dans sa bulle avec les infiltration de liquide.  
Le temps reprit sa course et un des jets frappa le gardien au flanc, le faisant rugir de douleur. Sa hargne le piqua au vif et d'un puissant rugissement il fit sauvagement voler sa prison en éclats et le liquide se répandit autour d'eux.  
Le souffle court, la colère s'atténuant, il réalisa, demeurant coi.  
_ C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?!  
Sakura le rejoignit et remarqua la brûlure qui avait pelé la peau et mit le muscle à vif.  
_ Comment une force peut-elle être si puissante ?  
_ Ne restons pas là, leur lança Yue...  
_ Nous ne partirons pas, se retourna Sakura. Cette force ronge tout ce qui... se mit-elle à réfléchir.  
_ Tu as raison, chasseuse, souffla Kerobero en serrant les dents dans la douleur.  
De partout les particules de fluide se réveillèrent de leur choc et se rejoignirent sous eux. Sakura lança son sceptre au-dessus de sa tête et lança un regard direct à son ami guide.  
_ Bien, nous nous retirons... souffla-t-il.  
Le fauve rejoignit Yue et il s'éloignèrent rapidement.  
_ Tu étais où, toi ? siffla Kero.  
_ Occupes-toi de toi, lui rétorqua sèchement le Juge en passant sa main sur sa plaie. Mon pouvoir de Soin est assez puissant. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu perdes une partie de toi...  
_ Je suis prêt à tout pour elle, moi, mugit Kero en sentant la douleur s'apaiser lentement.  
Sakura aperçut son sceau apparaître sous elle. Les cartes, leur ordre... c'était la solution ! Elle concentra tout son pouvoir dans son sceptre et un vent léger se leva dans les environs, soulevant les feuilles, les plantes, les pierres et les branches. Dans les alentours, un pouvoir s'éveillait et Sakura sentit toute la force du sceau terrestre la traverser. Elle frappa la carte qu'elle avait jetée devant elle :  
_ Carte de la Douceuuuur ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant le pouvoir s'écraser sur Sweet.  
Le flot passa à l'attaque et Sakura ferma les yeux pour concentrer ses pensées sur cette attaque. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ? Cet emplacement vide pourtant... Non ! Elle ne pouvait laisser de place aux doutes. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux sur le liquide qui se cristallisa sous l'action de la poudre diffuse répandue par sa carte. Un nuage de douceur venait de freiner la force à quelques centimètres de ses pieds et elle plia les jambes vers elle et s'envola encore plus haut pour contourner l'immense cristal luisant.  
Elle redescendit auprès de la force et fit tourner son sceptre entre ses doigts. D'un coup de poignet, elle l'orienta et frappa la Force de toutes ses forces. Le cristal se brisa et le liquide jaillit avec une puissance évidente. Mais la capture avait fait son effet et tout ce qui s'échappait de ce cocon de Douceur rejoignit la carte qui se créait. La carte virevolta dans les airs et vint se poser dans sa main.  
_ C'était Acid !! cria-t-elle à Kero et Yue. Je l'ai eue !  
_ Acid ? murmura Kero. Qui pourrait bien avoir envie d'attaquer avec une force si faible ?!  
Yue haussa les épaules et repartit, son sceptre disparaissant entre ses doigts.  
_ Je ne sais pas... mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Le troisième agent est à l'image de Yolis le plus vicieux et le plus intelligent.  
_ Parle pour toi, lui cria Kero alors que l'autre gardien était déjà loin. Parle pour toi...  
_ Je l'ai eue, s'approcha Sakura. Tu as vu ? Sweet l'a piégée alors qu'aucune de mes cartes puissantes n'y étaient parvenu...  
_ C'est la nature du jeu de l'éternel, Sakura. Chaque force n'est rien si elle ne peut lutter contre quelque chose. C'est le principe des opposés. Tu l'as vite compris. C'est bien.  
_ Merci, sourit-elle. J'ai un bon maître !  
_ Oui. Rentrons, fit-il simplement. 

Alors que le soleil se levait, non loin de là, Gabrielle s'avançait dans la ruelle qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis l'incident qui avait détruit en partie l'impasse et les bâtiments qui la cernaient. Elle passa une main sur la porte en songeant à son ami, perdu dans cet épisode malheureux...  
Il n'en restait rien. Sakura l'avait capturée. Sakura... Elle n'y était pour rien. Le seul et unique fautif, c'était Clow. Il avait agi inconsidérément en la séparant de son ami de toujours... Le seul qui l'avait comprise. Et le sorcier les avait séparés pour des histoires de vulgaires puissances ! Il devrait payer ! Il devrait sacrifier lui aussi une partie de sa vie pour avoir voulu maîtriser la sienne ! Après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais le jeune sorcier qu'il était alors était bien trop présomptueux pour reconnaître la suprématie des forces sur l'humanité...  
En un mot, il paierait !  
Elle frappa du poing dans le reste de mur et celui-ci s'écrasa sur lui-même sous la puissance de l'impact.   
Un flash la traversa alors et elle aperçut un sceptre s'abattre sur elle alors qu'elle l'implorait. Ses yeux s'étaient clos sur elle et il avait murmuré la formule de capture. Le choc de pouvoir sur la surface de son corps astral l'avait presque assommée, déchirée, et un puissant souffle la figea, pouvoir et sens, dans la carte. Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux sur la boutique ravagée, haletante.  
« Il paiera pour ses choix !»

Thomas longea la rue en bus et s'adossa à la vitre en serrant contre lui la serviette qui contenait son nouveau contrat. Un nouveau travail, un nouveau quotidien... Mais toujours cette impression de mensonge qui rôdait à la maison. Il ne s'y attardait plus, d'ailleurs, y dormant simplement, préférant déjeuner à l'extérieur pour ne plus croiser celui qui lui avait menti.  
Son père.  
De toute évidence, quelque chose d'imposant se mettait en place, une chose si puissante que ses douleurs au cœur devenaient continues, le crispant à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Quelque chose d'effrayant posait peu à peu un pied à Tomoeda. Et Dominique n'y était pas indifférent. Pire : il était au courant. Et ce silence de son père l'avait blessé. Dominique savait pertinemment que Thomas était capable de sentir ces choses et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Le livre de Clow... La maladie de sa mère... Tout ceci n'était pas des hasards ! Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Simplement une partie de ce sorcier appelé Clow Reed ? Etait-ce tout ?  
Il descendit du bus en songeant au pouvoir phénoménal que générait sa sœur à présent. Comment la moitié d'un sorcier avait pu engendrer un tel pouvoir ? Il y avait plus... Quelque chose que Dominique leur cachait à lui et à Sakura !  
Thomas se planta face à l'immeuble où il allait travailler.  
« Et pendant que ma sœur s'épuise à combattre cette « chose » je me contente de travailler » soupira-t-il.  
Un pouvoir se déplaçait non loin et il leva les yeux au ciel. Deux larges ailes se posèrent au sommet du building. Il se mit à courir vers les portes vitrées et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En quelques minutes il se retrouva au dernier étage et s'enfonça dans un couloir privé pour atteindre l'escalier qui menait au toit de l'immeuble. Bondissant de marches en marches il rejoignit la porte de métal qui bloquait l'issue et la frappa avec le pied. Le métal du verrou céda et il posa son dossier sur le côté pour chercher celui qui était apparu.  
_ Yue ?!  
Le gardien braqua le regard dans sa direction, debout sur le rebord et haussa un sourcils :  
_ Que fais-tu là ?  
_ Je... réfléchit Thomas en reprenant son souffle. Je t'ai senti passer, en bas...  
_ Ah, fit le gardien en pivotant vers le vide. Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir, le toit d'une ville me fait penser à... notre ancien monde.  
_ Votre ancien monde ? Que veux-tu dire, s'approcha Thomas alors qu le vent soufflait très fort à cette altitude.  
_ La Sphère... souffla Yue. Mon monde en tant que gardien.  
_ Tu... tu n'y vas plus ?  
_ Je ne peux rien te dire... mais...  
Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'approchait du vide.  
_ Tu veux peut-être parler à Mathieu...  
_ Mathieu ignore sa vraie nature à présent, lança Thomas sans répondre, sans le regarder, sans bouger, les yeux pendus dans le vide. Pourquoi ?  
_ Il se passe des choses en lui. Mon pouvoir ne durera pas, Thomas... Et après tout ceci, indiqua-t-il d'un simple geste de la main, je mourrai.  
Thomas demeura stoïque, fixant la population qui serpentait en contre-bas.  
_ Mais tout ça, il le savait, il y a quelques années ! Il a tout oublié.  
_ Il change. Il devient...  
Le gardien se tut alors et haussa les épaules.  
_ C'est ainsi, les gens changent... termina-t-il.  
Thomas se baissa et s'assit sur le rebord en ciment, la tête baissée :  
_ Tu me mens, toi aussi... Tu n'as jamais parlé de Mathieu comme d'un être à part entière... il faisait toujours partie de toi, jusqu'à présent. Or, désormais, tu le considères comme un homme doué de pensée, de sentiments et de volonté ! Dis-moi ce qui change !  
Yue décroisa les bras en l'écoutant et ne chercha pas à croiser son regard pourtant soutenu. Il demeura figé sur l'horizon et secoua la tête :  
_ Je ne te mens pas. Les gens changent. Et je change...  
_ Quel rapport avec Mathieu ?  
_ Il ne veut pas mourir... Alors que j'y suis prêt. Voilà toute la différence.  
_ Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas clair...  
Le gardien fit un pas en arrière et descendit du rebord pour se tourner vers Thomas :  
_ Je peux t'aider, si tu veux... Pour cette douleur, dit-il alors.  
_ Attends, je voudrais que tu me dises...  
Yue s'était avancé et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Dans ses yeux, Thomas discerna un calme apaisant et il fit la moue.  
_ Dis toujours, souffla-t-il.  
_ Ton souffle. Souviens-toi de ce jour où tu m'as insufflé ton pouvoir. Ton cœur a relâché cette part de vie par le biais de ton souffle. La douleur qui t'étreint, fit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, agenouillé devant lui, est magique. C'est un aiguillon planté dans ton aura.  
Thomas détourna le regard.  
_ Chasse-le. Chasse tes doutes, ce sont eux qui ouvrent cette brèche à la douleur. Tu peux être plus fort... Je le sais. Tu me l'as prouvé, Thomas...  
Il se releva et Thomas inspira profondément.  
_ Tu m'aides à présent... ? Alors que je veux la vérité... Que caches-tu réellement, gardien ? Que ne veux-tu pas dire de si important... ?  
Yue se retourna vers l'horizon et fit quelques pas vers un autre rebord du toit.  
_ Nous sommes quatre gardiens. Mais nous ne sommes pas semblables ! Je ne possède ni le tempérament de feu de Kerobero, ni la sinuosité d'esprit de Yolis, et encore moins l'infinie compassion de Tara. Mais ce qui me rapproche d'elle est bien plus profond. Je perds mon pouvoir dans les sentiments que je ressens. Je me détruis... en aimant.  
_ Tu... aimes ? Tu aimes encore Clow ?  
_ Je me découvre des sentiments... je me découvre un second Moi... précisa-t-il dans un semblant d'éclat de rire nerveux. Et je vais devoir m'en destituer car nous ne nous dirigeons pas dans la même direction...  
Thomas se leva en le voyant élargir ses ailes.  
_ Tu vas mourir, Yue ! Et ça ne te fait rien... ?!  
_ Je ne mourrai que dans votre monde. L'univers est riche en expériences. J'aurai goûté ici à un fruit qui m'était défendu. Dark me l'avait expliqué ! « La lumière ne peut qu'effacer l'obscurité, pas l'enrichir » J'ai voulu entrer dans la lumière et je m'y suis détruit à petit feu !  
Sur ses mots, il s'envola.  
_ C'est moi que tu aimes ?!!! lui cria Thomas... Yue !! Yue... appela-t-il avec moins de vigueur. Merci...

**  
Episode 33.2 : Ouvre-moi... ton cœur.**

Le mal le rongeait de l'intérieur et Yue se posa dans un parc pour soulager cette douleur et redevenir celui qui le faisait moins souffrir. Sur le sable de l'enclos, l'apparence de Yue se déchira et Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, inspirant légèrement, emplissant ses poumons en cherchant autour de lui à savoir où il se trouvait.  
_ Il est seul.  
_ Comme toujours, répondit Tara. L'eau est l'élément le plus riche mais le plus solitaire.  
_ Il a tellement changé, s'énerva Yolis. Il était si agréable, si mesquin... La vie n'avait de l'intérêt que par ses brimades incessantes et nos affrontements amicaux. Regarde ce qu'il est devenu !  
Tara sourit en inclinant la tête.  
_ Il te fait pitié ?  
_ Ah ! Ca, c'est le mot !  
_ Mais tu es triste aussi...  
Yolis haussa les sourcils et la dévisagea un instant. Elle secoua la tête alors que Mathieu s'éloignait.  
_ Toi aussi, tu n'es plus véritablement le même.  
_ Rahhh, grogna le gardien. Toujours le même discours. Nous changeons tous... Et toi ?  
_ Moi ? sourit-elle en jetant un doux regard vers le jeune homme qui cherchait son chemin sur la route du parc.  
Elle leva un doigt vers lui et un panneau se créa derrière Mathieu. Il sursauta presque en l'observant et chercha autour de lui, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction fléchée.  
_ Moi, je ne change pas, je suis enfin moi-même... C'est peut-être un changement, aussi.  
_ Tes mystères m'agacent, Tara.   
_ Quels mystères ? reprit-elle en ouvrant les bras. Il traverse simplement la même épreuve que moi. Mais nous ne suivons pas le même chemin. L'instant de son véritable choix arrive. Pourvu que Yue ne se perde pas dans les sentiments de Mathieu...  
_ Mathieu ? Ah, se souvint Yolis. Son apparence.  
_ Son apparence, comme tu dis, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Yvan traversa la rue et aperçut la demeure immense, ainsi que le jardin qui s'allongeait le long de la bâtisse imposante. « Elle avait été détruite ! » Il poussa le portail et s'avança sur le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée.  
_ Il n'est pas là, le rattrapa Samantha avant qu'il ne frappât. Que voulais-tu ?  
Gothar demeura perché sur sa branche et tourna la tête vers l'autre partie du jardin, protégé des yeux indiscrets. « Les temps sont durs pour toi, Anthony, songea-t-il. Mais n'est-ce pas encore une épreuve de Clow ? »  
_ A quoi penses-tu ? le rejoignit Samantha en se recoiffant, une fois assise à ses côtés.  
_ Je ne me sens pas bien. Anthony a toujours su quoi faire pour nous réconforter. Et je me sens impuissant.  
_ L'impuissance n'est que le choix des lâches.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Je pense simplement qu'il faut avoir abandonné tout espoir pour ressentir ce qu'on appelle l'impuissance. Moi, je garde toujours espoir.  
_ Ben tiens, souffla le fauve sombre. Et d'où te vient cette confiance subite ?  
_ C'est moi, voilà tout. Vous ne m'écoutez jamais, alors, je me tais d'ordinaire.  
_ Epatant.  
Elle le frappa derrière la tête et il voltigea dans le jardin.  
_ N'en fais pas trop quand même, lui souffla-t-elle. Sinon mon côté chipie va revenir au galop !

Anthony poussa la porte de la salle de méditation et la referma. Il soupira longuement et retira la clef, comme un dernier geste pour clore définitivement cette cave où il avait passé tant de temps dans la concentration et l'espoir d'un jour y parvenir. Voilà qui était fait. Il était normal. Normal. Incapable de quoi que ce fût.  
Quand il se retourna vers le balcon de pierre, Katya s'y était appuyée et laissait voguer son regard vers l'infini du ciel. Anthony rangea la clef dans sa poche et s'approcha.  
_ Katya, l'appela-t-il d'en bas...  
Elle mit un temps pour sortir de ses pensées. Mais bientôt elle se pencha vers lui, son visage s'éclairant distinctement :  
_ Oui... ?  
_ Est-ce que tu m'excuseras un jour ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils et s'appuya au balcon en replaçant machinalement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.  
_ T'en vouloir...  
_ Tu sais très bien...  
_ J'en veux à Clow. J'en veux à mon père... mais pas à toi.  
_ Mais Clow... c'était moi.  
Elle recula et descendit.  
Il l'attendit sur le perron de granit et elle lui apparut dans une robe qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle approcha et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue :  
_ Tu es un idiot, Anthony. Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir ? Tu n'es que la réincarnation de celui qui a pris les décisions. Je n'aime ni ne déteste Clow à travers toi... Tu es celui que mon cœur a choisi.  
Il haussa les épaules et fit un pas vers le jardin.  
_ Mais tu vas perdre ce à quoi tu tenais le plus !  
_ En partie. Tu avais bien perdu cette demeure. Et Tara te l'a rendue... Rien ne disparaît jamais tant qu'une personne l'a connu. L'esprit garde tout en mémoire.  
_ Comment peux-tu être si calme à l'idée de perdre le temple... ? Je ne comprends pas. Je m'en veux tellement. A moi, à Clow ou à qui ce soit. Je suis en colère de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt.  
Elle s'assit sur les quelques marches qui descendaient vers le jardin où il avait posé un pied et elle croisa les bras sur ses genoux :  
_ Au lieu de t'accabler de ce qui me fait mal, pourquoi ne pas te réjouir de ce qui me comble ?  
_ Parce que c'est plus fort que moi. Je possédais les souvenirs.  
Il s'assit, la main tirée par la femme qui lui souriait :  
_ C'est une douleur que tu ne dois pas vaincre seul. Je suis là...  
_ Tu as tant d'attentions pour moi...  
Elle acquiesça et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son visage et recula.  
_ Katya... Nous nous étions promis...  
_ Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que si une femme reste avec un enfant si longtemps c'est qu'il y a plus qu'un sentiment rassurant de maternité ! Ne te prends pas pour un fils qui doit combler ses parents de joie, Anthony. Parce que je t'aime... je suis amoureuse de toi. Ma promesse ne tient plus.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
_ Je ne veux pas attendre ta majorité ! Je devais te prouver ce sentiment qui brûle en moi... Depuis... toujours.  
Il baissa les yeux et demeura silencieux.  
_ Tu as raison, je suis un idiot...  
_ Tu es perdu. Je suis un point d'ancrage, si tu veux. Tu n'as plus de pouvoir et tu fuis la réalité, où donc peux-tu te cacher ?  
_ J'aimerais tant te rendre cet amour...  
_ Aucun cadeau... même le sanctuaire ! n'égalera un sourire de toi, dit-elle en se levant. Oublie ce qui va se passer ici, assura-t-elle en orientant son regard vers le parc. Et concentre-toi sur ce se passe ici, finit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la haie qui cernait le jardin et sourit.

Lionel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'éloigna du buisson qui le protégeait et sembla se perdre un instant dans de folles pensées. Yolis avait raison ? Anthony souffrait...  
Il rentra chez lui, les pensées ankylosées et désordonnées. Anthony lui était toujours apparu comme une personne totalement équilibrée. Quelqu'un qui savait d'où il venait, ce qu'il était et où il allait... Et c'est les poings serrés et la rancœur au bord des lèvres qu'il était venu lui parler... Ne pas entrer, finalement... en pensant aux paroles de Yolis. Préférer passer sur le côté... et cette discussion !  
La porte de son appartement se ferma mollement derrière lui. Pierre lui indiqua que le repas était prêt. Il le refusa d'un silence perturbé. Tout ce qu'il avait construit contre cet ancêtre qui maîtrisait de façon trop mystérieuses leurs vies volait en éclats. Toute sa raison s'était ébranlée dans cet instant de confession. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un d'aussi perdu ? Peut-être... plus que lui...  
Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, dans son peignoir, il ressassait toujours cette impression terrible de s'être encore trompé.  
« Il n'est pas si différent de moi... Celle qu'il aime va souffrir et il ne peut rien y faire... »  
« Au lieu de t'accabler de ce qui me fait mal, entendait-il encore Katya lui confier, pourquoi ne pas te réjouir de ce qui me comble ? »  
« Ce qui la comble... »  
« Qu'est-ce qui comble Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui la rend heureuse ? »  
On frappa. Il posa la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux et ressentit le pouvoir derrière la porte. Son pouvoir. Pierre posa la main sur la poignée et Lionel accourut pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. Le silence s'ensuivit et le majordome regagna l'appartement.  
Sakura arrondit le dos en voyant la poignée revenir dans sa position initiale.  
« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir »  
« Que fait-elle ici ? Elle... »  
Le silence encore.  
_ Lionel, tu es là ?  
Il fronça les sourcils, les doigts sur la poignée. Son cœur battait tellement fort. Si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'entendre.  
_ Lionel... murmura-t-elle en sentant le pouvoir du jeune homme se dégager de l'appartement. Je voulais te parler... Je voulais te parler de ce que tu m'as dit dans le parc... A propos... de nous, lâcha-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge.  
Les doigts de Lionel tremblaient sur la boule dorée et il inspira profondément.  
_ Tu avais raison, poursuivit Sakura. Nous ne devons pas répéter la même erreur. Parce que... Parce que tu m'aimes, et ça je n'en doute plus.  
Il finit par lâcher le métal et posa les mains sur le bois sans dire un mot, le cœur au bord de la crise, les sourcils froncés contre ses sentiments, s'opposant de tout son devoir à sa volonté.  
_ Si tu pars et que tu ne reviens plus... avoua-t-elle dans un murmure qui lui arracha quelques larmes. Je crois... je crois que... Lionel... je crois que je pourrais en mourir.  
Il tomba à genoux, les larmes s'écrasant sur le carrelage de l'entrée.  
« je ne peux pas, se répéta-t-il, je ne peux pas... Je n'en ai pas le droit... c'est écrit !! »  
_ Lionel ? Parle-moi. Dis-moi non, au moins... Repousse-moi si tu crois que c'est le mieux pour nous... Mais... Mais dis quelque chose...  
Il se mordit la lèvre et s'adossa à la porte, assis contre elle.  
_ Pars ! lança-t-il.  
_ Lionel ? sursauta-t-elle en se raccrochant à ce brin de voix... Je...  
_ Pars, Sakura !  
Elle posa une main sur le bois pour ressentir encore un peu cette chaleur qui l'inondait par le biais de son pouvoir qu'elle recevait de plein fouet au travers de la porte.  
_ Si c'est... ce que tu veux...  
Il se replia sur lui-même. « Comment aurait-il pu vouloir ça ?!! »  
_ Adieu, alors... murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Je t'aime Lionel. Même si ça ne compte plus pour toi... je t'aime et je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé, blessé, mal compris... Je t'aime.  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle recula. Puis partit en courant.  
Il éclata en sanglots en perdant à chaque seconde la sensation de sa magie... C'était fini... Sa mère pourrait être fier de lui. Et le destin serait enfin ce qu'il devait être. Sans cet amour.  
Pierre reparut dans l'entrée et Lionel essuya d'un trait ses larmes en le dévisageant tristement :  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me torture pour une femme qui ne m'a simplement jamais montré le moindre sentiment, Pierre ?  
_ Votre mère est un pilier de la famille et la dernière magicienne des Li. Son rôle de mère est peut-être passé au second plan mais elle vous aime.  
Lionel se leva, sentant sa rage se réveiller. Il l'avait trouvé le responsable !  
_ Une mère ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse du bonheur de ses enfants ?! Coréane a été mariée à un inconnu... Fiona reçoit tous les jours des commentaires quant à sa vie de célibataire... Feliana a quitté la maison et Venice vit un enfer dans cette grande école qu'elle déteste !  
_ Peut-être tous ses choix n'étaient-ils effectivement pas... judicieux.  
Lionel explosa :  
_ Ce n'est pas Clow que je hais !! C'est elle !!  
_ Non, monsieur, ne dites pas ça...  
_ Elle nous dirige tous depuis toujours. Et je commence à me demander si... Si la volonté de Clow a à voir quoi que ce soit là-dedans !

  
**Episode 33.3 : Amours impossibles.**

Sakura finit sa course devant le portail de l'immense propriété. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle poussa la grille et s'élança sur l'allée de graviers. Tiffany sortit, prévenue par une servante, et partit à la rencontre de Sakura. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et n'en finit plus de verser de lourdes larmes sur l'épaule de son amie.  
_ C'est fini... murmura-t-elle. C'est fini...  
Tiffany comprit tout de suite de qui elle parlait. Elle passa les bras dans son dos et lui murmura quelques mots qui n'apaiseraient pas sa douleur mais qui lui montrerait qu'elle était là, à ses côtés dans ce moment... Le souffle de Sakura se ralentit d'un coup et Tiffany dut bientôt supporter tout son poids, la jeune femme venait de perdre connaissance.

Le médecin quitta la chambre et retrouva Tiffany et sa mère inquiètes devant la porte.  
_ Elle était fatiguée. Enormément fatiguée. Qu'a-t-elle fait qui l'ait à ce point épuisée ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, commença Suzanne.  
Tiffany fronça légèrement les sourcils et quitta les deux adultes pour se précipiter vers le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et tapa nerveusement sur le rebord du meuble... « décroche... »

Il marchait dans le long couloir et une silhouette à l'aura si apaisante lui apparut.  
_ Tu es Kerobero ?  
_ Je crois, oui, c'est ainsi que m'a appelé celle qui... commença-t-il en repensant à cet instant qui lui étreignait encore le cœur...  
_ Je m'appelle Tara. Je vais être la gardienne de la Terre. J'espère qu'on sera amis.  
_ Si nous sommes gardiens, nous avons intérêt, sourit-il.  
Elle leva un bras vers le couloir devant eux pour lui faire signe de passer devant. L'allée s'éclaira et une galerie richement garnies de miroirs leur apparut, miroitant la lumière à l'infini.  
_ Mais où est-on exactement ?  
_ Mon guide m'a expliqué que ceci est la sphère créatrice. Une parcelle de la divinité que l'on connaît, je crois.  
Kero tourna la tête vers la salle obscure qu'il quittait. Et avec la salle, ses souvenirs qui s'embrumaient... Tout particulièrement ce visage délicat et souriant qu'il avait perdu dans un entrebâillement de porte.  
_ Kero ?   
_ Pardon... je ne me sens pas encore à mon aise, ici... c'est si... mystérieux !  
_ Il y aura, dans quelques heures, l'Initiation. Alors soit patient...  
_ Dis, la coupa-t-il sans l'avoir écouté... Gardes-tu des souvenirs de... ta vie... avant ?  
_ Je suis décédée alors que j'étais une toute petite fille. Je ne veux pas garder en moi le regard triste de ma mère et l'absence de mon père au moment ou j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma pauvre famille. Tout ceci s'effacera bientôt, je l'espère.  
_ Je commence à oublier ce que je perds de ma vie, moi... et je ne sais même plus si c'est un bien ou un mal !  
_ Il ne faut pas t'en faire... Tout se passera bien, je crois...  
Il firent un pas dans la salle aux miroirs et Kero se tourna vers une des glaces où il apercevaient le visage serein et apaisant de sa nouvelle amie. Il hésita à rechercher son propre reflet et se pencha finalement vers la glace aux reflets flous...  
Bip biiiiiip !  
Il bondit dans la chambre et en écartant les ailes, de haine... Quand il se rendit compte que le téléphone sonnait, il se calma et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi suis-je si... nerveux, moi ? » Il avança le museau vers le téléphone et décrocha...

Dominique leva les yeux vers la porte-fenêtre en voyant le gardien prendre son envol.  
_ Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps.  
_ Tu as peur ? lui demanda Nathalie.  
_ Quand je ne maîtrise rien, c'est bien normal, non ? Ce nouvel agent semble terrible.  
_ Notre fille est devenue une jeune femme admirable, sourit Nathalie en flottant près de lui.  
Il acquiesça et haussa les épaules.  
_ Mais pour moi, c'est encore ma petite fille. Et chaque seconde, je me demande si j'avais raison de suivre mon intuition. Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas possédé le Livre ?  
_ Ne renie pas tes intuitions, lui confia-t-elle. Elles nous ont souvent aidés.  
_ Et j'ai tué à cause d'elles, s'obscurcit-il. J'ai ôté la vie... Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?  
_ Tu n'es pas un meurtrier... mais un sorcier. Je ne regrette rien, moi. Tout ce que j'ai vécu, même si j'étais guidée par le Destin, ne m'a apporté que le bonheur...  
Il inclina la tête et elle la releva en lui caressant la joue :  
_ Même ma mort, précisa-t-elle du bout des lèvres. J'ai retrouvé mes parents... Et je ne t'ai pas perdu... je vous ai vus vivre, j'ai goûté à une vie nouvelle qui m'était inconcevable de mon vivant...  
Elle surprit un sourire au creux de son cœur et l'embrassa avant de disparaître.  
_ Je t'aime... Nathalie.

Kero aperçut le signe de Tiffany et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière :  
_ Monte... nous irons plus vite !  
Ils volèrent dans le couloir désert vers la chambre. Elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber et elle se surprit à passer ses doigts dans sa fourrure de façon discrète... « Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?!!! » se cria-t-elle en pensées en se redressant. Il se posa devant la porte et elle le laissa entrer en jetant un œil dans le couloir avant de rentrer à son tour.  
Kero s'approcha de Sakura, étendue sur le lit et se crispa :  
_ Une force ! C'est une force...  
_ Mais, elle n'a rien senti, elle... Enfin, elle arrivait en courant de chez Lionel...  
_ Retire-lui ses cartes de la poche, lui demanda-t-il. J'ai une drôle d'impression.  
Yolis apparut derrière eux, les sourcils froncés, cherchant la force qu'il venait de sentir... Tara apparut à son tour derrière lui et lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Il disparurent alors et Tiffany tourna la tête, prise par une intuition étrange.  
Kero poussa du museau les cartes qu'elle avait posées sur les draps et rugit de douleur en sentant la force lui brûler la truffe.  
_ Celle-là !  
_ Acid ? la prit Tiffany. Mais elle... Une partie de la carte s'est effacé ! Là, sur le côté, lui montra-t-elle, projetant sur lui un peu de cet acide.  
Il fit un bond en arrière et elle posa la carte pour s'approcher.  
_ Non, non, c'est bon, ça va...  
_ Je suis désolée, fit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui, en auscultant la plaie qui saignait un peu.  
_ C'est bon... souffla-t-il, un peu gêné... Hum ! toussa-t-il. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose... la carte se libère !  
Il la contourna et se rapprocha du lit poussant Acid d'un souffle.  
_ C'est... c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi cette carte ?  
Tiffany le rejoignit et prit la carte entre ses doigts.  
_ C'est Love ! enfin... il me semble, son nom est effacé. C'est la carte qui est née de la communion de Sakura et Lionel sur les toits de la ville, il y a plusieurs mois.  
_ Love... réfléchit Kero... Ce n'est pas une carte de Clow. Je n'y pensais plus... C'est une carte que Sakura a créée.  
_ Que doit-on faire ? C'est Acid qui rend Sakura ainsi ? et c'est cette carte sans nom qui libère Acid ?  
_ Je ne sais pas... je n'en sais rien...  
Tiffany ne pouvait pas patienter plus longtemps. Elle se précipita avec la carte nouvelle vers sa chambre et elle revint avec son coffre :  
_ Je vais l'enfermer là... Peux-tu protéger cette boîte avec Shield ?  
_ Je veux bien mais...  
_ Ca devrait être suffisant, et si ça ne marche pas, nous trouverons autre chose.  
Il se concentra et elle referma son coffre à clef. Il lança son pouvoir du Bouclier sur l'objet et la clef s'envola à l'autre bout de la salle. Tout deux s'approchèrent d'Acid, le signe qui avait disparut sur le côté droit de la carte venait de réapparaître. Les draps grignotés par la magie de l'Acide se reformèrent autour des cartes et Kero soupira :  
_ C'était une brillante idée...  
_ Je vous suis depuis tellement de temps, sourit-elle, gênée par le compliment, j'ai appris à réagir en fonction des cartes !  
_ Mais quelque chose m'inquiète...  
_ J'y ai pensé aussi, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Sakura. Si cette carte est la carte sans nom que possédait Sakura... Alors Void aussi va peut-être nous attaquer ! En mourant dans le combat contre Brice, Hope serait redevenue les deux cartes qu'elle était avant... ?  
Il haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête :  
_ Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais mais tu as entièrement raison, j'ai honte de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier... quel gardien je fais !  
_ A quoi pensais-tu ?  
_ Eh bien, se tourna-t-il vers la chasseuse endormie, si cette carte a perdu son appellation « Love », c'était parce que Sakura venait de perdre une partie de son pouvoir...  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Une partie... de la carte en elle même...  
_ Cette carte était en Sakura et... Lionel ! Mais alors, ce qu'elle m'a dit en arrivant... « C'est fini »  
_ Oui. Je crois que la carte réagit à... leur amour ! Il faudrait presque les empêcher de ne plus se voir ! Ou ce serait tragique... Si cette carte agit sur toutes les autres comme Void, on court à la catastrophe !  
_ Mais, enfin, Kero... Tu parles de Sakura et Lionel ! Ils s'aimeront toujours ! Nous ne courons aucun danger.

_ Voilà, maman... murmura Lionel dans un éclat de voix qu'il ne contrôla pas. Je ne la verrai plus ! Comme tu le veux... mais si je le fais, ce n'est pas pour toi... mais pour le Destin ! comme tu dis... C'est... fini...  
Il se laissa tomber sur les draps de son lit et soupira, mêlant sa hargne à sa tristesse.  
« Quel enfant sage, je fais... »


	35. La fin d'une liaison

_(SAISON 2)_  
La fin d'une liaison

**Episode 34.1 : L'âme de la Terre**

La voix de Tiffany haussa encore d'un demi-ton et la mélodie délicate du couplet berça un groupe d'élèves, arrêté sous la fenêtre. Elles se firent des commentaires secrets et Tiffany fronça les sourcils en faisant une pause avant le refrain... Quel était ce tourment... ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu à Son contact ? Etait-elle sensible à Son mal-être ? Cela pouvait-il la renverser à ce point ?   
Elle ressentait un point dans sa cage thoracique, une douleur languissante, langoureuse... Un mal impossible à définir, à contrôler, à effacer, à oublier. Elle souffrait d'un mal nouveau. De la tristesse simplement ? Mais pour quelle raison ? La rupture entre Sakura et Lionel. Son amie avait perdu sa joie de vivre et son entrain. Et elle se sentait totalement impuissante face à la distance qui s'installait entre les deux camarades, l'une portée par son chagrin, l'autre par ses doutes.  
« Elle souffre, songea Tiffany. Je devrais être totalement désemparée par sa douleur... Je ne ressens plus rien... J'ai mal... pour moi ! Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi... »  
Sa voix s'était tue dans un silence étranglé et le professeur s'approcha :  
_ Tiffany ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en apercevant les larmes qui perlaient en continu sur son si doux visage. Qu'y a-t-il, Tiffany ?  
_ Rien, monsieur, hoqueta-t-elle. Je suis désolée... Mais... je n'arrive pas à.. me retenir.  
_ Je crois que nous allons faire une pause. Tu es peut-être fatiguée par ta journée. Tout compte fait, se ravisa-t-il, nous allons arrêter pour ce soir. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi... D'accord ?  
_ Oui... Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir en papier qu'il lui tendit.  
_ Ce n'est rien...   
Elle rassembla ses partitions et sortit en silence. Dans le couloir, elle fit quelques pas et s'appuya au mur, la douleur la submergeant une nouvelle fois. Elle se remit à pleurer et secoua la tête...  
« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, à la fin ? »

Kero releva le nez et observa sa chasseuse, allongée sur son lit, le coussin serré contre elle, les yeux perdu dans le vide.  
_ Ce n'est pas bon de se morfondre, lui murmura-t-il, compatissant.  
Elle demeura silencieuse.  
_ Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...  
Elle posa les yeux sur lui et haussa un sourcil :  
_ Tu crois que tu es mieux, Kero, articula-t-elle, le visage écrasé contre son oreiller. Tu es d'un sinistre...  
_ Ok ! reconnut-il, je l'ai mérité, celle-là. En tout cas, tu es cynique, ça prouve que tu ne te laisses pas mourir.  
Elle secoua la tête et il fit un pas vers le lit, posant son museau près d'elle.  
_ Pourquoi tu restes sous cette forme ? demanda-t-elle après s'être longuement dévisagés.  
_ Parce que ma puissance n'arrête pas de croître. En tant que peluche, c'est presque trop difficile.  
Elle inspira profondément et réfléchit :  
_ Et Mathieu ? Je le verrai moins, alors ? Si Yue est comme toi...  
Kero se redressa légèrement et son regard la fuit un court instant.  
_ Yue n'est pas comme moi, avoua-t-il. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, je suis comme Yolis : un être brut. Yue possède plus de... profondeur.  
_ De la profondeur... ?  
Elle se redressa et s'assit contre son mur en prenant sur ses genoux la poupée que lui avait offert Tiffany, un jour.  
_ Kero...  
_ Oui ?  
Elle chercha dans ses poches le talisman qu'elle avait découvert avec Erase.  
_ Qui est Tara ? demanda-t-elle alors. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, si je ne me trompe... Alors tu sais qui est Tara.  
Surpris, il releva le museau et ils se fixèrent encore un peu.  
_ J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, oui... comment le sais-tu ?  
_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
_ Parce que... Je préférais l'existence que m'avait offert Clow. J'ai retrouvé des souvenirs douloureux et des images que je ne comprends plus... Des choses que je préfère contenir, plutôt que de t'importuner avec ça.  
_ M'importuner, répéta-t-elle pour elle alors qu'il retournait sur le tapis.

Des pas amenèrent l'homme jusqu'à l'arbre sacré qui trônait en maître dans le parc du sanctuaire. Il posa la main sur l'écorce et sourit, en contact enfin avec cette sensation survenue du passé. Tout ceci réveillait de si lointains souvenirs.  
Katya arrivait, elle se figea sous le porche sacré et laissa tomber son sac, prise par l'étonnement. Il inclina la tête dans sa direction et elle courut vers lui, se jetant à son cou :  
_ Papa !!  
_ Bonjour Katya.  
Elle ne savait quoi dire, elle le garda longtemps contre elle, sentant son cœur entrer en résonance avec ce lieu magique. Il était revenu et elle ne tenait pas à le laisser repartir. Il était enfin de retour.  
_ Enfin, Katya, lui murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
_ Je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenu !  
Un éclat soudain les interpella tout deux et elle tourna la tête vers le cerisier ancestral.  
_ Ca recommence, souffla-t-elle. Sais-tu pourquoi il réagit ainsi ?  
_ C'est un cycle qui commence. Le dernier cycle lunaire avant le réveil !  
L'éclat se prolongea dans toutes les ramifications de son branchage et Katya effleura machinalement le corps de l'arbre pour l'apaiser. Elle pivota vers le prêtre Tsukimine et fronça les sourcils :  
_ Un cycle ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ C'est la raison de mon retour. Mon voyage m'a conduit dans un vieux temple du Tibet. Et j'y ai découvert un vieux texte. Un combat légendaire, retracé en longues fresques ornementales. Et ce combat est sur le point de se dérouler de nouveau.  
Elle n'osa pas lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Une idée folle avait germé en elle : et s'il ne savait rien ?  
_ Papa... commença-t-elle.  
_ Les moines en méditation parlent souvent de l'équilibre de la planète, continua-t-il. Beaucoup appellent cette puissance L'âme de la Terre, Gaïa, ou encore Source de Vie. Les écritures saintes content différentes périodes de l'histoire où des ruptures vinrent perturber l'équilibre de l'Ame de la Terre. Et une de ces ruptures va se produire...  
Katya baissa les yeux. Il avait raison... Elle le savait bien.

Une silhouette sourit en apercevant le couple.  
« L'arbre possède désormais la faculté d'amplifier mon attaque. Il aura fallu attendre un signe du Fléau. Le voici. Eh bien soit... Qu'il en soit ainsi. »  
Elle engagea le pas vers l'arbre et Katya frissonna en sentant l'aura grandissante se rapprocher. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une jeune femme lever un bras vers eux, dissimulant partiellement son visage. Une onde brutale les bouscula et Frédéric fut repoussé tandis que l'intrus se plantait face à l'arbre :  
_ Que le Fléau entre en communion avec toi, force de l'infini !!  
_ Qui... lança Katya avant d'être prise dans le flot de lumière.  
L'onde nouvelle se répandit dans le quartier à une vitesse fulgurante, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Sakura leva le nez vers une de ses cartes et la frappa du poing alors que la vague mystérieuse envahissait sa maison et détruisait tout autour d'elle.

Lionel appela les dieux du feu et contra tant bien que mal le pouvoir gigantesque qui se répandait sur la ville.

Katya fut surprise de ne pas disparaître sous la force de l'impact. Elle aperçut une main tendue vers la jeune fille et comprit que son père l'avait protégée. Il retomba en arrière, brûlé, dans le paysage dévasté.

Thomas subit l'attaque de plein fouet et son cœur explosa au fond de lui. Il se concentra sur la douleur et tenta de la faire disparaître, dans un souffle lent et réfléchi... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Nathalie se trouvait face à lui, bras ouvert, ailes déployées. Elle l'avait protégé.  
_ Maman... tu...  
Elle lui sourit tendrement et le paysage disparut soudain autour de lui.

Dominique inspira profondément et stoppa d'une main la vague de pouvoir avant qu'elle ne l'atteignît. Tout venait de brûler autour de lui dans un souffle ardent. Il chercha Linda et aperçut son corps dans les livres réduits en cendres...

_ Qui êtes-vous ? hurla Katya en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.  
Un souffle obscur serpentait sur le sol. Katya fit un pas en arrière :  
_ Qu'importe ? De la mort seule peut renaître la vie... Force sauvage, puise en cette destruction le pouvoir de les enfermer tous à jamais dans leur passé !  
_ Le... Retour ?  
Un flash ardent se répercuta un peu partout et tout se figea.

Sakura se retourna pour voir un passage flou se déformer dans son mur et l'aspirer vers le passé. Lionel se fit happer sans s'en rendre compte, cherchant une trace de vie dans les décombres de son immeuble. Thomas disparut sous les yeux de sa mère. Dominique ressentit la lueur magique et chercha autour de lui une raison de ne pas franchir ce portail... Il inspira profondément et fit un pas à travers le temps, seule issue à ce monde dévasté.

**Episode 34.2 : Avant le combat**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux sur un monde aux couleurs douces, aux teintes uniformément réparties, fondant du rose au violacé. Elle fit un pas vers le mur qu'elle apercevait. Dans le ciel, le soleil, fuchsia, luisait étrangement et les nuages filaient sur la voûte de moins en moins vite. Alors qu'elle posait une main sur les briques du muret qui l'attirait intimement, comme une corde liée à son cœur la happerait vers l'inconnu, un boum céleste retentit autour d'elle et elle frissonna en se trouvant baignée dans la lumière du jour.  
Quand elle releva le nez, tout était enfin normal. Mais elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieux...  
Elle posa de nouveau la main sur le mur et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. En contrebas, le canal. Et sur le bord, assis dans l'herbe et lui tournant le dos...  
_ Lionel ?! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de monter sur les quelques briques saillantes.  
Le jeune garçon releva la tête à l'appel de son nom. Sakura glissa et s'écrasa dans le parterre de fleurs. Lionel chercha derrière lui d'où provenait cette voix, essuyant du revers de sa manche les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper. Il se leva et récupéra son épée qu'il rangea. Puis il s'éloigna.  
Quand elle repassa la tête par-dessus le mur, il n'y avait plus personne.  
_ Lionel...

Thomas glissa sur le sol et ouvrit les yeux, retrouvant ses esprits. Il releva les yeux sur la ville qu'il apercevait derrière les arbres du parc.  
« Où suis-je donc tombé ? Je ne me souviens de rien... »  
Une femme approchait tandis qu'il se relevait époussetant ses vêtements, cherchant une explication à cette incompréhensible perte de conscience. Sakura était-elle en danger ? Il ne la sentait plus... ou plutôt si. Tout prêt... Une force incommensurable approchait. « Là, quelque part » chercha-t-il autour de lui comme si la force était omniprésente, jouant avec ses sens comme un papillon volerait autour de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il recula machinalement, tentant de situer la force gigantesque...  
« Mais d'où provient ce... »  
Un petit garçon le dévisageait crûment, un ballon à la main. Thomas recula encore et tomba à la renverse, mettant une main dans l'eau. L'enfant le dévisageait encore...  
_ Thomas, appela la femme qui approchait. Thomas...  
_ Ca va... aller, murmura-t-il à cette voix qui les rejoignait.  
Son regard n'avait pas quitté l'enfant et il trembla à l'idée d'avoir raison... Cette intuition... cette ressemblance...  
_ Thomas, enfin ! gronda la femme que Thomas reconnut, s'étranglant dans une certaine surprise...  
Elle prit l'enfant par les épaules et pointa un doigt vers lui :  
_ Tu ne dois plus faire ça, voyons... Tu as fait tomber ce monsieur dans l'eau...  
Thomas se figea.  
_ Ma... maman ?

Lionel releva la tête. La femme qui patientait à côté de l'arbre centenaire se retourna, surprise et lui sourit.  
_ Te voilà, enfin...  
_ Mais vous êtes... Mademoiselle Moreau ? Anthony est là aussi ?  
_ Oui, lui lança la prêtresse. Mais il se prépare actuellement... Sakura va subir une terrible épreuve, souviens-toi... et Anthony n'y pourra rien.  
Lionel ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle acquiesça :  
_ Eh oui... Tu es revenu en arrière.  
Une foule de choses traversèrent l'esprit de Lionel mais l'une d'entre elles éparpilla les autres. Il posa un regard différent sur la femme qu'il dévisagea :  
_ Dites-moi quand nous sommes ?  
_ Dans deux heures, c'est l'affrontement final...  
_ Deux heures... mais alors...  
Il leva le menton vers l'arbre et secoua la tête... Il se mit à courir dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer être revenu dans le passé... après leur dispute !!! C'était impensable. Une seconde chance, c'était une seconde chance de ne pas tout détruire. De trouver les mots, le courage... De ne pas partir, aussi...  
« Sakura... Ne va pas combattre maintenant... ne pars pas de chez toi ! »  
Il accéléra en bifurquant vers le quartier où elle vivait.

Sakura marchait vers chez elle. Peut-être que Kero saurait pourquoi elle avait quitté sa chambre ainsi pour apparaître près de Lionel. Il devait d'ailleurs la chercher actuellement. Elle se concentra pour sentir la force de son gardien guide. Peut-être n'était-il pas si loin !  
Elle éclata presque de rire en songeant qu'elle n'avait qu'à voler chez elle !  
Elle sortit sa clef et la dévisagea un instant. La pierre mystérieuse glissa au sol et elle tourna la tête vers le trottoir pour l'arrêter du pied. Un choc violent la renversa et elle tomba à terre sous le poids de la personne sui venait de la percuter. La clef vola en l'air et Sakura la perdit des yeux. Elle s'attarda sur la demoiselle qui essuyait quelques larmes en s'excusant, fuyant son regard. Elle hoqueta et Sakura s'attendrit :  
_ Tu... tu pleures ?  
_ C'est rien, madame, pardon, se releva-t-elle en récupérant ce qu'elle avait perdu en courant.  
Sakura n'eut pas le temps de la retenir ni de se relever. Un frisson la parcourut pourtant quand elle discerna la silhouette de la jeune fille. Comment était-ce possible ? Cette enfant, c'était elle...  
_ Miroir ! bondit-elle récupérant sa clef, le regard figé sur la jeune fille qui avait disparu. C'était donc Mirror, cette force soudaine que j'ai sentie... ?  
Sakura hésita. Devait-elle rejoindre Kero ou poursuivre la fillette ? Kero et Yue sauraient sûrement quoi faire.  
En quelques pas, elle regagna sa maison et la trouva fermée. Elle frappa, se retrouvant dehors, sans ses clefs.  
_ Sakura ? l'appela-t-on derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.  
Elle fit volte face et la silhouette se dissimula derrière un buisson.  
_ C'est toi... Lionel ?

Lionel avala sa salive... mais que faisait-il ? Suffisait-il qu'il prenne sa propre place pour qu'elle ne changeât d'avis ? Et quels mots utiliser pour que leur séparation ne survienne jamais ? Comment pourrait-elle croire que sa voix était celle de cet adolescent qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours ? Il réfléchit et les pas se rapprochèrent de lui :  
_ Non, n'approche pas Sakura...  
_ C'est bien toi...  
_ Je dois te parler Sakura... Alors n'approche pas. Ce serait... trop dur, si tu me voyais.  
Elle sentit son cœur se pincer et elle acquiesça sans rien dire. Le silence s'installa entre eux et Lionel se mit à trembler de peur de ne pas trouver les mots...  
_ Lionel... Je croyais que tu ne...  
_ Ecoute, Sakura... je ne suis qu'un idiot. Nous ne sommes que des idiots.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
_ Non, à vrai dire tout ça est de ma faute, continua-t-il. Je sais exactement ce qu'il y a entre toi et Brice, dit-il alors.  
_ Lionel... ne reviens pas sur...  
_ S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir, Sakura...  
Elle se tut, s'asseyant sur les marches de son perron.  
_ Je sais exactement qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Il fait tout ça pour te perturber. Je l'ai enfin compris. Et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour tes réactions. Je crois que j'étais jaloux. Jaloux qu'il soit si proche de toi, alors que nous nous perdions. Et ça... je ne veux pas...  
Il se retourna et soupira.  
_ Je ne veux pas partir. C'est trop douloureux de quitter tout ceux qu'on aime. C'est bien trop dur de ne plus revoir celle qu'on aime et qu'on a quittée sur un malentendu, puisque c'est un malentendu... Sakura... je...  
Il inspira profondément pour se calmer... Il était si difficile de ne pas confondre les époques...  
_ Je crois que cette perspective d'avenir entre nous m'a fait peur... on est si jeune, Sakura. Je t'aime si fort...  
Elle se leva mais n'osa pas avancer...  
_ Je t'aime si fort que mon avenir est tout tracé. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, tu ne crois pas ?  
_ Si... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Mais envisager notre relation alors que notre vie commence à peine dans ce monde, je crois que j'ai eu peur... Je ne veux pas te perdre, répéta-t-il en sentant un nœud s'entortiller dans son estomac. Je ne veux pas... partir... Je veux rester... toute ma vie avec toi. Je le sais désormais.  
_ Lionel, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
_ Quoi que j'ai pu dire, Sakura, oublions ! Quoi que nous ayons pensé, oublions tout. Tiffany a bien raison... Nous ne devons pas nous comporter comme des idiots.  
_ Lionel, s'avança Sakura... pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?  
_ Parce que j'ai compris que lutter contre notre avenir, c'était lutter contre ma vie. Qui en est capable ? Mon avenir passe par toi, et cela fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes...  
Elle baissa les yeux et sentit les larmes glisser sur sa peau.  
_ Je m'en veux, dit-elle. Je m'en veux d'avoir compliqué les choses entre nous... Nous n'avons été que des idiots ! Ne pars pas... Je le veux, reste.  
_ Si tu me le demandes...  
_ Je t'implore, Lionel, bondit-elle, les mains jointes en prière. Que serait ma vie sans toi... ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur... Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, avoua-t-elle. Et cela me faisait mal. Je te le dis, désormais, reste près de moi...  
Il sourit en sentant ses paroles le réchauffer. C'était si simple en fait... Peut-être son présent serait-il différent désormais... s'il avait réussi à défaire ce que le sorcier avait organisé pour les affaiblir tout deux...

Dominique inspira profondément en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.  
_ Ces deux-là se sont retrouvés... mais le plus dur reste à faire, je crois.  
Dominique remontait du sous-sol avec plusieurs livres et se trouva nez à nez avec son alter-ego.  
_ Ah, bonjour, fit ce dernier. Alors la fin approche ?  
_ Oui, confia l'autre. A mon époque, le Fléau a pris une telle ampleur !  
_ Eh oui, sourit Dominique en posant ses livres sur la table basse du salon. Si seulement, je pouvais ne pas perdre la mémoire dans quelques heures...  
_ Dans quelques heures ?  
_ Mais oui, rappelle-toi. Sakura vient de partir de la maison, elle court vers son destin. Yaln est de retour et elle va le combattre. Dès que leur lutte sera terminée, il ôtera la mémoire à tout ceux qui l'ont connu !  
_ « L'oubli », murmura Dominique.  
_ Oui, c'est son fléau à lui... Si Sakura savait que Clow a copié cette idée à son adversaire et ami...  
_ Tu savais que je viendrais ?  
_ Bien sûr, c'était ancré dans les sentiments de Clow... dont j'ai hérité. Une jeune homme ici, m'a confié une chose pour toi...

Lionel savait qu'elle devait aller combattre le sorcier. Il chercha à l'apercevoir, à travers le feuillage, mais elle fit encore un pas vers lui et il s'enfuit.  
_ Je serai là après ! cria-t-il en disparaissant au coin de la rue.  
_ Lionel... Je t'attendrai, murmura-t-elle.  
Une force venait de frapper dans le lointain. Une force si faible... Mirror ? Elle passa la main sur sa poche et des ailes s'écartèrent dans son dos, la portant vers l'endroit où vibrait une force.

Nathalie demeura perplexe en croisant le regard du jeune homme qui se relevait, épongeant sa manche.  
_ Vous... je me demande si nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés... avoua-t-elle.  
_ Je ne crois pas... pas encore, sourit-il en comprenant mieux ce qui lui arrivait. Je suis enchanté, dit-il en avançant une main vers la superbe femme aux cheveux longs.  
Son regard s'attendrit soudain et elle le tira simplement contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une grande chaleur l'envahit alors et il sentit une force qu'il connaissait bien le parcourir, le chargeant d'un bien-être à la fois nouveau et si lointain. La grande puissance se trouvait là... l'aura gigantesque qui l'avait cerné, le comprenant, le devinant et le reconnaissant... Là, au creux de ses bras...  
_ Mais.. madame... insista-t-il en croisant le regard sceptique de l'enfant.  
_ Je t'ai reconnu, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu es si... beau...  
Il se recula, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir reconnu ?  
_ C'est qui ? demanda le petit Thomas, son ballon sous le bras. Il n'est pas comme nous, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Thomas n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la grande aura bienfaisante... ce n'était pas de Nathalie qu'elle provenait... du moins, pas tout à fait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre rond de la femme aux yeux luisants.  
_ C'est ma petite sœur, clama solennellement le garçon en s'interposant entre sa mère et le jeune homme. Elle s'appellera Sakura.  
_ Tu te souviens ? murmura Nathalie à son attention en se tournant vers le parc.  
_ Mais... comment m'as-tu reconnu ?  
_ Qui c'est ?!!! se mit à hurler le petit Thomas. Personne ne m'écoute ? Tu es un fantôme, toi aussi ?  
Thomas sourit. Des souvenirs bien enfouis en lui-même resurgirent. Le parc, la promenade. Un flou voilant pourtant sa mémoire. Il suivit la femme qui rejoignait le chemin. L'aura s'apaisa doucement et Thomas n'osa pas poser sa question... Il avait compris que cette grande force affluait de sa sœur... Mais... d'où lui provenait cet extraordinaire pouvoir ?  
_ C'est parce que je suis en vie, répondit Nathalie...  
Il se figea.  
_ Ne crains rien, je perds peu à peu mes impressions. Dans quelques temps, ma vie s'envolera et d'ici là, j'aurais tout perdu... c'est ainsi.  
_ Maman... murmura-t-il en regardant son enfance se dérouler devant ses yeux. Je... t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit et tu es partie trop vite.  
Le jeune thomas jouait avec son ballon et commença à dribler entre les bancs et les plantes.  
_ J'étais tellement jeune, murmura-t-il.  
_ Me pardonneras-tu ? lui souffla-t-elle la main sur son bras.  
Il laissa échapper une larme et haussa les épaules.  
_ Comment t'en vouloir ? J'étais si heureux... Et puis, Sakura a su m'amuser, m'attendrir... Elle me donnait ce que je ne recevais plus de toi.  
_ Où est-elle, désormais ? Non, se reprit-t-elle. Ne me le dis pas... ne le pense même pas... Que le temps suive sa route.  
Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras et blottit son menton dans son cou, retrouvant dans l'instant toute la chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué, les souvenirs, les sensations, toute l'essence de son enfance. Pourquoi donc avait-il voulu bêtement voiler ses sentiments pour sa sœur quand elle avait commencé à grandir ? Alors que ces mêmes sentiments le rendaient si heureux... A cette époque où il commença à la taquiner, perdant peu à peu un lien pour en instaurer un autre... il perdait la trace de sa mère, il trouvait une petite sœur...  
Il devenait grand frère.  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, mais je suis heureux de t'avoir revue... Dans mon présent, ta présence manque cruellement de... matière, se força-t-il à sourire.  
_ Alors, je vais réussir ?  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Je suppose que je suis encore parmi vous ? Ca me comble de joie.  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas encore temps. Sois patient...  
Il leva le nez, comme appelé.  
_ Je crois que je repars...  
_ Sois heureux... Pour toujours.  
_ Je le suis, désormais, pleinement, avoua-t-il en déposant une bise sur sa joue. Merci...  
Il disparut et un jeune homme approcha, caché non loin :  
_ Celui qui m'habite l'a envoyé auprès de sa sœur.  
_ Qui es-tu exactement, lui demanda-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'a mené à moi ?  
_ En quelque sorte, cet être magique qui vit en moi a déformé la magie qui le possédait, sourit le jeune homme. Il avait besoin de vous revoir... vivante.  
De larges ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos et tout se figea autour d'eux :  
_ Vous avez raison, lui confia l'être ailé. Vous avez réussi. Mais à quel prix ?  
_ Ma présence seule est importante. Et pas que la mienne, n'est ce pas ? Il faut penser à Sakura avant de penser à soi.  
_ Peut-être... Adieu.  
Il s'envola, disparut, défigeant le reste du parc.

  
**Episode 34.3 : Cartes de Clow ou de l'Eternel**

Sakura se posa près de la bibliothèque, visiblement déserte. Une scène se déroulait devant ses yeux... une scène... Elle demeura là, cachée. Anthony leva les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus du sol.  
_ Quelle rigolade, hurla de rire ce dernier. Tu n'as rien de Clow, mon garçon !  
L'homme écarta les bras et Antony reçut le sort de plein fouet.  
_ Même mon Vent te heurte ! Mais qu'es-tu devenu, mon pauvre Clow Reed !?!!  
Sakura posa la main sur sa clef et fit un pas vers eux.  
_ Il n'est plus lui-même !!!! cria-t-on à l'opposé.  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. Cela lui semblait si familier... Une jeune Sakura arriva en courant.  
_ Il a perdu la moitié de ses pouvoirs ! Laisse-le en paix.  
_ Ce n'est rien, Sakura... murmura Anthony.  
_ Si tu veux une adversaire, alors je suis là, sorcier !!!  
_ Eh bien, se posa-t-il au sol. Je pensais que tu serais effondrée... Au fait, lança-t-il, narquois, tu es venue seule ? Où donc peut être ton... ami... ?  
_ Lionel, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Lionel venait de déboucher de la ruelle et se cacha en apercevant le magicien au centre.  
_ Naaaan ! s'écria Sakura. C'est fini avec Lionel. Il... Il a préféré partir ! Il a préféré fuir...  
Lionel sentit son cœur lâcher... Que racontait-elle ? Il venait de la convaincre du contraire... Que se passait-il donc ?

Devant Brice, Sakura attrapa sa clef et la lui présenta.  
_ Tu ne mérites pas cet affrontement. Tu t'en prends à Anthony alors que tu sais qu'il n'est plus vraiment Clow !  
_ Sand ! s'écria le sorcier en levant une main vers elle.  
Un puissant souffle s'échappa de sa paume et elle appela son sceptre.

Sakura, dans son coin, serra sa clef contre elle. C'était son combat contre Yaln !! Elle le voyait se dérouler devant ses yeux... Au creux de sa main, le sceptre grandit et elle le lâcha de surprise. C'était le sceptre de l'étoile !!! Mais alors... l'autre Sakura possédait le sceptre terrestre !! Étrangement... cette surprise s'atténua aussitôt, comme si cela répondait à une question qu'elle se posait depuis longtemps...

Le sable étouffait peu à peu Sakura et Anthony ; Yue et Kero s'envolèrent vers le sorcier pour le faire faillir mais il les repoussa d'un regard. Samantha et Gothar arrivaient à leur tour mais ne passèrent pas à l'attaque, sachant les pouvoirs de leur maître trop faibles. Ils emmenèrent Anthony un peu plus loin.  
_ Si tu ne te sers pas de ton sceptre, magicienne, tu mourras pour avoir osé prétendre pouvoir posséder Sa magie !  
Elle appela encore son sceptre mais sa clef semblait figée.

Sakura, de sa cachette, ne savait quoi faire... Elle se concentra pour appeler son propre sceptre à distance. Entre les mains de la jeune Sakura, le sceptre s'allongea finalement et elle sursauta presque en apercevant sa nouvelle forme.  
_ Nous allons pouvoir nous battre... articula-t-elle tout de même. Si tu le désires vraiment !  
_ Bien ! Soyons un peu adultes, se mit-il à rire en disparaissant. Dark !!  
_ Light !! appela Sakura.

Sakura de sa cachette posa le sceptre de l'étoile sur sa propre carte de l'Eternel et Light déchira l'obscurité d'un coup.

Brice envoya différentes attaques et Sakura les repoussa toutes. Mais elle se fatiguait. En accumulant les faux-pas et les erreurs, elle se fit frapper plusieurs fois par la magie du sorcier qui exultait. Elle se fit pétrifier par Freeze, par Time, par Flower... et même par Sweet. Le vent de Wind l'écrasa alors au sol...

« Il lisait dans mes pensées, enragea Sakura, en observant la scène pour la seconde fois... Peut-être même qu'il connaissait l'existence des cartes antagonites... je ne pouvais pas gagner ! C'était totalement déséquilibré. »

_ Je n'y arrive pas, souffla finalement la jeune Sakura en tombant à genoux.  
_ Tu lâches déjà prise ? Ce n'est qu'un début pour moi... Ta magie est bien inoffensive... Ose encore prétendre que cette magie te revient. Clow souffrait de son pouvoir et je trouve cruel de sa part de t'avoir choisie comme légataire de sa magie. Tu es nulle, Sakura.  
_ C'est bien Clow qui l'a choisie ! s'écria Kero. Et ce n'est pas pour rien...  
_ Je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle est la fille de...  
_ Oh, oui, je sais, les coupa Brice... la fille de ta propre moitié de réincarnation !  
_ Je n'ai pas fini, murmura Sakura en se relevant difficilement. Il me reste une carte que je n'ai pas utilisée...  
_ Je t'attends, souffla-t-il. Déchaîne les forces de l'univers !! si tu le peux ! Je comprends pourquoi Lionel est parti... il ne voulait pas d'une fille aussi nulle ! pleurnicharde et incapable...  
_ Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? tu étais si gentil avec moi...  
_ Ta carte ! lança-t-il. J'attends !  
_ Bien...

Sakura se leva, cachée par le mur de la bibliothèque, le sceptre de l'étoile en main, et chercha dans sa mémoire quelle dernière carte elle avait utilisée ! Elle se figea en revoyant le dessin entre ses doigts... Elle avait pu jusque là envoyer ses propres pouvoirs à son sceptre... mais cette carte !

_ Hope !!!  
Il éclata de rire.  
_ Me battre à coups d'espoirs ?! Est-ce réellement ce que tu désires ?!  
Elle envoya sa carte en l'air et projeta le sceptre au-dessus de sa tête.

Sakura paniquait... Elle ne pourrait pas s'aider ! Elle ne possédait pas Hope, son attaque allait rater ! Et pourtant sa mémoire lui indiquait clairement que...

Sakura frappa la carte avec le sceptre terrestre et un souffle d'énergie se propagea autour d'eux. Anthony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les deux paires de gardiens non plus.  
_ Quelle est cette puissance ?! s'étonna Samantha.  
_ Je... ne veux pas le croire, souffla Anthony.  
Les cartes de Sakura s'envolèrent de ses poches et toutes l'encerclèrent.  
_ J'ai failli être surpris, pouffa Brice. Mais tu n'es capable de rien, finalement...  
Sakura tomba à genoux, éreintée. Elle s'écroula et il approcha, une main levée au-dessus d'elle :  
_ Ta fin a sonné. Le livre, les cartes et la clef vont retourner là où ils devraient se trouver !

Lionel hésitait, la main sur son épée. Sakura aussi voulait approcher, sortir de sa cachette et rabattre son caquet à ce sorcier moyen... Mais ils ne bougèrent pas, captivés par ce qu'ils découvraient. Ils étaient les témoins de leur mémoire... Et cela les figeait.

Dans un grand éclat de lumière, le talisman de Sakura s'illumina et le sceptre de la jeune Sakura, évanouie, se mit à vibrer, diffusant sur la place une puissance nouvelle. Chaque carte se déchira, quittant l'apparence de la magie de l'étoile pour retrouver leur forme de carte de Clow.  
Brice observa le phénomène et recula.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura cacha le talisman du mieux qu'elle put mais Brice tourna la tête vers elle.  
_ Qui fait ça ?!  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il leva la main au-dessus du corps inerte et abattit sa magie sur l'adolescente.  
Fly se libéra de la magie de Sakura et la protégea ; le Bouclier se libéra à son tour et s'arrondit autour d'elle.  
_ Ah... tu n'es pas si inconsciente que ça, murmura-t-il... Bien, je vais donner mon maximum pour te faire taire...   
Il concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains et leva les bras au ciel.  
_ Par les quatre Premières ! Light ! cria-t-il. Dark... et...  
L'épée l'attaqua et il para l'assaut d'un mouvement vif. Le glaive magique regorgea d'énergie au contact de son aura protectrice et découpa son bouclier. De toute part, les cartes l'attaquaient d'elles-mêmes, sacrifiant peu à peu leur pouvoir dans la lutte que Brice tentait de contrôler. Il reculait pas à pas et ce fut Bubble qui faillit en premier, disparaissant en poussière dans un éclat de lumière douce. Puis Sword... Et Shadow... Elles attaquaient de toute la force qui les maintenait en vie !

_ Elles utilisent la magie de Sakura ?! s'alarma Kero.  
_ Non, souffla Anthony. Elles sont redevenues des Clow cards !  
_ C'est la magie de Clow qu'elles utilisent ? s'inquiéta Yue.  
_ Mais Clow ne peut leur fournir assez d'énergie... remarqua Gothar.  
Anthony était émerveillé. Si les cartes s'étaient défaites de leur lien à Sakura, c'était pour retrouver leur première apparence, se rapprochant de leur véritable forme... Celle que Clow avait copiée pour les créer.  
_ Ce sont... des cartes presque sauvages qui... attaquent.  
_ Presque quoi ?

Brice commençait à faiblir mais en poussant ses pouvoirs au maximum, il réussit à contenir une énième attaque, soufflant la vie à une demi-douzaine de cartes supplémentaires.  
_ Je reconnais bien là, les cartes de Clow ! se mit-il à rire. Et qui pourrait oser vouloir les posséder ?  
Light et Dark volèrent vers lui et, plutôt que d'attaquer, elles le contournèrent pour se lier l'une à l'autre dans un éclat de puissance. La nouvelle carte issue de cette fusion l'attaqua encore et les autres cartes le firent encore reculer. Il ne céda pas et concentra le reste de ses forces dans une dernière attaque, mêlant à son tour ses pouvoirs Light et Dark. De la boule sombre qui en résulta émergea une nouvelle puissance qui fondit sur Sakura. Les cartes restantes abandonnèrent leur vie pour la protéger une dernière fois...  
La carte fusionnelle de Sakura et la boule de magie de Brice se cherchaient, lutant dans l'air entre Brice et Anthony. Elles se contournèrent et de larges arcs électriques jaillirent sur la place. Bientôt, elles se heurtèrent, s'entrechoquèrent et l'air se mit à vibrer sous la puissance magique qui se dégageait de cet affrontement. Un craquement terrible retentit et les deux puissances explosèrent en milliards de particules de lumière.  
Tout redevint subitement calme, le tonnerre résonnant faiblement dans un écho lointain.  
_ Nos forces étaient égales, Clow, lança Yaln en direction du jeune homme. Sauf qu'il me reste encore de nombreux pouvoirs, moi...  
Anthony se redressa et approcha en boitant légèrement.  
_ Tu n'as pas gagné... Tu as détruit mon jeu... c'est tout. Or, il reste Hope... fit-il en la récupérant, près de Sakura. Elle aussi possède des cartes bien à elle. Et celle-ci, tu n'as rien pour la contrer.  
_ Je ne voulais pas me mesurer à elle, elle n'était rien qu'un jouet. C'est toi qui m'intéressait.  
_ Je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches. Je suis Anthony. Tout comme tu n'es que Brice. Yaln... est mort !  
_ Yaln vit en moi !  
_ Tu peux partir désormais... lui asséna l'adolescent. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais...  
Brice fronça les sourcils.  
_ Oui, je m'en vais... Je vous laisse ton livre ! Il n'est plus utile à personne, vide ! Je vais néanmoins répandre bientôt mon propre Fléau sur cette ville...  
Sur ces mots, il disparut.  
Anthony approcha de Sakura que Yue avait installée sur le dos de Kerobero, observa la clef entre les mains de l'adolescente et sourit en direction de l'autre Sakura.  
_ Moi aussi j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais...murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Yaln vient de briser le sceau. Le Fléau est libre de grandir désormais... Et c'est à toi, Sakura qu'il reviendra la charge de le vaincre...  
_ Que dis-tu ? demanda Samantha.  
_ Rien, rien... rentrons ! J'ai encore une tâche à accomplir, sourit-il en déposant Hope dans le livre de Sakura.

_ Beau spectacle, hein ? demanda Yue en apparaissant à côté de Sakura.  
_ Tu étais là, aussi ?  
_ Return m'est affiliée, alors je vais où je veux et quand je veux pour te retrouver !  
_ Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Mathieu, reconnut-elle, pour échanger cette clef avec la mienne. Et... pour rentrer.  
_ Je m'en charge.  
_ C'est si simple ?  
_ Oui... le troisième agent est peut-être vicieux, mais j'ai pressenti son attaque ! Je suis parti pour le passé pour vous y diriger, tous. A partir du moment où il a utilisé cette force, vous étiez en mon pouvoir.  
_ Tous ? Je ne suis pas la seule...  
_ Innocente Sakura, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
_ Ah bah mince alors...  
_ Allons-y.

Thomas se trouvait dans un aéroport. L'adolescent se tenait près de ses bagages.  
_ Elle ne viendra pas, monsieur, lui certifia une nouvelle fois son majordome.  
_ J'aimerais tant pourtant... murmura-t-il. C'est trop bête !  
Thomas inspira profondément et vint se coller aux larges baies vitrées, se plantant à côté de Lionel.  
_ Elle ne viendra pas, lança-t-il sans le regarder.  
_ Hein ?! se braqua le garçon. Toi ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_ C'est terminé, elle ne viendra pas. Tu vas devoir t'y faire, lui affirma-t-il sèchement.  
_ Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle ressent, lui cracha Lionel. Tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle.  
_ Toi si, peut-être ? lui rétorqua Thomas.  
_ Oui !! Peut-être plus que toi, j'ai énormément de respect, plus que tu n'en auras jamais pour elle, je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Je sais ce qu'elle vaut, et je... s'essouffla-t-il.  
_ Alors pourquoi partir ? lui sourit ironiquement Thomas.  
L'adolescent se figea. Les raisons lui manquaient cruellement. Il chercha le regard de Pierre mais celui-ci tourna la tête, pour lui indiquer de se débrouiller, cette fois.  
_ D'abord je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. C'est fini !! Entre nous c'est fini !! et puis, arrête de te mêler de nos affaires !  
Thomas croisa les bras et le dévisagea de haut :  
_ Pffff... minable... tu n'as rien compris.  
Il lui lança un bref salut de la main et s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres...  
Lionel enrageait...  
« Non... c'est fini... Elle a été trop loin... Elle l'a voulu, je ne reviendrai jamais !!!! »  
_ Jamais ! hurla-t-il à Thomas qui s'éloignait.  
« Jamais... »  
_ Vous aviez les mots justes à la bouche, monsieur, lui accorda Pierre, « c'est trop bête ».


	36. Un avant goût de la terreur

_(SAISON 2)_  
Un avant-goût de la terreur

**Episode 35.1 : La bête**

L'homme en tunique souple et sombre secoua la tête, légèrement contrarié, et du sol s'éleva une lueur sombre qui rejoignit sa main. Il se crispa sur ce pouvoir et relâcha sa respiration :  
_ Tu n'es pas une incapable, je sais que le gardien Yue t'a devancée...  
_ J'aurais dû le prévoir, murmura-t-elle.  
Dans l'encre de la nuit, les deux silhouettes demeurèrent silencieuses de longues minutes. Quand un bref éclat de lumière illumina la chambre, l'homme inspira profondément :  
_ Non... j'ai brûlé une partie de moi pour entrer en communion avec ce maudit arbre... Je suis incapable de sentir ce gamin d'ici... Retrouve-le moi, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant vers le mur du fond, baignant dans l'obscurité. Mort ou vif, sourit-il en inclinant la tête avant de totalement disparaître.  
Elle acquiesça et l'apparition se dissout. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et sentit son cœur cogner entre ses côtes.  
« Tu ne m'auras pas... songea-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas aussi corruptible que les autres ! Je te contiens... Et ce que je vais t'offrir vaut bien cette souffrance passagère. »  
Les battements cessèrent bientôt et elle se détendit.  
« Je le savais... Je savais que Yue me devancerait... »  
Des pas montèrent dans l'escalier et elle se glissa entre ses draps pour ne pas être découverte. Le silence devant la porte et la poignée qui pivote.  
_ Tu dors ? chuchota-t-on avant de refermer la porte.  
« Je le savais et je n'ai rien dit... »  
« Pourquoi ? »

Le réveil sonna et Sakura l'arrêta simplement du bout du doigt, appuyée à sa fenêtre. Kero leva le museau, allongé au centre de la salle et haussa un sourcil. Il se roula sur le côté et la regarda, à l'envers :  
_ Déjà réveilléééééée... ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant.  
_ Oui. Je pensais à ce voyage là-bas...  
_ En Europe ?  
_ Dans le passé...  
Il se retourna d'un coup et se leva pour la rejoindre, appuyant deux pattes sur le rebord de la fenêtre :  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'y est passé ? Tu ne m'as encore rien dit...  
_ On va te voir, de l'extérieur, souffla-t-elle en poussant du coude sa tête qui se faufilait sous elle.  
_ Dis-moi, enfin !  
_ Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange !  
_ Le talisman... murmura-t-il. Yue m'a raconté ça, oui... Mais c'est... normal, dans un sens, il y avait...  
_ Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Je parlais de Lionel...  
_ Ah.  
Elle le quitta pour se diriger vers ses affaires et les enfiler. Il jeta un œil dehors et un oiseau se posa sur une branche de l'arbre. Il mugit doucement pour attirer son attention et l'oiseau se tourna.  
_ Hum, fit-elle à côté de lui. Tu te sens bien ?  
Il vira au rouge et la dévisagea sans savoir quoi dire.  
_ Allez, bonne journée, à ce soir.  
Il la salua distraitement tandis qu'elle sortait. Il retourna à la fenêtre et aperçut la femme en robe fine et longue, tombant entre les branches.  
_ Montre-toi à elle, souffla-t-il.  
_ Pas encore... elle n'est pas prête.  
_ L'issue approche, Tara. Et tu n'aideras pas que Sakura...  
Elle sourit devant la compassion qu'elle comprit dans ses mots :  
_ Tu t'inquiètes donc pour Lui aussi ?  
_ C'est mon ami et les souvenirs que nous a procurés Clow nous ont rapprochés. Je tiens à lui autant qu'à Sakura, n'est-ce pas normal ?  
_ Ce qui est nouveau, affirma-t-elle en se rapprochant de la fenêtre d'un battement d'ailes, c'est que le grand et solitaire Kerobero le reconnaisse.  
_ Pfff ! Nous changeons tous ! Tu l'as toujours dit, non ?  
_ Je te taquine, Kerobero. Je te taquine... répéta-t-elle en apercevant Sakura s'élancer dans la rue sur ses patins.

Sakura tourna vers le temple. Avec son avance, elle pouvait se permettre d'y passer un instant. Elle espérait trouver Katya. Elle espérait avoir un conseil. Peut-être une réponse. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Lionel à lui faire cette déclaration ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en fait il avait fait cette déclaration à elle et non à la Sakura de la bonne époque. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, quatre ans auparavant ? Alors pourquoi être parti, s'il avait pu trouver les mots pour lui exprimer son malaise ? Une chose clochait... Quelque chose n'était pas logique.

_ Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! réfléchit Tiffany.  
_ Et Katya qui n'était pas au temple. C'est bien dommage !  
_ Elle doit être occupée ailleurs ! sourit malicieusement son amie.  
_ Ah la la... tout ceci n'est pas simple ! Découvrir qu'il y a quatre ans, Lionel est parti alors qu'il avait voulu se réconcilier avec moi... C'est tellement triste. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, à mon tour !  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? lui souffla Tiffany alors que leurs amies entraient en classe.  
_ Yue m'a expliqué que les choses ne sont jamais vraiment ce qu'elles semblent être. Peut-être ferais-je une erreur en corrigeant une simple évènement tel que celui-ci ! Il croit de plus qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment changer le passé.  
_ Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, lui affirma Tiffany.  
_ Bonjour ! Vous parliez de magie ? demanda Nadine.  
Les autres ouvrirent grand les yeux et un frisson les parcourut. Quelqu'un avait-il entendu ?  
_ De magie, vous avez dit ? demanda Alison. Qui fait de la magie ici ?  
_ Eh bien... se crispa Nadine... je...  
Sakura haussa les épaules et lui sourit, prête à lui expliquer. Le professeur d'histoire entra alors et les pria de regagner leur place.   
_ A la pause, lui promit Sakura, dans un murmure discret.

Thomas chargea la dernière caisse dans le camion et s'essuya le front en soupirant.  
_ La journée est enfin finie, leur lança le patron. On se voit demain matin ! Bonne journée, les gars.  
Il les salua et le groupe de travailleurs s'éloigna. Thomas venait de sentir une aura qu'il connaissait survoler l'entrepôt. Il chercha autour de lui des regards indiscrets et se faufila entre les citernes pour déboucher sur une portion de quai abandonnée. L'être ailé était là.  
_ Yue ?  
_ Bonjour Thomas, répondit poliment le gardien sans se retourner.  
_ Que fais-tu là ? s'approcha Thomas. Un problème ?  
_ Peut-être... Je crois que la prochaine force n'est pas loin.  
_ Ah... Yue, se planta Thomas à côté de lui. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié... Tu sais ? pour tes conseils.  
L'être pivota légèrement vers lui et fronça les sourcils :  
_ Me remercier ?  
_ Oui... Tu m'as donné ce conseil. Et je ne t'avais pas remercié.  
_ Voilà qui est fait, souffla le gardien.  
_ Mais notre discussion, continua Thomas. Sur le toit...  
_ Je préfèrerais ne pas continuer ; je traverse une période un peu trouble, Thomas.  
_ Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu disais... A propos de ta disparition. Cela n'est pas juste.  
_ S'il te plaît, l'arrêta Yue, d'un geste de la main. Ne va pas plus loin, tu t'avances sur un terrain trop dangereux. J'ai la faiblesse de ne plus comprendre ce que je ressens vraiment. Des souvenirs de Clow, des souvenirs d'avant, des souvenirs de tant de choses précieuses et douloureuses remontent en moi. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas les miens, Thomas, alors... ne succombe pas.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Mathieu compte pour toi... et pour moi, désormais. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. S'il t'a séduit c'est pour ce qu'il dégageait...  
_ J'y ai réfléchi et ce qu'il dégageait, Yue, c'était...  
_ Non, l'arrêta ce dernier d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu te trompes. Je t'assure... Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, Thomas, mais cette part de toi qui m'habite m'a un peu... servi. J'ai rendu à Mathieu une certaine indépendance... Je ne suis plus le Yue de Clow. Je ne suis plus cette aura magique que tu as ressenti par le passé en Mathieu. Regarde par toi-même...  
Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et Mathieu réapparut dans un battement de plumes.  
_ Thomas ?  
Ce dernier ressentit pleinement l'aura qui l'avait attiré et charmé. Yue avait raison. Les deux hommes ne dégageaient plus la même chose. Comment était-ce possible ?  
L'eau s'écarta d'un coup derrière eux et Thomas se précipita vers Mathieu pour le pousser sur le côté. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent sur le quai et la force se posa sur le ciment morcelé, craquelant le sol sous ses pattes de velours. La bête féroce jeta un regard sombre vers eux, secoua son pelage long constitué de pointes acérées pour le sécher et détourna son attention vers la ville, en mugissant sourdement. Elle fila d'un coup, enfonçant le sol sur lui-même et Thomas se remémora les paroles de Yue.  
_ Thomas... ce regard... qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Une nouvelle force. Et elle est terrible.

Katya s'avança sur le chemin pavé. Le jeune homme se tenait face à l'arbre centenaire, dans une posture sereine et solennelle.  
_ Anthony ?  
_ Katya, je dois préparer ce lieu...  
_ Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je sais. Et je voudrais t'aider.  
Il posa le regard sur elle et elle s'avança encore :  
_ Je vais tout perdre ici... Quand tu me l'avais dit, il y a de cela des années, je pensais à ce jour comme on pense à l'instant de sa propre mort. Or cet instant se précipite désormais. Alors je veux t'assister dans cette dernière mission, Anthony. De plus, je ne veux pas que cela creuse un fossé entre nous. Je sais que tu culpabilises déjà de devoir le faire...  
Il baissa les yeux et acquiesça presque inconsciemment :  
_ Bien... J'accepte.  
_ Merci. Ca a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.  
Il prit sa main et la dévisagea tendrement.  
_ Donc ça en a pour moi...  
Elle se crispa soudain et tourna la tête vers la ville.  
_ Une force ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Elle file si vite en ville... je parviens à peine à suivre ses mouvements !  
_ Je vois... La pire de toutes... Avec la puissance du Fléau soufflant dans ses veines, elle va terrasser tous ceux qui seront sur son passage ! Pourvu que Sakura soit à même de la contrer ! De la douceur ne suffira pas cette fois !  
Katya haussa les sourcils et ne quitta pas la ville des yeux.  
_ Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Je le sens.  
_ Je le crois aussi. Sakura n'est plus seule...

  
**Episode 35.2 : La chasse**

Yvan referma le vieux livre et le libraire rehaussa ses lunettes en entendant l'adolescent tousser dans la poussière qu'il venait de propager autour de lui.  
_ Ca va aller, jeune homme ?  
Yvan le rejoignit et un groupe de filles s'esclaffa discrètement en le voyant reparaître couvert de poussière.  
_ Oui, oui... ça va ! Il y a encore quelques siècles, les chevaliers se couvraient de la poussière du sol de leur combat pour rendre leur victoire publique et pour qu'on les honore ! La salissure était signe de gloire à cette époque ! Souvenez-vous ce gladiateur qui tâte la terre de ses mains pour la prier de prendre la vie de son ennemi ou de le porter au paradis, indiqua-t-il discrètement à l'attention des fillettes qui se turent de surprise.  
_ Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais... ? lui demanda le vieil homme, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider, fit-il en se penchant vers lui. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de livres sur la culture européenne.  
_ Non, en effet, la plupart des œuvres de ce style sont précieusement gardées par les pays concernés !

Lionel courait de toits en toits, épée au poing, la force filait à toute allure et il sentait lui-même l'aura faible qui se trouvait en ville. Arrivé à pic, il se jeta en l'air et grâce aux dieux du vent se laissa porter de l'autre côté du trottoir où il posa et se jeta aussitôt dans la ruelle où il disparut... Il devait encore aller plus vite !

_ Je recherche une légende anglo-saxonne. Un mythe où on trouverait quatre pierres, le mal, un élu et peut-être d'autres choses... comme des gardiens...  
_ Tu as raison, je ne dois pas avoir ça chez moi... Pourtant, réfléchit l'homme ça me dit quelque chose, as-tu des renseignements plus précis ?  
_ En fait, j'ai déjà trouvé des livres sur le Trois-cercle, l'emblème d'un roi de cette époque.  
_ Arthur ! sourit le libraire. Qui ne connaît pas cette histoire ?  
_ En fait, je ne cherche pas Arthur, mais le Trois-cercle lui-même. J'ai découvert que des mages de cette époque servaient Arthur en secret, le protégeant et le guidant. Le quatrième Cercle.  
_ Ca ne me dit rien... je suis désolé, mon bon garçon...

Lionel leva le nez pour voir la bête planer en l'air et retomber vers une rue bien précise. Il fendit l'air et se posa devant la boutique. A l'intérieur, Yvan tourna la tête vers lui et l'aperçut.  
_ Lionel ?  
Celui-ci se précipita à l'intérieur et tira le jeune homme par la manche pour l'éloigner de la boutique où la bête s'écrasa dans un terrible fracas. Lionel les transporta sur un toit et la foule approcha de la vieille librairie détruite.  
_ Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yvan.  
Lionel se positionna, prêt à combattre, surveillant les entrailles de la boutique. Il tourna nerveusement la tête vers Yvan et fronça les sourcils :  
_ Pourquoi elle t'a pris en chasse ?  
_ Moi ?  
_ C'est quoi cette trace de pouvoir qui flotte dans tes mains ? Qu'as-tu touché ?  
_ Ben... des livres ! C'est tout... s'étonna Yvan.  
Lionel sentit la force bouger et il tourna la tête vers la rue ; la bête était déjà devant lui et le frappa de l'extérieur de sa patte, le projetant de l'autre côté du toit. Yvan fit un pas en arrière et le monstre rugit face à lui. Lionel leva son épée et appela les dieux de la foudre. D'un simple hérissement de poils, l'éclair s'abattit sur le côté, évitant la fourrure de la bête qui lui jeta un regard sombre avant de se tourner vers Yvan qui tomba à genoux.  
_ Ne bouge pas, Yvan ! lui cria Lionel. Si tu n'as pas ce qu'elle cherche, elle partira peut-être.  
_ Je... je... je n'ai rien !  
La bête hurla d'un coup et le détailla du regard. Ses naseaux chassèrent un puissant souffle nauséabond et elle releva le museau sur la ville. D'un saut elle disparut, enfonçant le ciment de l'immeuble sur lui-même devant Yvan qui tremblait de tous ses membres.  
_ Tu as dû toucher, le rejoignit Lionel, une chose très puissante... Dis-moi ce que c'est !  
_ Je... je... Je voulais aider Sakura...  
_ En faisant quoi ? C'est important : cette force recherche visiblement une chose ou une personne bien précise... signala-t-il en parcourant du regard les immeubles alentours.  
_ J'ai trouvé les talismans de Clow...  
Lionel se figea.  
_ Il n'y a pas de « Talismans de Clow » ! Clow n'a jamais été superstitieux !  
_ Ils les a dissimulé à Tokyo... avant de mourir... je l'ai lu... C'était une légende que je voulais travailler pour un exposé. Et cela m'a mené vers le premier talisman...  
Lionel secoua la tête.  
_ Mais... c'est impossible, ma famille l'ignorait !  
_ Je ne sais rien... je cherchais à comprendre... bafouilla-t-il en apercevant la boutique ravagée et les secours sur place. Je cherchais une explication...  
_ Alors cette bête chercherait des talismans ?  
_ Il y en a quatre... J'en ai trouvé trois... mais c'est...  
Son visage blêmit.  
_ Quoi ? lui cria Lionel.  
_ Sandrine... C'est elle qui les a !

_ Tu es sûre ? demanda Sonya.  
_ Oui, oui, assura-t-elle.  
_ Moi j'y crois !!! s'exclama Nadine, les yeux remplis d'étoiles !  
_ Vous ne direz rien ?  
_ Promis !  
Tiffany se glissa jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires et leur sourit :  
_ Vous venez les filles ? Le cours va commencer !

Kero marchait derrière Tara dans le long couloir de miroirs. Leurs pas se répercutant à l'infini dans la salle qui baignait dans une lumière jaunâtre et douce.  
_ Tu n'as pas peur... ?  
_ Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui ne se retourna pas.  
_ Etre un gardien ne sera pas facile...  
_ La vie ne l'a pas été... Enfin, presque... s'assombrit-il en songeant à ce sourire perdu au milieu d'un visage qui devenait flou, noyé dans le tourment de sa mémoire.  
_ Ne cherche pas à te souvenir, sourit son guide. Ou tu seras à jamais triste, mon ami, nous avons tous traversé ce couloir. Nous l'appelons Memory Seal... le sceau de la mémoire. En le traversant tu effaces ta vie. Tu effaces tes vies, tu quittes la ronde des existences sur la terre. Ne cherche pas à retenir tes sentiments et tes peines de là-bas.  
Son souffle s'accéléra et il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers une des innombrables glaces qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'observer. Ses yeux se posèrent pourtant sur un miroir près de lui...

_ HAAAAA !! s'éveilla-t-il, tremblant de partout.  
_ Ce n'est que moi, Kero...  
_ Yue ?  
_ J'ai ramené Thomas. Une force est là...  
_ Tu... hein... je la sens, reprit-il ses esprits. Quelle férocité !

Le bête atterrit dans le jardin désert. Elle chercha un instant une présence et se mit à creuser le sol. Quand elle atteignit une profonde couche de terre vierge. Elle bondit hors du trou, les sens en éveil.  
_ C'est quoi ?! chuchota Samantha.  
_ Chut, regarde. Elle cherche quelqu'un.  
La force bondit et disparut dans le ciel.  
_ Elle a ravagé le jardin, s'énerva Samantha en rejoignant l'énorme trou laissé par le monstre. C'est pas vrai ça, un vrai chien à la recherche de son os !  
_ Si ça, c'est le chien, alors à quoi ressemble le propriétaire ? sourit Gothar en se posant tout près.  
_ Les gens ne savent plus dresser leurs animaux, grogna Samantha. C'est une honte !  
Gothar survola le cratère et croisa les bras :  
_ Je me demande ce qui était enterré ici... Il y a comme un pouvoir...  
_ Ah ?! Ah oui... tu as raison... 

Les deux garçons se posèrent devant le lycée et Lionel chercha autour d'eux.  
_ Je ne voulais pas réveiller cette bête, avoua Yvan en voyant Lionel le quitter.  
_ Tu n'es pas responsable... Il y a quelqu'un qui veut simplement récupérer ces talismans...  
Yvan fronça les sourcils :  
_ Un homme étrange ?  
_ Pardon ? s'arrêta Lionel en pleine invocation au dieu du vent.  
_ Un homme étrange m'a juré de me retrouver quand j'aurais réuni les quatre. Un homme en toge sombre... mais je ne l'ai pas bien vu...  
_ Tu veux dire que tu as eu à faire à lui ? Quand ça ?  
_ Après avoir trouvé l'avant-dernière pierre, au musée.  
_ C'est impossible, murmura Lionel, frissonnant de terreur. C'est pas vrai !   
_ Je suis désolé, souffla Yvan.  
_ Sakura n'y pourra peut-être rien, cette fois. Si celui que tu as vu est le... Naaan ! s'écria-t-il en sentant la force arriver. Sakuraaa ! s'élança-t-il.

  
**Episode 35.3 : La révélation**

Sakura réceptionna la balle et la renvoya à la passeuse.  
_ Vas-y Tiffany, lui cria-t-elle, sur Emilie !  
La jeune fille se prépara à bondir en réception de la balle en cloche, la main prête à frapper vers le terrain adverse. La sphère de toile s'éleva et l'instant sembla durer une éternité. Sakura serrait les poings et un frisson lui parcourut le dos à l'instant du smash.  
Le sol trembla derrière elles et leurs adversaires se mirent à crier. A leur tour, les joueuses de l'équipe de Sakura se retournèrent et aperçurent la bête gigantesque, haute comme deux hommes, velue et recouverte de griffes. Elles hurlèrent de peur et s'enfuirent. Tiffany tomba à terre pétrifiée et Sakura se figea. Une force... Et elle ne l'avait même pas sentie...  
Tiffany rampa en arrière sur le sol en voyant la bête renifler le terrain :  
_ Sakura ? Qu'attends-tu ? lui lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers leurs affaires.  
La bête secoua la crinière et poussa un hurlement en pleine cour qui fit reculer tout ceux qui s'étaient approchés de leur fenêtre. La foule quittait le lycée, terrorisée, mêlant les cris à la panique, rendant la scène encore plus terrible.  
Pourtant Sakura sourit.  
_ On s'est déjà vu, souffla-t-elle. Tu te souviens ?  
La bête renifla le sol et se prépara à bondir.  
_ Reste là, la retint Sakura en écartant les bras devant le monstre. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?!  
La bête la frappa du revers de la patte et Sakura retint ce coup à deux mains, se protégeant grâce au Bouclier et à la Puissance. La bête rugit de rage et poussa plus fort sur Sakura qui glissa au sol. De sa seconde patte avant, se dressant sur deux pattes postérieures, la force projeta Sakura entre les terrains de tennis. A peine avait-elle relevé la tête que la force bondissait vers la foule qui avait fui.  
_ Sakura, l'appela Tiffany, ça va ?  
_ Cette fois, je vais devoir utiliser la force ! murmura-t-elle en appelant son sceptre.  
_ Génial, fondit Tiffany en réglant son objectif. Grandiose !  
Sakura s'envola vers la rue et survola plusieurs groupes d'élèves apeurés qui lui indiquèrent une direction.

Sandrine courait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu ses amies en route. Elle fit une pause en plein milieu d'une rue déserte et repartit dans une autre direction, sans trouver un abri...

La bête se posa près d'un groupe de filles et les renifla. Sakura se posa près d'elle et une des lycéennes prit son courage à deux mains et leva un bâton vers l'énorme monstre. Avant même de recevoir le coup, la force l'éjecta loin d'elle et Sakura la retint, grâce au Vol, laissant encore s'échapper la force qui continuait sa course...  
_ Sakura... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emilie.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas...  
_ Ce chien a reniflé le tee-shirt que Sandrine m'a prêtée, remarqua une des élèves.  
_ Sandrine...

Lionel déboucha sur le terrain de sport et Tiffany lui expliqua rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Il abandonna Yvan sur place et repartit de plus belle.

Sandrine courait. Un souffle pourtant la terrassa et la fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres avant de bondir sur elle en la maintenant allongée sur le dos d'une patte sur le ventre. Elle se mit à hurler. Yolis arrivait et aperçut la femme aux cheveux longs, survolant la scène, les poings serrés.  
_ Tara ?! Il faut l'aider ! Moi, je n'en suis pas capable...  
_ Mais... Sakura arrive... Si je lance une attaque, elle me verra !  
_ Et si tu ne le fais pas, cette fille...  
La bête ouvrit la gueule au-dessus de Sandrine, prête à enfoncer ses crocs dans son corps. Tara leva une main vers elle et sentit son cœur battre plus fort que d'ordinaire... « Vite, Sakura... » songea-t-elle.  
_ Tara ! lui cria Yolis pour la faire réagir.  
Sakura arrivait et fondit sur la bête qu'elle frappa sur le côté, la projetant dans un mur qui fut réduit en morceaux sous l'impact. Tara se détendit d'un coup et sourit ; Yolis secoua la tête :  
_ Te rends-tu compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux... Elle doit savoir !  
_ Sandrine, souffla Sakura en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Ca va ?  
La jeune femme s'agrippa à elle et se mit à pleurer. La bête, elle, se détourna des deux lycéennes et bondit au loin.  
_ Mais que veut-elle ? se demanda Sakura.  
_ Sakura !!! arrivait Lionel. Il faut l'arrêter !  
Elle se leva tandis que les gardiens se cachaient. Le jeune homme la rejoignit, un peu essoufflé, et elle attendit ses explications.  
_ Elle a attaqué Yvan, commença-t-il.  
_ Yvan ? s'affola Sandrine.  
_ Il n'a rien... mais il y avait une force qui se dégageait de lui... comme une...  
Il fronça les sourcils et regarda chacune d'entre elles :  
_ Vous aussi !  
_ Comment ça ? demanda Sakura.  
_ Les talismans... murmura Sandrine.  
_ Quel talismans ? l'interrogea Sakura.  
_ Où sont-ils ? Yvan m'a dit que tu les avais... interrogea Lionel.  
_ Non... Je n'ai pas voulu les garder. Je les ai confié à Nadine, à Sonya et à Alison.  
_ Quels talismans ?! se mit à hurler Sakura.  
_ Et toi, se tourna-t-il vers elle, tu en as eu un entre les mains ?  
_ Il y a donc d'autres talismans ? réfléchit-elle en sortant le sien.  
_ Tu en as un ?! s'écria Lionel. Mais cette bête les recherche ! Il faut vite retrouver les trois filles !  
_ Séparons-nous... proposa Sakura.  
_ Sakura ? l'appela Lionel. Ces talismans émettent une sorte d'aura, fie-toi à ça... Et... dit-il en marquant une pause avant de partir, croisant son regard. Fais attention à toi.  
_ D'accord, sourit-elle.  
Ils s'envolèrent chacun de leur côté et Sandrine soupira.

Gabrielle croisa les bras, adossée au mur de sa ruelle. Les forces tournaient sans cesse dans le quartier et la population s'était cloîtrée dans ses habitations. Elle ferma les yeux, apercevant mieux les déplacements sous l'obscurité de ses paupières. Et si elle se trompait ?  
Elle posa une main sur son cœur et sentit encore cette chaleur qui brûlait lentement. Quelle était cette force nouvelle qui s'éveillait en elle ? Son destin était-il donc de n'avoir aucune liberté ? Et qui la retiendrait cette fois ? Si elle avait reçu cette volonté et cette détermination, n'était-ce pas pour pouvoir choisir ?  
Mais Clow dans tout ça.  
« Et s'il n'y pouvait rien ? »  
Elle soupira profondément en sentant le combat engagé dans une ruelle. La force se retrouvait piégée dans le Sable et les racines de Wood la figèrent un temps.

_ Je sens la dernière aura par là-bas, indiqua Lionel.  
Sakura avait les yeux fixés sur les trois talismans. Nadine et Sonya étaient sauves et en lieu sûr. Mais ces pierres lui semblaient tellement incompréhensibles... mystérieuses.  
_ Sakura ! se rendit compte Lionel. Par là-bas, c'est le lycée.  
_ Alison serait revenue au lycée ?

_ Et le Quatrième Cercle aurait trouvé le moyen d'arrêter le processus, expliquait Yvan, assis sur les marches avec Tiffany.   
_ Ils devaient être très forts. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement disparu. Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques dizaines d'années ! S'ils ont survécu des siècles depuis Arthur... Ils demeurent cachés quelque part... Le Quatrième Cercle, réfléchit-elle. Si ça se trouve...  
_ Tiffany ?  
A l'appel de son nom, elle se leva et elle aperçut Alison en haut des marches.  
_ Alison, ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? s'approcha-t-elle.  
La lycéenne la rassura d'un simple signe de tête et lui tendit la main. Entre ses doigts, une pierre.  
_ C'est la pierre de Sakura, non ?  
_ Il me semble, oui, sourit Tiffany. Merci.  
_ Elle était par terre... Alors j'ai pensé à te la ramener en vous voyant de là où je me cachais...  
_ Tu as bien fait, je la lui donnerai.  
_ Bien. Je vais rentrer. Tout le monde a quitté le lycée !  
_ Bonsoir, lui souffla Tiffany alors qu'elle s'éloignait.  
_ C'est un des talismans ? arrivait Yvan.  
_ Oui, murmura Tiffany le regard sévère. Mais ce n'est pas celui de Sakura...  
_ Sakura en avait un ? Ah bah ! s'écria-t-il en se frappant le front. Je pouvais bien chercher, moi ! C'est elle qui l'avait ! C'est troooop dommage !

Les racines explosèrent et Sand et Wood rejoignirent les mains de Sakura qui volait, non loin de Lionel, serpentant dans les rues à toute vitesse. Elle le survolait en le fixant, n'échappant pas à ses souvenirs de ce voyage dans le passé... « fais attention à toi » et ce sourire protecteur et chaleureux... Elle sentait des sentiments nouveaux l'envahir par sa seule présence.  
« Non, se corrigea-t-elle. Pas nouveaux... » Ce n'était pas nouveau. C'était comme un souvenir oublié qui parcourait à nouveau son esprit. Un sentiment presque oublié, ou faussé par divers événements qui les avaient tenu éloignés. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir douté de lui. Depuis toujours il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Depuis si longtemps... Peut-être cette déclaration de « l'autre » Lionel lui avait-elle ouvert les yeux sur l'évidence de leur relation. C'était si clair, si fort...  
Elle descendit lentement et se décida à le rejoindre...  
La force les frôla et atterrit non loin pour bondir en avant.  
Ils se figèrent, pétrifiés par la vivacité de cette bête.

_ Ce bruit, écoute, souffla Yvan, les bonds se rapprochant d'eux. Ca vient par là...  
Kero se posa devant eux et Yue ne tarda pas à lever son sceptre pour figer le temps.  
_ Serons-nous assez fort ? murmura Kero.  
_ Si comme tu le penses, c'est une force éveillée par le Fléau lui-même, alors, non. Si cela vient du troisième agent, peut-être.  
_ La marge est fine... grogna le fauve, ses pouvoirs aux aguets.  
La bête bondit de derrière une maison et atterrit devant eux en creusant le terrain de sport. Elle les fixa crûment et Yue abaissa son sceptre vers elle.  
_ Tentons le tout pour le tout, tu es prêt ?  
_ Toujours, Yue...  
Ils s'envolèrent alors et la bête fonça sur Tiffany.  
_ Light !  
_ Dark !  
Les deux forces antagonites se fondirent l'une dans l'autre et la bête se heurta à la protection que les gardiens refermaient derrière elle. Le monstre cessa de bouger et sa pupille se leva vers le ciel. La seule sortie de ce piège.  
_ Refermons ! cria Kero.  
La force venait de bondir et tourna sur elle-même pour retomber au sol, un peu plus loin.  
_ Ce n'est pas le Fléau, souffla Yue, qui l'a éveillée.  
_ Mais nous n'avons aucune chance, c'est ça ?  
Yue rangea son sceptre et acquiesça en se posant ente la bête et les deux enfants figés. Kero le rejoignit et la bête les observa. Derrière elle, Lionel et Sakura arrivaient. La force tourna la tête vers les trois talismans. Les deux gardiens ressentirent les quatre auras et ouvrirent les yeux en se jetant un regard surpris.  
Yue défigea les deux lycéens :  
_ Nous allons avoir besoin de votre talisman.  
_ Non, les avertit Yvan en empêchant Tiffany de lui lancer. La légende dit que si les quatre sont regroupés par une force mauvaise, le mal peut se répandre sur la terre. Si cette bête les récupère avant nous...  
Kero le dévisagea et Yue esquissa un sourire, ce qui surprit profondément Tiffany. Il lui tendit la main et elle acquiesça, confiante.  
_ Mais nous ne sommes pas tous là, Yue, lui lança Kerobero.  
_ Récupère d'abord la tienne, sourit le gardien. C'est celle-ci...  
Tiffany observa sa pierre et s'approcha du fauve. La bête tournait en rond entre les talismans, ne sachant lequel choisir. Kerobero dévisagea Tiffany et elle lui tendit.  
_ Merci, murmura-t-il, gêné. Pierre qui possède le pouvoir, énonça-t-il en fermant les yeux, éveille ton esprit et appelles-en à la clémence du Trois-cercle...  
_ C'est la formule que j'avais trouvée ! s'étonna Yvan.  
_ Par le Feu. Eveille-toiiiii ! rugit Kero.  
La bête se tourna vers lui alors que la pierre se fissurait et qu'un puissant rayon d'énergie s'en échappait, happé par l'armature magique du Fauve. Dans un dernier éclat, une boule de lumière rougeâtre apparut devant lui.  
_ Que font-ils ? demanda Lionel, prêt à attaquer le monstre qui s'affolait, grattant la terre et hurlant de rage.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
Yolis apparut derrière eux et tendit une main à Sakura :  
_ Je peux récupérer le mien ? demanda-t-il en désignant la pierre grisée qu'elle lui rendit. Il y a de ça bien des années, raconta-t-il, ceux qui se font appeler le Cercle ont pris conscience que le Fléau s'éveillerait bientôt. Ils ont voulu enrayer le processus.  
La pierre se mit à voler au creux de sa main et se fissura, libérant son pouvoir.  
_ En fait de l'arrêter, ils l'ont provoqué ! Ils ignoraient qu'en enfermant dans ces talismans une partie des forces de la nature, ils provoqueraient le déséquilibre de la nature toute entière... Provoquant par là même, l'éveil de cette force supérieure, le Fléau...  
La lueur s'enroba en une sphère turquoise et lumineuse qu'il porta dans sa main.  
_ Donne-moi aussi le bleuté, chuchota-t-il. Je vais le rendre à son propriétaire  
Elle lui tendit et Lionel fronça les sourcils. Yolis s'avança vers la bête qui fonça sur lui.  
_ Yolis !!  
Il l'arrêta d'une main et la bête se souleva du sol.  
_ Mon pourvoir de Float est bien plus puissant qu'elle, désormais.  
Il rejoignit Yue et lui tendit le talisman.  
_ Sakura... s'avança Kerobero en concentrant la Foudre sur la force. Capture-là, désormais.  
Elle s'avança et leva son sceptre haut au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux du monstre la dévisagèrent et elle abaissa son sceptre pour lever une main vers la force, abattue.  
_ Celui qui te contrôlait t'a forcée à t'épuiser... Je t'offre la liberté, lui proposa Sakura.  
La force rugit encore à mi-voix et ses yeux virèrent du noir au vert clair. Puis elle se laissa aller et disparut dans une nouvelle carte qui se créa : Dash.  
Yue venait de briser son talisman et une boule blanche et bleu se mit à luire près de lui. Lionel approcha et observa le talisman qui restait entre les mains de Sakura.  
_ Le Cercle, termina Yolis en s'avançant vers les deux lycéens, n'aurait jamais dû enfermer nos éléments. Nous allons te les offrir en tant que carte de l'éternel. Ce sont les quatre cartes nommées Elementaria... Mais d'abord...  
_ A qui appartient ce talisman-là ?  
Une aura les réchauffa sensiblement tandis qu'une lueur apparaissait dans leur dos, allongeant leur ombre au sol.  
_ Elle est à moi, Sakura, annonça une voix douce.  
_ Tara... se retourna-t-elle, heureuse de la voir enfin  
Son cœur se figea.  
_ Tu...  
_ Bonjour, sourit-elle tendrement.


	37. La carte sans nom

_(SAISON 2)_  
La carte sans nom

**Episode 36.1 : Mon cœur a choisi**

Kero se posa sur le balcon et vérifia que personne ne se promenait aux alentours. Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et aperçut la silhouette qui s'occupait à différentes tâches dans la chambre. Tara eut un petit rire derrière lui et il se tourna brusquement vers elle comme pour la faire taire :  
_ Que fais-tu ici ? lui murmura-t-il.  
_ Je savais que tu n'oublierais jamais vraiment ton ange.  
_ De quoi parles-tu ?  
Tiffany s'était figée en apercevant le fauve sur son balcon. Elle s'approcha lentement et Tara tendit une main vers le rideau qui s'envola entre eux, entrecroisant leur regard, les plongeant dans un silence infini. Un souffla tiède emplit la chambre et balaya délicatement les cheveux sombres que la jeune femme avait relâchés. Dans la chaleur du dimanche après-midi, l'air était si doux.  
_ Mon ange... reprit-il à voix basse.  
_ Kero ? Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda Tiffany en retournant préparer une petite mallette.  
_ J... je... bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu, tandis que Tara disparaissait aussi silencieusement qu'elle était apparue.  
_ Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de La carte ? suggéra-t-elle, penchée au-dessus de sa valise, les cheveux voilant son regard.  
_ Euh, oui...  
_ Ah.  
_ Du neuf ? demanda-t-il en entrant.  
_ Je ne sens rien, tu sais...  
_ Ah oui.  
Il renifla faussement le coffre protégé par son pouvoir du Bouclier et haussa les épaules.  
_ Je pense que ça va. Faut-il le dire à Sakura... d'après toi ?  
_ Tu ne l'as pas fait ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses draps.  
_ Non. Je... Je craignais qu'elle ne s'alarme.  
_ Elle aurait raison, non ? Ce qui est arrivé ici laisse présager bien des choses... Je crois qu'il ne faut pas lui mentir. Elle est celle que tu as choisie après tout.  
_ Tu as raison... avoua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre.  
_ Attends, Kero...  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je... Ca n'a peut-être pas d'importance, le prévint-elle en détournant les yeux, mais je fais des rêves plutôt bizarres.  
Il fronça les sourcils et elle croisa les doigts, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche :  
_ Est-ce que moi aussi, je peux faire des rêves... prémonitoires ?  
Il inspira profondément et acquiesça :  
_ Tout être a cette capacité. Faut-il encore avoir la possibilité de s'en souvenir au réveil.  
Il la salua et passa le rideau.  
_ Et quand ce rêve me hante jour et nuit, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Si je ne peux même pas l'oublier...  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, le rideau se refermant derrière lui et il poussa un profond soupir.

Lionel lui tendit la main et elle sourit tendrement, y déposant la sienne. Il la tira contre lui et un courant d'air balaya le parc. Le gazon frémit autour d'eux ainsi que dans les allées.  
_ Tu sais que je t'aime ? lui demanda-t-il encore.  
_ Ah bon ? feignit-elle. Je l'ignorais.  
_ Alors je te le répète : je t'aime. Au-delà de tout ce qu'on m'a imposé, au-delà de tout ce que Je me suis imposé.  
Elle passa une main sur sa joue et il répéta les trois mots sans parler.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
Il haussa les sourcils et la fixa :  
_ Entre nous ?  
_ Oui. Je tenais tant à t'en vouloir, Lionel.  
_ Je n'ai rien fait pour nous aider...  
_ Et maintenant, je suis si...  
_ Comblée ? ce serait normal avec un gars comme moi, affirma-t-il en gonflant le torse.  
_ Vantard, souffla-t-elle en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.  
L'herbe se mit à scintiller entre eux sans qu'ils ne le vissent.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna Katya, une main sur l'écorce faiblement luisante. Est-ce que ça... commence ?  
Anthony secoua la tête, mais l'homme qui arrivait le devança :  
_ C'est trop tôt.  
_ Papa...

Le coffre de Tiffany se mit à grésiller et de pâles lueurs filtraient ici et là sur tout le pourtour. Kero se retourna, les ailes déployés et se jeta vers Tiffany pour la protéger.  
Alors qu'ils roulaient au sol, le coffre explosa.

L'homme en longue toge ouvrit grand les yeux et aperçut la figure de l'adolescente se crisper, une lueur étrange se décomposant sous les traits de son visage. Un fantôme translucide semblait se débattre avec son enveloppe charnelle et l'homme recula, prit de frayeur.  
_ Quel spectacle, éclata de rire Yolis en se recomposant derrière l'homme affaibli.  
_ Qui es-tu... ? Le gardien exécuteur, c'est ça ?  
_ Ta protégée semble avoir un sommeil agité, non ? s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du lit.  
_ Ce n'est pas normal... Elle dépasse ce qui était prévu.  
Yolis fronça les sourcils en se retournant, bras croisés.  
_ Attends ! Toi, immense puissance de l'éternel, puissante force parmi les puissantes, tu es... effrayé ? se mit-il à rire.  
_ Je ne suis pas encore moi-même, gardien.  
_ Ah oui, je préfère ça...  
_ Comment l'apaiser ?  
_ Apaiser cet agent ?!! Ah ah ah... éclata-t-il franchement de rire en disparaissant.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un homme poussa la porte pour s'approcha du lit :  
_ Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie... Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce en passant une main sur son front.  
Dans un doute il releva les yeux sur l'obscurité de la chambre et revint vite à sa fille :  
_ Alison... prends un peu de ma force... Il faut que tu luttes contre cette chose, lui susurra-t-il en levant une main au-dessus d'elle.  
Un violent éclat de lumière passa de sa paume à la poitrine de l'adolescente et elle se calma.  
L'homme caché dans l'ombre recula en apercevant le flot mystérieux se répandre sous le lit et sur le sol de la chambre. Le père d'Alison y baigna la main et secoua la tête.  
_ Trop tard... 

Tiffany se releva, étourdie ; Kero s'était figé face à la carte étincelante.  
_ Tu n'es pas évanouie. Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit venu ?  
_ Je suis seule à la maison. Je devais préparer des affaires pour Maman pendant qu'elle réglait les dernières affaires d'un dossier en cours.  
_ Ce n'est pas normal, ce comportement, affirma-t-il en pivotant vers la carte en lévitation devant lui. Je ne peux même pas la toucher. Il faut pourtant qu'on l'amène à Sakura.  
La jeune femme s'avança et posa les doigts dessus.  
_ Ca a l'air d'aller, je peux la tenir.  
_ Alors, grimpe sur mon dos, on y va... Je suis vraiment inquiet, cette carte semble ne pas obéir à Sakura...  
_ Pourtant Sakura l'a capturée, non ?  
Il haussa les épaules pendant qu'elle s'installait sur lui.  
_ Accroche-toi, Tiffany.

Une lueur envahit le parc et Sakura et Lionel se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Thomas releva le nez, plutôt fier de lui. Dans la rue, les passants les longèrent sans se rendre compte de rien.  
_ Ca va mieux ? s'inquiéta Mathieu.  
_ Oui... J'ai appris à me contrôler... Grâce à... songea-t-il, mystérieux.  
Mathieu sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.  
_ Tu sais, ça ne me gêne plus vraiment que Yue soit trop présent.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je tenais à te le dire... J'ai une drôle d'impression. C'est tout.  
Thomas fronça les sourcils et il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, retenant son ami par la manche.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer, Thomas.  
_ Une chose...  
_ Oui. Une chose que j'ai un peu honte de t'avoir cachée. Voilà, j'ai des souvenirs de Yue.  
_ Tu veux dire... d'avant ?  
_ Non, des souvenirs de ses faits et gestes quand il redevient lui-même.  
Thomas le dévisagea sans comprendre la douleur qui se lisait derrière le sourire qu'il affichait  
_ Et je sais ce qu'il ressent... continua-t-il.  
Thomas se décrispa d'un coup et éclata de rire.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Ce qu'il m'a dit est donc bien vrai.  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Lui se perd parmi tes sentiments, lui assura-t-il un doigt pointé sur son torse. Ce sont les tiens qui l'envahissent. Ne te méprends pas, tête de linotte.  
_ Mais... essaya Mathieu, en proie à des souvenirs flous d'une discussion sur un quai.  
_ Et tu sais ce qui me plaît le plus en lui ?  
Mathieu baissa la tête et délaissa son regard, plongeant le sien vers les pavés du trottoir. Thomas le rattrapa d'un doigt sous le menton :  
_ C'est toi.   
_ Moi...

**Episode 36.2 : Quelques notes**

Kero atterrit dans l'aile du parc, déserte, et Tiffany posa un pied dans l'herbe.  
_ Ils ne sont pas là, remarqua-t-elle.  
_ Je ne comprends pas, c'est ici que j'ai senti leurs deux auras...  
_ La carte est si chaude, pourtant. De plus en plus, même.  
_ Je ne comprends pas... c'est impossible qu'ils aient disparus.  
_ Une force ?  
_ Non... c'est... impossible : si elle venait de les attaquer, elle ne serait pas loin.  
_ Serais-tu seulement capable de la sentir ?  
_ Evidemment, souffla-t-il, préoccupé. Depuis que le Feu a retrouvé sa véritable puissance j'ai recouvré la mienne.  
_ Ah, fit-elle. Attendons, donc.  
_ Moui... soupira-t-il, inquiet.

Dominique referma le livre qu'il replaça sur l'étagère. Le jeune ami de sa fille avait trouvé et emprunté tous les livres intéressants. Alors il n'y avait qu'une explication. Il sourit intérieurement.  
_ Un problème, professeur ? l'interrompit Linda dans sa rêverie.  
_ Pas du tout. Pas du tout. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
_ Non... mais... j'ai pris une décision, Dominique, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
Après un silence pesant, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et...  
_ Tu pars, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle releva la tête, étonnée, mais soulagée de ne pas avoir à le lui annoncer.  
_ Oui. J'ai mis trop d'espoir dans un sentiment qui n'était pas le mien.  
Il posa une main sous son menton et releva son visage :  
_ Linda, ce qui te hantait n'a rien à voir avec ton ambition de devenir archéologue.  
_ Mais... et si cet esprit avait désiré ça pour moi, uniquement pour me rapprocher de toi et de ta fille ?  
_ Ne sois pas sotte, Linda. Ton cœur te dicte ton chemin depuis bien plus longtemps que cette force ! Elle a dû prendre possession de toi à ton arrivée, ou plus tard encore. Ne renonce pas pour ça.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
_ A moins que ce ne soit pour autre chose ? continua-t-il.  
_ Hein ? Euh... hésita-t-elle.  
_ Alors tu serais prête à renoncer à ton plus grand projet d'avenir pour... un amour déçu ?  
Elle se mordilla les lèvres et recula, gênée qu'il lût si facilement en elle. Elle s'éloigna sans rien dire.  
_ Elle est délicate, survint une voix derrière lui, belle, intelligente et sensible. Elle m'aurait plu.  
_ Nathalie...  
L'apparition angélique sourit et déploya ses ailes avant de se poser au sol près de lui.  
_ Ou devrais-je dire... Tara ?  
_ Nous ne formons plus qu'une désormais. Mais ma personnalité a pris le pas sur la sienne.  
_ Alors tu as tout dit à Sakura.  
_ Non, pas tout... Le plus important ne lui est pas destiné. Moi, je n'ai pas voulu partir pour pouvoir veiller sur elle. Tara, elle, avait d'autres ambitions.  
_ Je suis tout de même heureux qu'elle sache enfin qui tu es.  
_ Moi aussi. C'était si... pesant, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
_ Tu es si belle, Nathalie, fit-il alors remarquer. Alors que je me fais vieux.  
_ Ne dis pas ça.  
_ J'ai en moi tant de pouvoirs que je ne veux pas utiliser. Mais tout ce qui arrive m'y contraint.  
_ Je le sais, s'avança-t-elle en passant sa main translucide dans ses cheveux. Quand Tara m'est enfin apparue, un jour où je souffrais beaucoup, elle m'a expliqué à quel point ce serait surtout dur pour vous tous. Pour Sakura, pour Thomas et pour toi...  
_ Tout est bientôt fini. Nous nous rejoindrons peut-être.  
_ Peut-être.

La main de Sakura se resserra sur celle de Lionel alors que le paysage s'étendait progressivement devant leurs yeux. Une prairie verdoyante se trouvait baignée dans la lueur d'un matin déjà bien avancé, le soleil se dévoilant à travers l'épaisseur nuageuse qui habillait l'horizon. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent ensemble, balayant le ciel dans un mouvement fluide et circulaire, le vent bruissant dans les branches d'une forêt non loin d'eux.  
_ Où sommes-nous ?  
_ On dirait une province du Nord, réfléchit Sakura.  
Un flot de lumière remplit la campagne et le paysage se modifia peu à peu, le soleil accélérant sa course dans le ciel, le traversant à plusieurs reprises. Quand tout se calma, une chambre se reconstitua autour d'eux. Avant même qu'ils ne comprissent ce qui leur arrivait, une femme s'avança à travers eux avec une bassine d'eau chaude et la posa près du lit où une femme mourante respirait difficilement. A son chevet, un homme et une petite fille.  
_ Mamaaaan... !!! se mit à hurler l'enfant quand les yeux de la malade se figèrent dans le vide du plafond.  
La petite fille pleurait et son père la prit contre elle. La main de la femme glissa dans celle de son mari et sa tête se coucha sur le côté. Les pleurs aigus de la petite fille pénétrèrent Sakura qui sentit les larmes monter en elle. Lionel la prit contre lui et elle se mit à sangloter tout en le frappant modérément, comme pour refuser le sentiment qui l'étreignait.  
_ Sakura, murmura Lionel.  
_ C'est... C'est comme ça que maman... hoqueta-t-elle sans se redresser, blottie entre les bras du jeune homme.  
L'homme se leva et ferma les yeux de sa femme. Sa fille entre les bras, il se dirigea vers le piano et referma le clavier lentement.  
_ Plus personne ne jouera désormais, annonça-t-il. Plus personne...  
Il se perdit dans l'ombre du couloir et la petite fille se serra contre lui en cherchant un dernier regard de celle qui venait de s'éteindre.  
_ Que faisons-nous là ? se demanda Lionel.  
_ C'est si douloureux, murmura Sakura tandis que le paysage changeait encore autour d'eux. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai si mal maintenant que je sais...  
_ Parce que la douleur grave en nous un sillon qu'on ne peut jamais combler, lui indiqua Lionel.  
Un carillon résonna et les jeunes élèves se précipitèrent vers la classe qui venait d'apparaître autour d'eux.  
_ Dans un sens, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment partie... Mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux rien retenir de ce chagrin, tenta-t-elle de se calmer.  
_ C'est étonnant que tu ne t'en sois jamais douté, sourit-il pour la détendre. Un si grand pouvoir. Juste à côté de toi. C'était presque évident.  
Elle fit la moue en le fixant :  
_ Tu te moques de moi, là, sourit-elle finalement. Tu veux parler de Yue en Mathieu... Je crois que les personnes les plus insoupçonnables sont celles qui sont les plus proches de nous. Maman ne pouvait être que maman...  
_ Tu possèdes une part de Clow et de Tara en toi, en fait. Depuis le début, tout était décidé. Le livre de Clow, le jugement, l'affrontement de Clow, la séparation des pouvoirs, le Fléau, et le sceau terrestre. Tu sembles même née pour ça. Et moi dans tout ça ? s'assombrit-il.  
Elle posa une main sur sa joue et leur lèvres se frôlèrent.  
_ Alison, allez, viens... C'est l'heure.  
_ Oui, madame, répondit une toute petite voix.  
Les deux amoureux se figèrent, tournant la tête ensemble vers l'écolière, seule dans son coin qu'on venait d'appeler et qui courrait vers la classe. Alison ?!!

Gabrielle serra les poings devant le grand portail. La force n'était plus là.  
_ Mademoiselle ? l'interpella une femme en tailleur en descendant de sa voiture. Je peux vous aider ?  
Gabrielle la dévisagea brièvement et secoua la tête avant de repartir.  
_ Etrange, grommela Suzanne, il se passe de bien étranges choses en ce moment à la maison.  
_ Que faisons-nous madame ? demanda une de ses garde du corps.  
_ Comme d'habitude, indiqua-t-elle. Ce n'était rien.

Tiffany observa le petit garçon qui les avait approchés et qui s'éloignait désormais et elle sentit la peluche gigoter nerveusement. Quand plus personne ne fut en vue, il réapparut dans sa forme de fauve dans une déflagration sourde.  
_ Puf puf puf, souffla-t-il difficilement. Je n'arrive plus à rester sous cette forme.  
Tiffany lui sourit et baissa les yeux vers le chemin, en contrebas.  
_ N'y aurait-il pas... c'est un peu fou, comme idée, le prévint-elle.  
_ A quoi penses-tu ? Dis.  
_ N'y aurait-il pas une... une autre... forme où tu te sentirais plus à l'aise encore ?  
_ Autre qu'en fauve ? Non, assura-t-il. Mieux vaudrait aller se cacher en attendant. Je vais essayer de me faire plus discret.

Alors que Lionel s'avançait sur la cour d'école, un mur s'éleva entre lui et Sakura.  
_ Lionel ?  
Quand il se retourna en sursautant, il n'aperçut qu'un vaste désert chaud et sec. Un paysage morcelé, composé de terres séchées. Tout autour de lui, tout avait changé.  
_ Sakura ?!!

_ Ah !! s'écria Tiffany en lâchant la carte qui se mettait à chauffer encore plus.  
Kero lança une boule de Feu qui retint la carte au sol et la fixa grâce au Bouclier.  
_ Ca va ?  
_ Oui, oui... la carte a un peu brillé et...  
_ De plus en plus bizarre !

Gabrielle sourit en sentant l'appel. Elle n'était plus très loin...

Sakura recula encore un peu et le paysage se modifia une nouvelle fois. La cour du lycée...  
_ Sakura ! l'appela Lionel en accourant. Tu étais là !  
Elle courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou :  
_ J'ai eu si peur un instant. Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ C'est une force. Elle a essayé de nous séparer. Mais pourquoi ?  
_ Quelle force ?  
_ Je me le demande...  
Une mélodie au piano les surprit dans leur réflexion et ils levèrent la tête vers les fenêtres de la salle de musique.  
_ Qui joue, un dimanche ?  
_ Allons voir, proposa-t-il.

**Episode 36.3 : Nos mamans**

_ Tu es sûre ? demanda Sandrine.  
_ Je lui ai téléphoné, expliqua Nadine, et c'est son père qui me l'a dit. Elle est au lit avec de la fièvre.  
_ En tout cas, c'est une bonne idée de passer la voir.  
Sonya serrait contre elle le cadeau qu'ils comptaient lui offrir.  
_ Je ne sais pas trop, moi, avança-t-elle tout d'un coup.  
_ Quoi donc ? lui demanda Yvan.  
_ Si ceci est une si bonne idée, souffla-t-elle en désignant le paquet du menton. Après tout, si elle est si nostalgique lorsqu'on parle de piano... ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'elle aime en jouer... Je ne voudrais pas la blesser si ses sentiments se rapportent à une douleur passée...  
_ Une douleur ? reprit Nadine. Oui, c'est vrai.  
_ Vous savez quoi ? clama Yvan en levant un doigt. J'ai découvert il y a peu que les cadeaux qu'on offrait contenaient un peu de nous-même ! Chacun de nous s'offre en quelque sorte lorsqu'un cadeau est préparé avec amour !  
_ Allons bon, murmura Sandrine.  
_ Et quand nous offrons un présent de « tout notre cœur », c'est pour signifier que la personne à qui il est destiné reçoit une part de notre affection. Donc cela lui fera vraiment plaisir même si tu as raison, Sonya.  
_ Ce n'est pas si bête, lui sourit Sandrine en le prenant par le bras. C'est un peu comme les chocolats de la Saint-Valentin.  
_ Non, à la Saint-Valentin, tu essaies toujours de m'empoisonner !  
Elle le cogna derrière la tête et fit mine de bouder. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Kerobero tournait en rond à l'abri des regards :  
_ Je me sens inutile. Où peuvent-ils être ?  
_ Ca devient inquiétant, tu as raison. Les autres gardiens pourraient-ils nous aider ?  
Gabrielle courait sur le chemin sentant les appels de plus en plus proches.  
_ Une force ! bondit Kero, toutes griffes dehors. Il y a une force qui arrive !  
_ Une force ?

La porte de la salle de musique glissa sur le côté et Alison releva le nez entre deux mesures, suspendant la mélodie qu'elle jouait. Elle ne tourna pourtant pas la tête vers eux. Elle tremblait doucement et Sakura s'approcha :  
_ Alison ? ça va ?  
_ Non, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Non, ça ne va pas... j'ai perdu ma maman...  
Sakura se figea, le souffle court et le cœur gros.  
Lionel la prit subitement par les épaules et il se jeta avec elle dans le couloir alors qu'une puissante vague de pouvoirs envahissait la salle. L'onde les poursuivit dans les couloirs et il grimpèrent jusqu'au toit, fuyant l'énergie dévastatrice qui lézardait les murs à son passage.  
_ Qu'allons-nous faire, Lionel ?  
_ Fais-moi confiance !

Gabrielle ralentit sur le chemin et tourna la tête vers le fourré où se cachaient Tiffany et Kero.  
_ Je t'ai trouvée, enfin... susurra-t-elle pour elle-même.  
La carte clouée au sol se défit de ses liens et s'envola vers Gabrielle qui tendit une main pour la recevoir.  
Dans une grand flash sonore, Lionel apparut entre la carte et la jeune femme, atterrissant sur la carte sans nom et roulant au sol.  
_ Lionel ! accourut Tiffany. La carte ! Ramasse-la !  
Il leva le nez vers la carte et s'en empara alors que le sol se mettait à trembler, des arcs électriques circulant dans l'air instable. Un bord du canal céda et Kerobero et Tiffany glissèrent vers l'eau. Lionel ne lâcha pas son attention, face à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
_ Ca va ? leur lança-t-il, en position de défense.  
Tiffany s'agrippait aux ailes du fauve qui ne pouvait plus voler, suspendu à la rive fragile, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'eau.  
_ Tiffany, essaie de remonter... lui souffla-t-il. Tu me... paralyses.  
_ Ca va aller ?!! leur demanda Lionel.  
_ Donne-moi ça, petit idiot, c'est à moi, enrageait Gabrielle.  
_ Ces cartes sont celles de Sakura, lui répondit-il en reculant prudemment, rejoignant le bord du canal.

Tara sourit en volant silencieusement au-dessus des habitations qui bordaient l'autre rive du canal et Yolis croisa les bras :  
_ Vas-tu le faire ? sourit-il. Tu sais à quoi tu l'exposes, Tara. Alors que tu pourrais simplement soulever la Terre sous eux.  
Elle haussa les épaules dans un petit rire coquin et leva la main vers eux :  
_ Que mon pouvoir de Create te redonne ton apparence, Gardien du Feu éternel.

Kero haussa les sourcils en sentant ses sensations de lui-même se modifier. Entre les mains de Tiffany, les ailes disparurent peu à peu et elle n'eut bientôt plus rien à quoi se retenir. Elle chuta.  
Une main la rattrapa et elle demeura un instant pendu à ce bras sauveur. Quand elle releva la tête, elle le vit.  
_ Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il, sa chevelure blonde envahissant son visage. Maintenant, remonte...  
_ Oui...  
_ Vous n'êtes que des idiots, s'écria Gabrielle. Un jour je la possèderai de nouveau et je vous balaierai d'un coup ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant le petit groupe de l'index avant de disparaître.  
_ Elle... elle est partie ? s'étonna Tiffany en rejoignant le bord.  
_ Qui c'était ? demanda Lionel.  
Kero observa son corps et fronça les sourcils.

Sakura courait dans les escaliers et déboucha sur le toit. Une colonne sombre traversa les plafonds successifs et la silhouette réapparut en son centre sur le recouvrement du toit.  
_ Alison... Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
_ Parce que j'ai perdu ma maman...  
Lionel fit passer Sakura derrière lui et leva son épée face à la lycéenne. Sakura fronça les sourcils :  
_ Quand t'es-tu changé, Lionel ? nota-t-elle en observant le sigle sur le dos de sa tunique.  
_ Vite, utilisons Fly pour partir, la brusqua-t-il.  
_ Mais... On ne va pas laisser Alison dans cet état...  
_ Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle a voulu m'utiliser contre toi. Alors que tu m'aimes tant... je te dois tant Sakura.  
_ Pardon ?

Chez Alison, Maxime les fit entrer et Sonya lui tendit le cadeau :  
_ Si elle dort nous n'allons pas la déranger.  
_ Je ne sais pas... je vais aller voir.  
_ Ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint un homme en toge sombre, en sortant du couloir, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que lui voulez-vous ?! lui cria le père, comprenant qu'il sortait de la chambre de Alison.  
_ Son âme est à moi, désormais, tu peux disparaître !  
Il leva une main vers le père d'Alison et Yvan le poussa sur le côté.  
_ Encore toi... petit rat. Soit ! Je te le laisse, mais sa vie est finie, elle va le quitter petit à petit, je ne voulais que lui abréger de longues souffrances !  
Et dans un éclat de rire diabolique, un passage s'ouvrit dans le néant et se referma sur lui.  
_ Monsieur Gauthier...  
_ Qui était-il ? Qu'a-t-il fait à... ma fille.  
L'homme s'effondra à terre et les filles s'approchèrent. Yvan, lui, chercha le téléphone pour prévenir Sakura.

_ Comme je devenais trop gênant, j'ai été expulsé de ce monde d'illusions, expliqua Lionel en cherchant un moyen d'y retourner. Il faut que je le réintègre, pourtant. Pour Sakura.  
_ Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt la faire revenir ? réfléchit Tiffany.  
_ Tu as une idée ? la fixa-t-il.  
_ Peut-être... Ton compas magique. Il vise les cartes de Sakura, non ?  
Kero croisa les bras et secoua la tête, le regard sceptique :  
_ Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Un simple objet magique ne suffira pas.  
_ De toute façon, il est resté en Chine !! les prévint Lionel.  
_ Kero a raison, les surprit Tara, accompagnée par Yolis.  
Elle tendit une main vers eux, paume vers le ciel et Yolis y fit apparaître l'objet.  
_ Alors nous allons lui rendre sa liberté à elle aussi.  
Tiffany observa la femme aux cheveux longs et se mordilla la lèvre... Une idée venait de la traverser... Une idée de cadeau pour... Mais elle chassa cette idée saugrenue. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser...  
« Plus tard » se dit-elle alors.  
_ De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Lionel.  
_ Tu ne le savais donc pas ? Tout comme le Cercle a réussi à enfermer les Elementaria dans des talismans, ta mère a su capturer une force. La seule qui lui suffisait pour trouver les autres. La seule qui garde un lien avec toutes les forces du monde. Et c'est une force sauvage qui m'est affiliée, sourit-elle en passant la main au-dessus du compas magique.  
_ Vous voulez dire que mon compas est une carte créée par ma... mère ?  
_ Par le sceau terrestre, je défais le lien qui te retenait parmi nous, clama Tara. Maintenant, cette force va retourner à son état sauvage, elle va se fondre dans le corps électromagnétique de cet univers.  
_ Et pour Sakura ?  
_ Eh bien il n'y a qu'une solution, lui indiqua Yolis tandis que Tara créait un petit objet au creux de ses mains. Capture-la.  
_ Que je la capture ? Avec quoi ?  
_ Une clef du Sceau ! lui tendit Tara. Fais de ton mieux...

_ Je ne comprends pas, souffla Sakura, pourquoi dis-tu cela, Lionel ?  
_ Hi hi hi... je ne suis pas Lionel, ricana presque joyeusement le jeune homme.  
_ Nooon ! se mit à hurler Alison en tombant à genoux. Ne libère pas... cette force-là !  
_ Elle ne va pas me libérer, lui cria le garçon. Je vais me libérer tout seul.  
_ Tu vas... mourir, lui confia Alison, le visage entre les mains, si tu me quittes...  
_ Alison, s'approcha Sakura. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
_ Je suis fatiguée, avoua-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée de tout ce mal. Je suis fatiguée de te jalouser, Sakura. Alors que j'aimerais vivre en paix, avec mon père... et ma chère mère qu'Il a tué !  
_ Qui ça ?  
Une puissante lumière sombre l'enroba et elle disparut sans un bruit.  
_ N'aie crainte, Sakura, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.  
_ Mais qui es-tu ? se retourna-t-elle. Si tu n'es pas...  
Il écarta les bras et un flot de particules l'enveloppa pour lui rendre sa forme originelle qui se posa au sol. Sakura s'en approcha. C'était un miroir. Son reflet cligna de l'œil et lui fit signe.  
« Je ne te voulais pas de mal. Je crois que tu ne le mérites pas, Sakura. Ton frère a su me donner tant d'affection. Même si je n'étais alors pas moi-même... Je ne l'oublierai jamais. A présent, capture-moi. »  
Elle tendit une main vers le miroir.  
_ Force du Miroir, quitte la forme qui est tienne !! Deviens Carte. Carte de l'éternel !!  
L'objet magique partit en lambeaux de lumière pour se recomposer dans sa main. « Mirror, lut-elle. Merci à toi»  
Une particule virevoltait encore sur le toit et Sakura fronça les sourcils devant la pureté de l'aura sombre qui semblait chercher son chemin. Elle approcha doucement de la force nouvelle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est...?  
Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la particule sombre qui se posa au sol.  
_ On dirait...  
Dans son dos, une myriade de cette même poussière magique venait de s'élever et approchait dans le silence le plus total.

Le corps de Sakura tomba sur l'herbe, inconscient. Tiffany s'approcha d'elle alors que le sceptre s'allongeait entre les mains de Lionel.  
_ Elle... Elle est... Je ne sens plus son pouls, se tourna-t-elle vers Lionel.  
_ Il n'est pas trop tard, leur confia Tara. Les chemins de la mort sont longs et sinueux et elle peut encore faire un pas vers nous. Guide-là.  
_ De la.. mort ?! s'étouffa-t-il.  
_ Aide-la ! lui cria Yolis.  
_ Oui...  
Il leva le sceptre terrestre au-dessus de lui.  
« Sakura... Ne meurs pas »

Elle tourna la tête vers la silhouette qui s'était formée derrière elle alors que la fine particule avait filé entre ses chaussures.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ Alors te voilà donc, Sakura...  
_ Cette voix... Je l'ai déjà entendue...  
_ Qu'importe !  
_ Au parc d'attraction... C'était vous ?  
_ Non, c'était ma sœur... Tu vas devoir mourir, Sakura, lui annonça-t-elle en leva un doigt vers elle.

_ Sakuraaaa !!! hurla Lionel, revieeeeens !  
Il abattit le sceptre au-dessus du corps.

Le rayon de lumière noire finit sa course dans le sol et la silhouette sourit. Sakura venait de disparaître.  
_ N'est-elle pas à la hauteur ? demanda une autre femme très lumineuse en apparaissant à ses côtés.  
_ Non. Elle n'a pas agi seule. Il faudra encore la tester.  
_ Mais ma sœur... La fin est proche et tu sais que nous serons l'équilibre ou le déséquilibre dans le balance du Destin...  
_ Justement, pesta la silhouette sombre. L'issue de ce test mettra un terme à cette longue attente... Elle décidera pour nous. Le Destin est entre ses mains depuis le début des temps. C'est ainsi. Retournons à la sphère. Nos places ne sont pas ici.  
_ Tu as raison, avoua la silhouette lumineuse en inclinant la tête.  
_ Cesse de t'apitoyer. Light et Dark ont eu trop d'égards pour cette enfant. Nous devons la juger avec plus de sérieux. Il en va de l'avenir de tout ce qui est, en ce monde.  
_ Je le sais, et cela m'attriste encore plus.  
_ Rentrons.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Lionel se laissa tomber près d'elle et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Tiffany essuya une larme et sentit une main posée sur la sienne. Elle releva les yeux sur...  
_ Kero ?  
_ Tu nous été bien utile, Tiffany. Sakura peut être fière d'avoir une amie comme toi.  
_ Merci... c'est gentil... Je...  
De larges ailes poussèrent dans son dos et il fronça les sourcils.  
_ Kero... tu... lança-t-elle sans oser continuer.  
Et dans un grand éclat, son corps redevint félin. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le serra simplement contre elle pour le remercier.  
_ Maman ? s'étonna Sakura. Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ N'aie crainte. C'est fini...  
_ Pour l'instant, murmura Yolis en se tournant légèrement.  
_ Ah...  
_ Et tu es en vie, lui murmura Lionel en posant ses mains sur ses joues.  
Il lui sourit de tout son cœur et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle passait une main dans son cou. Tant de choses auraient pu se dérouler autour d'eux dans cette seconde. Sakura sentait un tel bien-être la parcourir... Elle savait désormais quel était le droit chemin. C'était celui du cœur. Celui qu'elle avait toujours suivi, s'opposant parfois à trop de gens qui voulaient la raisonner. Mais tout ce temps, elle avait raison. On ne vit réellement qu'en étant soi-même. Et de tout son cœur, c'est Lui qu'elle réclamait. Et il était là.  
Quand il prit un peu de recul, il ouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea tendrement.  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra désormais, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est moi qui décide pour moi. Et je sais que je veux rester à tes côtés.  
_ Je le veux aussi... 


	38. Bons sentiments

_(SAISON 2)_  
Bons sentiments

**Episode 37.1 : Un réveil peu ordinaire**

L'homme qui murmurait sans cesse ses incantations dans sa ronde sans fin, entre les allées du parc du Sanctuaire, s'arrêta enfin devant l'arbre centenaire. La lune était haute et il inspira en replaçant son marque-pages avant de refermer son livre. Il se tourna vers l'écorce et posa sa main sur le bois chaud.  
_ C'est fini, lança-t-il au jeune homme qui arrivait dans le noir.  
_ Merci de nous aider, lui murmura Anthony, en jetant des regards vers le temple baigné dans l'obscurité. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.  
_ Me remercier ? releva Frédéric. Pour avoir condamné le temple qui abrite la sépulture de ma femme ? Pour avoir permis enfin de détruire ce qui est si cher aux yeux de ma fille ? Ou pour avoir aidé à sauver l'humanité d'un fléau qu'elle ignore encore ?  
Anthony le contourna et baissa les yeux.  
_ Ne sois pas triste, jeune homme, reprit-il d'une voix plus posée, plus calme. Si j'ai bien compris les textes sacrés, ceci ne pouvait qu'arriver. Et je devais vivre ici assez longtemps pour que le temple ne soit pas détruit avant l'heure. Comme d'autres temples de Tokyo qui ont subi la foudre, le feu, les ravages du temps.  
_ Merci d'être revenu, surtout le dévisagea Anthony. Il y avait ce manque chez Katya que je ne parvenais pas à combler. Et depuis que vous...  
Frédéric lui sourit affectueusement et secoua la tête.  
_ Je n'y suis pour rien si elle retrouve sa joie, je crois. Son cœur a fait un choix qui jusqu'ici ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Mais puisque désormais, tu lui as donné une importance, comment pourrait-elle ressentir la moindre tristesse.  
_ Je... C'est moi qui...  
_ Ouvre les yeux mon garçon. Ton cœur s'est éveillé et a su repoussé ta mission assez loin dans ton esprit pour oser passer une nuit à ses côtés. Enfin, je crois, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'étang.  
Anthony demeura près de l'arbre, pensif.  
Clow n'avait vraiment prévu aucun sentiment. La part de Clow qui l'avait habité ne se doutait de rien. Alors que Dominique possédait toutes ces impressions qui lui auraient été tant utiles. Il leva les yeux sur la pénombre qui voilait le bord de l'étang et aperçut l'homme se tourner vers lui dans la lumière diffuse de la lune.  
Katya était heureuse. Enfin. Il sourit.  
Grâce à lui, elle arborait de nouveau ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.  
« Ouvre les yeux... ton cœur s'est éveillé »

La prairie verdoyante s'allongeait à perte de vue devant Sakura. Lionel descendait du ciel et se posa à ses côtés.  
_ Bonjour, Sakura, articula-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
Elle se sentait bien. Comme jamais.  
Ils couraient dans la vallée. Ils couraient si vite ; bientôt, ils survolèrent une rivière et la longèrent en riant. Dans la lumière incandescente d'un arc en ciel qui voilait l'écume dorée au pied de la chute d'eau, ils aperçurent l'entrée du temple.  
_ Tu veux m'épouser ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.  
_ Je le veux, oui... répondit-elle le cœur battant.  
_ Sakura ?  
Elle tourna la tête sur le côté. A l'entrée du lycée, une femme aux longs cheveux l'attendaient avec son panier repas. Elle poussa un peu plus sur ses patins et la rejoignit. Tiffany lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.  
_ Alors, mon amie, lui souffla-t-elle, tu es heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ta maman ?  
_ Ma... maman ? s'arrêta Sakura. Où est-elle ?  
_ Elle est là, lui sourit la jeune fille en tendant une main vers l'arrière.  
Sakura leva les yeux sur le chemin cernés de cerisiers en fleurs.  
_ Ma... maman...  
Elle scruta le chemin où les plumes argentées brillaient de mille feux en voletant entre les pétale de cerisiers. Une silhouette sombre jaillit soudain des buissons épineux qui éclataient en boutons un peu partout et s'abattit violemment sur sa gorge. Elle tomba à genoux et Tiffany la salua de la main.  
_ T... Ti... essaya-t-elle d'articuler, étranglée.  
_ Au revoir, lui lança chaleureusement son amie de toujours. Je t'aimais bien.  
_ Tif...  
Une paire d'yeux apparut devant elle et elle ne put que soutenir le regard cru et profond.  
_ Sans ta clef, tu as réussi... lui murmura la voix.  
_ Qui... qui...  
Sakura sentait son sang battre ses tempes et ses bras s'engourdirent.  
_ Sans tes amis, tu as réussi...  
Elle commençait à voir trouble et elle n'eut bientôt plus la force de lutter.  
_ Peut-être que cela sera plus dur... sans la vie!  
Et sur ses mots, un craquement la figea. Le ciel se teignit de pourpre et elle succomba silencieusement.

_ Ahhhhhhhhh ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant.  
Kero leva une oreille et haussa un sourcil pour vérifier son impression. Oui, Sakura se réveillait. Il se replongea dans son sommeil superficiel.  
La jeune femme ausculta ses mains, sa peau, ses bras et sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit et poussa les draps sur le côté, pour chercher un miroir sur le bureau. Elle inspecta son cou, puis son visage, s'admirant plus longuement, détaillant la moindre mèche de ses cheveux.  
_ Tu vas l'user, lui lança ironiquement Kerobero en se roulant sur le tapis.  
_ L'user ?  
_ Le miroir ! A trop regarder dedans, on abîme son reflet...  
_ Son reflet, susurra-t-elle.  
_ C'est Yvan qui me disait ça, il n'y pas longtemps... Je me demande...  
Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit contre elle. D'abord surpris, il ne tarda pas à se débattre pour reculer.  
_ Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir...  
Il demeura perplexe et la regarda se relever et se diriger vers son armoire pour y choisir une tenue.  
_ Ton uniforme est sur ta chaise...  
_ Aujourd'hui, je porterai autre chose, dit-elle alors en dépendant quelques cintres. C'est mignon ça.  
_ Sakura, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
_ Bien sûr, mieux que jamais ! lui confia-t-elle en lui jetant au museau le haut de son pyjama.  
Quand il sortit enfin la tête par la manche, il ne vit que la porte se refermer. Il secoua la tête pour se défaire du morceau de tissu et la porte s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Thomas passa le nez dans l'ouverture et aperçut le fauve qu'il dévisagea un court instant :  
_ Depuis quand tu essaies les affaires de ma sœur ?  
_ Très drôle ! grogna le gardien.  
_ Elle est déjà levée ?  
_ Elle vient de desc...  
Il leva subitement le museau vers le plafond tandis que Thomas jetait un œil à Mathieu, patientant dans le couloir. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et Thomas soupira en se tournant vers la chambre. Elle était vide.  
_ Kero ? appela-t-il en entrant. Il a... disparu ? se demanda-t-il en inspectant les fenêtres. Mathieu, Kero a...  
Il ne sentait plus non plus l'aura de son ami. A son retour dans le couloir, personne.  
_ Mais où sont-il passés ?!!

Sakura sortit en chantonnant et Dominique la salua. Les deux gardiens se montrèrent alors.  
_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous cachez ?  
_ Nous avons nos raisons, souffla Yolis. Tu viens Tara, on nous appelle.  
_ On vous appelle ? s'étonna Dominique en voyant Yolis s'évaporer. Nathalie...  
_ Je n'y peux rien. Il y a une part de moi qui est appelée là-haut...  
_ Tu reviendras ?  
_ Pourquoi cette question, Dominique ?  
_ Je... Une impression.  
Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et s'avança vers lui. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le ciel en disparaissant.  
_ Rendez-la-moi, supplia-t-il à voix basse. Je vous en prie.

Sakura bâilla et se retourna mollement dans son lit.  
_ Il y a école ma puce !  
_ Oui, papa... j'arrive, murmura-t-elle la joue contre le coussin.  
La voix lui paraissait si proche. Son père était-il dans le couloir ?  
_ Si tu veux prendre ton bus, ne tarde pas.  
_ Mon bus, sourit-elle. Tu es... drôle...  
Elle leva un sourcils. Pourquoi son gardien ne grognait-il pas ? Sa mauvaise humeur du réveil lui semblait presque coutumière au point de lui manquer ce matin-là.  
_ Kero, tu dors ?  
_ Que dis-tu ? lui demanda son père en entrant dans la chambre pour ouvrir les rideaux. Il fait beau, dehors, regarde...  
_ Ohhhh, se plaignit-elle, baignée dans la lumière vivace et aveuglante. Papaaaa...  
Il éclata de rire et sortit.  
_ Tout est prêt, je m'en vais ! A ce soir, ma puce !  
_ Moui.... pôpoooo !  
La porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui et elle bâilla encore.  
_ Kero, tu dors encore ?  
Le silence.  
Elle se tourna et aperçut son bureau...  
_ Ahhhh ! se dressa-t-elle sur les deux mains. C'est quoi ça ?!!  
Elle se frotta les yeux et poussa les draps en cherchant dans sa chambre un objet qui lui serait familier... Thomas ne lui avait tout de même pas fait la blague sordide de changer son bureau... et son tapis... et d'enlever ses nounours... et la télévision et... les fenêtres !! Mais où se trouvait-elle ?  
Elle bondit et manqua de s'entraver dans un tas de livres en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Le paysage de la ville s'offrit à ses yeux ébahis. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Dans le doute, elle recula et chercha une explication.  
Pas chez Tiffany... Pas chez... Lionel ! (Qu'y ferait-elle ?)  
Pas chez...  
Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre avec la crainte de découvrir autre chose qu'un couloir au premier étage. Un salon. Un salon qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle avança vers la table basse et chercha autour d'elle une explication, en vain. Dans un mouvement désordonné, elle se retint à un objet froid et lisse duquel elle s'éloigna rapidement, frissonnant. Elle se retourna et observa son image dans le miroir.  
Figée par la surprise, elle leva un bras. Comme son reflet. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme son reflet. Elle leva le genou. Comme son reflet...  
_ Mais... mais mais mais... bafouilla-t-elle. Je suis... Je suis... je suis devenue... je suis dans la maison et dans le corps de... de ... d'Alison ?!!!!!

  
**Episode 37.2 : Le Fléau**

Tiffany salua le groupe de jeunes filles qui s'éloignait vers les bâtiments et vérifia sa montre une nouvelle fois.  
_ Tiffany ?! s'exclama une silhouette en se plantant à côté d'elle.  
_ Ah, Sakura, lui sourit-elle. C'est juste, dis-moi.  
Elles se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment de leur premier cours de la matinée et Tiffany remarqua que Sakura portait ses chaussures brillantes.  
_ Tu n'es pas venue en patins ?  
_ Bien sûr que non, je ne... Je n'avais pas envie.  
La sonnerie les surprit dans l'escalier et elles accélérèrent en vue de la porte de leur classe. Elles prirent place en catastrophe et Yvan les dévisagea, assis sur le rebord de la table de Sandrine.  
_ Que se passe-t-il, les filles ? Vous êtes bien essoufflées.  
_ Mais... il est l'heure, fit remarquer Tiffany.  
_ Notre nouveau professeur est encore en retard !  
_ Ah oui... s'exclama Alison, j'avais oublié ce défaut !  
_ Regardez, approcha Nadine. C'est un des livres que Yvan a rendu hier à la boutique d'antiquités.  
_ Elle les a empruntés juste après moi, signala-t-il.  
_ Ca parle du sorcier, annonça-t-elle en camouflant sa voix, c'est plutôt dingue !  
_ Quel sorcier ? s'étonna Alison.  
_ Dites, intervint Sonya. Alison n'est toujours pas là...  
Alison hocha simplement le menton.  
_ Il s'est passé de drôle de choses chez elle ! D'abord elle disparaît avec un homme étrange...  
_ Et puis, continua Sandrine, son père s'évanouit, puis se réveille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis qui sort de sa chambre ? Alison !  
_ Ah bon ? fit Alison. Et alors... ?  
Ils la dévisagèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire, croyant qu'elle les faisait marcher. La porte s'ouvrit et le prof les salua en posant sa serviette sur le bureau.  
_ Rejoignez vos places, s'il vous plaît, nous allons commencer.

Sakura enfila son uniforme et se précipita dans l'escalier. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout le quartier. Comment se rendre au lycée ? En volant peut-être. Elle chercha autour d'elle et quand elle fut certaine de ne pas être vue, elle passa la main dans son col pour en sortir sa cl...  
_ Haaaa !! s'écria-t-elle, pétrifiée de terreur.  
« Ma clef ! Je ne l'ai pas »  
Elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle devait retrouver ses gardiens et leur demander de l'aide... Elle se repéra rapidement aux immeubles du centre qu'on apercevait non loin, de l'autre côté du canal. Elle se précipita vers l'arrêt de bus alors que le véhicule approchait.  
Elle eut juste le temps de prendre son souffle devant la porte qui s'ouvrait. Une silhouette sourit derrière elle en posant un mouchoir sur son visage, tenant fermement sa tête contre lui. elle se débattit mais ils étaient noyés dans la foule qui descendait du car. Bientôt elle perdit pieds dans le chloroforme qui l'endormait. Tout son corps se relâcha et l'homme l'appuya contre le mur d'en face.  
_ Je sais où tu allais, ma puce, mais je dois t'en empêcher...  
_ Un problème ? s'intéressa un passant.  
_ Non, non, lui sourit Maxime, c'est ma fille, elle a eu un vertige. Merci bien.

A midi, Alison passa dans le couloir de la salle de musique et ses amies la frôlèrent en regagnant la cour.  
_ Tu viens, Sakura ?  
_ J'arrive, les filles, j'arrive !  
Tiffany s'arrêta au bout du couloir qu'Alison parcourait lentement. La jeune femme posa la main sur la porte et chercha un regard indiscret dans le couloir. Tiffany se faufila contre le mur et se calla dans un renfoncement. Pourquoi se cachait-elle ? Pourquoi... pourquoi ce doute si étrange.  
Alison se glissa jusqu'au piano et passa une main dessus. Tout ceci était si nouveau. Tellement beau. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié son passé. Ou alors elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne désirait pas oublier cette douleur car c'était elle qui l'avait menée jusque là...  
_ Sakura ?  
Elle ne réagit pas.  
Tiffany entra alors qu'Alison s'asseyait devant l'instrument.  
_ Ca ne va pas ?  
_ Non, pas vraiment.  
_ Tu veux m'en parler, Sakura ?  
Elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.  
_ Tu ne comprendrais pas, Tiffany. Mais merci quand même.  
_ Bien, je vais manger dans notre coin habituel... tu m'y rejoindras ?  
_ Oui... J'avais juste envie...  
_ Je comprends ; alors à tout à l'heure, sous les chênes !  
_ Oui... à tout à l'heure.  
Tiffany fronça les sourcils en quittant la salle. Une chose clochait effectivement.

Kero releva le museau au beau milieu de la Sphère Céleste et aperçut ses trois amis autour de lui :  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Nous avons été appelés, précisa Yue. Mais par qui... ? C'est toi, Tara, qui nous reliait les uns aux autres.  
_ Et si tu n'y es pour rien, s'avança Yolis, c'est que celui que nous attendions est éveillé.  
Kero haussa les sourcils.  
_ Le Fléau, souffla Tara.  
Yolis acquiesça et croisa les bras :  
_ C'est notre instinct de Gardien de l'éternel qui s'est éveillé et qui nous a appelé ici.  
_ Yolis, le coupa Yue. Tais-toi, chut... Il y a... une force...  
Ils cherchèrent autour d'eux ; une présence errait sans but apparent.  
_ Il est là, murmura Kero.  
_ Prenez vos places, leur suggéra Tara, nous devons le retenir... Sakura n'est pas prête.  
_ Le... retenir ?! la dévisagea Yolis.  
_ Je suis d'accord, affirma sèchement Kerobero. Nous devons protéger Sakura avant tout.  
_ Ca ne me plaît pas, souffla le Gardien de l'Air.  
Ils se dispersèrent dans l'espace infini répétant un ballet silencieux, connu depuis des siècles, accordant leur geste avec un naturel parfait.

Le film repassa encore une fois sur l'écran et Tiffany nota ses idées nouvelles.  
La porte s'entrouvrit et Suzanne se planta face à l'écran. Elle sourit :  
_ Des tracas ? Je t'ai entendue rentrer en catastrophe, tu n'avais pas chorale ?  
_ Je n'y suis pas allée : il se passe quelque chose avec Sakura...  
_ Je vois...  
_ Maman, la retint Tiffany. Tu peux m'aider ?  
Suzanne lui sourit de tout son cœur et referma derrière elle.  
_ C'est le film de la capture de Love ?  
_ Oui, sur les toits... Mais elle n'a plus de nom, maintenant. Je cherche à répondre à la question que je me pose depuis longtemps...  
_ Toujours la même ?  
_ Oui, avoua-t-elle à sa mère, attentive à l'image.  
_ « Pourquoi les agents ne l'ont-ils pas attaquées de toutes leurs forces », c'est ça ?  
_ Comme je te l'ai expliqué, certaines cartes de Clow n'avaient pas un mauvais fond, elles semblaient même aimer Sakura. Par la suite, Anthony a lancé ses pouvoirs pour que Sakura gagne en puissance. Et désormais ces agents qui doivent la tuer mais qui lui envoient des cartes totalement ridicules comme... s'arrêta-t-elle pour avancer le film. Comme les Bulles ! J'ai beau chercher... je ne comprends pas.  
Suzanne acquiesça sans pouvoir répondre.

Une boule de feu sombre et gigantesque apparut au centre de la salle sombre et sans limite, projetant alentour une onde de douleur.  
_ La sphère accueille un nouveau venu, clama une voix grondant dans toute la Sphère céleste.  
_ Tu es revenu à la vie, sourit Tara en levant ses mains au-dessus d'elle avant de les abattre vers lui.  
Les quatre gardiens se positionnèrent et projetèrent leur pouvoir sur la masse sombre qui se déformait sous les charge de pouvoirs successifs.  
_ Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? M'arrêter ?! Les Gardiens de l'Apocalypse ne peuvent arrêter ce qu'ils ont engendré !!  
_ Nous n'avons rien engendré ! lui cria Kero.  
Tara lui lança un regard sec pour le faire taire. Mais il se crispa gueule ouverte :  
_ Nous ne sommes pas la cause de tout ça.  
_ Bien sûr que si, Démon du Feu... Par cupidité, des sorciers ont voulu vous posséder !  
La forme se métamorphosait peu à peu, expulsant des vagues de matière sombre dans toute la sphère.  
_ Votre existence ne peut que créer le désordre.  
_ Que dit-il, demanda Kero. C'est vrai Tara ?!!  
Elle baissa la tête sans perdre sa concentration.  
_ C'est vrai. Et tu... et tu étais le seul d'entre nous qui aurait pu s'en souvenir, avant...  
_ Memory seal ? s'étouffa-t-il d'étonnement.  
_ Tara ! s'écria Yue. Tu as fait traverser Memory Seal à Kerobero ?!!

_ Voilà une chose importante, confia Suzanne en refermant derrière elle et en revenant s'asseoir en face de Tiffany. C'était le cahier personnel de ta tante...  
_ La maman de Sakura ?  
_ Oui, je l'ai gardé pour que Dominique ne tombe jamais dessus. C'est un souvenir bien trop personnel. Je l'ai gardée sans en parler. C'est comme un peu de ma chère Nathalie qui serait encore là...  
_ Elle y parle de tout ceci ?!  
_ Comment ça ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir ?  
Tiffany mordilla sa lèvre et se détourna vers l'écran.  
_ Non, c'est parce que Nathalie aimait conter des histoires, et souvent les musiques qu'elle tentait de composer provenait de ce recueil. Il y a celle-ci... « Mes petits cailloux » C'est une histoire qui m'a accompagnée toute ma vie, tu sais. Je la trouvais merveilleuse. J'ai été encore plus touchée lorsqu'elle m'a dit que cela me concernait, surtout... Une vieille histoire de cœur, songea Suzanne en se laissant bercer par les souvenirs de ce jeune homme perdu dans le lointain de sa mémoire.  
_ Et pourquoi y as-tu pensé ?  
_ Parce que c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui ne peut dire à celui qu'elle aime qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur, alors elle décide de lui envoyer des petits cailloux. Chaque petit galet n'était pas très important... mais au final, le jeune homme se retrouva avec un tas de petits cailloux qui, mine de rien, grandissait dans sa chambre et dans son cœur.  
_ Des petits cailloux...  
_ Oui... Plus le garçon en reçoit, plus la fillette sait que l'amour qu'il ressent grandit. Plus il reçoit de cailloux...  
_ Plus elle attrape de cartes... répéta Tiffany à voix basse, sachant que le texte pouvait ne pas être si... innocent.  
_ Plus le cœur de la jeune femme a une chance d'être aimé.  
_ Plus le cœur... du Fléau a une chance d'être... réanimé...  
_ Que dis-tu ?  
_ Ce n'est pas vrai !!! bondit-elle. Oh, mon dieu !!  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Suzanne en la voyant courir vers l'extérieur.

_ Kerobero !!! lui hurla Yolis, concentre-toi !!  
_ Mais quel est ce mystère qu'on a rayé de ma mémoire ?!!!  
_ Ta dernière vie...  
_ Mais nous l'avons tous oublié, fit-il remarquer.  
_ Je t'ai menti... avoua-t-elle.  
_ Menti... Mais... quelle était cette vie ?

Maxime allongea sa fille entre les racines de l'arbre qui bordait le parc pour enfants et surveilla les alentours.  
_ Ici, nous serons à l'abri, indiqua-t-il en posant une main au sol.  
Sakura revenait peu à peu à elle. Quel était ce pouvoir près d'elle... ?  
_ C'est moi, ma puce... ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai empêchée d'aller la voir !  
_ Papa... ?  
_ Je ne pouvais pas t'enlever à la maison, tu sais qu'Elle était là à nous épier, dans l'ombre...  
_ Vous êtes...  
Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux et aperçut le visage inquiet.  
_ Repose-toi, ma puce. Je suis là. Il ne t'aura pas... cet homme ne t'aura pas... Chacun de nous restera à sa place... nous allons lutter pour ne pas agir comme il nous l'a demandé... tu m'entends ?  
Elle referma les yeux et s'enfonça dans ses pensées avec le souvenir d'avoir senti l'aura de Clow à ses côtés.

**Episode 37.3 : De mes propres ailes**

Dominique frappa de rage la porte qui venait de se bloquer.  
_ Comment cela peut-il m'arriver maintenant ?  
Linda réfléchissait et elle alluma du coude sans le vouloir.  
_ Cela me paraît bizarre... nota-t-elle à son tour.  
_ Nous voici bloqués dans ce débarras... alors que Sakura a besoin de moi.  
_ Je suis désolé, Dominique, c'était mon idée de venir chercher ces renseignements ici...  
_ L'Antéscript que nous avons traduit annonce l'éveil... Le Mal suprême, la négation de toute la vie de cet univers. Comment pourrait-elle le contenir ?  
_ Ne perdons pas espoir, Dominique.

Alison soupira de plaisir en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, bientôt rejointe par Lionel, les tasses en main.  
_ Ce dîner était parfait, Lionel. Mais j'aurais dû le préparer...  
_ Merci, souffla-t-il en passant une main sous sa joue. Toi, tu es parfaite... j'ai fait en sorte de coller le mieux possible à ce que je ressens pour toi... Mais j'ai encore des efforts à faire.  
Elle sourit et il s'approcha d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle fuit pourtant ses lèvres.  
_ Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Hum ! toussa Thomas.  
Lionel vira au pourpre sans se retourner.  
_ Moi, je soooors ! leur cria Thomas.  
_ Il ne m'aime pas trop, je crois, sourit Lionel.  
_ Moi, si... depuis... le premier jour que je t'ai vu, tu sais ?  
_ C'est vrai ? sourit-il.  
_ Oui... se blottit-elle contre lui. Depuis toujours.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure, sentant son aura brûler contre son cœur.  
Pourquoi donc sa mère avait-elle osé s'opposer à ce sentiment-là ? Pourquoi ?

Thomas claqua la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Tiffany, essoufflée.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Il ne faut pas... il ne faut pas, tenta-t-elle d'articuler. Il ne faut pas que...  
_ Doucement, qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Les forces que Sakura attrape...  
_ Oui... Il y en a une nouvelle ?  
_ Je ne sais pas... Mais... je crois qu'elle ne doit plus en capturer ! J'ai l'impression que c'est chaque capture qui donne plus de pouvoir à cette chose que tu ressens dans la ville.  
Thomas partait à la recherche de Mathieu, mais son attention toute entière se portait désormais à cette étourdissante nouvelle.  
_ Sakura te l'a peut-être dit... il y a longtemps, le Cercle a voulu maîtriser les quatre éléments... en emprisonnant les forces, ils ont rompu l'équilibre de la nature et ont aidé le Fléau à se réveiller, alors qu'ils voulaient l'inverse !  
_ Tu veux dire que tous ces agents ne sont là que pour lui faire capturer des cartes !  
_ Oui !!! et briser l'équilibre de la nature de plus en plus !!!  
Une ombre se faufila dans la rue et Thomas se retourna trop tard. D'un revers de cape, l'obscurité les avait effacé. Le long manteau se posa au sol et la silhouette sourit et se coula dans l'ombre d'un muret.

Lionel releva les yeux vers la fenêtre et se leva précipitamment.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle mollement.  
_ Tu n'as rien senti... ? Une force est là.  
_ Tant pis... souffla-t-elle. Je suis bien avec toi, Lionel...  
Sans l'écouter, il se précipita dans l'entrée et lui jeta son manteau :  
_ Vite ! Rattrapons-la !!

Dans la chambre de Sakura, la carte sans nom se mit à luire encore plus fortement et le livre s'ouvrit, rompant le lien de la clef. Gabrielle, à des kilomètres de là, sourit, seule, dans sa chambre, patientant en silence dans l'attente de ce signe-là. Elle décroisa les bras et se tourna vers l'entrée.  
Une main tendue vers elle l'arrêta :  
L'homme, épuisé, haletant, au manteau usé, en lambeaux, la dévisageait d'un œil...  
_ Non, avant de partir, aide-moi...  
_ Que veux-tu, sorcier ?  
_ Mourir, articula Brice. Tu en as le pouvoir, je le sais, alors tue-moi.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
_ Pour quelle raison... aurais-tu peur ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir avec tes jours toi-même... ?  
_ Parce que je ne peux plus... ce pouvoir que je possède ne me détruira pas... Toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres forces que Sakura n'a pas capturées... Tu es une force de l'éternel et tu le sais. Tu as de plus grands pouvoirs que nous tous... On m'a rapporté ta première confrontation avec Sakura... Tu n'as pas agi avec toutes tes forces car tu venais de t'éveiller, je crois...  
_ Si tu veux mourir, il existe des tas de façons de te satisfaire...  
_ Vide mon corps... de toute trace de mon esprit. Sans mon esprit, mon corps ne pourra rien. Il veut mon esprit pour contrôler mon corps et mes pouvoirs... empêche-le... choisis ton camp... Void.  
Elle le dévisagea crûment et la rage peignit son visage d'une expression nouvelle de dégoût.  
_ Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. J'ai gagné ma liberté. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais...  
_ Choisis un camp... avant qu'il ne soit... trop tard !

Anthony s'était mis à courir en voyant le père de Katya disparaître, et désormais, ils descendaient l'escalier principal de l'université baignée dans la nuit froide.  
_ Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Anthony ? demanda Katya.  
Il jeta un regard à Samantha et celle-ci acquiesça en silence.  
_ Oui, affirma Gothar, Dominique est en bas.  
L'Ombre se faufilait entre les salles et les couloirs, se développant sur l'université et sur la ville.  
_ Là ! s'arrêta Anthony.  
_ Il y a quelqu'un ?! demanda Dominique de l'autre côté.  
_ Dominique, l'appela Anthony. C'est très important, concentrez votre pouvoir par ici...  
Dominique avait déjà les mains posées sur le bois, pressentant ce besoin, et une aura lumineuse apparut devant le jeune homme. L'Ombre approchait et Gothar et Samantha posèrent une patte et une main sur la cloison. Un souffle les réveilla et les transforma instantanément.  
_ Wow ! s'extasia Ruby ! C'est génial !  
_ Protégez Katya ! leur demanda Anthony avant de se faire brutalement happer.  
_ Anthony !!! s'écria-t-elle avant que les deux gardiens ne barrèrent la route à l'obscurité croissante.  
_ Ca va ? demanda Dominique, inquiet.  
_ Oui, Clow nous a créés grâce aux ténèbres, expliqua Gothar. Nous ne craignons rien de Shadow !  
Dominique souffla, rassuré. Le manuscrit de Clow qu'il tenait entre les mains ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

Kero vit une âme frôler l'extérieur de la Sphère et il lâcha son attention, pour voler à sa suite. Yolis, d'un bond lui barra la route, bras grands ouverts :  
_ Que fais-tu ? Tu es fou ???  
_ Pousse-toi de là, Yolis... j'ai vécu une partie de cette vie de Gardien dans le mensonge car il y avait cette âme qui m'était chère, perdue dans le monde des mortels... Et toi, tu le savais !  
Le Fléau profita de cet instant d'inattention et disparut dans la paroi de la sphère.  
_ Il nous a échappé ! s'écria Yolis, tu peux être fier.  
_ Cette mission était de toute façon un échec ! Nous ne sommes que des mortels appelés à maîtriser un élément... nous ne sommes rien, comparés à ce que nous autres, humains, appelons le Mal... Vous m'avez tous menti... Alors pousse-toi ou je t'attaque, Yolis.  
_ Kerobero... ne sois pas bête, lui lança Yue. Pense que si tu quittes la Sphère maintenant, tu y perdras ce que nous avons de plus précieux.  
Kero le fusilla du regard :  
_ Ma vie et ma nature de Gardien ne sont pas ce que j'ai de plus précieux...  
Yolis tenta encore de l'arrêter mais d'un souffle de Light, le fauve chassa le gardien exécuteur et se précipita vers la paroi lumineuse qu'il traversa de moitié d'abord, tendant une patte qui se transforma peu à peu en main vers l'âme qui s'échappait vers la lumière.

Lionel et Alison arrivèrent dans le parc de l'empereur pingouin, pourchassés depuis quelques minutes par une ombre inquiétante. Sûrement la nouvelle force.  
_ Reste derrière moi, lui souffla-t-il en comprenant qu'ils étaient piégés.

_ Alison... murmura Maxime. Ne bouge pas...  
Sakura reprit vite ses esprits en sentant la force s'approcher.  
_ Je ne suis pas Alison. Je suis... Sakura !  
_ Comment ? bafouilla-t-il, interloqué. Mais... vous ne vous êtes pas rencontrées ! comment...  
_ En rêve, tout s'est passé dans un rêve... Vous saviez tout ?  
_ Oui... je sais tout de toi... j'en sais même plus que ma petite Alison. Sa mère m'avait expliqué les raisons de son décès... et pourquoi notre fille deviendrait ce qu'elle est...  
_ Je dois y aller...  
_ Oui, je comprends... Sauve-la...

Elle se précipita vers le couple qui tentait de lutter contre les attaques de la masse sombre. Une des nombreux bras se glissa vers Maxime mais s'arrêta avant de le toucher.  
_ Lionel, je suis là !  
_ Alison ?  
Elle aperçut celle qui avait pris sa place. Cette dernière baissait les yeux alors que Lionel se penchait vers elle :  
_ Il faut capturer cette force ! lança Lionel. C'est l'Ombre mais elle est coriace !  
_ Je ne peux pas... avoua Alison.  
_ Sakura... que dis-tu ?  
Sakura s'avança sur le sable du jardin d'enfant mais un bras obscur tenta de la frapper, et elle roula sur le côté.  
_ Je ne peux pas l'attraper, avoua encore Alison. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, Lionel.  
_ Sakura... Voyons...  
Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et les bras de l'Ombre se multiplièrent autour d'eux sans les toucher.  
_ Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir menti...  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
Elle l'attira délicatement vers lui et dans de longues larmes chaudes, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
_ Lioneeeel ! s'écria Sakura.  
Il recula, surpris.  
_ Ce n'était pas... bredouilla-t-il, une main sur les lèvres.  
_ Je ne suis pas Sakura... Mais je tenais tant à avoir une vie normale que je me suis laissée envahir par cette force en moi...  
_ Une force ?  
_ Oui... Une force très puissante que je n'ai jamais réussi à contenir. Mais grâce à ton amour et à tes attentions j'ai compris quelle était ma place dans ce monde.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
Sakura plongea vers eux et se colla à Lionel, le protégeant d'une attaque qui se détourna au dernier moment.  
_ Sakura... Alison...  
_ C'est moi, la vraie ! lui cria Sakura.  
_ Je suis désolée, Sakura... murmura Alison, on m'avait promis une vie calme, on m'avait promis une vie douce avec une maman. Mais ta vie n'est pas plus riche que la mienne. Je le comprends maintenant. A part... Lionel...  
Elle ouvrit les bras et Maxime sortit des feuillages.  
_ Alison... Que fais-tu ? lui adressa son père, en devinant ses intentions.  
_ Je crois que je ne veux plus de cette vie... Dans cette vie aussi, maman est morte, et c'est toi qui l'a tuée... papa ! Sakura, capture-moi...  
_ Mais... je ne peux pas...  
Maxime s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et au contact de ses mains, les esprits s'inter-changèrent. Sakura tira sur sa chaîne et leva son sceptre, le cœur gros... Le Sceau terrestre apparut sous elle, plus lumineux que jamais et Shadow se mit à faiblir.  
« Dans cette vie aussi » entendit-elle encore en elle.  
_ Force sauvage, quitte la forme qui est tienne !  
« maman est morte... »  
Des silhouettes apparaissaient ici et là, et le visage de Tiffany se dessina sur la peau de Shadow... lui hurlant des mots gardés sous silence.  
_ Deviens carte ! Carte... de l'éterneeeeel ! cria Sakura en frappant le vide, créant une nouvelle carte  
Quand toute la matière lumineuse se recomposa dans sa main, la carte Change tournoya et se posa contre elle. Elle se tourna vers Lionel, il venait de se faire happer par Shadow. Une autre source de lumière apparut alors dans son dos et elle fit volte face :  
_ Light ?  
Une seconde forme apparut alors.  
_ Et Dark...  
_ Si tu la captures, Sakura, tes amis reviendront...  
_ Vous croyez ?  
_ Bien sûr. Fais-nous confiance !

La main de Kerobero se resserra sur les doigts fins du corps astral de la jeune femme et il l'attira contre lui en sentant le sol sous ses pieds. Près de Sakura, Shadow se morcela et laissa apparaître les deux êtres. Kero releva la nez vers elle et balaya ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête.  
_ Elle voulait te prévenir, mais... elle a perdu conscience...  
_ Ce n'est rien... Je vais la capturer...  
_ Je crois que c'était important, Sakura... Elle... Elle a failli mourir pour te donner cette information. Son âme était si... triste...  
Sakura observa son sceptre et fronça les sourcils. Le devait-elle ?  
Elle leva finalement le bras et le bâton magique tournoya contre sa paume avant de s'écraser sur la carte qu'elle venait de lancer :  
_ Glow ! Anéantit Shadow !  
Les particules de lumière qui s'envolèrent de la carte fondirent sur l'Ombre qui semblait souffrir profondément de ces intrusions dans son corps magique. La forme obscure céda bientôt et regagna une carte que Sakura récupéra d'une main. Les unes après les autres, les victimes de l'Ombre apparurent autour de Sakura. Lionel tomba à genoux et elle le releva difficilement.  
_ Ca va aller ?  
_ Tu es... la vraie ?  
Elle le serra contre elle et acquiesça tristement, les mots d'Alison résonnant encore en elle.  
« Dans cette vie aussi , maman est morte... »  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
« Et c'est toi qui l'a tuée... papa ! »

Tara reparut dans la maison et chercha Dominique, en vain. Elle erra quelques instants et se posa devant une photo de Nathalie.  
_ Nous sommes encore en vie, mon amour, souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur le cadre parfaitement taillé et sculpté à l'occasion d'un anniversaire, il y avait si longtemps. Nous n'avons pas eu à affronter cette force-ci. Grâce à Kerobero... Il l'a laissée s'échapper, évitant une confrontation qui nous aurait tous... tués.  
Elle sourit en déployant ses ailes.  
_ Désormais, qui sait ce qu'elle est devenue...

Gabrielle vola dans la pièce et atterrit contre le mur de la salle de bain ; Brice main tendue en avant la dévisageait crûment.  
_ Ne me touche plus, petite... Désormais, je suis là. Ce corps me sieds à merveille... à croire qu'on me l'avait préparé...  
Et dans un puissant éclat de rire, il disparut.


	39. A l'origine, le sceau I

_(SAISON 2)_  
A l'origine, le sceau (1/2)

**Episode 38.1 : L'ordre des Cartes**

Sakura ramassa le paquet de levure que le marchand lui tendit en échange de la monnaie. La jeune femme hésita un instant et lâcha finalement le sachet dans son panier. Trop de choses se bousculaient en elle et elle avait horreur de ce vide qui se créait de ce surplus de questions. A croire que plus les questions s'amoncelaient, plus son impuissance à y répondre l'affaiblissait. Il y avait tellement d'ombres autour d'elle désormais. L'Ombre... sourit-elle nerveusement.  
Tiffany la dévisagea tristement et posa la main sur la sienne.  
_ Il y a tant de chagrin dans ton regard, aujourd'hui...  
_ Il s'est passé tellement de choses, Tiffany, lui fit-elle remarquer en longeant les étals de la rue animée. Alison n'est plus là. Et bien pire encore, tout le monde l'a oubliée.  
_ C'était un agent, c'est ça ? A ce que tu m'as dit, c'était une amie à nous.  
_ Oui. C'est si triste. Dire que toute sa vie n'a été créée que pour m'affronter. L'oubli a frappé tout ceux qui l'entouraient parce qu'elle a échoué.  
_ On dirait le jugement dont parlait Clow dans son livre.  
_ Je sais. C'est assez étrange. Et puis il y a maman... Maman qui est Tara, mon gardien de la Terre. Maman...  
« Dans cette vie aussi, maman est morte... » entendit-elle en elle comme un écho incertain.  
_ Alison avait tant souffert durant sa vie, confia Sakura. Je me sens responsable, coupable de ça. Une fille a vécu une vie dure et triste juste pour que nous puissions échanger nos places et qu'elle m'ôte tout pouvoir... Cette vie ne lui a rien épargné pour qu'elle m'envie enfin et qu'elle cède au Fléau... et prenne ma place.  
_ Mais cette vie dure et triste, c'est un peu la tienne, Sakura. Seulement, tu n'es pas seule. Elle si, je me trompe ?  
_ Elle... hésita Sakura en y réfléchissant. Oui, je crois.  
« Et c'est toi qui l'a tuée... papa ! » répéta la voix...  
Sakura baissa les yeux, non loin d'un magasin de légumes. Tiffany ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Une profonde douleur se lisait sur son visage et elle voyait bien que Sakura faisait des efforts surhumains pour oublier ce malaise... Elle préférait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Qu'elle était son maie, présente, attentive... comme depuis toujours.  
_ Et puis... Il y a sa phrase... Sa terrible phrase, Tiffany... Si nos vie étaient si semblables... Se peut-il que nos parents aient agi de façon identique ?  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
Elle secoua la tête et força un sourire.  
_ Oublie. Je dois me tromper.  
_ Je préfère te voir sourire, lui avoua Tiffany en passant un doigt sous son menton. Même si je sais que ton cœur est déchiré derrière ce masque. Et surtout j'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.  
_ Tu as fait tellement pour moi, déjà... J'aimerais tant te rendre cette passion et cet amour un jour.  
A son tour, Tiffany détourna le regard.  
_ Mon amour, sourit-elle... Je...  
_ C'était tout ce qu'il restait, les coupa le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui arrivait avec un sachet de fruits. Oh-oh... Je crois que j'arrive en pleine discussion.  
_ Non, Kero, lui sourit Sakura. Ce n'est rien...  
Ils se fuirent tout trois du regard et un silence s'installa entre les trois amis.

_ Regarde-la... Elle est si triste, souffla Thomas en quittant le marchand qui les salua. Et pourtant avec Lionel, ça va bien mieux... Je me demande s'il est possible qu'elle se doute de... enfin... de...  
Mathieu hocha le menton et le rattrapa alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers elle :  
_ Non, laisse-la, lui souffla-t-il, soutenant le regard sceptique de son ami. Ne culpabilise pas, Thomas. Tu as fait le bon choix en cherchant à soigner cette douleur. Ta douleur, fit-il en passant la main devant son cœur.  
_ Mais à force, je ne sens plus le danger qui l'entoure...  
Mathieu sourit en regardant les deux amies.  
_ Ton rôle de grand frère est peut-être fini...  
_ Alors que rien n'est joué ?  
_ Oui. Il faut peut-être la laisser quitter le cocon familial, désormais. La laisser agir. La laisser... s'envoler.  
Thomas lui jeta à nouveau un regard interrogateur :  
_ Es-tu sûr de parler de ma sœur... ?  
_ Yue se meurt, Thomas, céda Mathieu. Et une chose irrésistible nous pousse, lui et moi, vers Tara. Comment me l'expliquer ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle détient ma réponse... Nos réponses.  
Au beau milieu de la rue, elle apparut, les ailes battant le vent et Mathieu fit volte face en figeant instinctivement les bâtiments, le quartier, la ville et le monde entier dans un grand geste, se métamorphosant alors en gardien.  
_ Tara...  
_ Bonjour mon ami.  
Il chercha un instant à comprendre le doute soudain qui l'envahit :  
_ C'est Mathieu qui a tout figé ?  
_ Oui... le temps presse, Yue. L'heure du choix approche...

Sakura soupira en cherchant une explication autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien. Personne. Pourtant Yue devait être le responsable de cette pause temporelle. Quand elle se détourna de la rue, Tiffany demeurait figée dans le temps. Et leur ami commun la dévisageait longuement. Sakura sourit tendrement et secoua la tête.  
_ Si tu continues de la regarder comme ça, lui fit-elle remarquer, ironique , tu vas l'user ! Comme les miroirs...  
Il ne réagit pas, le regard porté sur les yeux timides de la jeune femme.  
_ Kero... l'appela-t-elle en rigolant légèrement. Kero ?  
Elle posa une main contre lui et sentit la raideur de son corps. Son gardien était... figé ?!! Comment cela se faisait-il ? Les pouvoirs d'un gardien n'avait pas d'effet sur les autres ! Elle le contourna et dut se rendre à l'évidence. 

Yolis apparut sur le toit d'un building en centre-ville et inspecta les lieux. Il était seul.  
Yue lui avait expliqué venir ici pour retrouver des sensations familières : celles de la Sphère. Le gardien s'approcha du bord du toit et rangea ses ailes pour ne pas attirer les regards. Un vent ascendant le prit par surprise et le souleva légèrement, lui procurant une sensation de légèreté que nulle par ici-bas il n'avait jamais trouvé.  
Les sentiments lointains n'eurent pas de mal à remonter à la surface. Et il se laissa envahir.

« Clow les a choisi eux, pourquoi ? Tu le sais ? » avait-il lancé dans le vide sombre de la Sphère.  
Tara souriait en observant le bébé venir au monde.  
_ Il veut faire de toi celui qui veillera sur sa descendance. N'est-ce pas un beau cadeau ?  
_ Rester dans l'ombre, n'être qu'un sentiment, un souffle dans son esprit. J'ai rêvé mieux.  
_ Eternel insatisfait. Voilà pourquoi tu as été choisi par l'élément de l'Air. Windy est à ton image, le calme, la douceur mais la force et la solitude.  
_ Que de beaux discours Tara. Tu vas te réincarner, et vivre au grand jour. Tu vas vivre. Moi, je suis condamné à rester ici encore durant tant d'années !  
_ Vivre... répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, son sourire se ternissant.  
_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
_ Ma vie va être dure, tu sais. Celle que j'habiterai devra très tôt renoncer à vivre dans sa famille, puis elle aura ses deux enfants. Et puis... Et puis, je lui apparaîtrai quand l'heure sera venue de lui annoncer qu'il faut partir... Je vais dormir au fond de son cœur durant tant d'années, moi aussi. Et mon réveil signifiera sa disparition. Comment le prendra-t-elle... ?  
Yolis croisa les bras et vit Tara concentrer une force au creux de ses mains :  
_ Que fais-tu ?  
_ Je cherche... il y a tant de naissances. Il y a pourtant si peu de choix.  
Dans la boule de lumière qui apparut, elle observait les vies de ces enfants et fronça les sourcils en apercevant un bébé en particulier.  
_ Elle ? demanda Yolis.  
_ Ce beau bébé, c'est Nathalie. Elle va rencontrer Clow au lycée. Elle va perdre son père très tôt et entretenir un certain talent pour voir les esprits. Elle acceptera ainsi plus facilement ma présence...  
_ Tu pars déjà ?  
Elle sourit et chassa les idées tristes de son esprit :  
_ Le temps viendra où à ton tour tu interviendras dans leur vie. Clow ne t'a pas oublié. Tu as forgé son caractère et tu as été l'ami qu'il n'aurait jamais eu, ne l'oublie pas. Même Brice l'a déçu. Devine quelle carte il a placé en premier dans son livre : Windy. Ainsi ton élément est celui qui aidera l'élue dans tous ses faits et gestes.  
_ Et toi ?  
_ Moi ? Il veut que je sois le dernier rempart avant le jugement. Il voulait que j'ouvre les yeux de Sakura sur la nature et l'importance de Woody. Je ferai mon possible.  
_ Nous n'allons plus nous revoir, alors.  
_ Je t'aime énormément, Yolis.  
_ Argh !! se crispa-t-il. Pas de scène larmoyante, je t'en prie !  
Elle sourit et une silhouette lumineuse approcha :  
_ Tu es prête, Tara ? Une nouvelle vie t'attend.  
_ Je te suis. Au revoir, mon ami. A bientôt, lui souffla-t-elle dans un dernier sourire.  
_ Oui, bougonna-t-il. J'éteindrai tout avant de partir... Et les clefs seront sous le paillasson !! lui cria-t-il de sa sphère. Si tu veux revenir... murmura-t-il.

Deux doigts se plantèrent sous sa gorge et il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage démoniaque de Brice.  
_ Que veux-tu ? articula-t-il, incapable de bouger.  
L'homme poussa un peu plus sur sa gorge et lui sourit cyniquement.  
_ Réponds à ma question ou je te tue...  
Yolis acquiesça, incapable d'utiliser le moindre pouvoir.  
_ Où se trouve le Cercle ? La mémoire de Brice me fait étrangement défaut...  
_ En Angleterre... lui cracha-t-il.  
Brice leva l'autre main vers lui et le projeta puissamment contre l'immeuble d'en face. Les vitres volèrent en éclat et Brice réapparut près de lui, le prenant à la gorge sous les yeux du personnel des bureaux.  
_ En Angleterre, vraiment ?!!  
Yolis sentait sa gorge se resserrer et il était totalement impuissant.  
_ Non... les derniers membres du Cercle...  
_ Parle !!!  
_ Ils sont... A Hong-Kong... En Chine...  
_ Les Li... je m'en doutais.  
Dans un puissant souffle, Brice disparut et Yolis s'écroula au sol. Plusieurs personnes approchèrent, surprises et curieuses... Il était incapable de se relever, vidé de ses forces. Il les concentra pourtant une dernière fois et disparut sous leurs yeux.

**Episode 38.2 : Le choix de Yue**

Gabrielle parcourait les allées du quartier en essayant de retrouver le chemin de la maison qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'appuya à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait si faible. Elle devait pourtant le trouver ! Elle devait le convaincre...  
« J'ai tant besoin de Clow, désormais, se mit-elle à rire nerveusement. Je suis pitoyable... »  
Elle concentra son pouvoir au creux de son esprit pour chercher à percevoir l'aura de Clow.

Katya décroisa les bras et s'appuya sur le fauteuil d'Anthony :  
_ Tout est prêt ?  
_ Oui. Grâce à ton père... Nous avons fini à temps.  
_ Je suis bien contente, murmura-t-elle. Tout ceci marque un nouveau tournant dans mon existence. Un départ à zéro. Avec toi.  
_ Oui, lui sourit-il.  
On frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque et Samantha passa la tête par l'ouverture :  
_ On peut entrer ?  
_ Bien sûr. Je voulais vous voir, justement.  
_ Je vais aller préparer le repas, le salua Katya.  
Anthony la retint un instant, se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle plissa ses yeux de plaisir et les quitta.  
_ En tout cas, tu as retrouvé un certain équilibre, remarqua Gothar en se posant sur le bras du fauteuil.  
_ Tant mieux, le combat n'en sera que plus passionnant ! affirma Samantha en sautillant sur place.  
_ Quel combat ? lui demanda Anthony.  
_ Oui, de quoi parles-tu ? la dévisagea le fauve sombre.  
_ Contre Curse, voyons !  
_ Il n'a jamais été question de lutter contre le Fléau !  
_ Ah bon ?!! s'arrêta-t-elle d'un coup. Mais je croyais...  
_ Avec quel pouvoir voudrais-tu te battre ? lui siffla Gothar. Contre Brice seul, nous ne faisions pas le poids, alors pense bien que contre le Fléau ce sera dur de tenir debout !  
_ Ah mais j'avais pensé...  
Elle se figea :  
_ Mais alors pourquoi être revenu ?  
_ Nous avons préparé un piège, lui répondit Anthony. Un piège pour le Fléau. Désormais, nous pouvons repartir.  
_ C'est une blaaaague ?!!! Mais je voulais mon combat, moi !!  
Gothar la dévisagea, les sourcils écrasés sur ses grands yeux :  
_ Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Ruby ! Tu n'es même pas capable de sentir le fossé entre nos puissances !  
_ Mais Dominique a encore du pouvoir en lui... On pourrait peut-être lui « emprunter » !  
_ Dominique ne te rendra pas ce bien, la prévint Anthony en se levant, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Nous n'allons pas partir de toute façon. Les puissances de l'éternel sont là, souffla-t-il en sortant un cahier de son bureau. Et si personne ne s'élève contre le Fléau, alors tout sera détruit...  
_ Que veux-tu dire par... « détruit » ? demanda Gothar.  
_ Tu veux dire que même en Angleterre on ne sera pas en sécurité ?  
Anthony sourit amèrement.  
_ Durant des siècles, des combats, des guerres, se sont déroulés sur terre. Durant des siècles, après des années et des années d'horreur provoquées par un déséquilibre des forces de l'éternel, l'équilibre se rompait subitement et un combat définissait l'avenir du monde. Le Fléau a maintes fois eu sa chance. A ma connaissance, il a presque toujours échoué.  
_ Et qu'arrivera-t-il si cette fois... ? avança Gothar.  
_ Il est dit dans les légendes du trois-Cercle que cette humanité n'a jamais connu cet évènement.  
_ Tant mieux, alors ! sourit Samantha. C'est que ça doit être simple!  
_ Non, réfléchit Gothar de plus en plus inquiet, cela veut dire que les humanités qui ont connu ça ont été... anéanties !! C'est ça Anthony ?  
Les deux gardiens cherchèrent son regard, sans bouger.  
Anthony leur ramena un carnet de croquis :  
_ Effectivement. La dernière fois que le Fléau a vaincu son égal humain, l'humanité entière a été anéantie. L'homme connaît cette date. Et il lui a donné un nom sans savoir de quoi précisément il s'agissait : il l'appelle Big Bang. Toute vie anéantie. Toute matière concentrée en un point de l'univers en quelques secondes. Et une formidable explosion de matières confuses et primitives... Une source de vie. Le résultat d'une destruction finale...  
Samantha ouvrit grand les yeux :  
_ Tu dis ça... pour... nous faire peur ?  
_ Non.

Chez Tiffany dans l'après-midi, Kero serrait les poings et Tiffany demeura perplexe :  
_ C'est totalement impossible.  
_ Tu étais figé, répéta Sakura. Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte.  
_ Mais je suis un gardien de l'éternel !!! Comment est-ce possible ?  
_ Et pourquoi gardes-tu cette apparence au fait ?  
_ Ca lui va bien, non ? murmura Tiffany.  
_ Merci, se pencha-t-il vers elle.  
_ C'est sincère.  
_ Hum, toussa Sakura. Je te préférais en Fauve... Là, tu fais un peu voyou.  
_ Pas du tout, jeune fille. Pour ta gouverne, sache que tu me vois là tel que j'étais avant.  
Elle le fixa, dubitative.  
_ Depuis quand tu parles comme ça, aussi ? « pour ta gouverne » ?  
Il y réfléchit et fronça les sourcils.  
_ En tout cas, intervint Tiffany, il n'est pas normal que tu aies été figé. Vos pouvoirs semblent avoir considérablement augmenté depuis que vous possédez les élémentaria. Mais pas au point de te faire figer, si ?  
_ Non. Nous n'avons aucune emprise les uns sur les autres !  
_ Peut-être maman pourra-t-elle te répondre, suggéra Sakura.  
_ En attendant, profitons de ce succulent gâteau, proposa-t-il.  
_ Eh bien, lui souffla Sakura, tu ne perds pas le nord...  
Il sourit innocemment et tendit son assiette à Tiffany qui le servit en rigolant. Sakura secoua la tête et les observa se remercier longuement. Ils étaient devenus si proches... En peluche, Kero cherchait tout le temps des excuses auprès de la jeune femme, en fauve il se plaisait devant son objectif attentif et aimait se faire plaindre... En homme, il semblait pourvu d'un petit quelque chose en plus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.  
Elle soupira et on sonna.  
_ Ce doit être Lionel !

Gabrielle tomba nez à nez avec la demeure qu'elle cherchait. Elle approcha difficilement de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne frappât. Dominique et elle s'observèrent un court instant et il lui tendit la main.  
_ Aidez-moi... Clow. J'ai besoin... de...  
Elle se sentit partir et les bras de l'homme la rattrapèrent, la portant solidement à l'intérieur.

Yolis apparut dans la salle où le petit comité discutait.  
_ Kero ? Je peux te voir... ?  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? se leva le gardien, apercevant sa tunique déchirée.  
_ Une discussion dans le sud du parc qui peut t'intéresser...  
Il lui tendit la main et Kero l'empoigna fermement.  
_ Kero, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ?! lui cria Sakura.  
_ Je reviens, affirma-t-il sèchement en disparaissant.  
_ Quel mufle.  
_ Il semblait inquiet, remarqua Lionel.  
_ Kero... murmura Tiffany. Je ne suis pas tranquille...  
_ Que dis-tu ?  
Elle se leva à son tour et disparut dans le couloir, repassant devant la porte avec une veste légère :  
_ Je reviens ! leur lança-t-elle.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? Où va-t-elle... ?  
Lionel et Sakura se dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

Nathalie se posa au centre du parc et Thomas observa les lieux en souriant...  
_ C'était ici, murmura-t-il, que je t'ai rencontrée par le passé, maman.  
Mathieu fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la gardienne.  
_ Yue pense qu'il est temps.  
Thomas releva le nez vers son ami et l'écouta attentivement.  
_ S'il le pense... nota Nathalie. Tu dois toi aussi en être sûr.  
_ Je le veux depuis... toujours.  
_ Que se passe-t-il exactement, intervint Thomas. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Tara leva une main vers Mathieu et celui-ci posa la sienne au creux de sa paume.  
_ Puis-je parler à Yue ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.  
Il acquiesça et de larges ailes s'ouvrirent d'un coup dans son dos alors que l'apparence humaine se déchirait.  
_ Yue... Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ?  
_ Expliquez-moi ! s'écria Thomas.  
Yue baissa les yeux et Nathalie lui sourit tendrement :  
_ Yue et Moi, Tara, ne sommes pas comme Yolis et Kerobero. Ils l'ignorent, mais nous ne sommes pas entièrement magiques comme eux... Nous devenons réellement humain... chacun à notre manière, précisa-t-elle. Comme nous appartenons à la Sphère créatrice, notre présence sur Terre n'est que passagère. Aussi, après avoir vécu, nous brûlons notre enveloppe charnelle et nous retournons dans ce lieu mystérieux qui nous a donné naissance à l'origine des temps.  
_ C'est... ce que tu m'avais dit, Yue ?  
_ Oui. Je meurs, en quelque sorte...  
_ Et Mathieu ?  
Nathalie posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils :  
_ Il l'emporte avec lui...  
_ Mais je... s'emporta Thomas sans savoir quoi dire.  
_ Je ne le désire pas, lui avoua Yue. Car il ne le désire pas. Je vais lui céder ce corps et cette vie sur Terre.  
_ Mais si tu le fais maintenant, le dévisagea Nathalie, tu ne pourras rester ici pour l'affrontement final. Tu ne pourras aider l'élue. Et nous savons tous à quel point tu lui serais d'un grand secours.  
_ C'est Vrai, Yue... ajouta Thomas. Ne prends pas cette décision maintenant.  
_ Mais lorsque le combat prendra fin, et si par miracle, Sakura remporte ce combat...  
Nathalie posa une main sur ses lèvres et il la supplia du regard :  
_ Elle en souffrira trop ! lança-t-il.  
_ De quoi parlez-vous ? les interrogea Thomas.  
_ Mais tu ne peux la laisser seule maintenant, lui souffla Nathalie.  
_ C'est Tara qui me le conseille... ou Nathalie ?  
Thomas recula en songeant à cette discussion. Yue, Mathieu... Tara, Nathalie...  
_ C'est moi, Gardienne éternelle de la Terre... Mais la voix de Nathalie est là aussi. Protège l'élue, protège ma fille, Gardien de l'Eau...  
_ Bien... céda-t-il. Mon choix est fait. Je patienterai. 

**Episode 38.3 : Yin Yang**

Gabrielle ouvrit un œil et aperçut la silhouette de l'homme à ses côtés, épongeant son front avec une serviette humide. Elle attrapa le tissu d'une main et le jeta à terre. Dominique recula un peu et fronça les sourcils :  
_ Ce n'est pas sérieux... Vous êtes dans un tel état !  
_ C'est parce que je suis incomplète... Vous le savez ! Rendez-moi ma moitié.  
Il sourit et secoua la tête avant de ramasser la serviette-éponge :  
_ Je ne peux rien pour vous, souffla-t-il en se levant.  
_ Attendez !! Vous ne comprenez pas ?  
Il s'arrêta net, sans se retourner.  
_ C'est toi, Void qui ne comprend pas. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Sakura garde ses cartes avec elle.  
_ Il faut pourtant qu'elle me rende ma totale liberté. Ca aussi vous devez le savoir ! Le Fléau est là. Et il m'a vidée de mes forces ! Je ne suis plus rien... Je dois retrouver mon statut de force de l'Eternel. Seule une force de l'Eternel...  
_ Peut lutter contre une force de l'Eternel, se retourna légèrement Dominique. Oui. Clow l'a écrit. Les Forces de l'Eternel sont à l'origine de tout. Vous êtes les doigts de Dieu, comme l'a écrit Clow, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Alors... ?  
_ Je n'ai pas le loisir de décider. Mon rôle est ailleurs.  
_ Vous êtes inconscient ?! se leva-t-elle, s'étourdissant dans ce mouvement brusque.  
Il la dévisagea et leva une main ouverte vers elle. D'un souffle, elle retomba dans le fauteuil :  
_ Tu n'as même plus assez de force pour contrer mon faible pouvoir. Que feras-tu contre cette Force-là ?  
_ Mais je...  
_ Sais-tu seulement comment retrouver ton pouvoir, Void ?  
_ Je dois... je...  
_ Je m'en doutais, sourit-il. Repose-toi...

La femme aux lunettes noires chercha le regard de Tiffany dans le rétroviseur :  
_ Vous voulez que je vous accompagne, mademoiselle ?  
_ Non, il ne doit pas être loin.  
_ Bien, je vais attendre ici.  
_ Merci.  
Elle referma la portière et fouilla du regard les allées du parc qui s'ouvraient devant elle.

_ Je suis inquiète, moi aussi, confia Sakura.  
Lionel se pencha vers elle et esquissa un sourire réconfortant.  
_ A quel propos ?  
_ Tiffany. Elle me semble préoccupée. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Il acquiesça, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il se trouvait dans la même position. L'impuissance face à leur amie si chère. Celle qui les avait soutenus. Celle qui les avait encouragés... Celle qui... Il songea à ce conseil qu'elle lui avait donné. Le moment de lui parler était peut-être venu.  
_ Sakura, j'ai une chose importante à te dire, avança-t-il d'un coup.  
Elle haussa les sourcils et lui sourit :  
_ Je t'écoute.  
_ En fait, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je ne devais rien te dire. Sur les conseils d'une personne que je n'écoute plus. Une personne qui ne voulait pas de notre bonheur. Quelqu'un qui voulait te cacher cette vérité.  
_ Tu m'inquiètes.  
Il sortit de son sac sa tunique et l'étala sur la table basse.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Regarde ce signe, indiqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers le cercle bicolore qui ornait le dos du vêtement. C'est l'insigne de ma famille depuis des générations. Or, ce n'est pas le signe de Clow Read.  
_ C'est vrai, oui.  
_ En cherchant un peu, j'ai découvert que depuis peu, une centaine d'années tout au plus, ce Cercle ornait nos armoiries. Il est aussi... sur tes cartes. Devant... et derrière.  
Elle en prit une dans sa poche et la posa sur la table :  
_ Oui, derrière, le cercle est bien là, mais devant...  
Lionel posa un doigt d'un côté de la face et l'autre index sur le côté opposé :  
_ Le Yin et le Yang... Chacune des forces que tu as capturés fait partie d'un tout. En fait, elles vont...  
_ Deux par deux ! Kero me l'avait expliqué.  
_ Ces cartes, Sakura... ne sont pas des cartes de l'Eternel !  
_ Pardon ? Mais pourtant la phrase que je prononce...  
Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.  
_ Ma famille possède le dernier volume des notes de Clow. Et il explique que les vraies cartes de L'Eternel ne possèdent pas ces deux signes-là, séparés, mais un seul, placé au centre de la carte.  
_ Comment est-ce possible ? Ce ne sont pas... s'étonna Sakura en sortant ses cartes une à une.  
Elle les observa attentivement et se mordilla une lèvre. Comment expliquer ce nouveau mystère ? Elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait timidement :  
_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?  
_ Parce que j'étais... en mission, admit-il difficilement. Je devais simplement t'observer, Sakura.  
_ C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ?  
Il savait que sa réponse ne lui ferait pas plaisir mais il acquiesça, préférant la franchise au mensonge.

Kero regarda Thomas et Mathieu s'éloigner et se laissa glisser de la branche jusqu'au sol où il atterrit lestement.  
_ Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles...  
Yolis le rejoignit et posa une main dans son dos.  
_ Je savais qu'ils étaient différents de nous mais pas à ce point...  
_ Ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve, se tourna Kero, repoussant la main compatissante de son ami gardien... C'est de savoir que Yue était près à abandonner Sakura ! Même si c'est à cause de son trouble !  
Tiffany arrivait en courant et Kero posa un regard sombre et déterminé sur Yolis :  
_ Rends-moi ma vie entière, Gardien. Je ne veux plus avoir à découvrir d'obscures vérités qu'on m'aurait caché !  
_ Kero ? s'avança Tiffany. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Yolis la dévisagea un instant et revint finalement à Kero, figé dans sa direction.  
_ Cela ne fait pas partie de mon plan, Kerobero. Tu le sais. Nous sommes là pour des rôles qui nous ont été ass...  
_ Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-il sèchement. Je me fiche bien de savoir quel était mon rôle avant. Je veux savoir qui je suis maintenant. Tu me le dois bien... Et tu en as le pouvoir, n'est ce pas ?   
_ C'est Tara qui a ce pouvoir.  
_ Je parle de Memory...  
_ Es-tu sûr ? Même si « elle » est là ? fit-il en jetant un vif regard à la jeune femme qui ne saisissait pas le but d'une telle discussion.  
_ Plus que jamais... murmura-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Plus que jamais.

_ Oui, c'est pour cette raison, avoua Lionel. Je pensais ne plus rien ressentir pour toi et cette mission d'observation me paraissait facile.  
_ Tu n'es donc pas revenu pour moi ? demanda-t-elle encore en revoyant la scène se dérouler à l'aéroport, alors que la Foudre les encerclait dans le hall.  
_ Mais je me trompais. Te revoir a été un terrible choc : je n'étais pas guéri et je comprenais que je ne guérirais jamais...  
_ Tu parles de moi comme d'une maladie... releva-t-elle tristement.  
Il lui sourit en relevant son visage :  
_ Je ne désire pas en guérir, désormais. Nous avons crevé l'abcès, grandi...  
Elle lui rendit son sourire et il s'approcha d'elle, posant un genoux devant elle.  
_ Je ne veux plus jamais m'éloigner de toi, souffla-t-il, son regard plongé dans le sien.  
_ Lionel...  
_ Oui...  
_ Dire que tu étais venu me dire ces mots avant le combat contre Brice, il y a trois ans...  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux :  
_ Mais tu... s'étonna-t-il. Tu le savais ? Durant le combat, tu as pourtant dis que j'avais décidé de partir !  
Elle fronça les sourcils :  
_ Comment sais-tu ce que j'ai dit durant le comb... ?  
_ Et toi, devant chez toi... ?  
Ils se dévisagèrent, comprenant petit à petit qu'une seule solution expliquait ce quiproquo. Comprenant qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement parlés, ce jour-là, ouvrant leur cœur, l'exposant sans peur, pour mieux toucher l'autre. Ils sourirent timidement et finirent par éclater de rire.  
_ Alors c'était toi... soupira-t-elle, heureuse.  
_ Et c'était toi, chez toi... Return nous avait donc envoyé au même endroit...

_ Je le veux aussi, affirma Tiffany en prenant la main de Kerobero, haussant les sourcils devant ce geste.  
_ Bien... je vous reconnais bien là... Malheureusement, la rencontre de Curse m'a affaibli, alors je vais devoir me concentrer très intensément...  
_ La rencontre de qui... ? releva nerveusement Kero.  
Yolis fit apparaître son pouvoir de Mémoire et la sphère de lumière les enveloppa tout trois...  
_ Que va-t-on découvrir ? demanda Tiffany.  
Kero était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Yolis... Son état, sa faiblesse... cela venait donc de cette rencontre ?  
_ Kero... demanda Tiffany.  
Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens et il se tourna vers elle :  
_ La vérité.  
_ Je saurais donc pourquoi depuis toujours, j'attends celui qui a su toucher mon cœur ? Celui dont la voix m'a longtemps soutenue... Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais trouvé...  
Kero acquiesça...  
Une main s'infiltra dans la sphère et Yolis en sembla contrarié, se crispant sur lui-même.

Sakura et Lionel ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, au milieu de leur baiser.  
_ Cette force...  
_ C'est la première force de l'Eternel que tu vas rencontrer, Sakura.  
_ Le Fléau ?

Brice les dévisagea cyniquement et ouvrit une main devant eux, en s'infiltrant dans la boule de lumière, pour leur indiquer de ne pas bouger :  
_ Merci gardien, d'avoir déployé le reste de ton pouvoir, fit-il remarquer à Yolis qui s'écroulait au sol. Laisse-moi donc prendre la relève...  
_ Qui êtes-vous ? cria Kero en rangeant d'un geste Tiffany derrière lui.  
_ Je suis celui que tu craignais de rencontrer, Alessandro...  
_ Curse ?!  
_ Bien ! éclata-t-il de rire. Que les dernières grandes forces que possédaient mon corps viennent à moi !! hurla-t-il en ouvrant les bras, projetant les limites de la sphère dans tout l'espace matériel de l'Univers. Puissances premières ! Affiliées au Feu, à l'Eau, à l'Air et à la Terre, je vous appelle à moi !!!  
Une lumière nacrée et opaque envahit le monde et il éclata de rire. 


	40. A l'origine, le sceau II

_(SAISON 2)_  
A l'origine, le sceau (2/2)

**Episode 39.1 : La rencontre**

_ Bien ! éclata-t-il de rire en joignant les mains vers le ciel. Que les dernières grandes forces que possédaient mon corps viennent à moi !! hurla-t-il en ouvrant les bras, projetant les limites de la sphère dans tout l'espace matériel de l'Univers. Puissances premières ! Affiliées au Feu, à l'Eau, à l'Air et à la Terre, je vous appelle à moi !!!  
Une lumière nacrée et opaque envahit le monde et il éclata de rire.  
Tiffany s'était serrée contre Kero et celui-ci avait bondi en arrière pour échapper à la puissante lumière qui les avait enveloppés comme le reste du monde. Tout venait de se figer. Dans un gigantesque claquement, l'univers venait de se mettre en pause, toute respiration ayant cessé, tout mouvement s'étant figé, toute vie ayant hoqueté avant d'être paralysée.

Sakura bondit au sol et s'envola, de puissantes ailes s'écartant dans son dos. Dans sa main, des doigts venaient de se figer et de glisser contre sa peau. Elle tourna la tête vers le corps resté à terre.  
_ Lionel...  
Elle redescendit et chercha son regard dans ses yeux déterminés, mais immobiles.  
_ Nooooon, se lamenta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue effleurant ses lèvres du pouce. Tu as été figé... pourtant ton pouvoir était grand...  
Elle chercha autour d'elle, en vain. Il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait aucune magie, aucune force. Mais tout avait revêtu un habit de lumière blanche qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.  
_ Je te promets... Je te promets de vaincre cette force, Lionel, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à lui.  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres durcies.  
_ Je vais revenir...

Dans le parc, Brice contempla le pouvoir qu'il venait de développer.  
_ Enfin, clama-t-il en serrant les poings. Enfin, je suis matériel... C'était si épuisant de toujours revêtir une forme inférieure...  
_ Tu n'es pas plus vivant que nous, se relevait difficilement Yolis. Tu n'es que passager, tu le sais, Curse... Ne te leurre pas !  
_ Je ne suis pas aussi passager que ça, Gardien de l'apocalypse. Je suis en tout ce qui vit... Et je vais vaincre ce qui vous a créé...  
_ Tu veux vaincre...  
_ Dieu ? intervint Yue en se posant non loin.  
L'être rabattit ses ailes derrière lui et leva son sceptre vers Kero, figé dans la lueur de la puissance. Brice le dévisagea, sûr de lui :  
_ J'ai mis à terre un des tiens, signala-t-il en jetant un regard victorieux à Yolis, j'en ai figé un autre... souffla-t-il en observant Kero se poser au sol, défigé par le pouvoir de Yue. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ?  
_ Rien. Tu es une force de l'Eternel. Qui pourrait oser se confronter à toi ?  
Brice explosa de rire et la terre se mit à trembler autour d'eux.

Sakura leva les yeux vers l'horizon lumineux... Elle la sentait désormais pleinement, cette force nouvelle, aussi effrayante qu'imposante, dans l'air chargé de ce début de soirée.

Kero secoua la tête et se tourna légèrement vers Yue :  
_ Pourquoi ai-je été figé ?  
_ Parce que tu l'as choisi, Kerobero, lui rétorqua Yue en approchant. Dans la sphère, alors que nous contenions l'esprit de Brice qui s'éveillait au Fléau, tu as quitté la sphère... Tu n'es plus un gardien...  
Yue l'avait dépassé et se retourna d'un coup, le frôlant de son sceptre tendu vers lui. Sa tunique se déchira et Kero fit un pas en arrière.  
_ Tu subis nos pouvoirs. Tu es... humain, Kerobero, lui cracha-t-il avec dégoût.  
Le Gardien-guide n'en revenait pas. Il tomba à genou à cette nouvelle.  
_ Mais alors...  
_ Tu ne peux plus aider celle que tu chérissais tant, en effet.  
Il tourna la tête vers Tiffany, figée dans l'air immobile, derrière eux.  
_ Je veux parler de Sakura.  
_ Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir défigé ?  
Yue se pencha vers lui et se crispa dans une grimace de répugnance :  
_ Pour que tu sois témoin de ce qui arrive et à quoi tu ne vas pas prendre part... par égoïsme, lui siffla-t-il.  
Kerobero baissa les yeux.  
_ Elles tardent, fit remarquer Brice, sentant son pouvoir grandir chaque seconde un peu plus.  
_ Sakura ? lui demanda Yue.  
_ Non... les premières...  
Kero releva la tête.  
_ Les premières ? Les quatre premières ?  
_ Evidemment, leur souffla Yolis en apparaissant derrière eux. Puisque Brice était un sorcier, il contrôlait les forces de la nature. Comme tout sorcier, sa magie lui venait des forces qu'il tirait de l'univers. Or, Sakura en les capturant, les as une à une jointes au sceau terrestre. Il ne pouvait donc plus les utiliser. Mais Curse possède encore certaines facultés de Brice... Le pouvoir de Mémoire, notamment, de Transfert... Et les quatre premières...

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, les yeux clos ; la vague de pouvoir aurait du l'absorber tant il était puissant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas... Un souffle descendit dans son cou et elle ouvrit les yeux sur le corps de Dominique qui s'était opposé à la vague de pouvoir, levant un long sceptre devant lui.  
_ Clow... bredouilla-t-elle.  
_ Je ne suis pas Clow, murmura-t-il en se décrispant peu à peu, reposant son sceptre au sol.  
_ Mais ce sceptre...  
Dominique sourit en songeant à son voyage dans le passé et à cette rencontre peut-être pas si fortuite...  
_ Oui, c'est son sceptre, et j'ai la capacité de m'en servir pour canaliser la part de Clow qui est en moi...  
_ Vous m'avez... sauvée.  
_ Lève-toi, un combat nous attend...  
Il lui tendit une main et elle se mordilla la lèvre en levant le bras vers lui.  
_ Ne fais pas cette tête. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir pour Clow. Mais tu sais comme moi que tu es l'essence même de ce combat. Sinon, pourquoi Clow t'aurait donné le pouvoir d'égaler toutes ses cartes en même temps ?  
_ Il...  
_ Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait, ajouta-t-il en observant le visage tourmenté de la jeune femme. Tu es celle qui représente ce combat entre le Destin et le Fléau... Viens avec moi...  
Elle acquiesça et déposa sa main dans celle de l'homme au sourire si doux.  
_ Vous êtes différent de Clow.  
Dominique lui sourit plus fièrement, sentant dans son dos la main de celle qui avait guidé ses jours et ses nuits jusque là :  
_ Une âme a toujours su m'épauler... A toi de trouver la tienne.

Sakura volait à toute vitesse et elle sentit ses cartes se réchauffer dans sa poche. Elle filait entre les rues et les habitations repérant la force surpuissante aux vagues de pouvoirs qui déferlaient sans retenue sur la ville immobile. Même les étoiles ne scintillaient plus. Tout semblait mort. 

Gothar se posa au sol, sous sa vraie forme. Ruby décroisa ses ailes et le dévisagea, intriguée :  
_ Est-il possible que cette force qui vient de nous transformer soit...  
_ C'est lui... Dominique a dû pousser son potentiel au maximum...  
Il se tourna vers Katya et Anthony, figés main dans la main devant la cheminée.  
_ Tout est arrêté ! remarqua-t-il. C'est l'instant dont parlait Anthony...  
_ Le Big Bang... ?  
_ Une seconde avant, sûrement... un seconde infinie... Dépêchons-nous !  
_ Un combat ! sautilla-t-elle sur place. Enfin !

Sakura ralentit au-dessus du parc de l'empereur Pingouin. Brice leva les yeux vers elle en esquissant un sourire malveillant. D'un bond, il s'envola et lui fit face :  
_ Brice !  
_ Curse, s'il te plaît, la corrigea-t-il. Un peu de respect pour une force telle que moi qui te domine toi plus que tout autre être ici-bas.  
_ Que veux-tu... ? Et pourquoi as-tu pris ce corps ?  
_ Il était parfait... soupira-t-il. C'est bien suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Non, lui cria-t-elle de rage : ce que je veux dire, c'est : « pourquoi as-tu pris forme humaine » ?!!  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus, dans une expression machiavélique :  
_ Sous ma vraie forme, je serais... Dieu !  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

En bas, Kero enragea :  
_ Je ne peux pas rester impuissant !!!  
_ Mais tu n'es plus rien, Kerobero... lui souffla Yue. Tu es redevenu ce que tu aurais dû être dans cette vie !  
Yolis s'interposa entre eux :  
_ Ne vous laissez pas dominer par la haine qui se dégage de ce personnage !! Un gardien est un gardien, Kero. Si tu veux retrouver ta forme, alors, soit. Tara peut te redonner ce pouvoir. Mais tu deviendras comme elle et lui, fit-il en direction de Yue : tu devras brûler ton autre apparence à jamais.  
Kerobero leva les yeux vers Sakura. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ils était incapable de se décider. Clow obéissait à des lois bien établies. Il avait créé son jeu grâce à sa puissance extraordinaire, insufflant à des parcelles de forces son pouvoir, les affiliant donc à son propre sceau. Tara elle-même lui avait demandé de se réincarner assez tôt... Tout ceci était orchestré. Kero avait abandonné sa mémoire pour la bonne cause, devenant le guide de la nouvelle élue. La vie avait été douce, belle, agréable. Mais ce n'était pas lui... Et désormais, il était lui... et ne pouvait pas le rester, pour la vie de celle qu'il aimait comme une amie depuis si longtemps...

Brice dirigea une main vers Sakura et celle-ci baissa son sceptre, refusant le combat :  
_ Et si je ne veux pas me battre ?  
_ Je détruirai tout. Tout ce qui possède une once de vie. Je renverrai tout à la poussière de laquelle tout est né.  
Elle releva son sceptre, nonchalamment. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix...  
L'oubli était si loin... Ce Fléau que Clow avait mis sur son chemin lors du jugement. Il n'était en fait qu'un leurre. Aujourd'hui le véritable Fléau, c'était...  
_ Briiiiice, cria-t-elle. Est-il toujours en vie, au moins ?  
_ Ca suffit, s'impatienta Curse.  
Une lumière à l'aura infinie descendit du ciel et se posa près de lui.  
_ Et d'une, sourit le Fléau. Je ne te présente pas Light.  
_ Bonjour petite Sakura... souffla la femme de lumière.  
_ Light ?!

  
**Episode 39.2 : Un combat difficile**

Sakura évita prestement le rayon de lumière qui finit sa course sur le toit d'une maison, se reflétant vers le ciel. La chasseuse se tourna vers Light. Celle-ci s'était déjà approchée et ouvrit les mains face à elle, la faisant voler dans le décor. Sakura écarta ses ailes dans sa chute et se redressa avant de poser un pied au sol, glissant sur le bitume lisse. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Que pouvait-elle faire contre Light ?!  
Elle posa le genou au sol et la main sur le goudron. Elle retira ses doigts et observa la matière étrange du revêtement. Il était presque mou. Lisse mais tendre au toucher, comme s'il avait perdu sa matière originelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut Yue, bras tendu devant Light.  
_ Que fais-tu ?! lui cria-t-il. Tu es bien trop puissante pour te faire apprivoiser par Curse !!  
_ Si tu ne t'ôtes pas de mon chemin... lança-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.  
Un choc sombre frappa le gardien et Yue perdit de l'altitude sous le coup brutal qui l'avait assommé.  
La femme sombre qui venait d'apparaître reprit sa forme près de son alter-ego lumineux. D'un bond, Sakura les rejoignit.  
_ Light... Dark... Vous devez m'écouter, commença-t-elle.  
Brice éclata de rire loin derrière et il pointa un doigt vers Sakura tandis que les deux forces se préparaient à lancer une attaque.  
_ Ce ne sont pas des brebis égarées, cette fois, Sakura. Ces forces m'obéissent depuis toujours. Ce sont des puissances affiliées aux deux gardiens les moins puissants ! Ce sont donc les plus influençables de toutes !  
_ Eh ! s'énerva Kero en recouvrant ses ailes.  
Tara venait d'apparaître à ses côtés et elle lui avait rendu son rôle et son apparence. Le Fauve rejoignit Yue et ils s'interposèrent entre Sakura et les deux forces premières. Les deux femmes sourirent et lancèrent à deux un puissant rayon mêlant lumière pure et lumière sombre. Les deux gardiens se positionnèrent en défense, Kero avec le Bouclier, Yue avec Mirror. Le rayon se heurta à ces parois de magie et se répartit inégalement dans les environs.  
Elles se sourirent encore et se donnèrent la main avant de disparaître.  
_ Merci, souffla Sakura.  
_ Si nous ne sommes plus tes gardiens, nous sommes au moins tes amis, lui sourit Kero.  
Yue ne posa pas le regard sur elle et elle s'en inquiéta.  
_ Il a raison, souffla-t-il, presque gêné.  
_ Yue... qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Rien, concentrons-nous sur ces forces. Tu n'as aucune carte qui peut rivaliser avec une force Première. Ce sont presque nos équivalents magiques. Elles possèdent une grande part de notre propre pouvoir. Donc à quatre... lança-t-il avant de s'arrêter, jetant un regard aux deux gardiens qui discutaient au sol. A deux, se corrigea-t-il, ça devrait aller.  
_ Mais Brice avait le pouvoir d'appeler les quatre, lui rappela Kero.  
_ Quelles sont les deux autres ?  
_ Elles sont ces forces qui ont créé la nature toute entière, à l'heure où le sceau Terrestre dirigeait l'univers pour le forger, créant une à une toutes les forces qui le composent désormais... Elles sont les éléments primordiaux.  
Un rayon les sépara et Yue se tourna vers Dark. Kero, lui, se dirigea vers Light.  
_ Occupe-toi de Brice, seul, tu peux le vaincre, lui lança Kero. Il n'est pas plus puissant que Clow !  
_ Mais ce n'est pas Brice, c'est le Fléau !  
Curse apparut devant elle et la frappa de son pouvoir.  
_ Tu ne peux rien contre moi !  
Elle recula, battant des ailes et il disparut encore.

_ Tara, murmura Yolis, nerveux. Tu crois que notre promesse tient toujours ?  
Elle observait le combat acharné qui s'était lancé et elle sourit distraitement.  
_ Bien sûr. Yue et Kero sont guide et juge, ils doivent être à ses côtés. Moi, je suis protectrice. Et toi exécuteur. Alors exécute les ordres de Clow. Son plan était déjà fixé. Rappelle-t-en.  
_ Mais elle n'a pas assez de forces !  
Elle acquiesça et s'approcha de Tiffany qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Plusieurs explosions de lumière retentirent dans le ciel mort et les alentours vibrèrent sous les chocs.  
_ Je suis protectrice, Yolis. Et toi exécuteur. Que chacun s'en tienne à cela.  
Il fronça les sourcils et se massa la nuque endolorie.  
_ Je me sens si faible...  
_ Je suis désolée, j'ai brûlé une part de moi, pour rendre à Kero son pouvoir...  
_ Celui-là, siffla-t-il, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour nous faire sa crise...  
_ Kero est impulsif, lui rendre ses souvenirs lui a rendu cette haine qu'il porte envers la Sphère. Il a le droit de s'opposer au destin qui lui est réservé, non ?  
_ Moi, je... je ne m'y oppose pas, siffla Yolis.  
_ Mais tu aimerais en avoir le courage, nota-t-elle en allongeant Tiffany sur un banc.  
Elle passa la main au-dessus du corps figé et la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
_ Hein ? sursauta finalement cette dernière. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Sakura ?  
_ Bonjour mon enfant...

Sakura leva son sceptre et appela encore une fois le Feu. Brice ouvrit encore une fois la main face au pouvoir et l'absorba en éclatant de rire.  
_ Je ne... peux rien faire, remarqua-t-elle.  
_ Je suis le Fléau, voyons ! Je suis tout. Je suis même une partie de toi, de ton esprit, expliqua-t-il en la projetant du bout du doigt dans un arbre qu'elle traversa avant de glisser sur l'herbe du parc, détruisant sans le vouloir tous ces brins figés mais mous. Ce désir parfois fou de tout détruire, comme ta relation avec Lionel...  
_ Que dis-tu ? se releva-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.  
Il réapparut à côté d'elle et sourit près de son oreille :  
_ C'est moi, ta fièvre, par exemple...  
_ Ah... bondit-elle pour lui échapper encore, sentant d'un coup son corps s'alourdirent, le front chaud.  
_ C'est moi qui t'influence depuis toujours. C'est moi et ma haine qui crée ta colère.  
Il apparut derrière elle et la poussa brutalement.  
_ Je suis une part de TOUT ce qui vit.  
_ Noooon... arrête de jouer avec moi, lança-t-elle, parcourue par de languissantes sueurs froides. Si tu es si puissant tue-moi une bonne fois pour toutes !!!  
Il se figea et la dévisagea :  
_ C'est ton désir ? Je tiens à exaucer un de tes souhaits avant d'en finir...  
_ Un... souhait ?

Dominique courait sur le bitume et Gabrielle reprenait peu à peu des forces à ses côtés.  
_ Où allons-nous ? La force n'est pas dans cette direction...  
_ En effet.  
_ Nous.. fuyons ?  
_ Non... Mon instinct m'a toujours guidé, rassure-toi. Le voici qui me conduit dans cette direction.  
_ Mais le Fléau... essaya-t-elle. Rahhh, si vous le dites...

Ruby volait à toute vitesse et Gothar freina en approchant d'un grand axe routier figé dans un moment d'embouteillage.  
_ Un problème ?  
_ Nous nous trompons, tu sens sa force ? Il ne se dirige pas vers le Fléau.  
_ Oui, je l'ai senti. Mais nous devons aider Sakura, non ?  
Il s'arrêta finalement au-dessus de la rue.  
_ Non, Anthony nous a bien demandé de veiller sur Katya et sur Dominique...  
_ Mais... mon combat...  
Il gronda et elle haussa les épaules :  
_ Je plaisantais. Allons-y !

_ Alors ? Est-ce réellement ton désir ?  
Sakura ne savait quoi répondre. Allait-il réellement réaliser un de ses désirs ?  
Des explosions retentirent dans l'air ; les forces s'approchaient, en plein combat contre les deux gardiens. Kero bondit sur Light et déchira une partie de son aura. Celle-ci se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se décomposa en grains de lumière pour former une boule qui se développa alors en femme de lumière, intacte.  
_ Vous êtes immortelles... Ce combat ne sert à rien !  
Yue repoussa Dark vers Light et les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent dos à dos, prêtes à bondir.  
_ Ca suffit, leur cria Yue. Ne me faites pas croire que vous...  
Kero ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Le souhait ! Le Fléau offre une dernière volonté à celui qui l'a combattu, non ?  
Yue pivota vers Curse et Sakura. Elle avait baissé la tête et il approchait une main d'elle.  
_ Sakuraaaaa !! hurla Kero.  
Elle releva la tête au moment où il allait poser la main sur elle et il frappa dans le vide. Elle le contourna d'une pirouette aérienne et leva son sceptre contre son dos :  
_ Void !! hurla-t-elle en abaissant le sceptre contre le dos du sorcier habité.  
Une puissant déflagration fit vibrer le monde entier et les deux gardiens au sol se dévisagèrent confiants. Sakura tenait fermement son sceptre et Curse se mit à hurler en se décomposant en une multitude de filaments de lumière qui cherchaient à quitter son corps. Une puissance onde de pouvoir résonna dans le sceptre et Sakura sentit une brûlure lui déchirer les paumes, comme si le Fléau pénétrait son sceptre. Elle aperçut alors le dos de Brice : Void n'était pas là... Elle ne l'avait pas encore capturée ! D'instinct, elle avait fait appel à une carte qu'elle ne possédait pas !  
Tandis que les forces magiques mises en jeu gagnaient en puissance, une sphère enveloppa Sakura et Curse.  
Yue se retourna vers Kero ; le fauve avait lancé le Bouclier.  
_ Que fais-tu... ?  
_ J'appelle de l'aide...  
_ Tu...

Dans une rue, non loin, Lionel ouvrit les yeux. Loin de comprendre où avait disparu Sakura, il sentait les forces gigantesques qui se combattaient. Il appela son épée et les dieux du vent qui le portèrent vers la scène.  
Devant une cheminée aux flammes figées, Katya ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle inspira profondément et retira sa main de celle de son jeune ami. « C'est l'heure... »

  
**Episode 39.3 : Eléments primordiaux**

Tiffany s'assit sur le banc, assourdie par les puissances invisibles qui brassaient l'air.  
_ Qu'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Le Fléau s'est éveillé et a envahi le corps de Brice.  
_ Brice ? C'est lui, là-bas ? insista-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers les silhouettes minuscules qui s'affrontaient en plein ciel.  
_ C'est lui.  
Tara prit sa main et croisa son regard, ce qui l'attendrit.  
_ Tu as le même regard inquiet pour Sakura que ta maman... murmura-t-elle.  
_ A votre égard ? sourit Tiffany. Oui, elle m'a tant raconté d'anecdotes sur vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître comme je la connais elle. Et peut-être plus encore.  
_ Tu as une lourde tâche, Tiffany.  
_ Moi ?  
_ Tout a été figé, expliqua Yolis. Brice possédait tant de pouvoirs que le Fléau semble tout puissant, mais en fait, tant que les quatre éléments primordiaux ne seront pas à lui, il ne pourra pas lutter réellement. Alors il faut l'en empêcher.  
_ Tout est réellement figé ? observa-t-elle.  
_ Oui, Dans cet instant qui flotte entre l'ombre et lumière, entre la vie et la mort... cet instant où plus rien n'existe, juste la conscience. Il a recouvert ton monde de cet instant qu'il fera durer pour affaiblir Sakura.  
_ D'accord, affirma-t-elle résolue. Que dois-je faire ?  
_ Rends-toi au Temple. Avec cette carte que tu détiens encore.  
Elle haussa les sourcils :  
_ Comment savez-vous ?  
_ Cette carte est un peu spéciale... expliqua Tara. Vite, cours vers le Sanctuaire.  
_ Bien. D'accord...  
_ Tiffany ! cria Lionel en se posant non loin.  
_ Lionel... souffla Yolis. Tu es défigé ?  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? leur demanda-t-il en levant le nez au ciel.

Le sceptre se mit à briller et Curse tourna difficilement la tête vers Sakura, appuyant plus que jamais son arme magique contre lui :  
_ Je... souffre, Sakura.  
_ Brice...  
Kero et Yue approchèrent et Light et Dark se sourirent mutuellement.  
_ Ne l'écoute pas, tournoya Kerobero autour de la bulle qui maintenait une partie du pouvoir faiblissant de Curse près d'eux.  
_ Je suis réellement Brice, Sakura, souffla-t-il entre deux hurlements de douleur.  
Elle secoua la tête :  
_ Je ne suis plus une enfant, lui hurla-t-elle. Je saurais être sans cœur. Brice me l'avait dit !!! Il a tant fait pour me faire comprendre à quel point j'étais faible à cause de mes sentiments... Il m'a dit adieu, se mit-elle doucement à pleurer...  
_ N'abandonne jamais, lui lança Brice d'une voix plus douce. Car toi seule peut dominer la force surpuissante qu'est le Destin. A toi d'écrire ton avenir, Sakura... C'était ça que je t'avais dit.  
Elle relâcha un instant son sceptre et il leva une main vers le bâton.  
_ Non... pleurait-elle franchement en rendant son pouvoir plus agressif encore. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de te servir de lui pour ça... combats-moi loyalement au lieu de te servir de ce genre de stratagème... Brice ne m'aurait jamais demandé ça !!! Simplement parce qu'il... parce qu'il savait précisément qu'il serait envahi par toi ! Et je crois toujours en luiiii !  
Curse se releva d'un coup et la dévisagea comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert :  
_ Que dis-tu ? articula-t-il, dubitatif.  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux et les deux gardiens détruisirent le Bouclier, surpris.  
_ Que dis-tu !! lui répéta Curse.  
_ Brice savait... expliqua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Tu ne sentais rien... ?  
Il ne répondit pas, perturbé.  
_ Ainsi, on a envoyé cet homme ici pour que je m'empare de lui... ? commença-t-il à hurler. Mais qui peut bien oser penser me posséder ?!! Je ne supporte pas cette idée !  
Sakura recula en sentant sa puissance augmenter d'un coup. Un souffla violent la propulsa en arrière et deux bras la retinrent en plein vol. Elle se retourna et aperçut un visage familier :  
_ Lionel...  
_ Je suis là... Je sais quoi faire, lui indiqua-t-il.  
_ Tu... tu voles ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Il battit des ailes alors qu'elle quittait ses bras :  
_ Un cadeau de ta maman...  
_ Maman ? où est-elle... ?  
_ Curse !! cria-t-il en la contournant.  
Le Fléau tourna la tête vers lui.  
_ Je sais qui t'a joué ce tour ! Il se prénomme Clow Reed. C'est un sorcier puissant. Et je sais où il se trouve !  
_ Lionel !! l'arrêta Sakura.  
D'un signe de doigt, Curse projeta Sakura au sol et s'approcha de Lionel.  
_ A quoi joues-tu ? lui lança Yue.  
_ Je sais où se trouve la réincarnation de ce sorcier...  
_ Papa... cria Sakura. Non, Lionel !!!  
_ Parle, s'impatienta Brice, des flammes dévorant son regard.  
_ Il y a un sanctuaire par là-bas... indiqua le jeune homme. Je crois qu'il s'y trouve.  
Brice sourit puis éclata de rire, un rire machiavélique qui retentit dans leurs esprits.  
_ Bien, souffla-t-il.  
Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent derrière Lionel tandis que Dark et Light rejoignaient Kero et Yue.  
_ Bien... répéta Brice. Merci. Pour ce service, je vais signer dès à présent... ton arrêt de mort, petit idiot.  
_ Je ne te crains pas ! lança Lionel en se préparant à l'attaque.  
La femme sombre passa une main sur sa tempe et en extirpa un lueur fluette. Lionel leva d'un coup les yeux au ciel et chuta au sol telle une pierre sans vie. Sakura appela Windy et amortit sa chute. Elle le rejoignit et passa une main sur son front, ses yeux s'étant figés dans une expression de terreur.  
_ Lioneeeeel !!!  
_ Merci Death... sourit Brice, moqueur. Sauras-tu t'occuper des autres ?  
_ Evidemment, souffla-t-elle en descendant vers le couple.  
Brice salua Sakura et disparut dans un souffle.  
_ Naaaaan ! Curse, revient... lâche !!!!  
La forme se posa près d'elle et Yue et Kero bondirent. Mais Dark et Light les arrêtèrent.  
_ Non, ne l'aidez pas. Nos deux sœurs ne veulent que la juger.  
Kero prit les devant, les sourcils écrasés sur ses yeux :  
_ Mais elle n'a déjà aucun pouvoir contre vous ! Alors contre Life et Death, elle ne pourra rien.  
_ De quel côté êtes-vous ? leur demanda Yue.  
_ Du vôtre... souffla Light. Mais nous l'aimons trop pour savoir juger objectivement ses capacités... Death et Life, ne la connaissent pas, elles. Laissez-leur le temps.  
_ Nous ne l'avons pas ce temps !!!! leur cria Kerobero.  
_ Il le faudra... enragea Yue. Grrr, ça m'énerve, mais elles ont raison. Notre rôle se termine là...  
_ Sakura, murmura Kerobero... Fais de ton mieux...

La jeune femme ne sentait plus le pouls de Lionel. La colère et les larmes se confondirent en elle et se déversèrent sur son visage triste et grave. Mais qu'avait-il voulu prouver ? Pourquoi avoir agi si bêtement ? Et maintenant, il était...  
_ Son esprit est encore là, souffla-t-on dans son dos.  
L'autre silhouette apparut près de Death et la fixa. Après un bref échange de regards que Sakura ne vit pas, elles se tournèrent vers la chasseuse.  
_ Nous sommes ici pour décider qui de vous deux détient le Pouvoir. Quel est celui qui est l'envoyé du Destin. Alors affronte-nous et prouve-nous ton choix de protectrice, jeune Sakura.  
Entre deux sanglots, Sakura posa son sceptre entre les mains de Lionel et referma d'un geste ses paupières.  
_ Non, fit-elle simplement. Tout cela a suffisamment duré. J'ai trop donné. J'ai trop perdu... Maman... Alison et monsieur Davy et son frère et maintenant Lionel... Des gens qui en valaient la peine. Des gens que j'aimais plus que tout.  
_ Tout ceci n'est qu'une bassesse humaine, tu es bien plus, lui asséna Death. Affronte-moi ! et seule cette fois !  
_ Non.  
_ Non ?  
Sakura se leva et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, les dévisageant l'une après l'autre.  
_ Qui que vous soyez, non... ça suffit. C'est trop. Trop pour moi et pour ce monde qui ne mérite pas ça. Tous ces gens qui aiment, tous ceux qui sont innocents et tranquilles. Toute la vie dans ce monde... J'en ai assez et eux aussi.  
Death leva une main et une boule de pouvoir apparut alors. Life, elle, semblait hésiter.  
_ Affronte-moi ! Ne veux-tu pas que tout ceci cesse ?!!  
Sakura sentit les larmes monter en elle et elle inspira profondément pour les retenir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer... elle devait toujours croire en elle. Rester calme, concentrée, sûre d'elle. Elle devait ressentir son pouvoir. Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait hérité d'un sorcier légendaire et d'un des plus puissants Gardiens des forces de la nature. Ce pouvoir qu'Anthony avait fait grandir en elle, ce pouvoir qui avait encore crû en collectant ces forces. Tout ce pouvoir lui permettrait de faire une chose par elle-même enfin.  
_ Bien, je vais donc passer à l'attaque, Sakura, indiqua Death  
Le Sceau Terrestre apparut autour des chevilles de Sakura et les trois cercles se mirent à tourner. Les cartes s'envolèrent et se répartirent sur les disques.  
_ Force de la nature, articula-t-elle en levant une main devant elle, paume vers le ciel. Deviens mienne et rejoins le Sceau terrestre ! Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordooooonne !  
_ Que fait-elle ? demanda Kero.  
Yue et lui se posèrent au sol, accompagnés des deux premières. Une vague de pouvoir s'éleva de partout, illuminant le paysage mort d'un regain de vie inattendu et vint se concentrer dans sa main.  
_ Elle capture une force ? Alors que tout est figé ?!!  
Au creux de sa main, une nouvelle carte se mit à tournoyer et elle l'attrapa entre deux doigts.  
_ Le combat n'est pas fini, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Curse. Quelle que soit ta force, tu ne peux pas vaincre...  
_ Sakura... avança Kerobero.  
Tara et Yolis approchèrent à leur tour tandis que Sakura posait la nouvelle carte contre son cœur, disparaissant sous leurs yeux.  
_ Où est-elle ? demanda Yue.  
_ Elle n'a quand même pas...  
Tara leur sourit :  
_ Elle a créé une carte à partir d'une force naturelle...  
_ Transfert ?! s'étonna Kero. C'est impossible, cette force n'avait pas été appelée par le Fléau et surtout... surtout...  
_ Elle n'était pas sous cette forme, termina Yolis. Oui, Sakura vient de diviser une carte de l'Eternel en deux pour récupérer Transfert. Je crois qu'elle est prête.  
_ Oui, sourit malicieusement Tara. Oui, je crois.  
_ Alors la fin est proche, chuchota Yue, le visage plus triste.


	41. Union

_(SAISON 2)_  
Union

**Episode 40.1 : Les dernières minutes.**

_ Tu l'as tué ! lui hurla-t-elle en apparaissant devant lui.  
Il s'arrêta net et la contempla, rayonnant d'un pouvoir nouveau.  
_ Comment m'as-tu repéré... en plein Transfert ?  
Elle leva la carte devant son nez et d'un simple geste le poussa contre le sol grâce aux forces de Windy. Il se redressa prestement entre les buissons qui cernaient la zone et la regarda se poser non loin de l'entrée du Sanctuaire.  
_ Bien, tu as su puiser en toi de sérieuses ressources... Mais je suis le Fléau. Je suis celui qui commande à toutes les forces de l'univers tant qu'elles sont en équilibre.  
Il s'élança vers elle, une main en avant, l'autre rabattue contre lui-même. Elle leva le bras dressant un puissant Bouclier qui le freina d'un coup l'électrisant de toute part. Curse se trouvait pris dans le champ de forces et elle approcha encore. Elle serra le poing et il se recouvrit d'un gant de lumière ocre, étincelant. Elle frappa le Bouclier et il fut propulsé sur le chemin du Temple, roulant sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'envoler de nouveau, dans un large bond en arrière retombant sur ses pieds. Il la dévisagea le sourire aux lèvres :  
_ Voici le combat tant attendu.  
Elle secoua la tête, entre dégoût et pitié. Elle ne l'avait jamais tant désiré qu'en cet instant. Oui, elle se battrait.  
_ Bien... affirma-t-il sèchement. Allons-y.  
Il bondit vers elle et écarta les bras pour attirer à lui deux pouvoirs gigantesques qu'il lui projeta. Elle inspira profondément et se positionna pour les réceptionner. D'un tour sur elle-même, les pouvoirs de Lumière et d'Obscurité furent propulsé à une centaine de mètres, où tout se figea dans un éclat sourd dont la puissance du choc fit vibrer la terre.  
Elle se redressa calmement et se repositionna, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle lent.  
_ Tu ne peux pas me vaincre... ricana-t-il devant tant de calme. Toutes les forces que tu as liées au sceau m'ont permis de grandir, Sakura, expliqua-t-il en frottant sa tenue, se posant non loin. A chaque force que tu capturais, la balance penchait dans un sens. Comme le balancier d'un horloge que tu tirerais vers toi... De mon côté, j'ai eu de plus en plus de place pour croître. Et me voilà. Grâce à toi.  
_ Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, je le sais maintenant.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
Elle avala cette boule de peine qui remontait dans sa gorge et elle essuya sèchement ses premières larmes , les chassant plus vite que sa colère :  
_ Tu as tout figé. Tout est mort. Tu as tué... Lionel, articula-t-elle en revoyant le corps inerte, paralysé dans la terreur. Je ne peux le supporter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour le revoir, mais je n'ai pas le droit de fondre en larmes, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux profondément rougis. Car j'ai un meurtrier à arrêter...  
Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent près de lui, un pas en arrière et elle reconnut les deux forces premières qu'elle avait découvert quelques minutes plus tôt.  
_ Nous n'avons pas fini, Sakura, avança Life, dans sa majestueuse robe rose très pâle aux reflets d'argent, ses cheveux tombant à la hauteur de ses épaules. Elle arborait un diadème impressionnant de complexité, représentant un cœur sur le devant et de multiples bras courbés vers l'arrière. Son doux visage lui sourit et Sakura ricana nerveusement.  
_ Vous voulez me tester... alors que vous vous rangez derrière lui ! Je vous déteste vous aussi...  
_ Tu as raison. Tu dois nous battre tous, souffla Death. « Faucher ou être fauchée... »  
Un sceptre en forme de faux apparut dans ses mains et Life la devança :  
_ Death... non... Ne te bats pas de toute ta puissance... Ce n'est qu'une épreuve, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son sceptre pour la retenir.  
La femme aux cheveux gris, volant dans un courant d'air invisible, écrasa les sourcils sur ses yeux cernés par le diadème bas sur son front, surmonté d'une multitude de pointes saillantes.

_ Nous sommes trop loin, se plaignit Kero. Nous devons nous dépêcher...  
_ Tant que la faille n'est pas créée, expliqua Tara, nous ne lui seront d'aucun secours contre les quatre premières.  
Yolis leur sourit :  
_ Je pars devant, mollassons ! leur lança-t-il en disparaissant.  
_ Il en fait toujours trop... grogna Kerobero.  
Tara se laissa flotter vers Yue et celui-ci leva les yeux sur elle.  
_ Commet le prendra-t-elle ?  
_ Elle comprendra, Yue. Elle a ça en commun avec son père : elle sait s'ouvrir aux autres. N'en doute pas.  
_ Je le crois aussi. Mais ça sera sûrement la plus grande épreuve... qu'elle n'aura jamais affronté !  
_ Oui. Mais elle ne sera pas seule.  
Kero les rejoignit et grogna tout seul :  
_ Pourquoi Dark et Litgh se conduisent-elles ainsi ?  
_ Par loyauté envers leurs aînées. Un peu comme ce lien que vous dressez entre nous. Je ne suis pas supérieure, mais vous me considérez comme telle. Life et Death sont les forces créatrices suprêmes. Elles feront l'équilibre pour Sakura... ou contre elle. Ce n'est plus à nous d'en décider.  
_ C'est terriblement frustrant.

Death se décomposa en fines particules cotonnées et sombres qui se perdirent dans la végétation.  
_ Si nous nous affrontons, Sakura, sourit Brice, tu seras peut-être touchée par Death... Et Alors, adieu.  
_ Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui avait affrontée Brice, lui précisa-t-elle en levant une main au-dessus du sol. Puisque je dois passer ce test, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je ne vois pas comment gagner si mes forces ne sont pas votre égal...  
_ Tu voudrais par conséquent... m'égaler ?! éclata-t-il de rire.

Yolis apparut non loin et Dominique le tira vers lui derrière le Temple.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
_ Le Fléau s'est éveillé, expliqua Dominique.  
_ Merci, murmura Yolis, j'avais remarqué.  
_ En Sakura, je veux dire... Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient ce savoir, mais elle le contrôle.  
_ Pardon ?  
Gabrielle lui apparut, sortant de sa cachette.  
_ Tu devrais l'avoir senti, Gardien, précisa-t-elle. Votre Elue a si vite appris...

Sakura se concentra et sentit son cœur battre plus fort encore dans sa poitrine. La chaleur originelle, elle la sentait lover son corps. Elle sentait ce bien-être qui l'avait envahie la toute première fois.  
« Trouve ce point de ton esprit qui brûle, lui avait-il conseillée. Trouve-le et le sceau terrestre modélisera tes rêves, petite Sakura. »  
_ Sceau terrestre, délivre en moi ta puissance, clama-t-elle alors que tout le temple rayonnait de son propre pouvoir.  
Les disques du Sceau apparurent sous elle et des pastilles de lumières brutes semblèrent se décrocher de tout ce qui les entourait, comme si peu à peu le monde entier perdait sa paralysie magique. Curse approcha et tenta d'attraper une des perles de lumière. Celle-ci le traversa en lui arrachant un cri de douleur, aspirant en lui une immense partie de pouvoir.  
_ Que fais-tu ?! lui hurla-t-il.  
Elle souriait pleinement, les yeux clos et tendit une main vers le ciel pour y accumuler la force qui émergeait de partout.

Kero eut un bref choc qui l'arrêta au-dessus de la piscine. Tara et Yue le dévisagèrent et il réfléchit à cette sensation étrange.  
_ J'ai déjà connu ça... Quand le Cercle m'a arraché... Firey...  
_ Que dis-tu ? s'étonna Yue.  
Tara se tourna vers le Temple qu'une lumière puissante inondait dans le lointain.  
_ Nous ne sommes plus très loin, nota-t-elle.

_ Death !!! s'écria Curse. Qu'attends-tu ?!  
De toute part les grains de lumière sombres émergèrent subitement et foncèrent sur elle, avides de sa vie et de son pouvoir. Sakura fit tourner entre ses doigts sa nouvelle carte et la serra contre elle. Un mur de lumière l'enveloppa brutalement et Curse fit un pas en arrière alors que les particules de Mort s'évanouissaient.  
_ Tu as capturée Light ?!!  
_ Oui, sourit Sakura. Je possède donc désormais une des Quatre.  
Curse semblait fou de rage. Dans sa main, il ne pouvait plus créer de lumière. Les trois Cercles s'illuminèrent dans un flash soudain et Sakura leva une seconde main au ciel.  
_ Sceau terrestre, répéta-t-elle, délivre en moi ta puissance !!! Je rappelle à toi, la Force de...

Yue sentit une pression sur son front et il ferma les yeux en perdant peu à peu tout contrôle sur cette partie de son pouvoir. Il posa les yeux sur le visage paisible de Tara.  
_ Elle a capturé Dark... mais si elle lie les quatre premières au Sceau, elle va elle-même provoquer le déséquilibre ultime...  
_ Le point de non retour, articula Kerobero.  
_ Nous arrivons, mes amis...

Death se recomposa non loin de Curse et fit appel à son sceptre. Life leva une main vers elle mais la force suprême ne se laissa pas convaincre :  
_ Elle a un bien plus grand potentiel que nous l'avions imaginé. Je dois me battre avec mes pleins pouvoirs. Prépare-toi, ma sœur. Tu devras me seconder.  
_ Et si nous l'avions trouvée, notre Elue ?  
Curse se retourna :  
_ Que dites-vous ?!  
_ Tu sais que nous recherchons celui ou celle qui saura juger ce monde. Ainsi est-ce écrit depuis l'origine et pour la nuit des temps.  
_ JE suis l'élu !! Oubliez cette quête ! Et pliez vous à mon pouvoir !!! Je vous suis supérieur, s'énerva-t-il en serrant ses poings dans leur direction.  
Dans une déflagration sans précédent, les deux premières investirent son corps, de force, et il en sourit de plaisir, sentant enfin une part de sa véritable nature s'échapper de ce corps humain.  
Il fit volte face. Sakura se tenait près de lui et ils se fixèrent longuement.  
_ D'un seul trait, j'ai anéanti ces deux premières... Qu'en dis-tu ?  
_ Tu es un meurtrier, ça n'y changera rien. Il y a quelques années, j'avais imaginé ce que serait ma vie sans mes amis, et toutes ces existences les unes sans les autres. Je ferai mon possible pour éviter que ça ne se produise.  
_ Rien ne l'empêchera idiote ! Que tu gagnes ou que je gagne, ce monde perdra l'équilibre de la création et s'effondrera à jamais sur lui-même !!!  
_ Tu mens. Que deviendrais-tu si ce monde disparaissait ?  
_ Je règnerais sur le désordre. Le désordre dure des milliards d'années !!!  
_ Des... milliards d'années ?

Tiffany se heurta à une grande silhouette qui patientait en plein rue. Elle recula un peu et s'excusa :  
_ Thomas ? Que fais-tu ici... ?  
_ Que pourrais-je faire là-bas ? Elle n'a plus besoin de moi, elle prend son envol. Seule.  
La jeune femme serra la carte contre elle et acquiesça :  
_ Oui... Tu as raison, reste ici, c'est mieux... je dois apporter ça, moi.  
_ Passe par derrière, lui conseilla-t-il.  
Elle le salua et disparut sur le chemin de terre. Katya s'avança près de Thomas et posa une main dans la sienne en lui souriant :  
_ Comment Grand-Frère pourrait-il ne rien faire ? sourit-elle à son attention.  
_ J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire. Tu es prête ?  
_ Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle plus sérieusement.

  
**Episode 40.2 : Un souvenir oublié.**

Tiffany contourna le dernier bosquet et se trouva nez à nez avec Dominique, Yolis et Gabrielle qui la dévisagèrent, plus ou moins surpris. La jeune femme fit un pas vers elle et lui tendit la main :  
_ Voici enfin ce qui doit me revenir.  
_ Que dites-vous ? demanda Tiffany.  
Dominique s'avança à son tour et hocha simplement le menton :  
_ Elle a raison, Tiffany, tu peux lui rendre cette carte.  
_ Mais... je venais la rendre à Sakura.  
_ Ecoute, commença Gabrielle. A force d'emprisonner des parcelles des forces de l'éternel, Clow a obtenu suffisamment de pouvoir pour parvenir à diviser de lui-même une de ces forces créatrices. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Il faut que je retrouve ma vraie puissance pour battre le Fléau. Seule une carte de l'éternel peut affronter une carte de l'éternel.  
Tiffany serra cette carte contre sa poitrine et tous ses sentiments se mirent à bouillir en elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle releva les yeux sur Gabrielle et :  
_ Je tiens beaucoup à cette carte. Alors...  
Gabrielle l'attrapa d'un geste vif et Dominique fit un pas vers elle mais Yolis le retint.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Gabrielle, cette carte est aussi une part de moi !

_ Attention ! s'écria Sakura en retombant vers eux. Elle les protégea du Bouclier et finit son vol plané dans le temple qui vola en éclats sur son passage, éparpillant des poussières et des débris qui restèrent en suspension tout autour.  
_ Sakura, s'avança Dominique. Ca va ?  
_ Papa... Ne restez pas là, leur indiqua-t-elle. Il est très fort.  
Déjà Curse éclatait de rire en survolant l'allée vers eux.  
_ Je vous laisse le Bouclier, mais s'il vous plaît partez !  
Gabrielle s'avança vers elle et leva la carte :  
_ Il faut que tu nous réunisses Sakura ! clama-t-elle.  
Curse se figea en apercevant Void. Cette dernière déchira son enveloppe humaine et leur apparut dans sa splendeur de semi-carte de l'éternel.  
_ Tu es... Void ? s'étonna Sakura. Je te reconnais !  
_ Sakura... Lie-moi de nouveau à ta carte sans nom...  
La chasseuse tourna les yeux vers Curse qui venait de s'envoler vers eux. Il lança un pouvoir de Mort sur eux et Sakura les projeta un peu plus loin grâce à Jump. Elle reçut le pouvoir de Curse en plein ventre et le ciel sembla se déchirer au-dessus d'elle quand elle s'effondra au sol. Son cœur battait très rapidement. Elle avait le souffle court. Pourtant une chaleur reposait entre ses doigts. Elle se tourna sur le dos et aperçut ses mains crispées sur la sphère sombre de Death. Son pouvoir de Light l'avait retenue ! Elle projeta le pouvoir vers le ciel et se releva difficilement, cherchant son adversaire.  
Une main se posa alors dans son dos et elle se trouva paralysée. Curse éclata de rire :  
_ La situation s'inverse, Sakura... Je te tiens par tes souvenirs... Tu es ma prisonnière désormais. Avais-tu oublié les pouvoirs de Brice ?!!  
Les pensées de Sakura partaient dans tous les sens. Elle revoyait des images de son passé filer à toute allure devant ses yeux. L'arrivée de Lionel. Son père croisé une fois dans sa chambre, en larmes alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Le sourire de Tiffany, la rencontre de son grand-père...  
Curse relâcha son emprise et le corps de Sakura tomba lourdement dans la poussière.  
_ Sakura, accourut Void. Qu'as-tu fait, Curse ?!!  
_ Je l'ai immobilisée dans un lointain souvenir... Dans le souvenir le plus douloureux qui soit, se tourna-t-il vers le corps inerte de la chasseuse. Je ne le connaît pas. Elle seule va en souffrir et je doute qu'elle ne s'en sorte !  
_ Tu aurais pu attendre qu'elle me redonne mon pouvoir ! Aurais-tu peur ?!  
Il se tourna vers elle et l'attira à lui, la serrant brutalement à la gorge.  
_ Peur de toi ?!!!!

Un couloir, et ses pas sur le parquet. Elle court.  
Sakura revoit sa petite main sur la porte. Elle entre dans la chambre avec cette appréhension qui la tétanise quand elle doit descendre dans la cave sombre et froide. Le vent frais balaie les rideaux. Une main lui barre pourtant la route et elle ne lève pas les yeux vers son frère.  
« Je veux voir maman... Je veux voir maman !!! »  
D'un coup, elle pousse ce bras gênant et ses pas la conduisent vers le lit. Le garçon reste à l'entrée, le regard embué, la grimace de la tristesse déformant son visage.  
_ Sakura ! Arrête, elle est morte !!! lui hurle-t-il sans se contrôler, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle est...  
Mais elle n'entend ni sa voix ni les larmes qui le font taire. Elle ne voit que le visage souriant de la femme allongée sur son lit. Et son père qui la freine d'une main pour l'attirer vers lui.  
_ Doucement, Sakura... Il faut laisser partir maman.  
_ Mamaaaaaan !!! maman...  
Elle se débat mais ne peut échapper à ses bras solides. Il la serre contre lui. Il la serre avec tout l'amour qu'il croit perdre. Et elle se blottit contre lui dans un cri de tristesse... Elle ne comprend pas. Sa maman si gentille. Elle n'est pas partie, elle est encore là... Elle dort !  
Le souffle chaud de son père lui souffle quelques mots. Mais elle ne les comprend pas. Elle ne cherche plus à comprendre. Il faut la laisser partir... Il se lève et l'emmène entre ses bras. Tout semble s'effondrer sous elle, comme si la lumière la fuyait, comme si la vie la fuyait... Tout s'effondre et elle ne voit plus que ces bras qui la retiennent... même Son image s'efface... peu à peu...  
« Me pardonnerez-vous ce que j'ai fait... murmure encore Dominique. Je devais l'aider. Je le devais... Sakura, Thomas... je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait... Me pardonnerez-vous ? »

Thomas se crispa derrière le cerisier sacré et Katya posa une main sur la sienne.  
_ Non, ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Des images m'ont traversées... Je crois que je viens de revivre... une scène que j'avais occulté en moi.  
_ Laquelle ?  
_ C'était le jour de la mort de maman... se rappela-t-il, encore ému. J'étais... collé à la porte de sa chambre. Je crois que je pleurais parce que je trouvais ça injuste... Et puis...  
Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement.  
_ Une main a frôlé ma joue. Une femme me regardait pleurer et elle m'a souri, elle aussi. Elle m'a dit de... Elle m'a... Sakura ne l'avait jamais vue, elle !  
Il haussa les sourcils, bondit sur le côté et se jeta vers sa sœur.

Void commençait à disparaître alors qu'elle luttait contre la poigne ferme qui l'étouffait.  
_ Encore humaine ! Donc si faible, sourit malicieusement le Fléau. Pitoyable.  
_ Tu n'es qu'un lâche, articula-t-elle, entre deux souffles. Redonne-moi ma force et nous verrons.

Sakura ouvrit subitement les yeux sur le visage de son frère. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vision était encore troublée.  
_ Tu m'as entendu , Sakura... c'est bien... il faut me croire : je l'avais vue...  
_ Mais... Mais il l'a... il l'a tuée...  
_ Sakura, la raisonna-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Si tu ne bats pas le Fléau, tu ne pourras jamais savoir la vérité.  
_ Mais il l'a tuée, se releva-t-elle, en colère. Quoi que tu dises !!!!  
Il acquiesça.  
_ Je sais... je le sais bien, petite sœur. Mais c'est le passé.  
Elle rejeta la main qu'il venait de poser sur son bras et elle serra le poing, sentant sa rage exploser.  
_ Carte du Vide revient à moi, hurla-t-elle en tendant un doigt vers Curse.  
Void se sentit partir en mille morceaux et réintégra une carte qui se créait devant le frère et la sœur. La carte sans nom s'était envolée de sa main et rejoignit celle de Sakura.  
_ Et ce n'est pas fini, le dévisagea-t-elle, haineuse. Tu ne m'auras ni avec ça ! cria-t-elle en créant dans sa main la carte de la Mémoire, ni avec ça ! finit-elle en récupérant la Pensée. Je crois que nous sommes à égalité. Alors viens !  
Il s'élança vers elle, attirant à lui tout les foudres de Death et de Life :  
_ Tu l'auras voulu !

  
**Episode 40.3 : Les cinq piliers.**

Tara et Kero se posèrent derrière elle et Yue rejoignit Yolis derrière Curse. Ce dernier haussa un sourcils en se sentant encerclé, freiné brutalement dans son élan.  
_ Que croyez-vous donc me faire ? Vous qui n'êtes que les gardiens de mon apocalypse !  
Tara ouvrit les bras et rassura Sakura d'un signe de tête. Kero courba l'échine, rayonnant plus que jamais. Yue leva son sceptre et Yolis tendit le sien vers le sol.  
_ Que faites-vous ? interrogea Sakura  
Un souffle au cœur la paralysa l'instant d'une seconde et Thomas se retrouva expulsé du cercle des gardiens. Un puissant flot de pouvoir émanait du sol entre eux et la terre se mit à trembler.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?! se retourna Sakura.  
_ Nous devons emprisonner celui par qui le déséquilibre est né, lui lança Yolis.   
_ Nous sommes les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Sakura, lui souffla Yue. Alors nous devons la provoquer ou l'arrêter.  
_ Nous devons veiller à l'exécution précise du Destin, lui sourit Tara.  
_ Quel Destin ? Tout cela était déjà... prévu ?!! Ecrit...  
_ Nooon !! se mit à hurler Curse en se sentant cloué au sol par une force incommensurable.  
_ Mais pourquoi suis-je prise dans ce cercle ? s'inquiéta Sakura. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai provoqué le déséquilibre ?  
_ Non... C'est Clow, s'avança Dominique entre Yue et Yolis.  
_ Papa...  
_ Non, c'est moi, s'inclina légèrement Tara. C'est moi qui ai senti l'heure d'un nouveau jugement arriver sur la Terre. Alors j'ai formé Clow et appelé les quatre gardiens à moi. Pour cet instant. Pour enfermer Curse une fois encore en attendant le véritable Jugement Dernier de l'humanité.  
_ Les quatre gardiens ? réfléchit Tiffany. Vous êtes un gardien vous, non ? s'avança-t-elle en recomptant.  
Le Fléau sourit d'un coup en entendant sa voix. Il leva une main vers elle et l'attira à lui, la forçant à pénétrer le cercle de pouvoir pour l'étrangler à son tour.  
_ Sakura. Ordonne à tes gardiens de s'éloigner... Ou je la tue !  
_ Quel lâche ! s'écria Thomas.  
_ Ne lui fais pas de mal, je ne peux rien leur commander, ce ne sont pas mes gardiens !!  
_ Ils t'aiment suffisamment pour t'écouter. Alors implore-les...  
Sakura se retourna vers Tara et ouvrit les lèvres.  
_ Non... Sakur... ! Arrêt... !  
_ Tiffany ?!  
_ Que dis-tu ? demanda Curse.  
_ Que vaut... ma vie ? pour celles de tous les autres... ?  
_ Ne dis pas ça ! rugit Kerobero.  
_ Ne rentre pas dans son jeu... souffla la jeune femme.  
_ Tu vas te taire ! s'énerva Kerobero.  
_ Tiffany...  
_ Sakura... Ne fais pas cette bêtise. Laisse-le être capturé par les gardiens !  
_ Je ne peux pas !!! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!  
_ Ne l'écoute pas ! rugit Kero de plus belle. Tu n'as pas le droit.  
_ Kero... s'il te plaît, murmura la jeune femme. Tu sais que j'ai raison.  
Il enragea et dans un grognement de colère, il baissa le museau.  
Curse sourit cyniquement en développant une fois encore son pouvoir  
_ Je vois que tu m'es inutile, reconnut-il.  
Une vague de mort traversa alors la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Tiffany tomba au sol, face contre terre. Sakura se figea de surprise et de douleur. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller ! Ca n'était pas réel !  
_ Tiffany !!!! hurla Kero en regagnant involontairement sa forme humaine.  
Son pouvoir s'éteignit d'un coup et il fut propulsé dans les herbes hautes qui bordaient l'étang.  
_ Quel idiot ! s'exclama Yolis. On avait besoin de son pouvoir ! Sakura ! l'appela-t-il, sort du cercle, maintenant !  
_ Non, assura-t-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Il y a une solution... Une solution que j'ai déjà expérimenté par le passé, Clow avait organisé cette dernière épreuve pour me faire comprendre toute l'importance de ce pouvoir... Je dois récupérer Life.  
_ Il l'a intégré à son corps !!!  
_ Qu'importe. Je crois que j'en suis capable...  
Toute la ville tremblait sous la force qui fuyait brutalement la terre par le parc du temple. Tout Tomoeda rayonnait, Tokyo luisait dans cet instant figé. Le Japon s'était illuminé sous la colonne de lumière qui jaillissait du sol et la terre entière demeurait silencieuse, figée dans le temps et l'espace, à l'image de tout le reste de l'univers.  
Sakura baissa les yeux vers les deux cartes qu'elle tenait encore en main. Celles-ci lui parurent si chaudes... Comme... comme la carte du sable, sur la plage... ou comme...  
« Il faut que tu nous réunisses Sakura ! entendit-elle Gabrielle lui répéter. Lie-moi à ta carte sans nom... »  
_ Je l'ai déjà fait, se répéta-t-elle... A l'époque, Void s'était déjà rendue à moi... C'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait ! Même si ce n'était que mes simples cartes... Je peux y arriver encore !  
Elle lança les deux cartes devant elle et... son sceptre... !  
_ Que veux-tu faire ?! Créer une carte de l'éternel ?! Si tu fais ça, je l'engloutirai, la prévint-il en concentrant ses forces pour rester debout dans le pouvoir qui tentait de le capturer. Et je serai donc plus puissant encore !  
_ J'en doute ! sourit-elle, peu à l'aise.  
_ Tu l'auras voulu, se crispa-t-il. Que la mort se répande sur ce monde !  
Il pointa les mains vers elle et concentra son pouvoir de Life et de Death.  
Sakura doutait. Elle repoussa avec Windy tous les gens qui lui étaient chers. Dominique ne se retint pas et fut poussé au loin. Thomas lui ne voulait pas partir mais elle le chassa plus violemment. L'ombre de la Mort s'enroulait à ses chevilles et elle observa les deux cartes qui tournoyaient devant elle en brillant de plus en plus. Une main passa sur le côté et tendit le sceptre devant elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler quand elle reconnut l'habit de Lionel. Il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Son autre bras la retint contre lui et le sceptre grandit entre leurs mains jointes.  
_ Mais tu es... mort.  
_ Pense à ta mère, Sakura... la mort n'a jamais été une fin. Je suis là.  
Death sembla les fuir un instant alors que le sceptre s'allongeait encore entre leurs mains. L'insigne grandit encore et le sceau terrestre se mit à tournoyer à leur pied.  
_ Ma mère avait tort et raison à la fois, murmura Lionel.  
_ Que dis-tu ?  
_ C'est elle qui t'a envoyé Brice au tout début, Sakura. Elle est un des derniers mages du Cercle. Et elle voulait contrôler ce pouvoir gigantesque qui a échappé à notre ancêtre. Mais je comprends désormais qu'elle croyait en moi, et en toi aussi. Elle savait qu'en t'envoyant Brice aussi tôt, tu serais libre ensuite de t'ouvrir au sceau terrestre et de le maîtriser. Elle a fait ça... pour nous.  
_ Oui... je crois que je comprends.  
Entre les gardiens, la lumière des deux adolescents se répandit, chassant la Mort. Le Sceptre dans sa forme ultime scella les deux cartes l'une à l'autre. Et une femme leur apparut.  
_ Hope. On dirait un ange...  
_ Ce sont des anges, lui murmura Lionel. Les cartes de l'éternel sont les doigts du créateur... les anges...  
La silhouette aux larges ailes se retourna vers Curse qui rigolait doucement, crispé dans le pouvoir gigantesque de la Terre.  
_ Et tu trouves ça équitable, désormais, Hope... ?  
_ Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Curse.  
_ C'est réciproque... Seulement. Je possède Life en moi. Je ne suis pas seulement Curse, je suis devenu le bras droit du Destin. Son élu !  
La silhouette de Lionel s'évanouit autour de Sakura et Tara l'intima de sortir du cercle à présent.  
_ Non, affirma-t-elle calmement. Je dois récupérer Life.  
Hope et Curse s'étaient lancés dans un combat acharné qui les souleva loin dans le ciel, sans pour autant pouvoir quitter le cercle des gardiens.  
_ Je vous unis, clama Sakura en sortant deux cartes : Light et Dark. Je vous unis, Power et Fight ! Create et Erase !! Lava et Freeze !! Illusion et Mirror !!  
Une à une elle sortit les paires de son jeu et les unit toutes, leur redonnant leur liberté et leur pleins pouvoirs de véritables forces de l'éternel. Les silhouettes de puissance s'amoncelèrent et s'élevèrent une à une pour combattre le Fléau qui ne se laissaient pas pour autant dépasser par leur nombre croissant.  
Quand Sakura sortit Sword, récupérant le Bouclier, elle leva encore son sceptre vers les deux cartes et sembla faiblir. De partout le sol se morcelait à cause du piège qui se refermait peu à peu et elle posa un genoux au sol.  
_ Je n'en peux plus... sourit-elle.  
Le tremblement de terre s'était encore accru au cours des dernières minutes et pourtant le flux de pouvoir sembla faiblir. Yue venait à son tour de poser un genou au sol.  
Sakura abattit finalement son sceptre sur Sword et Shield et la force gigantesque qui en émana s'envola aussi vers l'ultime combat. Le corps du gardien tomba au sol, comme évanoui et elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
_ Yue ? articula-t-elle faiblement.  
_ Il ne peut tenir, Sakura ! Aide-le, lui conseilla Tara.  
_ Que dois-je faire... ?  
_ Tu dois... tu dois... hésita la gardienne de la Terre en la dévisageant, soutenant son regard dans une expression nouvelle de remords et de faiblesse.  
_ Tu dois l'aider à se séparer de Mathieu ! lui cria Yolis.  
_ Mais comment... ?  
_ En le...  
Dominique fit un pas vers le gardien et posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Samantha qui se tenait en arrière avec Gothar, se sentant inutiles, s'approcha aussi.  
_ En le tuant, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers sa fille. Comme j'ai dû tuer Nathalie.


	42. Adieu

_(SAISON 2)_  
Adieu

**Episode 41.1 : Champ de bataille.**

Le sol se morcelait ici et là et une violente lumière émergeait par gerbes d'étincelles des entrailles de la Terre.  
_ Je ne pourrai pas, affirma sèchement Sakura. J'en suis incapable.  
Dominique la dévisagea longuement pour croiser ce regard qu'elle fuyait intentionnellement.  
_ Sakura. Tu peux m'en vouloir, si tu veux, mais...  
_ Je ne t'en veux pas ! se plaignit-elle d'un coup. Je comprends... presque. Mais tu ne nous as jamais rien dit...

Kerobero voulut regagner sa place, étourdi par le choc, mais ne put entrer dans le cercle. Gothar se posa à côté de lui et inclina la tête :  
_ Je n'ai pas l'essence d'un Gardien, mais je dois pouvoir canaliser la force du feu...  
_ Tu es sûr ? Bien...

_ Sakura, Nathalie ne savait pas elle-même qu'elle possédait l'esprit bienfaiteur de la Terre en elle. Elle ne l'a découvert qu'au dernier moment, quelques jours avant qu'elle ne nous quitte. Tout comme Yue actuellement, Tara prenait de plus en plus de place en elle. Yue grandit en Mathieu mais ne veut pas s'approprier ce corps.  
_ Mais ce corps n'est pas réel.  
_ Grâce à ton frère, si. Il a ouvert les yeux de Yue. Il lui a montré le bonheur. Il lui a aussi fait comprendre que Mathieu avait sa propre existence et Yue l'a respecté. Au point d'en souffrir.  
Thomas s'approcha sans savoir quoi faire.  
_ Tara ne te le dira pas, mais elle m'aime profondément. Parce qu'elle aimait Clow, ma chérie.  
Sakura tourna la tête vers sa gardienne.  
Le temple vibrait intensément et des colonnes de flammes jaillissaient de partout. Comme si la terre se préparait à mourir par cette plaie qui suppurait. Au milieu de ce décor apocalyptique, une femme, une enfant et leur sentiment.  
_ Maman...  
_ Sakura, la rappela son père. Tara a accordé durant toute son existence la place à Nathalie pour que Nathalie vive pleinement sa vie sur terre... avec la réincarnation de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Elle a laissé la place à un esprit humain. Elle savait pourtant que de cette façon, elle se condamnait elle et Nathalie. Quand ta mère commença à montrer des signes de faiblesses parce qu'elle ne pouvait contenir deux âmes en un seul corps, Tara lui apparut et elles décidèrent de tenter cette dernière chance. J'étais cette dernière chance, lui expliqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir...  
_ Papa...  
_ Et j'ai échoué, Sakura. J'ai échoué... articula-t-il, la gorge nouée. J'ai tué... Nathalie... mon ange...  
Il tourna la tête sur le côté et Sakura vit un filet de larmes glisser sur sa joue.  
_ Nous serions mortes de toute façon, lui avoua Tara... Tu nous as ôté toute souffrance. Tu as facilité notre envol et tu nous as libérées. Grâce à mon pouvoir de Life, j'ai pu maîtriser notre mort. Et nous sommes restées ici-bas car nous avions chacune un but : Nathalie voulait veiller sur toi, Sakura. Et je voulais aider Yue à ne pas sombrer dans une folie qui les aurait tués tous les deux.  
_ Papa... Tu crois que j'ai suffisamment de pouvoirs ?  
_ Bien sûr, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. Evidemment. Plus que quiconque n'en aura jamais.  
_ Mais il faut... que j'ôte la vie de Yue... ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.  
_ Tu ne maîtrises pas parfaitement ton pouvoir. Il te faudra Death.  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux... Death... La force suprême avait elle-aussi été absorbée par Curse ! Sakura se leva d'un coup en sentant le Fleau chuter vers elle. Le corps de Brice retomba au sol, l'homme s'était évanoui sous la force des multiples attaques simultanées. Une aura sombre s'éleva alors du corps et se mit à ricaner, parcourue par de grandes vagues de noirceur, écartant de larges ailes sombres au-dessus d'eux.  
_ Bien... maintenant que vous m'avez fait renaître en tant que Force, je vais pouvoir me répandre.  
_ Sakura ! cria Yolis. C'est maintenant ou jamais, quitte ce cercle !! Tu nous gênes !  
Ruby se posa derrière Yue :  
_ Je vais tenter de le remplacer.  
_ Non, lui souffla Dominique. Yue est encore parmi nous... Sakura !  
_ Oui, papa... J'ai compris.  
Curse continuait à grandir et repoussait peu à peu les limites du cercle des gardiens, les faisant reculer peu à peu. Il lança un éclair de pouvoir obscur sur Sakura et elle roula vers Brice. Curse les visa tous les deux et le sol explosa littéralement, projetant des morceaux de sol dans tout le quartier. De longs bras de pouvoirs s'élevèrent ainsi du sol comme libérés d'une prison magique, et le rejoignirent lentement, développant encore son pouvoir. Il prit encore plus d'ampleur et visa Yolis, les autres puissances de l'éternel demeurant figées de surprise, bien au-dessus de la masse sombre :  
_ Bien, articula-t-il d'une voix grondant sourdement dans l'air chargé, je vais vous supprimer les uns après les autres !  
_ Où est Sakura ? hurla Yolis.  
_ Elle s'est transférée ailleurs, lui cria Kero. Vous n'avez rien vu ?! Vite ! Il faut refermer le sceau terrestre !  
_ Mais nous ne sommes que deux, désormais !!!

Sakura déposa le corps près des marches. La demeure d'Anthony était assez éloignée pour que personne ne les cherchât ici. Elle se leva et tendit les bras au-dessus du corps inerte :  
_ Puissance de la Vie et de la Mort. Par le lien qui vous unit à l'Univers, liez-vous au sceau terrestre !  
Les deux sphères de lumière quittèrent le corps et lui apparurent dans toute leur simplicité et leur immensité.  
_ Life, Death, les implora-t-elle. Je sais que vous devez me juger... mais j'ai un service à vous demander avant. C'est très important.  
_ Pour le monde ? la fixa Death.  
_ Pour moi, avoua-t-elle. C'est un peu égoïste mais deux de mes amis...  
_ Nous allons fusionner pour toi, Sakura, lui sourit Life. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fait tes preuves.  
_ Nous devions trouver un élu, souligna Death. Nous l'avons désormais.  
_ Comme il l'a été écrit, les forces de l'éternel doivent retourner à leur repos et plus aucun sorcier de ce monde ne devra les éveiller. Par le passé un grand pouvoir fut subtilisé à nos sœurs par un Sorcier très puissant, que cela demeure une épreuve du passé. A jamais.  
_ Oui. Mais je pense être la dernière. Et j'ai libéré toutes les cartes de l'éternel qui avait été divisée.  
_ Non, Sakura, il reste Transfert que tu as de toi-même divisée pour arrêter Curse.  
_ Vous... vous avez raison.  
_ Soit, Sakura. Nous nous en chargeons, elle va revenir à sa forme originelle et nous allons te céder une parcelle de notre pouvoir de vie éternelle pour tes deux amis. Alors se refermeront les portes du monde sous-terrain !  
Les deux forces s'illuminèrent et se rejoignirent, se fondant en un seul corps, se glissant en Sakura pour l'ultime transfert. Sakura sentit une plénitude incroyable la traverser et elle se concentra sur son pouvoir de Transfer. Elle réapparut auprès de Yue et positionna ses mains sur le visage froid de l'être ailé :  
_ Yue... articula-t-elle. J'ai été heureuse d'être ton amie. Si jamais cela tournait mal...  
_ Aie confiance en toi, lui souffla Samantha.

Dominique approcha de Tara et celle-ci sourit sans lâcher sa position pour maîtriser le Fléau..  
_ Nous nous reverrons, Dominique. Un jour. Mais tu me garderas à jamais dans ton cœur.  
_ Au revoir Nathalie. Je t'ai aimé plus que ma vie, tu le sais, et ça ne changera pas.  
_ Je le sais...  
Elle se tourna vers Curse, surpris de voir réapparaître Sakura.  
_ Tara, la rappela Dominique. Si je t'ai aimée, c'est sûrement parce que Clow avait plus que du respect pour toi, gardienne toute-puissante. Il t'a peut-être aimée.  
_ Merci, dominique.

Yue se détacha peu à peu de Mathieu, s'élevant au-dessus du corps humain, déployant peu à peu ses ailes de lui-même. Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux tandis que Curse s'agitait pour détruire Yolis.  
_ Je vais tous vous détruire ! gronda-t-il de sa terrible voix caverneuse.

Katya concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains et sa prière trouva enfin sa raison d'être : l'Arbre sacré entra en résonance avec les gardiens. Yue leva aussitôt son sceptre vers le Fléau, Yolis lui lança un signe de tête et Kero fit un pas en arrière, remerciant Gothar d'une inclinaison respectueuse.  
_ Par le pouvoir des cinq piliers de la Création ! clama Tara. Nous t'ordonnons de regagner ton sommeil, puissance suprême de l'Eternel !  
Le sceau terrestre apparut au sol et les trois cercles se mirent à tourner dans une ronde infernale qui arracha à Curse un hurlement de douleur. Tandis que les forces de l'Eternel regagnaient le sceau une à une en saluant leur maîtresse, les quatre Agents se posèrent au sol, unissant leur force dans une ronde lente. Twin, les jumeaux, Libra, l'équilibre, Change, l'échange et Hope, l'espoir...  
_ Hope... remarqua Sakura. Tu étais...  
La carte de la Vie éternelle et la carte de la Lumière Eternelle posèrent une main sur le corps translucide de Curse et tout se mit à briller, cédant un peu de force au mécanisme ancestral.  
_ Au revoir, souffla Tara. Au revoir, Sakura. Au revoir Thomas.  
_ Merci, souffla Yue. Au revoir Mathieu. Au revoir et Merci Thomas.  
_ A une prochaine fois, plaisanta Yolis. C'était sympa, Sakura. Tu es une grande magicienne.  
Un à un ils se mirent à scintiller avant de se décomposer en particules de lumière ardente. L'arbre sacré à son tour explosa en milliards de particules qui rejoignirent le sol accidenté. Kero perdit d'un coup le reste de son pouvoir et Gothar fut rejeté en arrière.  
Le sol se referma dans un grondement gigantesque et le calme finit par réinvestir les lieux. A ce moment précis tout se défigea. Les morceaux du temple tombant au sol, la souche de l'arbre craquant de toute part, l'air balayant la zone si calme à présent.  
Sakura tomba à genoux, épuisée.  
Kero se précipita vers Tiffany qui battait des paupières.

  
**Episode 41.2 : Le calme après la tempête.**

Sakura observait le livre de Clow devenu livre de Sakura puis livre de l'Eternel, posé entre ses mains entre les deux rangées d'étagères de la cave. Thomas était assis sur les marches et patientait en silence.  
_ Tu n'es pas triste, Thomas ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
_ Tu m'as permis de garder un ami, tu nous as sauvés de l'Apocalypse.  
_ Mais maman a définitivement disparu. Et tu la voyais...  
_ Ne sois pas bête, se leva-t-il en approchant pour la serrer contre lui, rangeant le livre sur les étagères. Tu ne dois pas être triste parce que maman n'es plus là. Elle est retournée là où elle devait vivre et elle nous y attend. Car un jour nous la retrouverons là-haut. Yue ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, tu le sais. Il a dû retourner à la Sphère, avec Yolis.  
_ Oui, tu dois avoir raison, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Si maman est heureuse, fit-elle en regagnant la porte, alors je dois l'être aussi.  
_ Bien dit ! Bonne journée, petite monstre !  
Elle sourit et traversa le couloir pour gagner ses patins dans l'entrée, à côté de son cartable.  
Thomas fronça les sourcils en sentant le livre vibrer doucement.  
« Tant de pouvoirs dans un si petit objet, songea-t-il, jusqu'à quand demeurera-il clos ? »

La journée était splendide. Le vent étaient délicatement frais et les arbres arboraient de fabuleuses couleurs. La vie avait repris son cours. Sakura se laissa porter par ses patins et longea les rues dans un délice non dissimulé.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura. Et j'ai 17 ans. C'est ma dernière année au lycée Seijo. Et je crois que je m'en souviendrai !»  
Arrivée à l'intersection, elle bondit sur le trottoir et se laissa rouler jusqu'à la maison de son ami qu'elle salua en passant.  
« Lui, c'est Mathieu. Il est adorable. En fait, il cachait une seconde personnalité bien mystérieuse mais tellement humaine, finalement. Anthony a racheté cette maison pour la lui offrir. Il y tient beaucoup même s'il sait désormais qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment vécu. Je crois qu'il va s'installer ici, à Tomoeda. Parce que c'est ici que vit la personne que son cœur a choisie. Et moi j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Mathieu est quelqu'un qui m'a tant apporté. Qu'il soit heureux me comble de joie. Je l'aime. Mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours un peu aimé. »  
Elle fila vers le lycée et salua une connaissance qui aménageait non loin.  
« Inutile de vous présenter Linda. Je crois que finalement, elle va rester au Japon. Papa a décidé de faire d'elle le professeur qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'être. Tant mieux. Papa a toujours su cerner les gens. Depuis le début. Avec ou sans pouvoirs. »  
« Ca n'a peut-être l'air de rien, mais je suis la CardCaptor de la légende. Celle qui a fait pencher la balance. Tout ça n'a presque plus de sens... Car plus rien ne reste de cette aventure. Plus rien sauf quelques souvenirs que je n'ai pas voulu perdre. Mes amis par exemple, et mon entourage. Mais le monde ne méritait pas de garder en tête les horreurs de ces derniers mois. Alors un ami à moi a fait marcher son désormais faible pouvoir de mémoire.  
Brice était adossé à l'entrée du lycée et il la salua alors qu'elle freinait.  
« Brice est encore là, lui aussi. Nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été idylliques mais il est appréciable, quand on le connaît mieux. C'est lui qui a invoqué le Fléau afin que celui-ci envahisse son corps. A l'origine de toute cette histoire, un mouvement de sorciers, le Quatrième Cercle crut voir en lui l'élu de la Légende. Puis, Clow l'ayant dépassé grâce à un enseignement mystérieux, on lui demanda d'épier son adversaire et ami. Dans cette nouvelle vie, les derniers membres du Cercle l'ont envoyé à moi pour qu'il se sacrifie de lui-même... C'est quelqu'un de courageux, de déterminé et il m'a beaucoup appris.  
_ Je m'en vais, chasseuse.  
_ Tu t'es décidé ?  
_ Oui. Après avoir été manipulé durant presque deux vies entières, j'ai envie de manipuler mon propre destin.  
_ Tu as bien raison, chacun en est le seul et unique maître ! Je te souhaite de vivre une vie passionnante.  
_ Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais blessé quand Curse avait pris possession de moi. Et ça me touche tout particulièrement, quand je repense à ce que je vous ai fait, à Lionel et à toi. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être malheureux.  
_ Bonjour, monsieur ! les interrompit une jeune femme.  
_ Tiffany... Pourquoi dis-tu « monsieur » ?  
_ Mais parce que je ne le connais pas ! Tu fais les présentations ?  
_ Brice ! rouspéta Sakura. Je t'avais demandé...  
Il éclata de rire et lui pinça la joue :  
_ Tu resteras à jamais la petite fille naïve que j'ai connue, je crois...  
Tiffany lui tira la langue dans un sourire explicatif.  
L'homme déposa une bise sur son front et s'en alla en lui lançant un simple au revoir.  
_ Il s'en va comme monsieur Larson ! fit remarquer Tiffany.  
_ Larson ? les coupa Kero en les rejoignant. C'est qui ?  
« Oui, bon, vous devez vous demander ce qui lui est arrivé, à lui. Kerobero nous a tout expliqué : leur vie passée... Cet amour dont on les a privés pour que Kero, enfin... Alessandro devienne Kero ! Ce lien qui les a toujours unis l'un à l'autre, même si ce n'était pas évident au début. Ca a été une énoooorme surprise pour moi. Mon petit nounours avec ma cousine et meilleure amie ! Tiffany me semble plus mature encore qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Non, pas plus mature, plus épanouie. Elle a compris les sentiments qui l'animaient depuis toujours. Et même si elle me témoigne un peu moins son amitié, elle reste à jamais cette cousine qui m'est si chère et qui a, elle aussi, tant fait pour moi. Et ça ne serait que justice de dire que je l'aime profondément.  
_ Alors tu finis l'année scolaire avec nous, au fait ? lui demanda Tiffany en resserrant son col et sa cravate.  
_ En fait, non. Je n'ai aucun dossier scolaire, et je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le niveau !  
_ Eh oui, intervint Lionel, arrivant le cartable sur l'épaule. Dommage que les facs de jeux vidéos demandent des diplômes ! Moi au moins, j'ai obtenu l'accord du lycée !  
_ Moque-toi, mais je te prends à « Chtatrapozor 5 Ultra + » quand tu veux, morveux !  
_ Tu l'as acheté ?!!! bondit Sakura. Avec mon argent, je suppose !  
_ Evidemment ! Eh eh eh !  
_ Grrrr ! On va être sur la paille, avec toi à la maison !!!  
La sonnerie les rappela à l'ordre et ils quittèrent Kero devant l'enceinte en se donnant rendez-vous plus tard.  
Des pas s'approchèrent et il sourit :  
_ Heureux de ton existence, mon cher Alessandro ?  
_ Kero, Anthony, se retourna-t-il. Mon prénom est Kerobero, ça ne changera jamais. Bonjour Katya.  
Elle lui adressa un simple salut respectueux et Samantha arriva en courant.  
_ Ils sont encore là, eux ? nota Kero.  
_ On est les gardiens de Dominique, je te rappelle ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.  
Gothar sortit la tête du sac :  
_ Etre gardien, ce n'est pas passer ses journées à faire les magasins !  
Elle le cogna derrière la tête et il s'envola hors du sac, l'obligeant à lui courir après pour le cacher.  
_ Vous restez un peu à Tomoeda ?  
_ Pas trop longtemps. L'Angleterre me manque, avoua Anthony. Mais je tiens à être sûr du bonheur de Sakura.  
_ Il cherche surtout le courage de me demander quelque chose, confia discrètement Katya, le sourire coquin.  
Kero fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.  
_ Et le sceptre de Clow ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Parti dans les méandres du temps duquel il est venu, expliqua Anthony en se tournant vers la cour déserte du lycée. Quand Brice nous a affrontés, il y a trois ans, j'avais confié ma clef à Dominique. A l'époque, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Mais je lui avais demandé de la céder à son alter-ego qui viendrait du futur. Elle est maintenant retournée dans le passé, sourit-il en tirant sur la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Et c'est moi qui l'ai depuis lors.  
_ Ce n'est pas gênant de laisser ses pouvoirs à Dominique ?  
_ Non, sourit le jeune homme. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'en a jamais abusé, si ce n'est pour souffler quelques encouragements discrets à sa fille...  
_ Anthony, murmura Katya. Je dois y aller, papa s'en va dans peu de temps... je veux être là.  
_ Je viens avec toi, si tu veux. Kero ? pivota-t-il vers le jeune homme au cheveux dorés. J'ai beaucoup pensé à la mission de Clow et à ses agissement et je serai heureux de pouvoir... me racheter.  
_ Hors de question, le dévisagea-t-il. Au début de tout, nous avons accepté ton marché. Notre mémoire contre ton affiliation. Il n'y a plus de dette entre nous ! Juste...  
_ Notre amitié, souffla Antony en lui tendant la main.  
Kero l'empoigna avec force en lui rendant son sourire chargé d'un profond respect.  
« Anthony a quitté le Japon sur ces mots et on n'entendit plus parler de lui. Kero pense qu'il a été lourdement touché par sa propre responsabilité, et qu'il s'en est longtemps voulu. Ca m'a rendu triste au début. Anthony avait toujours été un soutien en amitié, en courage. J'ai bien fait quelques recherches en Angleterre mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé sa trace. Avec le temps, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient probablement trouvé un petit paradis perdu dans un coin du monde... »  
« Un pli un jour m'est parvenu... d'Inde ! C'était Katya, enfin, ce n'était pas signé ; il y avait seulement dans le colis une petite lune en terre et ces mots : Lorsque la lune n'est plus visible, personne n'ose penser qu'elle n'existe plus. »

**Episode 41.3 : Au revoir.**

Quand le soir arriva, le ciel au-dessus du parc se mit à scintiller.  
« Je pense savoir où j'en suis dans ma vie. Bien souvent, j'ai été envahie par le doute, mais toutes ces aventures semblent avoir eu un ascendant positif sur mon moral et sur mon corps. Je me sens bien. Libérée, presque. Et même si certaines de mes questions restent encore sans réponse, je crois que le temps saura m'apporter ce que j'attends de la vie qui commence. »  
Sur un banc, Lionel prit lentement sa main :  
_ J'ai téléphoné à ma mère, souffla-t-il.  
_ Comment va-t-elle ?  
_ Elle n'a presque rien dit, comme d'habitude.  
_ Le principal, c'est que tu lui pardonnes son mensonge, comme je l'ai pardonné à Papa. Tous deux ont agis avec le poids de ces vies passées. Ta mère comme mon père devait obéir à l'instinct et au destin. Ne les blâmons pas pour ça.  
_ Tu as changé Sakura, nota-t-il.  
_ Ah bon ? En quoi... ?  
_ Je ne saurais dire, la dévisagea-t-il longuement. Tu as changé, c'est tout.  
Elle se tourna vers le ciel et haussa les épaules :  
_ Nous changeons tous. C'est ce qui nous fait progresser.  
_ C'est ça qui a changé ! sourit-il. Cette sensibilité réfléchie dont tu fais preuve.  
Elle fit la moue :  
_ Parce qu'avant, j'étais bourrue et bête ?!  
Il éclata de rire.  
_ Non, tu étais plus instinctive. Tu n'avais pas ce recul sur les choses.  
_ Peut-être.  
Il s'agenouilla d'un coup à ses pieds et elle regarda tout autour, un peu gênée :  
_ Que t'arrive-t-il, Lionel ?  
_ Eh bien... Je crois que j'ai trop attendu la dernière fois que j'avais besoin de parler avec toi, alors cette fois, je ne ferai pas cette erreur.  
_ Ah oui...  
_ Sakura, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, je sais que nous deux par contre, c'est un rêve qui ne s'est jamais arrêté, à travers les épreuves et le temps, à travers cette période longue et difficile de notre adolescence. Alors je voudrais à mon tour sceller notre destin, dit-il en sortant un écrin qu'il lui tendit en l'ouvrant lentement.  
_ Mais, Lionel...  
_ Je voudrais que nous devenions un couple modèle Sakura... Bon peut-être pas modèle, mais que nous formions ce duo que nous vivons intérieurement sans jamais nous l'avouer, depuis si longtemps.  
_ Peut-être depuis toujours, sourit Sakura. Je suis d'accord, Lionel, évidemment.  
Il sourit et se releva sensiblement pour poser la main sur sa joue. Leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre comme jamais et Sakura déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme en passant une main sur sa joue.

_ Ce que c'est beau, souffla Nadine, de sa cachette. On se croirait dans un des contes où le prince parvient enfin à rejoindre sa princesse en haut du donjon.  
_ Il ne te manque pas un dragon, un monstre ou un vampire ? sourit Sonya.  
_ Non, c'est très bien comme ça !  
_ Et vous savez quoi ? demanda Yvan à mi-voix. Dans les temps anciens on racontait qu'un baiser, c'était un échange d'âme et quiconque embrassait une personne y perdait son esprit et sa volonté ! C'est de là que vient le mythe des baisers entre princesse et crapaud !  
_ Très intéressant, mon petit crapaud, sourit Sandrine. Tu ne voudrais pas embrasser une belle princesse ?  
_ Si, bien sûr... Elle est où ?  
Elle le cogna et leurs amies pouffèrent.  
« Mes amies n'ont pas perdu la mémoire. J'ai préféré conserver cette vérité dans leurs esprits. Elles sont mon équilibre et resteront mes amies à tout jamais. Nadine cherche encore sa voie et Sonya nous prépare un beau mariage. Monsieur Terada a enfin trouvé un poste fixe au nord de Tokyo. Ils seront heureux, j'en suis sûre. »  
« Sandrine et Yvan m'ont avoué que notre petite aventure leur avait servi de modèle et qu'ils agissaient désormais avec plus de maturité dans leur vie de tous les jours. L'an prochain, Yvan a décidé de rentrer dans une faculté de littérature. A mon avis, c'est pour écrire des contes pour enfant. Je crois que c'est Tiffany qui a fait germer cette idée dans sa tête, il y a longtemps. »  
_ Les filles, les rappela Tiffany. N'oublions pas notre cadeau pour Sakura et Lionel !  
_ C'est plutôt ton cadeau pour eux deux, non ? la taquina Kero, sa main dans la sienne.  
_ Voui ! Et j'ai placé des caméras tout autour !  
_ Ah... ah... j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais attends ! sursauta-t-il, je ne serai même pas dessus, cette fois !!!!  
Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et les quatre amis déclenchèrent les interrupteurs qui illuminèrent le parc et firent jaillir des fontaines d'étincelles de partout, colorant le ciel et les allées dans de gigantesques éclats de lumière.  
_ Ma mère a loué cette partie pour la soirée et on a obtenu l'autorisation pour les feux d'artifice, expliqua Tiffany, rayonnante. C'est encore plus beau ainsi ! Je crois que je vais défaillir !!! Mon final en fera pâlir plus d'un !!!

Dominique patientait près de la voiture, bras croisés. Une portière du fourgon s'ouvrit et Suzanne en descendit :  
_ Quelle drôle d'idée peut avoir ma fille, sourit-elle maladroitement en approchant.  
_ Merci Suzanne pour les vidéos. Elles ont été si importantes.  
Elle rougit et il passa sa veste sur ses épaules dénudées.  
_ J'ai fait un rêve étrange, Dominique.  
Il acquiesça. Sakura lui avait expliqué cette requête de Tiffany auprès de Tara quelques jours auparavant.  
_ J'ai rêvé de Nathalie et elle... me remerciait pour ce que je faisais.  
_ Je rêve souvent d'elle aussi.  
_ C'était si réel. Et je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être un peu idiote de vous en vouloir autant, professeur.  
_ C'est oublié.  
_ Ah non ! Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour vous...  
_ C'est oublié, Suzanne.  
_ Mais j'y tiens, s'emporta-t-elle. Attention, vous recommencez à être autoritaire !  
_ Mais je ne l'ai jamais été !  
_ Grrrr ! Vous n'avez pas changé en fait !  
Il éclata de rire et elle se calma peu à peu, se laissant bercer par les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel qui commençaient à attirer les badauds.  
_ Nathalie est heureuse, désormais. Et sans moi, indiqua-t-il.  
_ Oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Encore...  
« Ca a l'air de s'arranger entre Papa et Suzanne, peut-être deviendront-ils amis. Je l'espère en tout cas. Cela fera plaisir à maman. Où que tu sois maman... Je t'aime ! Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Car pour moi, tu ne m'as jamais quittée ! »  
« Je t'aime... »

Du plus haut d'une tour dans le lointain, deux êtres ailés observaient le spectacle.  
_ Tu n'as jamais réellement cru qu'elle échouerait, souffla Yolis à la silhouette à peine visible qui souriait en baignant l'étage de la tour dans une lumière douce.  
_ Bien sûr que non. Mais elle devait ouvrir les yeux sur son pouvoir pour mieux s'en défaire. Et d'ailleurs son pouvoir n'est pas mort, regarde, elle brille tant encore.  
_ Dis-moi, Destiny... Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que les forces retournaient à la terre ?  
_ Personne ne pourra ainsi supposer pouvoir en capturer une parcelle et reformer ces objets magiques qui ont tout accéléré : les cartes. Personne à présent ne dérangera la nature. Elle a retrouvé sa liberté, elle est retournée à l'état sauvage. La mort est redevenue vie et l'obscurité lumière.  
_ Je le savais. Je savais très bien que tu nous menais par le bout du nez. Tout devait bien se terminer.  
_ Mon cher gardien de l'éternel. Tout se finira toujours bien mais c'est parce qu'on croit que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est parce qu'on a d'un coup cette pointe de pessimisme qu'on trouve la force en nous de dépasser les obstacles, de coucher les murs qui se dressent sur notre route. Clow l'avait compris si vite.  
_ Aussi puissant que tu sois, tu as pourtant ressenti une faiblesse dans ce jeu, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui... Leurs sentiments ! Si tu te demandes pourquoi je suis apparue à Thomas quand sa maman est décédée, sache que c'était pour refaire naître l'espoir en lui. Le destin de cet enfant était bien sombre... Alors je lui ai montré que le Destin ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
_ Que de belles phrases ! On croirait entendre Tara ! Elle me manquera, soit dit en passant...  
_ Yue t'attend pour clore la sphère que ces mages stupides ont entrouvert il y a des siècles. Ce fut un plaisir, Yolis.  
_ Merci, Destiny...  
Il s'éloigna et se retourna tout en s'envolant :  
_ Et maintenant ?  
_ Maintenant, sourit la femme à peine lumineuse en ouvrant les bras pour disparaître et se répandre sur le monde. Tout doit recommencer, un nouveau cycle s'ouvre, Gardien. Un nouveau cycle...

Thomas reposa le livre entre les rangées et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.  
_ Maman... ?  
Elle pencha la tête et lui sourit majestueusement.  
_ Ne crains pas le pouvoir de ce livre. Il est neutre. Quant à moi, je reviendrai vous voir...  
_ Promis ?  
Elle acquiesça et s'envola en silence.  
_ A bientôt alors, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers le livre qui luisait très faiblement. A bientôt.

« La vie a continué. La vie, les vies, le passé, le présent, les joies, les déceptions, les morts et les naissances. Des cycles se sont accumulés dans le calme et la plénitude de nouveaux présents. Je n'oublierai jamais cet épisode de ma vie. J'y ai appris de belles valeurs, je m'y suis fait des amis pour la vie. J'y ai trouvé l'Amour, et retrouvé ma maman. »  
« Et même si désormais tout est fini... Je garde l'espoir »  
« L'espoir d'ouvrir un jour ce livre et de retrouver ce petit diable... faire de moi son élue. »  
« A mes quatre gardiens »  
« A toi, maman »

« Ici se clôt la dernière page des Manuscrits de la CardCaptor. »  
« Sakura »


	43. Bonus : Les personnages

Cette histoire se déroule quatre années après le dernier film de Sakura, qui se clot par la capture de VOID. Autant dire qu'en 4 ans, les personnages ont bien grandi.  
Voici un petit tour d'horizon des personnages de Clamp ainsi que des miens (les nouveaux), au tout début de cette grande aventure...

LES PERSONNAGES de Clamp (les anciens)

**Sakura  
**Elle a grandi. Elle a les cheveux au niveau des épaules en gardant un maximum son ancienne coupe. Sinon, pas trop de changement. Elle n'as pas franchement changé de style. Simplement parce que durant trois ans après sa dispute avec Lionel, elle est restée seule et n'a pas réussi à sortir de sa « torpeur ». Elle a très mal vécu leur séparation et on la retrouve au départ de ma fic toute folle à l'idée de retrouver Kero car il transporte avec lui les souvenirs des deux ans passés ensemble... et avec Lionel. Elle retombe presque en enfance à son retour mais les choses vont se précipiter et sa maturité va prendre le pas sur ses émotions. Sa raison va l'aider et la freiner. Dans ses actions mais aussi avec Lionel quand elle va le retrouver. Ils se cherchent... Il se trouveront quand ils seront près.

**Thomas  
**Identique à lui-même, à cet age, on ne change pas tant que ça... Peut-être, les cheveux un peu plus longs (pas trop). Lui a suivi Mathieu lorsque Yue a décidé de suivre son ancien maître en Angleterre. Mais là-bas, il s'est senti mis à l'écart. Ses liens avec Katya se sont un peu renforcés car il croyait perdre Mathieu à cause de Yue. Il sait de plus que sa vie le fuit... Mais il garde tout en lui. L'avenir lui réserve des surprises dont une qui lui rendra sa joie de vivre...

**Dominique  
**Identique. Depuis qu'une part des pouvoirs de Clow lui est revenue, ses émotions et ses sensations se sont focalisées sur un rôle qu'il doit tenir et il fait son possible pour tout cacher à ses enfants. Mais les gardiens vont découvrir son jeu.

**Nathalie  
**Elle n'a évidemment pas changé. Les anges ne changent pas ! Elle apparaît de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout va bien. Sans le vouloir, elle deviendra cependant bien plus présente et devra bientôt composer avec les attentions et les désirs de ses enfants. Son amour incessant les sauveront d'ailleurs plus d'une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui la retient réellement parmi eux ? Son amour seulement ?

**Tiffany  
**Elle a grandi aussi. Toujours les cheveux longs, mais des coiffures peut-être moins petite-fille. Des tenues moins petites-filles aussi ! Elle a été la confidente de Sakura et de Lionel à l'époque où ils ne s'entendaient plus (à cause de Brice). Elle a vécu cette séparation avec un sentiment d'impuissance qui l'a poussé à se rapprocher encore plus de Sakura pour ne pas la laisser sombrer dans sa tristesse. Ses sentiments deviennent de plus en plus clair. On apprendra bientôt qu'elle a découvert quelle était réellement cette émotion qui la liait à Sakura et pourquoi elle n'a jamais pu ressentir la même chose pour un garçon...

**Lionel  
**Il a les cheveux plus longs (mais pas au carré quand même) il fait un peu plus sauvage. Mais c'est dû au fait qu'il fait de moins en moins attention à lui, tourmenté comme il l'est par ce qui arrive. Au niveau vêtement, il opte toujours pour la chemise dehors et le pantalon un tout petit peu large. Plus très soigné, quoi. Mais pas Grunge, quand même !!! Lui aussi a très mal vécu sa séparation avec Sakura. Surtout qu'en revenant chez lui, sa mère lui a reproché d'avoir fui vers « elle » alors que son rôle le lui interdisait. Il va promettre à sa mère de s'en tenir à sa mission et revenir en enfouissant toutes ses émotions au plus profond de lui. Mais la présence de Sakura et le destin qui lui est réservé vont effriter cette carapace. Reste à choisir entre sa mission et son cœur.

**Leurs amis  
**Sandrine et Yvan pensent un peu plus à leur vie à venir et l'épreuve qu'ont traversé Sakura et Lionel a été une façon de le vivre par procuration. Ils ont beaucoup discuté de cet incident et en ont conclu qu'ils s'aimaient... Nadine, elle, a des vu sur un garçon du lycée et Sonya et Monsieur Terada vont bientôt se marier.

**Mathieu**  
Il reste lui-même. Simple. Il a souffert sans le dire de ne plus voir autant Thomas en Angleterre et prend conscience au fur et à mesure de l'importance de son second moi. Il ne veut pourtant pas lui laisser la place et désire profondément ne pas disparaître... Il sait que Yue, lui, est condamné.

**Yue**  
Seule son armature de gardien a changé. Sa tunique un peu aussi, mais dans le fond, c'est assez identique... Il a rendu à Thomas une part du pouvoir que ce dernier lui avait donné. Mais en gardant les sentiments de Thomas pour Mathieu, il ne savait pas que ses sentiments-là le perturberaient et le conduiraient à sa mort ! Il doit faire un choix terrible. En fonction de Mathieu, de Thomas, de ses propres sentiments et de son avenir... Il s'est découvert une personnalité douce qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, mais cette douceur lui fait un peu peur. Est-ce réellement la sienne ? ou celle de Mathieu ?

**Anthony  
**Pareil, en plus grand. En plus sombre... mais toujours aussi énigmatique. Dès l'affrontement entre Sakura et Brice, il a compris que le destin venait de le rayer définitivement de l'histoire. Son rôle se concluait là. Il a donc décidé de tuer la partie de Clow qu'il possédait encore pour éviter aux cartes de s'échapper encore, comme lors de ce combat contre Brice. Il craint cependant qu'elles n'agissent encore... à cause de la présence de Dominique. Il possède une chose qui arrêtera le processus au cas où... Mais au fond de lui, il se rend compte des douleurs que ses actes ont entraîné. Et il en souffre.

**Katya  
**Identique. Elle porte souvent ses cheveux en natte ou en chignon avec plein de mèches. Elle ne quitte plus ses lunettes de soleil. Elle se rapproche d'Anthony, mais il semble être entièrement tourné vers sa nouvelle mission. Et elle va tout faire pour ne pas le perdre. Car elle l'aime profondément.

**Kero**  
Pareil, sauf que son armature de gardien est différente. En redevenant un gardien de l'Eternel, ses souvenirs véritables lui sont revenus... avec toute la douleur qu'ils véhiculaient. Il a retrouvé son malaise passé. Toutes les questions qu'il avait oublié pour devenir un gardien de Clow. Mais après avoir vécu auprès de Sakura, il a trouvé la force de les affronter. Et peut-être de les comprendre. La question est : sera-t-il assez fort pour avaler ce qu'il va découvrir sur lui ?

**Samantha et Gothar**  
Aucun des deux n'a changé (même si elle semble un tout petit peu plus réfléchi...) Ils vivaient avec Anthony jusqu'à ce que celui-ci préfère revenir au japon. Leur maître ayant préféré se défaire de l'âme du sorcier qui l'habitait, ils ont perdu une partie de leur pouvoir et conserve pour le moment leur apparence humaine. Mais dans leur sang coule toujours le pouvoir qu'ils puisent en Dominique.

LES NOUVEAUX PERSONNAGES (sans spoiler ou presque !)

**Bianka  
**C'est un danseur. Il est fin, plutôt grand mais pas plus que Thomas. Il a les cheveux très courts, blond ou clair en tout cas. Il est assez mignon. Il porte une boucle d'oreille (pitite). Il est l'apparence de Yolis, mais pas une seconde personnalité. Même sous cette forme, il est Yolis. A la différence de Yue.

**Yolis  
**(il est décrit à son apparition dans l'épisode du cube)  
Ses ailes ne sont pas rattachées à son corps. Pour son armature magique, c'est la même que Yue ! C'est un gardien qui possède des facultés correspondant à des cartes qui n'existaient pas dans le jeu de Clow, comme la Mémoire, les Pensées, le Transfert... Il a une mission : observer. Il est l'exécuteur du Destin. Il sait tout. Et se trouve un peu perdu par l'évolution de ses amis. Yue, notamment, qu'il ne reconnaît plus. Et Tara, qui devient bien mystérieuse...

**Coréanne**  
C'est une des 4 soeurs de Lionel. Elle vit dans la maison familiale pour l'instant, mais reste prête à intervenir, selon les ordres de sa mère, si cela devient nécessaire...

**Tara**  
Tara est la gardienne de la Terre. Elle est d'une extrême douceur et aime profondément la CardCaptor qui porte un peu d'elle-même. A l'origine des temps, ce gardien reçut l'âme de la Terre et se réincarna sur Terre, à la différence des trois autres gardiens. Elle vivra donc sur terre suffisamment de temps pour préparer la venue de l'élue et de son adversaire antique. Sa véritable apparence : Mystère

**Brice  
**Il est le personnage qui va se découvrir le plus. Envoyé par le Cercle pour reprendre le livre de Clow, il pensait retrouver son adversaire de jadis. Mais les choses avaient changé et, déçu, il se contenta de mener la vie dure à Sakura, la poussant jusqu'au combat ultime. Son retour, sous les ordres du Cercle, une nouvelle fois, ne sont qu'un prétexte pour ne pas faire sa première erreur : avoir jugé Clow trop rapidement. Ce qu'il va découvrir va l'entraîner sur la route du changement.

**Yaln Erod**  
Un magicien du Cercle... rien de particulier. Il a vécu sur terre à la même époque que Clow. Ils se sont connus lors de leur apprentissage de magicien. Déjà, ils étaient adversaires. Quand le Cercle les accueillit, les mages lui annoncèrent qu'il serait un mouchard et qu'il devrait épier son adversaire. Cela l'a profondément déçu. Quand il apprit la mort de son ami, le Cercle lui laissa entendre que le suicide de Clow présageait sa trahison avenir. Le sorcier décida alors de suivre leur conseil et de se réincarner aussi vite que possible.

**Alison  
**Elle est décrite à son arrivée en classe. Elle arrive de la province avec son père. Sa mère est morte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle ne garde d'elle aucun souvenir. En arrivant à Tomoeda, elle pensait se faire des amis mais elle a tendance à trop rester à l'écart. Elle a quand même sympathisé avec les cinq amies. Son avenir semble flou.

**Maxime  
**Son père. Il ressemble beaucoup à Dominique.

**James et Jonas  
**Des jumeaux dont l'un a toujours le sourire et un air candide et l'autre est plus sobre. Pas sombre, hein... neutre.

**Linda  
**Elle est française. Elle tente de faire des études d'Archéologie au Japon. Dominique est son maître. Elle a appris à bien le connaître et ils sont devenus amis. Ayant perdu son père trop tôt, elle retrouve un peu de cette paternité oubliée en Dominique.

**Gabrielle  
**Jeune femme étrange, décrite à son apparition, elle a réussi à se prendre d'amitié pour une force. Mais qui est-elle vraiment ?

Et pour finir, quelques ANECDOTES et remarques sur les personnages...

- Dominique est né le même jour que mon père!  
- Gabrielle est née le même jour que moi...  
- Jonas et James sont nés sous le signe du Poisson (le 22 février) !  
- Coréanne est un prénom que j'ai inventé, puisqu'aucune des soeurs de Lionel n'a de prénom français dans la VF. En quelques mois, ce nom s'est répendu dans les fanfictions pour cette soeur de Lionel. Cela m'a amusé! On a dû croire que j'avais trouvé ce prénom quelque part!  
- Yaln se prononce IOLN  
- Max, le fantôme que Sakura rencontre, est en fait Max de la série Max et Cie (Kimagure Orange Road)  
- A l'instar de Nicky Larson et Laura, April O'Neal et les soeurs Haliwell ont failli faire une apparition dans un épisode spécial !  
- Storm, Float, Rain, Wave, Loop et Move n'apparaissent pas durant l'aventure parce qu'elles seront capturées en Europe, entre les saisons 1 et 2 des manuscrits. Peut-être une fanfiction verra-t-elle le jour pour décrire le séjour de Sakura en France ! Qui sait?  
- ...


End file.
